A Different Path (AU)
by Kristoph Reads
Summary: Athrodar made a key decision that would define his future back in Northrend, paving the way to lead a successful mercenary company. But what if just one tiny change could mean a completely different life? Back during the Northrend Campaign, he makes a different choice from the one he originally made, altering his future forever. (Alternate Universe that changes Azeroth completely)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This is a bit different to what I have done in the past. Much like A Frozen Revenge and Losing Faith, this will be multiple chapters long and it shows how different the world of Azeroth would have been if my OC didnt stay with Thalina and instead went to fight under the Forsaken Banner once more. (This will be an Alternative Universe story, so if that's not really your cup of tea, I'm sorry. That being said, it will involve Sylvanas a lot more, so if you're sick of seeing the Banshee Queen, I can only apologise in advance).**

 **This chapter is just a rewrite of Chapters 34, 41, 42, 43 and 45 in A Frozen Revenge. (I know, it covers a few of them). The only difference between them is the way Athrodar acts after the end of Chapter 34 and his decisions from there on out. So this is more of a prologue to the actual story, but it still is relevant because you can see what he done differently here compared to what he done in A Frozen Revenge.**

 **At the end of this chapter, it would be really helpful if you could leave a review, telling me if you want more or not. Or even just a follow/fav will be enough to know someone wants more chapters.**

* * *

 **Keeping Distance**

Icecrown, the heart of Northrend and the Scourge and the last area the denizens of Azeroth were marching through. Spear headed by the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade, the Alliance and Horde had made camp on the outskirts of Ymirheim, a Vrykul town recently taken by the factions as a forward operating base before the final hurdle.

Inside the town was a former agent of the Scourge, now turned ally to the living who was currently having a heated discussion with a Night Elf, one that he has known for half a decade. "Fine, Elaria, you got me, alright? I have been trying to play 'Mr Nice Guy' around her and it's killing me to do so. But I haven't stopped because it makes her happy. Yes, I have been feeling guilty for what I have done to her in the past year, and yes I'm trying to make up for it, but I'm not the same person I was when I was alive."

Elaria watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose, relieving some stress that was building up. "No, you're not the same person."

He turned his head to look at her. "It's not easy getting people to trust you after being impaled by that fucking sword for a second time. They're always on edge around me because they believe I may not have truly been broken out of Arthas' hold. Break free from him once, that's fine, people can trust you. Get enslaved by him a second time and break free from it again? Nobody wants to be around the guy who switches sides that easily."

She saw him curl his fist into a tight ball, turning her gaze to his face and seeing anger and frustration there. "If I may suggest something?"

"What?" He replied, watching as the snow began to fall in the camp.

"Stay away from her." Elaria suggested, straightening her back to show her firmness on it. "After this is all over, leave her, and all those she is close to, alone for good. I don't care where you go, just keep your distance from her. It's for her own good."

Athrodar frowned at her, tilting his head a little. "You want me to stay away? That would crush her."

Elaria shrugged. "Perhaps. But you will be doing her a great favour in the long term. With you gone, it will give her a chance to live a normal life, to fall in love with someone else and be happy. Truly happy."

"You want me to leave her, even though it would crush her? Have you seen how happy she has been recently? I can't do that to her, not again."

"She's only happy because she's addicted to your very presence. The moment you leave her she gets upset, true, but like all things, people will learn to live without their addictions. It will take time, and she will require help from everyone, but she will be able to live without you."

Athrodar sighed, nodding his head slowly. "You're right..." He said, turning his head to look at her. "You're right." He repeated, turning his head once again to look through a small gap towards the elf in question. Thalina was talking to Liadrin, the pair of them smiling though the Magister's smile was just a little brighter. "Look after her." He turned his head around to look at the Night Elf once more. "Promise me you'll do that."

Elaria nodded, smiling a little at him. "I can't promise I will always be there for her, but I will keep continuous updates on her, making sure she is safe and doesn't do anything stupid." She peered over his shoulder and towards the small gap, looking at the Magister and Paladin talking to each other. "She is in safe hands when I'm not there. Liadrin is a tough son of a bitch and will make sure she gets back on the right path." She glanced down at him. "No offence."

Athrodar waved it off. "It's fine." He looked over his shoulder and towards the Horde camp to the east of Ymirheim. "I should check in on the Forsaken, see what needs doing." He returned his gaze to her one last time. "Try to keep her away as well, it will only make things more difficult if she follows me."

"You can count on me, Athrodar."

* * *

Deep within Icecrown Citadel, the forces of the Alliance and Horde, partnered with the Argent Crusade and Ebon Blade, had pushed through the Scourge lines and killed many of the monstrosities within. The did however have to split up when it came to a point in the Citadel where they couldn't kill two abominations individually, having to have the undead members kill one that was surrounded in gas whilst the living went against one surrounded by poisonous slime.

The group full of undead managed to down theirs with ease, though by the time they returned to the living, it was too late to aid them, having been locked out by a door that could only be opened from their side.

Athrodar watched the fight go on through a small glass panel on the door, seeing them slowly cut down the abomination inside, though what caught his attention more than anything was the Magister he had kept his distance from ever since Elaria told him to do so.

Thalina had come to talk to him shortly after his conversation with the Night Elf, though he just brushed her away, telling her he had to check on the Forsaken, followed by a quick strategy meeting with the Dark Rangers. Between then and now, he hadn't seen her often, only really noticing her in the crowd of fighters by the crimson hair on her head as well as seeing a gap between Liadrin and Elaria when they grouped up. The Magister was smaller than the rest of them, so what normally looked like a space between the two taller women was actually Thalina, trying her best to see over everyone else and getting frustrated when she couldn't.

During the fight against the abomination known as Rotface, the monstrosity had hit her across the room when he swiped his hand in an arc in front of him, trying to collect anything to stop the assault on him. Athrodar watched on in horror as she hit the wall at the other end of the room, seeing her lift her hand up from her side and noticing the distinct red liquid on it.

It took close to a minute to down the abomination, too much time in Athrodar's opinion to get the door open and give Thalina any aid he could. As soon as the door began to open, Athrodar ducked underneath it and called for Liadrin to heal Thalina the moment he began to run to her, pointing towards the Magister when the Paladin couldn't find her. "Make sure she doesn't die Liadrin." He told her, grabbing hold of Elaria on his way towards the mage. "Apply pressure to her wound and make sure she lives."

Elaria nodded at him. "I'll try my best."

Athrodar grip remained on her upper arm just as she was about to run towards Thalina, stopping her from moving. "You promised me you'd keep her safe."

"I know." She replied, pulling her arm free. "But I can't do that if you're standing here talking to me."

Athrodar watched her run towards the mage and rip a piece of her tunic off just to press it against the wound. The former Prince looked around the room, seeing many exhausted faces, a few of them looking like priests. "You two, come here. Now!"

The two priests began to make their way to him with haste when they saw he was looking at them, standing to attention in front of him. "What is it, Captain?"

Athrodar pointed towards Thalina and Liadrin. "She is critically injured and could use your help. Aid Liadrin in whatever way you can, just make sure she lives. Got it?"

The two of them nodded, making their way over to the Magister to help heal her.

Tirion stood beside Athrodar, looking towards the Magister and the many healers coming to her aid. "Do you think she is going to make it?" Athrodar asked, looking towards the old Paladin.

"I haven't had a chance to assess her wounds." He replied, watching a couple of Tauren druids make their way over to help. "But with the amount of healing she seems to be getting, she may pull through." He looked towards Athrodar who was watching them heal Thalina. "She seems to have a lot of friends here who are looking out for her. She will be fine."

Athrodar's attention returned to Tirion when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. "I know. But we will need a portal to take her back to Dalaran. Her time here is up." He snapped his fingers and waved over a few mages who looked over to him, telling them to open up a portal to Dalaran the moment they stood to attention in front of him and Tirion.

The healing process took a few more minutes, Thalina dipping in and out of consciousness until finally remaining awake for more than a minute, looking over to Athrodar who was making his way towards her. "What... what are you doing?" She asked him weakly as he put an arm around her.

"I am taking you to Dalaran to recover." He replied, looking over to Liadrin. "And she is coming too."

Liadrin nodded at Thalina when she looked over to her. "I will be there."

The three of them made it through the portal, Athrodar handing Thalina over to Liadrin and a couple of Kirin Tor Guardians who rushed over to help them. "Keep an eye on her, Liadrin." He told her when she handed Thalina off to the Guardians as well. "She needs you now."

The Paladin looked him up and down, realising what was going on. "This is the last time we will see you again, isn't it?"

Athrodar smiled a little. "For now. Though we never know what the future brings."

"Elaria told me you were going to do this, but I didn't believe it." She sighed, patting him on the chest before walking away. "Good luck." Was the last thing she said, walking towards the building Thalina was taken to. Turning on his heel, Athrodar began to make his way back towards the portal he came through, stopping when he heard a familiar voice talk to him.

"Fancy seeing you here."

He turned around to see the Banshee Queen and her entourage of Dark Rangers. "Sylvanas." He said, bowing his head slightly. "I take it your Scarlet problem has been dealt with?"

Sylvanas looked away briefly, though it was enough to tell Athrodar it was still there. "They've become a bigger threat than I had first thought." She turned her gaze towards Anya who stood beside her. "I have brought some reinforcements for you. It's not much but it should speed things up."

Athrodar nodded his head at Anya who nodded hers back, walking past him. "Thank you for this." He said, looking at Sylvanas. "We needed something to push the tide back in our favour, and it looks to be happening with the reinforcements you brought." He watched the last of the Dark Rangers walk through the portal. "Don't you need them though? For your fight against the Scarlet Crusade?"

She shook her head. "They're yours for now. Just try not to get them all killed."

"Again, thank you for this." He began to walk towards the portal, being stopped when Sylvanas took hold of his wrist. "What is it?" He asked, turning around to face her once more.

"Are you alright?" She asked back, studying his expression.

He smirked at her in return. "I'm fine. I'll see you once this is over."

"Are you sure? You seem distracted."

Athrodar pulled her closer, kissing her lightly. "I'm fine." He repeated. "Now I need to get going, there's just a few more Scourge Generals left until we're at Arthas."

She kissed him once more, pushing him lightly towards the portal and wishing him good luck before looking over to Icecrown. "And don't die..." She whispered to herself, walking towards the Violet Citadel in the meantime.

* * *

The Crimson halls, a place for the Sin'dorei that were twisted into vampyric beings known as the Darkfallen, bound to serve the Lich King as long as he found a use for them. One of them however, was chosen to be their Queen and leader, a being that had strong ties to Athrodar, a being that was currently dying from the last person she thought would stab her.

Lana'thel looked down at the blade in her stomach before looking back up at him. "M...My.. Prince?" She stumbled backwards a couple paces, the blade sliding out of her. Athrodar dropped it onto the floor and caught her before she hit it too. "I'm... I'm dying.. Aren't I?"

Athrodar laid her on the floor, holding onto the wound he had inflicted on her. "I'm sorry... I'm.. I'm sorry." He pressed his head against hers, trying to stop the tears from forming at his eyes. "I.. I didn't..."

She gently placed a hand on his face, trying to stop a few of her tears from forming. "It's not... your fault... My Prince..." She kissed him lightly, placing her other hand on his face as well. "You... You had no other... choice..."

Athrodar shook his head, looking down at the wound and closing his eyes tightly. "I should have got you out a lot sooner. I.. I should have come back for you the moment we were assaulting the Citadel."

She smiled, kissing him once more. "It looks.. like fate... had different plans." Her eyes widened, the smile on her face wiping away as she began to look scared. "I see... nothing but darkness my Prince... where are you?"

Athrodar pulled her into his embrace, hugging her tightly and feeling her try to replicate, though her body was weakening by the second. "I am here, my love. Your Prince is here." He kissed the top of her head, shutting his eyes. "I love you."

Her grip on him loosened so much that she couldn't hold onto him any more, even when she tried to. "I love you... my... Pri..." Her hand fell limp by her side whilst her head fell against him, Athrodar holding onto her tightly, rocking back and forth and screaming out in agony as his heart was ripped from his chest.

In the room below, the fight was raging on between the living and dead against the thee Blood Princes. Though the moment Athrodar's screams reached their halls, the three Princes knew what had happened, dropping their weapons and extinguishing the shadowflames in their hands, knowing they had lost their Queen.

Tirion stepped forward and killed the one that had a blood orb in his hand, watching as the other two fell to the ground the moment the first one died. "Go, upstairs. Quickly! Check out what has happened."

Several of them nodded their heads, including Elaria who was the first to go. When the first group arrived in the room, many of them looked away as soon as they saw Athrodar holding onto a lifeless woman with giant wings, seeing him rock back and forth with her in his arms and hearing the faint sound of crying coming from him.

Elaria stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder whilst the rest of them made it up to the Blood-Queen's chamber. "Athrodar." She began, crouching down by his side. "Athrodar we need to leave."

He shook his head, rolling his shoulder and making Elaria let go of him. "I'm not leaving her here." He told her quietly, stroking Lana'thel's hair.

The Night Elf looked behind her, seeing only a handful of Dark Rangers standing at the entrance to the chamber, the Argent Crusade and Ebon Blade already making their way through the rest of the Citadel. "We need to go now, Athrodar."

Clea stepped forward, making her way towards him and crouching down in front of the former Prince. "Athrodar, listen to me." She glanced over to Elaria who stood up, beginning to make her way towards the rest of the Argent Crusade when Clea continued to stare at her. "We need to get a move on. We will come back for her later and bring her back to Lordaeron to be buried. Okay?"

He shook his head once more. "No. We won't take her there. We will bury her in Silvermoon, where she would have wanted to have been buried."

Clea nodded her head at his request. "We will make it happen. But first we need to finish this thing, okay? We need to kill Arthas."

This time he nodded his head, picking Lana'thel up as he stood up himself. "Help me put her into bed, I don't want to leave her on the floor like some common beggar."

Clea accepted his request, calling over a couple of Dark Rangers to help Athrodar. Once Lana'thel was placed in the bed, Clea and Anya stood in front of the former Prince, stopping him from leaving with the other Dark Rangers. "Are you fully focused on the task at hand?" Anya asked him.

He continued to nod his head at her questions, opening his mouth to speak but being interrupted by Clea. "We mean it. If you're distracted by the tiniest of things, it may cost us this war."

"I'm focused, don't worry. We just need to finish this and then we can return to Lordaeron."

Clea patted him on the arm, nodding her agreement to him. "Then let's go."

* * *

Athrodar stood at the foot of the Violet Citadel, his face illuminating different colours as fireworks exploded all around him. Night had rolled in above the floating city, Athrodar looking up at the sky and the fireworks, turning his gaze to the Citadel in front of him and climbing the steps towards it, looking to speak to Tirion who was inside.

Just as he entered the Citadel, he was met by a familiar looking elf. She had the features of someone he knew, though she was living and the other was undead. "You must be this Prince I've been hearing so much about."

Athrodar looked her up and down, realising who she was. "It's Vereesa, right?"

"Ah, you're sharper than you look. Yes, that is my name." She turned her gaze towards the room Tirion was currently in. "Are you looking for the Highlord, or my husband?" She smiled at him. "I don't suppose it matters, they're in the same room. Come with me."

Athrodar began to climb up more stairs, standing outside the Archmage's office. He glanced over to Vereesa who was watching him closely, raising an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's just, I think I can see why my sister likes you."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Don't look so surprised. I may not have spoken to her since before she died, but I do have ears." She leaned closer to him. "And eyes." She leaned a little closer, whispering to him. "Everywhere."

Athrodar chuckled a little. "I didn't think anyone saw that."

"Well it doesn't help you done it in the middle of the city." Vereesa knocked on the office door, looking back at Athrodar. "She was hard to please if you weren't family, I can only guess more so now that she's like she is. So if she likes you, you're clearly doing something right."

Rhonin opened the door, smiling down at Vereesa before looking over to Athrodar, moving out the way and welcoming them both in. As soon as he entered the room, he saw Tirion standing on the balcony, watching over Dalaran from the tower. "Highlord, a word?"

Tirion looked over to Athrodar, nodding slightly at him. "Of course."

Rhonin put an arm around Vereesa who was pulling him out the room. "I will leave you two alone."

As they both left, Tirion looked over to Athrodar once more. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say thank you, for earlier." Athrodar extended his hand out towards him. "You saved us all from certain defeat, a minute longer and we would have all perished."

Tirion waved it off. "Bah, any one of you would have done the same if given the opportunity. I was just lucky enough to be the one holding the sword."

Athrodar smirked, chuckling a little when he thought about it in finer detail. "I suppose you're right." He took hold of a pitcher of wine, refilling Tirion's cup. "I hear celebrations are happening soon. Do you plan to go?"

Tirion smiled. "I do. It has been a while since I have had time to relax, the party will be a good thing for me." He looked at Athrodar, the former Prince remaining quiet on the matter. "Do you plan to go?"

Athrodar smiled a little, placing the pitcher down on a nearby table. "I'm afraid not. That sort of thing doesn't appeal to me any more." He held up his hand when he saw the Highlord was about to argue. "I just came by to say my thanks, and that this may be the last time we meet."

Tirion placed down his cup, offering him his hand. "I understand. But the world isn't as big as we first thought, perhaps we will run into each other again."

Athrodar took hold of his hand, shaking it. "Perhaps. It was a pleasure fighting by your side, Highlord."

"And yours, Captain."

Athrodar made his way out of the Violet Citadel, making his way through Dalaran, dodging and weaving his way through the crowds of celebrating citizens, stopping a few yards away from the triage centre.

 _Don't do it._ He told himself. _She will be better off without you._

He lowered his head slightly, sighing and making his way towards the portal room, not looking back as the building that housed Thalina in grew smaller as he got further away.

When he reached the portals, he made his way through the one that took him to Undercity, making his way out of the Mage's quarter and towards the Throne Room. Walking through the long corridor taking him to the Throne room, he saw several forsaken making their way past him, followed by a couple of Dark Rangers who bowed their heads to him.

As he arrived at the Throne Room, he saw the doors were closed, opening one slowly and walking into the room, spotting Clea and Anya talking to Sylvanas. Just as the door closed behind him, it attracted the attention of the three elves, all of them looking towards him. "Am I interrupting something important?" He asked, climbing the steps of the dais.

Sylvanas waved him over. "You're not interrupting. In fact, we could use your input on a few things."

Athrodar continued to make his way towards them, unsheathing his sword and kneeling down behind it, bowing his head to her. Clea and Anya looked at each, confused on what was happening. "Uh.. my Queen?" Clea began looking towards Sylvanas.

The Banshee Queen held up her hand, standing up from her throne and placing a hand under his chin, lifting his head a little. "What are you doing?" She asked him, not quite understanding herself.

"I am pledging myself to you, my Queen. To fight by your side in the wars to come and to protect you and the Forsaken with my life." He lifted his head up a little to look at her. "If you'd accept me into your ranks."

Sylvanas' hand remained under his chin, lifting him up until he stood on his own two feet, staring into his eyes. "I accept your pledge, so long as you promise to fulfil it." She saw him nod, looking over to Clea and nodding at her slightly, watching her Dark Ranger-General take hold of Anya and slowly push her out the room. The two of them closed the doors behind them and stood on guard, making sure nobody was going to enter.

The Banshee Queen stepped a little closer to him, pulling on his cloak a little to get him to stand closer too. "What made you decide to come back here? I have to admit, I thought you were going to go to that Magister of yours."

Athrodar sheathed his sword, pulling down his hood and stepping closer to her. "I no longer have a place with the living. I am better off with like minded company." He placed his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. "What does my Queen need of me?"

She put her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Tell me everything that happened in that citadel." She pulled him towards her throne, pushing him onto it and climbing on his lap, listening to him tell her everything that happened.

"We were winning, decisively." He began, taking off his swords and bow, followed by his quiver. He placed them all down by the throne, looking up at Sylvanas. "The first three Generals were killed relatively quickly, though after the third we lost the Alliance and Horde armies."

"You're lucky I found you in Dalaran." She said, taking off her cloak. "How helpful were my Dark Rangers?"

"Very." He replied, kissing her neck before continuing. "Afterwards we were in the plague wing, taking out two new abominations Arthas had his chief professor working on. Once we downed them, that's when I ran into you and Anya in Dalaran."

"I have been told the rest by both Clea and Anya." She told him, placing a hand on his face to grab his attention when he began to unclip his cloak. "There is one thing I need to know."

"What is it?"

"Who is this Blood-Queen they were telling me about?" She asked, watching him drop his eyes from her. "She sounded like someone important to you, considering the state my Dark Ranger-General found you in."

He returned his gaze to her, looking a little annoyed at Clea's report. "She shouldn't have told you that."

"She tells me everything. You will learn that soon enough." She brushed a thumb across his bottom lip. "Tell me."

He sighed, looking away from her. "She was what that Magister and I were in life." He looked at her once more. "What you want us to be now."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And what do you think I want us to be?"

"The exact thing you think I'm thinking it will be. You want us to be _very_ close." He moved his hands around her waist and slowly up her back, untying her breastplate. "It's either that, or you want me to be your attack dog that you can send anywhere in the world to get the dirty jobs done for you." He smirked when the straps of her breastplate loosened. "Which one is more accurate?"

She took off her breastplate, dropping it behind her and leaning her chest on him. "Definitely the first one." She whispered, locking lips with him whilst pulling up his tunic. Dropping it on her breastplate, she pulled away from him slightly. "I need you to do something for me later."

"And what does my Queen require of me?"

Sylvanas grinned, hearing the two words she needed to hear from him and not realising it until they left his mouth. "I need you to scout out the Scarlet Monastery to our North-East. Tell me how many of them are camped up there and if we can exploit any weaknesses to our advantage."

"So soon after the Northrend campaign?" Athrodar asked.

"We can't show weakness. Whilst everyone is trying to replenish their troops, we should start securing our land." She smirked at him, placing a hand on his face. "Something that is easily done with you by my side."

"Consider it done, my Queen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Securing Tirisfal**

Athrodar sat in a tree atop a mountainside, overlooking the Scarlet Monastery from a safe distance and printing to memory their camp outside of it as well as their patrols. He also began to write down everything he saw as well as draw a rough map of the area before attaching it to a messenger bird and sending it back to Undercity, trying to keep the Forsaken as updated as possible.

He had stayed up there for a couple of days until he had gathered as much information as he could get, deciding to return to Undercity as soon as possible to go over the plans for taking out the Scarlet Crusade in Tirisfal once and for all.

It took him close to twenty minutes to return to the throne room, opening a side door and walking down a narrow corridor towards the war room, opening the door to it and walking inside, seeing Clea, Koltira, Sylvanas and a forsaken he had guessed to be Nathanos. "I'm not late, am I?"

Koltira stood closer to him, offering him a hand. "Not at all."

Athrodar looked down at the hand, tentatively taking hold of it. "Good." He checked the map they were working on, taking off his sword and placing it down on the side of the table. "How far are we in to the plan?"

Clea pointed towards the tents outside the monastery, marked by what appeared to be a stick holding up some cloth. "This will be easy to take out, it's a big enough area to force a push through their lines and outflank them before they can retreat." She moved her hand towards the entrance of the monastery. "Here we will have trouble. If your intel is correct, this is a hill so it means going upstairs, which will mean they will have the higher ground before we even get inside."

Athrodar nodded, pointing up and down the corridor leading towards the monastery. "It's narrow as well, so we may get two bodies side by side which will make it cramped and a slow process to kill our way through. We may lose a lot of troops if we don't find another way through."

Sylvanas moved one of the Forsaken statues around the camp, placing it just in front of the entrance. "If we move a unit away from the main assault the moment we start to flank them, they could launch their own assault on the monastery before reinforcements arrive, allowing us to pass through the corridor without having to fight."

"What about once we're inside?" Nathanos asked, looking over to Athrodar. "Where do we go then?"

Athrodar pointed towards the monastery, specifically showing the three wings of the Scarlet base. "From what I've seen, there are three different wings to this place as well as a graveyard. We may have to split up once we get inside and deal with them individually."

Sylvanas nodded slowly. "Just like Naxxramas."

"Exactly like Naxxramas, yes."

"We lost a lot of soldiers in Naxxramas." Clea added. "Will this be much of the same?"

They all looked over to Athrodar who was staring down at the map, closing his eyes and sighing. "I.. I don't know. We might be able to get through this without taking as many casualties, but I wouldn't hold me to that."

"Is there any way to get eyes inside that place to see how many crusaders we're going to have to deal with?"

Athrodar shook his head at Clea, the Dark Ranger-General cursing at his answer. "It will be suicide to even attempt it. We may be able to get someone inside, but getting them out again will mean something else entirely."

"Damn it.." Sylvanas muttered, waving away everyone. "Go, we'll come back to this later. You all know what you need to do in the meantime." As they all began to leave, she walked a few steps away from the table and pinched the bridge of her nose, the stresses of planning out the attack and possibly losing a lot of her troops were building up quickly.

When she let out a sigh, Athrodar looked up from the map for a second before dropping his eyes back down to it. He remained behind to go over the plan a few more times, trying to find any weakness to exploit. "It's not going to be easy."

Sylvanas glanced over to him, raising her eyebrow when he was still there going over the map on his own. She was about to speak, but stopped herself when she saw his hand clamping down on the side of the table, ice beginning to form around his hand. "What's on your mind?" She asked, stepping towards the map.

"This." He waved over the whole map. "How can it be so simple yet so difficult to come up with a good plan?"

"The plan we have is solid." She replied, standing on the other side of the table from him. "We've done the best we can with how much intel you were able to collect."

"But it's not enough!" He snapped, slamming his fist down on the table and forming a small patch of ice underneath it.

Sylvanas smirked at the action, slowly walking around the table. "It's not, no. But what can you do to change that? Like you said, sneaking a few of us behind enemy lines would be suicide."

Athrodar covered his face with his hands, mumbling words into them that were inaudible to the Banshee Queen. After a couple of minutes, he moved his head away and looked down at the map once more, specifically at the only open part of the monastery to them. The graveyard. "Hold on.."

The Banshee Queen watched him make his way towards her, though his attention was focused on the graveyard of the monastery, watching him stop by her side and place a hand over the area he was looking at. "What is it?" She asked him, not quite understanding what he was doing.

"The graveyard. If I can get there with a handful of rangers, I could raise their dead and use them against their living brothers and sisters." He glanced over to her and saw her nod slowly at his plan. "It will cause a distraction long enough to allow the rest of you into the monastery, whilst losing very little of our army due to forcing a retreat to protect their backs."

She continued to nod. "We will be losing those that you raise from their graves. They'll be cannon fodder against our enemy." A chilling grin grew across her face, moving one of the Dark Ranger statues to the graveyard on the map and looking over to Athrodar once it was placed down. "Are you sure this will work?"

"I don't know." He replied, looking over to her. "But it will definitely improve our chances at success due to the distraction it will cause. It couldn't hurt to try it."

Sylvanas smirked at him, turning around and jumping up onto the table. "It seems my Death Ranger has proven to be _very_ useful."

"Oh?" Athrodar began, stepping in front of her. "And how much more useful can I be to you, my Queen?"

She pulled on his tunic, bringing him closer. "You can start by pleasing your Queen." She whispered to him, kissing him on the lips.

"And how does my Queen want to be pleased today?" He whispered to her, moving his hands down to her hips.

"What did you do to please that Blood-Queen of yours?"

Athrodar pulled away from her, almost looking hurt by her words. "Why would you ask me that?" He asked her quietly, stepping away from her and picking up his sword from the table, making his way towards the door. "I'm going to go get ready for the assault."

Sylvanas watched him leave, closing her eyes and sighing, pinching the bridge of her nose in the meantime. "Great... You had to bring her up." She said, berating herself for speaking.

* * *

Athrodar made his way through the Forsaken army standing at the foot of the incline that would take them to the Scarlet monastery, looking for a certain ranger amongst their ranks. When he reached her, he smiled a little when he saw the determination on her face. "You."

The Dark Ranger looked over to him, nodding her head slightly in recognition of who he was. "Death Ranger Athrodar. What can I do you for?"

"Come with me. And bring four of your sisters." He glanced up the hill. "I have a mission for you all."

The Dark Ranger nodded at him, running off to find four other rangers to join her. When she eventually caught up to Athrodar, she saluted him along with the Dark Rangers. "I have gathered four of my sisters, as requested."

Athrodar looked over them, nodding his approval of her choices. "Good." He glanced down at her. "What is your name?"

"Velonara."

"Well, Velonara, it's time for you to step up and make a name for yourself." He leaned closer a little. "The Dark Lady is watching."

She nodded her head, understanding of why he brought that up and straightening her posture. "What is it we are doing?"

"We are going to cause a distraction." He answered, smirking at their confused faces. "We are infiltrating their back lines and causing as much damage as possible to force them to call back their front lines."

Velonara grinned, already thirsty for blood. "Where are we going?"

"Into their graveyard." He replied, making his way up the hill. "Let's go, we need to get a head start."

Sylvanas watched her Death Ranger along with five of her Dark Rangers make their way towards Scarlet Monastery, glancing over to Clea, Koltira and Nathanos who were informing their groups on what they were going to do the moment they reached the monastery themselves. As she watched them give out orders, she caught the glimpse of a Dark Ranger make her way over to stand next to her Queen. "Viraleth."

The Dark Ranger nodded at her Queen. "My Lady." She looked up the hill and towards a shrinking Athrodar, as well as the five Dark Rangers with him. "Are you going to tell him?"

Sylvanas flinched at the question, though she knew she had to answer it. "Soon. If we both make it through this assault."

Viraleth nodded her head, ready for a follow up question. "What will you do if he doesn't react how you want him to?"

Sylvanas remained silent for a few seconds, though she knew she had to answer the question soon enough. "I... I don't know."

Knowing her Queen was struggling to answer, due to not being the best at expressing her feelings and having this conversation was something she had wanted to avoid, Viraleth spoke up once more. "Perhaps I could tell him if you don't want to do it yourself, my Lady."

Sylvanas shook her head. "No, I'll tell him." She looked up the hill. "Once we've secured Tirisfal I will tell him everything."

* * *

Athrodar, Velonara and the four other Dark Rangers all climbed down from the roof they were on, landing in the graveyard of the Scarlet Monastery. "Velonara, get your rangers in place. Hold the line and make sure none of them get through. I can't get distracted."

Velonara nodded. "We'll keep you safe." She turned her gaze to the Dark Rangers around her. "You know what to do. Make sure none of those Scarlet bastards make it through."

"Good." Athrodar said, unsheathing his sword and forging a set of runes onto it. "Now to just do my thing." He aimed the sword down, stabbing it into the dirt and began to mumble enchantments to raise the dead around him.

It took a minute before anything began to move, but the moment it did, the Scarlet Crusade were already making their way towards the six of them, having spotting them on a routine patrol. "We've got company!" Velonara shouted back to Athrodar, given him a quick warning before letting loose an arrow into the first crusader.

Just as the first group fell, a second group of crusaders found them only this time they called for reinforcements when they saw their brothers and sisters dead on the floor. "Die you Scourge filth!" One of them screamed, charging towards a Dark Ranger.

Velonara glanced back towards Athrodar, seeing clouds of frost fall from the hilt of the sword and travel across the graves. "Hurry up, Death Ranger! We won't be able to hold them much longer if they keep coming like this!"

"Give me another minute! It's almost complete!" Athrodar concentrated on the graves below him, watching the skeletal hands burst out from them, carrying swords, axes and maces. "Let's go!" He pulled his sword out from the dirt, watching as the Dark Rangers pulled back and the risen skeletal warriors took their places. "We need to head into the crypt. From there I can raise more powerful soldiers to fight for us."

Velonara nodded, ordering her Dark Rangers to go into the crypt. "When you're ready, Death Ranger."

"Just a sec." He replied, pointing his runeforged sword towards the fighting crusaders. Just as he steadied the sword, a sickly green and black magic began to glow at the tip of the blade, Athrodar grinning wickedly as the Crusaders currently fighting began to hold their throats, dropping their weapons in the meantime.

Velonara watched as one by one the crusaders fell to the ground, looking over to Athrodar momentarily before making her way into the crypt. As she made it to her Dark Rangers, one of them spoke up about her concerns. "Velonara, what are we doing? We just defeated a man who had done the same thing in Northrend."

"Our Queen has allowed him to do this. The Scarlet Crusade are an immediate threat that needs to be dealt with by any means necessary." Velonara looked at the four Dark Rangers in front of her, three of them nodding their heads whilst the one that spoke up remained concerned. "What?"

"We have all heard the rumours. The real reason our Queen has agreed to this is because her and that Death Knight spend a lot of time together, in private."

"Hold your tongue, sister!" Velonara snapped. "Know your place before you speak such things. Unlike us, he is a Death Knight, and a Death Knight needs to cause pain and they need to kill. Our Queen has given him the all clear to do such a thing on our enemies." She narrowed her eyes at the Dark Ranger. "By any means necessary."

The Dark Ranger bowed her head. "I understand, Vel. But with what he's doing, it's -"

Velonara took hold of her tunic. "I will not continue this conversation!" She lowered her voice. "If you have any concerns, take it up with the Ranger-General." She glanced over to the other three rangers. "Got that?"

Athrodar began to make his way down into the crypt, placing a hand on Velonara's shoulder. "We need two of your rangers up top. Tell them to pull back if the Scarlet Crusaders begin to make their way towards us."

She nodded her head, ordering two of them to leave the crypt and guard the entrance. She glanced back over to Athrodar. "What do we do?"

"Find me three of the most intact bodies you can. I think I can resurrect them into undeath." He grinned a little. "Along with whatever power they had in life." He began to walk further into the crypt. "Burn the rest."

* * *

Sylvanas, Nathanos, Clea and Koltira all met up with Athrodar in the Graveyard of the Scarlet Monastery just over an hour after the assault began, the Death Ranger sitting on top of a stone coffin with two new undead humans by his side, their eyes glowing as blue as his, though not as brightly. "Well.. what have we here?" Koltira began, making his way towards the Death Ranger.

"A couple of new recruits." Athrodar replied, handing his blade over to one of them and hopping off the coffin. "It's funny really. There they were, both fighting and dying for the Scarlet Crusade, only to be reborn as the very thing they were fighting." He stood next to Koltira, turning around and looking at his two new recruits. "They're my personal guard now."

"Is that so?" Koltira asked, rubbing his chin. "Can you keep them under your control?"

"You mean like what Arthas done to us? No, no.. of course not." He beckoned the two undead humans over. "They have their free will, and have chosen to remain by my side as guards." He sighed a little. "I did have three, but the third was overrun before he was fully aware of his surroundings."

Sylvanas made her way over to the two Death Knights, watching as Velonara and the four Dark Rangers reported in to their Ranger-General. "Athrodar. I see you have made it through this."

Both Death Knights looked over to their Queen, Koltira bowing deeply to her whilst Athrodar gave her a slight nod. "As have you, my Lady." He glanced around the graveyard, spotting the other two officers amongst the ranks of the Forsaken. "I take it we have wiped them out?"

Sylvanas curled her fist tightly. "Almost. One of them got away. A priestess by the name of Whitemane, whom we thought died in the fighting, had disappeared during the clean up."

"Do we know where she could have gone?" Athrodar asked, almost knowing the answer himself.

"No. And I don't think that will be that last we see of her." Sylvanas looked over her shoulder and towards her forsaken, recognising Viraleth more than anyone. "I need to talk to you." She turned her gaze back to Athrodar before glancing over to Koltira. "Alone."

Koltira bowed his head to her once more. "I will gather everyone and return to Undercity, my Lady."

"Good." She placed a hand on Koltira's arm, stopping him from walking away. "You done well today."

The Death Knight smiled at her compliment, bowing his head once more. "Thank you, my Lady."

Athrodar watched him walk away, grinning at the little hop in the Death Knight's step after receiving the praise. "I think you've made him happy."

"Great..." She muttered, turning back around to face the Death Ranger. "First of all, I'd just like to say this isn't easy on me. I don't like opening up to people."

He frowned at her. "What do you mean? What are we going to be talking about?"

She sighed, pushing him further away from the Forsaken army so they were well and truly out of ear shot. When they were well enough away, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I knew your father, and his father... and I knew his father too."

Athrodar tilted his head. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you have a right to know. And because your great grandfather and I made an arrangement whilst we were both still alive. I had not married yet, nor had I given birth to a child. I didn't want either of them to be with some jumped up nobleman who would say or do anything to get my attention. I wanted to decide for myself, and I chose you."

Athrodar leaned back against a nearby wall, watching her closely as she began to fight with herself, the choice of subject making her uncomfortable. "I'm guessing I knew nothing about this in life?" He watched her shake her head, opting to remain silent in case she said the wrong thing. "Why not?"

"Your grandfather and his father were fine with you knowing. Though it was your father who thought otherwise, wanting you to decide on your own. A few years after the arrangement was agreed upon, your father became close friends with a Grand Magister. The exact same Grand Magister who is now the grandfather to your daughter."

He raised a eyebrow, moving off the wall. "My father wanted me to be with the Grand Magister's daughter?"

Sylvanas nodded. "They wanted you to make up your mind about her. If you did want to be with her, the arrangement was off, but if you didn't, they would tell you about mine."

Athrodar rubbed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"In all honesty, I thought you had made up your mind and went with the Grand Magister's daughter. Clearly I can see that I was wrong."

"So where does that leave us now?"

Sylvanas let out a nervous chuckle. "Like a few things recently, I don't know."

Athrodar leaned back against the wall. "Do you want any of those things?"

She let out a full laugh this time. "I can't have a kid, and marriage is the least of my concerns now."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "But you do want something. Perhaps not marriage, but something close to that whilst not being as big as that."

She looked away, staring at a nearby grave. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

Athrodar laughed. "You're the one who brought it up."

Sylvanas sighed. "I know, just... Look I wasn't comfortable talking about this to begin with, but I did. Now we're moving onto a topic that, if I were alive, I would have to step away for some fresh air now as I would find it difficult to breathe."

Athrodar put his hands up. "Alright, I'll drop this topic." He moved his hand past her, pointing towards his newly risen guards. "I have taken a couple of new recruits. I will train them myself and soon they will be your new guard." He smirked at her. "Or mine, depending on which you choose."

"Is that so?"

Athrodar beckoned them over, glancing over to his Queen. "They're put together like Death Knights, not showing decay whilst my necromancy runs through them. They have kept much of their abilities in combat, though I cannot say the same for their ability to wield the light."

As the two undead humans stood to attention in front of Athrodar, Sylvanas stepped forward to inspect them. "Interesting... And you say they will remain this way?"

Athrodar gave her a slight nod. "So long as my magic runs through them, yes."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Meaning?"

"That if I find true death, they will die with me. Though I will grant them whatever peace they find in the afterlife should they fall before I do."

She began to walk around them, eyeing them up and down. "And you say you're going to train them personally?"

He nodded again. "I am. Unless you see fit to give them to someone else?"

She waved his question away. "No, I trust you." Stopping in front of one of them, she took a couple of steps back and found herself standing next to Athrodar. "What are their names?"

Athrodar pointed to the first one. "The one with white hair is Alonso Reeves. At least that's what it said on his coffin." He moved his hand over to the second. "The one holding my sword is Wilfred Farley. He doesn't talk much." Athrodar chuckled a little. "Saying that, none of them have spoken yet."

"Really?" She turned her head to face him. "How do you know they're loyal to you?"

"It's simple. I'm not dead yet."

"Well I'm going to need more than that." She quickly responded, stepping towards them. "Swear loyalty to me, and prove to me that you will serve."

Athrodar watched them both kneel down, taking his sword from Wilfred in the meantime and hearing them both talk. "I swear loyalty to you, Lady Sylvanas. May we serve the Forsaken and the Horde well."

The Death Ranger nodded slowly. "Well... It looks like you got them to speak."

Sylvanas smirked. "That I did." She turned her gaze towards Athrodar. "Shall we return to Undercity?"

"Yes. There's no need to be here any more."


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Lead**

Several weeks had passed since the fall of the Scarlet Crusade in Tirisfal, though the Forsaken in those lands had remained busy. Several Dark Rangers had been scouting out every corner of Tirisfal to find any remnants of the crusaders, killing all those they had come across whilst the Forsaken began to rebuild their once vibrant towns and villages.

The first to be rebuilt was Brill, the Forsaken erecting a statue of their Dark Lady in the middle of town whilst completely redecorating the old buildings into a more welcoming sight. At least for a Forsaken citizen.

Athrodar had begun training his two new recruits, teaching them how to use a double sided glaive. At first it was touch and go, but without the need to take long breaks, they had gotten used to the weapon in a couple of weeks, Athrodar sparring with them constantly two at a time, making sure to hone his skills in the weapon as well.

"Good!" He shouted from across the old throne room in the Ruins of Capital City, deciding to train their due to the size as well as it being a rounded room. "Again!"

The two trainee's charged at him, both attacking in tandem, trying to find a way through the Death Ranger's seemingly impossible defence, receiving a cut or two on their biceps, chest or face. They had spoken a lot more after the first two days of being risen as Death Knights, both calling their mentor 'Lord' despite him constantly telling them that wasn't his title.

As Alonso took a slice to the chest, he looked down at the cut and ran a hand over it, seeing the black blood oozing from the wound. "Why do we have nothing on our chests again, my Lord?"

Athrodar smiled a little, pointing his glaive towards the wound he had inflicted. "So the healers can see where we have been cut without having to fuss over the clothing we have on." He pulled back his glaive, getting into a ready position. "Now enough talking, raise your glaive and come at me." He turned his gaze towards Wilfred. "You too."

Sylvanas walked around the balcony looking over the old throne room, keeping to the shadows whilst watching over the training. Though she remained hidden, she wasn't alone as her chief scout had returned to her after her mission. "My Queen." Viraleth began, looking over to Athrodar and his recruits. "Tirisfal is secured. All the Scarlet Crusaders are gone."

The Banshee Queen grinned. "Good."

Viraleth looked up at her Queen when she continued to watch Athrodar. "Has he said anything since you told him?"

She shook her head. "He has remained silent on the matter, only talking during mission assignments or about his recruits."

"But he has stayed, has he not?"

Sylvanas smiled a little, keeping her focus on Athrodar. "He has."

"Then he will come around to the idea, my Queen."

The Banshee Queen raised an eyebrow, turning her gaze towards Viraleth. "What idea? He knows I don't want to marry now, there's no use for it in death."

Viraleth bowed her head. "My apologies if I said something wrong, my Queen. I just meant he will come around to the idea of that past being exactly that, the past. You two, if either of you so wished it, could lead the Forsaken into many victories across the Eastern Kingdoms, together."

Sylvanas stared at her Chief Scout. "What are you getting at, Viraleth?" She narrowed her eyes just as she was about to speak. "Choose your next words carefully."

"You're different when he's around, my Lady." She held up both hands. "This isn't me saying it, it's the general public. When he was killed the first time, you were angry. A lot more than you normally are."

"That's because you didn't save him." Sylvanas said, looking away from her.

"I was tasked to watch over him, not to interfere." Viraleth saw her Queen turn her head around to face her once more, looking down at the floor. "But you're right, I didn't. After that, you were furious, several times I heard the word unbearable. But once you found out he had broken free from Arthas' control and was nearby, you began to calm down."

Sylvanas turned her gaze towards Athrodar, watching him smile as he connected his glaive to Wilfred's chest, creating a small wound where his unbeating heart lay. "That's because I knew now that he wouldn't turn me down if I came asking for his help. We were the same once more, two former rangers of Silvermoon who had been killed and risen to serve Arthas."

"And now he is here with you." Viraleth placed a hand on Sylvanas' arm, removing it the moment she looked down at it. "Give him time. He will talk about it soon enough."

Sylvanas watched her begin to leave. "Don't forget, we've got that meeting in Orgrimmar soon. We're leaving tomorrow to find out what Thrall wants with all of us."

"Do you think it has anything to do with that green mist? The one that sent you into some sort of coma?"

Sylvanas shook her head. "I don't know, but probably not."

Viraleth took a step closer. "Have you told Athrodar what you saw in that dream?"

"No." She responded quickly. "And he will never know, got that?"

Viraleth nodded her head, recognising Sylvanas' tone as one of seriousness. "I won't say a word." She looked at her Queen who sighed, knowing the Dark Ranger wanted to talk a little more. "It's lucky he wasn't in the city when it happened, my Lady. He doesn't know that you were affected by it."

"And it will remain that way."

* * *

Athrodar made his way towards the throne room, his two guards in tow on either flank, standing just a couple of steps behind. As he approached the twin set of doors standing between him and the throne room, he looked back at both Alonso and Wilfred, giving them a slight nod before pushing the doors open, leaving the two guards outside the room.

"What's going on?" He asked, making his way around the stone dais. "What's this I hear about you going to Orgrimmar?"

Sylvanas stood up from her throne, though remained standing just in front of it. "Thrall has called the leaders of the Horde to Orgrimmar for some special announcement." She watched him stop at the foot of the dais, not climbing the steps up to her throne. "How are you?" She asked him, seeing his gaze drift off her momentarily.

"Look, I know we haven't spoken about what you told me over a month ago. If asking how I am is your way of telling me you want to talk about it, then I will answer."

She frowned at him, taking two steps closer. "What makes you think I want to talk about that?"

Athrodar climbed the steps of the dais, stopping his movements when he was on an equal level to her. "Do you not?"

Sylvanas looked away, sighing to herself. "I do, but I also don't."

"That's the real reason I'm here though, isn't it? We've more or less had the conversation about going to Orgrimmar already, that took literal seconds." He began to walk closer to her, stopping a few feet away. "If you want to talk about it, you can start by telling me what stopped you when we were alive."

"Believe it or not, I was afraid. Not of your family, but of what you would say." She took a couple of steps back, sitting down on her throne once more and propping up her head with her hand, rubbing her temple. "I didn't know what you would say if I just went ahead and told you myself. Your family made it sound like a sure thing, excluding your father of course, and I had built up this confidence thinking you would accept."

"That's why you didn't tell me?" He asked, standing in front of her throne. "Because you were afraid?"

"Exactly that, yes." She lifted her head up, leaning back on her throne. "I had a change of heart from the courage of a lion to being as terrified as a mouse being chased by a cat when I realised they were the ones saying you would accept, not you yourself."

"And you never told me?"

"Believe me, I wanted to tell you. On several occasions I almost did." She looked at the arm of her throne, picking at a loose stone with her nails. "The timing was just never right. It was always before a big fight, and I knew I couldn't live with telling you, then seeing you die shortly after."

Athrodar chuckled a little. "I think you waited too long."

Sylvanas smiled a little. "I think you're right." She pushed herself up and off her throne, standing directly in front of the Death Ranger. "I do want you to stay here with me. I just don't know what as."

"Why does it matter what I'm labelled as?" He asked her, taking hold of one of her hands. "If I stay by your side." He said, kissing the top of her hand. "Why would it matter? Unless you've been ignoring the rumours, they're already saying we're an item."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him. "They? Who's they?"

"Who do you think? Our enemies, allies and those that don't pose a threat."

"And do you believe them?" She asked, not wanting to know his answer the moment the question left her lips.

"It doesn't matter what I believe." He told her, moving his hand to her face. "All that matters is I am yours to command, my Queen. Whatever it is you need me to do, I will do it."

She placed her hand over his, moving it away though not letting go of it. "Come with me to Orgrimmar. Lor'themar is going to be there and I don't think I can listen to him go on about said rumours alone."

Athrodar smirked. "Surely me going with you will fuel those rumours?"

"Just come with me." She said once more. Though when she saw he was about to say something again, she added to it. "That's an order!" She pointed at him, trying to show the seriousness on her face, though she couldn't help but smile when he raised an eyebrow at her. "Your Queen orders you to travel to Orgrimmar with her."

Athrodar bowed his head. "Well, if that's an order, I will go."

She kissed him on the lips, holding him there as she deepened it, only to break away when Viraleth knocked on the throne room doors. "My Lady, it's time."

Athrodar frowned at her. "We're leaving now?"

"I know it's last minute, but you did say you will go."

He shook his head, smirking at her and not believing the timing of the question. "You're right. Fine, let's get going."

* * *

It took the Forsaken ship a couple of days to go from Tirisfal to Durotar, arriving after the Sin'dorei ship that carried the Regent Lord as well as Halduron and a Grand Magister Athrodar didn't think would be there. When he saw the elf, he turned his gaze to Sylvanas who had noticed him too, looking down at him from the helm of the ship. "I didn't think he would be here." She told him as he made his way towards her.

"I left to get away from one Dawnstrider." He told her, climbing the steps to the helm of the ship. "Now I have to put up with another one whilst I'm here."

"I'm sorry." She replied, sounding sincere enough. "Maybe he will be too busy to bring anything up."

Athrodar scoffed. "Please, we both know he's going to find a way to bring her up."

"Then stay by my side. We will go into the city, listen to what ever has to be said by Thrall and then leave as soon as we can."

Athrodar looked over to the port they were docking in, seeing the Sin'dorei council get closer and closer. "If that's the only plan we've got, it wouldn't hurt to try it." He offered a hand over to her as the ship's Captain was docking at the port. "Let's get this over with."

Sylvanas looked down at his hand, slowly taking hold of it. "You know this is just going to fuel the rumours."

Athrodar nodded over to his two guards, both Alonso and Wilfred quickly making their way towards the side of the ship and stepping onto the port first, leading both Athrodar and Sylvanas, along with Viraleth and a handful of Dark Rangers towards Orgrimmar. "You know, you didn't have to take my hand." He whispered to her, laughing quietly when she let go of it almost instantly.

"Keep it professional when we're around them. After the Wrathgate, I'm not exactly high on everyone's trust list."

Athrodar continued to laugh quietly, though he leaned in closer to Sylvanas. "That makes two of us. I didn't give the Horde a great time during the Wrathgate, raising their soldiers as fodder for the Lich King." He looked forward and towards Lor'themar and Halduron who were talking to each other. The Grand Magister looked over towards the Forsaken walking their way, recognising Athrodar in their ranks and sharing eye contact with the Death Ranger. "Crap."

Sylvanas glanced over to her Death Ranger, following his gaze towards the Grand Magister. "Well, there goes our plan of remaining unseen."

That made him crack a smile, lowering his head as he began to chuckle. "This is hardly unseen. We may have the biggest party out of everyone."

"And it's about to get bigger." She muttered, staring at Lor'themar who began to make his way over to them, Halduron and Telramar hot on his heels.

"Lady Sylvanas. It's a pleasure to see you as always." He turned his gaze towards the ranger on her left. "I see you have kept hold of him."

"Theron." She said, glancing over to Halduron and Telramar. "I see your guard dog is still with you."

Lor'themar glanced back, nodding at Halduron and Telramar. "You know Brightwing, forever loyal to Silvermoon. And I am grateful for that." He turned his gaze back to the Forsaken Queen. "Do we know what this is about?"

"No." Sylvanas replied, beginning to move forward once more. "Though I don't think it will have anything to do with us personally."

Lor'themar fell into line next to the two of them, being escorted by Athrodar's guards whilst Halduron and Telramar brought up the rear along with a handful of Spellbreakers. "If the rumours I have been hearing are true, Thrall means to step down."

Both Sylvanas and Athrodar looked over to Lor'themar who remained focused on the road ahead. "Really?" The Banshee Queen asked, looking forward as well. "Interesting... Do we know who will take his place?"

"That is possibly why we're here." He answered. "I think he will hand the mantle over to Saurfang or Cairne, someone with experience."

"Not Vol'jin?" Sylvanas asked, raising an eyebrow at the Regent Lord's choices. "He has been a close ally to Thrall, surely he has a chance at getting the mantle?"

"Maybe one of you will get it." Athrodar added, breaking his silence ever since Lor'themar joined their entourage. He glanced over to the pair of them, seeing curious faces on both leaders. "It's just a thought. Though you've just joined the Horde, and you." He turned his gaze to Sylvanas. "Well, let's just say it wouldn't be a very popular choice."

Whilst Sylvanas looked a little shocked he had said that, Lor'themar began to laugh at his honesty. "He makes a very good point."

As they entered Orgrimmar, they were met by an orcish escort who began to take them all to the Warchief's hut at the other end of the city, most of the undead becoming uncomfortable in the open as the sun was in the middle of the sky. " _Does this place always have to be so hot?_ " Athrodar asked in Thalassian, trying to limit those who could understand him.

Lor'themar smirked. " _That's what normally happens if you build a city in the desert._ " He looked ahead at the two hooded guards between him and the escorts. " _Any reason they're human and more put together than the others?_ "

" _They're mine. Scarlet Crusade champions that have been risen to serve as my personal guard. All their own choice of course._ "

The Regent Lord scoffed. " _All apart from the raising them from the dead part._ "

"We are here." One of the orcs said, pushing open the fur flaps to the building. "The Warchief awaits you inside."

They began to enter the building, Athrodar telling his two guards to wait outside whilst Sylvanas instructed Viraleth to stay behind with her Dark Rangers. Thrall looked over to the two undead elves as they made their way towards him, standing beside Lor'themar and an old orc named Eitrigg. "Good, you're all here."

"And why are we here, old friend?" Cairne asked, bowing his head to the Warchief when he looked over at him. "It would have to be important to bring us all here."

The Warchief nodded, standing up from his throne. "It is important." He glanced over to Garrosh and Vol'jin on his left. "Very."

Garrosh looked around the room. "Are we not going to have more witnesses?"

Thrall sighed. "I do not wish to make an event of this. Such frivolities are expensive and merely serve our vanity. But if you wish to have a celebration..."

The younger orc shook his head. "No, Warchief, this is enough."

The Warchief looked around the room. "You know that these are troubling times for the Horde. Our supplies dwindle. Our lands are barren. Our warriors are in need of rest. These are tasks that must be addressed for the good of the Horde."

Vol'jin cleared his throat before speaking. "Da people be happy with our success in Northrend."

Garrosh turned his head towards the Troll, eyeing him up and down. ""Our" success? Troll, you played no part in the Horde's victories in Northrend. While I led our warriors against the Lich King in Borean Tundra, you merely took back a few scattered islands."

The troll narrowed his eyes. "Watch yourself, young one. You don't -"

Eitrigg spoke up. "Garrosh! Vol'jin! Hold your tongues. There are larger issues at stake."

Vol'jin turned back to face Thrall, bowing deeply. "Forgive my outburst. Warchief, please, continue."

Thrall's face turned more serious than it was before. "Despite our success in Northrend, we face serious problems that cannot be solved simply by axe and sword. Earthquakes shake every region. Elementals ravage the countryside. I can hear our land, Azeroth, cry out in pain."

Garrosh frowned at the Warchief. "These are the reasons that you must leave?"

Everyone else present looked at each other, not being told beforehand the reason for their arrival. Thrall sighed, nodding his head. "Yes, I leave for Nagrand to learn from the elements there. They have suffered and seen many of these same symptoms."

Vol'jin stroked his chin, speaking up when everyone else remained silent. "How long you gonna be gone?"

Thrall turned his gaze to his old friend. "It may take time to learn what I must. I trust I will not be gone too long, but it could be weeks – even months." His gaze shifted to Garrosh. "In my absence, I am instructing you, Garrosh Hellscream, to lead the Horde. You have the strength and courage that our people need to survive in these trying times."

Garrosh was a loss for words, bowing to Thrall after a few seconds of silence. "I am honoured, Warchief. But I feel unprepared for the life of a ruler."

Thrall smiled at him. "You will not be alone. You will have advisors: Cairne, Eitrigg, Vol'jin. They will help guide you." He took a couple of steps towards the young orc, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And though I am leaving soon, I can also instruct you."

Vol'jin turned his gaze towards Garrosh. "A good first test may be dealin' with dese cultists. Da people be scared. Dey aren't sure what's goin' on."

Garrosh looked over to Vol'jin then to Eitrigg and finally to Thrall. "But even we are not sure of all that is happening. Should we capture these cultists and force their silence? But that may anger the rest of the people... Still, we cannot allow the cult to spread fear and lies..."

Athrodar leaned closer to Sylvanas who replicated the action. "What cultists?"

"Some underground cult has formed in Orgrimmar, deep within its chasms. I don't know much but they're apparently becoming a problem."

Eitrigg faced Garrosh. "Now you are thinking like a ruler, Garrosh. You must look at all sides of a problem. Consult with your advisors and act with confidence."

Thrall nodded. "They will help you Garrosh. And I will help you. I will find the answers that we need to assuage the fears of the people and soothe the elements."

Garrosh bowed his head slightly. "I will not fail you, Warchief. I will lead as well as I can, and I will consult with the advisors you suggest. I know what a tremendous honour you do me, and I will strive to be worthy of it."

"Then it is done." Thrall said, looking over everyone present. "Let everything you do be done for the Horde."

Everyone saluted, shouting out the same sentence. "For the Horde!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Past Reflections**

"Garrosh is the Warchief... Who saw that coming?"

Sylvanas glanced over to Athrodar, turning her attention back to the blank parchment in front of her. "Certainly not us." She leaned back in her chair, staring up the roof of her tent. "Did you really mean that when you said I wouldn't make a good Warchief?"

He looked up from the dagger he was inspecting, placing it by his side. "I didn't say you wouldn't make a good Warchief, I just said you wouldn't be a popular one. Not after recent events." He began to take off his boots, sitting on the side of the only bed in the tent. "Besides, I didn't think you would want to be Warchief."

"I didn't, I still don't, It's just nice to know you think people would hate it if I was Warchief." She glanced over to him once more, raising an eyebrow at him when she saw him laying down in the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm relaxing."

A frown played on the Banshee Queen's face. "But we don't need to relax?"

Athrodar turned his head a little to look at her. "I know. But since we've all been ordered to stay here until tomorrow, and I'd like to avoid running into the Grand Magister, I'm relaxing here." He patted his hand on the space next to him. "Come, relax with me."

Sylvanas shook her head, turning back to the parchment on the desk in front of her. "I can't. If I do, I will want to do more than just relax and I don't have the time for it. I need to write to Undercity, telling them we will be a day later than planned."

Athrodar let out a sharp whistle. "My we have certainly changed since the Northrend campaign. You used to pile up close to a hundred reports before you went looking over them. Now you're writing them the moment it comes to mind."

Sylvanas smiled under her hood though she wasn't facing him, keeping it hidden. "That's because I was trying to win you over back then, get you to pledge yourself to me. Now that I have done that, there's no need."

Athrodar swung his legs around until his feet were touching the floor, putting on his boots and pushing himself off the bed before making his way over to her until he stood behind her chair. "Oh... so you were just trying to get me to join the Forsaken, by making sure we never left the bed?" He placed both his hands on her shoulders, slowly moving them down her arms. "It does seem like an effective strategy." He whispered, getting to work on taking off her shoulder guards.

"Stop." She told him, supressing a laugh. "I've got to finish writing this."

Athrodar slowed down his progress on her shoulder guard, though he didn't stop. "What? I'm not distracting you, am I?" He asked, successfully taking off one of her shoulder guards. "Think of this more as me helping you get comfortable."

She sighed, shaking her head as he got to work on the other shoulder. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"As I said." He began, whispering into her ear. "I am just trying to make you comfortable." He ended the sentence with a kiss to her shoulder once he got the armour piece off.

"Thank you, I'm comfortable now." She pointed towards the entrance of the tent. "You can leave. I'll call on you if and when you're needed." She glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow when he remained standing behind her. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

Athrodar bowed his head. "Not at all, my Queen." He began to leave, stopping and turning around when he was halfway across the tent. "There is just one thing."

Sylvanas turned in her chair, crossing on leg over the other. "What?"

He made his way back over to her, placing his hands on either side of her face and giving her a long kiss. Sylvanas, though half expecting it, still remained surprised, moving her hands up to his face and knocking over the vial of ink in the meantime, spilling it all over the letter she was writing. Realising what happened, she looked back at it and cursed loudly. "Now I need to start all over again." She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing deeply.

"I'll be taking my leave then." Athrodar said, walking backwards towards the flaps of the tent.

"And don't come back unless you've been asked to!" She shouted at him as soon as he left the tent, throwing a balled up sheet of parchment in the same direction.

Athrodar patted both his guards on their arms as he walked past them, knowing they'd fall into step behind him the moment he began to walk away. "Keep an eye out for the Grand Magister and warn me if you see him. I don't want to have a conversation with him whilst we're here. I don't have the energy for it."

"We'll keep an eye out for him, Lord Athrodar."

The title alone made him stop walking, turning around to face both his guards. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, please stop with the title. I haven't been given it, nor do I want it." He sighed, shaking his head. "It's just Athrodar, okay? Nothing more or less."

They both bowed their heads. "Understood, Lo... Athrodar."

Alonso looked past the elf, spotting a man that fit the description of who they were meant to be looking out for. "He's there."

Athrodar followed his gaze, turning around to see the Grand Magister coming their way. "Shit..." He looked around, trying to find a convenient place to go towards and found he was out in the open. "Damn it... this is exactly what I didn't want."

"Do you want us to intercept him?" Wilfred asked, holding onto his glaive tightly.

He put his hand up the moment they both took a couple of steps forward, standing on either side of him. "Don't. I suppose I should get this out the way." He took a couple of steps towards the Grand Magister, offering out a hand. "Telramar, it's been a while."

The Grand Magister, despite his better judgement, back handed the Death Ranger across the face, glaring at him the whole time. "How dare you!"

Both Alonso and Wilfred came to Athrodar's side, aiming their glaives at the experienced mage. Athrodar placed a hand up to his face, looking at both his guards. "Stand down." He turned his attention to Telramar. "I deserved it."

"How could you just leave her without saying goodbye? What about your daughter!?"

Athrodar placed a hand on Alonso's glaive, lowering it some more and shaking his head at him. "I done what was best for her, Grand Magister." He turned his gaze towards Telramar. "If I stayed in her life, she wouldn't live a normal one."

"Why does it matter how she lives her life if she loves you!?"

Hearing the anger in the Grand Magister's voice made Athrodar know it was a touchy subject for him, being the father of the woman in question. "Because I don't feel the same."

The Grand Magister almost recoiled back from his words, being more hurt by them than he would care to admit. "What happened to you? The man I spoke to a few years back wasn't like this. The man I spoke to a few years back cared for her, telling me he would look after her as if his life depended on it." He looked him up and down. "Now... I'm not so sure you do."

"And I done that, Grand Magister. Have you forgotten what I have given up for her? I laid down my life to save her, to save our daughter that she was carrying at the time. I brought her home during the siege on Naxxramas because it was too dangerous for her. I brought her back to Dalaran during the siege on Icecrown Citadel after she was critically injured. So don't you dare tell me I don't care for her!"

The surrounding area fell silent as Athrodar's anger came out, ice forming around his feet as he glared at the Grand Magister. Viraleth made her way over to the four of them, tentatively placing a hand on Athrodar's shoulder. "Calm down, Athrodar." She said quietly. "You're creating a scene."

Athrodar snapped his head around to look at her, recognising the Dark Ranger and calming down shortly after, his eyes glowing not as bright as they once were, nodding at her once he had calmed down. "Thank you." He told her, turning his gaze towards the Grand Magister once more. "Apologies for my outburst, but like I said I care for her a lot. So much so that I am giving her a shot at a better life by being away from her."

Telramar sighed, lowering his head. "I understand... though we both know she won't."

The Death Ranger shook his head. "No, she won't. Keep her safe? I asked Elaria to do it, but she couldn't promise me she would always watch over her. Do you think you can keep her safe whilst making sure she doesn't come looking for me?"

The Grand Magister looked into his eyes, a little pained at what he was asking. "You really don't want her to come find you, do you?"

Athrodar shook his head once more. "No, I don't. It's better for her this way."

"Are you sure it is? Liadrin had told me how happy you made her when you were around. Leaving her without even saying goodbye has done anything but made her life better." He took a step closer, lowering his voice. "She doesn't even talk to me any more. Her own father. She just stays in her room, most nights crying or praying to bring you back to her."

Athrodar closed his eyes. He knew she would react like this, but it still made it difficult for him to stay here. "She will get past this, Telramar. And when she does, she will start talking to you again, trust me." He began to walk away, his guards following him closely whilst Viraleth began to make her way towards her Queen's tent.

"Athrodar." Telramar called, spinning on his heel to face him. "She knows I am in Orgrimmar with the leaders of the Horde. If she asks if you were there, what do I tell her?"

He looked up at the sky, not bothering to turn around to look at him. "Tell her I wasn't there."

Telramar watched him walk away once more. "Just one more thing."

Athrodar sighed, stopping his movements. "What is it?"

"Are the rumours about you and Lady Windrunner true?"

Athrodar glanced over to Alonso who remained looking forward. "It depends on the rumour, Grand Magister. If it's me fighting under her banner, then yes... It's true. If it's about her and I sharing a bed, then no. That's not true."

Telramar watched him walk away, reaching a hand into his pocket and pulling out a picture of his family, sighing when he saw how happy his daughter – Thalina – was in it. "He's too far gone, my Sun Rose. I don't think I can bring him back to you."

* * *

Night had fallen in Orgrimmar and celebrations had begun of their victory in Northrend. Now that Garrosh had been named Warchief in front of the General public, he had ordered a celebration for the fallen warriors of the Northrend Campaign. While most did celebrate, there were a few who didn't, notably the Forsaken party who had no need for such a thing as they didn't eat or drink.

Athrodar and his two guards had found themselves in the ring of valour, sparring with each other to hone in their skills whilst also passing time. Whilst they were sparring with each other, it had remained quiet between the three of them, given recent events and what was happening now. Wilfred, taking a step back whilst Alonso and Athrodar sparred, decided to make his concerns known. "Do you not want to celebrate? After all, you were a key part in defeating the Lich King."

"No." He replied between swings of his double sided glaive. "I see no need in it."

"Even if it's to honour the fallen warriors you fought side by side with."

Athrodar looked over to him, telling Alonso to take five whilst he explained his reasoning behind not going. "Listen. The main reason I'm not going, is because I feel it would be disrespectful to those who had died there. Not because I myself am undead, it's because I may have killed those that are being mourned." He sighed, sitting down on the dusty floor. "It's no secret that I fought on both sides more than once. And although I killed many members of the Scourge, I also claimed the lives of a few Horde and Alliance soldiers."

"Then how do you mean to honour those who have died?" Alonso asked, curious for his answer.

"On my own, away from everyone." He looked over to Wilfred, seeing the undead human look down. "I have my reasons, most of them include not wanting people to see me when I do mourn for those I have lost."

"Why don't you do it now?" Alonso asked. "Nobody is here to see it and we will keep guard, making sure nobody does come here."

Athrodar looked over to Alonso, then towards Wilfred, the second guard nodding at him. "Guys, I don't know... I don't feel comfortable with knowing you're just outside."

"Trust us, Athrodar." Wilfred said. "We will make sure nobody comes through here."

The Death Ranger stood up, shaking Wilfred's hand when he got close to him. "Thank you."

As both guards left to block off the entrance to the arena they were sparring in, Athrodar walked into the middle of it, looking up into the night sky and closing his eyes, mumbling a few words to himself before sticking his double sided glaive into the dirt and walking away from it.

Whilst both guards did block off the entrance, they hadn't checked to see if anyone was already in the arena. Sylvanas had been informed by Viraleth on Athrodar's outburst when he spoke to the Grand Magister, as well as telling her where he had headed off to. The Banshee Queen stood in a darkened area of the audience stands, looking down into the arena and at Athrodar as he sunk to his knees.

At first she wanted to go to him but her curiosity and patience told her to stay put and see what he does. As she looked on, she saw his lips moving though he was too quiet to hear, forcing her to take a few steps closer whilst remaining in the shadows. When his lips stopped moving so did she, watching him closely now as he closed his eyes and hung his head low. "What are you doing?" She whispered to herself, observing the now still Death Ranger.

When all had gone silent, she crouched down at the side of the stands, concentrating on the Death Ranger to try and understand what he was still doing in the middle of the arena. She observed him for a couple more minutes before hearing a quiet sobbing coming from him, raising an eyebrow at the noise. Just to make sure she was hearing him correctly, she climbed down from the audience stands and landed on the arena floor, slowly and quietly making her way over to him.

When she had got close enough to touch him, his crying was more frequent as well as his shoulders shaking. She walked around him and crouched down, catching his attention and watching him widen his eyes as he realised she had heard him. "How did you..?"

"I was here before you sent them away." She told him, placing a hand on his face. "What were you doing?"

He looked down at the ground. "I was mourning those I had lost, alone and away from people so they couldn't see it." He smiled a little. "Turns out that didn't go to plan."

Sylvanas wrapped her arms around him, holding him closely. "Just let it out. I'll keep this as our secret."

"Why are you here?" He asked, trying to look up at her.

"Because I want to be." She replied quietly, looking down at him.

Athrodar frowned. "I thought you weren't good with emotions?"

"I'm not. But you done the same for me in Naxxramas." She pulled him closer once more, slowly pulling down his hood and kissing the top of his head, keeping her lips there as he held onto her. She didn't want to admit it had pained her to know he was hurting in one way or another, trying to keep any sort of feelings of love away, though that side of her - the last remnants of her living side - was trying to make themselves known. "I can stay as long as you need me to."

"From where my head is placed, I'd ask you to stay here for a while longer."

Sylvanas looked down at him, realising she had held him a little _too_ close. She pushed him away until he fell onto his back, laughing. "Can you be serious for just a minute?"

Athrodar continued to lay on his back, looking up at the clear night sky and gazing at the hundreds of stars above him. "I was serious, until you interrupted me."

The Banshee Queen got up onto her feet and stood above him, looking down at her Death Ranger. "Are you going to stay there all night?"

"I am." He replied, glancing over to her before turning his gaze back up to the sky. "It's a cool night, quiet here compared to the rest of the city. It will give me some time to reflect."

She tilted her head a little. "Reflect on what?"

"The decisions I've made. Whether or not I could have saved someone if I done something different, or if it was the best choice given the circumstances." He looked down to her, Sylvanas standing at his feet and making it difficult for him to fully see her. "Whether or not I made the right decision by joining the Forsaken."

There was a twitch on her face as he finished his sentence, it was tiny but it was there and she knew Athrodar had seen it. Knowing she had to try and keep him under her banner, she knelt down by his side before laying down with him, figuring if she was there with him, he would, in return, be there with her. "It's been a while since I have done this." She told him quietly.

"Look at the sky?"

"Yes." She moved her head a little until it rested next to his, moving her hand shortly after to take hold of his as well. "I know you think I want you here because I crave power." She began, looking up the night sky. "But know that's not the main reason why I want you here."

She wasn't wrong. During the Northrend Campaign he had expressed his feelings towards her wanting him to join the Forsaken a couple of times. "But it is one of the reasons."

Sylvanas sat up, looking down at him. "But it's not the main reason." She looked down at his hand under hers. "I enjoyed your company when we were in Northrend." She moved her hand away, placing it over her other hand. "In more ways than one."

Athrodar sat forward a little, looking at the back of her head. "You don't want to be alone, do you?"

"I didn't say that." She told him, looking towards the other side of the arena.

He sat forward some more, looking at her from the side. "But you're not denying it."

Her lips twitched as a smile began to play on her face. "It's a funny thing, isn't it? Being alone. You get so used to it that you begin to forget what it's like having someone there for you."

Athrodar slowly placed a hand over the top of hers, watching her look down at the gesture then up at him. "I told you I would fight by your side, if you'd accept me into your Forsaken." He raised her hand to his lips, kissing the top of it. "And now that you have, I will remain by your side until I find my true death, or until you get sick of me."

She looked into his eyes as the faint sound of celebrations took over the conversation, remembering a past she had tried hard to forget. One that saw them both in a barracks only she was the one giving him a pep talk just before Arthas and the Scourge rolled through Tranquillien. She remembered how badly she wanted to hold him and tell him everything, how she wanted to keep him safe by any means. _Oh how times have changed_ she told herself. _You wanted to keep him safe, and now he wants to keep you safe._

Standing up from where she was sat, she brushed the dirt and dust off of her leggings, offering him a hand up. "Come on, let's return to our little section of Orgrimmar. I'm sure Viraleth is wondering what is taking us so long."

Athrodar picked up his glaive from where he had stuck it in the dirt, stopping his movements when he thought about the Dark Ranger in question. "Viraleth. Why is that name familiar to me?"

Sylvanas smiled a little, forgetting he hadn't been told. "She used to be your Scout-Captain when you were alive, and mine before I handed her to you. I brought her along instead of Clea or Anya because I wanted you to realise we're more connected than you think."

"Why didn't you tell me about her sooner?" He asked, falling into step beside her.

"I just forgot. She has been my eyes ever since we broke free from Arthas, and she has recently been helping me with more... delicate subjects." She glanced over to Athrodar, seeing a steeled concentration on his face that had reminded her of their last talk together before Arthas claimed her life. "You're trying to remember her, aren't you?"

"The name is familiar, and if that was her earlier in the middle of Orgrimmar, she looked familiar. Though I can't picture what she looked like alive."

Sylvanas stopped walking, pulling on his arm to get him to stop and turning him around to face her. She pulled down his hood, followed by hers soon after. "Her features, much like ours have remained the same. Minus the tone of skin of course. But her hair, unlike ours, is and was black. Try to remember those days, she was the overly enthusiastic ranger, always smiling and laughing."

Athrodar watched her drop her eyes a little. "She's not like that now, is she?"

"She told me about how she died, being captured by the Scourge after saving you and getting tortured for information, only to die from her wounds before she spoke." She began to grit her teeth in anger. "It wasn't Arthas who done the deed, but some insignificant lackey. I don't know if it was a kindness or not to let a lackey do it, but it destroyed whatever made her, herself."

Athrodar pulled her hood back up, watching her attention snap back towards him as her ears went through the holes in the hood. "Whatever happened has been made up for in the only way we knew how. Which was to kill that butcher once and for all." He pulled up his own hood, pointing towards the exit with his double edged glaive. "After you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Threat in the South**

Two weeks passed by since Garrosh was named Warchief and the rest of the Horde returning back from Orgrimmar. The moment the Forsaken returned, Athrodar, Alonso and Wilfred had moved out towards Silverpine Forest after they had been given reports that an earthquake had rocked Greymane wall to the south of the Forest.

The three of them reached the southern most part of the forest in a few hours, camping outside the breach point since then. After two weeks had passed, they eventually saw movement beyond the wall, albeit very briefly. Athrodar picked up his bow, whistling for Alonso and Wilfred to move up. "Check your surroundings, I don't think we're going to be alone here."

Alonso took the lead as they all began to slowly make their way through the breach point, Athrodar nocked an arrow into place, scanning the higher up surroundings whilst Wilfred stayed at the back, making sure they weren't attack from behind. "Why are we venturing in here now?" Alonso asked, taking his steps slow and carefully.

"We won't be here for long. I am just certain I saw something move and we need to check it out." Athrodar scanned the top of the wall, seeing a pair of eyes retreat back when he pulled his bowstring back. "There is definitely something here. Keep a look out."

The three of them took several more steps further in, hearing a rock fall from the wall behind, making them spin around to face it. Both Alonso and Wilfred gripped onto their double edged glaives tightly, scanning the area around the wall. Athrodar in the meantime pulled back the bowstring, scanning the grassland next to the wall.

Wilfred pushed forward, crouching down by a rock that seemed out of place and picking it up. "Stone. Cut from a mason." He looked around the new land they found themselves in, dropping the cut stone on the ground and tensing up the moment it hit the grass, his senses kicking in when he felt something he couldn't explain.

He turned around to face the wall, looking up and seeing four sets of eyes glaring down at him before the creatures leapt from the side of the wall, aiming to cut down the undead human instantly. "Wilfred, fall back!" Athrodar cried, letting loose an arrow into the first creature.

The undead human rolled backwards, getting up onto his feet and leaning back as a clawed hand just misses his throat, flicking his wrist around and cutting into the creature's arm deeply with one side of his glaive.

Alonso charged forward, protecting Athrodar from the frontal attack and plunging his glaive deep into the abdomen of another, hearing it whine as he pulled the blade out and cut off its head immediately after. "What are they?"

Athrodar let loose another arrow into the one Wilfred was fighting, hitting it in the eye and snuffing out whatever life it had. "I don't know, they're too fast to get a good look at." He replied, nocking another arrow into place and letting it loose shortly after and missing his target.

Wilfred began to tangle with the final two, receiving a slash across his arm from their clawed hands, moving into a defensive style of fighting to limit the amount of hits they can get on him. Alonso quickly ran to his side the moment he saw the change in his fighting style, cutting down one of them instantly and pulling the injured guard away.

Seeing a window open for him, Athrodar nocked another arrow into place, enchanting it with frost in the meantime and letting it loose once the arrow head glowed an intense cerulean blue, seeing it embed itself in the beasts leg. "Grab him before he escapes!" Athrodar commanded, slinging his bow over his shoulder and making his way to Wilfred, allowing Alonso to take hold of the beast they were fighting.

Wilfred began to shake Athrodar off him. "I'm fine, it was just a cut."

The Death Ranger smirked, patting him on the other arm. "Good." He looked over to Alonso who had thrown the beast onto the floor, pointing his glaive at it. "What is it?"

Alonso moved the glaive to its throat, lifting the beast's head up to inspect it. "It looks like a wolf. Though it's built like a man."

"Worgen." Wilfred said, hearing the beast growl at them. "I thought they were all killed a few years back."

"Apparently not" Athrodar replied, unsheathing a knife and placing it where he figured its heart laid. "You can understand us, so I presume you can talk." He heard it growl at him, Athrodar shaking his head and placing a hand on Alonso's glaive before pushing it into the worgen's throat. Just as he let go of the glaive, Alonso pulled it out, swinging it around to decapitate the beasts head.

Wilfred picked up his double edged glaive, moving over to the other three worgen and cleanly taking off their heads, holding two of them by the fur and sticking the third of the end of his glaive. "The Dark Lady will want to know about this." He told the other two, making his way towards the breach point.

"Alonso, take his head." Athrodar commanded, standing up and sheathing his knife. "We're done here."

* * *

"What do you mean we have to go back to Orgrimmar?"

Clea continued to read a letter in her hand, the rest of the throne room being escorted out whilst Sylvanas began to pace, hoping her Ranger-General had misread it. "It says you, Lor'themar and Vol'jin have to return to Orgrimmar, my lady."

Sylvanas let out a frustrated groan. "Does it say why?"

"Apparently Cairne and Garrosh are going to have a Mak'gora. With the old rules." Clea looked up from the parchment. "One of them will die."

"And we _have_ to be there? Can't I just send my best?" She saw Clea shake her head, groaning once more. "Fine... we'll be there."

"Will you be taking Athrodar?" asked the Ranger-General.

"No." She replied. "He's in Silverpine, scouting out that wall to the south."

The doors to the throne room opened up, the elf in question walking through them followed by his two guards, Alonso carrying a burlap sack over his shoulder. "My Queen." Athrodar began, taking the sack off Alonso and quickly climbing up the dais. "We have a problem." He dropped the sack at her feet, watching as she opened it.

"Worgen..." Clea muttered, looking over to him. "They came from beyond the wall?"

Athrodar nodded. "These four were on the wall when we passed through it. We don't know how many are further in."

"Clea." The Ranger-General turned her attention to her Queen. "Gather a small force and head south. Try to keep them contained and make sure they don't pour into our lands."

The Dark Ranger-General nodded. "Right away, my Queen."

Athrodar watched her begin to leave the throne room, turning his attention to Sylvanas. "Where do you need us, my lady?"

"Orgrimmar." She replied, calling over one of her royal guards to take the heads away. "We have been summoned to return there, though I will be taking a portal this time. Get this over with as quickly as possible."

Athrodar bowed his head slightly. "I understand, my Queen."

Sylvanas, Athrodar, Wilfred and Alonso made their way towards the Mage Quarter, taking a portal to Orgrimmar and arriving in the cleft of shadows. "Now this is a part of Orgrimmar I wouldn't mind being in." Wilfred muttered, following Athrodar and Sylvanas as they made their way to the ring of valour.

When they arrived outside the arena, they realised they were the last to show up though it didn't bother them, walking passed Lor'themar and Halduron, Vol'jin and his guards. "Why are we here exactly?" Athrodar whispered to Sylvanas, sitting down in the audience stands and spotting Cairne talking to a druid he knew to be Hamuul Runetotem.

"Mak'gora. A duel of honour." Sylvanas replied, glancing over to him. "Tell me about that wall. What happened?"

Athrodar watched Alonso and Wilfred sit behind them, followed by Lor'themar and Halduron sitting close by. "We camped outside it for two weeks after arriving, though there was no activity in the area. I don't know what changed, but one of them was bold enough to approach the top of the wall."

"Wolves like to hunt." She told him, lowering her voice when more members of the Horde poured into the stands, trying to keep the breach in Greymane wall hidden from the rest of the Horde. "The question is, what has brought them out of hiding?"

"Perhaps they're being hunted themselves. The city of Gilneas is behind those walls, I think those wolves are running from them. And now that the wall has been opened, they have a chance to escape."

"The Kingdom of Gilneas however is full of humans. The moment they see us, they will attack." She reminded him, turning her gaze towards the arena when she saw Garrosh enter it. "Here we go."

Both Garrosh and Cairne had their weapons blessed by shamans, Cairne deciding to go with his Bloodhoof Runespear, a sacred family weapon that past Bloodhoof Chieftains wielded. Garrosh used Gorehowl, the infamous axe that belonged to his father. "If the worgen attack, Clea and her scouts will be overrun within a couple of minutes." Athrodar whispered to her, keeping his gaze on the arena below. "We need to return as soon as possible to prevent that."

"We will." She reassured him. "But we can't leave now. I'm trying to rebuild our relationship with the Horde after the Wrathgate, which means showing up to these events when summoned."

"Even though you don't want to go?"

She smirked. "Especially when I don't want to go."

As the two shamans left the arena, Garrosh began to taunt the old bull, charging at him headstrong and raising his axe into the air, Cairne dodging the blade with ease. Athrodar sat forward a little when Cairne continued to dance around the young orc, impressed by how light he was on his hooves despite how heavy he looked to be. "This might be more even than I first thought." He muttered, seeing Cairne put a small cut into Garrosh's arm.

"I have to give it to the old bull." Sylvanas began. "He can fight."

Athrodar smirked. "Perhaps we could be getting another new Warchief." Though the moment those words left his lips, Garrosh shattered the Runespear with Gorehowl, leaving a glancing slash in the chest of the old bull. "Or not."

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at the Tauren, seeing him take just a small cut yet acting as if he had slashed several times. "Something's not right."

On closer inspection, Athrodar recognised what was going on. "He's been poisoned." He whispered, standing up and walking to the edge of the stands, spotting the symptoms almost immediately. "Nerubian..."

Cairne became faint the moment the axe sliced him, unable to raise what remained of his Runespear to defend himself. He lifted his head a little to look at Magatha Grimtotem, Garrosh's choice of shaman, widening his eyes when he too realised he was poisoned. Closing his eyes to accept his fate, he exhaled his final breath as Gorehowl sliced into his neck, killing him instantly.

Athrodar looked over to where Magatha stood, seeing her give out orders to two Grimtotem Tauren, looking back at Sylvanas. "I'll be right back." he yelled to her as the crowd cheered at Garrosh's victory.

Sylvanas watched him run off, looking back at both Alonso and Wilfred the moment she lost sight of him. "Follow him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Both guards nodded at her, standing up from where they sat and quickly making their way through the crowd of orcs.

Athrodar climbed down the side of the arena, landing just in front of the two Tauren that were on the move, unsheathing his two swords and pointing them at the pair of them. "Going somewhere?"

"Out of the way, worm!" One of them yelled, swinging a two handed mallet at him.

He dodged the blunt weapon, freezing the other Tauren's feet in place when she began to run away. "Your chieftain lies dead in that arena and you run away?"

"He is not our chieftain." One of the snapped, spitting at Athrodar's feet. "No Grimtotem worth their hide will follow a Bloodhoof." He swung his mallet again, Athrodar dodging it and plunging both swords into the Tauren's back having quickly maneuvered his way around him.

"Then you're an enemy of mine." He whispered, pulling both sword out and making his way over to the other one still frozen in place.

"No.. please! I was just following orders!" She cried, cowering away from him.

Alonso and Wilfred quickly joined Athrodar, looking down at the dead Tauren behind him before turning their gaze to the one frozen in place. "Athrodar, what's going on?"

"Go up the path and to the arena. There's a Tauren women in there, Magatha. Make sure she doesn't leave." He narrowed his eyes at the cowering Tauren in front of him. "I am going to have a little word with this one."

The two of them discussed what was going on for a couple of minutes, Athrodar receiving a lot more information than he had planned, but was grateful for her cooperation. "That's all I know, I swear it!" She clapped her hands together, pleading with the Death Knight. "They're waiting on a ridge outside Thunder Bluff. We were going to give them the order to attack!"

Athrodar sheathed his swords, freezing the Tauren woman's hand behind her back and pushing her towards the arena. "Thank you." He told her, climbing the path Wilfred and Alonso ran up. "Let's go talk to your leader, shall we?"

As he reached Wilfred and Alonso, he saw the leader of the Grimtotem on her knees with Garrosh on the other side of the gate yelling at the two undead humans. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Warchief." Athrodar began, bowing his head at the young orc. "Your shaman has deceived you."

The young Warchief glared at the Death Knight. "What do you mean?"

"She has poisoned your axe, Warchief. The moment it connected with Cairne was the moment he died." He glanced down at the axe Garrosh began to look at. "It's Nerubian, much like the poison we saw in Northrend."

Garrosh sniffed the liquid on his axe that wasn't blood, making a sound of disgust when he recognised it. "You dishonour me, Shaman." He looked down at the Tauren on her knees. "You have robbed me of an honourable kill, by using a cowards weapon!" He looked over to Athrodar who held the scared Tauren down on the floor. "Who is she?"

"A Grimtotem Tauren, Warchief. She was instructed by your shaman to send word to her forces to take Thunder Bluff from the Bloodhoof." He looked down at the Tauren women on her knees, who in turn was looking down at the dirt in front of her. "I stopped them before they could."

Garrosh grunted, looking down at Magatha. "Open the gate. It appears we are going to get more than just a Mak'gora today."

Wilfred pulled on a lever that opened the gate in front of them, both him and Alonso pushing Magatha forward and into the centre of the arena. Athrodar picked up the Tauren women in front of him, pushing her towards the centre of the arena as well. "They're yours to do as you wish, Warchief."

Garrosh nodded, looking at the Death Knight before walking around the two Grimtotem women. "Warriors of the Horde!" He yelled, pointing his axe at the audience. "It has come to my attention that my axe was poisoned by my shaman." He pointed the axe over to Magatha. "An enemy of the Horde that has been conspiring the shadows!"

The orcs in the arena began to boo and yell curses at the Grimtotem leader. "She has robbed me of a fair contest against an equally fair combatant." Garrosh looked down at the body of Cairne that was being worked on by Hamuul Runetotem, the Archdruid of Thunderbluff working on his Chieftain's body to make him representable for a funeral. "There is only one punishment that I can think of that she deserves." He looked down at Magatha, holding Gorehowl in both hands. "Execution."

The stands erupted in cheers, all of the orcs getting onto her feet and chanting "Kill." Athrodar looked over to where he knew Sylvanas to be, seeing the Banshee Queen nod slightly at him, nodding back to her. "Magatha Grimtotem." Garrosh began, standing in front of the Tauren. "You have dishonoured the Horde, and everything it stands for."

The Tauren began to plead for her life, Garrosh being a little disgusted at her fear of death. He turned his attention to the other Tauren women who had a mask of fear that kept her silent throughout the whole thing. "You." He said, walking in front of the Tauren and gripping his axe tightly. "You'll be the first."

As Garrosh walked around her, Wilfred and Alonso placed their glaives on either side of her neck, keeping her in place as the Warchief raised Gorehowl, looking to embed the axe deep into her skull. "For the Horde!" He chanted, the crowd of orcs follow suit as the axe came crashing down into her head, the stands erupting into cheers.

Athrodar kept Magatha on the ground, placing a hand on shoulder to keep her still whilst Garrosh made his way over to her. "Magatha Grimtotem." He said, lifting his axe above his head. "You have failed the Horde!"

The stands erupted into cheers as Gorehowl embedded itself into Magatha's skull, Garrosh placing a boot on her back and ripping the axe out of her head, turning to face Athrodar whilst the Horde in the stands cheered. "If what you tell me is true, we need to send word to Baine, Cairne's son, and inform him of the Grimtotem plans."

Athrodar placed a hand on his chest, bowing his head. "I will send out a runner. For the Horde."

Garrosh nodded slightly. "For the Horde."

Hamuul Runetotem overheard their conversation, walking towards Athrodar when he moved away from the Warchief. "I will go warn Baine. I am a close family friend and he will listen to me." The Archdruid looked back at the Tauren Chieftain. "I have left my students to take care of him."

Athrodar nodded. "I suggest you go now, Archdruid. We don't know if they were given a fixed time of attack."

The Archdruid transformed into a bird, quickly flying out of the arena and towards Thunder Bluff.

Looking into the audience, Athrodar saw the Banshee Queen make her way out of the arena and towards what he can only guess was the cleft of shadows, signalling for both Alonso and Wilfred to follow him. "Death Knight."

He stopped walking, turning around to see Garrosh coming his way. "Warchief." He replied, bowing his head. "What can I do you for?"

"I never much cared for your kind." He stated bluntly, looking over Athrodar and towards his two guards. "That being said, you done the Horde a great service today. You potentially stopped a siege on one of our cities by capturing the plotters before they could go through with their plan." He looked down at Gorehowl in his hand. "I have been told by Saurfang that you fought with honour in Icecrown, dealing the final blow to the Lich King."

Athrodar nodded once. "I did. Though I didn't think Saurfang was present in the fight."

"No matter. I just came over to say that I look forward to fighting by your side in the future."

Athrodar placed a fist on his chest, bowing his head slightly. "And I look forward to fighting by yours, Warchief."

After the brief conversation, Athrodar, along with Wilfred and Alonso returned to the Cleft of Shadows, meeting up with Sylvanas who was waiting for a portal to Undercity. "You're finally done chatting with our Warchief?"

Athrodar glanced over to the troll mage summoning the portal, watching him avert his eyes. "I am. Why, were you worried?"

Sylvanas snickered. "Please, like I was worried." She walked through the portal once it materialised, Athrodar and his two guards walking through it shortly after. "What were you talking to him about?"

"He told me I done the Horde a great service." Athrodar shrugged. "Whether he meant it or just said it because there were many witnesses, I won't know."

The Banshee Queen waved away the mages around them, looking over to the two undead humans. "Leave us." Wilfred and Alonso bowed to her, walking away shortly after.

"You know, every time we're alone it doesn't end up the way it starts." Athrodar reminded her.

"Oh?" Sylvanas stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his arm. "And how does this normally end up?"

Athrodar placed his hands on her waist, stepping closer until they were inches apart. "However my Queen wants it to end." He whispered, kissing her lightly.

"Mmm.. If only we weren't out in the open." She moved her mouth towards his ear. "I'd take you this very second." She whispered, biting the bottom of his ear.

"Then why are we standing here?" He asked, moving his hands behind her back and planting kisses down her neck. "You have a perfectly fine chamber of your own."

She closed her eyes and smiled as he continued to kiss her. "We will have to go through the throne room, which means being stopped by the many ambassadors inside." She pushed him back to stop him from taking it any further. "It will ruin the mood if they start bugging me."

"Perhaps I should stand by your side whilst you deal with them. It may make it easier for you, my Queen."

She grinned, pulling him in for a long kiss. "And this is why I am happy you're here."


	6. Chapter 6

**First steps inside Gilneas**

"Is this going to take any longer?"

Anya leaned back on the wall behind her, looking towards the armoury on the other side of the barracks. "Patience. These are the best blacksmiths in the city. Sure they take their time, but what they can do is pretty impressive considering our lack of resources."

"But what are they doing, remaking the armour? I just wanted to see what it would look like on both Alonso and Wilfred before we move out towards Greymane Wall." He glanced over to the Dark Ranger by his side, seeing her raised eyebrow. "What? They're my personal guard and I'd like them to take a few hits before they actually get injured."

She folded her arms across her chest, looking back towards the armoury. "Alright, as long as you have the money for it."

Athrodar began to laugh, stopping when he saw Anya's straight face. "You're serious?"

She nodded. "Yup. The Dark Lady didn't want her Dark Ranger's to exploit the traders for their own personal gain. So she sanctioned a law that made it so we have to pay the original prices." She grinned, patting him on the arm. "So I hope you have the coin for it." She placed a hand in front of him when he began to walk away. "Though if you don't have the coin, I'm sure our Queen will pay for it. After all, she really likes you." Anya winked at him.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Athrodar pulled out a small sack of gold, the exact amount for both new sets of armour for his guards.

Anya took the sack of gold off him, opening it up and inspecting the coins inside. "What did she do, pay you for your time?"

Athrodar saw her smirk, taking the sack of gold off of her. "No. I told her I was thinking about giving my guards actual armour, to which she gave me the money I required."

"Ooh... So she sent you away to buy something nice?" Anya's smirk turned into a grin. "Will you be trying it on later for her to see?"

"No, I just said they're not -"

"Oh I know!" She placed both her hands on his arm, shaking him to get his attention. "When you do go to show her, bring me along so I can see you put on a quick show for us."

Athrodar was a loss for words, not believing this conversation was actually happening. "Are you bored or something?"

The Dark Ranger nodded. "A little bit, yeah. Clea is in Silverpine and I have nothing to do. When I saw you making your way here, I thought it would be a good time to catch up." She punched him on the arm. "So how have you been? How are you fitting in?"

He glanced back at her. "You want me to answer both of those? Or just throw them together into one answer?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Up to you."

"I suppose it's gone about as well as I thought it would. Outside of assignments, I've been pretty isolated. Your sisters don't seem as talkative as you or Clea."

Anya laughed. "That's because you're different. And because of what happened in Northrend."

"My fighting for Arthas more than once?"

She nodded. "Exactly that, yes."

Athrodar sat down on the floor next to her and continued to look towards the armoury, still waiting for the blacksmiths to finish. "I'm not complaining. It gives me time to train them." He pointed towards the armoury. "Just sometimes it does feel like I'm not wanted." He looked up at Anya. "Not by everyone of course, if you know what I mean."

The Dark Ranger rolled her eyes. "I think the entirety of Undercity knows what you mean. Which is the reason most of them avoid you."

Athrodar tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"I suppose someone should tell you." She sat down by his side. "Most of the Dark Rangers and Forsaken don't trust you. They believe you're only here for your relationship with the Dark Lady." She held up her hand. "Whatever that may be, I'm not judging. They also believe that you don't care for the Forsaken as a whole and that, once again, you only care for our Queen." She smiled a little. "They also avoid you because they believe if they say or do something you don't agree with, you'll tell the Dark Lady."

"You know that's not true, right? I joined the Forsaken because I felt more at home here than anywhere else. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't believe they're worth fighting for." He shook his head. "Also I don't care what people say when they're around me. Words are meaningless unless their intention with them is to insult."

Anya shrugged her shoulders, looking towards the armoury. "We can't know that for sure. Just give it some time, they will come around to the idea of you being here." She stood up, making her way towards the armoury. "This is ridiculous, even I'm getting bored of waiting for this long." As she made her way to the entrance of the building, Alonso walked out of it in his new armour. "Wow..."

Athrodar stood up, nodding his head approvingly when Wilfred walked out shortly after. "Now this is more like it." He made his way over to the blacksmiths walking out of the building, dropping the sack of gold in their bony hands. "Good work on the armour. This will keep them a lot more protected than what they were wearing."

"I feel more protected." Alonso added, looking down at the sturdy black armour he was wearing, slowly moving a hand over one of the many skulls. Once he was satisfied with it, he looked down at Anya who looked dumbstruck, nodding his head once at the Dark Ranger. "Can I help you?"

Athrodar looked over to the Dark Ranger, slowly pushing her away when she stood there silently, still staring at both Death Knights. "Close you're mouth." He told her, pushing her away from the two of them. "Seriously, what's with you?"

"I have just never seen them up close before." She replied quietly. "Do you know if any of them are looking for someone?"

"Can you honestly hear yourself right now?" He shook his head, trying to stop himself from laughing. "Since when did you want a relationship? What about Clea?"

"What about her? She can get her own."

Athrodar pulled back a little, frowning at her. "You mean you two aren't?"

"Together?" Anya burst into laughter when she saw he was serious about the question. "By the gods no. We're close, sure. But we've always been inseparable until told to break apart."

"I see... Either way, you can go now, we're leaving for Silverpine so there's no need to stay here."

Anya pouted at him. "Fine."

* * *

A camp had been set up outside the Gilnean territory with several guards dotted around it. When Athrodar eventually arrived at it, he saw Clea beckon him over before walking into her tent. As he entered it, he saw the Dark Ranger-General pointing towards an area on the crudely drawn out map in front of her. "Here is our problem." She told him, watching the Death Ranger walk towards the map.

"The city?" He watched her nod her head. "Have the worgen taken control of it?"

"No, but the humans living inside it have been causing more trouble than those beasts so far. There's not much going on, but we do get the odd skirmishes."

"Have any of you ventured deep into these lands?" He glanced over to Clea when she remained silent. "What is it?"

"We lost the majority of our scouting party when we sent them in. It was our one and only time we came up against the worgen." She shook her head, the images of that event playing in her mind. "They were stronger than we thought they would be. Faster too."

"That may explain why this place looks smaller than I thought it would be." He turned his attention back to the map. "Where roughly were you attacked?"

"Not far in." She placed of her hand over a woodland area. "In these woods, just south of the gate."

"And you couldn't get further in?"

She shook her head once more. "Not without taking significantly more casualties."

"Has word been sent to -"

"Yes." Clea interrupted. "I have sent word to our Queen. We are in dire need of reinforcements, and dare I say not just the Forsaken kind." She looked down at the battle map. "News of this breach in the wall will reach the Warchief's ears. It's only a matter of time before he makes his move."

"And what if we get attacked? Do you think we can hold them off?"

"With how many we have left, along with what you brought." She looked past him and towards his two newly outfitted guards. "I'd say we stand a chance. Though it's a slim one."

"That's all I need." He replied, making to leave the tent.

"What do you plan to do?" She asked.

Athrodar turned his head a little, the Dark Ranger-General catching a glimpse of his face from behind his hood. "Venture into their lands."

"On your own!?" She questioned, a little shocked he had said that.

"No." He looked towards the exit of the tent. "I'm taking both Alonso and Wilfred with me. A small party means we're less likely to get spotted. And if I do get spotted, I want them with me."

Clea followed him out the tent, shouting at him when he was too far away for a quiet conversation. "And what do I tell our Queen if you don't return?"

Athrodar looked around the camp, seeing all eyes locked onto him and Clea, turning to face the Dark Ranger-General. "Tell her what you know. That I have ventured into Gilneas alone with my guards."

She watched him walk out the camp, followed closely by his two guards. "Damn it!" She looked to her right, spotting one of her Dark Rangers standing there, watching Athrodar walk away. "Alina!"

The Dark Ranger looked over to her, quickly jogging in her direction. "Ranger-General." She said, saluting at the same time.

"I need you to return to Undercity and inform Lady Sylvanas."

Alina nodded, looking towards Athrodar. "What do I tell her?"

Clea followed her gaze. "Tell her, that Death Ranger Athrodar has gone into Gilneas despite being told of our misfortunes beyond the wall."

Alina nodded her head, climbing on top of a skeletal horse that was brought to her by the stable master. "I'll be quick, sister. The Queen will be informed."

The Dark Ranger-General nodded, slapping the horse to get it moving. "Good."

* * *

"The bloody undead are at our walls!"

"For years it has kept them at bay. Now that earthquake has opened up a hole for them."

"And those worgen! Bastards have been taking our lands away from us."

Athrodar lowered his hand, Alonso and Wilfred crouching down lower behind trees. "Let's get out of 'ere. Northgate Woods isn't safe. Not any more."

Alonso took one step forward, not checking the floor in front of him and standing on a twig, making the humans in front of the turn around. "What was that?"

Athrodar looked back towards Alonso with Wilfred doing the same, all three of them slowly pulling out their weapons. Just as the Gilnean's began to walk towards the three undead, there was a howl that echoed around them, frightening them into running away.

Wilfred looked over to Athrodar who began to scan the trees around them, pointing towards his two guards and signalling them to stay alert.

When nothing was heard for a couple of minutes, Athrodar began to slowly move further into the forest they were in, still scanning the trees for any sign of worgen. "It's too quiet." He told both his guards, reaching behind his back for an arrow in his quiver. "They're hunting."

"Hunting what?" Alonso asked, readying his weapon."

"Us." He glanced back, looking at both his guards. "Remember what I taught you. We're Death Knights. We have the ability to use the frosts of Northrend to empower ourselves and our weapons." He watched the pair of them nod, followed by lightly enchanting their double edged glaives in frost. "Good. Now keep an eye out, our weapons will draw their attention."

And he wasn't wrong. A few seconds after they had enchanted their weapons, several howls were let out throughout the forest, Athrodar nocking an arrow into his bow, though not drawing back the bowstring. Wilfred saw this action, frowning at it. "Do you not want to kill them?"

Athrodar shook his head. "I wish to talk to them, that's why we're here. They're fighting the humans, just like we're fighting them. If we can work together perhaps we can achieve both our goals."

"Are you sure that will work?" Alonso asked, stepping a little closer to him. "Because it seems like you're not too confident yourself, Athrodar."

"If I'm honest, I'm not. But it's worth a shot."

The three of them took a few more steps deeper into the forest before the worgen began to show themselves. Several of them jumped down from the trees, whilst the rest began to sprint towards them on all fours, standing up on just two legs once they had created a circle around the three of them. "Just say when and we will deal with them, Athrodar."

Athrodar placed a hand on Wilfred's glaive, lowering it a little. "No.." He stepped forward, hearing several growls and stopping his movement. "I wish to speak with your leader. I have a proposition for him."

The worgen began to look around at each other, a few of them sniffing the air whilst others began to growl some more. "I don't think they want to talk." Wilfred whispered to him. "We should leave now before it becomes too difficult to do so."

They all began to back away slowly, only to hear a loud growl come from behind them. "Looks like we won't be leaving without a fight." Athrodar muttered, pulling his bowstring back a bit. "What do you say lads? Person with the least kills has to clean our gear?"

Wilfred and Alonso grinned, clutching their glaives tightly. "Deal." They both said, charging towards the worgen with Athrodar close behind.

As soon as they downed one each, several of the worgen at the back began to fall without the three undead touching them, Athrodar catching a glimpse of an archer firing an arrow into another one, their starlight eyes giving their position away more than anything. Grinning when he realised who it was, Athrodar slammed his hand down onto the ground, watching as ice formed around it and quickly spread out to freeze the worgen in place.

Wilfred shook his head, stabbing his glaive into the ground. "I hope that doesn't count towards your kills."

Athrodar placed a hand on his back, walking past him. "Bet's off, we have company." He glanced over to Alonso who was inspecting one of the frozen worgen. "Wait here." He made his way towards the starlight eyes, stopping a few steps away from them. "Elaria." He said, bowing his head slightly. "Why are you here?"

Her eyes moved a little, looking over Athrodar's shoulder and towards the two undead humans inspecting the frozen worgen. "Saving you, apparently."

"Oh! You were saving me?" Athrodar looked back towards the frozen worgen. "Which part of that was you?"

Elaria stepped out of the shadows she was currently in, pointing towards the frozen worgen. "You see all of that? That was my doing. If I didn't start killing them from behind, giving away my position, you wouldn't have done that."

"Is that so?"

She nodded. "Mhm."

Athrodar smirked, extending a hand out to her. "It's good to see you, Elaria."

She took hold of his hand, pulling him in for a hug, the pair of them patting each other on the back. "You too." She pulled away, looking him up and down. "You look good."

"And you look... like yourself." He received a punch in the arm, grinning at her. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. Just broke free from those Dawnstriders." She leaned forward a little. "You're not spoken highly of by them. Driana is on a war path, looking to take your life for hurting Thalina." She saw his eyes drop down a little. "She's fine, before you ask. Misses you, of course and doesn't speak to anyone."

"I know."

"She just keeps to herself, holding onto your daughter as if her life depended on it. She wouldn't even let Liadrin take a look at her to check her wounds, see if they had healed properly since leaving Dalaran."

Athrodar nodded. "Telramar told me when he visited Orgrimmar."

"Ah yes. He mentioned that." She placed a hand on his arm. "You're doing the right thing, Athrodar. She won't move on if you show your face this early."

He sighed, lowering his head. "I know. But it's difficult, you know? Knowing that I have to hurt her to heal her."

"But surely knowing this will make her happy in the long run is better?"

He nodded his head, sighing once more. "It is." He glanced over his shoulder when he heard movement, seeing both Alonso and Wilfred tentatively make their way over to him. "We need to return to the Dark Lady. Stay safe, alright?"

She pulled him in for another hug, receiving one in return. "I will, as long as you don't die again."

He grinned. "I'll try." He pulled away from the hug, looking at her. "Do you have anywhere to stay, now that you've left Eversong?"

"Hmm... I'll probably go to Booty Bay, maybe Stormwind." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll figure something out."

"Well, good luck. And like I said before, try to keep an eye on her."

Elaria nodded. "I told her I'd visit in a month or two, though she didn't reply. I'm sure she got the message."

"Almost likely." Athrodar turned his head a little, catching a glimpse of Alonso who stood nearby. "We should get moving."

Elaria said her goodbyes one last time before running off into the forest. Alonso and Wilfred came to Athrodar's side, both watching the Night Elf disappear into the trees. "Does the Dark Lady know you're talking to Alliance?"

"She's not Alliance." He told them, turning around and walking further into Gilnean territory. "She's a potential asset we can use in the future."

"Aren't we meant to be returning to the Dark Lady?" Wilfred asked, seeing Athrodar walk the complete opposite way to the Forsaken capital.

"No. I need to see what's going on for myself. You can both return to Undercity and inform her of what I'm doing, or you can join me in gathering as much information as possible."

The two of them looked at each other, Alonso falling in behind Athrodar a few seconds later whilst Wilfred watched them walk away, sighing and falling in alongside Alonso shortly after.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Worgen of Gilneas**

"What do you mean he's not returned!?" Sylvanas shouted, throwing a forsaken statue across the room and watched it shatter as it impacted the wall. "Where is he!?"

Clea bowed deeply to her Queen. "Apologies, Dark Lady, but we are not certain on his location. All we know is he is somewhere in Gilneas, along with his guards."

"How long has he been out there?" She asked, hoping it wasn't as long as she was fearing.

"A week now, my Queen."

"Damn it!" She hissed, facing her Dark Ranger-General. "Send out all of our scouts. Find him and bring him back here!"

Clea didn't move, staring at her Queen. "M.. My Lady, are you sure? We have no idea where he is. To use all of our resources just to find him doesn't make sense."

Sylvanas glared at her. "Did I ask for your opinion?" She sighed, turning away from her and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Go find me Viraleth. I need her."

Clea bowed her head. "Right away, my Queen."

The Banshee Queen stood alone in the war room for a couple of minutes, her mind racing several thoughts a second, all of them having to do with Athrodar in one way or another, none of them being positive thoughts. When the door to the war room did open, she span on her heel to face the Dark Ranger she had called for, seeing Viraleth quickly make her way over to her, bowing her head a little and standing to attention.

Sylvanas took hold of one of her hands, placing one under it whilst her other one was on top of it. "Viraleth, I need you to find him for me. You know him more than any of them, you'll know how he acts, what decisions he would make." She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Find him for me. Please."

Hearing her Queen say please had surprised the Dark Ranger a little, nodding her head profusely at her. "I will do my best, my Lady."

* * *

Deep within Gilnean territory, Athrodar, Alonso and Wilfred had remained hidden to the humans, though they were less successful with the worgen. With every encounter had come failure in his plan to talk to their leader, though he knew he was getting close.

The three of them were staying in an abandoned house for the time being. Athrodar was counting his arrows, having lost three-quarters of his starting number whilst Alonso and Wilfred were trying to fix their armour with whatever scraps they could. "Their packs are getting bigger the further south we get." Alonso said, hammering out a dent in his chest plate.

Athrodar nodded. "It means we're close to their leader."

"Should we send for backup? Who knows how many we will face if we get to the leader."

"No." Athrodar said, standing up from the chair he sat in. "When we get to the big guy, he should see reason and hold off his worgen."

"And if he doesn't?" Wilfred asked.

"Then we clear out the worgen threat before sending word to Sylvanas that Gilneas is ready to be conquered" Athrodar picked up his remaining arrows, putting them in his quiver and slinging it over his shoulder. "Let's just hope we all survive to see either one of those futures."

The three of them got ready, making their way out of the house and continuing their search for the worgen leader, heading as far south as they could go. Wilfred had been tasked with pushing ahead of the other two, keeping low and being told to not engage unless they engaged him first.

Alonso on the other hand, had remained by Athrodar's side after drawing the shorter straw. The lack of arrows in Athrodar's quiver had caught his attention as they stood behind a couple of trees, waiting for Wilfred to report back to them. "You've got to make them count." He told him, seeing the Death Ranger glance over to him.

"I know." He replied. "I'm hoping I don't have to use them."

Alonso gripped his double edged glaive tightly when several howls echoed around them, hearing the metallic boots of Wilfred come running back to them. "Did you hear that?"

Athrodar nodded, pulling out one sword whilst holding onto his bow with his other hand. "I did. You didn't see anything whilst you were gone, did you?"

Wilfred shook his head, standing next to Athrodar. "I returned as soon as the first howl was sound. I didn't see any worgen before then."

The moment Athrodar enchanted his sword with frost, both Wilfred and Alonso done the same with their glaives, the three of them standing back to back and waiting for their predators to make themselves known.

At first a couple of worgen appeared in front of them, then a few more and then a few more. They were quickly surrounded on all sides by at least three layers of worgen, Alonso and Wilfred looking over to Athrodar every few seconds, seeing the Death Ranger not look at all worried about the outcome. "There's too many of them to take on." Alonso said quietly, hoping Athrodar would agree.

Wilfred nodded. "And I don't see any clear leader in sight."

Athrodar glanced over to the pair of them individually, knowing they're both right but not wanting to back down from his self assigned task. "We didn't come this far to run away now." The Death Ranger took a step forward, looking through the ranks of worgen in front of him. "I wish to speak with your alpha. We mean no harm and just want to offer a proposition."

There was a loud laugh coming from behind him, Athrodar turning around and looking towards the sound along with Alonso and Wilfred. "You mean no harm, yet you have slain a lot of my worgen." The owner of the voice stepped out from behind his worgen, standing almost double their size. "What proposition do you bring from your Banshee Queen? What could she want with us?"

Athrodar placed his sword back in its sheath, though he kept his bow in hand. "Gilneas."

The alpha looked down at him, slowly pacing around the circle his worgen created. After a long, agonising minute he spoke once more. "I'm listening."

"The Queen is setting her gaze upon these lands, wanting to conquer all of Lordaeron for the Forsaken and keeping the Alliance out of the north." Athrodar began to mirror the worgen's movements, walking parallel to him. "We can't do that with the worgen remaining a constant threat to us."

The alpha growled at him, stopping at the edge of the circle. "And what do we get out of this arrangement?"

Athrodar stopped as well, facing the worgen completely. "What do you want? We will try to get you anything."

The alpha grinned wickedly, all his teeth showing when he thought about what he wanted. "Anything?"

* * *

Sylvanas sat on her throne, not listening to the Forsaken citizen in front of her voicing his concerns. She had received several reports from her Dark Rangers, though none of them had spoken about her Death Ranger, even after she sent every one of them out to find him two weeks ago now. She had kept Anya behind after she had returned with no news on him, the Dark Ranger keeping track of everything the Forsaken were saying just in case the Dark Lady wasn't paying attention.

She had gotten used to this though as Sylvanas had remained distracted for the two weeks, even more so when her chief scout Viraleth hadn't reported in for a week. When she had to let out her frustration, she normally went to her personal chambers and vented out her anger in any way necessary. Throwing objects around the room, letting out several banshee screams or just punching the wall until her knuckles began to show as she wore away her skin, needing to find a necromancer just to repair it.

Just as the Forsaken talking to her had finished, Sylvanas stood up from her throne and glanced over to Anya, the Dark Ranger nodding at her and taking over from her whilst she began to make her way to her chambers. The first week she had done this, several of the ambassadors there had watched her leave, questioning where she was going. But as the second week began, none of them uttered a word as they figured they would get no response from her until she returned.

When she arrived in her chambers, she found she didn't have the energy to throw things around the room, nor spend several minutes around necromancers as they patched up her hand after punching the wall several times until it reduced her knuckles to just bone. She wanted to scream, but found even that to be an arduous task.

She slowly made her way to the bed in one corner of the room, sitting down on the side of it and looking down at her hands that she had kept on her lap. It had been three weeks since Athrodar had supposedly gone into Gilneas alone, two weeks since she had sent out all of her Dark Rangers to find him and one week since Viraleth had last sent a report on what she had found.

She didn't know what news she would be getting this week, if she would be getting any news. Falling backwards on the bed until she was laying down, she let out a long, frustrated sigh, not wanting to talk to anyone unless she was certain they would share good news, but even then she thought that was becoming a rarity.

That was until there was a knock on the door, the Banshee Queen sitting up and making herself look presentable before telling them to come in. When she saw Anya open the door, taking no steps into the room, she questioned the Dark Ranger. "What is it?"

Anya kept the door open, nodding towards the throne room. "He's here." She said, watching her Queen try to hide the relief that washed over her face. "He has a worgen with him, though he insists on talking to you."

Sylvanas walked past her, Anya following her closely. "Athrodar wants to talk to me, or the worgen?"

"Both." The Dark Ranger responded, quickly moving in front of the Banshee Queen to open the door for her. "They won't say anything else until you're there."

As the two of them entered the throne room, Sylvanas had noticed the whole place had been cleared out, except for the four figures she could see standing by her throne, three of them were undead, one of them was worgen. "Athrodar," she began, trying to remain professional despite being worried about him for the past three weeks.

Though she wouldn't tell anybody out right that she was.

"I see you have brought me, what? A gift?"

Athrodar bowed his head to her as she sat down. "I have brought you something that can change our war against Gilneas before it even starts."

The worgen looked over to Athrodar, growling quietly at him. "You told me _she_ had asked you to bring me here."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, sitting forward on her throne a little. "Did he?" She turned her gaze towards Athrodar who lowered his eyes away from her. "He has done a few things without talking to me about it first as of late."

Athrodar lowered his head. "My Queen, I only done what I thought best for the Forsaken and the Horde."

She held up her hand. "We will speak about it later." Her gaze turned towards the worgen. "And what exactly did he promise you?"

The alpha stood forward, knowing he no longer had to stand by Athrodar and thinking him as just another lackey. "He told me you plan to secure all of Lordaeron for the Forsaken and that your next target is Gilneas." He looked back towards Athrodar for a second, seeing the Death Ranger remain looking down at the floor. "He told me if my worgen joined your assault, you can get something you want and we can get something I want."

Sylvanas glanced over to Athrodar. "Did he now?" She nodded her head a little, turning her gaze back to the worgen. "And what is it you want?"

"An artifact. The Scythe of Elune to be precise. It's the key to releasing all of my worgen from the Emerald Dream. If you help me get that Scythe, we will help you take Gilneas."

The Banshee Queen grew a wicked grin, relishing the idea of having the worgen under her control. She knew what the Scythe of Elune could do and the stories that had been told of it. She stood up from her throne. "It appears we have a deal." She snapped her fingers, beckoning over the two guards that stood at the door. "You can return to your people, we will leave for Gilneas in a week."

The worgen bowed a little. "Then we will see each other again in a week."

Athrodar watched the alpha leave the throne room, being escorted out by the two guards. "That went well." He said once the worgen had left.

Sylvanas looked over to him, seeing the Death Ranger was still looking at the doors to the throne room. "What were you thinking?"

He turned around, still mindful of his two guards and Anya still being there. "I was thinking I would help secure Gilneas for us before we've even started."

"And you couldn't tell me this before you left?"

"No."

She glared a little at him. "Why not?"

"Because it would have been a waste of time." He glanced over to Anya who closed her eyes and shook her head. "You would have told me it was a good plan and that I should do it, a day or two after I had told you about it. I may still be out there if I told you about it first."

Sylvanas shook her head, sitting down on her throne. "You've been given too much freedom." She looked over to Anya who bowed her head. "I am giving you a Dark Ranger, someone who can keep me updated whilst making sure you don't cross any lines."

Athrodar scoffed, shaking his head and looking away from her. "You're giving me a babysitter? Because I took the initiative and secured us an ally in this assault?"

"You didn't secure anything, Death Ranger." Her use of his title and rank had made Athrodar look back at her. "Whatever you promised him meant nothing as you didn't have my permission."

"Does everyone need your permission now? Or just those that your people don't trust?"

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him, looking over to Anya who was staring at him wide eyed. "What does he mean?"

"Oh she hasn't told you? Yeah, your people don't trust me. They believe I am here for all the wrong reasons and that the moment you're bored of me, they will push me out of their kingdom." He looked over to Anya who had closed her eyes, lowering her head. "That's about right, isn't it? Dark Ranger Anya?"

Sylvanas glared at her. "Is it true?"

Anya sighed, nodding her head. "There have been rumours that he is only here to sate your need for... physical contact." She glanced over to Sylvanas and saw her glare turn even more menacing. "There are only a handful of us that want him here because he fits in. The unspoken majority however, have remained just that... Unspoken. They whisper stories though none of them speak out about their concerns outright."

Athrodar pointed towards the Dark Ranger, still looking at Sylvanas. "You see? Now tell me why I should stay when I'm clearly unwanted. Anything I do is critiqued by these people, something that is slowly rubbing off on you."

The Banshee Queen pinched the bridge of her nose. "Everyone out." As all four of them began to leave, Athrodar being the last to move, she told the Death Ranger to stay. "We're not finished talking."

He watched the other three leave the room, keeping his body faced towards the throne room doors. "Is this the part where you tell me I am wrong? Where you lecture me about what I should do and to follow everyone else's lead?" He turned around to face her. "Because I don't -"

Sylvanas cut him off when she hugged him tightly, stunning the Death Ranger into silence. "I was worried you were killed." She tightened her grip on him, Athrodar slowly moving his hands around her. "When you didn't report in for three weeks, I was almost certain you were gone."

Athrodar felt her slowly breaking down in his arms, seeing the rare sight of her showing any form of weakness and holding her closer to him, pulling down her hood and keep one hand behind her head as he held her. "I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing her cheek. "I should have sent you updates."

"I had a dream." She said quietly. "Whilst you were searching Tirisfal for the Scarlet Crusaders. I had a dream, that turned into a nightmare."

Athrodar pulled back slightly, looking down at her. "Has this got something to do with that green mist a few months back?"

She nodded, looking straight at him. "I was affected by it, as were most of Azeroth."

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, keeping it under her chin when he had finished. "What did you see?"

She remained silent at first, not wanting to talk about it until Athrodar pushed her for an answer. "I saw us. We were alive again, only it was different."

"What do you mean?"

"Once I had broken free from Arthas, Varimathras had retrieved my body and resurrected me back into a living state. I was alive once more along with all my Rangers thanks to that demon." She began to walk around her dais. "We returned to Silvermoon right away and were met with questions and cheers. They celebrated our return."

"Sounds like a dream to me."

She nodded. "I know, but it was extremely vivid. I could feel everything, smell everything." She placed a hand on his arm. "I went straight to you and told you everything. The arrangement, my rebirth and exactly how I felt."

Athrodar frowned at her, taking hold of her hand that was by her side. "And you say you could feel everything?" He saw her nod. "You kept this from me as well?" He smiled a little. "You're not really good at trusting others are you?"

She placed a hand on his arm. "Listen to me. What I'm trying to say is, we were together in my dream. I never felt happier and it was all too good to be true." She dropped her hand from his arm, walking away from him. "That's because it was.."

"How do you mean? What happened?"

She sat down on her throne, watching Athrodar crouch down in front of her and forgetting for the moment they were near arguing a few moments ago. "We were together for what felt like an eternity. Ranger-General and Ranger Lord." She smiled a little. "You had been promoted almost as quickly as I was." Her smile faded however when she thought about the dream. "I didn't ever want you to find out about it."

Athrodar took hold of her hand. "What happened?" He repeated, whispering to her it will be okay if she told him.

"We had a family. Two kids and a few Quel'dorei steeds that we would all ride on our family days. Through the forests, across the beaches and then we would always end up in the water." She looked up at him. "I know, I sound like a flower but I'm just describing to you what I saw."

Athrodar smiled at her. "It sounds almost perfect."

"It was, until..." She grit her teeth in anger. "Arthas had found us, along with that traitorous demon Varimathras. We were asleep in Windrunner spire – after it had been reconstructed – when the Scourge attacked us once more. Only this time I awoke to find you were laying in bed next to me, killed by the Scourge with our children around the bed, sharing a similar fate as they tried to protect us."

He placed his free hand over hers when she began to stare off into the distance, the dream turned nightmare still playing on her mind. "It wasn't real, Sylvanas. Remember that."

"I know!" She snapped, pulling her hand away. "It just felt real and I have been on edge ever since."

Athrodar lowered himself a little when she looked down, catching her attention once more. "Is that why you've been keeping me close these past few months?"

"That's why I've been trying to keep you close." She corrected him, watching the Death Ranger stand up. "You disappearing for three weeks -"

"I didn't disappear. I was in Gilneas."

She sighed, letting his interruption slide. "As I was saying. When you were in Gilneas for three weeks." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Without telling me. I got worried. I thought the dream was more of a prophecy, a sight into the near future. You were gone, I had sent Viraleth to find you and she hasn't sent word in over a week."

Athrodar nodded slowly, understanding her thought process. "You thought we were being killed, just like in that dream."

"Exactly." She said, getting up from her throne and standing directly in front of him. "I'm not putting a Dark Ranger in your group because I want her to babysit you. I'm doing it so I can get updates from whomever I choose, without having to nag you for constant updates."

"I understand why you want me to take on a Dark Ranger. It's just that I don't trust them because they don't trust me." He placed a hand on her arm. "Give me someone I can trust. Anya, Velonara, Lyana, someone I have worked with in the past. I know they trust me."

She took a step forward, moving her hands around him. "How about Viraleth? She knows you better than any of them and she is amazing at her job. She will fit in perfectly around you and your Death Knights."

"Are you sure?" He asked her, moving a few strands of hair away from her face as soon as it fell down. "She's your chief scout."

Sylvanas was about to speak but was interrupted by the throne doors opening. She moved her hands off of Athrodar, straightening her hood and cloak. "Ah. Speak about someone enough and they will show up."

Viraleth bowed her head. "My Queen, I am sorry for not reporting in sooner. Every bat I sent out never returned, I can only guess that the humans shot them down." She looked over to the Death Ranger. "You have found him."

The Banshee Queen looked Athrodar up and down. "Yes, I have." She waved over Viraleth, watching the Dark Ranger make her way over to the two of them. "I am assigning you to Athrodar and his two Death Knights for the foreseeable future. Okay?"

Viraleth nodded. "Yes, my Queen."

"You will send reports on what you four are doing, any progress on your tasks and any other details that you believe are important." She looked over to the Death Ranger beside them. "Athrodar has agreed to all of this."

Viraleth look over to him. "Then I am pleased to say, it's good being back in your company, Athrodar."

He smirked at her. "Even if it's just the four of us?"

She smiled a little, surprising Sylvanas as she hadn't seen that expression from her in a long time. "Even better." She glanced over to the Banshee Queen. "Less of you to keep an eye on."

"It's good to see you're unharmed, but I would like to speak to Athrodar alone some more." She glanced over to the Death Ranger. "We have a few more things we need to catch up on."

The Dark Ranger bowed to her. "I understand, my Queen. I will leave you alone until called upon."

Athrodar watched the Dark Ranger leave, turning back around to face Sylvanas and finding her to be missing. When he began to look around the room, he saw her holding open the door to a corridor that leads to her personal chambers. "Where are you going?" He asked her.

"We're going to catch up some more." She said, nodding down the corridor and smiling at him. "Come on, I plan for us to _catch up_ for several hours."


	8. Chapter 8

**Returning to Icecrown**

"I think we've caught up enough, don't you?"

Sylvanas kept Athrodar's arm around her when he began to retract it, the pair of them laying naked under the bed sheets. "Can't we just lay here for a bit?"

Athrodar grinned, kissing her shoulder. "You're the Queen, it's entirely up to you what we do. Though I thought you didn't believe in just laying here, doing nothing?" He began to kiss further up her shoulder, reaching the bottom of her neck. "Or was that all talk to get me to leave you alone for a few hours back in Orgrimmar?"

She rolled around until she was facing him, staring into the impossibly blue glow of his eyes. "Now I didn't say that. I just said we don't need to relax, not that I was against laying here." She moved her hand up to his face, feeling him place his hand over hers. "I have nothing against laying here." She whispered to him.

"Neither do I." He whispered back, kissing her lightly. "My Lady," He kissed her again. "My Queen." When he kissed her again, Sylvanas moved her other hand to his face, rolling over to lay on top of him without breaking away. "If we carry on like this, we will do more than just lay here."

She grinned on top of him. "And here I thought _you_ didn't want to just lay here." Rolling off him, she laid by his side with her back facing him.

Athrodar moved an arm around her once more. "If we are to remain here, I definitely want to do more than just lay here." He moved his hand down between her legs, kissing her neck and hearing her let out a small sigh. "And it sounds like you want the same."

"I thought you said... ah... I thought you said we've done enough catching up." She bit her bottom lip, trying to remain quiet. "Mmm.. Did you lie to your Queen?" She turned her head towards him after the question was asked, receiving a long kiss from him as his answer. "It's going to be like that?" She asked him.

"It's going to be however my Queen likes it to be." He told her, pushing two fingers inside of her. "And I think we both know what that is."

She moved a hand down to his between her legs, her other moving up to his face. "I have... ah! I have been gone too long... They will.. they will come looking for me."

There was a knock at the door as soon as she finished speaking, the Banshee Queen letting out a long sigh. Athrodar however ignored the knock and continued to pleasure her. "I think you should answer the door." He whispered to her, kissing her along her neck. "It could be important."

As she began to sit up, she found she was being held down by him, laughing lightly as he continued to kiss her. "I can't talk to them if you keep me pinned down."

"Just tell me to stop and I will."

She grinned, laying on top of him again and kissing him, parting his lips with her tongue and stroking his hair, feeling Athrodar glide his hands through her hair, sitting up and dragging her up with him. When they broke apart, she pulled back just enough to look at him fully. "I think that's a good place to stop, don't you?"

Athrodar watched her get out of bed, hearing someone knock on the door once again before Sylvanas asked what was the problem. "My Queen." The voice began, sounding like Viraleth to the pair of them. "We have a problem."

Sylvanas threw on the closest piece of clothing to her, only realising it was Athrodar's tunic when she opened the door a little to look at the Dark Ranger. "What problem?"

At first Viraleth was a little surprised to see her Queen dressed in such a way. It had been an age since she had seen Sylvanas dressed so casually that it took her a few seconds to reply. "The Forsaken, my Lady. Their numbers are falling, we are losing them quicker than we can recruit them, our necromancers can't work that quickly."

"Damn it..." Sylvanas hissed quietly, looking directly at the ranger on the other side of the door. "Give me five minutes, I will return to the throne room and we can discuss this further."

Viraleth bowed her head. "As you wish, my Lady."

Athrodar watched the door close and the Queen lean her head against it before slamming her fist on the wall. "Problem?"

"The Forsaken are dying quicker than we can recruit them. Our necromancers aren't effective at raising multiple dead at once." She looked back at him when he made his way over to her, wearing nothing but his leggings and was carrying her breastplate and leggings in one arm, and her boots and cloak in the other. "In my conquest to make us stronger, I am effectively making us weaker."

He watched her get dressed, taking his tunic off her when she handed it to him, thinking about the problem she just mentioned and trying to figure out a way to overcome it. "The Scourge used Val'kyr to replenish their ranks." He saw her look up at him after pulling up her leggings. "They were angelic beings with the power to transform Arthas' followers into powerful Scourge warriors as well as raise countless dead at once."

Sylvanas put on her breastplate, turning around and lifting up her hair that hung over the straps. "You want us to go to the Scourge?"

Athrodar made his way over to her, tightening the straps on her breastplate. "Of course not. The Val'kyr swore loyalty to Arthas, true. But just like the Darkfallen, they don't want to stay there."

"The Darkfallen didn't want to stay under Arthas' control?" She asked him, turning around to face him when her breastplate was secured on her.

"You didn't know?"

She frowned. "You don't tell me anything about that past. Every time I try to bring it up, you find something else to do." She saw him shift his gaze away from her, knowing all too well what normally followed up after that as he had done this several times in the past. "So the Val'kyr. Do you think they will help?"

Welcoming the change of subject, Athrodar gave her a quick nod. "I believe they will serve you, my Queen. You just need to convince them to join the Forsaken."

Sylvanas made her way to the bed, sitting down at the side of it and slipping her feet into her boots. "As simple as that? Just convince them?"

Athrodar watched her stand up, throwing a cloak around the Queen and clipping it to her shoulder guards. "I believe it is as simple as that. The harder part is trying to convince the council that this is a good idea." He smirked a little, pulling the cloak around her once it was clipped in place. "Though they will just agree with whatever you say."

She looked him up and down. "Unlike someone I know."

He grinned, pulling on the hem of her cloak and bringing her a little closer. "I didn't think you wanted a yes man." He placed a hand behind her back, pulling her in a little closer. "I reckon that could get boring." He whispered, kissing her lightly. "Having someone agree all the time."

"Oh?" She placed both her hands on his back. "And why would that get boring? Having everyone agree to what I say?"

Athrodar pulled her hood up, cupping one of her cheeks shortly after. "Because if everyone does and says the same boring thing, you will want something different." He leaned closer to her, his lips inches from her ear. "Something fun."

She stopped herself from jumping at him, walking to the other side of the room and towards his cloak before throwing it at him. "Get ready. I expect you to be there whilst we discuss this further with the rest." As she began to walk away, she stopped by his side, looking over to him as he put on his cloak. "I like that you're not a yes man. It keeps things... interesting."

* * *

Two ships had left Tirisfal and were heading straight to Northrend. One of them was carrying Athrodar, Alonso, Wilfred and the new member of their group Viraleth. Sylvanas was at the helm of the same ship along with a handful of royal guards whilst the second ship had a full crew and captain, sailing to Northrend with them for protection as well as picking up the remaining Forsaken from the frozen continent.

Predictably, everyone had agreed on the idea of going to Northrend to try and recruit the Val'kyr, Athrodar refraining himself from rolling his eyes when they all agreed on it back in Undercity. So when he was told that he and his group were going to Northrend, he had to hide his laughter when they all agreed once again, almost as if it was choreographed.

Though he knew it was the right decision as he knew that frozen continent more than any of them as well as the Val'kyr. Especially where to find them.

They had sailed half way to Northrend before any of them spoke, making a very slow trip pass by just that little bit quicker with conversation. "Back when we were a part of the Scarlet Crusade, we had been told about this frozen wasteland and the vast amount of Scourge on it." Alonso looked over to Wilfred who shook his head in disappointment. "We never made it to that continent. Killed by the Scourge in the plaguelands before we could."

Athrodar sat on several crates, leaning up against one of the masts of the ship and sharpening his long knives. "Imagine that, we had similar deaths. All three of us were killed by the Scourge in the plaguelands." He smirked, continuing to sharpen his knives. "Though not necessary at the same time."

"Of course not." Wilfred said. "I don't remember seeing an elf in the Scarlet Crusade."

Athrodar grinned, nodding his head. "That's true. But no, I meant how quickly they killed you. I suppose you two were killed pretty quickly after whatever weapon pierced you."

The two of them nodded, though it was Wilfred who spoke up once more. "You mean to tell me that wasn't the case with you?"

"No. I'm afraid I wasn't that lucky." He put his long knives back, pocketing the sharpening stone. "I was hit by an arrow in the chest, stuck by a spear in my knee and received several slashes from swords before I was captured. They kept me alive long enough to see the inside of Acherus before eventually being killed by Frostmourne."

"So you weren't actually killed in the plaguelands."

Athrodar looked over to Alonso. "I was. Acherus is in the plaguelands."

"Yeah, but you died on Acherus, not in the plaguelands." Alonso said once more.

"But if the fortress is in the plaguelands, then technically I died there."

Wilfred shook his head. "No, I have to agree with Alonso on this one. It wasn't in the plaguelands."

Athrodar's mouth dropped a little, shocked they were actually having this conversation. "I can't believe you're both saying I didn't die there." He blinked a couple of times, closing his mouth when it remained opened. "Wow, this is a conversation I had never imagined myself having."

"What conversation?" Viraleth asked, having made her way over to the three of them.

Alonso nodded over to the Death Ranger. "He believes dying on Acherus counts as dying in the plaguelands."

"That's because it does." Athrodar said, looking over to the Dark Ranger. "What do you think?"

"I think you three need to have better conversations." She sighed. "Though I have to agree with them. You weren't technically in the plaguelands when you died."

"Thank you." Alonso said. "That's three of us now. When will you admit that you didn't die in the plaguelands?"

"Gah! You just don't get it. Acherus is in the plaguelands, I died in Acherus which means, theoretically, I died in the plaguelands. Why is that so hard to understand?"

Viraleth raised an eyebrow. "Wow. You're really getting worked up over where you died? How bored are you three?"

Athrodar smiled a little. "Bored enough to talk about death, apparently." He jumped off the boxes, making his way towards the front of the ship and looking out at the sea once he got there. "I suppose it's better to talk about it then to remain silent for the trip."

"I'd prefer to remain silent." Viraleth muttered, spinning on her heel and climbing up the steps to the helm of this ship and standing by her Queens side, the pair of them whispering a few words to each other.

Athrodar glanced over to the two of them, turning his gaze back to the sea when he saw they were still talking. "I probably should have remained silent as well..." He muttered to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

They arrived in Northrend a few days after setting sail, the Forsaken stationed on the Frozen Continent quickly getting aboard the first ship and setting sail back to Tirisfal whilst Athrodar and his small group along with Sylvanas and the handful of Royal Guards that went with them began to make their way to Icecrown.

It took them just over a day to reach the foot of the Citadel. Due to their undeath, they had made up a lot of time by not needing to rest, nor being affected by the cold. Athrodar felt like he had returned home, though it wasn't the warm feeling of home that filled his heart, it was more along the lines of sadness and anger. Sadness from his history on the continent, and anger due to his actions under the Lich King's control on both the Horde and Alliance.

"Once we're inside," The Death Ranger began, looking over all of them. "We shouldn't run into any Scourge. Though if we do, take them out quickly just in case there are more of them nearby. We can't afford to fight at every inch of this place."

"I thought you had cleared the Citadel." Alonso said, seeing Athrodar shake his head.

"We cleared a path towards the Lich King, though we didn't go chamber to chamber, hall to hall killing every Scourge we could find. It would have taken too much time and we would have lost a lot more than we did." Athrodar placed a hand over this hilt of his sword sheathed at his waist, bringing only one instead of his usual two and finding it to be a lot more comfortable.

Sylvanas placed a hand on his arm, making him turn around to face her. "Are we going to run into any halls you didn't clear?"

He shook his head. "I shouldn't think so. But like I said, if we do we, need to clear it out quickly or else we may get overrun and I don't think we want that."

The Banshee Queen nodded towards the entrance. "Lead the way."

Making their way through Icecrown Citadel was easy enough, not running into any Scourge until the last chamber, but even then they had dispatched them quickly. "It's just up these steps." Athrodar said, climbing the icy steps to the top of the citadel.

"Where do these lead us?" Alonso asked after seeing the saronite of the citadel turn to pure ice the further up they climbed, calling his name when there was no response. "Athrodar, where are we going?"

"To the top of the Citadel." He told them. "Where the Lich King sits dormant for the next few years and the one place I can contact that Val'kyr." He looked up the steps that spiralled around the ice. _At least those who will listen to me._ He thought, quickening his pace.

"I don't like this, my Queen." Viraleth told her quietly. "Something about this doesn't feel right. He's too quiet."

"I trust him." She responded with equally hushed tones. "He hasn't led us astray so far, I see no reason for him to do so now."

"And if it is a trap?"

She didn't want to think about that possibility, but she had to be prepared for it. "Then I will take him myself. Do you think you could take his guards?"

"If I can get the drop on them, my Lady. Then yes, I think I could." She brushed a hand over her knives on her hip, counting the quantity and making sure she had enough should things turn south. "But I hope you're right. I can't see any reason for him to betray us here."

As Athrodar reached the top of the citadel, he looked upon the new Lich King and felt a small sting in his wound Frostmourne had given him. He placed a hand over it, expecting to see some form of blood on his hand and finding none. "It's been over two years since that blade pierced me." He said to nobody in particular, looking up at the new Lich King once more. "Yet I still feel it from time to time. A phantom pain that shouldn't be there, yet it is."

"Why haven't you had the necromancers in Undercity heal those wounds if they're causing some pain?" Sylvanas asked, standing directly behind him. "Though we don't visit it any more, the Sunwell's magic, along with the magic's from the forests of Quel'Thalas keep our near flawless state in undeath."

Athrodar smiled a little, looking back at her. "I don't know. I guess it's a sentimental thing. A way to remember what I've lost."

She nodded slowly. "I see... I can't say holding onto the past isn't a good thing because.. well.. look at us." She placed a hand on his arm. "But some scars need to fade."

He nodded, lowering his head. "Maybe. Still, I'll think about it." He straightened his back, looking around the top of the citadel. "Anyway, I think I should try to contact the Val'kyr."

She raised an eyebrow. "Try? I thought you said you could?"

"A poor choice of words, my Queen." He responded quickly, bowing his head a little. "It will take a little bit of time, as I need to concentrate, but they should be here within the next hour or two."

"We will keep watch." She told him, placing a hand on his face momentarily before watching him kneel down. She looked back towards the rest of them. "Spread out and keep watch for the Val'kyr."

Viraleth made her way over to the Banshee Queen, standing by her side when they were far away from everyone. "I think we're in the clear, my Lady. Though I will keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

"Good." Though their brief conversation was over, Sylvanas found she had something to get off her chest, needing to tell someone and having Viraleth by her side made it easier for her. "I told him." She glanced over to the Dark Ranger who frowned a little, not quite sure what she was referring to. "The green mist, what I saw. He knows because I told him."

"And how did he react?"

Her gaze moved towards Athrodar, watching as he continued his ritual of sorts to commune with the Val'kyr. "Exactly how I wanted him to." She said, keeping her attention on the Death Ranger. "I feel like we are closer now because of it."

Viraleth watched the Dark Lady closely, noticing her unwavering attention fixed on Athrodar. "Close enough to label what you two have?"

In a burst of speed, Sylvanas gripped onto the Dark Ranger's arm tightly, glaring at her intensely. "What do you mean label what we have!?" She snapped, ignoring the looks from Alonso and Wilfred as well as the handful of Royal Guards. "We don't _have_ anything."

"My apologies my Queen. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. I just thought -"

"You thought wrong, Viraleth." She let go of her arm, turning away from her. "Leave me, we have a long wait ahead of us and I have a lot to think about." She glanced over to the Dark Ranger. "More so now that you have brought that to my attention."

Viraleth bowed deeply to her, backing away slowly. "Yes, my Lady. I apologise once again for bringing it up."

* * *

A couple of hours passed by after Athrodar began to contact the Val'kyr and having the angelic beings eventually show up, led by one he knew to be called Annhylde the Caller. "Why have you called me here, Princeling? You no longer serve the Scourge."

The Death Ranger smiled a little, standing up form where he had been kneeling. "I have called you here so you can share the same fate as I." He took a couple of steps back, moving a hand in Sylvanas' direction. "I now serve the Banshee Queen, and the Dark Lady has travelled here to ask for your help." He turned his gaze back to the Val'kyr. "And perhaps your allegiance."

Annhylde and the eight other Val'kyr with her all turned their attention to the Banshee Queen who stepped forward. "Sylvanas Windrunner. We know of your past, we have seen your rise to power amongst the Horde and the slight downfalls with it." Though they didn't land on the platform, they hovered a couple of inches above it. "We will listen to what you have to say."

Sylvanas stood in front of Annhylde, looking up at the Val'kyr leader. "The Forsaken are free from Arthas' hold, as you know, but we can't procreate." She glanced over to Athrodar for a split second before carrying on. "Our own necromancers are struggling to keep our numbers strong and I have been told of your ability to raise multiple dead. That alone could help us greatly in the near future."

Annhylde looked over to the Death Ranger. "Have you been talking about us, Prince Athrodar?" The Val'kyr leader landed on the platform, making her way over to the former prince and placing a hand on his chest. "What else have you been saying?" She asked, moving her hand under his chin. "Nothing too bad, I hope."

"Of course not, Annhylde." He saw a smile play on the Val'kyr's face, though her mouth was all he could see. He watched her walk over to the eight other Val'kyr, turning his gaze towards Sylvanas who raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"What's your history with her?" She asked him after he stood by her side, the two of them watching the Val'kyr talk amongst themselves. "I feel like there's something more than you just being the Prince of the Scourge." She glanced over to him, seeing him grin and lower his head a little, trying to hide it.

"You really want to bark up this tree?"

Her gaze focused fully on him, widening her eyes a little. "Really? A Val'kyr?"

Athrodar shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't my doing. The Blood-Queen wanted something different and, somehow, had seduced Annhylde to her chambers." He smirked a little. "I'll be honest, it definitely was something different."

Sylvanas looked one of the Val'kyr head to toe, shaking her head a little. "But, how? They look pretty much incorporeal. How would it even work?"

"Believe it or not, they're not incorporeal. They look it, but they very much have a physical form."

She watched the Death Ranger as he awaited an answer from the Val'kyr, having a question cross her mind. "Did you and your Blood-Queen often have a third party in your bed?"

"Not often." He turned his gaze towards the Banshee Queen. "Though every now and then she did want something more, to which she would normally bring one of her many Darkfallen women back with her." He smiled at a fond memory of her. "She never wanted anyone else when I was away, always waiting for my return before doing anything."

"Was it always women she brought back with her?"

"She often had a craving for both men and women. But as I can only fill one of those roles, the answer is yes. She always brought back women with her. Sometimes living prisoners that would entertain her after I had left on some mission, though most of the time it was one of the more put together Scourge like the cult of the damned, her Darkfallen, Death Knight lackeys or, as mentioned earlier, the Val'kyr."

Sylvanas nodded her head slowly, watching the Val'kyr begin to make their way over to them. "I would like to continue this later." She whispered to him, hearing his acceptance to her request before Annhylde returned to them. "Have you made up your mind?"

"We have, Banshee Queen. After much discussion with my sisters, it has come to our attention that your Forsaken aren't a true threat at all to the world in their current state." She turned her gaze towards Athrodar. "That is, if you exclude Prince Athrodar. It was his presence alone that had swayed our decision to join you."

Sylvanas began to grin wickedly, leaning a little closer to Athrodar. "It appears you have become very useful to our cause." She nodded once at the Val'kyr in front of her. "You have made a wise decision. With you joining the Forsaken, we can push our enemies out of their lands and secure Northern Lordaeron."

"We do however must warn you that the way you are using your Forsaken will have to change for us to remain under your control."

Sylvanas' mood changed from elated to annoyed in a few seconds, glaring at the Val'kyr in front of her. "What do you mean, change the way I use my Forsaken? They fight for their Queen, that's all I ask them to do."

"We have seen your future, Banshee Queen. If you continue this style of attack, you will lose your Forsaken before you have reclaimed all of Northern Lordaeron. Heed my warning, Banshee Queen, If you continue down this path of recklessness, you will not see your Forsaken rise above all others."

The glare Sylvanas wore dropped off almost instantly, taking the Val'kyr's words to heart and mind and rethinking everything she had been doing. "What would you suggest?"

"I am no tactician, Banshee Queen, but I would suggest utilising your strengths. You have a Prince of the Scourge in your ranks, one that has seen countless battles." Annhylde looked over to Athrodar. "Yet you have kept him hidden from the enemy. The Alliance know he's under your banner, for we knew before you even came to Icecrown. Use him to conquer your enemies."

"I am not some weapon that can be used whenever I am needed, Annhylde. Not like I was when Arthas was the one commanding me." Athrodar turned his attention to Sylvanas who was looking back and forth between him and the Val'kyr. "I swore to fight by your side, my Lady. I didn't join your Forsaken to be like I was to the Lich King. A convenient weapon against the enemy you can call upon when you choose."

She placed a hand on his arm. "I know." She told him quietly, looking over to Annhylde. "I have taken your warning into consideration and I agree, I have been using my Forsaken recklessly. I will no longer use them like arrows in a quiver, for they are an important resource that I will not squander." She squared her shoulders." So, will you join me?"

Annhylde landed on the icy floor once more, offering a hand to the Banshee Queen. "We have a deal, my Queen. We will return to Tirisfal with you and join the Forsaken."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Siege of Gilneas**

Several days had passed since they returned from Northrend with the Val'kyr. The moment they returned to Undercity, Dark Ranger-General Clea had informed them that Warchief Hellscream had arrived the day after they left and was taking over the siege of Gilneas, a mission that had only been created so he could have a port in Northern Lordaeron.

As soon as she was told this, Sylvanas had quickly made her way towards the Horde camp along with Athrodar, his guards and Viraleth, keeping the Val'kyr in Tirisfal to start raising and recruiting new Forsaken. "That bone headed Warchief doesn't know these lands. He doesn't know this enemy. He can't just take over the siege because we're not going at the pace he wants!"

Athrodar glanced over to Sylvanas, all five of them riding separate mounts south towards the Horde encampment. "We will take control of the attack once more. We will show him what the Forsaken are capable of."

When they arrived at the encampment, they quickly made their way to the commanders tent with Sylvanas glaring at the Warchief who was going over the battle maps with his officers. "Warchief. What are you doing here?"

The young orc looked over his shoulder, returning his gaze to the map below him. "Doing what you could not, Banshee. I am securing Gilneas for the Horde and building a permanent port in Lordaeron."

She glared at the back of his head, walking around him until she stood on the opposite side of the war table. "Warchief, you do not know these lands. Let me take control of the attack and I will secure Gilneas for the Horde." She glanced over to the two officers on her right, seeing them look over to the Warchief and pay her no attention. "Let me lead them my way, I know this enemy and how to exploit their weaknesses."

Garrosh grumbled a few words under his breath, looking up at her and begrudgingly accepting her request. "Fine..." He began to leave the tent, his two officers following him closely behind. "But if you have not taken that city in two weeks time, I will be back here to take over."

Athrodar and his small group bowed to the Warchief as he walked past them, Sylvanas giving him a slight nod before seeing him mount his wolf and ride off along with the army of orcs he had brought with him. "I don't think this will be the last we see of our esteemed Warchief." Athrodar muttered, looking over to Sylvanas who was looking down at the battle map. "What are your orders, my Queen?"

She looked down at the battle map, tapping a finger on it whilst trying to think up a strategy. "We need to use our ships." She moved her hand towards the coast of Gilneas. "Attack them from the sea, force them to call back their defenses so we may push through the initial front lines and attack them from the land."

Athrodar bowed his head. "I will assemble the fleet."

"No." She said, walking around the table and standing in front of him. "I need you to lead the assault on land. We will need to punch through their initial defense and secure a foothold in Gilneas." She placed a hand on his arm. "I need you to do that for me."

"I won't let you down, my Lady."

Just as he was about to leave, she pulled on his arm to keep him grounded in front of her. "Utilise our strengths." She told him, seeing him nod in understanding. "Clea and Nathanos are there with you. Use them to our advantage and send them on their own tasks. Don't try to lead on your own."

Athrodar bowed his head. "I'll use them to their strengths, my Queen."

Sylvanas pulled on his arm again when he was about to leave, stopping him once more. "When you've broken their defense. I need your group to meet up with the worgen we have allied with, push an attack on the city before breaking away and retrieving that Scythe their alpha wants."

Athrodar tilted his head. "We mean to claim it for ourselves?"

"Yes." She replied, seeing a warring expression on his face and placing a hand on it to catch his attention. "We will use it to control the worgen and secure victory in Gilneas. Maybe then the Warchief will see our loyalty to the Horde and leave us alone."

He moved his hand up to hers, nodding once to her request. "I will retrieve the Scythe for you, my Lady."

She smiled at him a little. "Good. Send in Lyana when you see her." She saw him nod before leaving, waiting a minute before the Dark Ranger walked into the tent. "Lyana, I need you to do something for me."

The Dark Ranger bowed. "Anything, my Lady."

"I need you to gather our fleet and sail along the coast of Gilneas. Harassing their coastal villages and towns and forcing them to pull back their defenders." She looked over to the Dark Ranger. "Can you do that?"

Lyana nodded at her. "Consider it done, my Queen."

Sylvanas watched her leave, looking down at the battle map and sighing to herself. "I will no longer use my Forsaken like arrows in a quiver..." She muttered, moving a few statues around the map that represented her troop movements. "I need them as much as they need me."

* * *

The first assault on Gilnean territory was over quicker than any of them could have imagined, the Forsaken forces pushing deeper into human territory before coming across the first village, halting their war path enough to force some sort of tactics from the commanders. "Clea." Athrodar began, beckoning the Dark Ranger-General over. "Take your Dark Rangers and flank the east. Nathanos." The Forsaken ranger looked over to him. "Take your unit west whilst I push from the north."

"And if they run south?" Clea asked, moving several of her Dark Rangers east. "What then?"

Athrodar smirked. "Then they run into our worgen allies to the south. Either way there is no escape for them."

Clea nodded. "I'll meet you in the town centre."

Alonso and Wilfred stood either side of Athrodar with Viraleth running past them when half of the Forsaken charged south into the village. When she realised she was the only non Forsaken there, she stopped charging and looked back at the three Death Knights. "Are you three coming?"

Athrodar looked over to the only Dark Ranger in a sea of Forsaken, smiling a little when he realised she didn't know their task. "No. We have a different task. Once they've taken the town, I am giving the lead to Clea before we head south and meet up with the alpha of the worgen."

Viraleth span a knife around in her hand before sheathing it, sighing deeply. "Fine." She looked further into the town and saw several of the human defenders get shot down by arrows from the east before being hit from the west by a tide of Forsaken.

A couple of minutes after the attack began, several forsaken banners were placed around the town and telling all those who looked at it that the horde had taken control of said town. Clea had returned to Athrodar, slinging her bow over her shoulder and moving out the way for her Dark Rangers who were setting up scouting parties for the Gilnean city to their east. "The town is ours." Clea said, looking over the bridge connecting a crossroad village to Gilneas City. "Though I fear reinforcements will come from the east if we don't secure that bridge."

Athrodar looked down at the Dark Ranger-General, nodding at her concern. "That will be your problem I'm afraid. I have been tasked by the Dark Lady to move south and group up with the worgen."

Clea tilted her head a little. "You're leaving me in charge?"

"What? You're telling me you don't want to be in charge?"

She shook her head, holding up both hands. "No no, I do. It's just, why wasn't I put in charge when we started the attack?"

Athrodar shrugged, catching a glimpse of Dark Ranger Anya who was making her way towards them. "I don't know. All I know is you're leading the assault until Sylvanas arrives whilst Alonso, Wilfred, Viraleth and I have been tasked with moving south." When Anya met up with them, Athrodar gave her a slight nod. "I'm sure you two can handle it from here."

Clea waved him away. "Yes, fine. Just make sure those worgen know the plan. We're attacking the city _together_. Not individually."

He bowed his head. "This time, I'll see _you_ in the centre of the city." Athrodar made his way towards the outskirts of the captured town with the rest of his group following close behind. "You all know what we're doing?"

"Finding the worgen, attacking the city and then peeling away to take the Scythe of Elune." Viraleth folded her arms. "Sounds easy enough."

"Aye, it does." Alonso said. "Though there has to be a reason the worgen couldn't take the Scythe for themselves."

Athrodar wondered the same thing, nodding his head at Alonso's concern. "I say we ask them when we get to them."

* * *

Sylvanas rode forward on her skeletal steed, entering the recently captured town and looking down at Clea and Nathanos, seeing the pair of them salute her. "How goes the assault?"

"We have sent scouts into the city, my Lady." Clea faced the city, extending her hand towards certain areas of the city. "The first wing of the city is strangely left undefended. The moment we crossed the bridge, we saw several humans running further into the city." She looked back at the Queen. "We think they're setting up a defensive position further in."

Sylvanas climbed down from her skeletal horse, patting its head when one of the Forsaken began to take it towards the stables. "And Athrodar?"

"He has gone south, my Lady." Nathanos said, pointing to where he saw the Death Ranger leave. "He said it was under your order."

"That's because it was, Nathanos." She looked south. "His mission is more important than ours. Which is why it takes him south and not into the city."

"Will he be joining us in the assault, my Queen?"

Sylvanas' gaze turned to her Dark Ranger-General. "No. But those he has gone to meet up with will. The worgen have yet a part to play in this assault. And I am certain they will be key to taking the city."

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Athrodar met up with the worgen, their alpha standing over the Death Ranger. "Has the time come to launch an attack on the city?"

Athrodar nodded. "The Queen has sent me to come find you. The Forsaken are on the outskirts of the city and are awaiting your worgen."

The alpha worgen looked up at the stars and two moons, letting out a long howl. Athrodar and his small retinue looked around the forest they were in, hearing several worgen let off howls in harmony, all of them slowly making their way towards the five of them. "We are ready to hold up our end of the deal. We will weaken the city for your Forsaken. In return, we expect to have the Scythe of Elune given to us."

Athrodar bowed his head. "It will be done. We will take the city and then you will get the Scythe, as promised." He looked over to Alonso, giving him a slight nod and watching him nod back before slipping away from the group. "Shall we start the attack?"

The worgen grinned wickedly, howling into the night and receiving several howls from his pack before they began to sprint north and towards Gilneas City. "The city will be yours within the hour. We will weaken their numbers enough for your Queen."

"Then let's get moving."

As they began to quickly make their way north Viraleth pulled on Athrodar' arm, waiting for the worgen to run past them before talking. "We seem to be one short. Where is Alonso?"

"He has moved further south into the dark forest. It's the only place we haven't checked for the Scythe."

The Dark Ranger moved her hand in front of Wilfred as he began to run past. "And you sent him out there alone?"

Athrodar looked over to Wilfred. "Not alone. Wilfred, you know what to do."

Viraleth watched the second Death Knight leave, returning her gaze to Athrodar. "What exactly is going on?"

Athrodar watched the worgen disappear into the distance, smirking when the last one was too far away to see. "We're breaking away from the attack to retrieve the Scythe for Sylvanas." He frowned at her. "You were in the tent with us when Sylvanas told us what we were doing."

Viraleth shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't paying attention." She tilted her head. "But we don't know the reason why they haven't seized it for themselves. If we just ask him, I'm sure their alpha will tell us."

He shook his head. "We don't have time for that. He may ask us why we need to know that now when the city hasn't been taken yet."

Viraleth stuck by Athrodar's side when he began to jog south. "But we could be running into a trap."

Athrodar smirked. "I hope so."

* * *

"My Queen. The worgen attack the city from the south."

Sylvanas looked over to Dark Ranger Alina, seeing her climb off her skeletal steed. "And is Athrodar with them?"

She shook her head. "I didn't see him, Viraleth or his guards, my Lady."

"Then he has gone to retrieve the Scythe..." She muttered, looking over to her Dark Ranger-General. "Clea, sound the attack. We will take this city from the humans."

The Dark Ranger-General unhooked the war horn on her waist and sounding the attack. "Nathanos," she began, looking over to the forsaken commander. "Once we get inside, we will split up and surround the human defenders, got it?"

He nodded once. "A simple strategy, one that has great effect."

"Once the city is ours, the rest of this province will fall in a matter of hours." Sylvanas told them, climbing on top of her skeletal horse. "We will be closer to claiming northern Lordaeron for ourselves."

* * *

Athrodar and his group had searched for several hours in the southern forest of Gilneas before they found what they believed to be the location of the Scythe of Elune. Alonso had returned to him when he saw a night elf leaving a cavern under a tree. "It's left unguarded. The keeper has just left. Now is the time to claim it, Athrodar."

The Death Ranger smirked. "This was easier than I thought." He began to climb down the small hill towards the cavern, Alonso and Wilfred taking either flank whilst Viraleth kept over watch in a tree. "Stand at the entrance." He told the two guards, stepping further into the cavern under the tree.

Wilfred watched Athrodar step closer to the artifact, seeing him pick it up from the pedestal. "Is it the Scythe?"

Athrodar held it in his hands, turning around and facing the two guards. "I think it's the Scythe." He inspected it closely, placing a hand on the blade of the artifact and brushing a hand over it. "I wonder why they couldn't just take it. Why they needed us to take it for them."

Several howls sounded off in the distance, catching the attention of all four of them. Viraleth whistled down to the three Death Knights under the tree. "I can see several worgen running this way, though they look different to the ones attacking the city."

Athrodar ran out from under the tree, looking up at the Dark Ranger and following her gaze north towards the city. "Different how?"

Viraleth narrowed her eyes at the incoming worgen. "They seem to be wearing armour."

"Armour?" Athrodar looked over to Alonso and Wilfred. "Get ready. I got a feeling these aren't the same worgen we met."

"Drop that Scythe!" A voice yelled, all three Death Knights looking around to see three Night Elves standing behind them, shortly joined by a pack of clothed worgens. "Put down the Scythe and leave. Or else we are going to have to take it by force."

Alonso placed a hand on Athrodar's arm. "We can't take them all."

Athrodar looked around at each and every one of them, gripping onto the Scythe a little tighter and seeing the Night Elves narrow their eyes at him along with several worgen letting out a low growl. "I am Athrodar, Death Ranger to the Dark Lady, former Prince of the Scourge and Lieutenant Ranger of Silvermoon. If you think I will give up the Scythe so easily, you are gravely mistaken."

Alonso and Wilfred gripped onto their double edged glaives tightly, enchanting either end with frost and preparing for the eventual attack. "So this is him?" A grave voice said, all three Death Knights as well as Viraleth looking over to a worgen they hadn't seen before walking towards them. "This is who that Banshee sends to take the Scythe? The same banshee that killed my son!"

Athrodar looked the worgen up and down, seeing him shift from that feral form to one of a human. "I come only to claim this artifact. I know nothing of your son."

"No... you don't..." The human grit his teeth in anger. "But I know Sylvanas is very fond of you..." He transformed back into a worgen, taking a step closer to him. "Word spreads quickly. Which is why I hope she hears of your death by my hands before you even hit the floor."

Both Alonso and Wilfred pointed their glaives at the worgen, stopping him from moving forward. Though the moment they done that, the rest of the worgen launched themselves at the two Death Knights, making them remove their glaives from the lead worgen and allowing him to attack Athrodar. "Take the Scythe from him, Genn!" Cried one of the Night elves, rooting Athrodar's feet to the ground. "We can't allow them to take it!"

Athrodar tilted his head. "Greymane?"

Genn growled at the Death Knight, slashing his clawed hand at his throat and missing by mere inches as Athrodar bent backwards, having his hands get entangled by more roots. "It looks like your time has come, Princeling."

"Genn, the Scythe!"

The worgen looked back towards the Night Elf, giving Athrodar the window he needed to break free from the roots. At first he froze the ones around his hands, using all of his strength to shatter the ice and free his arms before freezing the ones around his feet. "Viraleth, fall back! Alonso, Wilfred you too!"

Viraleth fired an arrow into one of the worgen, looking down at the Death Ranger from atop her tree. "What about you?"

He looked at the Scythe, knowing he could either try to fight his way out of this situation and risk finding his true death, or give them the Scythe and fail in his task. The first option has a chance at succeeding in his task and making his Queen happy, though it came with a higher chance at death. The second option had a chance small chance at death, though a higher chance at failing his task and making his Queen angry.

Athrodar grit his teeth in anger, throwing the Scythe on the floor. "I'll be right behind you."

Genn snapped his attention towards Athrodar, leaping at him when the Death Ranger began to retreat. "No you won't!"

"Athrodar!" Cried Viraleth, nocking an arrow into place and letting it loose towards Genn, the projectile piercing his shoulder and throwing him off balance, allowing Athrodar to escape.

"Thank you." The Death Ranger said, placing a hand on Viraleth's shoulder. "Let's get moving, there's a lot of questions that need answering and I don't think we will get them here."

Genn growled as the four of them disappeared into the forest, glaring at their retreating form. "This Scythe better be worth it."

One of the Night Elves picked it up, placing it back on its pedestal. "Believe me, Greymane, It is."

* * *

Athrodar returned to the forward camp outside of Gilneas, being met by his Deathcharger just outside the stables. " _Did you miss me?_ " He asked it in Thalassian, stroking its nose and feeling it nudge his chest. "I'm sorry I couldn't take you. I had to remain silent and taking you would make a lot of noise."

Sylvanas was walking around the camp, listening to both reports from Clea and Viraleth whilst secretly at the same time trying to find Athrodar. "We had the Scythe, my Queen."

"Had?" She asked, glancing over to Viraleth.

She lowered her head, nodding slowly. "Yes. As soon as we got the Scythe, we were ambushed by worgen and Night Elves."

The Banshee Queen stopped walking, looking towards Viraleth. "Were the worgen armoured?"

Viraleth widened her eyes, a little surprised at the Dark Lady for knowing that. "Y-yes. They were."

"Damn..." She muttered. "Genn survived the attack on the city." She looked over to the stables when she heard a light chuckle, seeing Athrodar talking to his Deathcharger. "Did he say anything?"

"Just that you killed his son, my Queen. And that he would kill Athrodar as revenge." Viraleth's gaze turned to the Death Ranger. "I made sure that didn't happen."

Clea scoffed. "Kiss ass.." She muttered, looking up at the two of them and widening her eyes when she realised she said it out loud. "I uh... I'll go check in on the Dark Rangers."

Sylvanas watched her Dark Ranger-General leave, rolling her eyes and returning her gaze to Athrodar. "Was he injured at all?"

"No, my Queen. He was not injured. Though I thought for a second he was going to stay behind and get himself killed after telling us to retreat."

The Banshee Queen turned her attention to the Dark Ranger by her side. "How so?"

"He had the Scythe in hand, my Lady. I thought he was going to protect it with his life by the way he was holding it, though something must have crossed his mind because just as I thought he was about to attack them, he threw it on the ground and retreated with us." Viraleth looked over to Athrodar who was still talking to his horse. "I think he realised his life wasn't worth forfeiting for the Scythe."

A hint of a smile played on the Banshee Queen's face, glancing down at the Dark Ranger. "Leave me with him. We have much to discuss."

Viraleth opened her mouth to speak her mind, but thought it best not to, instead just bowing her head. "I will return when I'm needed, my Queen."

" _She's our Queen and we like her, okay_?" Athrodar looked to his right and saw the exact person he was talking about walk towards him, returning his gaze to his horse. " _Don't create a scene._ " He said, pointing at the Deathcharger and seeing it shake it's head, whinny loudly before nudging him forward. " _Hey! What did I just say?_ "

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him. "You talk to your horse? And in our native tongue no less."

Athrodar grinned, stroking the nose of his Deathcharger which made him calm down. "He, much like Alonso and Wilfred, is tethered to me. Only our connection is stronger than it is with those two." He scratched the neck of the horse as if it were alive, getting the response he was expecting from it. "He's a loyal beast. Stubborn, but loyal."

"A stubborn horse?" She asked, tilting her head a little.

Athrodar chuckled. "Believe me. I didn't think it was possible until I retrieved him from the shadow world. After that, he has been the one constant in my undeath." He looked at Sylvanas who was watching him stroke the nose of his horse, looking as if she was unsure of something. "You can touch him. He won't bite." He returned his gaze to his horse. " _Will you?_ "

Sylvanas tentatively moved her hand towards the beast, seeing it take a few steps back when her hand got close. "Are you sure it's okay? He doesn't seem to want me to touch him." She quickly glanced over to Athrodar, hearing him whisper a few words to the horse before pulling on the reins to bring him forward.

"He's just shy."

"You have a shy, stubborn horse." She shook her head, smiling a little. "You sure know how to pick them."

"Outside of a fight, you would never guess he was a warhorse. But in a fight, he will protect me for as long as he can." Athrodar looked over to Sylvanas when her hand was placed on the nose of the horse. "I am sorry I failed in getting you the Scythe."

She kept her attention on the Deathcharger, moving her other hand to its neck and stroking it. "I understand it was a difficult decision, to leave it behind." She glanced over to him. "Though if you think I'm angry because of it, you are mistaken." She moved her hand over his, squeezing it lightly. "I would rather you fail the task and return to me than complete it and die in the process."

Athrodar sighed, lowering his head a little. "I still should have brought you the Scythe. I should have known it was a trap."

Sylvanas placed a hand under his chin, moving his head up to look at her. "Hindsight is a wonderful thing. But if you didn't know it was a trap then what more could you do? You didn't lose anyone, which is the best outcome in that situation."

"I know." He replied quietly, moving his head away from her hand and climbing on top of his Deathcharger. "I have to ask. Did you really kill Greymane's son?"

"I did." She said without hesitation. "The arrow was meant for him, though his pup got in the way." She tilted her head a little. "Does this bother you?"

Athrodar shook his head. "No. I just needed to know why, and I got my answer." He leaned down to his horse's ear, whispering him to get moving. "I'll see you in Undercity."

"You're leaving?"

He smirked. "Unless you need me to stay for any reason. Otherwise I am returning to Undercity because we've taken Gilneas and I need to vent out my anger." He looked around the camp. "Something I don't want to do here."

Sylvanas nodded. "Go. I'll come find you when I've returned to Undercity."


	10. Chapter 10

**Continued Talks**

"Send me another one."

All three warlocks began to open up a portal to the twisting nether, summoning a Felguard that began to charge towards the Death Ranger the moment it walked through the portal.

Viraleth was sitting on the side of a balcony, looking down into the mage's quarter and watching as Athrodar took down the Felguard with ease, telling the warlocks to yet again summon another one. "How many more of them are you going to kill?"

"As many as it takes until I get rid of this anger that's building up inside of me." He yelled through gritted teeth, parrying the giant sword from the Felguard before cutting off its arm and plunging his blade deep into its abdomen. As the demon slipped off his blade and hit the floor, Athrodar looked over to the three warlocks. "Again!"

Viraleth shook her head, leaning back against a nearby beam and picking her nails as yet another Felguard came charging through the portal. "There wasn't anything you could do. We walked into an ambush and got away with our lives. It was going to be a difficult task to bring the Scythe back with us."

"I know!" Athrodar yelled, throwing his sword on the floor once he had killed yet another. He glared up at the Dark Ranger who remained calm despite the air getting just a little colder. "That doesn't mean I can't be frustrated with failing to bring it back with us."

The Dark Ranger shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so. Though I don't think this is the best use of your time. Besides, you didn't seem this upset when we were retreating."

Athrodar unsheathed his two long knives, spinning them around in his hands and preparing for the next Felguard. "Next one!" He commanded, having the warlocks summon another demon for him to vent his anger out on. "I didn't seem upset because I didn't have time to reflect."

"And what did you need to reflect on?" She asked, looking at her nails. "From what I could see, it went as well as it ever could. You need to stop beating yourself up about failing the task and just be happy you're still here."

Athrodar placed both long knives on either side of the Felguard's neck, cleaning cutting off his head before plunging them into its back the moment it hit the ground. "It's getting too crowded in here. If you need me, I'll be on the surface."

Viraleth watched him leave the mage's quarter, rolling her eyes before climbing down from the balcony. "Oh yeah, you haven't changed since your days as a Ranger of Silvermoon." She muttered, watching a Forsaken guard pick up Athrodar's weapons and follow him out the quarter as well as several apprentice warlocks cleaning up the dead demons.

As Athrodar made it out the Mage's quarter and was in the middle of Undercity, he was approached by another Dark Ranger, this one being Anya who had returned ahead of the rest of the Forsaken army. "Uh oh. Someone doesn't look to be in a good mood."

Athrodar sighed, looking over his shoulder and towards the Dark Ranger. "What do you want?"

"First of all, I want to see the frown gone and that mischievous smirk you wear so well back." She began to walk around the Death Ranger until she stood in front of him. "I'd also like to know why you're covered in what I can only guess is demon blood."

He looked down at himself, seeing a lot of green and black liquid on his uniform and only just realising how much of a mess he must have made. "Ahh yes. I visited the warlocks in the mage's quarter to vent out my anger."

"I hope we still have some warlocks left..." She muttered, looking him up and down and shaking her head at how much blood he had managed to get on him. "What did you do, take on the burning legion?"

Somehow the comment had made him crack a smile as well as a small chuckle. "I suppose I should probably change out of these. Maybe get a new set of armour for myself."

"Ooo! Maybe then you can show it off to Clea and I. Put on a little show for your two favourite rangers." Before he could even respond, she took hold of his arm and began to drag him towards the armoury. "What are you thinking? Full plate set like your guards or a better ranger attire than whatever that is."

"I'm thinking you've wanted to do this for a worryingly long time."

"Only since we got your guards outfitted. Besides, who doesn't want to help their big brother get a new look?"

Athrodar stopped walking, which in turn made Anya stop. "I'm sorry, big brother?"

She grinned at him. "Well, yeah. You're not exactly a woman, so I can't call you big sister."

"But is there a need to call me big brother? We're not exactly related. In any way."

Anya looked down at the ground, thinking about his question. "Hmm... There's not really a reason why, unless it annoys you?"

"And if it does annoy me?"

Anya grinned mischievously at him. "Then I will forever call you it until I get tired."

Athrodar rolled his eyes. "No surprise there."

The Dark Ranger began to pull on his arm again. "Come on! Let's get you out of those old rags and into some new armour. Something befitting of your role."

Being dragged through half of Undercity, Athrodar found that it was better to just let this happen than to create a scene. He figured that if the people of Undercity could see that one of the Dark Rangers were fine with having him around, they could be persuaded into accepting him as well. "Where are we going exactly?" He asked, being dragged past the armoury.

"The tailor and leather worker first. I presume you want the Dark Ranger attire as a base set, then we work from there." She glanced back at him and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you. The Dark Lady would have my head if you got hurt on my watch."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow. "On your watch? I thought you were taking me to get new armour."

She nodded. "I am. But that doesn't mean I'm not watching over you." She smirked. "Like a good big sister should."

Athrodar sighed. "How can I be your big brother if your my big sister?"

She stopped walking, realising she didn't have a good answer to that. "Okay fine... I'm your little sister." She began to pull on his arm again, dragging him towards the tailor. "Now come on! Let's get you a new set of armour!"

* * *

Athrodar stood on a box for a couple of hours, being told to not move an inch the whole time and finding it easier than he first thought due to being undead. The lack of breathing coming into play as he stood statue like on the box. Anya had stayed there with him, offering up suggestions on what they could add to the armour as well as distracting Athrodar so he wasn't bored the whole time.

Athrodar looked down at his chest, feeling a little unprotected for someone who is on the front lines. "How about some elven plate on the chest and shoulders? It's light but tough."

Anya raised an eyebrow at his request. "That would mean going to Silvermoon. And I got a feeling it would be tough negotiating with them, considering your abysmal relationship with one of their Grand Magister's and his family."

The Death Knight sighed. "That's a good point."

"Athrodar."

Both Anya and Athrodar looked towards the entrance of the makeshift tailoring store, seeing Viraleth standing there. "Yes?"

The Dark Ranger looked him up and down, suppressing a smile when she saw two Forsaken tailors measuring him from head to toe. "The Queen has requested your presence in the throne room. It's nothing urgent, but the Dark Lady would like you there sooner than later."

Athrodar looked down at the two Forsaken measuring his arms that he held out wide. "I think I can be there in a few minutes. If they've finished by then."

One of the tailors nodded, shuffling away from Death Knight and returning to his fabrics. At first Athrodar thought he had been reborn too hastily and only retained half of his movement. It was only when Anya had told him of the tailor's age before he died did Athrodar realise he was probably one of the oldest in Undercity, except for the Dark Rangers. "We've got the measurements, Lord Athrodar. We will send for you once it's done."

Viraleth raised an eyebrow when the Death Ranger made his way towards the exit of the building. "Lord Athrodar?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Anya got to him before I could. So now I'm a Lord to them."

Anya grinned, pushing Athrodar out the tailoring shop. "It's because it annoys him. If it didn't, I wouldn't go around telling people to call him Lord."

Ignoring Anya for the time being, he turned his attention to Viraleth who was leading them towards the throne room. "Did she say what it was about?"

Viraleth shook her head, taking a right down the corridor that would lead them to the throne room. "She only said that she wants to continue that talk you were having in Northrend." She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever that was."

"Can I tell her about the fashion show?"

Viraleth stopped walking, bracing herself for the Dark Ranger behind her when she walked into her back. "The what?"

Anya rubbed her head, glaring at the back of Viraleth. "Nothing." She said through gritted teeth, pushing past the Dark Ranger who had constantly done this in the past.

Athrodar watched Anya storm down the corridor and towards the throne room, glancing over to Viraleth and seeing a small grin play on her face. "So out of all the times you want to show any emotion, it's when you upset her?"

Viraleth scoffed, continuing to walk towards the throne room."Please... she's not upset. She just acts up because our Ranger-General lets her get away with everything. When she gets annoying, just make sure she's following you closely behind, so you can stop walking suddenly and make her bump into you." She smirked. "For some reason it annoys her. So I make sure to do it whenever possible."

"Does that annoy you? That she's close enough to Clea that she gets away with anything?"

"Of course not." She replied, pushing open the doors to the throne room. "Although she does get away with everything, I respect her because she outranks me." She smirked a little, quickly returning to a neutral expression when she realised she was doing it. "I just know how to push her buttons."

"One of them being stopping just in front of her so she walks into you?" Athrodar asked, holding open the throne room door to let one of the Forsaken citizens out.

"Apparently so." Viraleth responded, looking left and towards Sylvanas who was talking to Ambassador Sunsorrow, a Blood Elf diplomat that had been sent to Undercity when they joined the Horde as a way of communicating between both Undercity and Silvermoon. "The Dark Lady will finish talks with Sunsorrow any moment now, then she will want to talk to you."

Athrodar's mouth twitched as a smile tried to break through. "Let me guess, everyone will be ordered out of the throne room?" He looked down at the Dark Ranger for her response.

She shook her head. "It's busy today. I should think you will talk between citizens."

"Busy?" He asked, looking down the empty corridor. "This is the quietest I've seen it in a while."

"That's because it's the dead hour, if you'd allow that turn of phrase." She looked up at him. "During this time, everybody is busy with their own lives and don't bother the Queen and her advisors."

"Apart from the handful in here now."

Viraleth nodded. "That's what I'm saying. Nobody is normally here at this time. So when there are concerns to be addressed now, we know to brace ourselves for a long day or two."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her, catching a glimpse of the Blood Elf Ambassador walking away from Sylvanas. "It takes longer than a day to talk to everyone?"

Viraleth patted him on the arm. "You have a lot to learn about this place." She nodded over to Sylvanas who sat on her throne, waiting for Athrodar to make his way over to her. "I believe the Dark Lady is waiting."

Sylvanas watched Athrodar make his way around the dais and towards the steps leading to her, giving Viraleth a slight nod and receiving one return before watching her chief scout leave the room. "What's this I hear about you cutting down several demons in my city?" She asked the Death Ranger when he stood close enough to her.

"Which one of the warlocks ratted me out?"

She beckoned him closer, not wanting others to hear their conversation. When he was crouched by her side, she leaned in closer to him. "You seem to forget I put a Dark Ranger in your group. One that is _very_ loyal to me and is my chief scout."

Athrodar smirked at her. "Let me guess, what she sees, you see?"

"Very good." She said, patting him on the cheek. "You're not as block headed as those other Death Knights." Her gaze moved from him and towards her left, watching her advisors listen to the problems her Forsaken were giving them, turning her attention back to Athrodar when she figured they still have time to talk before being interrupted. "So about that Blood-Queen of yours."

Athrodar lowered his head, letting out a small laugh. "Ah yes. The talk we had in Icecrown. Look, I shouldn't have brought all that stuff up. I can't imagine anyone wanting to know what the Scourge were up to outside of wiping out civilisations in Northrend."

"Now hold on." She said, placing a fist under his chin and lifting his head up to look at her. "I never said I didn't want to know about that part of your life. In fact I found it interesting."

He frowned at her. "Why?"

"I suppose it's because you don't talk about your past. At all." She placed a hand over his mouth when he was about to speak. "I meant the part you do remember. The seven year gap between becoming an assassin and joining my Forsaken is still a long enough time to have some interesting stories."

When her hand was removed, Athrodar began to speak once more. "But why _that_ part of my life? I shouldn't think that would be of interest to you."

"And why not?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we're not at that stage in our... whatever this is. In fact, I don't think we're even at a stage."

"Who cares about stages?" She asked rhetorically. "From what I could tell, she laid claim to you, now I lay claim to you."

"Oh? You _lay claim_ to me now?" He asked, stopping himself from scoffing at her boldness.

She just smirked at him when he looked away, leaning closer to him. "You didn't complain when I laid claim to you several times just the other day." She saw him return his attention to her, smirking just that bit wider. "Now, if you won't tell me much more about your time with her, could you at least tell me if you were happy when she brought someone else to join in your.. fornication."

"We're using words like fornication now?" He shook his head, grinning a little. "I suppose I was, but only because it made her happy. She wasn't difficult to please, but she wasn't easy either." His eyes dropped from her to the floor just in front of them. "I suppose that's why I loved her and why she loved me. I could find that one thing that would make her happy that day, or week, and in return I would be happy because of it."

Not being the answer she was expecting, Sylvanas didn't respond nor try to get his attention for a few minutes, trying to remember a time she had felt like how he described and coming up with nothing. When she saw his attention remain on the patch of floor in front of the pair of them, she figured he was replaying the fond memories he had of the Blood-Queen. "I'm sorry for your loss." She said, seeing him smile a little. "It sounds like she meant a lot to you."

"Please. We knew each other for a year before the Northrend campaign started. Not enough time to truly get to know someone." His attention returned to the Banshee Queen, seeing her pull back a little and knowing she understood what he was getting at. "You know I don't remember our past before the Northrend Campaign, right?"

She nodded, leaning back in her throne. "I know."

"Good. Because to me, we only met each other a year or two ago and even then we didn't see or speak to each other for most of that time."

She nodded once more, placing a hand over his when it was placed on the arm of her throne. "If that's the case, why did you return to Undercity once Arthas was killed? You could have gone anywhere and we would have remained more or less strangers in your eyes."

He smiled. "Strangers who had... to use your word... fornicated several times in Northrend."

"Oh, so that's why you came back, huh?"

"Ahh see, you misunderstood me. I just meant that we weren't really strangers come the end of the campaign." He placed his free hand over hers, looking past her and towards the advisors who were still sorting out problems and not paying the two of them any attention. "I came back here because I would like us to be more than strangers. And because I felt more at home here than out in the wilds of Azeroth, being pushed away by the living."

She moved her hand from his and placed it on his face. "I too would like us to be more than strangers. Though I have a feeling that will take some time, seeing as your memory isn't the most reliable thing." She smiled at him, moving her hand behind his head and pulling him in close for a kiss, making sure it was quick enough to not draw attention to them. "Though it will have to be our secret. Don't go around telling any more of my Dark Rangers about our time together."

Athrodar tried to feign innocents, though Sylvanas saw right through it. "How did you...?" He sighed. "Viraleth told you, didn't she?"

"She's my Chief Scout for a reason." She removed her hand from behind his head just as the throne room doors opened up and several Forsaken walked through. "Stand up and stay by my side." She told him quietly, shifting her attention to the Forsaken making their way to her and her advisors. "It's going to be a long day."

"And the Queen needs a friendly face nearby to keep her spirits up." He whispered to her as the Forsaken drew ever closer.

"Precisely." She whispered back, bracing herself for the long list of problems she will be getting throughout the day. "The Queen will also reward those who make her happy." She looked up at him as he stood by her throne. "As long as said reward is to my liking."

Athrodar smiled a little. "Understood, my Queen."


	11. Chapter 11

**Taking a Keep**

A week had passed since Gilneas was taken by the Forsaken and a port was being constructed for the Horde. The worgen that were aiding Sylvanas in taking the human city were all slain or had been captured by the humans who had also been affected by the worgen curse, only they had control over it unlike their wilder counterparts.

Whilst the humans of Gilneas retreated to Kalimdor with the Night Elves, they had also taken to hiding the Scythe of Elune so the Forsaken couldn't take it, much to Sylvanas' annoyance as she had tasked her Dark Rangers to take it from where Athrodar had said it was.

When Dark Ranger-General Clea had returned with the report to say they failed in collecting the Scythe, the Banshee Queen was in a foul mood, one that Athrodar had only heard about in the past and not actually seen before until now.

He had stayed by her side for the week, trying to keep her calm and happy and almost succeeding in it until a report came in that blew all of his hard work out the water. Dark Ranger Lyana had been in Gilneas when it happened and barely escaped with her life, calling back all her forces and retreating back to Undercity. "Stormwind, my Queen." She said, taking a knee in front of the throne. "They have arrived in Gilneas and are pushing us back to the outskirts of Tirisfal. Most of Silverpine is full of skirmishes between our forces and the humans."

"How did they get this far north, why haven't we secured our borders?" Athrodar asked, looking back and forth between Sylvanas and Lyana.

"We had taken Gilneas, there was no need to secure those lands if the humans had gone." Sylvanas stood up from her throne, beckoning Athrodar to follow her to the war room whilst telling Lyana to call Viraleth, Clea, Nathanos and Koltira.

As the both Athrodar and Sylvanas entered the war room, the Death Ranger closed the door behind them quietly, slowly making his way towards her. "If it's as bad as Lyana says," he began, placing a hand on her arm and making her glance back at him. "Send me south to reclaim our lands and drive the Alliance back to Stormwind and their King."

"No." She told him, moving her hand over his. "I can't send you in blindly. We will gather the majority of our forces and push them back together." She sighed, leaning back against him. "We may have to call for reinforcements if their attack was strong enough to push us back to Tirisfal."

Athrodar moved his hands around her, holding her from behind and looking down at the map of Tirisfal, Silverpine and now Gilneas in front of them. "We should take Fenris Isle as soon as possible before they fortify it."

She smiled as he kissed her ear, moving a ranger statue to the island on the map. "If you think we can take it without sustaining any casualties, be my guest."

"If I can get a group of us in there as soon as possible, we may be able to disrupt their plans and take it it from. Then we could launch an attack here." Athrodar pointed to a passage north of a village. "Once we take the island, we can clear out the humans that have been residing in Ambermill for years as well as launch attacks behind Alliance lines."

"That could work." She said, turning around to face him, only to be lifted up and placed on the side of the table when she gently kissed him. "We can't do what you're thinking." She told him, looking over his shoulder and towards the door. "Even if you are still awaiting your reward for staying by my side during a _very_ busy week."

Athrodar grinned, snaking a hand up her leg. "Please, we both know you hinted towards that reward several times whilst I kept you company." He leaned closer until they were millimetres apart. "I think you were practically begging me by the end of it."

Sylvanas gasped, pushing him back slightly. "I merely suggested you could have any reward you wanted for staying there." She took hold of his tunic, pulling him back in and kissing him, wrapping her arms around him and feeling him place his hands back on her. "Though you are right. I did want you to ask for that reward in particular."

Athrodar's grin grew a little wider. "What has it been, at least ten days since we were together? I'm sure you can wait just a little longer."

Viraleth cleared her throat at the entrance to the room, startling the pair of them and making them quickly stand several feet apart as if they weren't about to jump at each other. "Good, you're not going to do what I thought you were going to do." She nodded down the corridor. "They're almost here, so you're lucky I walked in on you before they did."

Athrodar whispered something to Sylvanas that made her laugh, covering her mouth when Viraleth began to glare at them. "Sorry."

The Dark Ranger scoffed, finding it hard to believe she was the only one out of the three of them who was acting like an adult. "Permission to speak freely, my Queen?"

"Uh oh." Athrodar muttered, making the Banshee Queen cover her mouth again when she was about to laugh.

Sylvanas calmed herself, nodding at the Dark Ranger. "Go ahead."

"Can you two just stop acting like a couple of children? Unless you've forgotten, we have to reclaim our lands that the Alliance have taken from us. Something that is impossible to do if you're both acting like... well, this!" She pointed at both of them.

Sylvanas wanted to yell at the Dark Ranger for calling her a child, but was stopped when Athrodar saw a growing fury in her eyes, placing a hand on her arm and shaking his head. "You gave her permission to speak freely."

The Banshee Queen sighed. "You're right." She looked over to Viraleth who held her head high whilst at the same time was terrified with how her Queen would react, having never spoken to her like that before. "We think we have a plan to claim most of our lands back as well as new lands in Silverpine that have remained untouched by us."

Viraleth made her way to the battle map whilst Clea, Nathanos and Koltira entered the room. "Fenris Isle? Are you sure we can take that?"

Athrodar pointed to a bit of land just behind the Ruins of Lordaeron. "We will have a small group board a couple of boats here, then sail to the island and take it before they can set up a good defensive position."

"That's all well and good." Clea said, standing on the opposite side of the table to him. "But since we haven't even tried to take this island for years now, who's to say they haven't got a good defence already?"

"They might have." Athrodar replied. "But that's why I want to take a small group of us in there. If we're quick and quiet, they won't know we are there until it's too late. By the time they raise the alarm, and they will raise it, we will already be behind their lines clearing the keep of the humans that reside within it."

"What about the rest of us?" Nathanos asked, staring at the Death Ranger. "Are we just going to sit there and wait?"

"I will be leading the majority of our army through Silverpine to retake most of our lands." Sylvanas said, pointing to the northern part of Silverpine. "We will group up here, at the Forsaken High Command and launch attacks at the Rear Guard."

Koltira nodded, pointing towards the body of water to the west of Silverpine Forest. "I could lead a group of ships to attack the coast and retake Greymane wall. Pin them between two forces."

"Yes..." Athrodar muttered, walking around the table. "We are planning to take Ambermill shortly after we have conquered Fenris Isle. Once we take that village there is a path that leads further south and to the borders of Hillsbrad. If we can get there just as you take Greymane Wall, we can funnel troops to you and launch a combined counter attack with a strong rear force."

"We can also station a force at Ambermill to prevent a retreat, push them from three sides. Northern Silverpine, southern Silverpine and now eastern." Clea smirked, placing Forsaken statues in all three places whilst placing lion statues in between the three of them, representing the Alliance forces. "Once we secure Silverpine, we can attack Gilneas and retake those lands."

"Who are you taking with you?" Koltira asked Athrodar, which in turn made everyone look towards him.

"Whoever is free I suppose." He looked towards Sylvanas. "You will be using the majority of our forces to push from the lands, whilst Koltira pushes from the sea." Athrodar shifted his gaze to Viraleth. "Viraleth and I, along with Alonso and Wilfred will be attacking Fenris, which leaves Clea and Nathanos." He looked at both of them. "Any of you volunteering?"

Clea nodded. "I can go. I will take a small elite force with me, which should help us push through their lines quicker."

"Then Nathanos is with the Queen." Athrodar stated, looking down at the battle map and placing a hand on the edge of it. "We will need to act swiftly to counter their attack. Stop them in their tracks and push them back to the ships they came here with."

"Koltira."

The Death Knight looked up. "Yes, my Queen?"

"Go now and assemble our fleet. If you start harassing the coast, it may pull their front lines back."

The Death Knight bowed deeply. "Right away, my Lady."

As Koltira left, Clea began to leave shortly after. "I will gather who I think should join us. We will meet you outside the ruins in an hour."

Athrodar nodded. "See you in an hour."

Nathanos was next to leave. "I will gather our forces, my Queen. We will show them what it means to fight the Forsaken."

Sylvanas smirked, mostly at the idea of taking the fight to the Alliance who were claiming her lands. "I will be there as soon as I can."

Viraleth stayed put, looking at both Athrodar and Sylvanas individually, deciding to keep her focus on Athrodar when nobody spoke. "Are you sure we can take Fenris without too much trouble? The humans on that island have been there for some time."

"So I've been told. But if they've been stranded on that island for years, without having much contact with the rest of the Alliance, they won't have that strong of a hold on it."

Viraleth frowned. "I don't understand."

"They can't resupply, or get new troops..." Sylvanas muttered, looking up at Athrodar who nodded at her. "If they haven't had much contact with the rest of the Alliance until now, their soldiers will be older than they once were, slower too."

"Exactly." Athrodar said, walking around the table and placing several Forsaken statues around the island. "If we can spread our small force around the keep and attack it simultaneously, we will crush them before they can even raise an alarm purely down to how quick we can take them out." He looked up at the two women, seeing Viraleth grin wickedly at the idea of slaughtering them whilst Sylvanas gave him a warmer smile, knowing her faith in him wasn't misplaced. "It's no secret we don't get exhausted as quickly as our living counterparts. So if we're quick enough, we can take the keep before they're even aware they've lost it."

"Viraleth, leave." Sylvanas said, making her way towards Athrodar.

The Dark Ranger tilted her head, not quite sure if she had done something wrong. "My Queen?"

"I said leave, Viraleth." She stood in front of Athrodar, taking hold of his tunic and pulling him just a little closer. "I have a few more things I need to go over with this one. In private."

At first Viraleth had a wave of relief wash over her, knowing she had spoken her mind once and had been allowed to do so for speaking freely, so doing so a second time without even asking would mean death. It was only when she did realise what was going on did she roll her eyes. "I guess I'll find you in an hour, Athrodar." She bowed to Sylvanas. "My Lady."

When they were left alone once more, Athrodar raised an eyebrow at the Banshee Queen. "What happened to 'We can't do what you're thinking'? Was that all a lie to keep my mind off you?"

She smirked, loosening the strap on his belt. "No, that was not a lie. I meant it when I said we couldn't do what you were thinking."

Athrodar watched her take off his belt and place it on the table. "Oh? So what has changed for you to now be doing exactly what you told me not to do?"

"Turns out my body lied." She told him, pushing him onto the table. "I meant it when I said we couldn't do what you're thinking. But after hearing you talk strategy and conjuring up a plan that will surely work, I couldn't hold it in any longer." She pulled up his tunic, throwing it to one side once it was off him. "Now lay back on the table and let me have my fun."

He laid back as commanded, watching her climb on top of him and slowly take off her armour. "We have an hour, until I have to meet Clea. Keep the shoulder guards and cloak on."

She looked down at him just as she was about to take off her cloak. "Really? You want me to keep them on?"

Athrodar sat up only to be pushed down, smirking as she shook her head with a small grin. "Shortens the time it takes to get your armour back on, whilst giving us more time to do whatever it is you want to do."

Sylvanas grinned wider, leaning down and kissing him. "If all goes to plan later, I have a feeling a promotion is coming your way." She kissed him again, stroking her tongue across his whilst gripping his hair in her hands. "What do you think? Dark Ranger-Captain, making you second in command of the Dark Rangers? Or Captain of the Royal Guard and my _very_ personal bodyguard?"

Athrodar sat up and pressed his forehead against hers, staring into her crimson eyes. "Definitely Captain of the Royal Guard." He kissed her this time, feeling her wrap her arms around him. "Though I will have to completely change the Royal Deathguards into something more my style."

She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "What are you thinking?"

He pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, watching it twitch as he lightly touched the tip of it. "I'm thinking a unit of Death Knights that I will train personally, along with Alonso and Wilfred acting as joint second. If that's okay with you?"

She kissed him once more, pushing him back down onto the table. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Clea stood by three boats with her group and Athrodar's for close to ten minutes before the Death Ranger showed up. When she saw him making his way towards them, she had noticed his uniform wasn't as neat as it was when they were planning the attack. She sighed deeply, already knowing what had happened without needing to be told. "Viraleth, try to keep him on a short leash. I can't sit here forever waiting for him every time he has a 'meeting' with our Queen."

Viraleth scoffed. "Like I'm going to come between the Dark Lady and what she wants."

"Fine..." Clea ordered her group to get the boats ready, pushing them half into the water and waiting for Athrodar to make it to them. "Someone has to tell him that an hour means an hour. Not ten minutes later."

"I will talk to him." Viraleth told her, glancing back at Alonso and Wilfred who remained silent. "Though it may not be easy for him. You know how our Queen is when she sets her eyes upon something."

Clea nodded. "Or someone."

"It may not be as difficult as you all think." Dark Ranger Alina said, stepping away from the boats. "As long as he can stick to the schedule and not arrive late, he can do whatever he wants in private."

Clea looked back at the Dark Ranger who spoke. "Alina is right, even if she spoke out of turn."

She lowered her head. "Sorry."

"Right about what?"

All three Dark Rangers looked over to Athrodar who had eventually made it to them. Clea pushed Viraleth forward, nodding towards the Death Knight who was waiting for a reply when she glared back at her. "We think that you should show up to missions on time." She glanced back at the Dark Ranger-General who nodded once, telling her to carry on. "And that whatever you do in private is none of our business, but we would like you to actually show up when we say, not ten minutes after."

Athrodar looked over to Clea who remained neutral, then over to Alina who began to make her way to the boats with the rest of her unit. "I see..." He said, walking past them.

"Well?" Viraleth asked, expecting more of a response than that. "Will you?"

He nodded. "Yes." He began to push his boat out of the three into the lake some more. "Are you coming?"

Viraleth looked over to Clea who just shrugged, the pair of them making their way to their boats and setting sail across Lordamere Lake and towards Fenris Isle.

They had made it halfway across the lake when Athrodar saw a small group of humans patrolling the bank they were going to dock on. "We need to take them out." He whispered, looking over to Clea who nodded at him before tapping several of her Dark Rangers on the shoulder, all of them drawing their bows and letting loose an arrow into each one of them, killing them quietly before speeding up their rowing.

As they landed on the island, Athrodar quickly made his way towards Clea. "We need to surround the keep on all possible exits."

The Dark Ranger-General frowned. "But that would make our line very thin."

"Unfortunately, yes. But the humans haven't had a guard change since the Scourge ravaged these lands. They've grown old and slow. So if we're quick enough, and quiet enough, we should be able to close in on all sides and regroup at the keep without the alarm being raised."

Clea nodded. "Right." She looked to her left and towards the group of Dark Rangers waiting for orders. "Alina, take half of our group and spread them from North-West to North-East. I will take the other half and go West to South." She looked over to Athrodar who was looking at the keep. "You take South-East to East?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you outside the keep."

Athrodar and Viraleth, along with Alonso and Wilfred covered the South-East and Eastern parts of the keep, pushing their attack in one swift motion, killing many of the militia guards as well as the actual guards that had been training them, all of them falling within a matter of seconds. "They're training new blood instead of getting in actual soldiers." Alonso said, rolling over one of the dead so he could see their face. "Some of them haven't seen many winters."

Wilfred looked down at the body Alonso was staring at. "Some have seen too many."

"Then it's a blessing we made their deaths swift." Viraleth told them, standing next to Athrodar who was looking up at the top of the keep. "What is it?" She asked, cleaning her blade in the meantime.

"The worgen are here." Athrodar whispered to her, catching a glimpse of Clea and her retinue of Dark Rangers as they met up with them at the entrance of the keep. "We need to get in there quickly before they take the worgen curse. I'd rather not have to fight those beasts now."

Clea frowned at him. "Are you sure they're in there?"

"Positive. I have a feeling someone is watching us. The exact same feeling I had when I ventured into Gilneas for the first time we came across the worgen."

Clea looked Athrodar up and down, seeing a steeled concentration on his face. "How are we going to play this?"

"Half the group, one takes left whilst the other takes right, cut them off and stop them from retreating?"

The Dark Ranger-General nodded. "Sounds good to me." She looked back at her Dark Rangers. "Kalira and Thyala, go with Athrodar and push right. The rest of you come with me, we're going to take this island for the Dark Lady."

Athrodar nodded once at her. "For the Dark Lady."

* * *

Six humans stood on one side of the room whilst two worgen stood on the other, all eight of them having a heated discussion though it was the worgen that seemed more concerned than the humans. "The Forsaken have broken through your defences, Magistrate. You are out of time, a decision must be made."

The Magistrate frowned at the worgen. "And what decision is that, Lord Crowley?"

"Die in battle and be raised as a servant of the Forsaken or..." Crowley pulled out a vial. "Drink my blood and be reborn as worgen, immune to the depravity of the Forsaken. Help us destroy the Forsaken and retake Lordaeron, for the Alliance!"

Athrodar looked over to the other entrance of the room, seeing Clea and her Dark Rangers nock arrows into place, telling the three rangers with him to do the same whilst Alonso and Wilfred enchanted their glaives. "You two go in first." Athrodar told them, placing a hand on Alonso's shoulder just as he was about to walk past him. "Keep the worgen occupied. Draw their attention and allow Clea and her group to take out the humans."

Alonso nodded, charging into the room with Wilfred whilst Athrodar nodded over to Clea once more, her rangers all turning the corner once the two worgen had been distracted, letting loose a volley of arrows into the group of humans and killing them almost instantly. "No!" Snarled Crowley, charging towards Clea and her group.

Athrodar, along with the three Dark Rangers with him all nocked arrows into place, letting loose a volley into the back of the charging worgen, making him stumble forward before collapsing just in front of the Dark Ranger-General.

The second worgen, Ivar Bloodfang, let out a piercing howl before charging at a stunned Alonso, Wilfred quickly intercepting and sticking his glaive deep into the worgen's stomach, twisting it before pulling the blade out, spinning it around and cleanly cutting off his head.

Clea searched Crowley who lay in front of her, feeling him grip her leg with his clawed hand tightly before letting out a loud whimper when Dark Ranger Alina fired another arrow into him. "Damn beasts." The Ranger-General said, continuing to search his body. "Getting harder to kill."

Athrodar saw Clea pull out a vial of red liquid from the worgen's body, tilting his head when she held it up. "Is that... blood?"

She nodded. "It looks like it." Her attention turned to the group of humans on the other side of the room. "This must be how they transfer the worgen curse without harming any of the volunteers."

Several howls were sound around the keep, alerting all the Forsaken inside of the new threat. "What!?" Snarled Athrodar, looking towards Clea who pulled out her bow. "I thought we cleared the keep?"

"We did." She told him, not quite understanding what was going on. "How do they have reinforcements?"

"There were some woodlands in the north-east of the Island." Alina told them. "Though I didn't think they would be camped there."

"Why didn't you check it?" Athrodar asked her.

"With all due respect, Athrodar. You didn't tell us to check the forests. We all knew the plan and it was to secure this keep."

"Damn it!" He hissed, pulling out his sword and stepping beside Alonso and Wilfred. "Stay at the front, try to keep them off us when they eventually come through here. We need as much room to fire our arrows as possible. I will be right behind in case any get through."

They both nodded, standing next to either entrance and waiting for the incoming worgen that began to howl louder and louder the closer they got. "Be ready." Clea said, standing on the only table in the room. "We will hold this ground, sisters. Hold it for the Forsaken and the Dark Lady."

"For the Dark Lady." They all said, nocking arrows in place.


	12. Chapter 12

**Worgen Ambush**

The Forsaken High Command in northern Silverpine was busy with activity. Forsaken troops were leaving the camp and heading south whilst those that were south were returning to the camp with good news.

Nathanos had been receiving reports from every captain returning from the front lines, relaying the messages on to the Queen. "We have taken the Rear Guard as well as the Sepulcher, my Queen. It is only a matter of time until we take Deep Elem Mine."

"And what of the reinforcements from Orgrimmar?" She asked him, keeping her focus fixed on Fenris Keep in the distance.

"They have set up camp west of the Rear Guard. Our mages are connecting portals to the city. They should be joining us within the hour." Nathanos saw her attention remain on the keep in the distance, deciding to speak up about his concerns. "My Queen, if we are to take Silverpine back, we need all of our focus on the task at hand."

"Have we received any reports from Clea?"

"No my Queen." Nathanos looked over to the keep. "They will get the task done. But right now we need to focus on taking the mine and pushing further south." He turned his gaze towards the south. "Koltira and his group are pushing from the south to meet up with us. We need to continue pushing from our side or they will be overrun."

Sylvanas' gaze left the keep for the first time in a while, looking over to Nathanos who was waiting for her command. "Meet up with the Horde reinforcements at the camp west of the Rear Guard. We will swarm the Alliance before they've had the chance to regroup."

Nathanos nodded. "Right away, my Queen."

She watched him leave, returning her gaze towards the keep in the distance. "Come on... show us a sign that you're okay... anything."

* * *

"How many of them are there!?"

Athrodar cut down one, dodging a sword thrust from another and watching an arrow glide inches past him and hit the worgen he was dueling with. "Too many to stay here." He yelled, glancing back to Clea in the brief moment of peace he had. "We need to get higher up and in more open ground."

"The roof?" Alina asked, letting loose her final arrow. "There will be no escape for us if we're surrounded."

Athrodar shook his head. "No, there won't be. But it's the only option we have."

Alonso and Wilfred were fighting off two worgen each, using either end of their glaives to parry and block attacks, not being able to deal a killing blow as they had remained defensive throughout the fight. "Whatever the plan is, it needs to happen now." Wilfred told them, parrying another attack. "We can't... hold them back for long."

Clea began to push forward several of her Dark Rangers. "Clear a path and head up the stairs. We will make our final stand on the roof."

As the majority of their group headed up to the roof, Wilfred and Alonso, along with Clea, Alina, Athrodar and Thyala were slowly backing out the room, trying to hold off the worgen that were pushing them back. "Go!" Athrodar yelled at the Dark Rangers. "To the roof! We can hold them off a couple of minutes longer!"

Clea nodded, pushing Alina and Thyala towards the stairs. "Let's go, we need to set up a defensive position on the roof."

Alonso grit his teeth as a third attacker joined in, holding all three swords back at once with his glaive and straining to push them away to give them some time to fall back. "Can't you... freeze them.. in.. place?" He asked Athrodar, pushing the three attackers back and buying them a couple of seconds to fall back.

"I can't." He told Alonso, climbing up a flight of stairs that would lead them to the roof. "I need to conserve my energy and freezing them all in place would drain too much of it."

As the three of them made it to the roof, they shut the door behind them and froze the edges of it to slow down the attack. "This should hold them for a few minutes." Wilfred said, walking away and looking over the side of the keep. "Though at the rate they're slamming against the door, we may not have that much time."

Clea looked west and towards Silverpine Forest. "The Forsaken High Command can see us from where they are." She muttered, looking over to Athrodar who was counting his arrows. "We need to send a signal to them, something to tell them we need help."

Athrodar saw her looking down at him, nodding his head slowly when he got an idea. "There are stables over there, right?"

Clea nodded. "Yeah, it's our main camp outside the Sepulcher." She tilted her head a little. "Why?"

"My Deathcharger. He should be over there." He stood up, making his way to the most western part of the roof to get as close as he could to Silverpine. "I could send a signal through him."

All the Dark Rangers as well as Alonso and Wilfred all looked confused, not understanding how he could do that until one of them spoke up. "How would that even work?" Clea asked, standing next to him and looking over to where she knew the Forsaken High Command to be.

"He knows when I'm in distress. He is also strongly connected to me in a way that if I was dying, he would be as well." He glanced over to Clea who looked up at him. "If I can make him think I'm injured, he will react and try to come to my side."

The Dark Ranger-General smirked. "And cause a scene that would get everyone's attention, making them think something is wrong when he tries to make his way over to us."

Athrodar grinned. "Exactly."

Clea chuckled. "Smart."

He pulled out one of his knives, rolling up his sleeve and placing the blade on his arm. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Sylvanas was gathering her forces in the Forsaken High Command, getting ready to move out when she heard a lot of noise coming from the stables that caught her attention. "What is going on in there?"

Dark Ranger Anya ran over to her when she heard Sylvanas ask the question. "It's Athrodar's Deathcharger, my Lady. It's suddenly acting up." She looked over to the stables. "We think something scared him."

"Or someone.." Sylvanas muttered, making her way towards the stables.

"My Lady, where are you going?"

"To see it for myself." She replied, making her way into the stables and laying her eyes upon the agitated horse. " _Easy boy, easy._ " She whispered to it in Thalassian, seeing the beast look at her briefly before struggling against the restraints that were holding him down.

She placed a hand on his nose, seeing the horse look at her once more. " _Remember me? I'm a friend of Athrodar's._ " As soon as she said his name, the horse's eyes widened and began to kick off once more, struggling against the restraints and almost breaking free from them. It didn't take long for Sylvanas to realise what was going on, placing her other hand on the nose of the horse as well. " _Is he in trouble?_ "

Anya looked over to Sylvanas. "You think they need help at the keep?"

"I don't know. But I don't think it's going to plan." She kept her attention on the Deathcharger, whispering a few words to it in Thalassian and watching it calm down. " _We will send help._ " Sylvanas looked over to Anya who nodded at her. "Gather a small group and quickly make your way over there."

"Will do."

"And take Agatha. We may be able to use their dead against them. As well as recruiting new troops."

Anya nodded, running off to find the Val'kyr as well as several Dark Rangers.

* * *

"Do you think it worked?" Clea asked, seeing Athrodar roll down his sleeve.

"Time will tell."

Several loud bangs were coming from the door to the roof, followed by a cracking of wood. "They will be upon us soon." Alonso said, readying his glaive. "A minute maybe less."

Clea placed a hand in her quiver, feeling only a handful of arrows remaining and hesitating a little before pulling one out and nocking it in place. "We have a limited supply of arrows. Make every shot count."

The Dark Rangers without any arrows stood at the front with Wilfred and Alonso whilst those that did stood on higher ground, aiming their bows at the door. " _May our aim remain true, and our arrows sharp as they pierce the heart of our enemies._ " Viraleth said in Thalassian, pulling her bowstring back a little further.

As a big chunk of the door fell away, Athrodar let loose an arrow into the hole and hearing a whine as it hit one of the worgen, a couple of the Dark Rangers doing the same and hitting their targets too. "If we don't make it through this." Athrodar began, nocking another arrow in place. "I just want to say; It's been a privilege fighting along side you all."

"You too, Athrodar." Clea said, letting loose an arrow into one of the worgen when half the door fell away, nocking another arrow into place and readying herself for another shot. "Even if you're a pain in the ass sometimes."

As the rest of the door fell away, those with arrows left let loose a volley, killing the first few attackers and giving those who switched to melee some time to prepare. Several howls were sound within the keep once they had broken through the door, alerting everyone on the island that the attack had commenced. "Here we go." Alonso muttered, charging towards one of the worgen.

When the limited supply of arrows were spent, the rest of them joined in the melee which levelled out the fight significantly more than they had thought. What started out as twelve of them quickly began to fall in a matter of minutes, leaving only eight of them remaining. "We need a miracle if we're going to make it out of this." Viraleth said, cutting down one of the worgen whilst pushing another off the side of the keep. "And it has to come soon."

Almost as if she had been listening in and waiting for the perfect opportunity to do it, Anya blew on a war horn from the ground floor of the keep, sending the worgen running as they quickly realised they were about to be surrounded. All those that remained on the roof were cut down by the Dark Rangers who quickly ran to the side of the keep, looking down at Anya and her Dark Rangers clear away some of the worgen.

Those that were left alive on the roof began to make their way through the keep and down to the reinforcements, Clea shaking her head and smiling brightly at the Dark Ranger leading them. "Anya Eversong, what would I do without you?" She asked, jumping at the ranger, the pair of them hugging each other tightly.

"I had a feeling you would need my help." She said, pulling back slightly. "Besides, I know how much you like an entrance."

Athrodar made his way over to the pair of them, slowly smiling at the Dark Ranger who had come to save them from that tight spot. "You really are something else." He looked over at the Val'kyr that was raising the fallen humans. "I see our Queen has begun to recruit new Forsaken."

"Couldn't miss out on the opportunity." Anya smirked at him. "Good to see you made it through." She looked him up and down. "Even if you look like you were dragged the whole time."

Athrodar chuckled. "We had a few scrapes back there, but it was nothing we couldn't handle." He glanced over to Silverpine, nodding his head in that direction. "I take it you got my message?"

The Dark Ranger frowned. "Message? Oh! Your horse?" She tilted her head a little. "That was you? At first I thought he was just acting up. It was only when the Dark Lady told me to come here with a group and one of the Val'kyr did I realise it was something more. I would have ignored it otherwise."

"Thank the Titans you didn't, sister." Clea said looking back at her depleted group. "A few more minutes and we may not have been having this conversation."

"We need to press on to Ambermill." Athrodar told them, seeing a handful of nods whilst also getting a few blank stares. "Though I think we may also need reinforcements."

"The Horde have sent an army from Orgrimmar to help in retaking Silverpine and Gilneas. They have set up a camp west of the Forsaken Rear Guard." Anya pulled out a pocket map and laid it down on a nearby table the humans were using as a place to put their mugs and flagons. "Here." She said, pointing to the map. "It's not much to look at, but there are a couple of Orc Battleships docked there from the Gilneas invasion with supplies and soldiers being transported via portals."

"Perhaps we can use that to our advantage." Athrodar said, looking up at Clea, Viraleth and Anya who were standing around the table with him. "The Orcs love a good fight, that's no secret. So if we can get them to push the Alliance back far enough to cause a distraction, we can launch our attack on Ambermill."

"It's bold." Clea said, smirking at the Death Knight. "But it might just work."

"It does mean waiting on the outskirts of the village until the reinforcements push past." Viraleth told them. "And even if they do push the Alliance back that far, who's to say they won't start raiding Ambermill?"

"She makes a good point." Anya said, pointing to a crossroads on the map. "The Alliance have two choices to make here. They can either retreat into Ambermill or continue south towards Greymane Wall. So if they do go to the village, the Orcs may follow."

"I seem to be missing something big, because I think I would prefer that." Athrodar looked around at the three of them, seeing the same look from all three of them. A look that showed they knew something he didn't. "What?"

"If the Orcs do attack Ambermill. They may burn everything there, when there is a perfectly good farm and town hall there. Somewhere to build more Forsaken villages."

"It's all well and good speculating." Viraleth began, standing up straight. "But we haven't even laid eyes upon this village yet. It could be well fortified by now."

"Viraleth's right." Athrodar said, nodding south and towards a small passage between a group of hills that would take them to Ambermill. "We need to get eyes on it before we make any more plans. I'd rather not run into another group of worgen like we did here."

"First, we need to return to the Forsaken High Command, resupply arrows and bring back the Dark Rangers we lost on that roof. I don't want to leave my sisters there." Clea meant the final point and Athrodar knew it. She had lost sisters in the attack on Icecrown and was reluctant to leave them there whilst they continued the assault. Her body language was telling him that she didn't want to repeat that.

"Alright. We will bring our fallen back with us."

* * *

The Forsaken High Command was all but abandoned, save for a handful of guards and a couple of horses, one in particular almost bursting out of the stables when they returned from Fenris Isle. Athrodar saw his Deathcharger gallop towards him at full speed, worried that he might not slow down in time until it came to a halt a couple of inches in front of the Death Knight, who put his hand on the beasts nose. " _I see you have missed me._ " He whispered, stroking its nose.

Whilst Athrodar caught up with his horse, Clea and the rest of the Dark Rangers began to resupply, stocking up on arrows whilst sending their fallen sisters back to Undercity. "We should report in to the Dark Lady. Let her know we have taken Fenris Isle." Viraleth suggested, filling up her quiver.

"Already done it." Anya told her, sitting on some nearby boxes and waiting for them to get ready. "The runner should get to her by the time we leave for Ambermill, which gives them enough time to push the humans back."

Clea looked over to Athrodar who was still talking to his horse. "So after all the years the Dark Lady had made you spy on him, you're now a part of his company of four?"

Viraleth looked up at the Dark Ranger-General, knowing she was talking about her. "Yeah, so?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. I just never understood why our best scout was sent off to spy on one person for as long as you did. After he joined us the first time around, I began to understand." She smirked, picking up a handful of arrows and placing them in her quiver. "It was only when we were in Icecrown did I finally realise why he was so important."

Anya frowned at her General. "Not during Naxxramas?"

"I mean... Sure I saw they were somewhat close during the siege of Naxxramas. But I just figured he had saved her or something." She shrugged her shoulders again, shaking her head as well. "I don't know. I just didn't think there was something there during that assault."

Anya picked at the dirt in her nails. "So why Icecrown? What did you see there other than the obvious?"

"Other than the obvious?" She repeated. "Nothing. I saw what everyone else saw. At least those who were paying attention. Sylvanas was definitely happier when we got to Icecrown, and we all know it was because he was there." She nodded over to Athrodar who got nudged back a couple of steps by his horse. "I even told him that she made our lives easier when he was around. Perhaps that's why he stayed."

Viraleth scoffed, catching both Clea's and Anya's attention. "Please. You are not going to suggest you're the one who convinced him to stay."

The Dark Ranger-General childishly pouted. "I wasn't going to suggest that..."

Viraleth pointed an arrow at her. "Good. Because I know why he stayed, and it's nothing to do with making your life easier."

That caught their interest. Both Anya and Clea, along with a couple of other Dark Rangers who had been listening in, stood closer to Viraleth, crowding around her. "Why?" Anya asked, her curiosity taking over along with everyone else's.

The Dark Ranger looked at them individually, gob smacked that they were this intrusive. "By the titans... You all want to know?"

As one, they all nodded and said; "Yeah."

Viraleth sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "He joined to get away from that Magister. You know? Thalina Dawnstrider? Daughter of Telramar Dawnstrider, Grand Magister of Silvermoon?"

Clea nodded slowly. "Oooh... Yeah I remember her." She began to laugh lightly. "I may have pushed that Magister towards him in the past." She saw several surprised looks coming her way. "What? I didn't know Sylvanas' feelings for him back then... If she had any."

"Like I was saying..." Viraleth said, returning to the centre of their unwanted attention. "He left to get away from that Magister. But I think he stayed to get closer to the Dark Lady."

"How much more closer can he get.." Thyala muttered, receiving a punch in the arm by Clea. "Ow! Okay, sorry... Jeez..."

"Thyala has a point though." Anya said, protecting her arm when Clea narrowed her eyes at her. "What? I'm just saying, they have been pretty close recently."

"Viraleth's the closest to the pair of them." Alina said, looking the Dark Ranger up and down. "I'm sure you know something."

"I do." She said, holding her head high. "And I'm not at liberty to say." She narrowed her eyes at them all. "The Dark Lady insists I keep my mouth shut about such things."

There was a collective sigh, knowing they weren't going to get any more gossip out of the Dark Ranger. "Fine.." Alina muttered, returning to a nearby table to refill her quiver.


	13. Chapter 13

**Finding a Grand Magister**

Ambermill village was next on Athrodar's list of places he had to take for the Forsaken, arriving on the outskirts of the village and noticing a violet shell around it. "This... doesn't look good."

Alina extended a hand out towards it, only to have it pulled back by Clea. "We don't know what this is. It looks magical but none of us have any experience with this. Whatever it is."

Athrodar nodded. "She's right. I don't think any of the Forsaken mages have experience with it either. It looks before their time."

Anya crouched down in front of it, squinting at the magical shield and trying to understand it, though deep down she knew she had no idea what it was. "What are we thinking, Silvermoon or Dalaran?"

Viraleth laughed. "The Dalaran mages... I'd like to see their reaction when they drop this shield and watch us slaughter the humans in that town."

Clea narrowed her eyes at the walls surrounding Ambermill's town hall. "Actually, where are the citizens of this town? Surely they wouldn't stay inside the whole time, especially since the Alliance began to push us back."

"Now that you mention it, this place does look abandoned." Athrodar began to walk around the edge of the magic shell, trying to find any sign of activity. "I don't understand. Why would they shield this whole place off if they're not even going to use it?"

"Perhaps it's to keep us away." Wilfred suggested, tapping the arcane shield with one end of his glaive. "If they can't have it, neither can we."

Viraleth folded her arms, sighing deeply. "So are we taking a quick trip to Silvermoon?" She asked Athrodar, knowing he didn't want to visit the city but found a little joy in seeing his look of frustration.

Athrodar sighed. "I think we're going to have to."

Clea sat down next to the arcane barrier with Anya sitting down behind her, the pair of them leaning back to back. "We'll just wait here until you return. Good luck, have fun and all that."

He rolled his eyes, knowing she would stick to her word. "I'll try not to keep you waiting for long."

* * *

Silvermoon city, Blood Elf capital and jewel of their once great kingdom, and now home to the last person Athrodar wanted to visit. He had arrived to meet with Grand Magister Rommath, hoping the powerful mage would aide them in dropping the magical shield around Ambermill so they could take it for the Forsaken. However, finding the Grand Magister proved to be harder than Athrodar had first thought, splitting his group of four into two groups of two. Wilfred went with him whilst Viraleth and Alonso went a separate way.

"I don't want to be here ann'da." A voice said from the other side of the door Athrodar was about to knock on. "I just want to go home."

Athrodar recognised that voice. The one voice he wished he didn't have to hear for a long time as the last time they met, he dropped her off in Dalaran to recover, only to leave her there and not check in to see how she was doing. "Your mother and I believe it's best for you to get out the house and continue with your studies, my sun rose."

Wishing he didn't hear the second voice, Athrodar sighed deeply, knowing that if he couldn't find one Grand Magister, the second one behind this door would do just fine. "Athrodar, is everything alright?" Wilfred asked, seeing the Death Ranger move his hand up to the door, only to hesitate when he was about to knock.

"I'm fine." He replied, knocking on the door three times.

"I'll be right back, honey. Then we can begin your studies." Telramar said, making his way towards the door and opening it. "Can I help... You."

"Actually you can." Athrodar said quietly, trying to not draw attention to the fact that he was there.

"Why are you -"

"Look, can we speak about this out here?" Athrodar asked the Grand Magister, cutting him off in the meantime.

Thalina looked over to the door, seeing a human Death Knight she had never seen before along with a shoulder and bow belonging to the second person. "Ann'da, is everything okay?" She asked her father, standing up from the chair she was sat in.

"Everything's fine, my sun rose. I just need to talk to these two men out here. I won't be a minute." He shut the door behind him as they walked down the corridor to get out of ear shot from Thalina. "Why are you here? Have you come to cause more harm to my daughter?"

"Of course not, Grand Magister. I am here to ask for your help. Actually, the Queen has asked for it."

"Sylvanas has asked for my help?" Telramar repeated, sceptical that she would actually ask for him specifically. "With what?"

"There's a farm in Silverpine that we would like to claim. Only, there is an arcane shield of sorts around it that is blocking us from entering the farm." Athrodar looked over to Wilfred who returned the gesture. "The Queen would like you to take a look at it, see if you can drop the shield as our magi don't have the experience."

"Tell me. Why should I do this favour for your Queen when she has done nothing but hurt my daughter?"

Athrodar narrowed his eyes at the Grand Magister. "Because it wasn't her that hurt your daughter, Grand Magister. If you want to take your wrath out on anyone, it's me. But you've already shown your hand in Orgrimmar, remember?"

"Ann'da, what's going on? Why are you over..." She stopped talking when she saw Athrodar close his eyes, the Death Ranger not wanting her to have seen him. "There?" She said quietly, not shifting her attention from the father of her child.

"Telramar look." Athrodar began, turning him around so his back was facing his daughter and whispering to him. "I don't want to make this any more difficult for you than it will inevitably be. Especially now that she is here." He saw the Grand Magister look back to his daughter before returning his attention to him. "So you can either agree to help us, to which we will leave Silvermoon and wait for you in Lordaeron. Or you can decline and we will stay here and argue until you do accept."

Telramar just smiled, a reaction that had caught Athrodar off guard. "You remind me a lot of your father. He had the same look of confidence in his eyes when he tried to get something his way."

Wilfred watched Athrodar look stunned that the Grand Magister had said such a thing, leaning forward to talk for him. "With all due respect, Grand Magister, that hasn't answered our question."

"What question?" A voice came from behind them, one belonging to Thalina. "Ann'da, what question?" She asked again, looking up at her father whilst occasionally glancing over to Athrodar.

"Don't worry, my sun rose." Telramar said, placing a gentle hand on her face and rubbing a thumb over her cheek. "Just something minor, nothing that would take more than an hour." He looked over his shoulder and towards Athrodar. "Right?"

The Death Knight shook his head. "We don't know. But if it's what we think it is, I would have to guess twenty minutes tops.

Telramar raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, if you think it will be that easy, you can take my daughter with you." He placed a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the incredulous look he was getting from her. "She's a very capable mage and could use the experience in dealing with such things."

"I don't want to have to remind you, Grand Magister, but Sylvanas asked for a Grand Magister of Silvermoon." Athrodar kept his focus on Telramar, trying his best to give Thalina as little of his attention as possible. "We would ask Rommath," He said, catching a glimpse of Viraleth and Alonso coming their way from behind the two mages, the Dark Ranger shaking her head at him. "But we couldn't seem to find him."

"Ah... That's because he's in Dalaran for the next couple of weeks." Telramar told them, his attention shifting from the Death Ranger to the two new comers of their group, Viraleth placing a hand on Athrodar's arm and whispering a few words into his ear before walking off with both Alonso and Wilfred. "Something wrong?"

"We have to leave now." Athrodar told him, looking the Grand Magister in the eyes. "Pack whatever it is you need to pack and meet us in the Ruins of Lordaeron within the next ten minutes."

Thalina watched him disappear down the corridor, lowering her head and telling herself quietly to not break down as it stung her greatly to watch him ignore her as if she wasn't there. "Do I have to go, ann'da?" She asked her father as he walked back in to his office. "I don't want to be that close to him and see him not even notice me."

"Then don't go for him." He told her, opening up a couple of drawers to his desk. "Go because you want to learn, to better yourself into becoming a Grand Magister someday." When he found what he was looking for, he pocketed it and made his way over to Thalina who looked lost. He placed his hands on either shoulder, catching her attention. "You are already a great mage, my sun rose. Show them that you have the potential to be an excellent one."

She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly when she was pulled in for a hug. "Thank you, ann'da. You always know what to say."

* * *

Viraleth sat on a broken wall in the Ruins of Lordaeron, waiting for the Grand Magister to turn up. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked all three of them. "I mean, getting the Grand Magister to help is what we wanted, but his daughter too?" She saw Athrodar look up at her from the corner of his eye, smirking a little when he didn't respond. "You didn't leave it on the best of terms with her either."

"Believe me. I'm not thrilled she is joining us." Athrodar sighed. "I guess the sooner we get this over with, the sooner she can return to Silvermoon."

Alonso was leaning on the wall Viraleth sat on, folding his arms and watching Athrodar slowly pace back and forth in front of them. "Is it me or does he seem more nervous than anything else?" He asked the Dark Ranger.

"He has a history with that Magister." She told Alonso quietly, swinging her legs around so they were dangling by his head. She leaned closer to him, keeping her voice at a whisper. "He won't admit it, but he still feels something for her. They spent too much time together for him to just forget she exists." She looked up at the pacing Death Ranger. "I think he's just nervous about what to say if and when she does ask him why he had left her without saying goodbye."

Athrodar continued to pace slowly, stopping when he heard the translocation orb connecting the Ruins of Lordaeron to Silvermoon start to hum loudly, looking over to Viraleth who hopped down from the wall she sat on. "Get the horses. I want to return to Ambermill as soon as possible."

Wilfred stood by Athrodar's side, waiting for the Grand Magister and his daughter to appear in front of them. "We only have five mounts, yet there will be six of us travelling to Ambermill."

"Then they will have to share." Athrodar told him, walking away from the orb. "Tell them we'll be waiting for them outside the city."

When Athrodar caught up to Viraleth and Alonso, it was the Dark Ranger that broke the silence, looking over to the Death Ranger who climbed on his mount and began to turn it around to look for the Grand Magister. "You do realise she will talk to you before this is over."

"I know." He replied, continuing to look towards the main entrance of the ruined city. "I just don't know what to say when the inevitable question is asked." He glanced over to the Dark Ranger, seeing her furrow her brow. "What are you thinking?"

"I think you should tell her the truth." She eventually said after remaining quiet for the longest minute, seeing him turn his attention away from her and pulling her skeletal horse around so it was next to his. "I think that you should tell her that you've moved on, that she needs to move on as well." She saw his eyes drop down from where he was focussing, forcing her to lean forward a little to keep in his line of sight. "What are _you_ thinking?" She asked, kicking her mount forward a little. "Do you still have a fire burning inside your heart for her?"

"No!" He snapped, pulling on the reins of his Deathcharger and facing the southern path.

"Then what's on your mind?" She asked again, pulling on the reins of her skeletal horse and making her way over to him once more. "Because there is something on your mind."

"There's only one thing on my mind." He told her, looking down at the Forsaken insignia on the inside of his cloak. "And that's reclaiming Silverpine Forest for the Dark Lady."

Viraleth watched him closely, not fully believing that was the only thing on his mind but knowing that was all she was going to get from him. "Good." She said, pulling on the reins of her skeletal horse once more and making her way back to Alonso who was still waiting for the Grand Magister. "Make sure she is the only thing that remains on your mind."

Alonso let out a sharp whistle when he heard approaching footsteps as well as talking coming towards them from the ruins, looking back at Athrodar who's attention he had stolen as soon as he let out the whistle. "They're finally here."

"I don't mean to rush you, Grand Magister." Athrodar yelled, watching as both Dawnstriders looked over to him. "But we need to leave for Ambermill this instant."

Thalina looked up at her father when he sighed, taking hold of his hand. "I know what you're trying to do, ann'da." She smiled at him when he looked down at her. "You're trying to keep him in my life." She blinked several times in quick succession, trying to keep her tears back. "And I love you for doing so, but you can't force him."

Telramar wiped away a tear that began to slowly roll down her cheek. "I just want you to be happy, my sun rose. That's all your mother and I have ever wanted."

She placed a hand over his that was on her face, closing her eyes and smiling a little wider. "I know. But I have to fight my own battles, and this is one I must fight alone."

"Let's go, Grand Magister." Athrodar yelled, becoming impatient. "The longer we linger here, the higher the chances the Alliance will come back to take Ambermill from us."

* * *

"How long has it been now?"

Clea looked down at the Dark Ranger resting her head on her lap. "How many times are you going to ask me this, Anya? I have no way of knowing how long it's been."

The Dark Ranger poked her tongue out at her General. "A few more times. At least until he shows up, then we can get this thing started." She poked Clea's ear, making it twitch and annoying her at the same time.

"What now?"

Anya smirked. "Did you know Athrodar thought we were a thing?"

Clea raised an eyebrow. "Like... We were together?"

The Dark Ranger laughed. "Yeah. When I told him we were just close friends, he seemed to question everything he knew about us." She shrugged her shoulders. "At least I think he did... I stopped paying attention to him after that."

The Dark Ranger-General watched her sit up when the sound of hooves coming from the north began to grow louder and louder. "I think they're here."

"Ooo! Let's mess with him!" Anya suggested, seemingly excited about it before Clea even accepted her suggestion. "It's always fun annoying him, especially now that he is bringing the Grand Magister with him."

"Hmm.. Have you got any ideas?"

"Let me think of something." Anya told her, rubbing her chin in thought.

Athrodar arrived first, followed by Viraleth shortly after. "Any news?" He asked Clea who walked around the pacing Anya.

"Nothing to report other than we're bored." She looked past him and towards the four remaining members of their group, widening her eyes when she saw Thalina sitting in front of her father on the skeletal horse at the back. "What is she doing here?" The Ranger-General whispered to Athrodar.

The Death Ranger sighed. "The Grand Magister insisted on taking her with him as a teaching opportunity. Rommath is in Dalaran so we had no other choice."

Clea crossed her arms, watching the Grand Magister and his daughter make their way to the arcane shield and begin to inspect it. "How long do you think they will be here?" She asked Athrodar quietly, seeing Telramar take a stone out of his robe and hold it in his hand, still inspecting the shield.

"Oh I know!" Anya yelled, interrupting Athrodar before he could reply. When she saw everyone's attention was on her, she realised she had spoken loudly. "Sorry..."

Clea rolled her eyes, shaking her head and returning her attention over to the two Dawnstriders. "So? How long do you think they will be here?"

"Just until they're done." He told her, looking over to the two Dawnstriders. "Shouldn't be any longer than twenty minutes."

"What did you say this was?" Telramar asked Athrodar, telling his daughter to continue working on the magic shell.

"We believed it was an arcane shield that they cast to keep us out."

Telramar nodded slowly. "I see..." He looked over to the arcane shield. "Well, whilst this _is_ there to keep you out, it's not your usual arcane shield."

"How do you mean?" Athrodar asked, looking it up and down.

"There's something different about this shield." His hand began to glow purple, placing it on the shield. "I have worked with this kind of magic before. It's a pocket dimension of sorts, something that transports those within it to another place entirely."

"Are you making this up?" He asked the Grand Magister as the whole thing sounded far-fetched.

"Not at all. The citizens occupying this village have transported themselves into a pocket dimension. They're safe from all threats in there, though they're also trapped within the arcane shield as well." He looked over to Athrodar who was trying his best to understand it. "When we drop the shield, they will be transported back here."

That bit he understood, and he understood it well. "Then bring them back here, Grand Magister. As quickly as you can."

"It will take some time, but they should be here within the hour."

"Get it done, Grand Magister." Athrodar told him, moving away from the Grand Magister and towards Clea and Anya who were talking to Lyana. "We may have to wait a while."

"That's fine." Lyana told him, looking back at the two Dark Rangers in front of her. "As I was saying. The Dark Lady has taken Silverpine with the help of the rest of the Horde, and they are marching to Ambermill as you haven't reported in." She looked past the three of them and towards the arcane shield. "And I think I understand why."

"What about Gilneas?" Clea asked.

Lyana smirked. "Apparently you took out their commanding officer back on Fenris Isle. Does the name 'Crowley' sound familiar?"

Athrodar nodded. "Actually yes. We killed him just as the ambush started."

"Well, turns out he was in charge of this attack. When he didn't return to them, they lost confidence and their army fell into disarray. They scattered the moment we began to surround them and called for a retreat back to Stormwind."

Athrodar looked towards the arcane shield once more. "And now we just wait for this barrier to fall and we would have claimed all of Silverpine."

* * *

Twenty minutes passed by with them all waiting for the two Dawnstriders to drop the arcane shield, Anya and Clea annoying Athrodar in the meantime by constantly whispering loud enough that he could hear them say his name whilst everything else was quieter. "Are you two really that childish?"

Anya smirked, continuing to whisper random nonsense but making sure she said his name louder than anything else and seeing him pinch the bridge of his nose, walking away from the two of them shortly after. "I told you it would work."

Clea chuckled. "That you did." She sighed shortly after, lowering her head. "I'm going to miss teasing him."

Anya widened her eyes, immediately becoming concerned for the Ranger-General. "Why? What's going on? Are you leaving?"

"What? No. I'm going to miss teasing him because he's surely going to have a higher rank than us one day and I don't think he will like being teased constantly by us two."

Anya let out a small laugh. "Are you saying that because he's keeping our Queen happy? In more than one way?" She began to laugh some more, glancing over to Clea who was standing to attention, widening her eyes once more. "No... Don't tell me I just said that in front of..." She looked behind her, seeing Sylvanas glaring at her. "My Lady... I... I didn't know you were there."

"Clearly." She said through grit teeth.

Anya began to back away slowly, lifting her hands up and shaking her head. "My Lady, I am so, so sorry. I shouldn't say such things about you and I beg for your forgiveness!"

Sylvanas opened her mouth to speak but stopped the moment she saw both Dawnstriders working on the arcane shield, especially Thalina. "What is that Magister doing here?" She asked, frantically looking for Athrodar and finding him in talks with Viraleth, Alonso and Wilfred, just where she wanted to find him.

"She was brought along by her father, my Queen." Clea said, bowing to her. "He wouldn't come unless she was there to learn."

Sylvanas scoffed. "Fine." She glanced over to Anya who kept her head lowered. "Teach your Rangers to not speak ill about me whilst I'm not there, General."

Clea bowed her head. "Yes, my Lady." She watched Sylvanas make her way over to Athrodar, turning her attention to Anya and slapping her arm. "Why don't you ever think before you speak?"

"You're thinking too much into this." Athrodar said, pointing towards the back of the shield. "If we attack there once it's down as just us four, we can catch them by surprise whilst they're trying to set up a defence, breaking their morale before they've even set anything up."

Viraleth shook her head. "I just don't think that will work. Especially since we don't know how many there are and what their forces will be. I still think it's safer to just push as a whole through the front and crush them due to our numbers."

Sylvanas placed a hand on Athrodar's back, catching his attention and smiling a little at him. "How are you?"

Athrodar bowed his head slightly. "Good, my Queen. Just waiting for the shield to drop so we can take Ambermill in your name."

Sylvanas nodded to Viraleth who nodded back, pushing Wilfred and Alonso away from the two of them. Once the two of them were alone, Sylvanas glanced over to Thalina who was trying her best to not look over to Athrodar. "How are you now that she is here?"

Athrodar followed Sylvanas' gaze, looking at Thalina for a second before turning his attention back to his Queen. "Annoyed, frustrated, on edge. I'm just waiting for her to ask why I left her so I can get it over with." He looked down at the palm of his hand that he was rubbing unknowingly, as if he was relieving some stress there. "I don't know what I would say though."

Thalina looked over to Athrodar for the first time since arriving at Ambermill, seeing the Banshee Queen take hold of his hand and sharing a few words with him. The Magister's hands dropped from the shield, lowering her head and trying to stop herself from breaking down. "Stay strong..." She whispered to herself. "Stay strong and finish this... Then you can return to your daughter."

Telramar glanced over to his daughter who looked to be curling up into a tight ball, seeing her lips moving but not hearing anything she was saying. "Thalina?"

She heard her father call her name, but didn't want to respond, taking a deep breath and straightening her back before quickly glancing over to Athrodar and seeing Sylvanas place a hand on his arm, the pair of them chuckling.

Something inside the Magister snapped as she began to make her way towards Athrodar and Sylvanas, her fists aflame with rage and magic, glaring at the Banshee Queen. "Take your hands off him!"

Athrodar glanced over to the enraged Magister, seeing her hand engulfed in flame and stepping in front of the Banshee Queen. "Thalina, what are you doing?" He asked, seeing her stop her movements but continuing to glare past him and towards a smirking Sylvanas.

"I don't like her placing her hands all over you!" She yelled, looking up at him and seeing him close his eyes before hearing him sigh. "I don't like it when anyone places their hands on you.." She whispered, extinguishing the fire on her hand.

"There's nothing here for you Thal." He told her, seeing her eyes widen. "Not any more."

Thalina moved her hand up to his face, seeing him back away from it. "What happened to you?" She asked him quietly. "What changed for you to no longer look at me."

"I saw the reality of my condition." He told her. "I realised I was dead and you wasn't, so I moved on, and I think you should do the same."

She shook her head, pulling on his arm when he began to walk away. "No! I don't want to move on!"

Athrodar grit his teeth, knowing he had to yell at her whilst not wanting to at the same time. "Grow up, Thal! You're not a child any more! You have a daughter now and she needs a mother that is strong enough to know when she is wrong." He pulled his arm out of her grip. "And you're wrong here. You need to move on with your life, Thal."

She shook her head, falling down to her knees and burying her head in her hands, trying to remain quiet as her heart shattered in her chest, ignoring everyone who was walking past her.

Sylvanas looked down at the Magister, smirking when she heard her crying. "Just like a child." She said, seeing Athrodar glare at her. "What?"

"Don't." He said, shaking his head and walking away from her. "Just... don't."

Telramar was torn between loyalties. He wanted to go to his daughter's side and take her away from all of them, but he had also wanted to finish his task and drop the arcane barrier for the two Horde armies. Luckily he knew it was almost down, focussing fully on the barrier and dropping it a few minutes after Thalina's outburst, rushing to her side and pulling her into his embrace. "Go... Claim this village and leave my family alone." He told Athrodar who walked towards them, looking down at him. "We don't want you to be anywhere near us."

As the Horde charged towards the town hall, Athrodar stood by the Grand Magister who was kneeling on the ground, holding his daughter tightly. "Take her back to Silvermoon and keep her away from us." He looked down at Thalina's crimson hair, the only part of her he could see. "I can't promise I will hold back if she threatens my Queen again."

Telramar watched Athrodar walk away and towards Ambermill, turning his head back to his daughter and kissing the top of her head. "Let's go home." He whispered to her, feeling her nod her head against his chest as well as hearing her sobbing. "Spend some time with your daughter and remember only the good times with him." He kissed the top of her head again, looking over to Athrodar who continued to walk away. "As that part of him is now gone."


	14. Chapter 14

**Those Three Words**

Athrodar stood in the main room of the town hall in Ambermill, closely inspecting a painting of a human standing tall and proud, surrounded by soldiers of the Alliance whilst standing on an old Horde flag. "It's funny." He said, glancing over to Sylvanas who was walking over to him. "Go back fifteen - twenty years and this was us, standing with the Alliance and fighting back the Horde."

"A lot has changed since then." She told him, looking at the painting. "The old Alliance was weak. Their human kingdoms were never agreeing on the same thing outside of a common threat, which is what drove them apart." She looked over to him, seeing his eyes drop down from the painting. "Their weakness is what made the Scourge strong."

"And our natural greed for power is what let them in." He responded, seeing her eyes drop from him this time when she thought about it. "We all had our weaknesses."

She looked back up at him, seeing his attention return to the painting. "We are stronger now. Our weaknesses were torn away when we died."

"Were they?" He asked, glancing over to her again. "You're telling me you no longer crave power? That you don't want to conquer everyone and everything?"

"I would say they're more of a desire than a weakness." She took hold of his hand, seeing him fully turn his attention to her. "We're returning to Undercity. If you still want that promotion to Captain of the Royal Guard, the offer is still there."

Athrodar placed a hand behind her head, pulling her in close and lightly kissing her. "If I still want to remain by your side?" He asked, kissing her again.

Sylvanas wrapped her arms around his neck, firmly kissing him and stroking her tongue across his. "I want nothing more than to have you by my side." She whispered to him, being lifted up and wrapping her legs around his waist. "To see you all the time and know that you will be keeping me safe." She felt a table appear under her when he placed her down, hearing several objects hit the stone floor when he swept them off. "A part of me is telling me to tell you that we will be interrupted within the next five minutes." She pulled on his tunic and brought him down for a long kiss. "But the other part of me _really_ wants this."

Athrodar grinned, moving down to her waist and slowly pulling down her leggings. "Then I will make this quick." He continued to pull her leggings down, grinning wider when he saw her curious stare as he left his armour on. "You wanted to know more about my past seven years? Well I learnt this during a long stint in Shattrath whilst I was on a mission as an assassin." He began to kiss her inner thighs, working from left one and moving over to her right one before lightly kissing the mound between her legs. "The Draenei have been around for centuries. They pick up a few things that they are willing to share behind closed curtains."

Sylvanas placed a hand on top of his head, letting out a long moan of pleasure and biting her bottom lip when he began to lick between the legs, pushing one finger inside her in the meantime. "By the titans..." She managed to say, involuntarily clamping down his head with her thighs. "You need... to share... more of.. this past.. with me."

Athrodar broke free from her death grip, moving up to kiss her whilst replacing his tongue with two fingers, locking lips with her to keep her quiet whilst massaging her between her legs. "This specific type of thing?" He asked, grinning when she nodded profusely whilst covering her mouth with the back of her hand to keep quiet. "If you react like this, and if we have the free time, I will gladly share the _many_ things I have learnt around the world."

She placed a hand on the one between her legs whilst hooking the other around the back of his neck, keeping him close to her. "I'm going.. ah.. to pay you back for this."

"There's no need." He told her, hearing her whimper followed by feeling her shake on his hand before digging her nails into his back and biting down on his shoulder, letting out a loud moan as she hit her peak which quickly drew out a silent moan. "This was to de-stress you, my Queen." He told her once her head had stopped spinning, smiling at her when she placed a hand on his face. "We can't go back to Undercity with you on edge now, can we?"

Sylvanas placed both her hands on his face, pulling him down once more for a long kiss. "I love you." She said, widening her eyes when she realised it was said out loud. She sat up and extended a hand out towards him when he backed away from her. "Athrodar wait..."

He shook his head, walking backwards until he hit the wall behind him. "What did you say?"

She hopped off the table, pulling up her leggings in the meantime and began to step closer to him, only to have him back away somewhere else. "Nothing. I said nothing."

He shook his head. "No, you said you love me."

"Okay, yes. I did. But I didn't mean it." She stopped walking, closing her eyes and sighing when she realised that sounded worse than she meant. "What I mean is, I do love you." She groaned not meaning to say it like that either. "This is difficult to explain, so bear with me."

Just as she was about to explain, there was a knock at the door which was shortly followed by Viraleth entering the room. "My Queen, we are just waiting for you now."

"Not now, Viraleth." She said, holding out a hand to Athrodar. "Listen, I know what I said has shocked you, but that wasn't my intention."

Athrodar scoffed. "Right..." He shook his head, turning away from her and catching a glimpse of Viraleth looking both confused and curious. "Were you ever going to tell me? Or were you just going to keep it to yourself?"

"If I knew you would react like this, I wouldn't have said anything."

Viraleth looked over to Athrodar then to Sylvanas, opening her mouth to speak but remaining silent when she saw Athrodar face the Queen. "But you did." He glanced over to Viraleth who continued to watch them. "They are waiting for you, my Lady." He said, pointing towards the exit.

"Are you coming with us?" She asked, standing in front of Viraleth.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea." He looked over to the painting he was inspecting earlier. "I'll return to Undercity once I've thought over a few things."

"Okay." She replied, walking out the room and having Viraleth follow her closely behind. When she mounted her skeletal horse, she glanced over to the Dark Ranger by her side and sighed deeply. "I made a big mistake, Viraleth."

The Dark Ranger tilted her head. "What happened, my Lady? He looked very shaken."

Sylvanas slowed down her pace and dropped back from the rest of them, having Viraleth shadow her actions. Once they were alone, she looked pained and for the first time in years – at least to Viraleth – she looked scared. "I told him that I loved him."

Viraleth widened her eyes. "My Queen, that's... that's not good."

"I know."

"I mean. He's just finding his feet and getting comfortable around us after spending the last two years in that frozen continent. Telling him that now... It may scare him away."

"I can't have that, Viraleth. I need him to stay here."

Viraleth frowned, knowing that Sylvanas wanted a response but was trying to think of something to say that will make her less worried than she seemed. "There's a chance that he will stay."

"But?"

The Dark Ranger sighed, not wanting to say but ultimately having to tell her. "He doesn't feel at home in Undercity. I can see it with how on edge he is when we're just walking around the canal, he's looking for any threat that could attack him." She looked over to Sylvanas, seeing her take everything she just said into account. "He doesn't like being alone, especially after killing Arthas." She lowered her eyes, looking down at the reins in her hands. "I don't know what it was like being _that_ close to that monster, but Athrodar was connected to him in a way we won't understand." She looked back over to Sylvanas. "I think for the first time in a while he is truly alone. He doesn't remember his past with us and he has left those he does remember." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what he is thinking, but I know telling him that has shaken him greatly."

Sylvanas remained quiet for the rest of the journey back to Undercity, taking in everything Viraleth said and realising just how much she had messed up. When they did arrive in Undercity, she had told everyone to leave her alone in the throne room though she kept Viraleth with her, pacing back and forth on her dais and thinking about every possible outcome from her mistake. "What if he just disappears? Leaves Silverpine and even the Eastern Kingdoms. He may return to Northrend."

"And what? Join the Scourge again? My Lady, no offence but I don't think he will do that."

"You're right, that was stupid." She continued to pace, realising something when it crossed her mind. "His Deathcharger... did we bring it back with us?"

Viraleth shook her head. "No, my Queen. It didn't want to leave without him." She watched Sylvanas continue to pace, wondering if what she said was actually true or if it just slipped out. "Did you mean it when you said you loved him?"

She stopped pacing and looked at her throne, her lips twitching when she thought about it. "I did." She groaned, continuing to pace back and forth. "But I think I blew it by telling him way too early."

"Maybe not, my Lady."

Sylvanas frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"You may have startled him by telling him those three words, but he may not run off."

"I don't follow."

Viraleth rolled her eyes. "If I talk to him I can convince him to stay, but he may be on edge a lot more if he does decide to stay."

Sylvanas sighed. "This is why I tell everyone to forget their past and focus on the future. It just messes things up."

Viraleth took a couple of steps towards her, standing at the foot of her dais. "But if you did, you wouldn't be as happy as you are now, my Lady." She saw Sylvanas look over to her. "If I leave now, I can bring him back to you."

She nodded. "Yes, go. Bring him back to me."

Anya opened the doors to the throne room, almost walking into Viraleth as she was about to leave. "My Queen, Athrodar has returned only to step through a portal to Silvermoon."

Viraleth looked back at Sylvanas who widened her eyes. "Dawnstrider..." She muttered, focussing on her chief scout. "Viraleth, go find him before he does something he will regret."

* * *

"I'm sorry I haven't visited." Athrodar said, looking down at the floor. "I've been distracted and I know it's no excuse but I just needed to see you."

Viraleth ran through Silvermoon trying to find the Death Ranger, being told by Halduron that he had left the spire the moment he arrived in Silvermoon, seeing him make his way towards the graveyard. "What is he doing there?" She asked herself as she made her way towards the graveyard, seeing him kneel down in front of a headstone.

"I don't know what to do, Lana'thel. Sylvanas told me she loves me and I panicked. I hadn't been told that since you told me you loved me before you died, and it brought back some painful memories." He clenched his fist into a tight ball as he thought about his final moments with the Blood-Queen. "I should have taken you out of the citadel weeks before we assaulted it. Perhaps you would still be here."

Viraleth slowly made her way towards him, trying not to startle the Death Ranger as he placed a hand on the headstone. "Athrodar, I've come to take you back to Undercity."

He shook his head. "I'm not ready to go back yet."

Viraleth took a couple of steps towards him. "But you _are_ going back, right?"

"Yes." He replied, keeping his focus on Lana'thel's headstone. "But I feel like things won't be the same." He smiled a little. "No doubt she has told you."

Viraleth nodded, though she quickly realised he couldn't see her. "Of course. Which is why it shouldn't be a surprise that I came here to tell you she meant it. And to bring you back to her as, once again, you've made her worried she might lose you."

Athrodar leaned forward and kissed the top of the headstone before pressing his forehead against it and whispering his goodbyes. When he pulled back, he stood up and looked over to Viraleth for the first time since her arrival. "Did she really mean it?"

Viraleth gave him a slight nod. "Of course she did." She saw he still wasn't buying it, rolling her eyes and sighing. "Think about it from her perspective. Here's a woman who was more or less promised to you for the last few years of her life before her death." She held up her hands. "Granted you weren't told this at the time, but after her death she tried her best to forget about you and move on, which was difficult since you were one of the rising stars in the ranger corps and were constantly spoken about by higher ups in Silvermoon" She smirked. "Not that it mattered since you died, along with us."

Athrodar scoffed. "Thanks... That's a real boost to my morale."

"I mean... after you died and then was resurrected by Arthas, they seemed to forget you were _that_ good. Just like you forgot about them a few years before hand." Viraleth placed a hand on his shoulder. "But not us. We remembered your worth."

"Convenient."

Viraleth shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, I didn't write it."

Athrodar sighed. "Look, I came here to get away from everything and clear my head." He looked back at Lana'thel's grave. "And to talk to someone who I cared about and is no longer with us."

Viraleth looked over to the grave, nodding her head slowly. "You could have that with the Dark Lady." She said, turning her attention to him. "Would it be that much of a stretch? You're practically together already. You just don't have a label on it."

"But I hardly know her. I've been with the Forsaken for a few months and I feel as if it would be too early to even have such a commitment."

She frowned at him. "Who said anything about a commitment? Just humour her for a while and if you do want to have that sort of... commitment... you could just take that extra leap." She nodded over to Sunfury Spire. "What do you say? Come back to Undercity with me and at least try it?"

* * *

Sylvanas sat on her throne, picking at the arm rest with her nails and waiting an agonisingly long time for Viraleth to return. Anya and Clea had come and gone, giving her reports on Silverpine and Gilneas as well as gathering their forces in Undercity to be refitted with armour as well as reattaching limbs the Forsaken had lost in the fighting.

"The Alliance ships were last seen in Southshore, my Lady."

She looked over to Clea who stood in front of her, reading from the many sheets on parchment in her hands. "What else?"

"Our scouts have reported the soldiers were staying there for the night, several of them visiting the inn as well as patrolling the streets. They didn't look to be recruiting any of the citizens there, only resting for the journey back to Stormwind." Clea moved on to the next sheet of parchment, pausing momentarily before looking up at her Queen.

"What does it say?"

Clea skimmed through it, trying to understand it fully before telling Sylvanas. "It says Athrodar is banished from Silvermoon until Grand Magister Dawnstrider sees fit to allow him entrance." She continued to read it, trying to understand the Grand Magister's reasoning. "What did Athrodar say to his daughter?"

"That she needs to move on and grow up." Sylvanas smiled a little, thinking back to that incident and relishing in the fact he chose to stay with her and not go back to the Magister.

Clea looked around the room, noticing the lack of Death Rangers about. "Where is he anyway?"

Sylvanas looked around the room too, widening her eyes when she remembered exactly where he was, forgetting momentarily he was gone. "He's in Silvermoon." She stood up off her throne. "They may have taken him prisoner if this was sent to us the moment the Grand Magister arrived in Silvermoon."

Clea nodded, making way to the throne room doors. "I will gather a handful of rangers and meet you in Silvermoon. We will get him back."

Sylvanas began to make her way to her chambers. "Be by the orb in ten minutes, I need to get my bow and swords as well as leave Nathanos in charge in case we are gone for much longer than we thought."

As she entered her chambers, she realised how weak she had been acting every time Athrodar had been gone for a prolonged amount of time or had been in danger. She knew she had to stop and focus on the task at hand each time, but knowing he was out there and not by her side keeping her safe, she began to worry as it meant there was a chance he wouldn't return.

She opened a nearby wardrobe and took out a new set of armour she was saving for the next real fight, as well as something that would not only show off her elven figure, but also something that would entice him to stay loyal to her.

She rolled her eyes when she though about it, knowing it wasn't something she would have done for anyone else. She put the armour back and picked up her bow, quiver and swords nearby, placing them on her person and hearing a knock at the door as she pulled up her hood. "Not now. If you need anything, talk to Nathanos."

There was another knock at the door which began to frustrate her, telling them to leave or she would have their head. When the knock happened for the third time, she stormed over to the door, unsheathing a sword and opening it up. Just as she was about to swing the blade at the intruder, she dropped it on the floor and shook her head in disbelief. "You're here? But.. I thought..."

"That I was still in Silvermoon?" Athrodar asked, nodding his head and letting out a small laugh. "Yeah, Clea told me as I ran into her." He placed a hand on her face, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck when he kissed her lightly. "I know you meant what you said back at Ambermill." He told her, placing both his hands on her waist. "But right now I don't feel the same way."

She shifted her gaze from his eyes to his chest, keeping her hands on the back of his neck. "You know, no woman wants to hear that."

He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at him once more. "I know. Which is why I was going to suggest that you keep hold of those feelings for now." He placed a hand over her unbeating heart. "I will stay here with you. No doubt Viraleth told you I may leave."

Sylvanas smirked. "She said I frightened you by telling you I loved you."

"Well, in a way you did." He told her honestly, brushing a few strands of hair back into her hood when they fell in front of her face. "But I have to move on from that past and look to the future. Though I may be slow to getting where you are, don't think I'm not working my way there."

She smiled at him, pulling him in for a tight hug. "I know you will be trying your best." She pulled his hood down, keeping him held against her tightly with one hand around his waist whilst the other gripped onto the back of his tunic tightly, not wanting to part from him. "About that promotion we spoke about the other day. Do you still want to be Captain of the Royal Guard?"

"Definitely." He whispered in her ear whilst working on taking off her breastplate. "But first, I thought I could show you what else I learnt from those Draenei in Shattrath."

Sylvanas watched him throw her breastplate to one side, giggling when he lifted her up. "So soon after our last encounter?"

Athrodar threw her onto the bed, taking off his cloak and tunic shortly after. "Well, last time was to de-stress you before coming back here, but then I left and must have made you both worried and more stressed." He took off one of her boots, kissing the top of her foot when she pointed her toes at him. "This time however, I will make sure to satisfy all your needs whilst removing any stress, anger, worry or any other negative emotion you have about me."

"And if I have none?" She asked, watching him take off her other boot and kiss the top of her other foot before making his way up to her lips.

"Then you are in for a _very_ enjoyable time, my Queen." He said, taking off her cloak followed shortly after by her shoulder guards. "That is, until we get interrupted."

"Then I'll tell them to handle it themselves." She stood up from the bed, pushing him down onto it and sitting on his lap, pushing him back slowly until he was laying down. "Now, however. We are going to go through every, single, thing you have learnt."

"And if it takes longer than a day?"

"Then that's a day well spent." She whispered to him, biting his bottom lip before giving him a long kiss whilst taking off his belt.

* * *

Two days had passed since anyone had seen the pair of them, only getting to hear from their Queen when they had a problem that needed to be sorted by her, though she just yelled at them for interrupting and told them to figure it out themselves. Whilst it had taken Athrodar a day and a half to show the Queen everything he had learnt over the years, it took Sylvanas half a day to fully recover and make sure she could stand without falling over after three steps.

Though most of their recovery time was spent with the two of them in silence, reliving the past day and a half whilst also enjoying each other's company, Athrodar did ask one question that crossed his mind. "So, you remember when you said your need for power and to conquer everyone and everything was just a desire."

She nodded against his chest as she laid on top of him. "I remember." She sat up a little, looking him in the eyes as he looked down at her. "Why, what are you about to ask me?"

"Let's do it." He said, rubbing her arm.

Sylvanas tilted her head. "I'm sorry?"

Athrodar smirked. "You heard me and I know you did." He held her against him, spinning her around so she was on her back and placing his hands on either side of her, keeping himself up over her. "Let's conquer all of Lordaeron. Then move on to the Dwarven lands and then the lands of Stormwind. Take all of the Eastern Kingdom now whilst they have been weakened by Deathwing."

"For the Horde?" She asked, placing a hand on his face.

He moved her hand from his cheek to his lips, kissing her palm. "For the Dark Lady."

"It will take some time to even plan for such a thing." She told him, seeing him smile a little. "I'm serious. It's not something we can just start now and get done within a month."

"I know." He replied, laying down beside her. "But it could be our little side project until everything else is dealt with." Putting an arm across her midriff, he pulled her a little closer. "We just have to plan in stages when we get the chance outside our normal duties. When we get a base for our plans, then we start inviting Clea and Nathanos and Koltira to join us and allow them to start adding to it."

Sylvanas rolled over onto her side, backing up until her back was pressed up against him, holding onto his arm that he wrapped around her. "We will need a spy in Alliance territory, giving us updates on everything to do with their defences and where their armies are." She sighed, taking hold of his hand. "But to even get that close, we need someone to infiltrate their towns and cities. Something that is impossible for us."

Athrodar kissed her shoulder. "Leave the spy to me. I know a Kal'dorei woman who can blend in with the dwarves as if she was one of their own, as well as charm her way into the higher reaches of human nobility." He continued to kiss her shoulder, making his way up to her neck and hearing her quietly moan as he hit a sensitive part of her neck.. "I just need to find her then we can begin the first stage of our plans."

"Where do you think she is?" She asked, turning her head slightly to look at him.

He smirked, knowing exactly where he might find her. "I think I have an idea or two."


	15. Chapter 15

**Finding The Spy**

"I'm telling you... I am friends with the Prince of the Scourge.." Elaria hiccuped as soon as she finished her sentence, her head falling down to her arm that was resting on the table.

"Of course you are. And I'm the King's brother." The group of Alliance sailors all laughed and stood up from the table they sat around as soon as she began to snore. "Come on boys, let's go somewhere else."

A Draenei woman shook her head at the sleeping Night Elf, making her way over to her from the table she was sitting at. "What am I going to do with you, Elaria?" She asked, gently lifting her up from the table and shaking her. "Come on, wake up. Time to put you to bed."

Elaria groaned as she was continuously shaken by the Draenei, opening her eyes just enough to see her. "Lunarii... please... Stop shaking me."

The Draenei sighed. "If you can stay awake for more than five seconds, I will stop."

Elaria looked directly at the Draenei woman, smiling mischievously at her. "I will stay awake if you do that special thing I asked you to do the other day."

The Draenei rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to do that again. It's bad enough you talked me into doing it the first time." Lunarii followed her gaze, looking over to the empty booth on the other side of the table. "You could at least look at me when you try to flirt."

"Wait... which one are you?" She asked, looking at one of the many Lunarii's she could see.

The Draenei woman sighed, placing both hands on her face and turning the head of the Night Elf towards her. "This one." She said, making her hands glow a bright yellow and pouring some holy magic onto her head. "Stay still and let me clear your vision momentarily."

"You're very pretty, Luna." The Night Elf said, making her smile warmly at her. "Can I lick your face?"

Lunarii blinked slowly, pulling back just enough to swing her hand around and slap the elf's face, placing her hands back on her head and pouring more holy magic into it. "Tell me when there is only one of me."

Elaria blinked hard, trying to recover from the slap whilst working on clearing her vision. "I think I'm good."

Lunarii took hold of her hands, pulling her up onto her feet and walking behind her when they began to move. "Come on, up the stairs and towards our room." She began to lightly push Elaria into moving forward, glancing over to the inn keeper when they passed him. "Goodnight William."

The innkeeper nodded his head at them. "G'night ladies. See you two tomorrow."

As they made their way up to their shared room, Lunarii caught Elaria as she fell forward into the door, trying to suppress a laugh when the Night Elf groaned. "Try to stay on your feet and maybe you won't hit your head on the door."

"I can't promise I can stay on my feet in this condition once the door is open, Luna. It's the only thing keeping me up."

Lunarii rolled her eyes, turning around so her back was facing the Night Elf. "Okay, hold onto me from behind." Just as she said those words, she widened her eyes. "And don't try any funny business back there!" When she heard the elf laugh, she sighed and waited for her to hold on, wrapping her tail around the elf's waist and opening the door to the room. "Okay. I am going to take this one step at a time and I need you to do the same."

Elaria nodded against her back, letting out a long yawn and wrapping her arms around her. "Okay, when you're ready."

As Lunarii walked towards the nearby couch, she stopped abruptly when she felt an exploring hand grab one of her breasts. "Elaria... remove your hand or I will crush it."

Elaria sighed, moving her hand back to the Draenei's stomach. "Fine..."

Lunarii unwrapped her tail from the elf's waist, turning around and catching her before she fell over. "You're not going to make it to the bed, are you?"

"Maybe if you take me to your bed, I might make it."

The Draenei shook her head, dropping her onto the couch. "You're drunk and like I said last time, it was a one time thing because I felt sorry for you."

Elaria curled up on the couch, having a blanket thrown over her by the Draenei. "You're a good friend Luna.." She said before yawning and closing her eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

The Draenei smiled, pushing some hair out of the Night Elves face and kissing her forehead. "I told you I would look after you since you're incapable of doing it yourself."

Elaria laughed lightly, hugging a cushion that was handed to her. "Thank you."

* * *

"Why Booty Bay?" Viraleth asked, climbing off the bat she rode south from Undercity. "I mean... Out of all the places to go, surely there are better places than this pirate town."

"It's more or less her home." Athrodar replied, climbing off his bat as well. "We were partners when we were both assassins. This would be our resting place between missions." He looked around the pirate city although it was dark out, catching the occasional ship coming into port as well as several citizens of Booty Bay walking around, doing their nightly chores. "In a way, it's good to be back."

"Well we won't be here for long." Viraleth told him, watching Alonso and Wilfred dismount in front of her. "Pull your masks up and leave nothing but your eyes. We don't want soldiers of the Alliance knowing we are here."

Athrodar took the lead of their group, taking them to the inn he knew she would be staying in and leaning on the bar, waiting for the innkeeper to make his way over to him. "What can I do ye for?"

The Death Ranger leaned in close to him, taking out a couple of gold coins on sliding them along the bar. "I'm looking for a Night Elf. A woman, silver hair and a marking across her face, one that resembles a leaf."

"Now I don't wan' any trouble in this 'ere fine establishment."

Athrodar shook his head. "There won't be any. She's an old friend."

The innkeeper looked over to the three hooded figures behind Athrodar, seeing no expressions on their faces as they were covered by masks, looking back to Athrodar and nodding slowly. "Alrigh'. They're in the middle room on the right." He watched Athrodar nod at him and begin to make his way up the stairs. "Like I said. I don't wan' any trouble. You 'ear?"

"There will be none." Athrodar replied, placing a hand over his heart. "I swear it."

Viraleth stood in front of the middle door, placing a hand on the handle and turning it slowly. "She better be in here." She whispered to Athrodar who had a hand behind his back, gripping the hilt of his knife.

"She will be. I just don't know what state she will be in when we walk in there."

Viraleth nodded to both Alonso and Wilfred, opening the door and watching the two of them burst into the room, only to be held down by a holy barrier. The Dark Ranger looked for the source of the barriers and saw a female Draenei holding the two Death Knights in place. "Drop the barriers." She asked her, extending a hand out to the Draenei. "We didn't come here for you."

"You will not take her!" The Draenei yelled, glaring at the Dark Ranger. "I know what she has done in the past. But that doesn't mean you can just take her."

Athrodar walked into the room, extending a hand out to the Draenei as well. "Lower the barriers." He said softly, taking a couple of steps towards her. "She's right, we're not here for you. But we are here for Elaria."

"And I said you will not take her." She empowered the barriers, making both Alonso and Wilfred drop to their knees as the pain began to get blinding.

Athrodar pulled down his mask, catching a glimpse of the Night Elf asleep on the couch. "Look. I know her, we're old friends. If you could wake her up, she will tell you who I am."

"Athrodar?" The Night Elf mumbled, turning over to look at him. "What are you doing here?" She looked up at the Draenei, placing a hand on her arm. "Luna, let them go."

Lunarii dropped the barriers off Alonso and Wilfred, sitting down next to Elaria who was slowly sitting up. "Who are they?" She asked, looking down at the Night Elf who's head was resting on her arm.

"Sorry." Athrodar said, extending a hand out to her. "I'm Athrodar. Whether or not she has spoken about me in some way remains to be seen." When he saw her eyes widen a little before turning her attention to half asleep Night Elf on her arm, he realised she did. "Yes, that one."

"You haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" Elaria looked past him and to the three cloaked figure behind him. "And with what looks like a death squad."

Athrodar crouched down in front of her. "Look, I need you. Actually... Sylvanas needs you."

Elaria frowned at him. "Why would she need me? Actually... how does she even know I exist?" She began to glare at him. "What did you tell her about me?"

He smirked, patting her leg. "What if I told you, she needs you to be in Ironforge."

"I'd ask why."

"We need a spy there and I thought; who likes to drink, gamble and make as much noise as possible? Which is why your name came up." Athrodar glanced over to the Lunarii who was trying to stop herself from laughing, knowing she knew exactly the same thing. "Come on. How about a little trip to the Dwarven city? We just need to know where their armies are, what their defences are like and if there is any weakness we can exploit."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well, I'd be upset. But at the same time I'll understand if you choose not to."

Luna took hold of Elaria's hand, making the Night Elf look over to her. "Awwh, let's not pass this up. I want to visit other places."

Elaria raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong with staying here?"

"Seriously?" Athrodar asked, seeing Elaria look shocked he even questioned her choice of staying.

"What? It's home to me."

"But it smells like fish." Lunarii said bluntly. "I don't even like fish, but I stayed because you needed me here."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at Elaria. "Oh?"

The Night Elf shied away from him, shrinking behind the Draenei. "What? I did... and still do." She mumbled, hiding behind the Draenei.

"O...kay." Athrodar looked over to Lunarii. "Care to enlighten me?"

Lunarii looked behind her and to the Night Elf who was acting strangely out of character. "You haven't told him?" She saw Elaria shake her head, rolling her eyes. "Okay, fine. I'll tell him." She looked back to Athrodar. "She has been drinking... a lot. When I found her, she had been fighting and losing until I stepped in and pulled her away from the three troublemakers."

"I keep telling you, I started the fight." Elaria told her, moving out from behind her. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Shh, I'm talking." She looked back at Athrodar, seeing him smirk at the elf by her side. "Anyway, after that day, I promised to keep her safe whilst also giving her the freedom to make her own choices." She took hold of Elaria's hand once more, smiling warmly at her. "Which is why we are still here, even though I don't want to be."

Viraleth scoffed, rolling her eyes at the three people in front of her. "Yeah yeah, that's cute or whatever. Look, are you going to spy for us in Ironforge or not?"

Athrodar sighed. "Although she takes the charm out of it, she has a good point." He stood up, looking down at both Elaria and Lunarii. "Can you do this for us?"

The Draenei nodded before Elaria could even answer. "Yes, we are going to do it."

"Wha..? You didn't even give me the chance to reply."

Lunarii smiled at her. "That's because I knew you would accept anyway." She pat her knee, standing up in front of Athrodar. "Is there anything else we must know?"

He blinked rapidly, not expecting Elaria to be the one who was tentative. "Uuhm... Yeah actually. Just a few things. Remain undercover, though that's a given. Gather as much information about their troops and defences as you can as well as any weaknesses. And finally, when you want to send a message to us, send a bird north. Southshore preferably."

"But that's Alliance territory." Elaria said, looking up at him. "Surely you don't want them to see it?"

"No, we don't. But we can work around it." He turned his attention to the Draenei next to her. "You could deliver the message in person if you're that worried. Just meet us north of Southshore and tell us everything before returning to the town as if nothing happened."

Lunarii widened her eyes when she realised he was talking to her. "But, I don't know these lands. What if I get lost?"

Elaria nodded. "She's right, she can't do this. Perhaps we should just forget about it and move on."

"Now hold on, I didn't say that." Lunarii glanced over to Elaria who was holding onto her arm. "I just need a little guidance. Some direction that's all."

Athrodar bowed his head, taking out a map of the Eastern Kingdoms. "You will both be here." He began, pointing to Ironforge. "When you come to meet us you will need to take a caravan to Menethil Harbour which will have a ship docked that will then take you to Southshore. You will head north of that until you find a cave. We will be at the entrance."

Lunarii nodded slowly as she tried to remember the steps whilst Elaria shook her head at him. "You can't expect her to do this. She doesn't know a thing about espionage."

Athrodar remained focused on the Draenei. "Do you think you can do that?"

She nodded at him. "I can."

"Good." He replied, looking back at Viraleth, Alonso and Wilfred. "I think it's time for us to go."

Elaria watched the four of them leave, standing up and running after them. "Athrodar, wait."

He stopped walking, nodding at Viraleth to continue making her way to the bats whilst turning around to face her. "What's up?"

She jumped at him, hugging him tightly and catching him off guard. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, reciprocating the hug.

She gripped onto his cloak tightly, not wanting to let go and finding some comfort in keeping him there. "I've been in a dark place lately, especially after Clara died. I've been drinking a lot and just trying to pick a fight with anyone to feel like I'm doing something."

Athrodar heard her begin to sniffle, realising she was crying on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"How could I?" She asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "You've been busy in Undercity and I've been down here, trying to drink myself into an early grave." Her ear twitched when she heard Lunarii stand by the door. "It's only because of Luna that I am still here." She looked down at her sleeve, seeing her eye make-up had stained the cuff. "I wasn't used to being alone either. I don't know if I was solitary before we first met, but after the initiation ritual to become assassins and forgetting our past, I have always had a partner. A number two to rely on in difficult situations as well as make the decisions." She shook her head. "Now that Clara died, you're in Undercity and Thal has a daughter to look after... I was left alone and with nothing."

"But you have me now." Lunarii said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And I will make sure to stay with you. At least until you find someone who can look after you better than I can."

Athrodar watched Elaria move over to Luna, hugging her and receiving a hug back. "Is this why you seem different? Not as chaotic or clowning around as much as you usually do?"

Elaria nodded against Lunarii's shoulder. "I didn't like being alone. And after the Northrend campaign, I realised how alone I truly was."

Athrodar nodded. "I know what you mean. Sure I may have Undercity and those Dark Rangers and Sylvanas. But I barely know them. So imagine my relief when I found out I could leave and go talk to an old friend." He placed a hand on her arm. "Do this for us and I will come visit whenever you want to talk. Though it will have to be outside of enemy territory."

She nodded once more. "Deal."

* * *

Viraleth stood by the bats, watching Athrodar make his way around the corner and pulling up his mask to hide his face. "Done with your little chat?"

He smirked at her attitude, climbing onto the flying beast. "Let's just return home."

Viraleth climbed onto her bat, tugging on the reins lightly and getting ready to kick it into action. "Is this so you can continue to 'please' our Queen?" She saw him glance over, grinning a little when he rolled his eyes. "You know the whole city knows your relationship with her, right?" She began to laugh lightly. "I mean it's pretty obvious after you both barricaded yourselves in her chambers for two days. Talk about being shit at hiding it."

"We were planning the Forsaken's future. Securing borders and expanding into the Western Plaguelands as the Scourge hold Andorhal and it's being contested by Alliance forces."

Viraleth laughed loudly, kicking her bat into moving forward several paces before taking off. "If that's the story you're going with, you have to make it more believable!" She yelled down to him, flying north and starting the long journey back to Undercity.

Athrodar sighed, taking off shortly after. "I knew it was a weak story the moment I said it." He mumbled, following closely behind Alonso and Wilfred.


	16. Chapter 16

**Promotion**

Athrodar strolled down the corridor leading to the throne room shortly after returning from Booty Bay, noticing a lack of Forsaken walking to and from the throne room. As he entered the throne room, he saw the same problem there. No advisors in sight, or Forsaken with problems as well as the Queen not being present in the room, only the royal guard around the outside.

"Lord Athrodar. The Dark Lady is in her chambers."

He looked over to the guard that spoke, seeing him point to the corridor leading to said chambers. "Thanks." Athrodar replied, nodding slightly at the guard.

"Uh oh. Here comes trouble." Clea said, watching Athrodar make his way towards her and Anya.

Anya smirked at him when he stood in front of the two of them. "The Dark Lady is busy. Though I'm sure she will make an exception for you."

Athrodar sighed at the Dark Ranger. "Have you been telling the guards to address me as Lord?"

Anya smiled at him, not believing that would work. "No way, they're actually calling you Lord Athrodar? I need to see this for myself."

Clea raised an eyebrow at the Dark Ranger to her left. "You actually went and done that? When did you have the time?"

"I told them whilst you were speaking with the Queen. I figured you'd be distracted if I told you I was doing it then, so I just didn't tell you." Anya looked back over to the Death Knight standing in front of them. "Why are you still here? I told you she would allow you to interrupt her. I'm pretty sure I heard her say; 'I'm going to be busy for the next couple of hours, I don't want to be interrupted unless it's very important.' She then paused and said; 'Unless it's Athrodar.'" Anya bowed her head slightly and moved out the way. "So in you go, _Lord_ Athrodar."

Athrodar rolled his eyes, opening the door to Sylvanas' chambers. "Sometimes, you really know how to push my buttons."

Clea watched the door close behind him, looking over to Anya shortly after. "Why does that annoy him so much?"

The Dark Ranger shrugged. "No idea, but it's fun."

"The spy has been sent to Ironforge, my Lady." Athrodar made his way to Sylvanas' personal war table, leaning on the side of it and picking up one of the Dark Ranger statues. "She knows what to do and how to blend in, so we should be getting reports from her within the next month."

"Good, the first steps to taking the Eastern Kingdoms are underway." She pinched the bridge of her nose after placing the parchment in her hands down. "I told myself I wouldn't get distracted after what happened in Icecrown. Now I have to go through this stack of reports and make up for lost time whilst going through the newer reports and it's beginning to stress me out."

Athrodar inspected the Dark Ranger statue, placing it back down on the table when he heard her sigh. "Do you need me to leave? So I don't distract you."

"No. Actually, I could use your help with this." She split the reports in two, giving Athrodar the bigger looking stack when he made his way over to her. "Since you're going to be around me a lot more, I could use your input."

He leaned on the side of her desk, quickly flicking through the many sheets of parchment in his hands before glancing over to Sylvanas, watching her read through the one in her hands. "How old are some of these?" He picked out the report at the back, reading through the first paragraph. "This one talks about the Scarlet Crusade we cleared out several months ago."

Sylvanas groaned. "See? This is what I mean. I need to go through all of the old reports and decide what are important, what are useless and what reports are important enough to address, but not so out dated that we should ignore them." She placed a report down that she deemed useless, looking up at Athrodar and seeing him read through one of them. "Whilst you were gone, a couple tailors and leatherworkers came by and dropped something off for you."

Athrodar looked up from the report, seeing Sylvanas nod over to a wardrobe and making his way over to it. "It's my new armour, isn't it?"

"I think so." She said, standing up and looking over to the wardrobe, watching him open it and stare at the new ranger uniform hanging up. "I was told you wanted some elven plate on it, so I sent Lyana over to Silvermoon and told her to return once they had made it worthy of your new role."

Athrodar continued to stare at this new uniform that he had envisioned in his head, not actually believing it could turn out better than he had expected. The leathers were dark and looked to be scaled as if made from dragon hide whilst the hood and cloak were both light and tough, made from black mageweave with a violet trim. The elven plating was dyed black to match the leathers, covering both his chest and shoulders as well as covering the top half of his arms.

The shoulder guards had skulls on them, matching both Alonso and Wilfred's as well as Sylvanas' whilst the gauntlets were clawed at the knuckles, leaving his fingers enough movement to grip his sword and pull back on his bowstring. His boots were the same, having elven plating at the front down to his toes, spiking at the tip of the boot to allow for easier climbing and a more lethal kick, if ever the situation calls for him to use his feet.

"What do you think?" Sylvanas asked him, standing behind him and placing her hands on his arms, kissing his cheek before looking at the armour for herself. "Whilst it's a little similar to mine, I tried to make it unique enough so those who face you on the battlefield will know to fear you."

"They will know to fear us." He corrected, placing a hand over hers and turning around. "Whenever they see one of us, they will know the other is nearby."

"Try it on." She said, picking up the tunic and cloak before handing it to him. "Let me see the Captain of the Royal Guard in his new uniform."

As Athrodar took off his tunic, he remembered something that was brought to his attention a couple of days ago. "By the way." He began, putting his new leather tunic on. "Viraleth told me something that I think you will not be too pleased about."

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at him. "What did she say?"

He began to take off his ranger leggings, fully aware she would take a quick look at him whilst he continued to put on his new uniform. "She told me that our two days together in here hadn't gone unnoticed. By the whole city." He pulled up his new ranger leggings, reaching for the new boots shortly after. "She then told me that Orgrimmar knew as well after the rotation of orc guards in the city happened just before we left for Booty Bay."

"Damn it!" She hissed walking away from him and picking up a ranger statue from the war table Athrodar was leaning on earlier. "I knew someday the truth about us would come out sooner or later, but I wanted it to be on my terms."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow, glancing over to her whilst putting on his clawed gloves. "And how would you break it to everyone that you're sleeping with your new bodyguard?"

"Well I wouldn't put it as bluntly as that for starters." She placed the statue back on the table, burying her head in her hands. "I knew we weren't great at hiding it, but I had expected it to go on longer than this before the rumours were known to be true."

He picked up his cloak and threw it around himself, strapping it to his shoulder guards. "You're talking as if it has to end." Once his cloak was secured on his shoulder guards, he made his way over to her, hugging her from behind and kissing her ear. "You know it doesn't have to end, right? You're enjoying it too much anyway."

"But the attention of it all." She said, turning around to face him. "Do you really want to hear them whisper about us?"

"Let them whisper." He said, pressing his forehead against hers. "As long as you're happy, I won't have a problem."

She pulled his hood up, navigating it so his ears fit through the holes. "And if they have a problem with it?"

"Then they will just have to take it up with me. But I can't promise I will go easy on them if it comes down to a fight. Like I said, as long as you're happy I won't have a problem." He placed a hand on her cheek. "And all I want is to make my Queen happy."

Sylvanas smiled, keeping her head pressed against his and closing her eyes. "How can you expect me to keep shut about my feelings for you if you say things like that." She pulled back a little, realising he had changed into his new uniform and trying to get a better look at him. "Wow." She said quietly, running a hand over the leathers and feeling the scale like design on them. "This looks better than I first thought."

"I've got some practice to do with the new gauntlets, but I think overall it turned out better than I thought it would too." He saw her attention was focused on his hood, self consciously placing a hand on top of it. "What?"

"Two things. One, I think you need to cut your hair. I thought I could live with it being that long, but the fact I noticed it was longer than most of my Dark Ranger's hair as well as mine is bugging me. And two, what does that say on the brim of your hood?"

"It means Ranger of Death. At least, that's what the runes spell out on it." He raised an eyebrow at her when she continued to look at his hood. "Is it seriously bugging you that much?"

She nodded. "It is. Maybe cut it short. Enough so there is something to hold on to whilst we.. you know. But not too long that it makes some of my Dark Rangers envious that their hair isn't that long."

"You know it won't grow back once it's gone."

She nodded. "I know, which is why I didn't say anything at first and had hoped that it would grow on me. But it hasn't, so I'm bringing this up now."

Athrodar took out a handful of his hair from his hood, looking down at it in his hand. "Is it really that long?"

"Honestly, yes. At times I didn't know if it was my hair or yours I was holding onto. It's bad enough it's more or less the same shade."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well this is all news to me. I would have done something about it sooner if you really felt like this. The only reason I didn't was because I thought you liked it this long."

"Titans no. I didn't say anything because you might have liked it that long."

Athrodar snorted, shaking his head. "I thought about cutting it several times. I would have on my way here from Booty Bay if I knew we both felt the same about it."

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "Now if only you had some sort of beard."

"Oh come on. I can't do anything about that, especially now."

She laughed. "I'm joking." Hugging him, she continued to smile. "You know, Anya was right. You are easy to tease."

Athrodar kissed the top of her head, hugging her back in the meantime. "You know you're doing it again. Getting distracted so you don't read through all those reports." He smirked when she hugged him tighter, not wanting to let him go as it would mean she would have to read them. "I'd help, but I need to start preparing for my new role. Acherus may have some new Death Knights that I could poach for your new royal guard."

"Your new position hasn't even been made official yet." She pulled back to get a better look at him. "Help me with these reports and I will make it official. Then, and only then, will you leave for Acherus to gather your new recruits. Okay?"

"If the Dark Lady demands that I stay, then I will stay."

She placed a hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer so she could gently kiss him. "Good."

* * *

Athrodar stood by an empty throne with Clea and Anya standing in front of him, poking and prodding his new uniform. "Were you trying to look like our Queen?" Clea asked, moving a hand over a shoulder guard. "You even have skulls on your shoulders."

"I'm a Death Knight. I specialise in death, it's literally in the name." Athrodar rolled his shoulder, making Clea move her hand away. "Besides, I didn't want to look like a Dark Ranger since I wasn't a Dark Ranger myself."

Anya walked her fingers up his arm, grinning at him. "And what's wrong with looking like a Dark Ranger?"

Clea hooked her arm around his other arm, resting her head on it. "Does someone want to be unique?"

"Of course I don't want to be unique." He replied, trying to break free from the Dark Ranger-General and failing to do so. "I just don't want to look like I'm a part of a group that is completely different to what I am." He looked over to Anya who shadowed Clea's movements, holding onto his other arm. "This is also for my new rank I am going to be obtaining soon."

Clea released his arm, widening her eyes and looking up at him. "You're being promoted?" She looked over to Anya who was staring at her. "To what?"

"He's going to be the Captain of my Royal Guard." Sylvanas said, making her way over to them and sitting on her throne, looking over to Athrodar a smiling at him, well aware Clea and Anya were watching her. "As well completely changing the current guard into Death Knights."

"Does that mean he will no longer be out in the field with us?" Anya asked, bowing to Sylvanas when she looked over to her. "I don't mean to second guess your judgement, my Queen, but he is very useful out there."

"You make a valid point, Anya and I thought about it as well." She looked over to Athrodar who bowed his head slightly. "But I have a future plans for him and it requires him to be in such a position." She glanced over to Clea who looked unsure. "You don't agree?"

"We may need him, my Lady. Especially for Andorhal since it's heavily Scourge infested and we could use his unique ability to cause a lot of destruction in a short amount of time." She looked over to Athrodar who remained neutral. "Sorry to talk about you like you're an object, but it's the harsh truth of it. You're very useful for clearing out big groups of enemies in a short amount of time."

"Though it drains me greatly to do so." He added, looking over to Sylvanas. "I don't think I have to remind you all of Scourgeholme."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Clea said, pointing towards Athrodar and turning her attention to Sylvanas. "My Lady, I will agree with whatever you decide, but I feel as if you should know my concern and that is if we hold him back from the front lines like this, we may be losing the opportunity to secure lands we first thought to be difficult to take."

Sylvanas smirked at her Dark Ranger-General. "I know, which is why I need to talk to you about something."

"Are you sure about this, my Queen? It's a little early."

She held her hand up at Athrodar, stopping him from talking. "I know it's early, but she is about to touch on a subject we have already discussed in private." She saw Clea's attention turn to Athrodar. "We are planning something that could change how the world looks at us entirely." She glanced back at Athrodar who nodded slightly. "We are planning to take the entire Eastern Kingdoms for ourselves."

Both Clea and Anya widened their eyes, the pair of them looking at each other before returning their attention to Sylvanas. "Is such a thing even possible?"

"With the right pieces in play, careful planning and the backing of the entire Horde. Such a thing is very much possible, yes." Athrodar stepped forward, standing by his Queen's side. "The pieces have already begun to move, General. We have a spy moving to Ironforge as we speak, one that will remain undetected."

Clea raised an eyebrow at him. "Who?"

"A Kal'dorei." Sylvanas told her, looking over to Athrodar. "One that he tells me will be very useful and loyal to her task."

"And I take it that's the reason you left for Booty Bay?" Anya asked, seeing her Queen keep her gaze on Athrodar much longer than normal.

Athrodar nodded. "It was."

"How long have you two been planning this?" Was Clea's next question.

"Not long." Sylvanas told her, taking hold of Athrodar's hand and knowing the two Dark Rangers in front of her knew more about her relationship with the Death Knight than most. "It's been our small side project until we have secured Andorhal and Hillsbrad. Only then would we start planning it on a bigger scale."

Clea looked down at their hands that were intertwined, glancing up at Sylvanas when the conversation grew silent. "Are we the only two who know about this? Or does Viraleth, Nathanos or even Koltira know too?"

"Only you two." She replied, not letting go of Athrodar's hand when both Dark Rangers looked down at it once more. "Okay yes, I am aware I'm holding his hand in front of the two of you. As I am also aware most of the Horde have a rough idea what we are to each other now." She sighed. "No sense in hiding it from those closest to me if they can see through the lie I am trying to present."

"In all fairness, barricading ourselves in a room for two days without leaving wasn't the best way to keep it secret." Athrodar muttered, glancing over to Sylvanas who grinned. "As for the plans we have been coming up with, we could use some input."

"Well what do you have so far?" Clea asked, folding her arms and looking directly at the Death Knight.

"Not much." Sylvanas told her, seeing the General's gaze shift to her. "Just the skeleton of what we plan to do, which is take Arathi Highlands as soon as possible and push into the Wetlands before Ironforge even has a chance to counter our attack."

"We will then move on to the remaining Dwarven lands before taking Ironforge and moving onto the human lands until we've conquered all of this continent." Athrodar looked over to Sylvanas who nodded at him. "Like our Queen said, this is just the skeleton of our plans. We haven't even begun to discuss what order we're taking each zone as well as how we will go about it."

Clea nodded slowly, rubbing her chin in thought. "Well... If we look to venture that deep into Alliance territory, we may have to push north as well and take the Hinterlands. Aerie Peak lies up there and the main city for the Wildhammer clan, who have sworn allegiance to the Alliance. Their gryphon riders remain a key threat to us unless we take them out."

All four of them looked over to the throne room doors when they creaked open, seeing Koltira bow to Sylvanas when he stood at the foot of her dais. "My Queen, you have summoned me?"

Athrodar leaned in closer to her. "You have?" He whispered, watching Koltira making his way over to them.

"Yes, I have." She whispered back, letting go of his hand. "I need you to lead the attack on Andorhal." She told Koltira once he stood in front of her. "The Alliance are going to be there as well and I would rather burn the town to the ground than have them set up a base so close to our Capital."

Koltira bowed to her. "I will take it in your name, my Queen."

Athrodar watched Koltira leave the throne room. "I could have taken Andorhal for you." He whispered to Sylvanas.

"I know you could have. But he still needs to prove his loyalty to me and taking Andorhal will do that." She faced him, placing a hand on his arm. "You are needed elsewhere."

"Are we going to be hosting some sort of ceremony for Athrodar's promotion?" Anya asked, seeing Sylvanas glance over to her. "Or will you just send out a report to everyone?"

Sylvanas looked back at Athrodar. "You need to go find your new recruits in Acherus." She told him. "Which means there will be no time for a ceremony."

"I will get ready to leave, my Queen." He said, bowing his head. "Hopefully I'll see you again in a couple of days with some new recruits."

Just as he was about to walk away, Sylvanas grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her, kissing him and placing her hands on either side of his face before pulling away. "There. Now that was the first time we kissed in front of them as well as me telling you to stay safe."

Clea lowered her head, feeling a little embarrassed she had witnessed that. "I could have done without seeing you two kiss." She muttered whilst trying to stop herself from smiling, knowing her Queen was happy had made her happy.

Athrodar smiled a little. "I'll stay safe." He whispered, gently kissing her once more before leaving for Acherus.


	17. Chapter 17

**Acherus Recruits**

A gateway opened up in the middle of Acherus, drawing the attention of all the Death Knights in the area which in turn made them draw their weapons and point it at the newly appeared gateway, waiting for the intruders to walk through. "I'm telling you, if you think Undercity feels like home then you will be pleasantly surprised when you get to know this..." Athrodar looked around at all the weapons pointed at him, Wilfred and Alonso, his mouth twitching when he realised they were surrounded. "Place." He said, finishing his sentence.

"Take them to Highlord Mograine." One of the many Death Knights said, pushing forward three of them to pick up the new comers. "He will know what to do with them."

"Actually, Darion and I go back a couple of years." Athrodar said, being pushed forward by several of the Ebon Blade knights.

"Shut your mouth." One of them spat, pushing Athrodar harder. "Or I'll shut it for you."

Athrodar placed a hand on Alonso's arm when he saw him reach for a knife on his belt, shaking his head at the human. "Easy on the shoving." He said, stopping directly in front of the Ebon Knights. "I just got this armour made and I wouldn't like the fabrics to be torn by an incompetent fool like yourself."

As the inevitable push came his way, Athrodar span on his heel and disarmed the Ebon Knight directly behind him, quickly parrying the attacks coming from both sides before disarming them as well. "Enough!" Came a booming voice, making Athrodar throw the weapon in his hands on the floor before turning around to face the owner of it, smirking at the Death Knight looking down at them.

"Darion." Athrodar said, extending his arms out before bowing deeply. "Why is it every time I come here I get treated like I'm the bad guy?"

"Maybe it's because you beat up my knights." He said bluntly, the pair of them laughing before embracing each other in a brotherly hug. "It's good to see you, Athrodar." He looked the elf up and down, raising an eyebrow at him. "It's true what they say. Dogs do start to look like their owners."

"Funny." Athrodar said, shaking his head. "If you're referring to the fact this somewhat resembles Sylvanas' armour, that's not really my fault. I planned to look more like them." He nodded over to Alonso and Wilfred who were standing on either side of him. "Just more like a ranger than a Death Knight."

"Well you certainly look more like a ranger than a Death Knight." Darion folded his arms. "Why are you here?"

"Straight to it, eh?" Athrodar nodded. "Fair enough. I am here because I am in need of some recruits. More specifically Death Knight recruits."

Darion looked over to Alonso and Wilfred. "Clearly you can raise a couple of your own, why didn't you do that instead of coming here?"

Athrodar chuckled. "Funny story. I may have risen them in a way that if I die, so do they."

Mograine shook his head. "You tethered them to you? Do you realise how unstable that can be?"

Athrodar placed his hands up. "I know. The roles could be reversed and if they die, I die. Which is why I'm trying to limit it to only two of them by coming here."

Darion sighed. "Fine. Let me show you our newest recruits. But by no means does this count as me giving them to you."

* * *

Sylvanas sat on her throne, keeping her head up with one hand whilst the other span a dagger around on the arm of her throne by its tip, staring at the blade and getting lost in thought whilst Clea and Anya sat on the steps to her dais, making the most of the dead hour from the politics of the people. "Rumour has it, Orgrimmar has launched attacks deep within Ashenvale."

Anya nodded slowly. "I heard the same thing." She looked over to Sylvanas who continued to stare at the spinning dagger. "Do we know if it's true?"

When there was no response from her, Clea looked over to the Queen. "My Lady?" She asked, tilting her head a little.

Sylvanas looked up and over to her Ranger-General. "Yes?"

"Are you okay, my Lady?" Clea asked her, standing up and making her way over to her, looking down at the dagger in her hand. "You seem distracted."

She sighed, dropping her shoulders. "I am." Her gaze returned to the dagger she began to spin once more. "I know he's been gone for a couple of hours, but he left most of his weapons here and I don't fully trust those Ebon Blade Knights."

Clea smiled warmly at her Queen. "He's safe. And if I'm honest, Highlord Mograine trusts him more than he trusts you."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, stopping the dagger from spinning on its tip. "Nice to know he still feels the same about me."

Anya laid down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. "Do we know about Orgrimmar and invading Ashenvale or not?"

Clea cleared her throat, glaring down at Anya. "Remember what I told you the other day? Think before you speak."

Sylvanas heard Anya apologise, returning her gaze to the dagger in her hand once more. "I hate this. I'm the Queen of the Forsaken, I shouldn't get this distracted because he is leaving the city for a few hours to get new recruits."

Clea frowned at the dagger in Sylvanas' hand. "Do you want me to get Viraleth? She... she is usually better at these things than I."

She shook her head. "No. Leave me alone with my thoughts, I will call for you if and when you're needed."

Clea bowed to her Queen. "I understand, my Lady. Anya and I will be in the barracks if you need us."

Sylvanas watched the two Dark Rangers leave the throne room, returning to her neutral position of spinning the dagger on the arm of her throne whilst keeping her head propped up with her free hand. "You could have at least taken Viraleth with you." She muttered, staring at the small runes carved into the blade. "At least then I'd know if you're safe."

* * *

"And this is Sergeant Serathea Blood-Shadow. She is the leader of these recruits and will answer any questions you have for her."

Athrodar nodded slowly, patting Darion on the back before making his way towards the Night Elf training with the other recruits. "Serathea, isn't it?"

She span around to face Athrodar, saluting him when she faced him fully. "It is."

He shook her hand when she offered it to him, looking around at the other recruits. "The name's Athrodar. I have come to ask you a few questions."

Serathea's eyes widened as she recognised the name. "As in... Prince Athrodar?"

Athrodar flinched at the title. "Yes, as in Prince Athrodar."

"Then it is an honour to meet you." She said, bowing. "What did you need to ask me?"

"Just a simple question that, if answered to my liking, may have a follow up."

She nodded her head. "Okay."

"Lady Sylvanas Windrunner has opened her city to Death Knights, as long as they swear loyalty to her. My question to you is, would you swear loyalty to her if given the opportunity?"

Serathea nodded slowly, tapping a finger on her chin. "I suppose if given the opportunity, I would swear loyalty to the Banshee Queen. She knows what we've been through and I suspect she will treat us as forsaken, even if we were once members of the Alliance."

Athrodar smirked, looking back to Darion and giving him a slight nod. "Then I have a follow up question for you, Serathea. Would you like to join the Forsaken? Along with nine of your fellow recruits, you will all be the Dark Lady's new royal guard."

Serathea smiled, offering a hand out for him to shake. "If what you're offering is true, I will gladly take you up on it." When Athrodar shook her hand, she leaned in a little closer to him so she could whisper. "The Ebon Blade are sitting back after the Northrend Campaign anyway, I would like to get out there and do something."

Athrodar nodded, knowing she will have a part to play in the future along with the nine Death Knights of her choosing. "Then you are making the right decision." He looked back towards Alonso and Wilfred, giving them a slight nod of approval and watching them conjure up a death gate. "How about we go meet the Banshee Queen, listen to what she has to say."

Highlord Mograine watched Serathea pick out nine of her fellow recruits before they all began to make their way through the death gate that opened up below him, staring at Athrodar who looked up at him. "You better make good use of them, Athrodar. They will be the last set of recruits you get from us."

"Don't worry, Highlord. I have several plans for them, all of which involve improving their abilities."

Darion watched Athrodar walk through the death gate, followed shortly after by Alonso and Wilfred. "That I don't doubt..." He muttered, walking towards the balcony behind him and looking over the Eastern Plaguelands below. "I just hope we don't meet on opposite sides of a battlefield."

When Athrodar arrived in Undercity, he began to walk to the throne room, glancing over his shoulder to look at the ten new recruits who were taking in the new scenery. "You will have plenty of time to look around the place. Right now however, we need to be moving on to the throne room. The Dark Lady is waiting."

* * *

Sylvanas paced around her dais slowly, biting the nail on one of her thumbs whilst her other arm hugged her stomach, feeling a pit slowly opening up there and hating every second it. "I shouldn't be feeling like this." She told herself, glancing over to the throne room doors every couple of minutes in hopes to find them opening up. "I wasn't like this before he joined me, so why the hell should I be like this now?"

When the doors to the throne room did open up, it didn't reveal who she was expecting. "My Lady." Clea said, bowing to her.

"Clea? I didn't summon you here."

The Ranger-General shook her head. "No, my Lady, you didn't. But I came to tell you ten Death Knights just arrived in the middle of the city. I think he has returned and is making his way here with them."

"Thank you, Clea. You can go."

The Dark Ranger-General bowed her head slightly. "As you wish, my Lady." Just before she left, she saw a hint of relief wash over her Queens face which made her lips twitch into a tiny smile, leaving the room and knowing she will be fine the moment Athrodar walked through those doors.

As soon as she sat down on her throne, the doors to the room opened up, which made her sit forward and stare at the lead Death Knight. "And you are?" Sylvanas asked, looking upon the Night Elf in front of the nine other recruits.

"My name is Serathea Blood-Shadow, your Majesty. I was told you were welcoming Death Knights into your Forsaken, so I have brought nine of those who I believe will serve you well." She got down onto one knee, unsheathing her runeblade and placing it down in front of her. "Prince Athrodar has already told me you are looking to replace your royal guard and I would very much like to take their position."

Sylvanas stood up from her throne, walking to the edge of her dais and looking down at the ten kneeling Death Knights who were soon joined by Alonso and Wilfred. "If you do wish to join me, you will learn to never use that title in this city or anywhere near me." She looked over to Alonso who bowed his head at her. "Where is he?"

"He said he has a quick errand to run, my Queen." Alonso bowed his head at her once more. "He will be along as soon as possible."

"My Lady, if I have done something to offend you." Serathea said, keeping her head lowered when she saw Sylvanas glare at her.

"You have done nothing besides utter a word that is not welcome here, by both myself and the one who used to don such a title." She quickly looked down the corridor, hoping to find Athrodar walking down it and finding nobody. "The title of Prince is to never be mentioned again, understand?"

Serathea nodded profusely. "I understand, your Majesty."

Sylvanas smirked. "Good. Now about the position of being my royal guard."

All ten recruits stood up, watching Sylvanas sit down on her throne and cross one leg over the other. "Pri.. Athrodar," Serathea corrected herself as soon as she saw Sylvanas' eyes narrow. "He has told us that you are looking for Death Knights to join your ranks as royal guards." She looked around the room, noticing a lack of guards about. "By the looks of it, you need them as well."

The Banshee Queen chuckled. "It may look like I am unguarded, but you will be surprised how well Athrodar has trained the two humans flanking either side of you. You can be that good too if you pledge yourself into my service."

Serathea kneeled down once more, placing her runeblade in front of her, the tip touching the floor whilst holding onto the hilt just in front of her face. "I wish to join your Forsaken, Lady Windrunner, to protect you as your ambassadors and to fight for the Horde."

Sylvanas stood up once more, walking over to the kneeling Night Elf and placing a hand under her chin, lifting her head up so she was looking at her. "And I accept your pledge of loyalty." She looked around at the nine over Death Knights who were all repeating the same pledge in unison. "As well as all of yours. You are Forsaken, cast aside by those who were once family and joining this new one where we all understand you affliction. You will not be an outcast here." She looked back at Serathea who nodded slowly. "Unless you choose to be."

Wilfred and Alonso made their way over to Sylvanas when she beckoned them to her, standing on either side of the Banshee Queen. "My Lady?" Wilfred asked, tilting his head a little.

"You will all have a set of armour like this." She looked Wilfred up and down, nodding her approval to it. "In fact, it will be exactly the same as this. Though your weapons will be whatever you are comfortable with."

"Though it will take time to produce ten sets of that armour." Athrodar said, leaning against the door to the throne room. "You should be used to your new position by then."

Sylvanas smiled at Athrodar when she looked over to him. "Until then, both Wilfred and Alonso will show you the barracks and where you will be training."

Athrodar watched the twelve of them leave the throne room, making his way over to Sylvanas who threw her arms around his neck the moment he stood in front of her. "And how is my Queen?" He asked, receiving a quick kiss before being pushed towards the throne.

The moment he sat down on the throne, she climbed on his lap and began to take off his cloak. "I hate to admit it, but I don't like it when you're not here."

"You may have to get used to it, my Lady. I won't be around a lot now that we have those new recruits."

Sylvanas sighed, moving her hands off his cloak and resting them on his chest. "This isn't what I wanted when I offered you this position." She looked into his eyes. "You were meant to be less busy now than you were before."

Athrodar smirked. "Are we really having this conversation? Someone has to train them so they can keep you safe. I can't help it if I'm busier than I was."

Her eyes shifted down to her hands. "Has this got something to do with what Viraleth told me?"

Athrodar narrowed his eyes at her. "What did she say?"

"You don't like being alone, so you're making sure you have something to do so you're not alone." She placed a hand under his chin when he looked away, moving his head so he was looking at her. "I know you don't like being alone. I just want to know why from you, not from her."

Athrodar sighed, picking at the arm of the throne with his fingers. "The first time I was alone, from what I remember, was the day I died." He shifted a little on the throne, suddenly feeling a stinging sensation on his abdomen where Frostmourne penetrated him. "I was alone when the Scourge captured me, alone when I died and alone when brought back from death."

Sylvanas placed a hand on his arm, grabbing his attention momentarily before seeing his gaze shift back to the arm of the throne. "And in Naxxramas..." She muttered, seeing him look up at her and nod slowly. "You were alone in that room with Arthas and Kel'thuzad before dying a second time." She widened her eyes a little. "You don't like being alone because every time you are alone, you get killed."

"The second time I died," he began, taking hold of her hand. "I saw nothing but black. Everywhere I looked I saw nothing but endless darkness, I heard nothing but my own voice, felt nothing the whole time. There was no sun, no wind... I died alone and was left alone in eternal darkness in the afterlife." He shook his head, feeling Sylvanas place a hand on his face. "I... I don't like being alone because I'm at my most vulnerable then and if I die I will be alone forever."

Sylvanas saw the pain in his eyes, the same look of pain he had during the Scourge invasion of Quel'Thalas. She wanted to hug him back then but knew she couldn't due to her promises to his family. But unlike then, she could help ease his pain in the way she wanted, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "It's okay, I'm here." She felt him hold onto her cloak tightly, pulling his hood down and kissing him on the cheek. "I promise you won't be alone, not whilst you're here by my side."

Viraleth slowly opened the door to the throne room, peering inside and seeing both Athrodar and Sylvanas sitting on the throne and holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it. She walked a few more paces further in, hearing Sylvanas quietly sing and realising they were both having a rare moment of weakness, their own private time where they could drop their defences and let out their weaker feelings like sadness, fear and anything else that makes them look a lot weaker than they appear.

"You'll never be alone again." She whispered to him, running a hand through his hair that she had only just noticed had been cut, smiling a little when she realised that was his quick errand. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I love you."

Athrodar's lips twitched, holding her a little tighter. "And I think I'm starting to feel the same."

Viraleth began to slowly make her way out the throne room, grazing the handle of the door before it slammed shut, flinching when it made a loud noise. "Shit..." She muttered, looking back to the two of them and seeing Athrodar looking over to her. "Sorry, my Lady. I was just leaving."

Sylvanas moved back a little, staring at Athrodar who was looking over to the Dark Ranger. "Viraleth, there's a reason why you came here. What is it?"

"There are ten Death Knights in the barracks and I was wondering if you knew anything about it." She looked over to Athrodar, seeing a small smirk on his face. "By the look on his face, I gather you might know something."

"They're my new guards." She told her, glancing over her shoulder at the Dark Ranger. "Is there anything else?"

Viraleth shook her head. "No, my Lady. That was all." She opened the throne doors, walking backwards out the room. "If you need me I will be in the barracks. Most likely putting everything back where it was..."

Once the doors closed behind the Dark Ranger, Sylvanas pressed her head against Athrodar's, placing her hands on either side of his face and kissing him lightly. "We should be alone for a while now." She told him, feeling him pull her hood down.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"That I will make sure you're never alone again?" She saw him nod his head, smiling at him. "I meant every word." She gently kissed him, keeping her head pressed against his. "I will try my best to make sure you're never alone again. So long as you stay with me."

Athrodar took hold of her hand, kissing the top of it. "I have no where better to be."

Sylvanas grinned, kissing him once more. "Good."

* * *

"I don't like them."

Athrodar chuckled, looking down at the ten recruits being trained by Wilfred and Alonso. "That's because they're not Dark Rangers."

Anya pouted, folding her arms on the balcony and resting her head on top of them. "Maybe..." She glanced over to him, sensing something was different about him. "You're a lot calmer than usual."

Athrodar frowned, looking over to the Dark Ranger. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just saying. You're normally a little on edge, scanning the corners of the room every now and then for intruders. Now you're just... calm." She saw him smile a little. "What did you and Sylvanas talk about?"

"Not a lot." He replied, watching Alonso disarm one of the recruits. "Though you are right in thinking it did help me." He glanced over to her once more, seeing her grin mischievously and sighing. "We didn't do that. Though it's nice to see where your mind goes."

"What? You made it sound like you both done more than just talk to each other." She winked at him, hearing him sigh once more and shake his head. "Okay, so maybe you didn't fool around in every inch of the throne room, but you two certainly did or said something."

"Aye, we spoke. Mostly about one subject with a lot of smaller subjects that had something to do with that one subject, but that was about it."

Anya leaned back on the balcony, staring at the side of Athrodar's face when he went back to watching his new recruits train. "Well it must have been about something important because you have definitely changed. And I would personally say for the better."

"How are they doing?"

Anya stood up straight when she saw Sylvanas step between her and Athrodar, saluting the Dark Lady and getting a nod back in return. "They're doing poorly." She said, looking down at the recruits.

Athrodar rolled his eyes. "Ignore her, she's in a mood."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at the Dark Ranger. "Oh? And what mood is that?" She asked, seeing Anya pout and look away from the pair of them.

"She doesn't like the new recruits because they're not Dark Rangers." Athrodar told her, looking over to Anya who buried half her face in her arms, staring down at the recruits. "But to answer your question seriously, they're not doing too bad. Give them a week and they should be good enough to start rotations of guard duty."

Anya snorted. "A week? I didn't realise they were that bad."

"Anya."

She looked over to her left. "Yes, my Lady?"

"Leave."

She bowed her head. "If that's what my Lady commands me to do."

When she knew they were alone, Sylvanas moved a hand over his and looked down at the recruits training in the same place she saw Athrodar training Alonso and Wilfred. "It wasn't too long ago when you were down there with your two guards. Viraleth and I were up here watching over you at the time and she told me you would come around to the idea of staying in Undercity."

"She likes to talk a lot, doesn't she?" Athrodar smiled a little when Sylvanas looked over to him. "Though I suppose she is almost always correct in her predictions."

Sylvanas laughed lightly, turning to face him fully. "She does seem to know more than most, that is true. Which is why it surprised me when I thought back to that day, because she said something that I believed would never happen."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"She said if we both wished it, we could lead the Forsaken into many victories across the Eastern Kingdoms, together." Her gaze returned to the recruits, watching them duel against each other. "At first I thought she was over-exaggerating, but even that is slowly coming true."

Athrodar smirked, taking a step closer to her. "Perhaps she is from the future." He said jokingly, moving his arms around her from behind and looking down at the recruits once more. "Can we be seen from up here?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"Did you see me when you were training your guards?"

He kissed her neck again. "Good point." He tightened his grip around her, feeling her place a hand up to his face. "We should be getting a report from Ironforge soon. Just something small telling us the spy is there and that she is getting to work."

"How long will you be?" She asked, placing her other hand over his around her stomach.

"A few days, just to show Viraleth where to meet our spy for future meetings as well as allowing them to get used to her."

"Return as soon as you can." She said, leaning back into him.

"I will."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes:** A quick note to say Merry Christmas and I hope you have great new year as well! This and the next chapter are two parters of sorts, so expect Chapter 19 to come out sometime tomorrow as a Christmas gift to those reading this far into the story. I am enjoying writing this much more than the other stories due to the endless possibilities I could do with it, seeing as it's an AU. (Though I do have a rough idea on what's going to happen near the end of it).

Again, hope all of you reading this will have a great Christmas and New Year! I may not upload after tomorrow until 2019, so until then, enjoy reading the two chapters one day after the other.

* * *

 **Moving Pieces**

"Remind me again why we have to meet them here?" Viraleth looked around their meeting spot with a disgusted look. "It feels too open."

Athrodar frowned. "What part feels open? The hills surrounding us or the cave behind you?"

There was a long silence from the Dark Ranger before she responded. "Fine, so perhaps it's not open. But I don't understand why I have to be here."

"Didn't Sylvanas tell you?"

Viraleth shook her head. "Our Queen only told me to go with you to Hillsbrad and meet with our spy." She glanced over to him. "I didn't tell her that it was her friend who was coming to meet us, not actually your spy."

"She trusts you, right?"

Viraleth sighed. "Too many questions this early into the chapter..." She muttered, looking over to Athrodar. "Yes, she trusts me. I'm the only person she talks to when it's a subject she doesn't want mentioning out loud."

Athrodar nodded slowly, looking south and towards the nearby Alliance town. "You know you were right." He glanced over to the Dark Ranger who was looking south as well. "When you told Sylvanas I don't like being alone, you were right."

She smirked a little. "I know you better than anyone. I can tell when you're feeling off and when something is bothering you." She looked him up and down. "That's why I know whatever you two spoke about has worked."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her. "You're the second person to say that to me in the last couple of days. Anya was the other one."

"It's true, that's why." She glanced over to him, noticing he looked a little distant all of a sudden. "What did you two talk about anyway?" She saw him glance over to her before looking south, remaining silent the whole time. "Oh come on. If the Dark Lady can trust me, surely you can too."

He sighed, looking back to her once more. "She told me she'd make sure I was never alone again." He smiled a little, fully believing she meant her words. "Which is why you're here today."

"To babysit you?" She asked, sounding both shocked and annoyed.

Athrodar shook his head. "To gather the Ironforge reports in the future."

"Oh.." She said as a wave of relief washed over her, only to tense up again. "Wait, what?"

"Sylvanas wants me to stay by her side, more so now than ever since I am her personal guard."

Viraleth rolled her eyes. "And because she doesn't like it when you're away for more than a day."

"Either way... She wanted you to tag along for the first one, see where you have to go for future updates." Athrodar looked south once more, spotting a figure coming their way. "I think she is here."

Viraleth followed his gaze, noticing the tail swinging side to side gently as she continued to walk towards them. "What if this is a trap?" She whispered, glancing over to Athrodar who concentrated on the Draenei. "She could have told the guards what she was doing."

"Or, you know, you could just trust people that aren't a part of the Forsaken."

She blinked slowly at him. "No."

Lunarii stood in front of the pair of them when she finally reached the cave, handing over a folded sheet of parchment to them. "Elaria tried to talk me out of coming here." She looked directly at Athrodar once he took the parchment off her. "She also has said a lot of bad things about you on the way up to Ironforge from Booty Bay."

Athrodar smirked, shaking his head and reading the parchment in his hands. "She will do that from time to time." He glanced over the parchment and towards Lunarii. "Odd question, but has she had a chance to.. quench her thirst?"

Lunarii tilted her head a little. "She has been drinking a lot less, only sticking to water on the whole journey."

He chuckled lightly. "No, that's not exactly what I meant." He began to think of how to word his question without offending her. "Has she had a chance to.. release... her frustration?"

The Draenei frowned at him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean."

"Sex." Viraleth said bluntly. "Has she had any sex since the last time we met?" She glanced over to Athrodar who closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. "Stop being such a wimp and just say what you mean. Don't try to dance around it."

Lunarii placed both her hands on her cheeks when they began to get hot, feeling embarrassed by the topic of conversation. "Oh, uhm... I don't know if she has."

"Trust me," Athrodar said, handing the parchment to Viraleth. "If she is acting up like this, seeming more hostile than normal, it's because she hasn't had sex for a while and her lust for another woman is getting too high." He glanced over to Viraleth who began to read through the report. "Just make sure she doesn't try to sate her lust with you. Unless of course, you're willing to help her out with it."

Lunarii laughed at his warning. "She knows I'm not interested."

He shook his head. "I don't think that's going to stop her. Maybe if you haven't done anything in the past to help her needs, you might be okay. But if you have, she has a taste for you know." He heard Viraleth chuckle for the first time, raising an eyebrow at her. "That's new."

"You're making her sound like some beast from a story." The Dark Ranger shook her head, keeping the small smile on her face.

Athrodar stared at her with an incredulous look. "Really? That's what makes you smile?"

She looked over to him with the smile still on her face, finally realising she was doing it and straightening out her smile to go back to her more familiar neutral look. "Shut up."

"Listen, I better start heading back." Lunarii said, rubbing the top of her arm. "It's getting cold and I can't leave Elaria on her own."

Athrodar nodded. "I understand, you can go." He watched the Draenei bow her head to him, turning around and beginning her trek back to Southshore. "And remember what I told you. She will become unbearable otherwise."

Lunarii looked back at him, smiling and nodding her head. "I will make sure she is... satisfied."

Viraleth snorted, shaking her head and folding up the report. "Are you ready to go? I'd imagine the Dark Lady is awaiting your return."

Athrodar watched Lunarii walk further and further away from them, nodding his head to her question when the Draenei was far enough away to know she was safe. "We've got all we need."

* * *

"Silverpine and Gilneas remains secure with a few of the Forsaken moving into Ambermill now that we have taken it." Clea moved on to the next report in her hands, raising an eyebrow at the first sentence. "Apparently the Horde and Alliance have had a ceasefire at Andorhal to clear the remaining Scourge remnants."

Sylvanas sat forward on her throne, narrowing her eyes at the Ranger-General in front of her. "What?

Clea took a step forward, handing her the report. "That's what it says, my Queen. Apparently Koltira and this Thassarian person called for a ceasefire."

Sylvanas skimmed through the report, reading through it twice just to make sure she read it correctly. "Who do we have in the Western Plaguelands? Any Dark Rangers?"

"Velonara, my Lady. Would you like me to send more?"

She held up her hand, shaking her head at the same time. "No, that will just rouse suspicion. I will let this slide until the Scourge are cleared out. If that Death Knight of ours hasn't began to attack the Alliance once more, I will pay him a little visit."

Clea bowed her head. "Understood, my Queen."

"What's next?"

Anya began to read through the reports in her hand, smiling a little when they all covered the same topic. "These are all about Winter's Veil, my Lady. Most of the Forsaken are concerned about if it will happen this year, seeing as no decorations are up."

Sylvanas tapped her fingers on the arm of the throne, thinking about the Forsaken's concern and nodding slowly when she made up her mind. "Well... they have done me proud this year. Taking Gilneas, retaking Silverpine and securing Tirisfal." She looked over to Anya who was waiting for an actual answer before doing anything. "Let them celebrate, they've earned the right to."

Anya bowed her head. "I will let them know."

Clea watched Anya leave the throne room, looking back over to Sylvanas. "Do you mean to do anything for Winter's Veil, my Lady?"

"Are you asking if I'm going to celebrate it this year?" She saw her Ranger-General nod her head, slowly smiling when she thought about it. "I think for the first time since I was alive, I might. I have someone I can celebrate it with." She sat back in her throne, tapping her finger on the arm of it once more. "Only if he wants to though. I won't celebrate it if he won't."

Clea stepped forward, standing directly in front of her. "Perhaps I can persuade him, my Lady. It could be good for the pair of you to relax and celebrate it together. And who knows, maybe this is the first time he is celebrating Winter's Veil since his died."

Sylvanas chuckled. "I think it's almost guaranteed this is his first time celebrating Winter's Veil since his death. I can't see the Scourge celebrating it and I'm certain they didn't celebrate it during the Northrend Campaign."

"This could be good then."

She raised an eyebrow at the Ranger-General, sitting forward a little. "How so?"

"You could show him how the Forsaken celebrate Winter's Veil as well as celebrating it in your own way. However that may be." Clea saw her Queen's face begin to light up, noticing a warm smile plastered on to it she hadn't seen in a long time. "What are you thinking, my Lady?"

"I used to drop everything and return home for Winter's Veil in a past life." She placed her hand in one of her pockets, pulling out a sapphire necklace. "Alleria made sure we made it home on time, otherwise she would make sure we were the last served." Her smiled saddened when she continue to remember that past. "After the Second War with Alleria's disappearance and Lirath's death, it was never the same."

Clea remained silent once Sylvanas stopped talking, watching her Queen stare down at the necklace in her hand and occasionally rubbing a thumb over the jewel in the middle of it. It wasn't until Viraleth entered the room was the silence broken. "My Lady, the spy is in place. Apparently the tram connecting Ironforge to Stormwind isn't as guarded as we first thought, only a handful of guards are placed there."

Sylvanas pocketed the necklace, clearing her throat when she felt a lump had formed. "Good. No doubt Athrodar had told you that you will be meeting up with the spy every month?"

She nodded once at her. "He did."

"And where is he?" Sylvanas followed up, sitting forward on her throne.

"He told me he was going to check in with his recruits, my Lady. He will be here shortly."

Sylvanas tapped her fingers on the arm of the throne, looking over to Clea who remained standing in front of her. "You know what, send a few more rangers to Andorhal. I would like eyes on every part of that town and for them to keep a close watch on Koltira."

Clea bowed her head. "I'll get right on it, my Queen."

Viraleth watched the Ranger-General leave the throne room, looking back over to Sylvanas who placed a hand in her pocket. "Were you thinking about Alleria again, my Lady?"

"I was..." She said quietly, pulling the sapphire necklace out once more. "We used to call her Lady Sun, whilst she called me Lady Moon and Vereesa Little Moon." Putting the necklace on, she began to twirl it around slowly in her hand. "I was telling Clea about Winter's Veil and how we would celebrate it back before the Second War."

"This isn't something we normally talk about at this time of year, my Lady." She tilted her head when she saw Sylvanas stare down at the necklace around her neck. "Unless you're going to celebrate Winter's Veil this year?"

"I was thinking about it."

"But?"

Sylvanas sighed, letting go of the necklace and looking up to Viraleth. "I can't explain it, but I feel like I want to this year. This will be the first year that Athrodar will experience Winter's Veil since he died and I want to celebrate it with him."

Viraleth watched her Queen tap on the arm of the throne with one finger, smiling a little when she began to frown. "You don't know the first thing about Winter's Veil, do you?"

"Not a clue. Alleria and Vereesa used to do it all."

Viraleth chuckled, surprising Sylvanas who hadn't heard her laugh in years. "Just get him a gift. It doesn't have to be anything big, but make sure he knows it's from you."

"What do I get him? I don't know what he likes outside of killing our enemies and making me happy."

Viraleth sighed. "Okay, two things. One, how do you not know what he likes yet claim to love him?"

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at the Dark Ranger. "You're lucky you're the only person I trust with this conversation, otherwise I'd make sure that was the last thing you'd ever say." She shifted on her throne, knowing there was some truth in what she said. "But to answer your question, I never really asked him what his likes are. I just assumed you would tell me if ever I had the need to know."

The Dark Ranger bowed her head. "I apologise for speaking that way to you, my Lady. My second concern is, how do you know he likes to make you happy?"

"He told me." Sylvanas sat back on her throne. "Well, he said he liked to make that Blood-Queen of his happy, which in turn made him happy. So I can only assume that's the same with me."

"So you don't know if it's true?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Great start..." The Dark Ranger muttered, rubbing her chin in thought to hide her comment. "What have you two been doing since he joined us?"

Sylvanas smirked. "I don't really think it's best to repeat what we've been doing when we're alone."

Viraleth pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, fine... that's a good point. Then I'd say surprise him in some way."

"And that's my problem." Sylvanas groaned, placing two fingers on her head and rubbing her temple when she felt some pressure building there. "This is too much for one day. I'm going to retire to my chambers." She stood up from her throne, moving to the door that leads to her room. "Just tell him where I am if he asks."

Viraleth bowed her head, smirking when the door shut behind her. "My Lady, you are not good at this sort of thing." She said to nobody, shaking her head and walking towards the throne room doors.

* * *

"How is it going?"

Alonso watched the recruits train against each other whilst Wilfred instructed them. "They're learning quicker than I thought." He glanced over to Athrodar who was also watching the recruits train. "Clearly we are better trainers than you."

Athrodar laughed. "If that's the case, you can stay here and be full time trainers. Maybe you can even train the new Forsaken troops once they're ready to be full time royal guards."

Alonso widened his eyes when he saw Athrodar begin to leave, realising he was serious. "Wait, I was joking. Don't make me train the Forsaken recruits as well."

"Too late!" Athrodar yelled back to him, walking down the steps to the balcony they were standing on. "You're clearly a much better trainer than I, you should teach all the new recruits to be that good."

The Death Knight clenched his fist into a ball when Athrodar disappeared, punching the wall hard enough to hear several fingers break. "Son of a..." He looked down at his hand and saw one of his fingers were bent out of shape. "Great..."

Walking through the centre of Undercity, Athrodar began to notice something was different with the whole city, both decoratively and with the citizens. "What is... going on?" He asked nobody, though getting an answer from Lyana who was leaning on a nearby wall.

"Winter's Veil. The Dark Lady has allowed us to celebrate it every year since the Forsaken were formed. Though nobody does anything without her say, which was easier this year compared to any other. Or so I have heard." She pushed herself off the wall, walking over to Athrodar who was looking around the centre of Undercity. "Why do I get the feeling you haven't seen Winter's Veil before."

Athrodar chuckled lightly. "I have seen Winter's Veil, just didn't expect the Forsaken to celebrate it."

Lyana nodded slowly. "Well, they do. It's not like how they celebrate it in Stormwind, or Ironforge, or Orgrimmar, but that doesn't stop them from having a good time." She looked around the centre of Undercity as well, noticing the occasional red or green winter's hat on the Forsaken. "The Dark Lady doesn't celebrate it." She said, turning her attention back to him. "But she allows them the freedom to celebrate if they wish, though there is nothing stopping them from skipping this year."

Athrodar grinned when he saw several Forsaken push up a tree near the bat handler. "Well, they seem to be in the festive spirit."

The Dark Ranger shrugged. "It's the first Winter's Veil since you killed Arthas. I think many of them wanted this to happen as a way to celebrate that victory as well as celebrating the time of the year."

"Good for them." Athrodar looked around some more, watching them raise a couple more trees and decorating them. "I suppose I should head to the throne room and inform the Dark Lady about our spy."

"Haven't you heard?" Lyana asked, watching him turn around to face her. "She has gone to Andorhal to sort out this Koltira problem that has been brought to her attention."

Athrodar frowned. "What Koltira problem?"

"He has called a ceasefire between the Horde and Alliance until they clear out the Scourge." She shrugged her shoulders. "Sylvanas was going to let it slide until the Scourge were cleared out, but then she sent a group of Dark Rangers there to keep an eye on him. I guess that plan didn't last long as she is now going there as well."

"Without her guard?"

Lyana smacked herself on the forehead. "That's what I was supposed to tell you... She told me to tell you to take six of your best recruits and meet her on the outskirts of Andorhal."

Athrodar bowed his head to her. "Thank you."

* * *

"Any update on the Scourge situation?"

Velonara nodded her head at Sylvanas who stood between two Dark Rangers. "They are all but wiped out, my Lady. Save for a watch tower that is teeming with skeletons, but the Alliance seem to be cutting them down quicker than the necromancers can be replace them, so it's only a matter of time."

"And what of Koltira?" Sylvanas asked, looking towards Andorhal. "Is he planning to attack the Alliance?"

Velonara shook her head this time. "He has continued talks with the Alliance commander who appears to also be a Death Knight."

"It's Thassarian, isn't it?"

Velonara looked over to Athrodar who approached them from behind, flanked by six Death Knights. "It is, yes. Do you know him?"

"He was there on Acherus with Koltira and I." Athrodar stood by Sylvanas, bowing his head to her slightly when she looked over to him. "He also saved Koltira from the Scarlet Crusade, so I am not surprised they have called for a ceasefire."

"Do you think you can disrupt their ceasefire?" Sylvanas asked, placing a hand on his arm. "You and your guard could ambush the Alliance's back lines."

Athrodar smirked. "I was thinking the same thing. If we can make them think the Horde are attacking them, they will retaliate and call off the ceasefire."

Sylvanas pat him on the back, pushing him forward lightly. "Go. We will infiltrate the Horde camp in the meantime and keep a close eye on Koltira."

Athrodar nodded, beckoning Serathea and the other five Death Knights to follow him. "We won't let you down, my Queen."

She grinned as he began to make his way to the Alliance side of Andorhal, knowing he would keep his word. "At least there's one Death Knight we can trust." She said, receiving several agreements from the Dark Rangers around her. "Let's go fix this problem."

"Serathea, you and three others take the right flank, I will take the remaining two and move left into that watchtower. Try to cause as much damage as you can and retreat the moment their forces start to surround you. We can't beat them with just the seven of us."

The Night elf nodded. "You can count on me."

Athrodar quickly inspected the two Death Knights he was left with, nodding his approval when he saw they were a Tauren and an Orc. "Heavy hitters, I like it."

They both saluted to him, still wearing their Death Knight Initiate armour from Acherus. "Where do you need us, Captain?" The Tauren asked, towering a couple of feet over him.

"Stay at the foot of the watchtower and kill any Alliance coming our way. I will sound the retreat from the top of the tower when I see their army coming back for us." Athrodar began to push the two Death Knights towards the watchtower, scanning the distance for any Alliance patrols.

As they neared the tower, they all crouched down behind a few empty supply crates and began to ready their weapons for the guards outside tower. "If we move now, we can take them out with very little noise."

Athrodar shook his head. "We need the Alliance to know we are here." He stood up and unslung his bow, nocking an arrow into place and enchanting it with frost before letting it loose into one of the guards. "Tell your commander; Sylvanas didn't agree to a ceasefire." He told the remaining guard, watching the Alliance soldier retreat into Andorhal and waving the two Death Knights over. "Stay at the foot of the tower and make our presence known."

When he reached the top of the watchtower, Athrodar began to scan the entire town and noticing a wall of Alliance soldiers slowly cutting down an endless tide of skeleton rushing out of a destroyed watchtower in the middle of the town. He had also noticed a lack of fighting between the Horde and Alliance, sighing and shaking his head when the ceasefire was in fact true. "Koltira... what have you done?"

Athrodar stood atop the watchtower for close to half an hour, letting loose the occasional frost arrow at Alliance soldiers coming their way, cursing at them out loud and making sure they knew the Horde were attacking their flank. As he let loose another arrow, he heard the sound of Serathea calling for a retreat, knowing the Alliance will be upon them soon and seeing several golden lion banners flapping in the wind on the eastern side of Andorhal.

"You two get ready to leave." Athrodar yelled down to the two Death Knights at the foot of the watchtower. "The Alliance will be here soon and I don't want us to get trapped in here."

As the sound of war horn blew in the distance, Athrodar called for a retreat, narrowly missing several arrows that glided past him as he left the watchtower, letting loose an arrow of his own towards them and hitting one of the many archers lining up at the front of the army. "Go!" He yelled, pushing both Death Knights west and out of the town. "Our task here is done, the Alliance know the Horde have attacked them."

The three of them caught up to the other four on the outskirts of Andorhal, Serathea clapping her hand on his shoulder. "Good to see you made it out." She looked over to Andorhal, nodding her head slowly. "Now what do we do?"

Athrodar slung his bow over his shoulder, looking over to Andorhal as well. "Now we wait to see what Koltira does."


	19. Chapter 19

**Winter's Veil**

Athrodar waited on the outskirts of Andorhal, listening to Serathea and the other Death Knights talk amongst themselves about their pasts and what they used to do in life. "I used to be a Sentinel in Ashenvale." Serathea began, sitting down by a nearby tree and leaning back against it. "That was until I found out my sister had gone missing."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her story, continuing to sharpen his sword whilst also noticing it was becoming dark outside. "What happened next?" He asked, seeing her look over to him.

"I went looking for her. She was Captain of the Sentinels in Darnassus, which made it all the stranger when she went missing." She shook her head. "To this day I never found her. I tracked her to Northrend whilst the campaign up there was still going, leaving with a caravan and at least fifteen guards, though none of us made it to our destination."

Pocketing his whetstone, Athrodar unslung his quiver and began to count the arrows inside, glancing up at Serathea when she finished her story. "What was her name?"

The Death Knight smiled sadly, placing her sword down beside her when the hilt began to poke her ribs. "Our family nicknamed her baby starlight, being the youngest in our family and, go figure, having eyes of starlight, but her birth name was Elaria."

Athrodar smiled, lowering his head and counting the arrows in his quiver. "Why didn't you continue looking for her after being brought back?"

Serathea shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't think she would want to see me now that I'm like this. A few days after being raised, I figured I would stay in Acherus and train the new recruits. I had been there ever since until you arrived and offered to take us under your wing." She looked up at Athrodar when he didn't reply, seeing a grin on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just... I think I can help you find her."

She widened her eyes, stuttering for a few seconds before eventually pushing out her response. "Really? Why would you help me?"

Despite knowing Elaria well, Athrodar figured she would want to know if she had any family. "Because I think I might know your sister." He heard her gasp, seeing her throw a hand over her mouth. "Silver hair and a leaf marking over her face?"

She nodded her head, slowly smiling when she began to realise she might find her sister. "That's her..." She muttered, continuing to smile at him. "Where is she?"

Athrodar frowned, trying to think of a way of telling her the harsh truth of what happened to her as well as where she is now. "Right now, she is in Ironforge."

"Why would she be there? She always told me she doesn't like going underground." She laughed lightly. "She used to get her Lieutenants to clear out the caves on Teldrassil instead of going in there herself."

Athrodar chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I uh... I may have put her there."

Serathea frowned at him. "How do you know her anyway? Did she ever talk about her family? Is she happy?"

He sighed, putting the arrows back in his quiver. "We met under very similar circumstances, though I can't say they were the best circumstances. We both joined an assassin guild, which required us to forget our past if we were to pass their final test. So to answer your second question: No, she never spoke about her family."

Serathea's smile turned sad once more, lowering her head and nodding slowly. "I see... Well, then is she at least happy?"

Athrodar shook his head. "I honestly can't say. She didn't seem it when we last met, but she does have someone looking after her, making sure she doesn't do anything to hurt herself."

"When will you see her again?"

"I don't know." He replied, standing up from the tree stump he sat on. "She's spying on Ironforge for us, so whenever she wants to head up here and give us the report."

The Night Elf laughed. "Small world. The two of us are working for Sylvanas, instead of the two of us working for our people." She widened her eyes when something crossed her mind. "She's not dead, is she? You know... like us?"

Athrodar smirked. "No, I promised her I would bury her if she was to ever die."

"Good..." She muttered, standing up and making her way over to him before pulling him in for a hug. "Thank you for keeping an eye on her these past few years."

Athrodar slowly pat her on the back, hearing someone clear their throat from behind him and letting go of the Death Knight almost instantly. "My Queen." He said, bowing deeply once he faced her. "What news on Koltira?"

Sylvanas looked him up and down, taking hold of his arm and dragging him away from the rest of her new guard. "What was that about?" She asked once they were far enough away, not sounding too pleased with her new Captain.

"What, the hugging?" He shook his head, chuckling lightly when she narrowed her eyes at him. "She was telling us of her past, that she was looking for her sister which is what got her killed. I asked for the name of her sister and it turns out it's our spy in Ironforge." He shrugged his shoulders at her. "I suppose she was just happy I promised to help her reunite her with her sister some day."

Sylvanas continued to narrow her eyes at him. "But was the contact necessary?"

Athrodar studied her closely, widening his eyes a little and smiling when it dawned on him. "You were jealous that she hugged me, weren't you?"

The Banshee Queen rolled her eyes, sighed and began to walk away from him. "You really know how to ruin a conversation."

He stepped forward and reached a hand out to grab her arm, stopping her from moving and placing his other arm around her. "It's fine if you were jealous." He told her, letting go of her arm and hugging her from behind. "I won't tell anyone." He whispered in her ear before kissing the back of it. "It could be our little secret."

Sylvanas put a hand on his arm around her stomach, looking over her shoulder the best she could to look at him. "I wasn't jealous..." She said quietly, leaning back into him and feeling his grip on her tighten a little more. "I just don't like people I barely know hugging you." She span around to face him, moving her arms around to hug him back. "It's fine if it's Clea or Anya because I know they're trying to tease you."

"But not somebody you've only just met." He said, finishing off the point she was trying to make. "You're becoming soft." He stated, glancing down to her when she looked up at him. "A couple of months back you would have threatened to take their head, now you're dragging me away to talk in private about it."

"You're doing this to me." She muttered, resting her head on his chest. "I want you to stay and I fear being my old self will drive you away."

Athrodar chuckled, holding her closer to him. "I stayed because I knew you would get things done if you set your mind to it, no matter how it made others think of you." He leaned back to look at her fully. "I don't want some flower Queen who will be nice and kind to everyone, and punish those who wronged her with a slap on the wrist." He placed both hands on either side of her face, leaning down to gently kiss her. "I want a Queen who will imprison those that wrong her, kill those that lie to her and punish those that don't live up to their promises."

Sylvanas felt him move his hands down to her thighs before being lifted up, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Are you saying you _want_ me to be my old self?" She asked, placing her hands on either shoulder.

"I want you to be the Queen _you_ want to be. As long as that Queen rewards loyalty and punishes disloyalty... correctly." He felt her hook one arm around his neck whilst the other was placed on the side of his face, gently caressing his cheek. "The Forsaken have the power to conquer kingdoms. They just need a Queen who will lead them."

"And if this Queen requires a consort?" She whispered seductively in his ear, biting the bottom of it. "Will she be rewarded with one?"

Athrodar paused for a few seconds, staring into her eyes and knowing she was serious on her request. "You want what we have to be known by everyone?"

Sylvanas smirked. "You said they practically know already. Why not let them know the rumours are true?" She placed her thumb under his chin, moving his head forward a little to plant a kiss on his lips. "What do you say? We deal with Koltira here and now, then I let everyone know the rumours are true?"

Athrodar grinned, making her smile in the mean time. "Let's take Andorhal, my Lady."

* * *

Serathea held down Koltira the moment he dropped to his knees with Athrodar slowly pacing in front of him, fingering the tip of his dagger. Sylvanas stood on the other end of the room, looking at a Forsaken flag that had been hung on the wall. "You disappoint me, Koltira."

"My Queen, I don't understand... I was sent here to secure Andorhal for you... We have almost completed the task..." He looked up and over to Athrodar who wore a smile on his face. "Athrodar... talk to her, tell her I can get this task done."

"As far as I know, you've had over a week to secure this town." Athrodar said, spinning the dagger slowly on the tip of his finger. "That's plenty of time to take out both the Scourge and the Alliance." He glanced over to the Death Knight on his knees. "Unless you can't take them both out because you called for a ceasefire with one of them." He looked over to Sylvanas who glanced over her shoulder to him. "Now I hope you wouldn't call for a ceasefire with the Scourge, that would be stupid and you don't strike me as the sort of person who would do that."

Koltira looked down at the floor in front of him, shaking his head. "I called for a ceasefire with the Alliance to clear out the Scourge." He looked back up to Athrodar who was looking down at him with a smugness that hadn't gone unnoticed. "You knew?"

"Of course we knew." Sylvanas said with an eerie calmness. "I've had eyes on Andorhal the day you left to take it. Do you think I'm blind to everything that goes on outside of the Undercity?"

"I... your majesty, we were about to take this place in your name!"

"No thanks to you!" She spat, walking closer to the kneeling Death Knight and placing a hand on Athrodar's arm. "If it weren't for this one, we wouldn't have the advantage we have now. He caused the distraction that we so desperately needed after the Alliance began to form at our front lines." She looked down her nose at Koltira. "I know of your secret, of your friendship to the Alliance commander Thassarian."

Koltira widened his eyes, opening his mouth to speak and finding it difficult to put words there. "Y... your majesty..."

Sylvanas made a sound of disgust when he fell forward, seemingly begging her to forgive him. "Arthas clearly failed when he created his Death Knights. You are still weak." She glanced over to Athrodar, extending a hand out to him. "Though there are a few exceptions."

Taking hold of her hand, Athrodar looked down at Koltira who had a knife placed across his throat by Serathea. "You should have just taken Andorhal for the Dark Lady." He put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a magic stone that he then handed to Sylvanas who in return opened up a portal to Undercity. "Maybe things could have been different."

"Fortunately, I have agents that can help you... erase this weakness." Sylvanas said, nodding at Serathea who pulled Koltira up onto his feet, still keeping her knife across his throat. "Take him to Undercity. I have a few Forsaken waiting for him."

Koltira began to struggle against Serathea's hold. "No!" He yelled, being pushed through the portal by the Night Elf.

"Shh... quiet, Death Knight." Sylvanas cooed, watching the two of them walk through the portal. "When I'm finished with you, your fear will be gone." She smiled darkly. "You can thank me later."

Athrodar kissed the top of Sylvanas' hand once the portal had closed, seeing her turn to face him. "This is the Queen I want to follow. One that people should know to fear."

"As long as you don't fear me." She said, stepping in front of him. "I have something to ask you."

"Yes, I can take Andorhal for you, my Lady. It will be yours within the hour."

She smiled, patting him on the chest. "Not that, though it's great to know you're thinking that far ahead. What I was going to ask you was... do you.. uhm... do you want to celebrate Winter's Veil with me?"

Athrodar watched her stand there awkwardly, moving his arms around her when she began to regret asking the question. "If it stops you from beating yourself up internally because you asked me that, then yes I will celebrate Winter's Veil with you. Though I will admit I have no idea what I'm doing."

Sylvanas chuckled. "Neither do I. But I suppose that makes it interesting." She looked past him and towards Velonara who walked into the room. "I need to return to Undercity, I will see you once Andorhal is ours."

Athrodar bowed his head. "Then I will see you in just over an hour."

* * *

Anya sat on Sylvanas' throne, being told to take over for the Dark Lady whilst she was in her chambers. Clea stood in front of the Dark Ranger, sighing when she looked at what she was wearing. "Really? A red winter hat?"

The Dark Ranger adjusted the hat on her head, pushing the woollen ball out of the way several times when it fell in front of her face. "It was either this or a green one and I think this one matches my eyes." She began to pose for her Ranger-General, making her raise an eyebrow. "Don't you agree?"

Clea sighed. "Sure..." She looked around the throne room, frowning when she saw nobody else there. "This place is conveniently empty every time we are in here to talk. You'd almost be fooled into thinking nobody else talks to us."

Anya smirked. "It's Winter's Veil, most if not all the ambassadors have gone home to celebrate it."

Clea folded her arms, continuing to look around the throne room. "But seriously, nobody else is here?"

Anya tapped her fingers on the arm of the throne. "It's... it's better if you don't question it."

The Dark Ranger-General nodded slowly. "So where is Athrodar? I didn't see him come back with Sylvanas and Velonara."

"He's taking over from Koltira who failed to take Andorhal in time." Anya began to smile. "If we were in charge, it would have been taken after a day or two." She shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose that's because we're not Death Knights."

Clea raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you still on about this? Death Knights aren't anything like us, they're better in some ways, just like we're better in others."

The Dark Ranger pouted, looking away from her Ranger-General. "I was expecting you to be on my side..." She muttered, catching a glimpse of another Dark Ranger who walked into the throne room from Sylvanas' chambers. "Viraleth? I didn't see you follow Sylvanas in there."

Viraleth froze where she was, turning her head slowly to look at Anya. "I uh... was helping the Queen out with something for Winter's Veil."

Clea moved over to the throne, squeezing in next to Anya and watching Viraleth make her way towards the exit of the throne room. "What was it?" She asked, feeling Anya rest her head on her shoulder, hitting the ball of wool on the winter hat out the way when it fell in front of her.

"It was a present for Athrodar." She said, standing in front of the twin doors. "Though I'm not at liberty to say what it was."

"Oh, come on... Tell us. Sylvanas trusts us more than anyone else." Anya saw Viraleth look back to her, raising an eyebrow at the Dark Ranger. "Okay, maybe if you exclude you and Athrodar... But we are up there in people she trusts."

Viraleth sighed, leaning her head on the door. "It's her. She's the present for him." She looked back at the two of them. "That's all I'm going to say. I promised the Dark Lady that I wouldn't say anything about it." She opened one of the doors, still looking at the two Dark Rangers sitting on the throne. "When Athrodar arrives, tell him the Queen wants to see him in her chambers."

Clea nodded forward, catching a glimpse of the Death Knight in question as he walked down the corridor towards them. "You can tell him yourself."

"Tell me what?" He asked, looking over to Viraleth.

"The Queen wants to see you in her chambers." She looked back at Clea and Anya. "Alone."

Anya pouted, crossing her arms and looking down at the floor. "Boo..."

Athrodar made his way past Viraleth and towards his Queen's chambers. "Nice hat." He said to Anya who looked over to him.

"Nice... face."

Clea pinched the bridge of her nose when Athrodar left the throne room, shaking her head. "Sometimes you amaze me with how stupid you can be."

Anya grinned, hugging her Ranger-General's arm. "You wouldn't want me to be any different."

Athrodar knocked on Sylvanas' chambers three times before hearing her tell him to come in, opening the door and walking into a dimly lit room. "Are you out of candles or something?"

"No." She said, stepping out of the shadows.

Athrodar looked her up and down, raising both eyebrows at her lack of clothing. "What's going on?"

She grinned at him, standing directly in front of the Death Knight and placing her hands around his neck. "I am your Winter's Veil present."

Looking her up and down, Athrodar nodded slowly at the outfit she chose to wear. She had several red ribbons wrapped around her naked body, covering all the important parts and ultimately tying into a bow across her stomach. "How long did it take you to wrap yourself up?" He asked, lightly tugging on the bow.

"Not as long as you think." She told him, slowly taking off his belt. "Though I did have a little help with it.

"And what Dark Ranger did you force to help you with this?" He asked, tracing a finger across one of the ribbons that covered her breasts. "Was it Viraleth?"

She took off his belt, throwing it to one side and getting to work on his shoulder guards soon after. "It was. Though she did constantly kick and scream the whole time. You know.. figuratively."

He chuckled as one of his shoulder guards left his body, feeling her work on his other one. "She does seem like the type to hate dressing people up."

Sylvanas pushed him towards the chair at her desk once she took off his other shoulder guard. "She hated every second of it." She told him, sitting on his lap once he sat on the chair, hungrily kissing him and hitting the top of his hand when he began to pull on the bow on her stomach. "Not yet. You can only unwrap your present when I say."

Athrodar brushed one hand through her hair, moving it to the back of her head and gripping onto a big clump of hair before pulling her head back. "You sure know how to tease me." He whispered to her and noticing her devilish grin at both his comment and the mild pain she was getting from him pulling her hair.

"I like to reward those who wait." She told him as he planted several kisses along her exposed neck. "And you will have to be very patient. Like a cat waiting for its mouse." She whispered before letting out a small moan.

"I can wait." He said, shifting a hand down to her leg and slowly moving it up her inner thigh. "The question is, can you?"

She looked down at him the best she could, still having her head held back by him whilst receiving multiple kisses along her neck and having a curious hand travel up her leg some more. "I waited several years for you, this will be... easy."

As his hand hit the edge of the ribbon between her legs, he slowly began to stroke the material and feeling her grip onto his tunic tighter as a spark of lust coursed through her body. "Will it now?" He asked, grinning when she closed her eyes and moaned quietly as he continued to slowly stroke the ribbon between her legs. "If you do think it will be easy, I can stop what I am doing and let you continue your teasing."

Biting her bottom lip, she shook her head and pulled his head in to her chest. "Don't... you dare." She said, gasping when he made his fingers cold with frost magic, hungrily kissing him once more and practically forcing her tongue down his throat whilst holding onto him tightly, pulling his tunic up in the meantime.

Once his tunic and cloak were pulled off him, he could feel how badly she wanted this as her nipples poked him through the ribbon concealing them. "Are you sure you don't want me to unwrap my present?" He whispered to her, having her head pressed against his and hearing only moans coming from her lips. "Just nod if you do." He said, grinning when she nodded her head as another moan left her.

Feeling him slowly pull on the bow across her stomach, she tried to glare at him to hurry his movements, but was ultimately lost in the pleasure she was getting from the simple act of him massaging her between her legs. "I want you... inside of.. me!"

Athrodar smirked at her desperation, pulling on the bow just a little harder to speed up the unwrapping process. "Now you've given me too much power, my Queen. I may just -" He was interrupted by her pressing her lips against his to stop him from talking, though it made him chuckle lightly before loosening the ribbons enough for the two going over her breasts to fall down, moving a hand up to cup one and squeezing it just enough to make another moan escape his Queen's lips. "I really like this present." He told her, pulling on the bow sitting on her stomach to make the rest of the ribbons drop from her.

Standing up off his lap, she was picked up almost instantly as Athrodar made his way to the bed, being thrown down on top of it and dragging her Captain and Consort down on to the bed with her, laying him on his back before climbing on top of him. "Happy Winter's Veil." She said before pushing him inside her, gripping his throat with one hand to keep him down as she began to rock her hips.

They spent several hours alone in the Queen's chambers, allowing Viraleth to write up several letters to the leaders of the Horde, announcing Athrodar as her new consort as well as telling the Horde leaders of her eventual plan to take all of the Eastern Kingdoms for the Horde.

She had been handed a sheet of parchment by her Queen whilst she helped her get ready for Athrodar's arrival, stating the idea of the plan and proposing the plans both Athrodar and her came up with as well as how they would go about taking the continent for the Horde. She had left out the real reason behind it, which was to claim both Ironforge and Stormwind for the Forsaken, giving her complete control over the Eastern Kingdoms, save for Silvermoon which she hopes would play a big part in taking the rest of the continent.

"If this is how we are going to celebrate Winter's Veil," Athrodar began, kissing Sylvanas' shoulder. "I have no objections about celebrating it every year."

Spinning around so she was facing him, Sylvanas looked into his eyes before leaning forward a little and kissing him. "Our plans are coming together." She said, being held against him tightly and not objecting to it as it made her feel protected. "Soon we will march on Hillsbrad."

Athrodar closed his eyes, smiling when he realised his innate need to keep himself busy had gone the second he held her, not wanting to be parted from her at this time. When he heard her sigh softly, he opened his eyes to look down at her and seeing her eyes were closed as well, smiling against his chest. "I love you." He whispered, seeing her open her eyes and look up at him.

"I love you too." She whispered, passionately kissing him before resting her head under his chin, moving her arms around him and closing her eyes once more. "I really like Winter's Veil..." She muttered, feeling Athrodar kiss the top of her head.


	20. Chapter 20

**Council of Silvermoon**

Sylvanas sat on her throne, flanked by Athrodar on one side and Clea on the other, all three of them listening to Ambassador Sunsorrow as he read from the report in his hands from Silvermoon. "Regent Lord Theron would like to speak with you in the next few days in Silvermoon. He says it is urgent and requires your co-operation if you want him to help you in taking the Eastern Kingdoms."

Sylvanas waved the Blood Elf away. "Thank you Ambassador Sunsorrow, you may leave."

Clea watched the Ambassador leave the room, glancing over to her Queen and seeing her tap a finger on the arm of the throne. "Three... two... one..." She muttered, getting ready for the complaining.

"Lor'themar has some nerve summoning me to Silvermoon like this." She began, standing up from her throne and walking past the six Death Knights stationed on the outside of her dais. "After everything I have done to keep Silvermoon from falling into ruin, he calls for me like some common maid?"

"In his defense my Queen, you did tell him to join us in the siege of Naxxramas." Athrodar watched her stop just in front of the throne room doors, turning around to face him with a slight glare. "I'm just saying, perhaps he sees it as his turn to call on you like you called on him."

Sylvanas looked over to Clea who lowered her head, not wanting to speak as she felt Athrodar was right in this situation. "Fine." She began to leave the throne room, pushing open the twin doors before looking back at the two of them. "Send Viraleth to Silvermoon. Tell them we will be there in a day."

Athrodar whistled to get the attention of the royal guards, nodding over to the retreating form of Sylvanas before quickly catching up to her. "You know I'm right." He said, falling into step beside her. "Even if you don't want to hear it."

"You're right I don't want to hear it." She responded, making her way out of Undercity and to the Ruins of Lordaeron, being followed closely by her six Death Knights on duty that week as well as Athrodar. "I don't care that I called for him to help us take Naxxramas. I shouldn't have to be summoned to Silvermoon whenever he feels like it, especially when he says that it's the only way he will help in taking the Eastern Kingdoms for the Horde."

Athrodar watched her walk around the graves in the Ruins of Lordaeron, standing several feet away to give his Queen the room she seemingly wanted. "You don't suppose he knows you mean to take Ironforge and Stormwind for yourself, do you?"

Sylvanas stopped pacing, looking over to Athrodar when she thought about it. "You think he will want to have one of them?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't say, my Lady. But he doesn't strike me as the sort of person who would, no." Taking a couple steps forward, he stood halfway between the rest of the guard and Sylvanas. "I can't see him taking Stormwind or Ironforge with us for personal gain. He, just like you, only wants what is best for his people."

She began to pace once more, her hand stroking the tops of each gravestone as she passed them. "I don't know why coming up here does this to me, but I'm calmer." She looked down at the grave in front of her, unable to read the name on it as time had made it fade away. "Perhaps it's because it's quiet, but it allows me to clear my head." Her attention turned to the Death Knight, smiling a little at him. "Thank you."

Athrodar frowned. "My Queen?"

She took a few steps towards him, still keeping a significant enough distance to him so it was impossible to touch him from where she stood. "Not too long ago you said being a yes man is boring whilst also saying that isn't who you are." She began to pick at a loose chip on the gravestone next to her. "Once again you have proven to me that I need someone who will tell me what I don't want to hear whilst also speaking some sense to me."

Athrodar bowed his head. "I'd be a poor advisor if I agreed with everything you say."

"And I need that in an advisor." She said, taking a few more steps towards him and standing close enough to place a hand on his tunic. "But it's not something I need in a consort." Looking into his eyes, she saw he was instantly conflicted with what was just said, taking another step closer to him. "I know it goes against everything you believe, but when I need your advice, I will want you to say what needs to be said. When I need your support I expect you to give me it, even if it goes against your better judgement."

Still conflicted with what she was asking, Athrodar looked at her with a frown that seemed to stay on his face. "So when you're asking me for my input, how would I know if you want me to answer as your advisor, or if you want me to answer as your consort?"

Sylvanas just smiled, placing both hands on his face and leaning her head against his when she stood close enough. "When we're here, in Undercity, I want your advice. When we're surrounded by leaders of the Horde, I want your support."

Athrodar moved his hands to her hips, closing his eyes momentarily. "Even if the whole room is against you?"

"Especially if the whole room is against me." She whispered, looking past him and towards Serathea and her five companions who all stood to attention on the other side of the graveyard. "We need to get them outfitted." She said, making Athrodar look back at the six of them. "I will send someone to the armoury and get them to order ten sets of whatever your original two guards are wearing."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow, looking back at his Queen. "You haven't done that yet?"

She traced circles on his chest with her finger, grinning at him. "I've been rather distracted as of late."

Viraleth cleared her throat just as the two of them began to lean in for a kiss, walking up to them when they both pulled away. "You wanted me to go to Silvermoon, my Queen?"

Sylvanas nodded. "I did. We got a letter from Lor'themar, summoning us to Silvermoon. I need you to go there and tell them we have received the letter and we will arrive just after sunrise tomorrow."

The Dark Ranger bowed to her. "Right away, my Lady."

"And as for you." Sylvanas said, turning to face Athrodar once Viraleth had left. "We need to sort out this problem of yours with the Grand Magister and his daughter."

Athrodar kissed her lightly, brushing a thumb across her lips. "If he has read the missive you sent to Silvermoon as well as Orgrimmar and Thunder Bluff, it should be easier to patch things up as he will now blame you as well as me for hurting his daughter." He saw her raise an eyebrow at him, placing a hand on her arm. "It's okay though, because he can't ban you from Silvermoon as you're their closest ally. And if you leave for Silvermoon, I have to go as well being your top guard, amongst other things."

The Banshee Queen nodded her head slowly. "So if you're banished from Silvermoon, that could potentially leave me vulnerable to an assassination, forcing me to stay in Undercity because you're not there to protect me."

"Exactly." He said, moving his hand down her arm to take hold of her hand, kissing the top of it. "And even if I weren't your personal guard, I'd suspect you would want me there anyway seeing as you did decide to tell them all I am your consort."

"Hey, you agreed to my idea of telling everyone."

Athrodar scoffed. "I meant everyone in Undercity. Sure the word would have gotten out sooner or later, but it would have been fun to hear more rumours."

Sylvanas looked past him once more and towards the six Death Knights waiting nearby. "I suppose I could have kept it a secret just a little longer. But then they wouldn't have known about us."

Athrodar saw his Queen smile brightly, raising an eyebrow at her this time. "You're very out of character today. You seem a lot happier than normal."

"How could I not be?" She asked him, moving both her arms around his waist and hugging him. "I waited over two decades for you and I'm glad to say I'm not disappointed with my choice." She heard him snort, followed by seeing him shake his head. "You know what I mean. I wanted someone to settle down with and most of the nobles were either taken or so far up their own ass they couldn't see anything but themselves." She paused, rethinking what she just said. "Okay, that sounded far worse than I meant it. What I'm trying to say is, I'm happy you weren't either of them."

"So you're happy I wasn't like most of our kin?"

Her smile widened a little. "Yes. But I'm happy because you're here, by my side and hopefully never leaving it." She looked down at his hands, squeezing one of them when she took hold of it. "I'm also happy because I love you. And I'm pretty sure you love me too, even if you're having a hard time admitting it more than once." When she saw Viraleth make her way to them once more, she watched the Dark Ranger bow her head to the pair of them before making her way to the Orb of Translocation. "We should head back to Undercity. Maybe change the guard as well as prepare for tomorrow and the near future, should we be asked to stay nearby."

Athrodar bowed, pointing further in to the ruins and towards the elevator taking them to Undercity. "After you, my Lady."

* * *

The halls of Sunfury Spire were quieter than usual, at least to Athrodar who had only visited the spire a few times whilst it had been busy and full of mages. Arriving in the old throne room, Sylvanas, Athrodar and his guard found it to be empty, save for the Sin'dorei Royal Guard who protect it.

Walking through the spire, Sylvanas began to search for the Regent Lord who had called upon them, beginning to make her way to the command room and having every door in front of her opened up by two of her royal guard. "I am capable of opening my own doors, you know." She whispered to Athrodar as they continued to walk through the spire, searching for Lor'themar.

He smirked, lowering his head a little. "I know. But you're their Queen and you shouldn't have to." He leaned a little closer to her as they continued to look for Lor'themar. "Besides... who's to say you can't take advantage of this?" He whispered to her, making her raise an eyebrow as the next set of doors were opened up for them.

"And how could I take advantage of this?" She whispered back, spotting a mage in the distance and watching him look over to them before running off to find who she guessed to be one of the Grand Magisters. "It's about time we found someone in this damned place. I was starting to think everyone had left."

Athrodar followed her gaze, just catching a glimpse of the mage before he ran around the corner. "I think we should wait here. Just until he returns with whomever he has gone to find."

Sylvanas glanced over to him just as he began to sit down, frowning at the Death Knight. "You can't tell me you're tired."

"I'm not, but since we may be here for a while I thought I would get comfortable."

"By sitting on the floor?" She asked, still confused on what he was doing. "I know I said I like it that you're different, but this is taking it a stretch too far, isn't it?"

"Not at all." He replied, patting his hand on the floor next to him. "Come, surely you can sit on the floor, even if you are the Queen."

Sylvanas hesitated at first, slowly moving next to him and leaning against the wall, sliding down it until she was sitting on the floor. "I still don't fully understand why you're sitting on the floor. It's not like our legs get tired any more."

Athrodar moved an arm around her, pulling her in closer until she was resting her head on his shoulder. "No, it's not. But what if I told you this was to give us some privacy whilst we wait?" He looked over to Alonso who was standing nearby after they changed the guards around, nodding to him and receiving one back before all six of the guards span around so they were facing the other way.

Sylvanas looked left and then right, seeing all six of her guard blocking the corridor from curious eyes. "I guess that could work." She said, resting her head on his shoulder once more whilst taking hold of his hand. "Why do you want this anyway?"

He kissed the top of her hand, feeling her squeeze his hand in return. "You complained I never spoke about my past. Albeit true, I never gave up much when I did talk about it." He glanced over to her and saw she was looking up at him. "This is some form of privacy so you can ask me about my past. That is until that mage returns."

She looked down at their hands, brushing a thumb across his fingers as she thought about a question to ask. "When we landed in Northrend," she began, resting her head on his shoulder once more and continuing to look down at their hands. "You were left alone on the beach and by the looks of it, you weren't having a good time."

Athrodar slowly nodded his head, remembering the event she was describing. "I was getting flashes of my time under Arthas' control, the senseless killing I did, the torturing and slaughtering of many races on that continent." He looked down at their hands when he felt her squeeze his. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters... You never told me what was bothering you when I asked. Though I suppose you just answered that." She smiled a little, moving her other hand over his as well. "I suppose my next question is; have you had anything like that after? Specifically after the Northrend campaign."

He nodded his head slowly. "A couple of times." He felt her head lift off his shoulder, looking over to her and seeing she was staring at him, looking a little saddened by this bit of news. "But only when I've tried to sleep. For recreational purposes of course, but mostly as a way to pass time." His gaze returned to their hands, frowning at nothing. "I don't know why I still get them, but I know I can control the aftermath of what happened the first time." He chuckled a little. "So there won't be any reports of something suddenly flash freezing."

"Why haven't you told me this before?"

Athrodar shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I didn't feel like I could tell anyone, that I couldn't trust any of you with that secret." He looked over to her once more, noticing the frown on her face and brushing a thumb across her lips. "That's not to say I don't trust you now." Leaning closer, he lightly kissed her before pressing his forehead against hers. "I trust you more than any one."

The comment alone made her smile, just knowing he trusted her was something she didn't know she wanted to hear. As she opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by an angry sounding elf. "Why are you here?"

They both looked over to Liadrin who was glaring down at Athrodar. "Look, we were summoned here by the Regent Lord. Otherwise I would be staying in Undercity."

Liadrin looked over to Sylvanas who remained seated on the floor next to him. "I want you out of this city the moment you are finished here." She looked back over to Athrodar. "And take this bastard with you."

As one, all six guards span around to face Liadrin who stood in front of both Sylvanas and Athrodar, pointing their weapons at the paladin. "I see you haven't lost your charm." Athrodar said, lowering his hand and making the guards lower their weapons in return. "What does your Regent Lord want with us anyway?"

Liadrin sighed, shaking her head and walking away. "Follow me. You can ask him yourself."

Whilst they were following the paladin, Sylvanas leaned closer to Athrodar, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Let me guess. She is a close friend to that Magister?"

Athrodar nodded, following Liadrin into a room that held Halduron and Lor'themar, along with both the Grand Magisters and now the Paladin. "Very close. I wouldn't be surprised if she was named her daughter's mentor if she shows an affinity to the light."

"Does it bother you?" She asked, keeping her voice near impossible to hear unless they stood directly next to her. "That you may not get to see your daughter?"

"It does." He whispered back. "But she will be better off not knowing me."

"Lady Windrunner." Lor'themar said before looking over to Athrodar. "I see you have brought _him_. The elf that causes trouble for my people." The Regent Lord shook his head. "Just like his wretched family before him."

"We can stand here all day and trade insults, Theron. To which I will just call it early and leave now." Sylvanas said, half turning as if she was about to leave the room. "Or you can tell us why you've summoned me here."

The Regent Lord sighed. "You used to be more fun when you were alive." He said, looking over to Halduron and nodding, waiting for the Ranger-General to place something down on the table they all stood around. "The Trolls have had a meeting."

That alone piqued Sylvanas' interest, making her raise an eyebrow at him when she saw the missive sent to them by Vol'jin, carrying the symbol of an old enemy. "Amani?"

"Yes. Though they weren't the only ones to show up. Gurubashi, Zandalari and Darkspear were all there as well." He looked up at Sylvanas who stepped closer to the table. "Luckily, Vol'jin stepped away and took his Darkspear with him. I think he saw a better outcome if he stayed with the Horde."

Whilst everyone got to talking about the reason they were there, Athrodar had zoned out from the conversation and had began to stare off into the distance, his mind remaining on the topic of his daughter and finding it difficult to think about anything else. His attention did return to the conversation when he heard his name being mentioned, though it went again the moment they continued to talk about the Trolls.

Wilfred, being the only person to notice Athrodar's lack of attention, stepped next to the Death Knight and began to whisper to him. "Is everything okay?" He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and making sure his head was facing away from everyone else to limit those who could hear him.

Athrodar snapped back to reality, looking over to Wilfred and moving his head next to his so nobody on the other side of the table could see him, nor could the rest of the room hear him. "There's something on my mind and it's becoming impossible to stop thinking about it." He whispered back, watching the Death Knight nod slowly.

"Do you want to step outside?" He asked him next, following it up shortly by a proposition. "I can cover for you, or at the very least come up with some excuse as to why you're stepping out."

Sylvanas glanced over to Athrodar, watching him whisper something to Wilfred before stepping away from the table, walking out the door soon after. "Where is he going?" She asked Wilfred, hearing a few comments from both Liadrin and Telramar.

"He stepped out to clear his head, my Lady." Wilfred whispered to her. "He said he won't be any longer than five minutes."

"Problem?" Lor'themar asked, making both Sylvanas and Wilfred turn their attention to him. "Is he coming back?"

"He will. Just needs to take care of a problem in Undercity." She glanced over to Wilfred who bowed his head to her, looking down at the table in front of her. "Where were we?"

* * *

Athrodar sat on his knees with his eyes closed, placing his knife across his lap in the meantime whilst his sword was leaning up on the gravestone in front of him. "This was supposed to be easier for everyone, Lana'thel. I would stay with the Forsaken whilst Thal stayed amongst the living, trying to find a life without me." He shook his head, lowering it a little and sighing. "Except, I'm the one who is having difficulty moving on."

He opened his eyes, looking at the gravestone. "Yes I did upset her, but it was to make sure she knew there wasn't a chance at a life with me." He rolled his eyes. "Okay, yes.. things are going great with the Forsaken. I feel like they have come around to the idea of me being a part of their faction as well as understanding that their Queen wants me there more than anything."

He began to smile when he felt a small breeze caress his face. "You heard me correctly. I did find myself another Queen who would look after me more than I could ever look after myself, though she isn't you." His smile widened a little more when the breeze brushed over him again. "You're both unique in your own way. She is scary when she wants to be, but is loved by her people as much as she loves them and I can see she will do anything to protect them. You however, you knew what your fate was going to be. Deep down I think I knew as well, but you didn't care. You tried to make sure we had as much fun as we could in the limited time given to us."

His smile saddened, looking down at the grass he sat on. "I think if we had more time, we could have spent several days alone somewhere, weeks even, having no distractions and giving us a chance to truly be together." He sighed once more. "But I'm not here to talk about this past. I promised myself I will move on and remember you in the way I wanted to."

He stood up, placing a hand on the top of the gravestone and crouching down in front of it. "You didn't know this, because I didn't know it during the time we were together, but I have a daughter." He pocketed his knife, though he held onto the hilt of his sword after picking it up off the floor when it fell. "I saw one picture of her whilst I was in Northrend. She was beautiful, happy and looked so innocent, not tainted by the magnitude of death this world sees daily. And the harsh reality of this all is that I will never get to see her, not until she has grown up enough to leave Eversong and travel the world."

"And even then, do you want her to come find you?" A voice asked, one belonging to Sylvanas. "Do you want her to see you like this?"

Athrodar fell backwards until he was sitting down, though his focus remained on the gravestone ahead of him. "No... I suppose I don't." He glanced over to her when she began to walk to him. "Do you want to see your sister?"

The question made her pause, narrowing her eyes at him as he returned his attention to the gravestone. "Why are you asking me this? You've never asked me about my family before."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I suppose it's because you keep looking down at that necklace in your pocket when you think nobody is looking." He looked over to her, noticing her place a hand over the piece of jewellery. "Which one gave it to you?"

"Alleria.." She muttered, shaking her head to clear it. "Doesn't matter now though, she's gone and I don't like to talk about it." Her gaze returned to Athrodar, taking a couple steps towards him. "Why did you leave?"

"I had to clear my head."

She nodded slowly and stepped closer to him. "Clear your head of what?"

He let out a small laugh, keeping his attention on the gravestone. "My daughter, the choices I've made and whether or not I should even be here."

Sitting down next to him, she moved her arms around him and pulled him towards her, resting his head on her lap. "You've gone backwards." She told him, looking over to the gravestone. "We've had a similar discussion before and I told you then that I want you here with me." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Let's return home, to Undercity where we can discuss this privately."

Athrodar looked at their surroundings, finding them to be alone save for the six guards standing far enough away that they couldn't hear them. "Nobody else is here."

Sylvanas sighed. "Okay, then I guess I'll ask this now. Did you really mean it when you said you loved me during Winter's Veil? Because if what you said earlier was true, it sounds like you're unsure."

"What part?" He asked her, knowing she didn't hear him correctly.

"You were talking about how your Blood-Queen was more fun and that if you had more time, you two would have truly been together." She moved her hand away from his hair that she was stroking, frowning when he began to laugh. "What?"

"You missed what I said about you. I said you're both unique, but you love your people and will do anything to protect them." He looked up at her. "I'm a part of your people." He told her. "Which is why I was telling the truth when I said I loved you." He stood up, offering a hand down to her. "Because I do, my Lady. I love you and I don't want to be anywhere else." When he pulled her up onto her feet, he tried to keep himself standing when she threw herself at him. "You're almost perfect."

She pulled away from him. "Almost? What's missing?"

"Just this." He whispered, leaning forward and kissing her, feeling her deepen the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth and holding him against her tightly. "Now if we can stay like this." He said between kisses. "It would be perfect."

Sylvanas chuckled, pressing her head against his and just enjoying being alone with him. "Staying like this would make it very difficult to run a city." She brushed a thumb across his cheek when she placed a hand on his face, staring into his eyes. "Though it would make it interesting."

"What did the Regent Lord want?" Athrodar asked, moving a hand to her pocket that held the necklace.

"The Amani are gathering in Zul'Aman. He wants us to help him take them out once and for all." She glanced down at his hand on the pocket. "What are you doing?"

"Wear it." He simply said. "Remember your sister by wearing the necklace she gave you." He took it out of her pocket, looking down at her hand and placing it there, all the while knowing she was fighting the part of her that wanted to hide it. "Wear it." He whispered to her.

She rolled her eyes when he asked her again, putting her head through the chain and letting the sapphire necklace rest on her chest. "There, happy?"

Athrodar kissed her lightly. "Beautiful." He said, taking hold of her hand. "When do we start this thing with the Amani?"

"Soon." She squeezed his hand, looking him in the eyes once more. "Though we do have enough time for a little fun until then."


	21. Chapter 21

**Zul'Aman**

"You don't think they'd notice if we're late, do you?"

Athrodar chuckled, pulling Sylvanas towards him by the waist of her leggings and kissing her. "I think they would notice something was up if we turn up half dressed."

Sylvanas bit her bottom lip after he kissed her again, almost letting go of the breastplate in her hands and forgetting about the attack on Zul'Aman entirely when Athrodar moved his hands around her. "I need you to put this on for me." She whispered to him when he leaned in for another kiss, placing a hand on his chest to keep him a couple of inches away. "As much as I want to continue our fun, I don't think Lor'themar will be too pleased with us."

Taking the breastplate off her, he shook his head when she span around and held up her hair. "You've done this countless times on your own." He stated, getting to work on placing the armour piece over her chest. "I don't know why you need me to put it on now."

When the breastplate was placed on her, she felt him begin to tie up the straps on her back. "Because I would be here for a lot longer if I done it myself." Feeling him kiss her shoulder, she span around to face him once more, knowing it wouldn't fall off. "Besides... This way we can spend a little more time on our own before we have to meet up with everyone else."

Athrodar watched her put on her shoulder guards, throwing a cloak around her and strapping it to the shoulders shortly after. "Are you sure you just don't want my hands to leave you?" He asked, looking down at himself. "I'm still half dressed as it is."

"I'm not complaining." She said with a grin, tracing a finger along his scarred chest and admiring how well built he was. "Are you sure they will notice if we're late?"

He looked down at her finger that began to trace a line towards his ranger leggings. "You just stopped me from kissing you, my Queen." He took hold of her wrist, stopping her hand just as her finger hooked the top of his leggings. "I don't think it would be fair if I allow you to do what you're thinking."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him. "You would deny your Queen what she wants?" Her tone was serious, though Athrodar remained neutral which made her sigh, lowering her head. "You're right... Besides, it would make us a lot later than I planned."

Throwing on his tunic, Athrodar glanced over to her when she made her way over to her boots. "Albeit true, we have literally just had our brief moment of fun for the past hour. I'm sure you can wait a while before our next... session."

Slipping her feet into her boots, she smirked at his sentence and fell backwards on the bed, looking up at the ceiling of her chambers. "I have to ask, since when could you make a gateway to my chambers?"

Athrodar pulled up his hood once his cloak was secured on his person, picking up his belt that held his knives and dagger. "The second week I joined you I figured we would need a quick getaway to here if we ever needed to release our frustrations. So I left a rune stone here that would allow me to open up my death gate to this room." Once his belt was strapped to him, he made his way over to the bed and his boots. "I think it worked out for the better."

As soon as Athrodar sat down on the bed to put on his boots, Sylvanas sat on her knees behind him and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. "You're going to regret telling me about that trick." She pressed her cheek against his, watching as he kissed the top of her hand. "This Queen will make use of it whenever the opportunity presents itself."

"And this Death Knight won't always allow you to make use of it." He told her, glancing over his shoulder and seeing her pout at him. "Don't give me that look, it won't work on me."

Sylvanas began to bat her eyelashes at him, sitting down beside him. "Please..."

Athrodar continued to look back at her, slowly smiling as she stared back at him. "Since you asked so nicely..." He said, standing up and over his Queen. "I may allow you to make use of it."

She got up onto her knees once more, placing her hands on either side of his face and giving him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

"Whatever my Queen wants." He told her, placing his hands on her waist and returning the kiss.

"Mmm.. If only I could actually believe that."

"Oh? And why can't you believe that?"

Sylvanas smirked at him. "Because you like to make things difficult, especially for me."

Athrodar chuckled. "That's only because you like a challenge." Just as he began to lean closer to her, there was a knock at the door, quickly followed by Viraleth telling them that it was almost time to leave for Zul'Aman. "So close, my Lady." He quietly told her, separated by mere inches and hearing her sigh. "Perhaps next time we should talk less."

Sylvanas got off the bed, walking over to desk and picking up her swords. "Perhaps... In the meantime, we need to get this Amani problem sorted."

Athrodar made his way towards her, kissing his Queen on the cheek before making his way towards the door. "I will meet you in the ruins. Alonso will be waiting for you in the throne room with the rest of your guard."

* * *

A messenger from Silvermoon rode through the dark forest of the Ghostlands, arriving behind Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing and Vol'jin who had also been summoned there to help deal with the Amani. "I bring word from the Regent Lord of Silvermoon." The messenger said, climbing off his mount. "Lord Lor'themar demands an explanation for the presence of this... exile in our lands." He pointed his finger towards Vereesa who glared back at him.

"Quel'Thalas is as much my home as it is yours and I would not see it fall to our ancient enemy. Now, you tell your cowardly regent -"

"Vereesa, please!" The Ranger-General begged, wanting her to stop before she said anything she may later regret. "She is here at my invitation." Halduron said to the messenger, turning to face him. "Most of my Farstriders are away and cannot be recalled easily. Vereesa's rangers know the land and they are experienced combatants."

Athrodar appeared through the forests first, listening to Halduron and Vol'jin share a few words between each other before the Darkspear chieftain explained what was going on. He began to scan the rest of the group outside the troll city, looking over to Vereesa who was listening to the troll speak. "This... might not be good." He muttered to himself, looking behind him when he heard Sylvanas and her rangers approaching him.

Although she both saw and heard Athrodar address her, her attention was fixed on her younger sister, slowly taking several steps towards the group and having her presence there known when one of her royal guards snapped a twig under their boot. "Ah, Lady Windrunner... You are finally here."

Vereesa looked over to Sylvanas, widening her eyes upon seeing her there and not hiding her surprise when she spoke. "Are you sure you need us here, Brightwing? It is becoming a bit crowded now."

The Ranger-General chuckled lightly. "This is more than I had hoped, but that just means we can get this over with quicker."

Athrodar stood next to his Queen, glancing over to Vereesa who tried to keep her gaze off her sister. "To think she is surprised to see you here is an understatement, my Lady." He said quietly, watching her nod slowly to his sentence.

"I'm not too thrilled she is here myself." She told him, glancing over to him and seeing the weapon in his hand. "Since when do you use a glaive?"

He chuckled at her question, trying his best to listen to the plan that was being said by Halduron and Vol'jin. "Look around and tell me how many rangers you see." When she began to look around, he leaned a little closer to her. "And then tell me how many melee units you see."

"I get your point." She told him, glancing over to Vereesa who looked distracted. "I need you to do something for me before we start the attack." She looked back to Athrodar was waiting for her command. "Speak to my sister. Tell her I would very much like to talk to her. If I go over to her, I know she will try to find a way to keep herself busy." Her fingers brushed past his, watching him look down at her attempt to hold his hand without drawing attention to it. "Please."

Athrodar nodded. "I will speak to her, my Queen."

She smiled, a reaction Vereesa didn't think she would see from her sister ever again. "Thank you." Sylvanas whispered to him, hooking her pinkie finger around his.

The planning went on for some minutes, the four commanders eventually going back to their groups and relaying the plans back to them whilst Athrodar went over to Vereesa, clearing his throat to get her attention. "Yes?" She said, not looking over to him until she was asked to speak with him alone. "Oh, it's you." She sighed, lowering her head a little. "It's my sister, isn't it?"

Athrodar nodded his head once. "It is. She wants to speak to you, though she didn't tell me what it was about."

Vereesa laughed a little. "She has always been secretive. Though I suspect not so much with you as of late, if the rumours I have heard are true."

Athrodar rolled his eyes. "More rumours... What one is it this time?"

Vereesa began to walk away from her rangers, Athrodar following her when she told him to follow. "I hear you have been named her consort." She glanced over to him. "Is that true?"

Athrodar nodded slowly. "It is."

"Do you love her?" She asked almost instantly.

He slowly began to smile, looking over to his Queen. "I think I do."

"You think you do? So you're uncertain?" Vereesa let out a small laugh. "I may not speak to my sister, but that doesn't mean I don't want to see her hurt. So if you do in fact hurt her -"

"I don't want to hurt her." He responded, cutting her off mid sentence. "I may not tell her as often as other people tell those they love that they love them, but that doesn't mean it's any less true."

She looked him up and down, noticing a figure moving closer to them from the corner of her eye and realising it was her sister. "Just don't hurt her." She told him quietly, just before Sylvanas made it over to them.

"Little Moon." The Banshee Queen said quietly, looking over to Athrodar who nodded at her, looking to leave the two of them alone. "You can stay."

Although he wanted to turn down her offer, not thinking it was appropriate for him to stay and listen to what could be a very private conversation, he decided to take her up on it, bowing his head once more and staying by her side. "If my Queen insists."

Vereesa shook her head. "No."

"Yes." Sylvanas quickly said, taking hold of Athrodar's arm. "I need you here."

"To help you talk to me?" Vereesa asked.

"To prove a point, dear sister. And if I'm not mistaken, you never once came to visit me." Taking hold of Athrodar's hand, she stepped closer to him. "But I didn't ask him to take you away from your rangers so we could argue." She let out a small sigh, squeezing the Death Knight's hand tighter. "I have missed you, Little Moon."

To both Athrodar's and Vereesa's surprise, she sounded honest and truthful. "Well... I have missed you too.. Lady Moon." She looked over to Athrodar, nodding towards him. "Why is he here? What point do you need to prove to me?"

"That I am not the cold-hearted bitch you or the Alliance paint me out to be." She smiled a little, seeing the small change in her sister's expression. "I understand I was unbearable at the beginning, my rangers like to point it out to me whenever the opportunity presents itself. I was a ruthless leader that wanted to vent out my anger on anything living." She looked over to Athrodar who returned her gaze, smiling a little brighter when he squeezed her hand this time. "But after Arthas was killed, and I had finally got my hands on this one, I guess I just didn't need to kill everyone and everything."

Vereesa stared at her sister, hating what she had become after the sacking of Quel'Thalas, that she wasn't given the peace she had deserved in death and instead was brought back as a banshee. But at the same time she was finding it hard to hold on to that hate when she saw happiness in her eyes. Something had also crossed her mind that confused her, trying to understand the part after she mentioned Arthas' death. "What do you mean finally get your hands on him?"

Sylvanas smiled some more, lowering her head. "I never told you, but I had arranged to marry Athrodar if, and only if, he didn't have feelings for someone else." She looked up at her sister. "To cut a very long story short, I had a deal with Athrodar's father, grandfather and great grandfather to marry him if he didn't love somebody else. Due to having no children of my own or a suitable husband in sight, I went to a powerful family and looked at the most appealing male they had." She looked over to Athrodar who smirked at her. "After seeing his achievements at such a young age, I knew he was the one."

"Why have you never told me this before?"

Sylvanas shook her head. "I didn't think I had to. You were almost never home after the Second War, running off around the world with that human husband of yours." She stepped closer to her sister, seeing her hesitate slightly and stopping her movements after a couple of steps. "I don't want you to be afraid me, Vereesa. I am still your Lady Moon."

Despite preparing herself for the eventual conversation they were now having by making herself emotionally stronger, she began to feel a lump form in her throat the longer she looked at Sylvanas, slowly shaking her head at the only family member she had outside her sons, husband and nephew. "I am sorry for everything that has happened to you." She said, choking up at the end and stepping closer to her.

When Vereesa stood in front of her, Sylvanas hugged her and quickly received one back, listening to the younger sibling gently cry in her arms as she began to stroke her hair. "It's okay... You are not to blame." She wiped away her sister's tears when she pulled back to look at her, seeing the same look from her she would always get when they were younger. The look of awe a younger sibling usually gives their older siblings.

Athrodar stood nearby, looking around for any approaching messengers until he felt a hand being placed on his arm, looking over to his Queen. "My Lady?"

"We should return to our rangers." She told him, looking over to Vereesa. "I will see you again on the battlefield, Little Moon."

As Sylvanas began to walk away, Vereesa stood by Athrodar just before he followed her. "Keep her safe." She said, looking up at him. "Can you promise me that?"

Athrodar grinned. "We both know she can protect herself. But yes, I will keep her safe."

* * *

"Da Zandalari are reuniting da tribes." Vol'jin shouted at the entrance to the Amani city. "We are here to stop dem from completing such a task!" He looked over the army of elves, both Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei as well as the Dark Rangers the Forsaken have brought. "Da Amani are your ancient enemies. I was approached by dem myself, and I turned dem down. Now I have come here to help you in defeated dem!"

Athrodar looked around as all the living began to cheer, not stopping himself from smiling as the need to cheer with them began to slowly take over. What distracted him however was the lack of a few key rangers, one in particular he had thought would lead the Dark Rangers with his Queen. "Where is Clea?" He whispered to Sylvanas who stood as far back as she could from the rest of them.

"Leading the assault on Hillsbrad as we speak." She whispered back to him, glancing over at her consort. "We will join them soon, my love. As soon as we kill every last troll in this city."

He raised an eyebrow at his newly appointed nickname. "My love? When did you start calling me this?"

Sylvanas smiled. "Well, you are mine and I love you." She took hold of his free hand as his other held onto the glaive standing up by his side. "Unless you don't like it?"

Athrodar smiled too, squeezing her hand. "It will do, my Lady." He glanced over to Vereesa who looked to have a fire burning in her eyes. "Your sister looks like she could tear down this whole city by herself."

Sylvanas nodded her head slowly, looking over to her sister as well. "Thank you again, for giving me the opportunity to speak to her." She looked down at their hands, brushing a thumb over his knuckles and just under the claws of his gauntlets. "I didn't think I needed it as much as I really did." She smiled under her hood. "I had missed her."

"Even though you said you weren't too thrilled she was here?" He felt her let go of his hand, smiling a little under his hood and gripping onto the glaive with that hand as well. "It's okay, my Lady. Some people have a change of heart when they confront those they thought they didn't want to talk to."

"Although correct, I didn't need you reminding me." Placing a hand on the hilt of her sword, Sylvanas saw several of the living fighters begin to charge into the Amani city, looking over to Athrodar once more who was waiting for his Queen to give them the go ahead to join the attack. "Take a handful of rangers." She told him placing a hand on his arm. "Stay hidden and give aid to my sister whenever she needs it. I will keep my guard with me and the rest of our forces, pushing straight through the middle of the city."

Athrodar nodded at a handful of Dark Rangers who ran over to him, standing by him as he looked back to his Queen. "We won't let you down, my Lady."

Sylvanas watched Athrodar leave with five other rangers, sighing in relief when she saw Viraleth was amongst them and knowing she would keep an eye out for him whilst he kept an eye out for her sister. "The rest of you, with me!" She commanded, looking back at her rangers and forsaken troops. "The Horde are watching us this day, fighting with us this day. We shall show them that the Forsaken, my new Forsaken, will not be pushed aside so easily."

Athrodar heard the Forsaken cheer out from behind, glancing back to them before pushing the five rangers with him into the Amani city. "What is our task?" Viraleth asked once they were inside, the four other rangers with her nodding their heads to her question, wanting to know the same thing.

"We are to remain hidden and pick off stragglers whilst also watching over the Dark Lady's sister." He looked directly at Viraleth who frowned at him. "This order comes straight from the Queen. She has spoken to her for the first time since she was alive and now wants to build up their relationship once more."

Viraleth nodded her head. "I understand. We will keep her safe if that is what our Queen orders."

As they ventured further in, Athrodar, Viraleth and the other four rangers remained high up in the tribal city, killing any of the Amani that made it up to them whilst making sure Vereesa's back was safe, staying hidden from her in the meantime. "We will hold this ground." Athrodar told them, pointing towards the large city below. "We can see everything from up here and send messages down to each of the leaders if the Amani are on the move."

"And how would you like to do that exactly?" Viraleth asked, looking down at the city. "It's not like we can shout down to them."

"No. But we are six rangers, I'm sure one of us can be a runner if we need to send down a warning. We can even send several if there is more than one attack happening at once." Athrodar pointed his glaive down towards Halduron and Sylvanas, the pair of them launching an attack straight down the middle of the city. "We don't have to worry about our Queen or the Ranger-General of Silvermoon. There are enough of them to ward off any flanking attack."

Viraleth looked over to Vol'jin who attacked the left side of the city. "Maybe not, but the Darkspear chieftain may need our help. He is running into a section of the city we can't see."

Athrodar looked over to the Darkspear Chieftain, sighing deeply when he realised what Viraleth said was true. "Take two rangers with you to see where he is going. We may not have been tasked with over watch, but I'd be damned if we lose a potential ally for our conquest of the Eastern Kingdoms."

Viraleth ordered two of her rangers to move west, looking over to Athrodar who looked down at the city once more. "You don't think he will come willingly?"

Athrodar shook his head. "Only Lor'themar answered our call, and even then it's on the back of helping him. Our Warchief is busy fighting the Kaldorei whilst Baine is struggling to keep the Alliance out of Mulgore." He looked over to the Chief Scout. "And with reports of the Barrens being split in two, the Alliance are concentrated on the great gate more so now than ever."

"Ideally we would need all of them if we were to secure this continent." She told him, glancing over to her rangers that were in place. "We should discuss this with the Dark Lady when we're not in the middle of a hostile city."

"Go." He said, nodding over to the two rangers on the western side of the city. "Report anything down to Vol'jin that could be of help." He looked down at his Queen's sister once more. "No..." He thought, remembering back to what Sylvanas called him. He was looking down at his lover's sister, someone he may have to get to know if Sylvanas does in fact want to keep in touch with her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Old Enemies**

"How much longer do we have to be up here, Captain?" One of the Dark Ranger's asked Athrodar, watching him pace around the top level of the city. "Vereesa doesn't need our help. She has already taken out one of their commanders and is moving on to the next one."

Athrodar looked over to the Dark Ranger talking to him, not catching her name when they grouped up outside Zul'Aman. "The Dark Lady has ordered us to watch over her." He heard both the Dark Rangers with him sigh, closing his eyes as he understood their frustration. "I know she doesn't need us here. Our Queen is just trying to protect her sister and we have been given the task of protecting her."

The other Dark Ranger scoffed. "The task of baby sitting her, you mean." She watched Athrodar look over to her, reading all she needed into his frustrated expression to know he was thinking the same thing. "We love our Queen. Maybe not in the same way you do, but we are loyal to her all the same. But this is beneath us, especially when we could be helping with the fighting." She pointed down to Vereesa and her rangers. "She is well protected as it is, Ranger-General of her order in Dalaran. We don't need to be here."

"And yet we can't just leave her, especially if the Queen has ordered us to watch over her throughout this siege." He saw both rangers want to argue with him, placing a hand up to stop them from talking. "I know you don't want to be here, neither do I. But if something was to happen to her because we left, I don't think we will see tomorrow."

"And if we go through all of this without a fight?" The other ranger asked.

"Then I will take you on my next mission that does involve a fight. As a reward for sitting through this siege." Athrodar looked over to Vereesa who had begun fighting the next commander of the Amani, nodding towards her. "For now, we need to stay close enough to help her if anything were to happen."

They made their way towards Vereesa once more, staying high up so they weren't noticed by the sister of their Queen. Getting settled in to watch over the Ranger-General of the Silver Covenant, both Dark Rangers began to discuss a random topic of their choosing between themselves whilst Athrodar sat back and closed his eyes, trying to distract himself from the fighting below.

"Captain." One of the rangers called, waiting for him to look over to them. "How many women have you been with?"

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at the question. "That's a bit personal, isn't it?"

The Dark Ranger nodded. "Yes, but the reason we ask is because we have a theory."

"A theory?"

"We believe that you have been with a lot of women, making you experienced with sex, which is why you and the Dark Lady spend so much time in her chambers... Because you know how to pleasure her for at least an hour." The Dark Ranger looked over to her sister in arms who nodded at her. "So again, how many women have you been with?"

Although he continued to think it was too personal for him to answer, he shook his head and smiled. "Okay fine. From what I can remember, I would have to say... thirty, forty? That's just in the last seven or so years. Before that, I have no memory."

"Will you teach us?" The other Dark Ranger asked, being hit on the arm by her sister. "What? It's a legitimate question."

"But to ask the Dark Lady's consort?" The ranger shook her head. "You're lucky she isn't here."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow when one of the rangers sat by his feet. "Surely you two have better things to do than talk about this?"

She smirked at him. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't, no. I just don't want to talk about what I do in private with you two."

"And whomever you do." The other Dark Ranger said, making the one by his feet laugh.

"And that..." He muttered, glancing over to her. "I just don't think the Dark Lady will approve of my speaking about it."

The Dark Ranger by his feet looked down at Vereesa, seeing her and her rangers celebrate as they slew another commander of the Amani. "I think we should meet up with the Dark Lady now. She should be fighting their leader, along with Halduron."

Athrodar nodded, standing up. "Then we should get going."

* * *

Sylvanas and Halduron fought against Daakara, chieftain of the Amani tribe, whilst the rest of their forces fought against the rest of the tribe. His attacks were strong, making it difficult to parry most of them and forcing the Banshee Queen as well as the Ranger-General of Silvermoon to dodge his attacks, trying to get a few in themselves and failing.

"His armour is too thick!" Halduron shouted, dodging another attack.

"Then don't aim for the armour!" Sylvanas yelled back at him, ducking under his axe as he swung it at her. "His neck isn't protected, or his face."

Daakara laughed at them, extending his arms out either side of him and taunting the two elves. "Da Amani are not afraid of death! I can lay my axe down and you will still not kill me!"

"Then do it." Sylvanas said, glaring at the Amani Chieftain who was slowly sidestepping around both her and Halduron. "Make this easy for us."

Alonso, defeating the two Amani fighting him, made for Daakara when he began to make Halduron's and his Queen's life difficult once more. Just as he made it over to the Amani Chieftain, his attacks were parried in quick succession before being hit around the head by the hilt of his axe, knocking him away from the fight.

"Pathetic!" Daakara yelled, spitting on the floor. "Da Queen will fall this day, and this Ranger-General." He pointed his axe at the two of them, slowly sidestepping once more around them. "Da Zandalari promised me dis!"

Daakara began his onslaught on the two elves once more, attacking them with such ferocity and speed that it made the two commanders trip over each other, a rare mistake from the two of them. "Some sort of magic is enhancing him!" Halduron cried, helping Sylvanas up onto her feet. "But I can't see his shaman anywhere."

Vereesa and Vol'jin stood behind the two of them, looking over to Daakara just as he was shifting his form into one of a bear. "Daakara!" Vol'jin shouted, stepping in front of the three elves. "Don't do dis! Da Amani are a proud people, don't wipe out da tribe over some false promise!"

Daakara laughed at him, pointing his axe to the troll. "Vol'jin of da Darkspear... I should have known you would betray ya people!"

Vol'jin straightened his back, looking down at Amani Chieftain in front of him who had transformed into a bear. "Da Horde are my people."

"Den you are a fool!" Daakara swung his giant bear paw at Vol'jin, knocking the Darkspear chieftain cleanly off his feet before charging towards the three stunned elves, not expecting such a powerful attack.

Both Halduron and Vereesa were knocked off their feet next, the younger Windrunner sister letting loose an arrow into the beast just before his paw hit her. Sylvanas watched her sister slide across the floor, shooting a fiery glare at Daakara who came bounding towards her, unhooking a knife on her belt and throwing it towards the bear.

Athrodar climbed down from the wall he stood upon when the bear form of Daakara knocked his Queen of her feet, pinning her down beneath his giant paws and growling at her. Both Dark Rangers with him let loose their arrows from the wall, sticking the bear with six arrows before he got off of Sylvanas' arms, turning his attention to Athrodar who began to twirl his glaive around. "Can't say I've fought a bear before."

Daakara growled at Athrodar, watching both ends of his glaive begin to glow a cerulean blue as the twirling ended, holding it behind his back with one hand whilst the other taunted him to come forward. "Dis will be da last time ya fight."

As Daakara charged towards him, Athrodar smirked at the limp on his front right leg, focussing his strength and making his eyes glow brighter before taking a big step left, on the Amani Chieftain's weaker side, and watching as his leg collapsed under him before spinning the glaive around and lunging one side of it into the neck of the beast. "The last time I fight you, perhaps." He quipped, forcing his glaive a little deeper and freezing a part of his neck with his magic.

Viraleth and her two rangers came to their Queen's side, nocking arrows into their bows and aiming them at Daakara who shifted back into his Troll form, holding onto his neck with one hand whilst the other tried to hold himself up. "Lucky... strike." He said, spitting blood on the floor before coughing up some more.

Athrodar watched him collapse onto the floor, making the glow in his eyes dim once more and looking over to his Queen, dropping his glaive and running over to her. "Are you okay, my Queen?" He asked, looking over her entire body to find a scratch, cut or some sign to know if she was injured or not.

"I am fine." She whispered to him, placing a hand over his when it rest on her stomach. "He was just heavy, that was all." She smiled at him when he nodded at her, confirming to himself at she was fine. "You were worried about me."

"Of course I was, my lady." He replied, forgetting for the moment they were surrounded by other members of the Horde and moving his hand up to her face. "I can't lose you."

Viraleth watched the two of them step closer, widening her eyes a little when she realised what was about to happen, clearing her throat to stop them. "My Queen." She said, nodding over to Vol'jin and Halduron who were inspecting the body of Daakara.

"Are we done here, Brightwing?" Sylvanas asked after Athrodar moved to stand by her side.

The Ranger-General nodded slowly, flipping over Daakara's body with his foot. "I believe you are." He looked up and over to Vereesa who was being inspected by two of her rangers. "You both are. You can return home. And thank you for your help. It's good to know the Windrunner's still come to our side against an ancient enemy when we need them."

Sylvanas bowed her head slightly, looking over to her sister who began to walk past them. "Little Moon." She said quietly, walking by her side. "I'm glad to see you have made it through this."

"I am better than you remember, dear sister." She glanced over to the Banshee Queen. "Maybe better than you."

Sylvanas grinned, letting out a small chuckle. "Perhaps. Though there is no real way of knowing." She glanced over to her right, looking at Athrodar and noticing he wasn't there, stopping her movements and looking behind her. When she saw him talking to Alonso, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sure we can come up with..." Vereesa stopped talking the moment she realised her sister wasn't by her side, looking back at her with a small smile. "How much does he mean to you?"

Sylvanas continued to watch Athrodar as he began to examine Alonso, moving a finger left and right and making sure his eyes followed it. "He means a great deal to me." She looked back at her sister. "I don't know what I would do without him."

Vereesa's smile widened a little more, turning back around and continuing to walk out the Troll city. "I'm sure you would be fine. Though maybe not as happy as you are now."

"No..." She muttered, turning her attention back to Athrodar who began to pat Alonso on the arm before turning to face her. "I suppose I wouldn't be happy."

Vereesa stopped walking again, looking back to her sister one more time. "I would like to keep in touch. If that's something you would like as well, Lady Moon."

Sylvanas smiled, looking back to her sister. "I would, Little Moon."

Athrodar stood by his Queen's side, watching Vereesa walk away from them along with her rangers. "Are you ready to return home, my Lady?"

She nodded at his question, glancing over to him and slowly moving her hand towards his. "I am. But only because we need to join up with Clea in Hillsbrad."

Athrodar took hold of her hand when he realised she offered it, having her lightly pull him closer. "My Queen?"

When she had pulled him towards her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him, holding him closer when he began to pull back and hearing him chuckle. "I know we're not in Undercity." She muttered, keeping her lips pressed against his as she spoke. "But I don't care."

Athrodar moved his hands to her waist to keep her there, only to raise both eyebrows at his Queen when she pulled away from the kiss. "And what was that for, my Lady?"

"You admitted that you were worried about me." She whispered, placing a gentle hand on his face.

He grinned at her. "Of course I was, my Lady. He could have crushed you."

"But he didn't." She pressed her head against his, closing her eyes and just forgetting about the rest of the world. "You killed him before he could."

"We need to head back to Undercity." He whispered to her, grinning a little wider when she shook her head against his. "Clea is waiting for your return."

"My Queen." Viraleth said, standing just behind Athrodar. "We need to return home. The Ranger-General is waiting for your command to attack Southshore."

Sylvanas sighed, staring into Athrodar's eyes for a brief moment before giving him a quick kiss and letting go of him, turning her head a little to look at her chief scout. "Take everyone back, I will be there shortly." Just as they were leaving, she placed a hand on Athrodar's chest to stop him. "Not you."

"My Queen?"

Once she knew they were alone, she removed her hand from his chest and began to slowly walk around him. "I will be leading the assault on Hillsbrad." She stood directly in front of him, keeping her hands behind her back. "I need you to go to the Hinterlands and take out the Wildhammer Clan."

Athrodar tilted his head, frowning at her. "My Queen... I should be by your side if you're planning to lead the attack."

Sylvanas shook her head. "We need the element of surprise on our side if we are to take these two regions quickly. This requires someone to take the Hinterlands from the Alliance whilst our main force deals with Hillsbrad."

"Who am I taking?"

"The remainder of my guard who are in Undercity." She told him, placing a hand under his chin and lifting his head up to look at her when he shifted his gaze away. "I trust nobody else with this task. You were an assassin for half a decade, and a highly paid one at that. You can sneak yourself past the guards and take out their commanders without them knowing."

Athrodar shook his head this time. "Sneaking into a city is one thing. Silvermoon, Stormwind, Orgrimmar, all easy targets to slip by unnoticed. But not one built into a mountain, especially if there isn't a back entrance." He sighed. "Besides... I will have six others with me. And not six of the quietest people either."

"I am not sending you in there alone." She saw a look on his face that was telling her he had thought about it. "No, it's too dangerous."

"And yet, it is the safest way to infiltrate their city without being noticed."

"I don't care." She stepped forward, hugging him tightly and pressing the side of her head against his chest. "I can't risk losing you because I sent you into the enemy city alone."

Athrodar held his Queen against him, kissing the top of her head. "If you don't, the Hinterlands will remain under Alliance control."

"Then find a way to take it without going in there alone."

Athrodar pulled her off him, looking his Queen in the eyes and brushing a few strands of hair back into her hood. "We can discuss this further in Undercity." He extended a hand out, summoning a death gate back to her chambers. "Perhaps we will think of something in the comfort of our city."

Sylvanas kissed him once the gate was opened. "Thank you." She said, stepping through it first and turning around to wait for him to walk through it. Only, he never planned to walk through it once it was opened, saying he was sorry before closing the gate behind his Queen. "No!" She screamed, punching the door to her chambers where the gate was opened moments before.

Athrodar closed his eyes, planning his next few moves carefully in his head before conjuring another gate. "It's the only way..." He muttered to himself as his Deathcharger walked through the new gate. " _Come on boy. We have a long trip ahead of us._ "

As he climbed onto his horse, he kicked it into action, racing out of Zul'Aman, through the Ghostlands and towards the Eastern Plaguelands to the south.

Meanwhile in Undercity, Sylvanas let out a banshee scream that alerted the entire city into knowing she was in a foul mood, one that they feared would send her back into a time before Athrodar had joined them.

Anya, who had taken over for Sylvanas whilst she was helping Silvermoon with their Amani problem, heard the scream and covered her long elven ears the best she could, quickly making her way towards her Queen's chambers when the first one had stopped. "My Lady." She said shortly after knocking on the door. "What happened?"

"Get out!" She yelled at the Dark Ranger, throwing a knife towards her and watching it stick into the door that shut quicker than she was expecting.

"My Lady..." Anya said softly, placing a hand on the door. "Where is Athrodar?"

Sylvanas shook her head, though she knew Anya couldn't see the simple action. "He's on a suicide mission... alone... and has tricked me into returning here without him."

There was a pause for a long minute before the Dark Ranger responded. "Are you still planning on taking Hillsbrad, my Queen?" When there was no response, Anya slowly walked into her chambers, spotting her Queen sitting by her desk with her head buried in her arms that were resting on said desk. "My Lady?"

"I told you to get out." She mumbled in her arms.

Despite her better judgement, Anya stayed, stepping closer to her Queen. "And with all due respect, my Lady. We have been planning the invasion of Hillsbrad a lot longer than Athrodar has been with us. I know he means a lot to you, but this attack is more important than your feelings for him."

In a flash, Sylvanas stood up from her chair and gripped the Dark Ranger's throat tightly, unsheathing a knife and pressing the tip of it just below her eye. "You don't get to speak to me like that." She pressed the tip of the knife into her skin, drawing some black blood. "Do you understand?"

"I do... my Lady." She grit her teeth as her Queen's hold tightened on her throat. "I ap..ologise." When she let go of her throat, Anya collapsed to her knees, rubbing her throat whilst looking up at her Queen who began to walk away from her. "But someone had to tell you. Especially now Athrodar isn't here to say it."

"Tell me what?" Sylvanas asked, her voice sounding colder than ever.

"That your focus has to remain on Hillsbrad, my Queen." Anya got up onto her feet, still rubbing her throat. "Athrodar knows what he is doing. He wouldn't risk his life like this if he didn't." She moved a hand to her face when a trickle of her blood hit her lip, wiping at the cut and looking down at her hand. "If you mean to take Hillsbrad, you can't get distracted by his absence. Travel to the Hinterlands after we've completed our conquest of Hillsbrad if you're that worried, my Lady, but we need a leader who is focused on the task at hand."

"You're not as stupid as Clea tells you." Sylvanas told her, tapping a finger on the hilt of her knife. "Though I suppose having the courage to talk to me like that after I just told you not to speak to me in such way is its own kind of stupidity." She span on her heel to face the Dark Ranger. "Thank you."

Anya bowed to her. "My Queen."

Sylvanas watched her open the door to her chambers, taking one step out of the room. "And Anya."

The Dark Ranger faced her once more. "My Queen?"

"That was the last time you speak to me like that, got it? I won't hesitate to cut out your tongue next time."

Anya bowed to her. "Understood, my Queen."


	23. Chapter 23

**Aerie Peak**

Athrodar pulled on the reins of his Deathcharger and brought it to a stop before climbing off, scanning the area he was in before ducking down when he heard a gryphon fly overhead. "This is a stupid idea.." He told himself, tying a rope around a tree and attaching it to his horse. " _I'll be back soon, boy. Just stay silent and nobody will know you are here._ "

Slowly making his way up to Aerie Peak, the Wildhammer capital, Athrodar had tried to remain in the shadows which was a lot easier seeing as he had arrived during the night. His only problem was how well guarded the entrance was. Despite never really being under threat by the Horde, he was surprised to see how many guards were on duty that night, thinking for a second that somebody had alerted them to his presence.

He carefully unsheathed his long knife strapped to the back of his belt, extending out a hand to a lone guard patrolling nearby and placing it over the top of his mouth before dragging him into the shadows and pushing his blade deep into his chest. "Believe me." He whispered to the dwarf, pushing the blade deeper. "It was either this or flash freezing you later."

As the muffled sounds from the guard stopped, Athrodar searched his body for any piece of intelligence he could find before hiding the body. He crept towards the entrance of the city, all the while staying in the shadows and having his glaive strapped to his back in case he was spotted and needed to fight his way through the many dwarves inside.

Standing on one of the giant gryphon statues next to the entrance, Athrodar crouched down and began to watch the guards carefully, trying to figure out their rotations as well as finding any weaknesses he could before making his way inside, all the while being very cautious about the gryphon riders above him.

He had always been wary of the Wildhammer clan after his run in with them in Utgarde Keep, knocking him out and capturing him before eventually taking him to Tirion Fordring. He had also felt a little indebted to them, seeing as they did aid in breaking him free from Arthas' control. Though he knew that wasn't an excuse to leave them alone.

A few minutes had passed by and the guards outside the entrance began to move away, possibly going on a patrol or changing rotation, he didn't know. Or care. All he knew was he had been given his opening into the city and he wasn't going to let it slide. As he began to climb down from the gryphon statue he sat upon, his foot slipped on one of the smooth edges, gripping onto the beak of it to stop himself from falling.

"Focus, you idiot..." He muttered to himself, dropping from the statue and landing on the floor as quietly as he could before quickly sneaking inside the mountain city. As he entered Aerie Peak, he hid behind one of the many pillars in the main hall, scanning the area for the room that held their commanding council, staring at several guards standing outside a closed door. "There."

Just as he was about to make his way over to them, he hid behind the pillar once more when a group of six guards strolled past him, thanking the Gods that he didn't need to breathe as they stood inches away from him.

He waited in silence for the guards to leave, only to hear several swords being drawn from behind him, followed by an angry dwarven voice, though he couldn't understand what was being said. "Damn it..." He muttered, slowly backing away from the three dwarves stepping towards him with their weapons drawn, walking out into the open and hearing the six guards nearby start raising their voices.

As he backed away into the middle of the great hall, he placed a hand on the hilt of the knife behind his back, looking over to each and every one of the dwarves. "Okay..." He said, nodding slowly. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Sylvanas sat atop her skeletal horse, flanked by both Viraleth and Clea. The Dark Ranger-General began to give out orders to her rangers, glancing over to the Dark Lady who was staring off into the distance. "Spread out around the town." She said, looking back down to Dark Ranger Lyana. "When the attack starts, we need to make sure nobody escapes and informs the rest of the Alliance."

Viraleth looked over to Sylvanas whilst Clea was giving out orders, watching her smile at nothing. "My Lady?" She whispered, forcing the Banshee Queen to snap out of whatever state she was in. "What were you thinking about?"

"Remember that emerald mist?" She asked, glancing over to her chief scout.

"I do."

Sylvanas smiled once more. "I was thinking about what I saw whilst it was affecting me. How it's not so different to what I have now, with a few differences of course." Her smile faded when she saw someone was missing. "Now however, I'm thinking I have given him too much freedom."

Viraleth nodded. "Because he's going to Aerie Peak alone?"

She tightly gripped on the reins of her skeletal steed, glaring off into the distance. "Exactly that."

"You can't control him, my Lady." Viraleth told her. "He spent most of his time alone." She saw her Queen look down at her. "Yes I know I said he doesn't like being alone, but he works better when he is alone for a task. He has also travelled the world a lot, so it doesn't surprise me that he jumped into action the moment he had been given the option."

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at her chief scout. "What are you saying?"

"Keeping him by your side will prove to be difficult now. He wasn't built to stay in one place whilst others do the fighting." Viraleth frowned. "I suppose it's because of what he is now, but he likes to kill. There are hints of it every now and then, but when he gets a kill, a part of him wants to carry on sating his lust for it."

"Because he's a Death Knight..." Sylvanas muttered, understanding what Viraleth was saying.

"Because that's what Arthas made him to be." She corrected her Queen. "He may try to hide from it, tell himself that it's not who he wants to be, but at the end of the day it's exactly what he is. A weapon that can wreak havoc on his enemies."

"And if I want him to stay in Undercity with me instead of following the Forsaken into battle?"

"Then tell him that." Viraleth said, looking past Sylvanas and towards Clea who continued to give orders to her Dark Rangers. "But you can't keep a wild beast locked up forever." She said, looking back at her Queen.

"But you can tame one." Sylvanas said, glancing down to her chief scout. "Only this one will take a while to tame."

Viraleth frowned. "Except you don't want to tame him, my Lady. You want him to stay by your side, but you don't want him to change either, and I fear he might if you force him to stay in Undercity."

"So what do you suggest I do? Let him defy orders whenever he wants because it's in his nature to do so?" Sylvanas shook her head. "I know you're smarter than that."

"Let him continue doing what he does best, which is serving you by killing your enemies." Viraleth sighed. "That being said, you should also keep him on a long leash, only pulling him back when you need him."

Clea cleared her throat after waiting for the two of them to stop talking, nodding towards southshore when they looked at her. "Our rangers are moving into place. The Forsaken are waiting for your command to attack Southshore, my Queen."

Sylvanas nodded once at her Ranger-General. "Tell Nathanos to begin the attack."

"Right away, my Queen." Clea kicked her skeletal steed into action, riding past a few of her Dark Rangers and towards the Forsaken army waiting on the outskirts of Southshore.

* * *

Athrodar was making very little progress in his attack on Aerie Peak. What started off as nine guards quickly whittled down to four until he entered the officers hall, running into an extra fifteen guards. Though he had a feeling there were more than that.

The dwarves encircled him quickly, yelling and cursing at him in their native tongue whilst trying to cut him down, only to have their attacks parried by his double edged glaive, being hit by an icy spell every now and then when he launched one from his weapon. "Come on! I expected more than this!" He yelled, pivoting in place and spinning his glaive around to block several attacks coming from behind him.

As Athrodar continued to pivot and parry, parry and pivot, he found time to strike down the closest guard which in turn began to slowly chip away at their numbers once more. He was turning the tide back into his favour and the dwarves knew it.

Making a rash decision, one of the officers charged forward and plunged their sword into Athrodar's abdomen as he pivoted around to parry the attack, stopping the Death Knight's movement the second the blade broke his skin. "Gah!" He cried, dropping his glaive on the floor and placing a hand on the blade in his stomach.

The dwarven officer looked thrilled with his attack, thinking he had dealt the killing blow. Athrodar made sure he knew of his mistake when he pulled the blade out and plunged it into the dwarves neck, collapsing to one knee and placing a hand on his glaive. "No..." He muttered, looking around at the dwarves closing in around him. "I won't fail my Queen..."

He pulled himself up with his glaive, holding onto the weapon tightly and looking around at the dwarven guards slowly closing in. As one of them lunged forward, Athrodar parried his weapon and plunged one end of his glaive into their chest, collapsing down to one knee when one of the guards behind him stuck a sword through his leg.

As one, the remaining dwarves formed a small shield wall, walking slowly towards Athrodar who had let go of his glaive and placed a hand on the wound on his abdomen, looking down at the sword still embedded into his leg. His other hand gripped the blade and pulled it out, only to drop it on the floor and look up at the dwarven officer standing in front of him. "Go on then..." Athrodar strained to say, feeling himself becoming weaker. "Deal the final blow."

Just as the officer was handed an axe, shouting begun to echo from the great hall in both dwarven and gutterspeak, native tongue for the Forsaken, the latter getting louder as the seconds passed by.

Always one to strike when his enemy least expects it, Athrodar took hold of the axe in the officer's hand the moment he got distracted by they yelling, cleanly taking his head off before falling onto his back, staring up at the chandelier above him and hearing metal clash on metal as weapons were swinging around him.

All he could see however was the encroaching darkness that began to quickly take over his vision, seeing a familiar face looking down at him as the owner of it lightly tapped his face to keep him awake, falling into the dark embrace of unconsciousness seconds later.

When he awoke, he wasn't sure how long it had been, but he was certain he was back in Undercity as the dim green glow of the lake lit up the room he was in, as well as the candles in the sconces along the wall.

He moved his head a little and looked to his left, seeing two Death Knights standing at the entrance to the building he was in, looking right and seeing two more on the other side of the room. "A few hours." A voice said at the foot of his bed, looking over to it and seeing Serathea sitting on a chair, staring at him. "That's how long you have been asleep."

Athrodar tried to sit up, feeling a sharp pain across his abdomen and forcing himself to sit up through the pain, though the Night Elf at the foot of his bed quickly stood up and pushed him back down. "How...?" He asked, his voice hoarse from having just woken up and, from what he could tell, was that way because of recent events.

"Anya came to us the moment the Dark Lady left for Hillsbrad. We didn't take much convincing the moment we heard you were alone over there." She shrugged her shoulders, looking over to the two guards at the entrance to the room. "We cleared the rest of the city whilst the handful of mages we took with us brought you back here. We figured we would need a quick getaway if you were injured." She smirked at him. "It appears I made the right decision in bringing them with us."

"The Dark Lady..." He said, looking to his left and seeing the sixth and final guard standing in the corner of the room. "Where is she?"

Serathea looked over to the guard in the corner before looking back down at him. "She is on her way back from a successful attack on Southshore. She has sent a small force to the Hinterlands to both secure Aerie Peak and clear out any remaining threats in the area whilst leaving the majority of her Dark Rangers on the wall between Arathi Highlands and Hillsbrad."

"When she returns... Don't be here." He looked over to the Night Elf who frowned at him. "She is going to be furious with me." He chuckled, grimacing when he felt more sharp pains in his abdomen. "Though I think it's safe to say... she won't be angry for a long before she calms down."

"I understand." She simply said, patting him on the arm. "Rest. The healers will be back in an hour to continue patching you up. They did tell me however that it will take some time to recover, considering the state you were in when we found you."

"How long?" He asked when she began to leave.

"Until you're fit enough to leave this room? A couple of days at most." She saw his gaze had remained on her, knowing that wasn't the answer he wanted. "Until you're able to fight again?" She saw him nod slightly. "Two weeks, a month at most."

"But I'm undead." He told her, watching her nod. "I should heal quicker than this."

"Apparently you were too weak to stay awake by the time you were taken to this room. They used several spells that would normally keep a Forsaken awake for a few minutes whilst they examined them, but not you. And considering how much strength you truly have, that's saying a lot."

Athrodar nodded slowly. "I see..." He sighed, closing his eyes and falling back onto the pillow beneath him. "Thank you, Serathea." He turned his head towards the entrance of the room and where she was standing. "I'd be gone if it wasn't for you."

She smirked at him. "Next time, don't leave us behind if we can help."

He shook his head. "I won't."

* * *

Sylvanas made her way through Undercity quicker than most people could see her. To say she was a blur would be an understatement for the majority of the Forsaken she was going that fast. When she arrived in The Magic Quarter, she saw the only building he could possibly be housed in, making her way towards the three Death Knights standing outside it, one of them being Serathea who saluted to the Banshee Queen.

"He is awake, my Lady." The Night Elf told her, bowing to the Dark Lady when she walked past her.

"Leave us." Sylvanas said, moving out the way for the three guards inside the building who left it shortly after, all six of her royal guard leaving The Magic Quarter as well. When she was certain they were alone, Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at Athrodar who was staring up at the ceiling. "Why?"

Athrodar heard her voice tremble slightly, though he couldn't tell if it was from anger or from fear. "It was the only way." He told her, keeping his gaze on the ceiling.

"The only way?" She asked, raising her voice though the slight tremble remained. "From what I was told, the only outcome of that fight was your death."

"I got unlucky." He muttered, looking over to her and seeing his Queen shake her head whilst pinching her nose. "I rushed into the city without surveying it properly. A day or two longer and I could have done it without being caught."

Sylvanas scoffed, pacing at the foot of his bed. "You could have had fifty days surveying it before you infiltrated the city, I would have still said no about going in alone." She looked over to him again, glaring at him this time. "Look at me." She commanded when he turned his gaze towards the door. "What were you thinking?" She asked once he looked over to her.

"I wasn't." He replied quickly, catching Sylvanas off guard as she expected a completely different answer. "I know it looks like I have a death wish." He said, holding onto his abdomen whilst sitting up. "This isn't the first time I ran into danger when everyone was telling me I could die. I need you to know that I don't enjoy being stabbed, impaled or sliced. I just do what I think is right and what will save the most lives."

She sighed, sitting at the bottom of the bed and looking down at her hands. "Even if it means you will almost likely die?" She glanced over her shoulder. "Like Naxxramas for instance."

"That was a unique situation."

"I know..." She muttered, standing up and moving to sit next to him on the bed. "You hurt me, did you know that? Bringing me back to my chambers, only to leave me when I believed you would follow me through your death gate." Her hand hovered above his, though she didn't take hold of it. "I don't think I can fully trust you any more, not after you promised me we would return home and then breaking said promise seconds later."

"I can only apologise." He whispered to her, leaning his head against the wall behind him and closing his eyes, feeling weak all of a sudden. "Apologise and promise to never do it again."

Sylvanas stared at him when his eyes remained closed. "Are you okay?"

He smiled a little, sliding down the bed until his head hit the pillow. "I have been told I will be tired for a few hours. Uncharacteristically at that. I was also told I may fall asleep, or at least my version of it, without meaning to."

Sensing a rare opportunity, given the soon to be busy days ahead of her, Sylvanas laid down beside him and moved an arm around him, watching and hearing him wince as her arm hit his wound. "Is it still sensitive?" She asked him.

"Very." He whispered back.

"Sorry." She whispered, moving her arm further up his torso. "You had me worried when I was told you were taken back to Undercity with two serious injuries. I almost called off the attack on Southshore."

Athrodar chuckled lightly, trying to remain still as even just a simple laugh hurt him at this point. "You mustn't have called it off as I hear you have taken Hillsbrad."

"I did, though it was far more successful than -" She looked up at him when he muttered something. "What?"

When he didn't reply, she sat up and looked down at him for the longest minute, waiting for him to repeat what he said. When he remained silent, she realised he must have fallen asleep, at least his version of it, and smiling to herself before laying back down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and staring at him. "I may never get the opportunity to watch over you whilst you sleep after today." She told him. "So I am going to make the most of it whilst I can."

Sylvanas spent the next few hours laying by his side and telling Serathea, who came back to check on him, that she doesn't want to be disturbed unless it's a Forsaken necromancer coming to heal Athrodar. When she was alone with him and knew he wouldn't wake for a while as well as not being disturbed by anyone, she began to look over his wounds, wincing at the wound on his abdomen that looked smaller than his two from Frostmourne, and just as ugly.

She had also stopped herself from gently crying when Athrodar became plagued by nightmares, something she had forgotten he suffered from as he mentioned it once in the past. This was something new that she didn't understand, something she couldn't help him with like she helped him with several other things.

Always hating the feeling of uselessness, she went to one of the Forsaken healing him and asked them about the nightmares, hoping they knew of a cure to it or at the very least something to make them stop temporarily. When they told her they had an elixir that could help, she was instantly relieved, though they quickly washed that feeling away when they said they hadn't used it on an undead, not knowing if it would work the same as it did on someone living.

After thanking the necromancer for both healing Athrodar and telling her of the elixir, she told them to experiment with it and try to find a cure for Athrodar's nightmares, reporting any progress to her and only her.

Once they were alone again she laid down by his side once more, waiting for him to wake up so she could tell him to stay in Undercity for the foreseeable future.

"Don't you have a city to run?" Athrodar asked, opening one eye and looking over to her.

"Not if you're in here like this." She replied, moving a little closer and placing an arm around him. "Besides, Anya can look after the city a little longer whilst I am in here with you." She buried her head in his neck, feeling him place a hand over hers. "I also promised you that you will never be alone whilst you're a part of my Forsaken."

"And yet I went into Aerie Peak alone.." He muttered, glancing over to Sylvanas and seeing the glare on her face. "Okay, that was too soon. I'm sorry."

"And your own doing." She added, lightly kissing him before he deepened it, having a hand placed on her face and knowing he didn't want her to break away from it. "You are forgiven." She cooed, resting her head on his shoulder once more.

He kissed the top of her head the moment she rest it on his shoulder. "I hear you have taken control of Hillsbrad?"

Swearing she had answered this question before, she was about to tell him he already knew but then remembered he fell asleep during her answer. "We have. There were just a couple of farms and the small fishing village of Southshore. Next to no military presence about." Sylvanas sat up and moved over to sit behind him, having him lay down in front of her with his head on her lap, smiling down at him. "Our plan is coming together. Soon we will move into Arathi and then the Wetlands before striking deeper into dwarven territory."

"I want to be there with you when we take Ironforge." Athrodar looked up at her, moving a hand up to her face. "I don't want to be fighting somewhere else when we start the attack. I want to be by your side when we siege the dwarven capital and I want to be by your side when we take it from them."

"You will be." She told him softly, taking hold of his hand. "I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else other than by my side."

Viraleth knocked on the door to get her Queen's attention, patiently waiting for her to look over at her. "My Lady. Do you still want us to send reports to the Warchief about our victories?"

Sylvanas sighed, looking back down at Athrodar. "I suppose we should. Otherwise I will have to talk to him myself and explain why I didn't tell him earlier."

Viraleth bowed her head. "I will tell them to send the reports."

Athrodar sat up once the Dark Ranger had left, wincing as the wound on his abdomen sent sharp pains up and down his body. "You need to stay in bed." Sylvanas told him, moving her arms around him from behind when he didn't lay back down. "You won't recover otherwise."

"I need to get out of here." As he began to leave the bed, he was held back by Sylvanas. "I can't stay in this room any longer, it's driving me insane."

Sylvanas let out a small laugh. "You've been here for a few hours." She kissed him on the cheek. "Just stay here for a few hours longer, with me and only me."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She hit his arm. "Not that. You disobeyed an order, and you're injured. You won't be getting _that_ for a while." Her grip on him tightened. "But that doesn't stop me from staying here with you." She kissed him on the cheek once more. "Now will you stay here and get better? Just for a few more hours."

"Fine." He span around to face her, trying his best to ignore the pain that shot through him and kissing his Queen. "But I will need to be distracted if I am to remain here for that long."

Sylvanas fell backwards onto the pillow behind her when Athrodar began to kiss her again, placing both her hands on his face to keep him there whilst also dragging him down with her. "Then I will distract you." She told him, resuming their kiss shortly after.


	24. Chapter 24

**A Year Later**

Sylvanas walked through the many corridors around her throne room, avoiding the main room where many of the advisors from the Horde and Forsaken were waiting for her.

"We have several different reports, My Lady." Viraleth said, shifting through the many sheets of parchment in her hands. "Most of them look minor."

"How many are major?" Sylvanas asked, continuing to walk through the corridors.

There was a slight pause before Viraleth answered, quickly scanning through the subject of each one. "Just three."

"Let's start with the worst one." She said, turning the corner and walking down the last corridor before they reached her chambers.

Viraleth winced when she read through it, slowly handing it to her Queen. "The Wildhammer Dwarves that Athrodar faced was just a small force compared to what they have."

Sylvanas frowned. "What do you mean? Where are the rest of them?"

"Apparently the majority of them are in Ironforge and have been there for close to a month." Viraleth looked over to her Queen who was visibly angered by this news. "You and Athrodar have also been summoned to Orgrimmar."

Sylvanas curled her hands into tight fists, closing her eyes to try and calm herself down. "And the third report?" She asked, her voice quivering with rage.

"A year has passed since Arthas was slain. Some of the Forsaken have begun talks of celebrations." Viraleth looked up and over to Sylvanas. "They want to know if they can celebrate it."

"Yes, fine. As long as I don't have to get involved, they can celebrate." Sylvanas began to walk away from the Dark Ranger. "We will discuss the other two later, for now I need to retire to my chambers and clear my head."

Viraleth bowed. "Understood, my Queen."

"And send Serathea to my chambers." Sylvanas told her, placing a hand on the doorknob. "Alone." She added turning it and entering her private quarters.

Upon entering her chambers, she glanced over to Athrodar who sat on a chair facing away from her, tapping a small rolled up parchment on the table in front of him. "Has it been a year already?" He asked, not turning his head to look at her.

"It has." Sylvanas replied, taking off her cloak and shoulder pads before pulling off one of her gloves. "What does that say?"

Athrodar stopped tapping the rolled up parchment on the table, holding it up between his fingers and waiting for her to take it. "It's from Liadrin. It speaks of my daughter reaching two years old a few months ago."

"And you're only being told this now?" Sylvanas asked, taking off her other glove followed by her boots, making her way over to him once they were off.

Athrodar put an arm around her once she sat on his lap, kissing the top of her head when she rest it on his chest. "I can't say I'm surprised." He admitted. "She doesn't want me to be anywhere near my daughter."

Sylvanas moved her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Well I want you to be near me at all times"

Athrodar placed a hand under her chin when he noticed something, lifting her head up a little. "Are you wearing black lipstick?"

Sylvanas grinned, pressing her lips against his. "I am. Why? Does it make you want to kiss me?"

"It does. Though I suspect that's why you're wearing it." He kissed her once he had finished talking, hearing her lightly moan as the kiss was deepened.

"Mmm, you know me too well." Sylvanas cooed, resting her head on his chest once more and drawing circles on him at the same time.

"Long day?" He asked her, brushing a thumb across her lips.

"Long week." She corrected. "Why'd you ask?"

"You're practically sleeping on me." He told her, stroking her hair. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Good." When nothing was said for a few minutes, as well as Athrodar not moving his hand from the same spot on her head, she knew something wasn't right. "Something on your mind?"

He smirked at her accurate reading of the situation. "I've been thinking about something ever since I received that message from Liadrin, and I'm not sure how you will respond to it."

That made her sit up, staring at him. "What is it?" She placed a hand on his face when he didn't respond right away. "It can't be worse than what Viraleth told me earlier."

"What did she tell you?"

Sylvanas grinned, kissing him lightly. "Later. Tell me what's on your mind now."

He sighed, taking hold of her hand and kissing the top of it. "When you were in that dream state, where you saw what our life could have been if we were both alive..."

Sylvanas tensed up a little, though it was enough to make Athrodar know it wasn't something she wanted to talk about. "What about it?" She asked quietly, sounding a little scared about what he might say.

"Our children." He begun to say, feeling her tense up once more and shaking his head. "Sorry, forget I said anything."

She shook her head this time. "No, tell me." She muttered, placing both hands on his face. "What do you want to know?"

"What were their names?"

Sylvanas smiled at his question, relieved at the innocence of it and pressing her forehead against his. "Our daughter was named after my sister, Alleria." She told him. "And our son was named after your father, Tahnir. It was to honour him as he died a few weeks before they were born."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her. "They? We had twins?"

She just smiled at him. "We had twins. Both of them teasing each other constantly whilst growing up." Her smile remained on her face, growing wider when he began to smile back. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered, holding her close against him when she hugged him.

Their time together came to an end quicker than either of them wanted, Sylvanas lowering her head so it rest on his shoulder. "I almost forgot.." She muttered, glancing over to Athrodar.

"Who is it?"

"Serathea. I hadn't yet rewarded her for saving you a couple of weeks back." She stood up and made her way over to the door, opening it to find Serathea standing there, turning around and walking back to Athrodar. "Shut the door on the way in."

Athrodar looked over his shoulder to find the Night Elf doing exactly that, turning his attention to his Queen who sat on his lap once more, only this time she had her back to him. "What reward do you have in mind?" He whispered in her ear before kissing it and feeling her lean back against him.

"One that is beneficial to all three of us. Should she accept it."

Athrodar watched her mischievously grin at him before she turned her attention to the Night Elf who bowed to the pair of them. "My Queen. You have asked me to come here."

"You don't mean.." Athrodar whispered to her, feeling her squeeze his hand.

"I never rewarded you for bringing him back from Aerie Peak." Sylvanas pointed towards a chair in front of them, watching Serathea sit down on it.

"I mean no disrespect my Lady, but I don't seek a reward for that. I was just doing what I thought was best for you."

Sylvanas smiled, placing a hand up and shaking her head. "Nevertheless, I want to reward you for bringing him back to me alive."

Serathea nodded. "I understand. What do you have in mind?"

Athrodar sat forward on the chair they were sharing, looking at the side of Sylvanas' face. "Yes, what do you have in mind?"

Sylvanas extended out a hand to Serathea, having the Night Elf take hold of it. "I was planning on celebrating a year after Arthas was killed today with the elf that killed him. That was until I realised you hadn't been rewarded."

Both women stood up, Serathea only just acknowledging how little her Queen had on, recognising only her breastplate and leggings whilst the rest of her clothes were by the door. "So you want me to celebrate today with the two of you?" She asked, looking around the room and raising an eyebrow at Athrodar who shrugged his shoulders. "Doing what exactly?"

"Having sex." Sylvanas said bluntly, turning to face Serathea fully. "Like any adult when celebrating something alone with someone else."

Athrodar stood up from the chair instantly, laughing nervously. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Sylvanas replied, glancing over to him. "You can't tell me you're considering turning this down, my love."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who was asked." He turned his attention to Serathea. "If she is up for it, I won't stop it from happening."

"So what do you say?" Sylvanas asked the quiet one out of the three of them.

Serathea took a couple steps forward, placing a hand on her Queen's face and leaning down to kiss her. When Sylvanas began to return the kiss, she slipped her tongue into her mouth, moving her second hand to her Queen's face.

"I think she is saying yes." Athrodar said, making his way over to them and having Sylvanas push Serathea over to him, which made her begin to kiss him whilst their Queen was taking the Night Elf's clothes off.

"Let's see how our Kaldorei cousins look without clothes." She cooed, taking Serathea's cloak off and moving to take off her tunic.

Once Sylvanas had taken the tunic off her, Serathea turned around and began to kiss her Queen once more. "Only if I get to see how my Queen looks without clothes." She replied, pulling on the straps to her breastplate.

Sylvanas chuckled, slowly pushing Serathea backwards until she fell onto the only bed in the room, straddling her hips and bending forward to continue their kiss.

"In this room, whilst we're doing this, there is nothing we won't do to each other." She told the Night Elf, planting kisses down her neck and reaching her chest.

Athrodar watched as Sylvanas began to explore the Night Elf's body with her lips, walking around the bed slowly and keeping his gaze on his Queen whilst she kept her gaze on him.

"Enjoying the show?" She asked him, continuing to plant kisses down Serathea's body whilst pulling down her leggings. "You want to take over?"

Athrodar smirked at her, catching a glimpse of Serathea who had her eyes closed, enjoying the soft kisses from her Queen. "She seems to be enjoying her time with you right now, I wouldn't want to interrupt that."

Sylvanas had taken off Serathea's leggings, leaving her completely naked on the bed and laying down on top of her, planting several kisses up and down her neck whilst keeping one hand between the Night Elf's legs. "How badly do you want this?" She whispered to her, tracing a circle between her legs with one finger.

Serathea bit her bottom lip, tugging on the waistband of Sylvanas' leggings. "Badly, my Queen." She continued to pull on the waistband of her leggings, hearing her Queen chuckle at her desperation. "Please."

Athrodar sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Sylvanas' leggings down so she too was naked, leaning towards her ear to whisper to her. "Don't tease her any longer."

Sylvanas sat up, leaning over to kiss Athrodar and pushing two fingers into the Night Elf whilst pushing her tongue down Athrodar's throat. "It's your turn to undress, my love."

Taking off his cloak and shoulder pads, Athrodar was stopped by Sylvanas who placed her hands on his tunic, having removed the one between Serathea's legs. "I can undress myself." He told her, receiving a kiss as a reply. Or as a way to stop him from talking. He didn't know.

"And yet I want to do it." She said softly, pulling off his tunic and pushing him backwards before climbing on top of him this time.

Serathea, watching the two of the begin to have their own fun in front of her, moved over to them, pulling the remaining clothing off Athrodar before grabbing his attention. "Don't forget about me, Captain."

Athrodar felt Serathea take hold of him, watching Sylvanas move to sit behind her once the Night Elf had straddled him. "I wonder how she feels." The Banshee Queen said, holding onto her breasts from behind with one hand, whilst the other spread the lips between her legs. "She's bigger than me, but is she as tight?"

Serathea pushed Athrodar inside her, letting out a small sigh of pleasure when he was in her completely, slowly rocking her hips back and forth whilst moving up and down. "I may not be as tight." Serathea said, throwing her head back and resting it on Sylvanas' shoulder. "But I have centuries of experience in this." She kissed Sylvanas who was waiting for her lips.

Athrodar sat up, placing his hands on Serathea's hips and staring into her eyes, noticing the lust in them and her struggle to hide it from them. "Let the animal free." He whispered to her, grinning at Sylvanas who raised an eyebrow at him. "Show us how you do it on that big tree of yours."

Serathea grinned, pushing Athrodar back down until he was laying flat in the bed, glancing over her shoulder and towards Sylvanas. "Sit in front of me with your back to him." She said, watching the Banshee Queen follow her orders.

As soon as Sylvanas sat where she was told to sit, her lips were immediately locked with Serathea's, the pair of them holding onto each other whilst the Night Elf continued to ride Athrodar, getting faster with each passing second.

"You have experience with more than one person?" Sylvanas asked once her lips were free, biting her bottom one the moment Athrodar began to lick her.

"We had sex for pleasure in our society instead of for reproductive purposes. Immortality allowed us to explore many things." Serathea placed a hand behind Sylvanas' head, leaning forward to kiss her once more. "I suppose I still have it in undeath. Immortality."

Sylvanas grinned at her, understanding what she was saying. "You're suggesting this to be more than a one time thing?"

Serathea bit her bottom lip as she began to rock faster, nodding her head and moaning louder when Athrodar began to thrust as well. "If my Queen... Wishes it."

Sylvanas watched the Night Elf struggle to keep herself together, smiling as she began to cry out in pleasure. "He can hold out for a while, you know." She let out a small moan of her own when Athrodar continued to lick between her legs. "It makes him addictive. Especially when he breaks you for the first time."

Serathea nodded, leaning forward and holding herself up against her Queen who began to chuckle. "How long..."

"Does he last?" She asked, recieving a nod in return. "Sometimes twenty minutes, sometimes an hour." She kissed the weaker elf on the cheek, whispering to her. "Being undead has given him a wonderful gift."

Serathea cried out in Sylvanas' arms, physically shaking as an orgasm tore through her, being held up by her Queen who pushed several strands of hair out of her face. "He's... Amazing..." She muttered, trying to recover.

"The best." Sylvanas whispered in her ear, helping her off her consort and laying her on her side. "My turn." She told Athrodar, pulling him up so he was sitting up, the two of them face to face once she sat on his lap.

"Someone's eager." Athrodar said, placing one hand on Serathea's leg by his side whilst the other held onto his lover's ass.

"It's been a couple of weeks since we were together like this." Sylvanas told him, pressing her forehead against his the moment he entered her. "I have punished the pair of us by waiting this long."

Unlike with Serathea, Athrodar wanted to take it slow with Sylvanas, wanting to be this close to her as long as possible and knowing she wanted the same as she didn't protest to the speed at which they were going.

"Do you want more of this?" Athrodar asked her, shifting his gaze to Serathea momentarily before returning it to her, watching her do the same. "She seems willing enough."

"When I'm in the mood for it." She replied, taking hold of his hand on her ass and interlocking their fingers. "In this very moment however, I just want you."

The pair of them stayed like that for several minutes, going at a steady pace and making love in a romantic way instead of in their usual animalistic way.

Serathea joined in midway, sitting behind Sylvanas and using her hand to explore her body whilst planting several light kisses to her neck. "You're lasting longer than I did, my Queen." She told her, moving a hand between her legs and slowly rubbing clockwise. "Let me help you reach climax."

A couple of minutes passed by like this with Sylvanas letting out louder and louder moans in Athrodar's mouth. She thought she could suppress them if they were kissing, but she quickly moved her mouth to his shoulder and bit down on it as she was reaching her peak.

Serathea held onto her Queen tightly when she began to shake a little from the orgasm that hit her, planting a long kiss on her neck whilst helping her climb off Athrodar. "He really is something special." She said climbing over Sylvanas until her Queen was laying down directly under her, keeping herself up by her hands and knees.

Athrodar, already understanding what she was doing, moved around the bed until he was behind her, getting a perfect view of her rear and of Sylvanas who began to kiss the Night Elf looming over her.

Both Serathea and Athrodar groaned as he entered her once more, quickly getting up to speed and making a rhythmic slapping sound that spurred both women below him on to deepen their kiss.

"How much longer can you last?" Sylvanas asked Serathea when her tongue began to slow down in her mouth, knowing she was reaching her peak for a second time a lot quicker.

The Night Elf shook her head. "Not long enough... Been too long... Since I last... Had sex."

As her cries began to echo around the room once more, Sylvanas held onto the collapsed elf on top of her, stroking the back of her head and smiling at Athrodar. "Think you can go one more round with me?"

"I plan to finish with you." He replied, watching Serathea roll off her Queen, allowing her to push Athrodar onto his back and straddle his hips, not wasting any time by pushing him inside her the moment she climbed on him.

Placing a hand on his throat, Sylvanas kept him pinned down whilst she began to ride him a lot quicker than they were doing it before, looking to drag him over the edge at the same time as her. "Reach the end with me, my love. Let us cry out together."

Athrodar placed his hands on her hips, moving her back and forth whilst she moved up a down, quickly climbing to his peak along with his Queen and thrusting himself deep within her before filling her stomach with his seed, the pair of them crying out in ecstasy.

Serathea, not expecting such a thing, stared wide eyed at the two of them. "I didn't think he could produce anything... Down there."

Sylvanas, thanking the Titans she didn't need to breathe as she would be panting right now, placed a hand on the Night Elf's face. "Just like we can still get wet down there, he can produce his seed. Though it is useless as he can't get even the most fertile woman pregnant with it."

Athrodar moved an arm around Sylvanas who fell forward to lay on top of him, kissing her temple before looking over to Serathea. "And with no risk of getting pregnant, she likes being filled up with it. Something I won't deny her."

Moving closer to the pair of them, Serathea laid on her side and placed a hand on Sylvanas' lower back, receiving a quick kiss from her. "This was a great reward." She told her. "It's a shame it has to end."

Sylvanas smirked at her. "End? Oh no... If you can still go several more rounds, you will go several more rounds."

Serathea grinned at her proposition. "As long as I get to pleasure you, my Queen. No use having you here if we're just going to kiss each other."

Athrodar watched the Night Elf drag Sylvanas off him, laying her flat on her back. "I think I know what is about to happen." He said as Serathea made her way to the foot of the bed.

Sylvanas placed a hand on Athrodar's arm, dragging him towards her and kissing him lightly. "What is she doing?" She asked the moment Serathea began to kiss the soles of her feet.

"Worshipping your entire body." He saw his Queen raise both eyebrows at him, placing a hand on her face. "Trust me, you're going to enjoy this a lot."

"You've done this before?" She asked.

"One of the few things I haven't done to you." He replied, planting several kisses on her lips. "I was waiting for the right time." He looked down to Serathea who began to lick, kiss and suck Sylvanas' toes. "Plus, it's really only taught to the Sisterhood of Elune."

"Then how do you know it?" She asked, letting out a small sigh of pleasure when she began to surprisingly enjoy it. "Okay, that sigh escaped my lips before I could even stop it."

Serathea chuckled, moving from one foot to another. "By the time I reach your stomach, you would have sighed like that at least ten times."

"By the Titans... I think I'm going to really enjoy this then."

Athrodar chuckled, laying down by his Queen's side and staring into her eyes when she looked at him. "I learnt it from a Priestess of Elune I saved on the road when I was an assassin. She repayed me by performing and then teaching me it."

"It's normally something performed at the beginning of a long session of love making." Serathea said, slowly licking the bottom of Sylvanas' feet and making her let out another sigh of pleasure. "It loosens up the body, allowing for a very pleasurable time." She smirked at her own sentence. "Though you will see that for yourself soon enough."

Ten minutes passed by the time Serathea began to make her way up Sylvanas' legs, having spent a minute worshipping each toe from the smallest to the biggest.

"For someone who has been undead for as long as you have, your feet are very attractive, my Queen."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Really? I never payed much attention to them."

"Except putting black polish on them when you know you're having sex with me that day." Athrodar said, grinning at her feigned innocence.

"Still..." She muttered, pressing her forehead against his. "I never thought much about them."

Thirty minutes and several sighs and moans of pleasure later, Serathea had finished worshipping her Queen's body and had found herself between her legs. "Oh yeah, you are dying for someone to touch you here."

Sylvanas squirmed when she was lightly kissed there, making Serathea chuckle. "It's really sensitive now." She looked over to Athrodar and for the first time in a long time, she felt like the most inexperienced person in the room.

"Are you going to...?"

Serathea nodded to Athrodar, turning around and swinging one leg over Sylvanas. "Kiss me." She told her, swaying her hips slowly and lowering herself towards Sylvanas' face.

"It's called the Elune cycle." Athrodar told her the moment she began to lick and kiss Serathea's slit. "The woman on top is Elune, whilst the man, or in this case, woman at the bottom are the people of Azeroth. You have to worship Elune so she can grace you with her touch."

Serathea let out a small moan. "Someone knows a lot about Kaldorei culture." She said before licking Sylvanas once, making her let out a louder than usual moan. "It wasn't my sister that taught you, was it?"

Athrodar chuckled. "She made a strict rule of teaching me nothing about pleasuring women. Telling me that she wanted to keep the playing field fair for the both of us."

Serathea felt a sudden jolt of pleasure ripple through her, hearing Sylvanas laugh lightly as her shadow flame engulfed finger entered the Night Elf. "How's this for worshipping Elune?"

Another jolt of pleasure burst through her, making her lower her head towards Sylvanas' crotch before sucking on her folds. Athrodar, enjoying the show, began to pleasure himself, though that task was quickly taken over by Sylvanas' free hand.

"I.. Ahh... I don't want you... To feel left out..." She told him, letting out another loud moan that lasted longer than the last. "By the Titans, that full body worship has made me weak to even the slightest touch."

As yet another moan escaped Sylvanas' lips, Serathea began to speed up her licking and sucking, looking to push her over the edge quickly and succeeding in the task, having her Queen's juices hit her face and begin to lap it up the moment she stopped.

"That was amazing..." Sylvanas muttered, still keeping one hand gripped on Athrodar and slowly moving said hand up and down.

"Let me." Serathea said, quickly replacing her Queen's hand with her mouth and getting to work on pleasuring Athrodar.

Sylvanas watched her head bob up and down, pushing Athrodar flat on his back before climbing on top of him, planting several kisses on his chest, neck and face.

"We are definitely going to do more of this with her." Sylvanas told him, watching his eyes close as the pleasure of having Serathea's mouth wrapped around his member began to take over. "Come on, baby." She whispered to him. "Let go and release."

He didn't know if it was her soothing words, or how soft Serathea's mouth was, but he came quicker than he thought he would, hearing Sylvanas chuckle as he let out a loud groan.

"Good boy." She whispered to him, kissing him and slipping her tongue past his lips. "Rest now." She told him once his eyes had closed. "I will take care of her."

Just as she heard the words, Serathea was knocked onto her back, feeling three fingers being pushed inside her and getting massaged by her almost instantly. "My Lady... You don't have to.."

"This is your reward, remember?" She grinned at her, moving her lips to the Night Elf's bigger breasts. "Besides, it's been an age since I was left alone with a woman." She told her, sucking on one of her nipples. "Allow me to familiarise myself once more."

Several minutes passed by of nonstop moaning from Serathea, having her juices squirt onto her Queen's hand before watching her lick it off. "How does it taste?" She asked, questioning herself for saying such a thing.

Sylvanas placed a finger in her mouth. "You tell me."

When the finger left her mouth, Serathea frowned at her. "I don't taste anything."

"The curse of being dead." She told her. "Other than not needing it, we don't get to enjoy the taste of food or drink anymore."

"That sucks."

Sylvanas laid down beside Athrodar, knowing they were finished for today. "How did you not know this?" She asked the Night Elf laying down on the opposite side of Athrodar.

"The idea of eating never really came up once I was raised from the dead." She rest her head on Athrodar's shoulder. "So I never learnt the harsh truth of it."

Sylvanas rest her head on the other shoulder, recieving a kiss on the top of her head shortly after. "I suppose it's one less thing to worry about though." She told her, moving an arm around her consort.

"You know, several Dark Rangers are in awe of the two of you." Serathea said for no reason other than to start a conversation.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

"You're one of the most powerful couples on Azeroth. Only rivalled by Malfurion and Tyrande on pure power alone." She looked up at Athrodar who was staring at Sylvanas. "Even if he tries to hide from his true potential."

"What do you mean?" Sylvanas asked, looking over to Serathea and then to Athrodar. "What does she mean?"

"When I found him at Aerie Peak, there was next to no frost in the area. Something he is highly specialised in." She looked up at Athrodar once more. "I just don't understand why."

Sylvanas looked up at Athrodar, frowning at the elf who looked saddened by Serathea's exposure of him. "Why didn't you -"

"Because it's not who I want to be." He said, interrupting her. "I don't want to join a fight and instantly freeze everyone in the area. I can't become like Arthas."

"Even if it saves your life?" She asked him, watching him close his eyes. "You're nothing like him. The fact you're trying to not be like him is enough for me to know you're not like him." She kissed him lightly. "The fact you're handicapping yourself like that means you won't ever be like him."

"You can't stop what you are." Serathea added. "After you killed him, you took the mantle as the most powerful Death Knight. You shouldn't shy away from that."

"Listen to her." Sylvanas said, kissing him once more. "Listen to us. You don't need to hold yourself back against our enemies. Just like they won't hold themselves back against you."

Athrodar nodded slowly, having Sylvanas pull his head to her chest and hold him there. "For you, my Queen... My love. I won't hold back on our enemies."

Sylvanas smiled, keeping his head held against her chest and pulling Serathea in to sandwich him between the pair of them. "You care for him, don't you?" Sylvanas asked her, seeing her eyes widen.

"I... What do you mean?"

The Banshee Queen chuckled. "I'm no fool when it comes to those that care for him. The mother of his child looks at him similar to how you look at him, though there is more love in her eyes." She placed a hand on the Night Elf's face. "I'm not angry at you. I just need to know where you stand on your feelings for him."

Serathea looked down at him between the two of them, stroking his hair lightly. "I idolised him whilst I was on Acherus. 'The Death Knight that killed Arthas.' So when he asked me to join the Forsaken with him, I couldn't refuse."

Sylvanas smirked at her. "So you didn't join to serve me? And here I thought it was my good looks that won you over."

The Night Elf leaned closer to her, kissing her Queen and biting her bottom lip. "Your beauty made it easier to stay."

Sylvanas chuckled. "Is someone trying to push her way to consort?"

Serathea kissed her again, slipping her tongue into her mouth this time and stroking it across her Queen's tongue. When the two broke away, she smirked at Sylvanas this time. "Why, is it working?"

Sylvanas bit her bottom lip. "I am going to keep you nearby when he isn't around."

"I'm right here." Athrodar said, sitting up between the two of them.

Sylvanas pulled him back down, laying on top of him once he was on his back. "And I don't want you to be anywhere else."

Serathea watched as the two of them rolled over, hearing Sylvanas begin to giggle before climbing out of bed and picking up her clothes. "I'm going to leave you two alone." She said, not getting a reply other than more giggling from her Queen. "Right... If you need me, I'll be outside this room."


	25. Chapter 25

**Returning to Orgrimmar**

Two ships had left Tirisfal one week after the celebrations had ended in Undercity, marking one year since the Lich King was defeated. One of them held their best sailors, guarding the second ship which held their Queen, her consort and her guards whilst they sailed to Durotar.

"Do we know why he had summoned us to Orgimmar?" Athrodar asked Sylvanas, sitting on the steps leading to the helm of the ship.

"No. But I got a feeling it's not going to be good news." Her gaze drifted from the open water to her consort, watching as he flipped a knife around in his hand. "How has your recovery been?"

"Agonisingly slow." He stopped flipping his knife to look over to her. "Having you ban me from doing everything has helped speed up recovery, but it has also made me bored out of my mind."

"Then follow my orders and don't go rushing into danger on your own."

Athrodar kept his head down, knowing better to argue with her, especially when he knew he was in the wrong. "Can I ask," he began, standing up from the steps. "Why don't you let someone else take the wheel of the ship?"

"I like it here." She replied, watching him walk over to her. "What are you doing?" She continued to watch him walk over to her, losing sight of him when he stood behind her. "Stop!" She cried when his hands moved around her.

"Shh.." He whispered to her, hugging her from behind and smiling at the two royal guards who looked over to them. "Let someone else steer this ship for a while."

"But... It's my ship." She muttered to him, being slowly rocked side to side by him. "I'm not going to cave in." She told him, feeling him kiss her neck.

"It's a long trip to Durotar, my Lady. You don't have to remain at the helm the whole time." He looked down to Serathea who sat on a few crates, watching the two of them. "Our little Kaldorei friend is watching."

Sylvanas scanned the deck, finding the elf in question and watching her look away from the two of them. "Not any more." When she felt his continued attack on her neck, she closed her eyes and began to fall for it.

Feeling his Queen begin to lean her whole body against him, Athrodar slowly moved an exploring hand down to her stomach. "I thought you weren't going to cave in."

"You keep this up," she whispered to him, placing a hand over his. "You will be locked up until we arrive at Durotar."

"You sure know how to ruin my fun." He whispered to her, kissing the bottom of her ear. "I'll be in our cabin if you need me."

She raised an eyebrow at him as he began to walk away. "Our cabin? It's practically yours as I won't be joining you."

"Very well." He yelled back to her as he neared the cabin doors. "I'll be waiting however, if you change your mind."

Sylvanas watched Serathea suddenly follow Athrodar into her cabin, widening her eyes once she had disppeared from sight. "Son of a... You better not be."

Viraleth looked over to her Queen when called upon, climbing the steps to the helm and standing to attention. "My Lady?"

"Take over for a few minutes, I need to check on something."

The Dark Ranger nodded. "Okay." The moment she took hold of the wheel, she watched her Queen quickly climb down the steps. "I'm sure it's nothing, my Lady."

"I'm going to check all the same."

The moment she opened the doors to her cabin, she saw the two of them standing in the middle of the room, talking quietly to each other.

Athrodar nodded to something Serathea said, glancing to his right and noticing Sylvanas standing there with a slight glare on her face. "You changed your mind quickly."

"What are you two talking about?"

Athrodar smirked at her. "Now that would be telling."

She took several steps towards them, glaring at her consort. "Tell me."

Whilst Athrodar continued to smirk at her, Serathea began to feel uncomfortable under her Queen's crimson glare. "We were discussing what my guards and I were going to do once we arrive in Durotar."

Sylvanas' glare softened, looking over to Serathea who bowed her head to her Queen. "Leave us for a few minutes."

"My Queen." She said, bowing to her once more before leaving the cabin.

Once the Death Knight left them, Athrodar leaned closer to her. "Were you jealous?" He whispered to her, making her turn back around to face him with a glare.

"Are you trying to annoy me?"

"Not at all." He said, keeping a smirk on his face. "We were discussing how to protect you once we get into Orgrimmar."

She tapped a finger against her arm, having folded them across her chest and stared at him for the longest minute. "Fine. But I swear to whatever God is listening, if you're doing all this to drag me down here, I will make sure you go longer than two weeks without sharing my bed."

Although he saw the seriousness on her face, he chose to ignore it as he leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "We were discussing how to protect you." He repeated after pulling back a couple of inches.

Sylvanas involuntarily licked her lips, stopping when she realised she was doing it and taking a step back from him. She cleared her throat, nodding at him. "Good."

* * *

A day passed by on the open sea and Durotar was appearing on the horizon. Viraleth had stayed by her Queen's side after she returned from her cabin, being told to make sure she stayed away from her cabin.

Athrodar left the cabin close to an hour after Sylvanas did, keeping in her line of sight by sitting in the middle of the ship, leaning against the mast.

"Take this." Sylvanas said, looking over her shoulder to Viraleth.

Once the Dark Ranger took control of the wheel, Sylvanas made her way over Athrodar and crouched down in front of him. "Changed your mind?" He asked.

She chuckled at his question, patting his leg. "Not exactly, no." She stood up, only to sit down next to him. "I am here to be with you until we arrive in Durotar. Though we won't do whatever it is you're thinking."

"Even if I'm thinking you rest your head on my shoulder until we get there?"

She looked at his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at him. "On what spike? The long one or the short one?"

Athrodar laughed lightly, taking off his shoulder guard and placing it in front of them. "I was thinking my actual shoulder." Moving an arm around her, he pulled her close until she was resting on him.

"Any ideas on what our _esteemed_ Warchief wants with us?"

"Maybe he wants to reward us for our service to the Horde." Athrodar suggested, making the two of them laugh.

"Please, we both know it was for our personal gain." She took hold of his hand, moving it up to her lips and kissing the top of it. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if that came up."

"As long as we're not being punished for taking three Alliance zones for the Horde, I'm not worried."

"You better not have jinxed it."

Placing a hand on his boot, Athrodar pulled out a knife he kept there and placed it in Sylvanas' hand. "I had it made whilst you were _punishing_ me."

She inspected the hilt of the blade, smiling at the Dark Ranger carved into it. "Is that meant to be me?"

"It may not be an exact likeness to you, but I trusted the blacksmith." He traced a finger on the hilt, pointing at the eyes on it. "Tiny rubies, before you ask."

She continued to smile, looking at up him and pressing her head against his. "Why? So you can say you are always touching me?"

"No. Well, yes.. But no. It's so, for whatever reason we get separated, I will have you close by." He pointed at the dagger.

"You know we won't be separated again. I'll make sure of it." She kissed his temple, catching a glimpse of Viraleth waving from the helm of this ship. "I think we're nearing Durotar."

Athrodar stood up, offering a hand down to his Queen and pulling her up onto her feet. "I'll hold you to that." He said, holding out his other hand and seeing her raise an eyebrow at him. "The dagger."

She looked down at the blade, laughing lightly. "Right, sorry." She handed the blade to him, keeping hold of his other hand and pulling him in for a long kiss.

"And what was that for?" He asked.

She placed a hand on his chest, looking down at the dagger in his hand. "In case this is a worse case scenario and we do get separated."

He smiled, pressing his head against hers. "Something to remember you by."

She smiled back. "Something to remember me by."

* * *

"Sylvanas Windrunner. Nice to see you show up when summoned." Garrosh said, climbing down the three steps to his throne and standing several feet in front of them. "One week late."

"The winds disagreed with us, Warchief." Sylvanas told him.

The Warchief grumbled, walking around the very detailed map on the floor in the middle of Grommash Hold. "Either way, I have summoned you both here because you've started something you can't finish."

"No offence, Warchief." Athrodar said, ignoring Sylvanas when she told him to stop. "But we called for aid from the Horde, your Horde, and have gotten a reply from Silvermoon."

Garrosh glared at the boldness of the Death Knight, stepping towards him and making Athrodar look tiny in comparison. "Watch your tongue, _Princeling_."

Sylvanas quickly stepped forward, taking hold of Athrodar's arm and pulling him behind her. "I apologise, Warchief, it's been a long trip." She shot Athrodar a quick glare, turning back around to face the young Orc. "Why have you summoned us here?"

The Warchief's gaze remained of Athrodar as he continued his train of thought. "It has come to my attention that you are about to hit a wall you cannot pass." He pointed towards the Southern Barrens. "The Alliance are keeping my forces occupied here and the fighting has been going on for too long."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Athrodar said, walking around his Queen and being pulled back the moment he stood in front of her. "There's fighting going on everywhere."

"It has everything to do with you, Death Knight." He faced Athrodar completely. "I have been told of your exploits and I am informing you of your task." He looked over to Sylvanas. "A task for the Horde."

A small pit suddenly opened up in the Banshee Queen's stomach. _This is deliberate._ She thought to herself. _There are many capable General's for this task. Athrodar doesn't even have the rank._

"What task?" Athrodar asked, looking down at the map.

Garrosh smiled a little, pointing towards an Alliance keep opposite a Horde outpost. "You're light on your feet and can get through an entire outpost undetected." He glanced up at him. "Am I right?"

Athrodar smirked, keeping his attention on the map. "Are you giving me an assassination task, Warchief? Because I retired from that career path a few years ago."

"It's not a request."

Athrodar nodded. "No, I suppose it's not." He looked up at the Warchief. "How guarded is it?"

"Well enough to hold back my forces for a long eight months."

Sylvanas, not wanting to hear this conversation, shook her head at the pair of them. "He's not yours to command, Warchief. He's the Captain of my Royal Guard." She told him, pointing towards the six guards behind her.

"I know." He told her, walking over to his throne and picking up a parchment with his stamp of approval. "Which is why I am also promoting him to my personal assassin." He looked over to Sylvanas. "To complete any task I give him at a moments notice."

Anger boiled inside the Banshee Queen, trying to keep her face neutral to show that she wasn't about to kill the Orc standing in front of her. "Fine." She said through gritted teeth.

Athrodar looked over his shoulder towards Sylvanas who began to leave. "Where are you going?"

"To our designated building for the night." She said, walking out Grommash Hold shortly after.

"Do you think you can do it?" Garrosh asked him, completely ignoring the fact one of the Horde's leaders stormed out the building.

Athrodar stared at the entrance to Grommash Hold for a few more seconds before looking down at the map, nodding slowly. "I need to get some reconnaissance on the Alliance keep, but it should be manageable, yes."

Garrosh placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good. You will be leaving tomorrow."

The sudden realisation of what he was just told to do had set in the moment Garrosh had stopped talking. "Yes, Warchief." Was all he could say as his mind suddenly began to race.

He bowed to the Orc standing in front of him. "I'll be taking my leave."

Upon leaving Grommash Hold, Athrodar began to make his way to the Cleft of Shadows without being told that's where Sylvanas would be, getting out of the scorching sun and into the darkened area of Orgrimmar as quickly as he could.

When he arrived there, he instantly saw all six Royal Guards standing outside the biggest tent there, watching Viraleth duck down as something was thrown at her. "Well... Shit. She's in a foul mood." He muttered, almost giving himself a pep talk just to show his face to her.

Once Viraleth saw him come close to the tent, she shook her head and pat him on the shoulder. "I don't normally say it, but good luck in there."

Athrodar was certain he would've taken a deep intake of air if he had the need to breathe, pushing open one of the flaps to the tent and taking a couple of steps inside. "I'm sorry." He said, watching her head shake slowly.

"Do you want to die again?" She asked him, keeping her focus on not lashing out at him. "You tell me you want to stay with me, yet you continue to get yourself into these situations that will get you killed someday."

Athrodar lowered his head. "I know.. It's just -"

"What is it? Huh?" Sylvanas stood up from her chair, glaring at the Death Knight with her fist clenched tightly. "Is it some pride thing? Getting yourself into these situations where death is an almost certainty just to try and impress me?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not.. It's just-"

"Just what!?" She yelled, silencing not only the small chatter outside the tent, but also the entirety of the Cleft of Shadows. "Tell me what it is so I know what to put on the gravestone the day you do die." She let out a small laugh. "Because if you continue down the path of doing things on your own, you will die."

Athrodar closed his eyes, nodding his head. "I know..." He muttered. "I get myself into these situations because of the thrill of living on that fine line between life and death." He shook his head. "I don't like to admit it, but I enjoy it too much to stop."

Sylvanas closed her eyes. "Get out..." She said quietly, hearing him question her. "Get... Out..."

He shook his head, placing a hand on her arm and having her pull it out from his grip. "I'm not leaving. We need to talk about this."

"You've said enough." She told him, opening her eyes and watching him collapse to his knees, swallowing a lump that formed in her throat and hating in that moment how weak he made her feel. "Leave, now.. Before I do something I will regret."

"Please, just listen to me." He begged, taking hold of her hand the moment a tear rolled down her cheek. "I messed up in the past. I fully admit that." He tentatively moved a hand to her face, watching her back away from it. "But I couldn't stop this from happening."

As Athrodar moved a hand to her face once more, Sylvanas took his words to heart and threw herself at him, shamelessly crying into his shoulder as her emotions got the better of her. "I'm tired of worrying about you." She said, tightening her hold on him. "I just want you to stay with me, away from everyone and everything."

"I know." He whispered to her, holding her head against his shoulder, kissing her temple and rubbing her back, doing all he could to calm her down. "I'm sorry it has to be this way."

Sylvanas gripped onto him tightly, suddenly becoming angry once more. "If the opportunity ever comes up to kill that Warchief of ours... I am going to take it." She told him, not caring in that moment if the wrong person heard. "He's punishing me because of the Wrathgate. Something I am still feeling the repercussions of."

"And if the opportunity never presents itself?" He asked, knowing full well that was a higher possibility than her plan.

"Then I send his personal assassin to do the job for me." She pulled herself off him, just enough to look him in the eyes. "He could do it, no problem."

Athrodar looked down at her, wiping away a couple of tears from her face and pulling down her hood slowly. "I could." He whispered to her, seeing a small smile play on her face. "If it comes down to it, I could."

Sylvanas closed her eyes, placing a hand over the hand on her face. "I love you." She muttered, taking a step forward and moving her arms around him again. "I love you." She repeated, holding onto him tightly.

Athrodar held onto her just as tightly. "I love you too." He told her, kissing her cheek several times before giving her one long kiss on the lips. "I will do whatever it is I have to do and return to Undercity ASAP."

Sylvanas returned to hugging him again, not wanting to part from her consort. "Having you around for the past three weeks without sending you anywhere has made it extremely difficult to let you go." She looked around the tent for the first time since arriving there after being in such a bad mood she didnt care what was in it, spotting the cot at the back which was only fit for one. "You don't mind sharing, do you?"

Athrodar looked down momentarily to see where she was looking before following her gaze. "Not at all." He replied, smiling when she began to drag him towards it.

The moment Athrodar was pushed onto the bed, Sylvanas climbed on his lap and began to kiss him, moving forward until Athrodar was laying on his back and she laid on top. "I just want to lay here with you." She whispered, gazing into the cerulean blue orbs that are his eyes.

"I am perfectly happy with doing that." He whispered back. "As long as you don't mind talking more about that dream you had of us." He moved a hand to her face, stroking her cheek slowly. "Just the best parts."

She gave him a warm smile, nodding at his request. "So only the parts with our children?"

"Yes." He replied, rolling over onto his side and dragging his Queen with him until she was on her side too and facing him. "Go into as much detail as you can about them."

The rest of the day and night was spent talking about the dream Sylvanas had, telling him she would replay the whole thing in her mind from time to time as it was the closest thing to a family with him she would get.

That thought not only deeply saddened the usually emotionally strong Queen of the Forsaken, but it at times almost drove her mad. She saw a life she had wanted once before and was now impossible to have, no matter how hard she fought for it.

Nobody had come or gone from the tent the whole time the two of them were in there, only Viraleth was brave enough to poke her head in to check on the two of them, seeing the two of them holding onto each other in the shared cot.

"When do you have to leave?" She asked him, feeling his grip on her tighten a little.

"Sometime today. Though I think the Warchief wants me to leave sooner rather than later." He looked down at her the best he could, seeing only the top of her head which was buried just under his chin. "I'll be quick." He whispered to her reassuringly. "If it's what I think it is, I should complete this task in a day or two, arriving in Undercity just as you pull in to dock."

"And if it's not what you think it is?" Sylvanas moved back a little to look at him. "How long will you be then?"

"If it's not what I think it is, there's a high chance it will take up to a week." He saw her gaze drop from him, placing a hand under her chin and making her look up at him once more. "I'll be fine. Five years experience as a top assassin has taught me to survey the area thoroughly."

"Just be safe." She told him, gazing into his eyes once more and seeing he was confident as usual. "Don't try anything risky to show off."

Athrodar leaned forward and kissed her, pressing his forehead against hers and pulling out the necklace hidden around his Queen's neck. "I will return to you."

Sylvanas looked down at her necklace in his hand. "Alleria gave me that, knowing she may not return." She looked up at him and noticed he was still looking down at the piece of jewellery. "I know you will return to me."

Serathea, pretending she didn't hear their conversation, cleared her throat at the entrance to the tent. "My Lady, the Warchief has requested your presence."

"Alone?" She asked, still laying down beside Athrodar.

"Yes, my Lady. Apparently it's to do with your campaign in the Eastern Kingdoms."

Sylvanas sighed, sitting up and nodding at the Night Elf. "Very well, I'll be there in five minutes."

Athrodar sat up the moment Serathea left, kissing Sylvanas' neck. "Go, see what he wants. If the meeting is quick enough, you might be able to catch me just as I leave."

"No..." She muttered, patting his leg. "It will probably be a long meeting, he will make sure of it."

"Then I suppose we make the most of the time we have together." He whispered, closing in on her neck once more and kissing it.

Sylvanas smiled, tilting her head to the side and giving him more access to her neck. "We spent several hours alone with each other, laying there and... What are you doing?"

Athrodar moved a hand down to her leggings, slowly rubbing between her legs. "It will be quick." He told her, kissing her neck. "I know where to touch you to make you squirm." He whispered, pressing a finger against her folds and making her jolt in surprise. "See?"

She gasped as he touched all the right places, biting the back of her hand to keep quiet as her body was at his mercy. "Please... Make me... Aahh!" She cried out as her body convulsed from his touch, waves of pleasure hitting her and filling her head with fireworks.

Athrodar held on to her as she rode out the feeling of euphoria, having her head rest on his shoulder and feeling her lips meet his cheek. "That was the fastest I've ever made you cry out like that."

Sylvanas nuzzled her face into his neck and letting out a long sigh. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't in the mood for the last few hours."

Athrodar reached over the side of the cot and pulled out his knife from the side of his boot. "Here, take this."

"Your knife?" She asked, shaking her head and pushing his hand away when he nodded. "It's yours. You need it for when you're missing me."

He smiled at her refusal to take it. "Take it so you can look upon it and know it's mine. And that I will be coming back for it." He kissed her forehead when he placed it in her hand. "Plus it's also to make it look like you love yourself so much, you got a knife made with your likeness in mind."

She punched his arm, smiling and shaking her head. "Fine, I'll take it. But you better come back for it."

Athrodar kissed her forehead once more. "I will."

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **This week (and maybe next week) I will be uploading 3-4 chapters to make up for lost time. I had some personal things to sort out which took over all of my time, but now I am back and typing away.**

 **I hope you all keep reading,**

 **Kris**


	26. Chapter 26

**Simple Enough Task**

Two hours had passed since Athrodar left Orgrimmar on the back of his Deathcharger and was now at the crossing between Northern and Southern Barrens.

He looked down at the giant chasm in the land that divided the now two areas and shook his head. "It's easy to forget Deathwing did this whilst we remain relatively safe in Undercity."

Crossing the newly constructed bridge between the two areas, Athrodar continued to ride at full speed towards the Horde Outpost, passing through a thick layer of jungle he hadn't seen before. "This place has changed a lot..."

Continuing through the jungle, Athrodar slowed his horse down and began to watch carefully for any signs of an attack coming his way.

Luckily none did as he left the jungle unscathed, looking into the distance and seeing both the Alliance Keep and Horde Outpost standing tall and close by.

Riding at full speed once more, Athrodar arrived at the Horde Outpost in no time at all before climbing off his horse and handing it to the stable keep who seemed to be fine around the skeletal beast.

"I take it you have Forsaken here?" Athrodar asked, catching a glimpse of another skeletal horse in the stables.

"A handful, yes. They are doing experiments in one corner of the outpost." The stable keep looked over to Athrodar, widening his eyes a little when he recognised the Death Knight. "A.. Apologies, the commander is waiting for you outside the barracks."

Before Athrodar could thank him, the Orc retreated into the stables, keeping his head down to avoid eye contact. "Strange... How did the stable keep know I was coming?"

Making his way to the barracks, several more peons and a few Orc guards moved out the way for the seemingly confused elf, some of them hiding from him altogether.

When he arrived at the barracks, the commander took his hand the moment it was offered out, shaking it profusely. "Prince Athrodar. Or is it Lord Athrodar?" He suddenly became terrified at the thought of getting his title wrong, stammering his words and making them unintelligible.

Athrodar let out a long sigh which seemed to scare the commander some more. "It's neither one. I don't know who told you to address me in that way, but it's just Athrodar." He placed a reassuring hand on the orcs arm which seemed to calm him down a little. "The Warchief sent me."

The Orc nodded his head. "You are here to help us. We got the message a couple of days ago."

"You did? I was only told about this yesterday." Athrodar frowned, looking over to the Alliance Keep in the distance. "Either way, I should only be here a couple of days."

The commander, thinking he forgot his manners, began to speak up. "Your designated area in the barracks is this way." He said, walking towards the building.

Athrodar couldn't help but smirk as the commander led him to his apparent room for the foreseeable future. Keeping his voice low, he began to talk to himself. "Now, should I exploit their fear of me... Or should I tell them I'm on their side.."

Once he was shown his room, he realised it was bigger than most rooms he had stayed in. "Okay.. I'm going to exploit this."

"Is... Is there anything else you need?" The commander asked with a tremble in his voice.

"Actually, there is something." He handed the commander his swords and daggers. "I need these sharpened and I have been putting it off lately." He dropped them into the orcs hands. "Thanks."

Athrodar spent the next hour resting in his room, waiting for nightfall that was just around the corner before he would begin surveying the Alliance Keep from up close.

Just as candles and lanterns were being lit in the Alliance Keep, Athrodar slipped out of the Horde barracks and began to make his way through the battlefield between both bases.

He stepped over bodies from both factions, some had been in the sun for too long, whilst others looked fresh from that day, all whilst keeping his eyes on the Alliance Keep and the many patrolling guards outside the walls.

As he neared the outer walls, he heard the guards talking amongst themselves. "They're too comfortable." He whispered to himself, moving to one of the unmanned walls.

He looked left and right, seeing two separate patrols coming his way and realising he left his weapons back at the blacksmith. "Shit..."

Quickly trying to come up with a plan, he began to charge one of the guards, knowing full well that the others would hear him. "Here goes nothing!"

The guard closest to the Death Knight was tackled to the ground, though he was quickly helped out by three nearby guards. "Pin him down!" One of them yelled.

"Get the chains and take him to the cells with the rest." Another said. He wasn't wearing a helmet and seemed to have authority over the others.

"Lieutenant, he has no weapons." The third one said, helping the other two guards lift Athrodar to his feet.

"What are you doing here, elf?" The Lieutenant asked, widening his eyes a little when he looked at his face. "Well, well, well.. You are more than just an elf."

Athrodar sighed. "Does everyone know me here?"

The Lieutenant grinned at him. "Most of our veterans here are from the Northrend Campaign. So we know exactly who you are, _Prince._ "

Athrodar nodded slowly. "Then I suppose you have a big cell fit for my rank?"

"Guess again." The Lieutenant pushed him forward. "Lock him up with the rest of the Horde prisoners."

* * *

Viraleth stood by Sylvanas' side as she steered the ship around the Maelstrom. "You're quiet today, my Lady." She leaned forward to get a better look at her Queen. "Is something wrong? Other than the obvious."

Sylvanas gripped onto the wheel tightly, making the wood splinter and crack, letting go of the wheel before she broke it. "Garrosh is taking over our campaign in the Eastern Kingdoms."

The Dark Ranger frowned. "But his forces are spread thin. Most of them are in Ashenvale whilst the rest are in the Southern Barrens."

"Once Athrodar has completed his task, it will free up his army in the Barrens so they can help with the final push into Ashenvale." She glanced over to the Dark Ranger, moving away from the wheel. "Take the wheel."

Viraleth nodded, taking over for her Queen. "When do you think the Warchief will take control of our campaign? I can't imagine they will conquer Ashenvale the moment Athrodar returns."

The Banshee Queen shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't say. Though I suspect it's within the month. At the very least two weeks from now."

"He's going to throw our people into the fight first, you know that right?" Viraleth saw her nod. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing." She replied, slowly grinning at the Dark Ranger's confusion. "Not at the beginning any way."

"My Queen?"

Sylvanas placed both her hands on Viraleth's shoulders. "I have been plotting something ever since we left Durotar." She squeezed her shoulders, grinning wider. "Sometime soon, we won't have to worry about that Warchief of ours."

"You plan to kill him?"

"Me? No. But someone capable of such a task will." Sylvanas let go of the Dark Ranger's shoulders, moving towards the back of the ship and staring at moon. "As soon as he returns, he will help us plan for it."

* * *

Athrodar was pushed through the Alliance base and into the barracks, hearing several insults being thrown his way and keeping a grin on his face the whole time, hiding it under his hood.

The moment he was handed off to another guard, he knew his chances of escaping had increased drastically, overhearing their brief conversation about him and smiling at the sentence. "Just another Horde warrior we captured."

As he was pushed into the basement, he saw several rows of cells hidden under the barracks, one of them holding several Forsaken who bowed their heads to him. When he nodded his head back to them, he walked a couple more steps before deliberately tripping over his own foot.

"You've got to be kidding me.." The guard muttered, placing a hand on the neckline to Athrodar's tunic. "Get up!"

Athrodar rolled onto his back, kicking out a foot to wind the guard before kicking up his other and hitting him square in the jaw, knocking him out cold. "Well... That was easier than I thought."

All the prisoners in the cells watched as Athrodar knelt down beside the guard, searching his pockets for the keys to his chains and finding them almost instantly. "I'll be taking these."

When the prisoners in the cells saw him unshackle his chains, they tried to get his attention, succeeding in the task and asking him to free them. "Here." He said, throwing them over to an Orc. "Free the others."

Picking up the sword off the guard, he waited by the bottom of the steps until everyone was freed. "Go! The armoury is close by, if you run towards it, you can get to the weapons before they do."

Prisoner after prisoner ran past the Death Knight until they were all on the floor above him, climbing the steps and slipping away whilst the fighting was going on around him.

He made his way towards the entrance of the barracks unseen, waiting for the reinforcements to run past him before slipping out the building altogether and making his way into the unguarded keep.

He remained quick and silent, climbing up several flights of stairs before standing outside the commanders room, hearing raised voices coming from inside. "It's now or never..."

Bursting into the room, Athrodar saw both the Commander and Lieutenant in a heated argument that ended the moment he interrupted them. "Bah! I knew those fools would allow you to escape!"

Athrodar twirled the blade in his hand, parrying the first and last attack from the Lieutenant, swinging his blade around and slicing deep into his neck. "It's just us, Commander." Athrodar said, picking up the Lieutenant's sword and pointing it at him.

"So the Horde send an assassin to do a job they could not." He unsheathed his double headed battle axe, gripping onto it tightly. "If I am to die, I will go down fighting."

Athrodar ducked under the first swing of the axe, bringing one sword up to finish he fight quickly and having it knocked out of his hand in a blind attack. "Huh, you are better than I thought you would be." He held his other sword behind him, taunting the Commander to charge forward.

"I didn't get this rank with just my good looks alone." The grey haired warrior charged forward, swinging the axe with both speed and precision, forcing Athrodar to go on the defensive.

"I'm impressed. Normally someone of your age would have fallen to me by now." Athrodar began to circle the Commander, keeping his sword flat on his back. "Let's see if you can go on a little longer."

The Commander charged him once more, making the Death Knight lean left and right, forcing him to duck when the axe was too high or lift his leg up when the axe was too low.

Learning from his enemy, the Commander swung his axe low and forced Athrodar onto one leg, charging with his body into the Death Knight and knocking him over. "Perhaps I'm not the one who is dying today." He said, kicking Athrodar's sword away.

Watching the axe swing down towards him, Athrodar rolled away. Unfortunately it was further away from his sword, rolling two more times as the Commander continued to swing his axe down at him.

Rolling once more, Athrodar found himself against a wall and knowing he had nowhere to roll. "I say we go again, best two out of three."

The Commander readied his axe, raising it into the air and looking to take out the Death Knight, only to have his legs frozen in place when Athrodar place his hand on the floor. "Who are you?" He asked with a genuine curiosity on his face. "I've never seen someone freeze the floor as easily as you just did."

Athrodar got to his feet, picking up his sword from the other side of the room and walking over to the Commander. "I'm surprised your Lieutenant didn't tell you." He pulled down his hood, watching the ice creep up his body and freeze his waist and slowly work its way up to his chest.

"Tell me what?" He groaned, trying to fight off the approaching ice.

"I'm the former Prince of the Scourge, former Lieutenant Ranger of Silvermoon, Captain of the Banshee Queen's Royal Guard and her Consort, as well as the personal assassin to the Warchief." Athrodar frowned. "You know what, in all fairness that is a handful to remember."

He looked down at the Lieutenant on the floor in a pool of his own blood. "Besides, I don't think he knew half of them." He laughed lightly. "I don't even think he knew any of them apart from the first one."

By the time Athrodar returned his attention to the Commander, he lowered his head an sighed deeply. "Aaaaand he is completely frozen." Athrodar tapped the hilt of his sword on the frozen Commander, smirking a little. "Kind of ironic since I don't want to just freeze my enemies."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I'm done here."

* * *

Both Forsaken ships pulled into port in Tirisfal Glades, Serathea and her five guards led the way back to Undercity after three days at sea with Sylvanas and Viraleth following them close behind.

"If it went to plan, Athrodar should be back." Viraleth looked over to Sylvanas who remained neutral, an expression that terrified the Dark Ranger as she found it difficult to know what she was thinking. "R-right?"

Sylvanas, not paying attention to the conversation, looked over to Viraleth who had a worried look on her face. "What happened?"

"If.. If everything went to plan, Athrodar should be back now.. Right?"

Sylvanas nodded. "If everything went to plan, yes." Her gaze returned to the Ruins of Lordaeron in the distance. "I just hope it did."

As they entered the ruined city, Sylvanas caught a glimpse of Athrodar's Deathcharger in the stables, frowning at it as they continued to walk through the ruins. "Viraleth."

"My Queen?"

"Did we bring Athrodar's Deathcharger with us to Orgrimmar?"

The Dark Ranger was silent for a moment, casting her mind back to the trip there. "I don't think so, no."

"Okay.. Thanks."

When they entered Undercity, everything looked the same as usual. Commerce was everywhere they looked in the centre of the city, whilst experiments, teaching and crafting went on in all the different quarters.

"You spend a lot of time around the city, Viraleth. Do the people act different when Athrodar is here or not?"

The Dark Ranger frowned at her. "I get what you're saying, my Lady, but I think it's a little far fetched to think they would."

"You're right." She said quietly, watching a couple of blacksmiths hammer a piece of armour. "I didn't think so."

"Maybe he is waiting in your chambers, my Queen." Serathea said from the front. "He spent the last three weeks there whilst he was recovering, perhaps he is reading over a few reports until you return."

Suddenly believing that to be the case with no real evidence to back it up, Sylvanas quickly moved through the rest of Undercity until she stood outside her chambers, slowly opening the door to find the room empty.

"Something's not right.." She said, looking over her shoulder and towards Viraleth who remained by her side. "Something happened, that's why he isn't here."

"My Lady, he did say it could take up to a week." She stepped forward until she was next to her. "You said so yourself before we boarded the ship. He will be gone for a couple of days to a week maximum."

She sighed, slowly closing the door. "I know, it's just -"

"My Queen!" Anya yelled, running down the corridor towards her. "I've been looking for you ever since we heard you arrived."

"What is it?" Sylvanas asked, narrowing her eyes at the joy in her Dark Ranger's face. "Well?"

* * *

"King of the Hill rules." Athrodar said, pointing to the circle in the middle of the room with his glaive. "The one standing inside it must defend themselves from the other five. The one who knocked the person out of the middle is now defending themselves against the other five."

Wilfred looked around the room at the five other Death Knights waiting for the command to attack. "Any reason why I'm going first?"

Athrodar chuckled. "Trust me, you're going to love it." He held one hand up, looking around the room for a few seconds before dropping it to his side. "Go!"

As the six Death Knights duelled to get in the middle, Athrodar walked around the arena, moving out the way when one of the guards were thrown his way. "You're doing good so far, Wilfred."

His attention was grabbed by three Rangers walking into the arena, standing on the outskirts by the entrance. "Keep going." He told them, quickly making his way towards them.

Sylvanas sent both Viraleth and Anya away, thanking the latter for telling her Athrodar was back. "Here." She said the moment he stood in front of her, handing back his knife. "How long have you been back?"

"Close to a day now." He told her, placing the knife back in his boot. "I told you it shouldn't take me that long."

She smiled at his usual confident self, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Of course I'm safe. I had a promise to uphold." He kissed her cheek, pulling away to look at her and noticing something was on her mind. "What is it?"

"We need to talk. It's about our campaign to take the Eastern Kingdoms."

Athrodar frowned at his Queen. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Sylvanas told him everything she knew. His mission to free up Garrosh's army in the Barrens, allowing him to send them north to Ashenvale. Garrosh eventually sailing east to take control of their campaign and her fears he might throw the Forsaken into battle first.

"We can't let that happen." Athrodar told her after hearing everything.

"We won't." She replied calmly, placing a hand on his arm for reassurance.

"We won't?"

She smiled at him. "No, we won't. Because we're going to kill him."

Athrodar widened his eyes a little, though he was too surprised that she came to that conclusion. "We are?"

She nodded, dragging him to the furthest corner of the arena to limit those who could hear them. "Not right away, but I have a couple of ideas on when, where and how."

"There's just one problem."

Sylvanas tilted her head. "What?"

"We need the Orcs for this campaign. The moment we kill their Warchief, they will return home."

Sylvanas smiled at him once more, placing a hand on his face and leaning forward to kiss him. "Don't worry, I have an idea that will surely work." She traced a circle on his chest with her finger. "It just requires your talents to get it done."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" He asked, curious about her plans.


	27. Chapter 27

**Past Events**

"I've collected the last three reports on my own from your scout." Viraleth said, folding her arms and pouting, a sight that surprised both Athrodar and Serathea.

"And I said we're not collecting a report." Athrodar looked over to Serathea. "This is just something that has to happen."

Viraleth frowned, looking towards Southshore in the distance. "So why am I here?"

Athrodar shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I said you didn't have to come."

Viraleth sighed. "So I've been written in for no reason other than to start a chapter... Great."

Serathea raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "Did she just say..."

Athrodar waved his hand. "Don't.. She often tries to break the fourth wall for comedic value."

"Does it ever work? Do people laugh or just cringe at it?"

"I... I don't know. Just ignore her." He looked the Night Elf up and down. "Elaria may not meet us here, it may be Luna, her Draenei friend. I hope you're okay with that."

Serathea nodded, feeling the wind blow her hood backwards and thanking Elune she had long enough ears to keep it on. "That's fine. I've searched for her for close to a decade, what's one more person?"

Athrodar smirked. "Good." His smirk disppeared though when he saw a worried look on her face. "I know I've said we spent several years protecting and working with each other, but I don't know how she will react to this."

"This isn't something I want to hear." The Night Elf said, tapping her foot as her nerves were getting the best of her.

"If you want my honest opinion, I think she will be shocked at first. She may even push you away, but you just have to let her. She won't start to remember you until you've spent at least half a day together." His smirk returned. "Or if you do or say something that will force her to remember you."

Serathea began to smile. "Like call her Baby Starlight? Her nickname."

"Precisely."

"Someone's coming." Viraleth said, sitting down by the tree she stood under. "There's two of them."

"Here we go." Arhrodar muttered as they came closer, noticing Elaria was standing a couple of paces behind Luna.

"Is this her?" Elaria muttered, looking over to Athrodar who nodded at her. She stepped out from behind the Draenei, taking a couple of steps towards Serathea. "You're my sister?"

Serathea, swearing her heart beat a couple of times at the sight of her, smiled brightly at the other Night Elf. "Baby Starlight..." She whispered, watching her sisters face begin to frown.

"I know that name..." She reached for her dagger, unsheathing it half way and stopping when she began to recognise the features of her supposed sibling. "Why'd you call me that?"

Serathea extended out a hand to her. "Because that's your name."

Viraleth looked over to Athrodar who watched the exchange happen before him. "Is this seriously why we're here?"

He shook his head. "Again, you don't have to be here."

She pouted once more, looking away from him. "I'm practically stuck here."

"My name's Elaria." She told her, backing away from her hand.

"I know, dear sister. But we called you Baby Starlight because of your eyes and age."

Luna tilted her head at Elaria, looking into her eyes. "I can see that..."

Elaria frowned at the Draenei. "Will you stop looking at me like that?"

Serathea stepped a little closer, being forever cautious about the half drawn dagger. "Perhaps if I told you my name... I'm Serathea, your only other sibling."

Athrodar saw Elaria's eye begin to twitch, seeing her hand slowly move to her temple and knowing she was getting headaches, a side effect of her memory returning to her. "Keep going, she is remembering."

Serathea nodded at him. "I uh... We used to see who could climb the tallest tree back home, racing each other to the top to watch the stars."

Elaria crouched down, sheathing her dagger and holding onto her head with both hands, letting out a painful groan. "What is happening?" Luna asked, using her holy magic to soothe her.

"She is remembering. Though what she is remembering is yet to be known. Only she can tell us." Athrodar looked over to Serathea, nodding at her.

"When I returned from Ashenvale to meet up with Ma and Pa, I always swung by your place in Darnassus first so we could visit them together." She saw a tear fall from her Elaria's face, walking over to her and kneeling by her side.

"When you were just a pup, you used to run into my room and sleep in my bed when you were scared of the dark." She hugged her balled up sister the best she could, laughing lightly at the memory. "Which was strange because we spent a lot of time in the dark. Yet whenever it was time to sleep, you just couldn't do so on your own."

"It was because I was afraid of being alone..." Elaria muttered, leaning into her. "Something that has clearly carried on for most of my life."

Serathea smiled, holding onto her sister a little tighter. "You remember?"

Elaria nodded. "I remember everything."

Athrodar frowned. "Already? It took my close to a month to remember Thal when she found me."

"It's been too long since the spell was last refreshed on me. So it wouldn't take as long as a month to get it back." She looked up at her sister. "What happened to you?"

Serathea smiled sadly. "I died trying to find you in Northrend." She brushed a thumb across the sister's cheek the moment her eyes widened. "All of that doesn't matter now since I found you."

Elaria threw herself at the Death Knight on her knees in front of her. "I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, Sera. I should have told you everything."

Athrodar tapped on Viraleth's shoulder, nodding towards Silverpine Forest. "Come on, let's leave them alone. She knows to return before dark."

Viraleth stood up, sighing in relief. "Finally!"

"You are in a really strange mood today." He told the Dark Ranger. "I don't know if I like it."

Viraleth sighed again, this time it wasn't out of relief, but more out of sadness. "The anniversary of my death is coming up. I don't like to draw attention to it, so I act like an ass until the date has come and gone."

Athrodar nodded slowly, lowering his eyes towards the path. "How long has it been?"

"Twelve years in three days time." She kicked a stone several feet forward, lowering her head so Athrodar couldn't see past her hood. "After a while, everyone seems to forget, or it doesn't mean much to them any more."

"But not you." Athrodar said quietly, watching her slowly shake her head. "What happened?"

"Didn't Sylvanas tell you?"

Athrodar frowned. "She told me you don't like to talk about it."

Viraleth smiled a little. "Good. She told you that to protect me. Only she knows the truth of what happened."

"She mostly said you were tortured and it changed you completely, but wouldn't go into detail why." Athrodar looked at her closely, seeing a tear drop from her nose as her head remained lowered towards the path. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

She shook her head again, wiping away a couple more tears. "I suppose since you're the Queen's consort, I could trust you with my secret."

"Viraleth, you don't have to..."

"I was pregnant... The day I died, I was only six weeks along." She stopped walking, suddenly hugging her stomach. "Not even far enough along to notice anything, but I knew."

"Viraleth I..."

She wiped away a couple more tears, still shaking her head. "It probably died a couple of days before I did, I don't know... But I mark it down as the same day I was killed."

Athrodar took a couple steps towards her, placing a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry... If I had known I wouldn't have asked."

She stepped towards him when he offered out both his arms, stopping when she was close enough to lean against him, never truly having someone to comfort her about her past. "After that day, I've never really had anything to be happy about."

Athrodar hugged her reassuringly, knowing she wouldn't reciprocate the action as that wasn't who she was now, as well as still hugging her stomach. "It's okay." He told her, rubbing her back. "I won't repeat this to anyone."

Viraleth looked towards the ocean, keeping her ear pressed against his chest as he hugged her for comfort. "Thank you." She said quietly, not hearing another word from him for the rest of the journey back.

* * *

Anya sat across Sylvanas' throne, both her head and legs were dangling over each side, whislting a random song that came into her head.

"Are you _that_ bored?" Athrodar asked, standing by the throne room doors.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She replied, keeping her head dangled over the arm rest and looking at one the royal guards upside down. "Why am I being held back whilst the majority of my sisters are in Arathi, skirmishing with the Alliance?"

Athrodar watched her change position, sitting upside down on the throne to get a better look at him. "Comfortable?"

Anya grinned. "Strangely enough, yes."

Athrodar began to walk around the dais. "Well... Then as your big brother," he began, being interrupted by the Dark Ranger.

"Aw, you remembered!" She said, seemingly overjoyed that he had in fact remembered her calling him that.

He smiled, continuing his train of thought and climbing the steps of the dais. "As your big brother, I would have to say that the only reason you are here is because the Queen trusts you to look after the city."

Anya stared at him upside down when he stood over her, narrowing her eyes at him. "Now you wouldn't lie to your little sister, would you?"

Athrodar crouched down to level out their height. "What would I gain from lying to you?"

Anya thought about it for a few seconds, pushing her lips to one side. "Yeah, okay... You're right."

Athrodar moved out the way when she kicked her legs out, watching her roll forward until she was standing on her own two feet and in front of the throne. "Where's Sylvanas?"

"Where do you think?" She replied, pulling down her half ridden up tunic. "She's in her chambers whilst I get to deal with the masses." She waved her hand around the empty throne room.

"No other advisors or ambassadors?"

"Dead hour." She simply said, pulling her hood up.

Athrodar nodded. "I see.."

Anya watched him begin to leave. "Hey! What, not even a kiss goodbye for your little sister?"

Athrodar sighed. "You know we're not actually related in any way, right?"

Anya pouted. "I know... Still, you could at least hug me." She saw him shake his head. "A hand shake?"

"Bye."

Her pout turned angry, narrowing her eyes at him as he walked away from her. "You know, you're the worst brother ever!"

Athrodar chuckled as he walked towards his Queen's chambers, refusing to call it theirs when she said they were in it together more often than she was in it on her own.

"Was she there?" Sylvanas asked the moment Athrodar entered the room, not looking up from the parchment in her hand.

"She was, and she remembers her." He smiled a little, sitting by the war table in the middle of the room, smaller than the actual war table they host meetings around. "They should still be there."

Sylvanas looked over her shoulder and towards him. "Are you okay?"

He smiled, keeping his gaze on the map in front of him. "I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"Because normally by now, you're over here distracting me by placing many light kisses on my neck." She turned in her chair until she was sitting sideways. "What's wrong?"

Athrodar laughed. "Nothing is wrong, honest."

She rest her head on the back of her chair, staring at the Death Knight who hadn't moved an inch since he sat down. "Now you're upsetting me. Not only have you lied twice now, you're also keeping something from me."

He turned his head to look at her, opening his mouth to speak and shutting when nothing came out, looking back to the table.

"Talk to me." She said quietly, getting up from her chair and walking over to him.

"It's Viraleth." He finally said once she stood a couple yards away. "She told me her secret." He looked up at Sylvanas who had closed her eyes. "She was pregnant when she died... The Scourge took two lives when they killed her."

"Is that why you're not acting like yourself?" Sylvanas asked, crouching by his side.

"That, and I remembered a little about her when she was speaking to me about it."

She rubbed his arm. "What did you remember?"

Athrodar closed his eyes, trying to remember the small part of his memory that came back to him. "We were in Dawnstrider Village after evacuating the Grand Magister and his family, along with my mother."

He grit his teeth as he strained to remember the event. "We were surrounded by Scourge with no where to run. That's when Viraleth stood by my side and looked up at me." He shook his head a little at the memory. "She looked terrified, but also certain about something, giving me one last smile before pushing me into the ocean behind us, saving my life."

When he opened his eyes, Sylvanas was sitting on his lap, holding onto his hand. "She gave me nine more years that day. Nine more years of life until I died by the same people that killed all of us."

"That's why you seem a little off today." She whispered to him, pressing her head against his. "I can understand that."

However, Athrodar shook his head. "No.. I seem a little off because it got me thinking. If I spent only five maybe ten minutes talking to her and remembering something like that. How comes I don't remember my past with you?"

"I don't know." She said, brushing a thumb across his cheek. "It doesn't matter though, that's the past... It's a whole lot better now than it was then, believe me."

"Still... If you played as significant of a role in my life as you said you did, surely I would have remembered something by now?"

Sylvanas shook her head this time. "I played a significant role, yes. But you knew nothing about it. If the attack on Quel'Thalas happened a few years later than it did, I may have had the chance to tell you everything."

"I suppose so."

Sylvanas smiled, kissing him lightly before turning around and leaning back against him, looking at the map in front of her. "Now that you're here, how about we start planning the attack on Arathi."

Athrodar sat up, taking Sylvanas with him and looking down at the area on the map that was Arathi Highlands. "If memory serves me well, Stromgarde is at constant war with itself, and the only Alliance outpost there is in more or less a hole. Set up archers around the edge of it and we will slaughter them before they can reach us."

"Is that it?" Sylvanas asked, puzzled at the fall of a once great kingdom. "They have farms, surely?"

"They've fallen to bandits and elementals as well as nearby ogre camps." He kissed her shoulder, only noticing she had only her breastplate and leggings on, along with her boots. "The Alliance there lack the manpower to take back anything that was once there's."

"What about Hammerfall?" The Banshee Queen asked, pointing to it on the map.

"It belongs to the Horde, though they won't join us."

She frowned, looking back at him. "Why not?"

"Too scared to leave their camp. They're at a stalemate with the nearby troll tribes and don't want to give them an advantage by leaving it unmanned."

"So that's it?" Sylvanas asked, almost shocked at how easy it's going to be. "No real Alliance threat?"

Athrodar shook his head. "Not until we're in the Wetlands."

Sylvanas span around until she was facing him once more, leaning forward. "I planned for that to take about an hour. That leaves a lot of free time for us."

Athrodar moved back just as she was about to kiss him, watching her look a little hurt at his rejection. "Garrosh." He said, watching her now frown at him. "Do we know when he is arriving?"

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him. "You stopped us from having sex to talk about our Warchief?"

"Yes." He simply said, hearing a sound of disgust come from her throat. "I'm sorry that my need to know exactly what I have to do in order to make it look like the Alliance killed him has got in the way of your plans."

She narrowed her eyes off him, leaning back and sighing. "Fine.. You have your wish. What do you need to know?"

"First of all, I'd like you to be a bit more enthusiastic about your own plan." He saw her put on a fake smile, making him smile at her childishness. "Good enough. Now I just need to know when it's happening. I know what I have to do and how, just not the when."

She blinked slowly, realising she hadn't actually come up with a when. "Oh shit.. You're actually on to something. I didn't say when." She shook her head, trying to come up with an answer. "Uuuhhm... At night, of course, when most of the Horde leaders are there." She tapped a finger on her chin. "Oh, make it the night before. Then it looks like it was a last ditch attempt by the Alliance to win the battle before it starts."

Athrodar nodded slowly, grinning at her when the plan came together in his head. "Great, thank you."

"You're welcome." She pushed her fingers through his hair, tilting his head up to look at her. "Now, can we?"

"Sure"

Sylvanas smiled. "Yay."

* * *

The port in Gilneas had been reconstructed for the Warchief both Athrodar and Sylvanas were waiting for. They stood on the edge of docks as a Horde Destroyer anchored just in front of them, watching several Orcs climb off it.

"And this is just one of many ships." Athrodar whispered to his Queen, looking past the destroyer and towards a fleet of ships, carrying Orcs, Trolls and Tauren.

"Lor'Themar should be here soon as well." She held onto Athrodar's hand tightly. "He is bringing everyone." She told him, watching his ear twitch when he understood what she meant by everyone.

"I'm fine." He told her, waiting for the Warchief's ship to dock. "The army will be big enough to avoid her."

As another Horde vessel docked, Baine Bloodhoof stepped off it and bowed to the two of them, extended out his huge hand to Athrodar. "I never got to say my thanks for stopping the Grim Totem before they could attack Thunder Bluff."

Athrodar took hold of his hand, though his looked child like in comparison. "Your father was an honourable man. It was the least I could do to honour him and his family."

Sylvanas bowed her head to the young bull, glancing over to Athrodar. "It may be easier to win them over than I first thought." She whispered to him, resting her head on his shoulder momentarily as several Tauren Braves disembarked from the ship.

"Lady Windrunner, I hope I'm not interrupting." A male voice said, one that both irritated her and made her feel calm at he same time.

"Theron," she said, turning to face him. "I thought you said you were bringing everyone?" She looked around when it was only him standing behind her. "Did they all decide against it?"

The Regent Lord chuckled. "They're setting camp for the day. I presume we are still marching tomorrow?"

"For the Wetlands, yes. We conquered Arathi a few days ago and have most of our Dark Rangers scouting out the bridge between them and us."

The Regent Lord nodded, looking over to Athrodar. "I have yet to thank you, both of you, for helping with the Amani situation."

Athrodar bowed his head. "Nothing we couldn't handle."

Lor'Themar looked the Death Knight up and down, stopping when Sylvanas stood in front of him. "I hope there are no more issues between him and my people, Sylvanas."

"Not unless that Grand Magister and his daughter go looking for trouble. He knows better than to sour our relationship with Silvermoon."

The Regent Lord nodded. "Good. I will talk to both Dawnstriders and tell them to cease any hostilities between the three of them."

Athrodar moved an arm around his Queen the moment the Regent Lord walked away. "There will still be trouble." He whispered to her. "Though not from this end."

"Good." She whispered back. "We can't afford it, not now, my love. If they start anything, don't retaliate."

Vol'jin was the next to arrive, standing by the side of both elves who hadn't yet noticed he arrived. "I didn't want to join dis campaign." He told them, startling both elves who had been distracted by each other.

Sylvanas looked over to the troll. "I mean no offence, but why are you here then?"

The troll pulled on his tusk lightly, smiling a little. "You helped out with da Amani. So I am helping out for now."

Athrodar bowed his head to the Darkspear Chieftain, watching him walk to the Horde encampment. "He's going to be a problem." He told Sylvanas, watching her nod.

"We can't kill him." Sylvanas whispered to him, placing a hand over his. "Let's just hope he will be persuaded after they think the Alliance killed Garrosh."

Athrodar kissed her neck, looking around the dock and making sure nobody was nearby. "You still want to go through with it?"

She tilted her head a little, letting him kiss her neck a little longer. "Certain. I don't want him to have the chance to pull us apart. Something he will do the longer he stays alive."

"Then we will go through with it." He whispered, kissing her neck once more.

Sylvanas giggled at his onslaught on her neck, the pair of them not noticing the elf standing in front of them. "Lady Windrunner."

Athrodar's ear twitched, looking over to the elf and feeling Sylvanas squeeze his hand tightly. "Thal..." He said quietly, not expecting her to walk up to them.

She smiled a little, lowering her eyes to look away from the two of them. "I'm not here to start anything. I just wanted to apologise to the Queen of the Forsaken and her consort for my behaviour the last time we met." She lowered her head some more. "I wasn't in the right frame of mind."

Sylvanas watched as the Magister kept her gaze off the two of them, moving Athrodar's arm around her. "I accept your apology, Magister." She saw her look up at the two of them, smirking a little when she saw the jealousy in her eyes.

Thalina nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat as well as the sudden urge to lash out at them. "I uh... Our daughter talks like she has been doing it for years."

Athrodar smiled a little, keeping his arm around his Queen. "Sounds like she is being well cared for."

Sylvanas watched the Magister closely, seeing her stand awkwardly in front of them. "You can go."

Thalina nodded her head. "Yes, sorry." She looked at Athrodar. "It's good to see you again."

"You too." He said, catching Sylvanas looking up at him. "What?"

"She still loves you." Sylvanas span around to face him. "My question is, do you?"

"I did. Until she tried to attack you at Ambermill." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "After that, I saw her differently."

Sylvanas smiled, placing a hand on his face. "I love you."

Athrodar leaned down and kissed her, catching a glimpse of Thalina in the distance who lowered her head. "I love you too." He whispered, placing a kiss on her nose.

Several Orcs walked past them, shortly followed by Garrosh who ignored the pair of them and continued walking towards the Horde camp.

"He's here then." Sylvanas said, taking hold of Athrodar's hand once more and looking up at him. "Let the show begin."


	28. Chapter 28

**Operation Dwarven Garden**

Night had fallen over the Horde encampment in Gilneas and several campfires had sprung up around the place with several members of the Horde, at least one of each race, sitting around it.

The Goblins had arrived shorty after Garrosh had arrived, making Sylvanas worry until Athrodar reassured her. "They're easy to manipulate. Just dangle a sack of coins in front of them. They also scare easy, so you can probably threaten them into submission."

As Athrodar patrolled the camp, he occasionally looked into each group around the campfire, recieving the odd nod or two before moving on to the next campfire.

Passing several more campfires, Athrodar was stopped by a young Sindorei ranger when she took hold of his arm. "Yes, you're perfect! Come!"

Before Athrodar could argue, he was pulled towards a campfire surrounded by other Silvermoon Rangers as well as a couple of Tauren Druids, Troll Spearhunters and Orc Warriors. "What's going on here?" He asked them.

The young ranger sat down by the campfire, pulling on Athrodar's arm to get him to sit with them. "They're trading stories." She said, grinning at the Death Knight. "You look like someone with a lot of stories."

"I uhm, sure." Athrodar looked around the campfire, not actually believing he had ended up in this situation. "What do you want to know?"

"Your story." She said, sounding too enthusaistic for his liking. "For instance, I'm Victoria Sunleaf, Farstrider Recruit of Silvermoon." She pointed to him. "Now you."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at them, surprised none of them recognised him even though he wore his armour which looked eerily similar to Sylvanas'. "My name is Athrodar, Captain of the Banshee Queen's Royal Guard."

Several of them widened their eyes when they figured out who he was, though Victoria looked at him in awe. "You know Sylvanas Windrunner?"

One of the Rangers by her side leaned closer to her and whispered something in her ear that must have told her everything because she widened her eyes at him. "I am her consort. So I hope I know her."

Despite being told this, she continued to shake his arm. "What is she like? I never got a chance to say thank you to her when she saved my life twelve years ago."

"Twelve years ago?" He looked her up and down as she nodded. "You must have been about ten."

"Thirteen." She said, correcting him. "After that day, I wanted to become a ranger just like her." Her permanent smile seemed to sadden. "After my parents died, during Arthas' attack, then finding out the Ranger-General was killed, I knew that I had to honour them by training hard to become a ranger." She waved her hand, smiling brightly at him once more. "But enough about me, tell us something about you."

"Okay, let's see.." He looked around the campfire, seeing their awaiting faces looking back at him. "Alright, I got something. I can freeze anything by just blowing on it. Sort of like a party trick."

"Prove it." The young ranger said, resting her head on her fist and staring at him.

"Have you got a water pouch?" He waited a few seconds whilst she unhooked the pouch from her belt, handing it to him. "Thank you. Now watch."

Everyone around the campfire sat forward, waiting for him to perform his trick. Athrodar seemed to take a deep breath in, looking at every one of them before blowing frost at the pouch for a few seconds, handing it back to the ranger.

"Try to pour some out."

She unscrewed the lid from her pouch, tipping it upside down and watching nothing pour out of it. "Okay, that's pretty cool."

Athrodar bowed his head at the round of applause he got. "Any of you got a party trick?" He asked after the clapping died down.

Everyone with a trick showed them off one after another. One of the Druids summoned a patch of flowers at their feet, picking one of them and closing their hands around it, only to open them to a butterfly flying out of them.

A couple of Troll Shaman joined their little campfire group when the party tricks caught their attention, forcing one of them to show off their own. They had summoned a ball of lava and a ball of water, also closing their hands around it and fusing the two together to make a ball made out of lava and water.

"I should have guessed that would be the outcome." The young ranger said, looking back at Athrodar when a question crossed her mind. "Since you know Sylvanas. Do you think she would mind it if you took me to see her? I just wanted to say thank you."

Athrodar rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know. She is busy at the moment and I don't think she wants to be interrupted." Of course he couldn't tell her the truth of the situation. Sylvanas would hate every second of it because she never liked that sort of thing. If it inflated her ego, Athrodar knew she would want to here it.

This however, he believed she would hate. Praise from someone she had never met and had apparently saved during Arthas' invasion of Quel'Thalas. She didn't like to remember those days. "Darn..." The young ranger muttered, stirring Athrodar out of his thought bubble. "No worries, I'll catch her some other time."

"What sort of name is Victoria anyway? It's not elven."

The young ranger smiled, seemingly waiting for that question. "My parents named me after a human priestess that helped them meet each other. They were both injured during the second war and she had come to know them, pairing the two of them together one day which lasted until the day they died."

Athrodar looked up from the campfire when everything went silent for a few minutes, catching a glimpse of his Queen in the distance who seemed to be looking for him. Letting out a sharp whistle, he waved Sylvanas over when she looked at him, seeing her slowly approach the camp.

"What are you doing?" She asked, standing on the edge of their group.

"Getting to know some members of the Horde." He waved at her to come closer, ignoring the wide eyed expression from the ranger on his left. "Join us."

She tentatively walked over to him, ignoring the salutes and straightening of postures as she sat down between his legs, leaning back against him after a minute. "Do I have to be here?" She whispered to him.

"Not unless you want to spend time with me." He whispered back, kissing the back of he ear. "Be on your best behaviour."

She gasped, catching the attention of a few of them. "I am on my best behaviour!" She said quietly, taking hold of his arm and moving it around her.

"Good." He replied, moving his other arm around her. "Now just relax, they won't harm you."

She reluctantly began to relax, glancing over to her left and eyeing the young ranger there up and down. "Why is she staring at me?"

"Hi, sorry. I'm Victoria Sunleaf and I just wanted to say thank you!" Athrodar saw her excitement and shook his head, smiling the whole time. "You saved my life during Arthas' invasion and I owe my life to you!"

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at her, looking back at Athrodar who had a stupid smile on his face. "You knew about that?" She asked him.

"Why do you think I got your attention? Told you to sit down with me and relax?" He kissed her cheek, glancing over to the young ranger. "She just wanted to meet her hero."

Sylvanas shot him a glare that said she was going to kill him, looking back at the young ranger to their left and bowing her head slightly. "I remember saving a child shortly after Southern Quel'Thalas fell. She was kneeling over two elves, mourning their deaths."

The young ranger nodded. "Those were my parents. They had been slain only moments before you pulled me to safety." She looked back, picking up her bow and showing it to the Banshee Queen. "After you died, I decided to become a ranger. I wanted to be just like you, not afraid of anything!"

"I like her." Athrodar whispered to his Queen. "Your number one fan."

"I came here to follow my Ranger-General into battle." She told them.

"I'm not leading the Horde into battle." Sylvanas told her, shifting her gaze towards the campfire. "That role is for our Warchief."

Victoria leaned in closer to the pair of them, not wanting anyone else to hear her. "I think you should lead them." She whispered. "I trust you to lead us more than some Orc."

Sylvanas grinned, looking back to Athrodar. "Okay, I like her too." She whispered, turning her attention back to the ranger. "How would you like to be a part of my company? Just for one battle so I can see how you do."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at the offer. "She's a Farstrider Recruit, my Queen." He whispered to her. "She will hold back the Dark Rangers."

"I don't care." She whispered back to him. "I see something in this girl. A fire I want to control."

Athrodar shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She kissed the top of his hand, looking back at the ranger who seemed awestruck at the proposal. "Well?"

Before she could answer, her smile dropped. "I... I don't know. The Regent Lord may not allow it."

Sylvanas smirked at her. "Let me talk to the Regent Lord."

* * *

As the Horde neared Thoradin's Wall, Dark Ranger-General Clea climbed down the steps to it and made her way towards Sylvanas. "My Queen. There is a Dwarven Outpost on the other side of the bridge."

As the designated vanguard to the Horde army, Sylvanas stopped the army just as they got to the wall. "Is it manned?"

Clea nodded, looking past her Queen and towards Athrodar who was making his way to the front. "We saw several dwarves in and around the outpost. No artillery or machines, but we did see a few gryphon riders."

Just as Athrodar was made his way to them, Serathea pulled him away. "What is it?" He asked the Night Elf, seeing her smile a little at him.

"I wanted to say thank you for setting up that meeting."

Athrodar chuckled lightly. "Seems like a lot of people have wanted to say thank you recently." He looked her up and down. "What happened once we left?"

"We got to talking about her past, what she has done the whole time she went missing." Her smile widened a little. "She has been through a lot and seems stronger than the last time I saw her."

"In my experience, that's normally a good thing." He said as her smile sadden. "What else happened?"

"When I told her to return home to Ma and Pa, she got angry all of a sudden, yelling at me and telling me I didn't know her that well to tell her what she should do."

Athrodar watched Garrosh make his way to the front of the army, quickly getting into a heated discussion with Clea and Sylvanas. "She has been around the world." Athrodar told her, returning his focus on the Night Elf. "Take it from someone who traveled with her. She doesn't like being told where to go, she just likes it if someone agrees with her plan."

Serathea laughed a little, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Some sister I am... I don't even know her as well as I thought I did."

Athrodar placed a hand on her arm. "Don't beat yourself up about it. She will come around soon enough. Not too long ago she said she was alone in the world, when the idea of having family nearby sinks in, she will come looking for you."

"Are you sure?"

Athrodar smiled at her. "You tell me, you're her family."

Serathea nodded slowly, believing what he said was true. "Thank you... Again."

"You're welcome." He turned his gaze towards Garrosh and Sylvanas once more. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to save our Queen from the Warchief."

"You are the vanguard, you will march across that bridge and take the outpost, even if you have to die to claim it!"

Athrodar approached the glaring contest between both leaders, clearing his throat to get their attention. "If I may interrupt, I think I have a solution to this problem."

Whilst Sylvanas shook her head at him, already knowing what he was going to suggest, Garrosh eyed him up and down. "What solution?"

"They will see us coming the moment we approach that bridge. Hell, they may already know we are coming due to the scouts we sent out to watch them." He looked over to Sylvanas who's eyes seemed to be pleading with him to not say it. "Send me in with our quickest runners and riders."

Garrosh narrowed his eyes at the Death Knight. "Why the quickest?"

"Because we have to get over the bridge and into the melee quick enough so they don't continuously shoot at us from afar." He looked up at the Warchief. "The moment we engage them in melee combat, that's when you send the army in."

Garrosh nodded his head at the plan. "You have thirty minutes to get ready, then we will march to the bridge and claim that outpost on the other side."

As the Warchief left, Sylvanas shook her head at her consort. "Why?"

"Trust me." He said, placing a hand on her face. "This will help in our plan." He heard her sigh, kissing her forehead and bringing her in to his embrace. "You know it will work, you just don't want me leading them."

She nodded her head against his chest. "You told me you weren't some weapon I could use whenever it was convenient. Yet you seem to be doing it yourself."

"I know, but we need to take this outpost." He pulled back a little, the two of them looking at each other. "Once we take this, it will give the Alliance an excuse to assassinate our leader."

Sylvanas nodded her head, looking down the long line of Horde Warriors and spotting a couple of trolls talking to each other. "I still don't trust Vol'jin. He doesn't agree to this war."

"Thrall, Cairne and Vol'jin all want peace with the Alliance. The first two aren't here with us, one is dead and the other is... Somewhere. He has nobody here that follows his idea of the Horde." Athrodar looked over to the trolls as well. "The moment he sees the Alliance are assassinating Horde Warchiefs, he will side with us."

Sylvanas nodded once more. "We may need his vote to sway whomever takes over for the Orcs."

Athrodar stroked her back, looking down the Horde army that began to relax for a bit. "Do you still not want it?"

"The mantle of Warchief?" She looked up and saw him nod. "No. But I am hoping that whomever takes over makes the right decision and leads the Horde, an equal Horde, to many victories on this continent."

"What if you're chosen?" He asked her, seeing her frown at the idea. "Would you accept it?"

"What if you were chosen?" She asked him in return, pulling back to look at him.

Athrodar laughed. "I have no right to be chosen as Warchief."

"Why not?" She asked, placing a hand on his face. "I would follow you. Baine will follow you, especially after you saved Thunder Bluff."

He shook his head. "I have no sway. Whereas if I was consort to the Warchief, I would help her win people over in any way she thought necessary." He kissed her lightly. "I don't lead, I'm not good at it. But I am good in the shadows. And that's where you will need me if you were made Warchief."

Sylvanas smirked, patting him on the arm. "An interesting idea, one that must wait. For now, you need to please our Warchief by going through with your plan."

* * *

An hour had passed after Athrodar had told Garrosh of the plan, arriving at the bridge that would take them into the Wetlands. He had several Dark Rangers with him, a handful of Sindorei Rangers as well as Troll and Orc warriors and two Tauren Druids, the same Druids from the campfire.

Whilst he was gathering his group of fast attackers, he had told Lor'Themar that Sylvanas had requested for one of his Farstrider Recruits by name. When the Regent Lord questioned him about it, Athrodar just told him that it's what she wanted.

Just before they left to get to the bridge, Athrodar had handed off Victoria Sunleaf to Sylvanas who began to introduce her to her company. The Death Knight still tried to figure out his Queen's angle but couldn't quite understand what she saw in the over enthusiastic ranger.

"The Outpost looks half destroyed." One of the Druids said, landing in front of Athrodar and transforming from a bird into his bovine form. "They have set up a defensive perimeter around the bridge, though if we're quick enough, we should break through."

"How many?" One of the orcs asked.

"Twenty, maybe thirty. Too small to hold back our entire army."

"Will it hold us back?" Dark Ranger Velonara asked, being the first Dark Ranger to accept this mission the moment Sylvanas asked her Rangers. "Or will we crush them?"

The Tauren looked over to the Dark Ranger, then to Athrodar. "If we're quick and get a few early kills in from your Rangers, we should take them easily."

Athrodar nodded slowly, looking towards Stromgarde keep in the distance and seeing a mass of soldiers marching their way. "Let's go."

As they got halfway across the bridge, Athrodar knelt down and fired a frost arrow into the gryphon flying their way, opting to take his bow and new twin swords with him before he left Undercity. "Go!" He yelled at the rest of them. "Before they send more this way!"

Velonara was the first across, crouching on the saddle of her skeletal horse and firing an arrow into one of the dwarves loading up his gun.

The moment the dwarf hit the floor, she jumped off the horse and onto two more dwarves, taking out her blade and parrying the blade at the end of one of the guns, having the dwarf behind her take an axe in the head as an Orc rode past.

The moment Athrodar made it across the bridge, he could see what his group had done which was clear the entrance to the outpost in a matter of seconds. "Push in to the building!" He cried, cutting down a dwarf charging towards him.

Velonara stood by his side as the rest of their group charged in. "We need to send word to the main army. They can march over the bridge unchallenged."

Athrodar nodded. "Tell them. We will clear out the rest." He saw the Dark Ranger nod back to him before climbing on her skeletal horse and riding back across the bridge.

Whilst everyone else cleared the outpost, Athrodar searched the dwarves around him for a weapon. He had picked up several axes and maces, though none of them were what he was looking for.

That was until he went towards one that looked like an officer, pushing the body over with his foot and seeing an interesting looking dagger on his belt, taking it out and smiling when he saw the Alliance Lion on the pummel. "Jackpot..."

Close to twenty minutes had passed by with Athrodar sitting on an Alliance tank they had found hidden in the outpost. That was where Sylvanas had found him when her and her Forsaken had crossed the bridge first, smiling and shaking her head at him. "Tell me you didn't fight against that."

"We didn't fight against it." He said, patting the cannon he sat next to. "Though I do want one of them. For you know... Science."

Sylvanas watched him climb down from the tank, the two of them making their way over to each other and embracing, the Banshee Queen letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank the Titans you're okay."

"We both knew I was going to be." He replied, looking over to Victoria who was looking around the outpost. "What is it you see in her again?"

Sylvanas looked over to the young ranger. "She is strong. I want to help her develop into something special."

Athrodar frowned at the Farstrider Recruit, still not seeing this supposed strength that his Queen could apparently see. "Fair enough." He said, burying his head into her neck. "I found something."

She pulled back a little, just enough to see the Alliance dagger in his hands. "Good." She whispered, pushing it back towards him. "Hide it until the time is right. We can't let anyone see you with it, or else our plan is ruined."

Athrodar hid it on his person, keeping it behind him and covered by his cloak. "When?" He asked her, watching the rest of the Horde slowly make their way across the bridge.

"Soon... very soon." She replied, looking over to the Horde masses. "Give some time for the Alliance to know of our presence and for them to _send_ an assassin our way." She smiled as the two of them hugged once more. "Then the Warchief will get a little visit."


	29. Chapter 29

**What We Wanted**

Athrodar, Clea, Anya and Viraleth all stood near the stables holding their skeletal horses, watching Sylvanas and Victoria talking to each other, both of them laughing at something the other said.

They had set up camp in and around the Dwarven outpost, using the mountain pass and the bridge as the two entry points to their camp, both being easy to defend should the Alliance attack them.

"And you say she sees something in her?" Viraleth asked, tilting her head at her Queen. "Did she say what?"

Athrodar frowned. "She said she saw a fire within her that she wanted to control." He looked over to both Clea and Anya. "Do you see it?"

Clea narrowed her eyes at the young ranger. "How old is she?"

"Twenty five, I think?"

Anya smirked. "Perhaps our Queen has a certain... _Interest_ in her." She looked over to the other three Rangers with her, tilting her head a little. "What?"

Clea opened her mouth to speak, sighing and shaking her head. "Anyway. You said she was a Farstrider Recruit?" The Dark Ranger-General looked over to the elf in question. "How could our Queen see anything in her?"

"That's what I've been saying." Athrodar looked over to the young ranger. "Sylvanas apparently saved her during Arthas' attack. Maybe that has something to do with it."

When Sylvanas laughed at something Victoria said, the four of them all looked at each other. "What did you do to her?" Viraleth asked, turning to face Athrodar. "She has never laughed this often."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her. "What makes you think I have done something?" His surprise turned to a frown. "Hold on, since when was laughing such a bad thing?"

"Maybe she reminds our Queen of someone." Anya said, making the other three look at her once more.

"Who could she remind her of?" Clea asked. "She looks nothing like Alleria and if she wanted to see Vereesa, she knows where to find her."

Athrodar looked over to Viraleth who had returned his look, shaking her head at him when they both came to the same conclusion. It was someone she saw in her dream. "Perhaps she just remembers her from the time she saved her life." He said.

Viraleth shook her head. "She wouldn't go through all of this for someone she had already saved."

As their attentions were drawn on each other during their seemingly endless conversation, Serathea had made her way over to them and cleared her throat. "The Dark Lady wants to know what you're all up to."

All four of them looked over to the Night Elf before looking past her and towards Sylvanas and Victoria, seeing both elves watching the four of them. "Oh, you know... Just chatting." Anya said, kicking her foot back and forth.

Serathea nodded slowly, knowing she would have to be a fool to believe her. "The Queen would like to speak to you two." She pointed at both Athrodar and Viraleth.

"What about us?" Anya asked, sounding hurt that she was left out.

"She said you two can continue guarding the stables since you're already doing an amazing job."

Athrodar chuckled as he made his way towards his Queen with Viraleth in tow. "What do you reckon it's about?" The Dark Ranger asked him once Serathea had left them.

"What we think it's about." He replied, the pair of them bowing their heads to Sylvanas.

As the Banshee Queen stood up, she kissed Athrodar on the cheek before whispering in his ear. "Come with me." She turned her gaze towards Viraleth. "Keep an eye on the girl."

Viraleth, forever loyal to her Queen, bowed to her. "Will do, my Lady."

Once they were far enough away from everyone, Sylvanas hugged Athrodar tightly, burying her head in his chest. As soon as the Death Knight placed a hand on her back, he felt her shoulders begin to shake.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, instantly becoming concerned as they both dropped down to their knees. "Talk to me."

"It's her.." Sylvanas muttered, voice breaking with emotion. "That's our daughter over there with Viraleth." She wiped her eyes, though that didn't seem to help. "She looks exactly like her."

Athrodar frowned at her, wanting to believe his Queen but also finding it difficult to, having never seen their supposed daughter from her dream. "Are you certain? Maybe she just looks like someone from your past."

Sylvanas shook her head. "No, it's her." She wiped away more tears, looking at him and trying to calm herself down. "I know it's not our daughter, but my brain had given her a face I knew and it chose to give her _that_ face."

"Is that why you're keeping her attached to your hip?"

Sylvanas nodded. "She has no one, literally the last of her family... I felt sorry for her." She smiled a little at her consort. "And she looks like our daughter."

"But she's not though." Athrodar said, finding that it hurt him a little to say it. "We don't have a daughter, Sylvanas. It's just the universe playing a cruel trick."

She shook her head. "No.. She is here for a reason. She became a ranger for a reason. She looks like our daughter in my dream for a reason!" She saw Athrodar shake his head, knowing he wasn't believing her. "Do you not feel that subtle connection to her? Like she belongs with us?"

Athrodar continued to shake his head, remaining on his knees with her. "Don't do this... She isn't our daughter, she is just someone you saved in your past life." He kissed the top of her hand. "She is just another ranger who came to meet her hero, nothing more."

Sylvanas broke down into tears the moment he said what he did, almost as if his words were the final hit it took to knock down her wall of emotions. "I know what I saw.." She muttered against his chest, being held close to him.

"I know." He whispered, rubbing her back to calm her down whilst rocking back and forth slowly. "I know..."

They stayed together for close to ten minutes, giving Sylvanas enough time to let his words sink in, as well as her own. "I'm not sending her away..." She muttered. "Her parents died when she was young, she needs a role model to look up to and I'm going to be it."

Athrodar closed his eyes, surpressing a sigh and just keeping her close to him. "Are you sure that's wise, my Lady?"

"I'm not sending her away." She repeated. "And that's the last I will hear of it."

Athrodar watched her stand up and walk away from him, feeling his chest suddenly tighten as he realised that was one of the few times she had walked away from him. On top of that, she was obsessing over the recruit and for the first time in a long time, he wasn't the first person on her mind.

"It's nothing.." He told himself, standing up from where he knelt. "It will pass in a few days." Though a the words left his lips, he knew them to be a lie.

As he made his way towards the stables, Viraleth had caught up with him after Sylvanas had returned, seeing something was off with him. "Is it what we think?"

"She thinks it's our daughter." He replied, entering the stables and not noticing Anya and Clea had left. "She is blinded by that dream and thinks that ranger is our daughter."

Viraleth watched him climb onto his Death Charger, standing next to him and holding onto the reins to keep him stationary. "Now, does she think it is your daughter, or that it looks like her?"

"Both." He said, pulling the reins out of her hands.

She watched as both rider and horse slowly made their way out of the stables. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I'm going to scout the area, find any Alliance spies, small group of soldiers, anything just to clear my head."

The Dark Ranger stood in front of him, placing a hand on the Death Charger's nose. "You don't believe her, do you?"

"I want to." He really did. He wanted to see what his Queen could see, he wanted to see her as his daughter but he just couldn't. "It's just difficult to as she was the only one to see it."

Viraleth moved out of the way as he kicked his horse into moving forward, galloping out of the camp shortly after, heading south to find any Alliance to kill.

By the time Athrodar had returned, it was the middle of the night and everyone had fallen asleep. The Forsaken were keeping guard, as they had no need for sleep, and several of them bowed their heads as their Queen's consort rode past them.

As he stationed his skeletal horse in the stables, Viraleth had cleared her throat to get his attention, leaning up against one of the beams holding up the building.

"Any messages for me whilst I was gone?" He asked, stroking his horse's nose.

"Just one from the Warchief, telling you to report in the moment you returned."

He glanced over his shoulder and towards the Dark Ranger, keeping his hand on his Death Charger. "Did she even notice I was gone?"

Viraleth shook her head. "You were right. She is obsessing over her like she is her mother."

Athrodar closed his eyes and sighed. "I might as well see what the Warchief wants."

As he entered the Warchief's tent, he watched several of his officers leave, nodding his head slightly to Saurfang who matched his gaze evenly, nodding a little to him as well.

"You were just out scouting." Garrosh said, looking down at the map of the Eastern Kingdoms. "Did you go to Menethil Harbour?"

"No, Warchief. I was just checking our nearest surroundings, try to find any Alliance nearby." He saw Garrosh look up at him, apparently waiting for more information. "There were a few, though I took care of them."

Garrosh grunted, smiling at the idea of Alliance soldiers dying. "Good, this pleases me." He pointed towards Menethil Harbour on the map. "This is our next target. I need you to scout it out, report back when you have a head count."

Athrodar bowed his head. "Warchief." He span on his heel and walked out the tent, being joined by Viraleth the second he left.

"How long do you think it will take to get there?" She asked, following him to the stables once more.

"You're not coming." He told her, hearing a quick laugh coming from the Dark Ranger.

"Does the title 'Chief Scout' mean nothing to you?" She climbed on one of the skeletal horses just as he climbed onto his Death Charger. "I'm bored and you're about to do something I am very good at."

Athrodar smirked at her. "Fine, but we need to leave now. It's the dead of night and they will mostly be sleeping."

She shook her head, smiling at him telling her why they must leave. "I'm better at this than you, y'know. I know why we have to leave at this time."

* * *

"What happened to this place?" Viraleth pointed to the half sunken harbour, looking back at Athrodar. "The tide wouldn't do that."

The two of them sat on the mountainside overlooking the harbour, keeping out of sight from the patrolling guards beneath them.

Athrodar looked back at her. "You're right. That wasn't a natural flooding." His attention returned to the harbour below, spotting a patrolling guard. "There's number five."

Viraleth looked down to the guard, shaking her head. "No, that's still four. We counted him already."

Athrodar scoffed. "I count five. Look." He pointed to the harbour below. "One, two, three..." He paused for a few seconds seeing only four guards patrolling the town. "Okay, fine. There's four."

Viraleth held out her hand. "Pay up."

He made a sound of disgust, dropping a small sack of coins in her hand. "Stupid..."

"Get better at counting th.. No way."

Athrodar looked back down at the harbour, seeing a fifth torch. "Well... Looks like I get my money back, as well as yours."

Viraleth grumbled, handing over two sacks of coins. "You got lucky. We both know I was correct."

"Until you weren't."

A couple of hours passed by with next to no chatter between the two of them, only counting the number of guards and roaming citizens coming in and out of the inn.

"Half the town is underwater, yet the inn seems untouched." Athrodar shook his head. "Drunken luck."

Viraleth stared at the side of his face. "Are you going to do anything if our Queen continues this obsession with the ranger?"

Athrodar shifted on the rock he was now leaning on, being uncomfortable with the topic. "I don't know." He told her, quickly glancing at the ranger and seeing her eyes fixed on him. "What?"

"You know what." She said, pushing his arm. "What will you do?"

He groaned as she continued to push him. "I'll let it run its course." He finally said, moving away from her. "If she still, for some reason, sees her as a daughter, then I guess I'll have to live with it." He shrugged his shoulders. "And who knows, maybe one day I'll see her in the same light."

Viraleth nodded slowly, returning her gaze to the harbour below them. "What if you can't?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked over to him once more. "What if you can't live with it? What if her staying in Sylvanas' life like that is something you can't live with? Will you leave?"

Athrodar hadn't given it much thought. For someone who always used to look over his shoulder, waiting for whatever he had at the time to come crashing down, he hadn't thought about leaving Undercity and ultimately Sylvanas. "I... I don't know. It never crossed my mind."

Viraleth frowned. "Are you telling me you began to settle down?" She sat up looking down at him. "I spied on you for our Queen for years and you never stayed settled in one place." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Not even when that Magister was in your life."

"I had no reason to stay put." He said, standing up and looking down at her. "Come on, let's go."

Viraleth looked down at Menethil Harbour. "But we don't have an accurate head count."

"About twenty guards." He said, walking past her. "They normally use a quarter of their total guard count for night watch."

"How can you be so sure?"

He smirked, walking down the narrow path to their horses. "I was an assassin. I had to keep count of these things."

The two of them rode back to the Horde encampment, returning with very little interruptions on the ride back as well as realising nobody had known they left, except for the guards on duty.

As they stabled their horses, Viraleth told him she was going to find something to do, making it look like she had been there the whole time.

Athrodar on the other hand had made his way towards the Warchief's tent, noticing the lack of guards outside as well as the lack of talking inside. He poked his head in and saw the Warchief, though he was sleeping in his chair.

Athrodar looked around the outside of the tent, not seeing anyone coming towards or away from him and realising the time to relinquish Garrosh as Warchief came sooner rather than later.

As he closed the flaps to the tent, he placed a hand behind his back, gripping onto the Alliance dagger sheathed on his belt and slowly pulled it out, creeping slowly towards him.

As he stepped closer, he knew he had to speed up his movements because if Garrosh woke up to him slowly walking towards him with a dagger in hand, he needed to be close enough to strike before he called for his guards.

He span the knife around in his hand, quickly moving towards the sleeping Orc and stepping behind his chair, moving a hand towards his mouth to lift up his head and expose his neck.

Just as his hand was about to cover the orcs mouth, Garrosh shifted in his chair, making Athrodar withdraw the hand and curse silently. _I always hate this part_. He thought. _The tension between if they will wake up or not... Worst feeling in the world._

He moved his hand to his mouth once more, bringing the knife around the other side and resting it across his throat, stirring him out of his slumber. "What is the.. MmmMMMmm." Garrosh's mouth was covered by Athrodar's hand, muffling his voice.

"The Dark Lady sends her best." He whispered, slicing deep into the Orc's throat and watching as a fountain of blood poured out of it. He continued to muffle the Warchief's mouth, though was struggling against the strength he still possessed as his hand was seconds away from being torn away from his mouth, hearing him gurgle and choke as his blood began to drown him.

Plunging the dagger into the Orc's heart seemed to stop his struggles, pushing him off the chair and plunging the dagger into the Warchief's back, leaving the blade there as evidence.

The deed was done. Now all he had to do was escape and he would have gotten away with it. Quickly making his way to the entrance of the tent, he heard several shouts followed by the sound of people running to him, quickly looking at the back of the tent and running towards it.

Just as the first few guards entered the tent, Athrodar had slipped out the back, taking off his blood stained gloves and throwing them into the river under the bridge.

As he turned around, he saw Viraleth standing behind him, widening her eyes slowly. "What have you done?"

"What our Queen wanted." He said, walking past her and towards the southern entrance to the camp, slipping out unnoticed during all the chaos and finding some place far enough away before summoning his Death Charger, riding back into the camp as if arriving from a scouting trip.

Sylvanas, watching him ride back into camp, left Victoria's side after keeping watch over her whilst she slept and running over to Athrodar. "Where have you been?"

"Don't.. I know you didn't know I was gone." He climbed off his Death Charger, nodding over to the Warchief's tent. "Your wish has been granted." He said, pulling on the reins of his horse and guiding it to the stables. "The Warchief is dead."

Even though that was meant to be good news for her, she couldn't help but feel upset, taking hold of Athrodar's arm and keeping him from walking away. "Are you angry with me or something?"

Athrodar looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact. "I'm not angry with you." He pulled on the reins once more, continuing his walk to the stables. "I'm just concerned about you."

She caught up to him as he continued to walk away, leaning forward to look him in the eyes. "Why? What do you have to be concerned about?"

He sighed, stopping his movements. "I don't want you to get hurt, and I fear if you continue down this path with her." He pointed towards the tent holding Victoria. "You may get hurt."

She smiled at him, moving her arms around her consort and hugging him. "I love you. But I can handle it myself." She looked up at him, seeing his steeled focus on the stables. "Spend some time with her. You will feel that connection I do with her."

"I... I can't." He pulled on the reins once more, walking towards the stables and away from her.

"What are you so afraid of?!" She yelled as her patience wore thin, stopping him just outside the stables. "This what we wanted! Why won't you even try?"

"Because that's not our daughter!" He yelled back to her, pointing towards the tent once more, not acknowledging the curious stares the two of them were getting from several members of the Horde. "She may look like her, hell she may even sound like her, but I'm not related to her in anyway."

He walked his mount into the stables. "And I never will be." He yelled once more, putting the skeletal beast in between two others.

As he left the stables, Sylvanas was nowhere to be seen, looking to his left and towards the crowd of Horde gathering outside the Warchief's tent and deciding to blend in with them.

"The Warchief is dead." One of the officers said, Sergeant Nazgrim was his name and rank, a loyal Orc that Athrodar had seen in the past. "Slain by an Alliance coward in the middle of the night!" He yelled, holding up an Alliance dagger.

Athrodar surpressed a smile, knowing that he had gotten away with it. "Who will lead us now?" One Orc asked. "Do we return home?" Another asked, slowly causing panic in the ranks.

"No!" Athrodar shouted, making his voice heard by the whole camp. "We will not retreat from this one act of cowardice!" He pushed his way through the ranks of Horde, climbing onto a nearby box to look over the crowd. "We are the Horde!"

There were a few mumbles in the crowd, though none of them were too enthusiastic after the recent event. "I know what you are feeling." He said, looking over all of them. "It's the feeling we had as we battled the Lich King."

He saw a few heads look up at him, though most weren't interested. "Our leader was down, we had low numbers, but we continued to fight! Why? Because we wanted revenge for what he had done."

He pointed towards the Warchief's tent. "The Alliance have snuck into our camp and slain our leader, why? Because they fear us!" He saw several nods from the crowd. "A combined Horde scares the Alliance into paying off assassins to do a job they could not do themselves!"

Sylvanas looked out of her tent and towards Athrodar, watching him give some sort of speech to an ever growing crowd of Horde.

"Do you not want vengeance!? Do you not want to kill every Alliance scum you can find to honour your Warchief!? A Warchief that would have followed you into the depths of hell if you would follow him?"

Athrodar's attention turned towards the Warchief's tent. "I may not have seen eye to eye with Garrosh Hellscream, but he was the fiercest fighter I knew. He would have led the Horde to victory on this continent, because he knew you were all capable of achieving victory."

His attention returned to the crowd, seeing a fire burning within every single set of eyes looking up at him. "I may not have been welcome when I first joined the Horde, but I will prove my loyalty ten times over by killing every single Alliance filth I come across!"

The last sentence got a roar from the crowd, several of them hitting the bottom of their spears on the ground, making a rhythmic drumming sound. "Whoever is made Warchief, know this... You will be leading our people into many battles against the Alliance to honour the fallen hero of Northrend." Athrodar unsheathed his sword, pointing it towards Garrosh's body that was being taken by two shamans. "For Garrosh Hellscream! For the Horde!"

Sylvanas smirked as the crowd rallied behind Athrodar. "You may not think of yourself as a leader, my love... But you sure know how to rally people to a single cause."


	30. Chapter 30

**Meeting of Leaderships**

The leaders of the Horde had gathered in the Warchief's tent, sitting around the command table in the middle of it. Representing the Orcs was High Overlord Saurfang, with Sergeant Nazgrim standing by his side as an advisor.

Archdruid Hamuul Runetotem was standing in as advisor to Baine Bloodhoof, whilst Ranger-General Halduron was by Regent Lord Lor'Themar's side. Rokhan and Vol'jin were representing the Darkspear trolls whilst Trade Prince Gallywix sat with an engineer Athrodar didn't know, but had heard built the new Orgrimmar.

Athrodar sat next to Sylvanas during the meeting, sharing a few words before it started. "How are you?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

"I'm fine." He replied, keeping his gaze focused on the bloodied map in front of him. That was until Sylvanas took hold of his hand, making him smile a little and look over to her. "I love you."

She smiled, pressing her head against his. "I love you too."

Lor'Themar interrupted the two of them before anything more happened. "Lady Windrunner and... What is it we call you now?"

Athrodar smirked at the Regent Lord. "Just Athrodar."

The Regent Lord bowed his head slightly to him. "Well then, Athrodar, I want to say thank you for keeping the soldiers in line. If you didn't act when you did, we may have lost many of our soldiers through desertion."

Sylvanas watched the two of them shake hands before raising an eyebrow at the Regent Lord when he sat down next to the Death Knight, continuing their talks.

When their talk was lasting longer than a couple of minutes, she began to pull on Athrodar's cloak to get his attention and failing. "Feeling left out, Lady Windrunner?"

The Banshee Queen looked up to Halduron who stood behind her. "No." She looked over to both Athrodar and Lor'Themar, sighing and nodding. "Okay, yes."

"Well if it's all the same to you," he said, pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down. "He hasn't stopped talking about your Death Knight since his little speech a couple hours ago."

"Oh?" Sylvanas sat up, suddenly interested in the politics of her closest ally. "What did he say?"

"He rattled on about underestimating him, and something about being lucky he has chosen to serve the Horde." Halduron smirked at the Banshee Queen. "Though we both know he isn't here for the Horde."

Sylvanas' gaze left Halduron and moved down to her hand that rest on her lap. "Recent events may challenge that point of view." Realising she wasn't acting like her strong self, she waved away her last comment and straightened her back. "Forget what I said, you're right about the other reason he is here."

Halduron knew better than to believe her, though he wasn't in any position to question her. He tapped a finger on the table, looking over to the bloodstain on the map. "What do you think of all this?"

"It's not how he would have wanted to die." Sylvanas said, looking over to the bloodstain. "He believed in honour and was killed in the most dishonourable way. The Alliance will regret making that move."

"Are we so certain it was the Alliance?" He asked, watching Sylvanas for a reaction and getting none other than a raised eyebrow.

"Did you miss the Alliance dagger in his back?"

"An assassin leaving behind a clue?" He shook his head. "Your Death Knight was an assassin, surely he knows that is a terrible mistake."

"Perhaps they were leaving a message." She said, glancing over to Athrodar. "An Alliance dagger buried in the back of our Warchief is a strong move to show they're not afraid of us."

"Or the Alliance dagger forces us to continue this fight until the very end." Halduron looked over to Athrodar. "Like I said, your Death Knight was an assassin."

Sylvanas watched the Ranger-General stand up and walk away from her, the Banshee Queen keeping the illusion of calmness visible on the outside whilst she was screaming on the inside.

Athrodar looked over his shoulder momentarily and saw Sylvanas was picking at the table, placing a hand over the top of hers. "It's my turn to ask. Are you okay?"

She leaned close to him, keeping her head and voice low. "I think Halduron knows." She told him, not looking over to the Ranger-General. "But he seems uncertain, so we could out manoeuvre him in the up coming meeting."

"Nobody saw me." Athrodar said, keeping his voice equally as low. "I left the camp unnoticed, summoned my horse and rode in as if I was coming back from a scouting mission. A mission Saurfang knew I was on, or at the very least saw me go into Garrosh's tent to accept it."

Sylvanas nodded slowly. "A few members of the Horde saw us yelling as you were stabling your horse." She looked up to him and recieved a kiss on her lips, moaning lightly as she had unknowingly missed his touch. "What was that for?"

"One, it was an apology for yelling at you." He kissed her again. "And that one was for securing me an alibi."

She took hold of his hand, placing her other one over the top. "I haven't been the best Queen to my consort and I apologise for that."

Athrodar shook his head. "No, you don't need to apologise. I'm the one who hasn't even tried to see what you see." He smiled at her. "If she does look like our daughter, I will give her a chance."

Sylvanas smiled back at him, squeezing his hand. "Thank you."

Athrodar watched as other Horde leaders entered the tent, leaning closer to his Queen. "Does she know at least? The real reason you are keeping her close?"

"She doesn't." Sylvanas whispered l him, watching Saurfang stand just as he was about to speak. "I don't know if I can tell her."

As Saurfang began to explain why they were here and go into detail about what had happened, Athrodar leaned over to Sylvanas, keeping his attention on the Orc. "Perhaps she will be happy her hero has taken such an interest in her."

Sylvanas noticed their hands were still intertwined under the table, looking down at them momentarily. "Or perhaps she will try to distance herself when I tell her."

"We will discuss what to do now that our Warchief is dead." Saurfang told them, his voice carrying around the room. "Then, no matter the outcome, we will need to elect a new Warchief."

Athrodar looked around the table, watching most of them nod to Saurfang's proposal, whilst those that didn't whispered to their advisors or race leaders. "Here comes a long meeting." Athrodar whispered to Sylvanas, looking over to her and watching her nod.

"Let's hope it's a productive one."

* * *

The meeting had gone on for an hour, though the discussion on what had happened felt like it had gone on for an eternity. Halduron had surprisingly kept quiet about his thoughts on Athrodar the moment Sylvanas explained her whereabouts when the Warchief died. She had told them about Athrodar riding back from a scouting mission after the assassination had already taken place, arguing with him about something that seemed childish now.

"Da guards were not outside da tent." Vol'jin said, leaning forward on his chair.

"Then where were they?" Athrodar asked, picking at a loose splinter on the table. "Because if they weren't on guard, they're as much to blame as the Alliance."

"You can't mean that." Archdruid Hamuul said, looking over to Athrodar.

"I do mean it." Athrodar stood up, looking over to the Archdruid. "If they were on guard, then perhaps our Warchief would still be alive."

"Then if you feel so strongly about this, how would you punish them?" The Archdruid stared at the Death Knight, watching Athrodar look around the table and down to Sylvanas who kept her face neutral.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Sylvanas was using her hands to sign to him under the table. They were simple signs, but they told him what he needed to say. "We kill them." He said, looking up at the Archdruid. "They got our Warchief killed, so their lives should be forfeit."

A few heads began to nod, but both Hamuul and Baine were shocked he had suggested such a drastic action. "What if they had a good excuse to leave their posts?" Saurfang asked, looking over to Athrodar. "We can't jump to conclusions, or to such a punishment when we don't know the full picture."

"Saurfang is right." Vol'jin said. "Wait until we know da full picture before you jump to killin' dem."

Sylvanas pulled Athrodar down slowly, leaning closer to him once he was sitting next to her. "You're trying too hard." She whispered to him. "They all believe the Alliance are behind it. Just stay quiet for now unless they ask you something."

"What we do need to talk about, is what we do now." Lor'Themar looked around at everyone. "We gathered here because our Warchief wanted to fight the Alliance, backed up by Lady Windrunner, he had begun something that inevitably cost him his life." The Regent Lord looked over to Sylvanas. "Since this was your plan to get us all here, why don't you tell us."

"It's no lie that I was looking to take the fight to the Alliance. They had attacked my Rangers the moment their wall collapsed." She looked over to Athrodar. "Even daring to take my consort's life once or twice."

She looked back over to Lor'Themar, turning in her chair a little. "We had a ceasefire during the Northrend Campaign, one that I was looking to carry over and have talks with Greymane."

"So you were attacked by the Alliance first, and you deciding to retaliate by taking Gilneas from them, as well as Southshore, Aerie Peak and Stromgarde?" The Regent Lord tapped his fingers on the table, staring at her. "Isn't that enough?"

Sylvanas chuckled. "It may have been, until they killed our Warchief." She looked around the table, looking each leader and advisor in the eyes. "You tell me if that's a fair trade. Or do you want to claim Ironforge and Stormwind too?"

Sergeant Nazgrim stood up this time. "Lady Windrunner is right. We shouldn't return home because our Warchief was killed, we should give the mantle to someone who will lead us into battle and claim those two cities for the Horde."

Athrodar smiled a little as several agreements were shared, Prince Gallywix and his advisor, Sylvanas, Halduron, Rokhan and oddly enough Baine. He had thought the Tauren wouldn't be so open to war in this way, maybe following in his fathers footsteps and pursue peace with the other faction.

"If war is what it will take to avenge our Warchief," Vol'jin said, standing up from his chair and placing one hand in the table. "Den I will stand with da rest of you."

"Cairne wanted peace with the Alliance." Hamuul said, standing up this time. "But after hearing several times that the Alliance had slain our Warchief, a Warchief that executed an officer who killed innocent Druids." He shook his head, the braids on his chin swaying side to side due to that simple motion. "I don't think there will be peace and if my Chieftain wants war, I won't stand in his way."

Athrodar nodded his head slowly, knowing the majority wanted war and it would pressure the final two, Saurfang and Lor'Themar into agreeing with the rest of them.

Once the two of them did agree with going to war, Saurfang reminded them that they needed to elect a Warchief, something that suddenly dawned on everyone that it could change their lives.

"How do we choose?" Athrodar said, having kept quiet once told to do so. "Who even wants to be the Warchief first of all?"

"I don't think anybody wants to be Warchief." Lor'Themar said, looking over to the Death Knight. "The fear of dying will keep everyone silent about wanting such a role."

"Then we elect one we think is suitable for the task." Hamuul told them.

Knowing his part in the meeting was all but over, Athrodar began to zone out as they all said who they wanted for Warchief, not listening to each person saying who they would elect.

That was until he heard a name that made him curious, looking over to the troll that said it. "I don't trust you, Lady Windrunner." Vol'jin said, sighing and rubbing his chin. "But I want what is best for the Horde, and if that means trusting our safety with someone who has been fighting with and against the Alliance her whole life, then I vote for Sylvanas."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at the troll, turning his attention to Sylvanas who didn't look as surprised as he did. "Well, that was unexpected." He whispered to her, hearing Rokhan give the same name and reason as the Darkspear Chieftain.

Sylvanas took hold of his hand when Halduron was the next to say his choice. "I didn't expect both Trolls to say my name." She whispered to him, looking over to Halduron who was taking his time. "If they both vote for me..."

Athrodar smirked when she began to squeeze his hand tightly. "Don't worry." He whispered back. "If you're voted Warchief, then nobody will stand in the way of our conquest."

Both Halduron and then Lor'Themar said her name, explaining that they both knew her for years and that, despite her 'out there' methods not being something everyone agreed with, she cared for her people.

Then it was Athrodar's turn, standing up and tapping his finger on the table, laughing lightly just as he was about to speak. "There's no real surprise that I'm going to choose Sylvanas."

He looked down at her, feeling a sudden warm feeling as she smiled up at him. "I have to agree with everything that has been said about her. She cares for her people, she will care for the Horde and make sure it survives this war."

He looked back up and over to the rest of the Horde leaders. "Again, I know it's predictable, but she knows this enemy, this land and I believe with the right support, she will avenge our Warchief."

Once he sat down, Sylvanas stood up and sat back down quicker than the rest of them. "Simply put, Athrodar because of his speech a few hours ago managed to rallied a wavering Horde, keeping them united when they were about to leave."

Athrodar watched her sit down, sighing a little when the next person stood up, though it was aimed at his Queen. "I told you I didn't want to be Warchief."

She leaned closer to him, smirking when he looked annoyed. "That's okay, neither did I."

As the rest of them listed off who they wanted as Warchief, Sylvanas still had the most votes with five whilst the next closest was Vol'jin with three and Athrodar with one. The last three to vote were Trade Prince Gallywix as well as both Baine and Hamuul.

All Sylvanas needed was one more person to choose her to have majority vote. Something that wasn't difficult as Gallywix was next and he had an obsession with both money and women.

Athrodar leaned back in his chair, folding his arms and waiting for the rest of the votes to come in. He looked to his right and towards Gallywix, hearing the inevitable vote for Sylvanas and smirking at the predictability of it.

The final two votes went the same way with Baine saying his father trusted Sylvanas enough to speak to Thrall to allow her into the Horde. Hamuul agreed with his chieftain, saying that if Baine trusts her, he trusts her.

Saurfang stood up, looking over to Sylvanas who remained calm, keeping her face neutral as the Orc began to tell her she was voted as Warchief by majority. Although she made it clear it wasn't something she wanted, deep down she knew if she was made Warchief, she had free range to do what she wanted.

"You are named Warchief by popular vote, Lady Windrunner." Saurfang said, looking around the table and getting a nod back from everyone individually. "As someone who has seen more than one Warchief ritual, I will help the shaman with the blessing."

Whilst the ritual was going on, all the Horde leaders had returned to their people to inform them about the meeting. Athrodar had gathered as many of the Dark Rangers as he could as well as Nathanos and the other Forsaken officers.

"We are continuing with our attack on the Alliance." He said, pacing in front of their Queen's tent. "As you know, the Warchief is dead."

"By the Alliance, right?" Viraleth asked.

"Yes. By the Alliance." His focus was on the Dark Ranger, though he continued to pace. "The reason I am telling you this and not our Queen is because she has been voted as our next Warchief by myself and the other leaders of the Horde."

Anya cheered out loud, making the majority of the Dark Rangers look over to her and silently curse at her.

Clea pushed her, shaking her head. "Do you see anyone else cheering?"

Anya looked around, lowering her head. "Sorry." She told Athrodar, kicking the dirt beneath her foot. "Continue."

"That was it. We're going to continue fighting the Alliance with Sylvanas as our leader." He began to walk into the tent, stopping as he pushed open one flap. "Oh, and we're going to attack Menethil Harbour in two days. The Qu.. Warchief will go into detail about it tomorrow."

Viraleth watched Athrodar walk into her Queen's tent, following him in shortly after. "That's what you did when I found you, wasn't it?"

"Please.. You can't tell me you didn't know that was going to happen." Athrodar sat down on the bed, taking off his belt. "Sylvanas tells you almost everything."

Viraleth widened her eyes. "You're right... She did tell me about that. How did I forget?"

"It's been a busy couple of weeks. I'm not surprised it slipped your mind." Athrodar took off his shoulder guards, placing them down by his belt. "Besides, she wouldn't have told you unless she knew you were trusted with such a big secret."

"Still," she said, sitting down beside him. "I wouldn't normally forget something as important as that."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." He glanced over to the Dark Ranger, seeing her frown remain as she thought about what else she may have forgotten. "Look, I promised Sylvanas that I would give that recruit a chance. Why don't you join me, get to know her at the same time as I do and then we compare notes."

Viraleth tilted her head. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because our Queen seems adamant about keeping her here." He shrugged his shoulders as he stood up from the bed. "I suppose we don't really have much of a choice."

Leaving the tent, Athrodar looked over to the Warchief's tent and saw Sylvanas was already making her way over to him, walking at first until she saw her consort standing outside her tent and decided to sprint towards him.

Once she was close enough, she threw herself at Athrodar, both holding onto each other tightly. "There's my Warchief." Athrodar said, kissing her once and recieving several in return.

"This wasn't part of our initial plan." She told him, looking into his eyes. "But that doesn't matter now as we are practically untouchable." Placing a hand on his face, she smiled when he pressed his cheek against it, knowing he had missed her touch over the last few days. "No one will send you away. You're mine."

Viraleth slowly walked out the tent, interrupting Athrodar just as he was about to speak. "Sorry, just going to see this recruit everyone is talking about."

Sylvanas watched her leave, feeling herself get lifted by Athrodar and giggling when she was high enough to wrap her legs around his waist. "My, someone is in a playful mood."

Athrodar began to walk into the tent, having several kisses planted on his face as he walked towards the bed, planning to drop her down in it. Sylvanas had other plans as she dragged him down with her.

"We have the Horde in our hands," he said, taking off his tunic. "Soon we will start taking land away from the Alliance," he took off one boot. "And I am sleeping with the most beautiful Warchief the Horde has seen." He took off his other boot. "All achieved in a single days work."

"That's not entirely true." She said, stopping him from kissing her neck.

"What part?"

She smirked at him. "Thrall was the most beautiful Warchief."

Athrodar shook his head, chuckling lightly and moving back down to her neck, planted light kisses along it. "I love you."

She let out a small moan as he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck, holding him closer. "I love you too."


	31. Chapter 31

**Taking the Wetlands**

Athrodar sat back on his chair, propping his booted feet up on the table and fingered the tip of his blade in boredom. This was to be the first of many war councils with the Generals of the Horde, including Saurfang and Clea as well as the new Warchief.

He had been told he had to attend every meeting, no matter what it was, because he was the Warchief's mate. She had also wanted him there because she wanted him to co-lead with her someday.

One person who was attending the war council that surprised everyone was Victoria. When Athrodar and Clea expressed their concerns, Sylvanas told them that the young ranger was there to learn and that hopefully, one day, she would be a General the newly appointed Warchief could rely on.

Whilst they all stood around the table, mapping out a plan for Menethil Harbour and the Wetlands as a whole, Athrodar began to chuckle when their attention turned to the port town.

"Something you would like to share?" Sylvanas asked, all of the Generals in the room and her new, for want of a better word, pet looked over to him.

"Menethil Harbour is a ghost town." He told them, looking up from the dagger in his hand. "You can send five of your best fighters in there and it would be an unfair fight on those guards."

"What do you suggest then?" Sylvanas looked down at the map, getting ready to move a few pieces around.

"First of all, I wouldn't send one hundred fighters." He looked over to the other side of the table, where they were all standing. "Twenty at most. If you can get the drop on them, numbers won't matter."

Sylvanas moved a couple of statues away from Menethil Harbour, looking to the opposite side of the table once more. "Anything else?"

"Half the town is submerged in water." He told them, going back to inspecting his dagger. "Take that into consideration when attacking it." He looked around the room shortly after telling them, only just realising all twelve of Sylvanas' Royal Guard were stationed in the tent.

"Is that all?" She asked, watching him continue to look around the tent.

"That's all I can tell you." He said, turning his attention towards the entrance of the tent when the wind blew one of the flaps open. "Oh, and they have an inn." He added, looking back over to her. "The town looks depressing from above, so I can only imagine most of the guards are a little tipsy."

"Thank you." She said, smirking when her doubts about his helpfulness vanished. "So they're lightly guarded, half the town is submerged in water and they aren't going to be fully aware of their surroundings."

Clea watched her Queen and now Warchief look over to her, already knowing the question. "I can take nine of my sisters and secure it for you, my Lady."

"Good." Sylvanas looked back down at the map. "Now we need a way to transport everything through this swamp."

"Warchief, if I may?" Saurfang spoke up after her concern was laid out for everyone. "It's been an age since I travelled these lands, but I think I can remember a route through it."

"Go on.." She said with intrigue, a little thankful she had such a veteran as one of her top Officers.

"The whole journey through the Wetlands will take a day, maybe two at most due to the terrain." He pointed to the roads on the map. "Thankfully the Alliance have continued using the roads we mapped out, but they didn't place down the caves and camps we used."

Halduron, being Ranger-General of Silvermoon, was also amongst them. "I can send a few scouts ahead to look, they will report back if they see anything."

"Oh! Hah.. I almost forgot." Athrodar stood up and leaned over the table, stabbing his dagger into a clearing on the map. "It's not marked on the map, which is why I only just remembered." He sat back down, pointing to his blade. "Alliance outpost, not too big but it's on the path to Menethil Harbour."

Sylvanas watched him prop his feet back on the table, placing a throwing knife in his hand this time and spinning it on his finger tip, watching him concentrate on balancing it. "How many are in this outpost?"

"Ten, maybe fifteen. No inn and I think at least half have have a gun of some sort." He smirked when he spun the knife faster, still keeping it balanced on the tip of his finger. "I'd watch out for them, you can't really dodge a bullet."

Sylvanas sighed, shaking her head and looking back down at the map. "I suppose we should send a second team with you, Clea. They will help you clear out this outpost and maybe Menethil Harbour should you need it."

The Dark Ranger-General nodded. "It couldn't hurt, my Lady."

"Ah, also!" Athrodar said, flipping his knife before catching the blade end and throwing it into the map, close to his dagger. "Orc encampment there. It's small, maybe a handful of fighters, but if we can get them to join us, they might lead us through this swamp... Bog... Marsh thing."

"How do you know this?" Saurfang asked, watching the bored Death Knight sit down once more.

"I went out on my own, an hour before I was sent to scout Menethil Harbour." He saw Sylvanas raise an eyebrow at him, not knowing he done that. "I thought about making contact, but I wasn't out there to do that."

Saurfang nodded, looking over to Sylvanas. "It couldn't hurt to talk to them, Warchief. They may even join us in our fight."

Sylvanas continued to stare at Athrodar, not quite knowing what to do about his admittance to leaving the camp without telling her. It may have been nothing, but something was eating away at her as it was shortly after her telling him about Victoria looking like their daughter from her dream.

"Warchief?" Saurfang repeated, snapping her out of her deep state of thinking.

"Yes, we will send a band of orcs to talk to them." She looked over to Saurfang. "Perhaps they will recognise your rank in the Horde and help us."

Saurfang saluted to her, pounding his chest with his fist. "It will be an honour, Warchief."

Athrodar sat there in silence for the rest of the meeting, occasionally looking over to the battle map as the pieces were being set. They had a discussion about another outpost in the area called Greenwarden's Grove, a Kaldorei outpost in the middle of the Wetlands.

They all settled on attacking with full force and camping there for the night, continuing their march through the Wetlands the next day.

Once the meeting concluded, Athrodar remained in the tent after being told to stay, looking towards the entrance and noticing it was night out. "How long were we in here?" He asked, turning his attention to Sylvanas.

"Longer than you think." She said, keeping Victoria in there with them. "Do you know why I told you to attend all my meetings?" She asked him, slowly walking around the table whilst keeping one finger on it, tracing a long line around the edge.

"Because you want me to co-lead the Horde with you someday." He smirked, watching her slow and strangely seductive movements. "And because I am your consort, it's expected of me."

"Both true, but that's not the real reason." She leaned on the side of the table, fully aware Victoria was still in the tent. "I want you here at every meeting because I can't stand being alone with all of them." She rolled her eyes when Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, I know Clea is there, but I'm not sleeping with her."

"I'm fine with going to all of these meetings, as long as you don't mind me lounging around the whole time." He tapped his fingers on the table, glancing over to the young ranger at the other side of the table.

"Speak to her." She whispered to him, nodding over to the young ranger.

Athrodar narrowed his eyes at Sylvanas, watching as she beckoned Victoria over. "Don't force this..." He muttered.

"What if she wants to get to know you?" Sylvanas asked him, smiling down at the young ranger before spinning her around to face him, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Will you deny her the chance to get to know her tutor?"

Before Athrodar could argue his way out of both the corner he was in as well as his new position as tutor to this recruit, both women took a step forward. "Lady Windrunner has told me you are the best trainer for new Rangers."

He shot his Queen a quick glare, who smiled back down to him. "Apparently so." He said, looking down at his newest student. "Just so you know, it won't be easy."

She shook her head. "I didn't join because I thought it would be easy, Lord Windrunner."

Whilst Athrodar looked surprised at his new name, Sylvanas couldn't help but laugh. "He's not a Lord, or a Windrunner." She looked over to him. "Unless he wants to be?" She saw him shake his head. "No? Okay, then he's just Athrodar."

"Oh no, please... Make me sound a lot less accomplished than I am."

Sylvanas stuck her tongue out at him, pushing the Farstrider Recruit forward a little. "Don't break her."

"I'll try not to..." He muttered, watching his Queen walk out the tent, leaving him with the embarrassed recruit. "It was an honest mistake, don't stress over it."

She watched him stand up, moving out of his way when he began to walk over to the other side of the table to pull out his blades from the map. "Can you teach me how to do that thing with your knife?"

"I don't think Sylvanas gave you to me so I could teach you how to spin a knife on the tip of your finger." He walked past her and out of the tent, being closely followed by Victoria. "You know our training doesn't start now, right?"

"Lady Windrunner told me to stay close to you whilst we're camped."

Athrodar sighed, shaking his head and walking towards the Dark Rangers barracks tent. "Stay here. The Dark Rangers don't like the living coming in here."

"Lady Windrunner told me you would say that, so she said that's not true and I had to stay close. Even in there."

Athrodar silently cursed, walking into the tent and coming across Anya who instantly made her way over to the two of them. "No way! Where's my recruit?"

Athrodar began to grin when Anya inspected her closely. "Here, she is yours."

Before Victoria could argue, Anya had thrown herself at the young ranger, hugging her tightly. "Thank you!" The Dark Ranger yelled, pulling Victoria away from him and towards the armory tent next door.

Half an hour had passed since Athrodar dropped off the recruit with Anya, sitting on top of the walled bridge they crossed a couple days ago. Viraleth had joined him five minutes into his time on the bridge, opting to remain silent after two minutes of talking.

Their backs were facing the camp so they didn't see Sylvanas approaching them with Victoria. It was only when she cleared her throat did they both realise their Queen was there.

"Oh good, you found her." Athrodar said, watching her glare at him. "Or not."

Viraleth looked over her shoulder, seeing both her Queen and Victoria standing below them. "What's going on?"

"I told you, not even an hour ago, that you were going to train her." Sylvanas moved behind the young ranger, placing her hands on her shoulders. "You weren't told to drop her into Anya's lap and leave her there."

Viraleth smirked at him. "You didn't?" She saw him try to suppress a smile. "Oh that poor girl... You know what Anya is like."

"Hey, it was a good idea at the time." He whispered to the Dark Ranger, looking down at a less than impressed Sylvanas. "Okay, I apologise.. I shouldn't have done that."

Sylvanas pointed to the ground in front of her, waiting for Athrodar to stand where she was pointing. "I told you to watch over her."

"Actually, you said I was her tutor." He saw her glare intensify, lowering his head. "Sorry, you're right."

Sylvanas squeezed the young ranger's shoulders. "Next time he does this, tell him what I told you."

Victoria nodded. "I will do, Lady Windrunner."

Athrodar widened his eyes at the two of them. "Tell me what?"

"Look after her. Train her and don't lose her." She pushed the ranger forward. "Otherwise you will be sorry."

"I'll look after and train her." He said, repeating her commands.

"Good." Sylvanas said, smiling and kissing him lightly. "But not now, it's the middle of the night and she should be sleeping."

Victoria bowed her head. "Lady Windrunner is right. I am getting tired and I should retire for the night." She turned around and bowed to Athrodar. "I look forward to training with you."

Once Victoria left, Sylvanas punched him in the arm. "Ow?"

"The next time you leave her with Anya, I will personally hunt you down and make sure she is attached to your hip."

Athrodar grinned at her. "An interesting way to make me get to know her."

Sylvanas stepped forward, pressing her forehead against his and moving her arms around his neck. "I don't want to push her on you. But you did say you would get to know her."

Athrodar moved his arms around her waist, slowly swaying side to side. "I know I did, but I was thinking in my own time."

"Your own time could take weeks." She kissed him lightly, staring into his eyes. "Just talk to her. It doesn't have to be anything special... A few words whilst you're teaching her."

"About that..." His mouth was covered by her hand, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You'll love it." She whispered, replacing her hand with her lips, ignoring the sounds Viraleth was making to show she was still there.

* * *

"We need to attack now."

Sylvanas shook her head, looking down to Sergeant Nazgrim from atop her skeletal horse. "We need to make sure everyone is in place before we start."

Athrodar moved his Death Charger forward, stopping by her side. "I know this is your first time commanding the entire Horde, but we may not need to set up like we're invading a city."

"I know. I'm just trying to minimise casualties whilst maximising our overall attack." She glanced over to him. "I have been doing this longer than you, remember?"

Athrodar bowed his head a little. "You're right, my Queen. I will leave you to it."

"Don't go too far." She said, looking over her shoulder. "You still have to look after her."

"I will." He replied, mumbling to himself as he stopped his horse next to two people he hadn't seen in a while. "Wilfred, Alonso. How are things?"

"Good to see you, Athrodar." Alonso said with a nod. "I thought you had given us up for Serathea."

Athrodar smirked. "Please, you're my first two guards. Plus you're both connected to me, so I have to make sure you're still alive, otherwise who knows what that will do to me."

"To think, one year ago we were fighting the Worgen." Wilfred told them both, looking towards Greenwarden's Grove. "We will keep our Queen and Warchief safe in the fight to come."

Athrodar clapped his hands on their shoulders. "Good."

Just as he began to ride further down the army, Halduron and his scouts began to whistle bird calls, signalling to them that everyone was in place. "Go, now! Claim this Grove for the Horde!"

Athrodar watched the Horde rush past him, spotting Victoria out in the crowd and kicking his Death Charger into action. As he neared his recruit, he realised he was closing in on Greenwarden's Grove at the same time, ducking out the way as an arrow whistled past him.

He pulled his Death Charger around, stopping it in front of Victoria and climbing down from it, looking down at her. "Stay close and don't do anything stupid, got it?"

She nodded, widening her eyes and pulling him down as soon as a volley of arrows flew past them. "Were you hit?"

He looked over his body then over hers, patting her arm. "Let's go, the fight isn't happening on the outskirts."

They got further into the Grove, stepping over the dead Night Elves that were caught between all three attacking sides. "Find Sylvanas." He told the recruit, hearing her begin to argue. "I know she said I have to look after you, but I'm the Captain of her Royal Guard, my place is with her."

Victoria nodded slowly. "Okay. I will help you find her."

By the time they reached her, the fighting had all but finished with only a few skirmishes going on here or there. "I see you made it." The Banshee Queen said, looking down at the young ranger.

"I saved his life." Victoria said, turning to face Athrodar. "A volley of arrows were coming towards us and I pulled him to the ground."

"Oh?" Sylvanas smirked at her consort. "She saved your life?"

"Only because I was distracted trying keep her safe." He saw her smirk was still on her face, rolling his eyes and walking away. "You know what... I just remembered I have to do that thing."

Sylvanas' smirk turned into a smile, watching him walk away. "Come, I have a few things I need to do before we set up camp."


	32. Chapter 32

**Training Day**

Dawn had arrived the day after the Horde took Greenwarden's Grove and Athrodar was standing over a sleeping elf, watching her closely. "Get up."

Victoria groaned, holding onto a pillow she was sleeping next to. "Later.."

Athrodar dropped a sword on top of her. "Now."

She groaned once more. "Can't I eat first?"

"You'll eat later. For now, I will see what you can do."

Victoria watched him walk out of her tent, rubbing her eyes and feeling groggy after being rudely woken up. "But I'm hungry..."

Athrodar stood outside the tent for close to ten minutes before his recruit slowly shuffled out, raising an eyebrow as she shuffled past him with messy hair. "Tomorrow, you will fix your hair before you come out."

The young ranger let out a long sigh. "Fine..."

Watching her turn around to face him, Athrodar swung his sword and knocked the blade in her hand several feet away from her. "Pick it up."

"Come on, at least let me wake up first."

"Pick it up." He repeated, sheathing his sword and moving his hands behind his back. "Pick it up and strike me."

Victoria moved over to her sword, bending over to pick it up and feeling a sharp push from behind, knocking her to the floor. "What the hell!?" She cried, brushing the dirt off of herself. "I was picking it up!"

"And in doing so, you weren't looking out for me." He kicked the sword up with the tip of his boot, catching it and offering it back to Victoria. "Take it."

Tentatively, she took the sword out of his hands and held it up to him. "Now what?"

"Attack." He simply said, moving his hand to a dagger on his back.

As she charged forward, Athrodar grabbed her wrist with one hand, stopping the sword from hitting him and pulling his dagger around to lay it inches from her throat. Victoria looked down at it the best she could, widening her eyes at the closeness of it.

Athrodar retracted the blade, pushing his recruit back several paces and slowly making his way over to her. "Hold out the sword, like you're in a fighting stance."

When she did, she saw him inspect her closely, watching him watch her. "Now what?"

"Hmm..." He rubbed his chin, pulling his dagger out and striking the middle of the blade, knocking it out of her hand.

"How the..." She muttered.

"Your stance is okay, but you're holding the sword like you're afraid of it." He stood next to her. "Pick it up."

Just like before, she bent over to pick it up and was knocked over by Athrodar, falling flat on her face and letting out a frustrated groan. "Stop knocking me over!" She yelled, picking herself back up.

"I will stop when you stop me." He kicked the sword up once more, handing it to her and feeling her yank it out of his grip, making him smirk.

Viraleth had joined Sylvanas as the training continued in front of them, grinning at the frustrated recruit. "He seems to be enjoying this more than I thought he would." The Dark Ranger said, glancing over to her Queen.

"When I told him to get to know her, this isn't what I meant." Sylvanas took a step forward, being held back by Viraleth. "What?"

"You're only going to annoy him, my Lady." Viraleth looked over to Athrodar. "You said he was her tutor, this is how he teaches... Apparently."

"By bullying her?"

Viraleth raised an eyebrow at the Warchief. "My Lady, look carefully at what he is doing. He knocks her over to teach her to be more aware. He knocks the sword out of her hand so she learns to hold it properly."

"I know all of this." She told the Dark Ranger. "But does he have to be so rough on her?"

Viraleth smirked the moment Athrodar knocked the blade out of her hand. "He can't go soft on her. She won't learn anything then."

Athrodar looked over to the sword he kicked away from her. "Pick it up." He calmly said, pointing his sword to it.

"Why am I learning how to use a sword anyway!?" She yelled at him, getting angrier the longer he kept silent. "Well?"

Athrodar pointed to the sword. "Pick it up."

There was a loud sound of frustration that escaped her before she walked over to pick up her sword, going to bend over to pick it up and remembering the last two times she had done it. Smiling a little, she faced him when she picked it up and slowly crouched down, keeping her eyes on the Death Knight.

"Hah! I'm not falling for your tricks again."

Athrodar took a quick step forward, feigning a sprint and startling her enough to make her fall backwards in surprise. "Get up."

Victoria threw her sword across the camp in anger. "This is stupid! I'm not learning anything with you knocking me over or hitting the sword out of my hand all the time!"

Athrodar looked over to the sword she threw, letting out a small sigh and pointing his own sword towards it. "Pick it up."

"No! If you want the sword to be picked up so badly, how about you pick it up!" Victoria began to walk away from him. "This was a waste of my time."

Athrodar looked over to Sylvanas and Viraleth, shaking his head at them and walking over to the sword. "This was a waste of time for both of us." He muttered to himself.

Before Viraleth could say anything to her, Sylvanas ran over to Victoria and began to talk to her privately. The Dark Ranger sighed deeply, looking over to Athrodar and shrugging at him.

Making his way over to the Dark Ranger, he shook his head and began to laugh all of a sudden. "She is just as hot headed as Sylvanas when something doesn't go her way."

"I think I'd yell at you if you kept kicking me into the dirt and knocking the sword out of my hand." She held up her hands when he was about to argue his reasoning. "Hey, I know it's the only way she will learn, but expect her to be frustrated."

"Oh I'm fully aware she will be frustrated. She has proved she can learn as well." He looked over to both Sylvanas and Victoria, watching his recruit explain something to the Warchief angrily. "She is just a little hot headed."

"Completely different to how we saw her on day one." Viraleth pointed out, looking over to them as well. "How good is she with the bow?"

"No idea." He glanced over to the Dark Ranger. "She has to be better at it than the sword."

"Perhaps we'll find out tomorrow." Viraleth said, patting him on the arm. "The rest of the camp will wake up soon, then you have a meeting to plan the next stage of this campaign."

This time Athrodar let out a frustrated groan. "Why did you have to remind me."

"Oh hush, you big baby. You don't do anything in them anyway." She smirked at him when he questioned her. "Clea told me."

* * *

Sylvanas and Athrodar sat at either end of a long table they found in the former Kaldorei town. Whilst the Banshee Queen hated being that far away from him, Athrodar chose to sit as close to the exit as he could.

In between them sat all the other Generals and Officers, discussing their next move in this campaign. "I will send scouts south and into Loch Modan." Halduron said, bowing his head to the Warchief.

"I will send a few of my Dark Rangers with you." Sylvanas said, looking over to Athrodar. "Chief Scout Viraleth will meet you before you leave, she is good at her job and will be vital."

Athrodar smirked at the thought of Viraleth working with them, knowing she didn't work well with others. "What's funny?" Victoria asked, sitting on the chair next to him.

"Viraleth won't like working for him." He sat forward to whisper to her. "I think Sylvanas knows that, which is why she is sending her."

Victoria stared at him, narrowing her eyes at his smile. "Why are you nice to me all of a sudden?"

"I've never not been nice?"

"This morning." She said, turning to face him completely. "Knocking me over all the time, hitting my sword away every time I held onto it."

"Trust me, I was going easy on you." He sat back, looking over the table and towards Sylvanas, acting as if he was paying attention.

"That was you going easy?" Victoria folded her arms and continued to stare at him. "When you said it wasn't going to be easy, I didn't think it would be like that."

He smirked. "I don't like training people, especially recruits, but if the Queen says I am to train you, I won't argue with her." His gaze returned to the young ranger. "So if you really want to learn, you won't throw a tantrum -"

"I didn't throw a tantrum." She said, interrupting him.

"As I was saying... Don't throw a tantrum, don't quit after five minutes and fix your hair before you start training."

"Why fix my hair?" She asked, tilting her head at him.

"Just make sure it's not a mess. Simple rule, shouldn't be difficult to remember."

Victoria sighed. "Fine."

Once the meeting had ended, Athrodar was held back once more along with Victoria, watching Sylvanas walk over to him and admiring her lithe form. "Am I in trouble?" He asked, noticing a slight anger on her face.

"I'm fine with you two being here in the meetings, I even told you to come along so you can both learn from these meetings." She pointed to Victoria. "So you can learn to be one of my Generals one day." She returned we gaze to Athrodar. "And so you can lead the Horde with me once this is all over."

Victoria lowered her head, whilst Athrodar stared at his Queen. "I assume there's more?"

"Like I said, I want you both to be here, but you need to stop talking throughout the meetings. It makes me look bad when the two people I allowed in here are interrupting us."

"Sorry, Lady Windrunner." Victoria said, keeping her head low.

Athrodar glanced over to the ranger, looking back up to his Queen. "I think it's a little unfair to ask me to come to these meetings and then get told to be quiet during them."

"Just... Promise me you'll behave in the next one." She said, sitting on the table in front of him and looking over to Victoria. "Both of you?"

"I will, Lady Windrunner." Victoria said, having a hand placed on her face.

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at the action, watching the young ranger smile up at Sylvanas. "Please, you don't have to keep calling me that. Sylvanas is fine."

"You make everyone call you Lady Windrunner." Athrodar said, sitting forward. "Even I call you Lady sometimes."

"You also call me your love." She added, looking back to him. "So don't start with that." Her attention returned to Victoria. "I think you two need to return to your training. We are going to camp here for a while."

As they were both about to leave, Sylvanas took hold of Athrodar's arm to keep him there. "What else did I do?" He said, feeling her pull on it to bring him closer.

"Nothing." She whispered to him once he faced her, pulling his hood down and pushing her fingers through his hair. "I just wanted to be alone with you for a bit."

"We're always alone." He told her, closing his eyes as she continued to brush her hands through his hair.

"I meant just staying together and holding you close." She pushed him onto the closest chair and sat on his lap. "Just for a little while."

Athrodar pulled her close, feeling her rest her head on his chest. "What are your feelings towards Victoria?" He asked her, stroking a hand through her hair this time.

"I think love her." She sat up when Athrodar remained quiet, looking at his raised eyebrow. "Okay, not like that. I love _you_ like that. I was saying I think I love her like she was our daughter."

Although they had the conversation in the past, it was difficult for Athrodar to not bring it up. "But she isn't our daughter." He held his hand up when she was about to argue. "I'm not saying you can't love her like one, but you barely know her."

"And yet I feel like I've known her a lifetime." She told him, not knowing Victoria was listening in from outside the tent. "Maybe it's because I see myself in her, or because she has nobody else, but I want to keep her safe."

"I can understand that." He looked down at their hands. "Is that why you went over to her after training?"

"That was hardly training."

Athrodar chuckled. "That's your opinion. But you made me her tutor and this is how I train recruits." He kissed the top of her hand. "I can change it if you really want me to, but it may not be as affective."

She pouted at him. "No.. Keep it the same." Once she rested her head on his chest, she tapped his arm to get his attention. "Maybe you could hold back on knocking her off her feet."

"Come on, I got to have some fun."

Sylvanas kissed him lightly. "Am I not enough fun for you?" She blushed at him, pouting once more.

"More fun than I deserve." He whispered to her, hearing her giggle as he planted several kisses along her neck and down her chest, being stopped by her breastplate.

She continued to giggle as he began to kiss down her abdomen. "Stop!" She cried, pushing him away. "Our daughter is waiting for you."

"She's not our -"

He was interrupted by her lips pressing against his, feeling both of her hands hold his face there. "What if I ask her to be?" She suggested once she pulled away.

"After only a week? Not even that."

She looked down to avoid eye contact. "Okay, fair enough."

"As much as I love this." Athrodar said, kissing her forehead. "And I do love this. I need to train the recruit you gave me."

Sylvanas sighed. "Okay, go and train her. I'll come by soon."

Once Athrodar left the tent, he went towards the tent Sylvanas and him share, picking up his swords and leaving the tent to go find Victoria.

After searching for a couple of minutes, he decided to sit down outside her tent with his swords laid down in front of him. "Is it true?"

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at Victoria who walked out of her tent. "Is what true?"

"I heard what Lady Windrunner said." She sat down in front of him. "Does she think of me as her daughter?"

"I think you misheard her."

Victoria shook her head. "I heard her say that your daughter was waiting for you, that I was waiting for you." She watched him closely. "You even said she's not our daughter in an earlier conversation."

Athrodar's ear twitched a little, it was subtle but it was enough for her to see it. "You need to talk to Sylvanas about this. She will give you the answers you are looking for."

"But I'm asking you." She shuffled forward, thinking he will only answer if they were close enough to whisper. "Does she see me as her daughter?"

Athrodar stood up the moment the question was asked, picking up both swords and taking a few steps away from her. "You need to train." He said, stabbing one sword into the dirt. "Pick it up."

"Answer my question!" She demanded, standing up and not moving towards the sword.

"And why would I do that?" He asked, spinning on his heel to face her.

"Because I want to know."

He smirked at her, shaking his head slowly. "I'm not going to answer because I don't know how you would react. And not knowing can be dangerous for someone like me."

"You're afraid I would react badly?" She almost laughed, taking hold of the sword in the ground and lazily holding it by her side. "I heard you weren't afraid of anything."

"Then you heard wrong. Like you heard wrong during the conversation between Sylvanas and I." He swung his sword around in his hand. "Defend yourself."

Victoria widened her eyes as he began to make his way towards her, lifting her sword up to block his first swing. "I didn't hear wrong."

Athrodar swung a few more times, hitting the sword out of her hand on the fifth and final strike. "Take this." He said, handing over his sword.

"What do you want me to do with this?" She asked, dropping the tip of the sword onto the ground, not being used to the weight of the blade. "Wow this is heavy."

"Hold it up." He said, kicking the tip of the blade up off the floor.

"I can't..." She said, her voice straining as the blade proved difficult to hold up with one hand. "Why is it so heavy?"

He smirked as the blade fell to the floor, lifting up her other arm. "You're built like a ranger. Strong enough to swing an elven blade and pull back your bowstring, but you will tire quickly."

"So what are you saying, I'm too weak to hold your sword?" She heard him begin to laugh, rolling her eyes. "Grow up, I meant hold this." She lifted the blade up, dropping it to the floor after a few seconds.

"I'm not surprised if I'm honest." He took his blade back, spinning it around in his hand with ease. "After becoming a Death Knight, I had this thing called unholy strength and I required a heavier sword." He stroked a hand down the blade, enchanting it with frost.

"And yet you decided to become a ranger once more?" She asked, a little confused at the change in roles.

"I wanted to serve Sylvanas as a ranger and she allowed it." He brushed his hand across the blade once more, removing the frost enchant. "Now, pick up your blade."

She picked up her blade, forgetting that moments ago she had questioned Athrodar about his conversation with Sylvanas. "Your blade is a lot heavier than mine..." She said, sounding a little upset at how light hers felt.

"Hold it up and point it at me." He saw her raise the blade, watching the stiffness of her arm. "Okay, you're still afraid of the blade." He moved behind her, noticing Sylvanas standing in the distance as well as her curious stare.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked, feeling his hands take hold of her arm.

"Straightening your arm." He told her, concentrating on her posture. "Loosen your grip a little. It's a sword, not the secret to eternal life." When the sword fell limp in her hand, he laughed a little. "Okay, not that loose."

"Show me what you mean."

Athrodar unsheathed his sword, standing by her side and looking down at his own hand. "Hold up your sword and shake it up and down. If it moves in your hand, hold it tighter. If your hand turns white, you're holding it too tight and you need to loosen it."

She began to follow his instructions, glancing up and over to Sylvanas who was watching the two of them. That was when she remembered her conversation with Athrodar. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends. What do I get out of it?"

She glanced over to Sylvanas once more. "Maybe nothing or maybe something... It all depends on your answer."

Athrodar smirked at her. "Perhaps you do learn quickly. What's the question?"

She stuck her sword in the dirt, sitting down beside it with one knee bent up to rest her arm on top of it. "Promise me you will answer?"

"Sure." He said, surprising the young ranger with his willingness to answer all of a sudden.

"Why me?" She asked, watching him sit down in front of her. "There are many capable Rangers who could become a much better General than me. Even her own Dark Rangers."

Athrodar span a dagger around from its hilt, keeping concentrated on the blade. "You remind her of someone." He looked up at her and Sylvanas who was approaching them slowly. "You also remind her of herself when she was younger."

Victoria widened her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes." Sylvanas said, standing over the two of them. "But he is also correct with you reminding me of someone."

"Who?" She asked, watching both Sylvanas and Athrodar look at each other, the Death Knight nodding his head slightly and making Sylvanas close her eyes. "Who do I remind you of?"

Sylvanas crouched down in front of the young ranger, taking hold of her hand. "It's a long story."


	33. Chapter 33

**Stepping Up**

Athrodar slowly paced outside Sylvanas' tent, looking up at both moons in the midnight sky and sighing deeply. "I should have just said no."

"No shit." Clea said, tapping her foot whilst watching him pace back and forth. "Can you keep still? It's strangely making me anxious."

"I brought this on because I couldn't just accept what she thought of her." He shook his head, pacing some more. "I just had to tell Sylvanas that she was wrong, not that I believed her."

"Why does it matter?" The Dark Ranger asked. "This was inevitable ever since she paid this much attention to that recruit of yours."

Athrodar looked over to Clea, standing still directly outside the entrance to the tent. "What do you know about this?"

"Viraleth told me before she left with Halduron. It took some time to understand it all, but I think I have an idea on what's going on." She stepped closer to him. "The Forsaken won't follow that ranger if Sylvanas gets what she wants."

"They will follow her if their Queen orders it." Athrodar told her, looking back to the tent.

"Do you believe that? Don't you remember what it was like when you first joined us?"

Athrodar sighed, lowering his head. "I know..."

"If she was Forsaken, I think they would love her as much as they love their Queen." The Dark Ranger-General shrugged her shoulders. "But she's not Forsaken."

"And I don't think she can be. It may break Sylvanas if Victoria was to die." He looked back up to the two moons. "When are the scouts returning?"

"If they're sticking to the plan, in an hour or two, why?"

Athrodar pulled his hood up and over his head, looking toward the Warchief's command tent. "I'll lead the meeting when they return. Sylvanas will be busy with her."

Clea nodded, smiling a little. "Our Queen will want you to lead. And don't worry, I'll be your second if you need the advice."

The two of them made their way to the command tent, planning and waiting for the scouts to return before calling a meeting with the other Generals.

Once Viraleth and Halduron arrived in the camp, they instinctively went to the command tent where they found all the Horde Generals and Officers waiting for them with Athrodar sitting at the head of the table.

"Where's Lady Windrunner?" Halduron asked, standing on the opposite side of the long table.

"Lady Windrunner insisted that I take over for her during this meeting." He glanced over to Viraleth who gave him a small nod, understanding what was happening. "What do you have to report?"

Viraleth stepped forward when Halduron said nothing. "The Alliance are moving a resistance force through Loch Modan. If we act now, we could stop them before they reach the tunnels and block our advance."

Athrodar sat forward, tapping his fingers on the table and looking over to Sergeant Nazgrim who sat near the far end of the table, being a lower rank than most. "Sergeant, take one hundred fighters and move south into Loch Modan. Along with those fighters, you should take several Orc trackers with dire wolves."

The Orcish Officer stood up and saluted to him. "I will do as you command, Captain."

"Make full use of those trackers. They could thin their numbers a little if they pick off the stragglers."

The Orc chuckled softly. "I was thinking the same thing."

Clea nodded to Athrodar once the Orc had left, agreeing with his plan. "It's a good start, but we still need to push further south to stop them if they send more."

"We will send more scouts out." He said, looking over to Viraleth and Halduron. "Eat, sleep, rearm. Get ready to leave midday tomorrow. Return after a day and a half with news."

Both Halduron and Viraleth bowed to him. "Will do." Halduron said, leaving the tent and being followed shortly after by the Chief Scout.

"The rest of us will prepare to move out." Athrodar said, standing up from his chair. "Once they return from their scouting mission and inform us on the Alliance's movements, then we will move south."

The other Generals and Officers stood up and bowed to him, saying their agreements before leaving. Saurfang stayed behind along with Clea, sitting down at the table and watching Athrodar copy his actions. "Where is the Warchief?"

"Warchief Sylvanas is busy with a few of her Dark Rangers, she sent me in her stead to oversee this meeting." Athrodar sat back on his chair. "I presumed I done a good enough job to address the matter at hand."

Saurfang smiled a little, letting out a sharp exhale of breath as he tried to hide his laughter. "It went as well as I had expected from you, Athrodar. I remember how you led the Dark Rangers in Icecrown, I didn't expect you to slip up." He stood up off his chair. "And you didn't."

"That's good to hear." Athrodar said, standing up and offering a hand for him to shake. "You will tell me if I suggest something that you don't agree with, right?"

Saurfang shook his hand. "I will, Captain."

Clea watched the High Overlord leave, sitting down on a nearby chair and sighing loudly. "We can't cover for her for much longer. Soon people will ask questions that we can't answer."

Athrodar picked up one of the Horde flags on the table. "I know." He said, inspecting the small ornament. "Which is why I'm hoping she has finished their talks and miss Sunleaf is sleeping."

"Are you going to stay here?" She asked him, staying sat around the table.

"For now." He placed the flag back down, looking over to the Dark Ranger-General. "Can you get Viraleth? She saw the Alliance armies and I want to know where exactly they are as well try to predict their locations right this minute."

Clea smirked, standing up and bowing her head at him. "Now you're thinking like a General."

A few minutes past by after Clea left and Athrodar had found a big enough map of Loch Modan to prepare future plans on. "Is it that Farstrider Recruit that has kept Sylvanas away?" Viraleth asked after entering the tent once more.

"She's telling her everything." He said, placing several Horde flags on the side of the map, opposite to the Alliance flags. "Where did you see the Alliance resistance force?"

"All over Loch Modan." She said, walking towards the map. "Though I suppose you want specifics."

Just as Viraleth and Clea began to place flags around the map, Sylvanas slowly shuffled into the tent, not disturbing their small meeting until she stood close by. "She's sleeping." She muttered, looking over to the map. "Did I miss something?"

"A quick meeting to discuss our next move." Athrodar said, tapping on the table to get Clea's attention. "Take over for a minute."

She gave him a small nod, watching him walk Sylvanas outside and returning her attention to the map. "I hope whatever this is passes." She told Viraleth, hearing her agreement to her concern.

Once outside, Sylvanas hugged him tightly and buried her head in his neck. "Thank you for taking over the meeting for me." She felt his grip on her tighten, sighing a little. "After I told her everything, she was silent for a few minutes until she said she was tired."

"That was when you came here?" He asked, watching her head shake against his chest.

"We sat on her bed at the time so I watched her sleep for a bit. I held her too when she slept on me, it felt like I was home with Vereesa again." She smiled and buried her head into his neck once more.

Athrodar kissed her temple, keeping a tight hold on her. "I thought you would have stayed there with her if she was asleep on you." He smiled a little, kissing the top of her head this time. "Surely it made you love her more."

"It did." She lifted her head up to kiss him. "But I didn't want to stay there, not unless she wanted me to." She looked towards the command tent. "Tell me about this meeting."

"An Alliance resistance force is moving north and towards us. I sent Sergeant Nazgrim south to hold them off as well as sending Halduron and Viraleth back out midday today to keep an eye on the Alliance."

Sylvanas took hold of his hand, pulling him into the tent and towards the map. "Where are they?" She asked, looking over to Viraleth.

Viraleth bowed her head at her Queen. "They were at Thelsamar when we left. I think they were waiting for reinforcements before attacking."

Sylvanas looked down at the map, burning the Alliance flags in her mind and thinking several thoughts at once. "Where have you told Sergeant Nazgrim to go?"

"Just to hold them off." Athrodar told her, pointing to the map and directly above Silver Stream Mine. "I would think he would take this mine and launch attacks from it." Athrodar pointed towards a forest west of the mine. "He has some Orc trackers, they will probably stick to this forest."

"What are we doing in the meantime?" She asked, looking to her right and at Athrodar. "What did you plan for us to do?"

"Unless you have a better idea, I told them we will wait until our scouts report back to us before we attack."

She nodded her approval. "No point charging in if we don't know what we're actually up against." Her hand gripped onto one of the Horde flags, inspecting it closely. "The dam collapsed after Deathwing destroyed most of the world. The lake should be close to dry now."

Athrodar looked down at their outdated map. "What are you suggesting?"

"Use their new terrain against them. Send half of our army directly south whilst the other half flanks east and around to Thelsamar." She placed several flags around the map, pulling away once she was satisfied with her work.

Athrodar had moved his arms around her from behind when she backed up into him, looking down at the map along with Clea and Viraleth. "This could work." He whispered to her as he continued to look down at the ring of Horde flags around the Alliance mass centred in Thelsamar.

"We just need a group of fast movers to swing around to the south of the town." Clea told them, looking up at Athrodar who remained behind their Queen, pressing his lips to her neck. "We could use the same group that took the bridge for us."

"We would need to get by unseen." Athrodar told her, feeling Sylvanas squeeze his arm that remained wrapped around her waist, protectively. He knew that even though she would never outright say it, she loved to feel protected like this.

"I can't keep sending you out there." Sylvanas muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. "I have many capable officers who are quick on their feet. I will send one of them to lead the group of fast movers."

Both Dark Rangers stared at their Queen though it was Viraleth who spoke up. "My Lady..."

"No! I will not send him that far into Alliance territory with several people he barely knows." Once she felt Athrodar's arm leave her waist, there was a sudden wash of emptiness inside her.

"I'm going to lead them." He told them, his tone was strong and certain. "If you want speed and stealth, it's what I am good at. If I am ever caught, it's because I decided to get caught."

Sylvanas watched him walk to the head of the table and look down at the map. "And if I command you to stay near me?"

"First I would advise you against it." He looked up at her, seeing several warring emotions in her eyes. "But if you remained adamant and disagreed with my advice, I would stay by your side during the attack."

"This is all well and good, planning the attack on Thelsamar," Viraleth told them, "but we don't know if they will still be there once we push south."

"Then we plan more scenarios." Athrodar suggested, placing a hand on one of the Horde flags.

* * *

Half a day passed and Athrodar span a knife in his hand several times whilst making his way to Victoria's tent. As he neared it, he was stopped by a voice coming from inside.

"I look up to her." The voice said, clearly belonging to Victoria. "She saved my life, she's one of the most talented Rangers ever."

Athrodar neared the tent, peering inside to see who she was talking to and finding it all but empty apart from the young ranger. "Interesting..." He muttered, placing the short elven sword on the ground, her sword for training.

"And this dream of hers is screwing everything up..." Athrodar heard her fall to the ground, letting out a frustrated scream into what he guessed was a pillow. "I never thought about being her daughter.. I just wanted to be like her."

Athrodar smiled a little, taking several steps back and turning to face the sword he stuck in the ground. "It's midday." He shouted, startling the young ranger. "You're training is not being skipped. Come out and pick up the sword."

"Go away." She shouted back, burying her head in her arms. "I'm not in the mood."

"Is that what you will say to the Alliance when they attack you?" He began to slowly pace back and forth, moving his hand behind his back. "You have five minutes to get ready, or I am coming in there to drag you out."

There was nothing but silence for a couple of minutes as Victoria tried to ignore him. When he told her she had three minutes until he was dragging her out, she sighed and picked herself up, waking to the entrance of the tent and closing it. "I said I'm not in the mood."

Athrodar laughed as the tent was closed, spinning his sword in his hand and pressing it against the tent. "And now I'm saying you have two minutes to pick up this sword or I'm dragging you out."

Calling his bluff, she sat on a pillow in the middle of the tent and stared at the entrance for two minutes. Once those two minutes were up, she chuckled to herself as nothing happened. "I knew you were lying."

As the words left her mouth, Athrodar placed a hand on her shoulder and made her scream. "And why would I lie about that?" He asked, picking her up and pushing her to the entrance of the tent.

"Why are you doing this? I said I didn't want to train today."

Once they were outside, Athrodar tapped his sword against hers that remained buried in the ground. "Pick it up."

Victoria let out a long sigh, knowing she wasn't getting through to him. "Can you please, for once, answer my question?"

Athrodar saw her pick up the sword, sticking his sword in the ground and placing his hands behind his back. "Strike me." He saw she was distracted and knew she had to have some sort of answer. "I'll answer any question once you land a strike on me."

She made her way over to him, swinging her sword several times and failing to land a strike every time. One strike got close to hitting him but it was stopped when he grabbed her wrist. "Come on, that would have hit you."

Athrodar smirked at her, letting go of her wrist. "Fine, you get one question."

She dropped her sword so it was swaying lazily by her side. "Why did it take this long for Sylvanas to tell me?" Her eyes looked down at the ground when he didn't answer right away. "You promised.." She muttered.

"She was afraid. Believe it or not we both have our fears. Hers was that you would reject her and then avoid her." He tapped his boot against her sword. "Come at me again."

She lifted her head and her sword, swinging it a couple of times before stopping altogether. "Was it because I looked like her daughter from that dream?"

"I said one question per strike." He took hold of her wrist, bringing her sword down so it hit his arm. When he saw her smile at him, he smiled back. "To answer your question, it's exactly like that. I don't see it, but she is adamant that you look like her."

She hit her sword on his leg, smirking at him. "Why don't you see it?"

"That's the only time you'll get away with that." He told her, smiling and shaking his head. "I don't see it because I never had that dream. I just have to believe it's true."

Just as he finished answering her question, she swung her sword at him, making his dodge back at the last second and trip over his own foot. A rare mistake. Once the sword was pointed at his throat, she looked down at him with both confidence and fear.

"Do you want it to be true?" She asked, her voice low so nobody could hear her.

Athrodar stared at her, not knowing how to answer it. Except he knows how he wants to answer the question and it took every fibre in his being to say what he was about to say. "Yes. I want it to be true."

Almost as if she had expected that answer, she dropped her blade onto the floor and fell to her knees. Athrodar sat up and watched her closely, not quite sure what was going on until she threw herself at him. "Thank you..." She whispered, holding onto him tightly.

Athrodar, still unsure on what was happening, gently pat her on the back. "You're welcome? But I don't know why you're thanking me."

"Because you've made up my mind."

 _Already?_ Athrodar thought, still patting her back. "Made up your mind about what?" He asked, feigning understanding about what she was now on about.

"I know Lady Windrunner wants me to be her daughter." She told him, keeping her arms wrapped around the Death Knight. "And now you told me you want it to be true." She pulled herself off the now silent Death Knight. "I never got to know my parents, not really. I mourned them, yes, but I never really knew them."

Athrodar remained sat in front of her, not failing to notice the tears in her eyes as she smiled at him. "Are you sure you want this? You barely know us and we're both dead. We're hardly the go to choice for parenthood."

"Except that she has treated me like my mother did ever since we met." She lowered her head when his words finally sunk in. "I know you're not ideal parents, given the circumstances, but I have nothing to compare it to."

Athrodar pulled out the knife in his boot and handed it to her. "Talk to Sylvanas. She will want to hear this and if you show her that knife, she will know you have spoken to me about it."

"Where is she?"

Athrodar stood up and pulled her up shortly after. "Try her tent. If she's not there then try the command tent, where we hold our meetings."

Victoria nodded, placing the knife on her belt and running off to the Warchief's tent. Athrodar watched her walk inside the tent and not leave, figuring Sylvanas was in there. "At least she will stop worrying about her decision." He told himself, picking up both swords and heading towards the armoury.


	34. Chapter 34

**Last Straw**

Clea walked into the command tent after being told that's where she could find Athrodar, standing at the other end of the table to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, watching his unwavering attention remain on the map laid out before him.

"Thinking." He replied, staring down at the map of Loch Modan. "What are _you_ doing here? I suspect you've come looking for me."

"I have. Lady Windrunner sent me to come find you." She began to walk around the long table, looking down at the map then up to his face. "What are you thinking about? If it's the plan, it's a good plan."

"If she wants to talk, tell her to come here." He looked up at her momentarily, the first time his eyes were drawn away from the map since he entered the tent. "I know the plan is good, but something about all of this doesn't seem right."

"What part?" She stood by his side, looking down at the map that was well detailed with their plan. "It looks fine to me."

"I know the plan looks fine." He repeated, shaking his head.

Clea frowned at him. "Then what's the problem?"

"Why are they letting us take this much land from them with next to no resistance?" He returned his attention to the map. "Something about it doesn't feel right."

"I see what you mean, but that kind of thinking can drive someone insane." Clea waved a hand in front of his face, grabbing his attention. "Don't think about it, just be happy we have a plan for when Viraleth returns."

"I guess we do. But I can't help but have that nagging feeling that we are looking at this all wrong." He felt Clea begin to pull him away, shaking her off his arm. "Like I said, I am busy."

Clea let out a long sigh. "I'll tell Sylvanas where to find you."

Being left alone for half an hour had helped Athrodar as it allowed him to think in peace. That was until he was interrupted by his Queen when she cleared her throat, standing directly next to him.

"I know I can be quiet when I want to be, but getting this close?" She kissed his cheek, holding onto his arm. "What's on your mind?"

"Clea didn't say?"

"Of course she did. But I want you to tell me." She pushed him a little so he was half facing her, seeing his eyes were concentrated on the map as if he were deep in thought. "If you can't think of a reason why they're giving up all this land, then there isn't much to think about."

His attention was drawn to Sylvanas when she moved his hand to her breast, grinning and shaking his head at her. "You sure know how to distract me."

"I'd be a bad Queen if I didn't know how to get the attention of my consort." She moved his hand up to her face, closing her eyes and smiling when his other hand moved to the opposite side of her face. "I need to talk to you."

"Did you bring my knife with you?" He saw her puzzled expression before she began to smile, handing him back his knife. "Thank you." As he put it back on his boot, he glanced up at her. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"This." She replied, taking out a vial from her pocket. "When you were recovering in Undercity after that Aerie Peak incident, you fell asleep at one point and was plagued with nightmares." She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "You also told me you suffer from said nightmares when you try to sleep to pass the time."

Athrodar looked down at the vial in her hand. "And that's going to help me sleep?" He asked, jumping to the obvious conclusion.

"It should. The apothecaries back in Undercity said it works." She handed the vial to him. "I want to see for myself if it works... Right now."

"But I need to be ready in case we have to move south." He lifted the vial to the same level as his eyes, curiously inspecting it. "And you say this will cure my nightmares?"

"It should." She said softly, placing a hand on his arm. "Please try it. It pained me to see you suffer like that and knowing I couldn't do anything to help."

"I'll do it for you." He replied, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Let me guess, I have to go to our tent?"

She grinned at him. "That would be best. I don't want people walking in on you sleeping over this table."

As he was being pushed out of the command tent and towards the tent they both share, Athrodar couldn't help but feel cautious around this vial. "What if it doesn't work? What if it makes it worse?"

"Then I kill them for lying to me." She saw his slightly surprised reaction to her answer, squeezing his hand as she spoke. "I am their Queen and Warchief of the Horde. If anything were to happen that would hurt you and Victoria, I would punish them tenfold."

Athrodar smirked at the idea of her punishing someone for hitting him with a stone. "Sort of like a lioness protecting her cub and lazy mate."

"Exactly." She said, poking his arm. "Now come on, I want you to sleep so I can see if this works."

"And if it does work?" He asked, already knowing what would happen if it didn't. "Are you going to force me to sleep more often?"

"Yes. Only because I want to hold you whilst you do sleep. Just to make sure you're safe."

Although he knew she meant it to be sweet and caring, he couldn't help but feel a little on edge all of a sudden. "Can't I just tell you I'm safe?"

"No!" He hissed, dragging him into the tent. "I planned on laying with you, perhaps even sleeping if I knew we wouldn't be disturbed for a while." She stopped in the middle of their tent, kissing his hand. "I want to try and live a normal-ish life with you."

"Nothing about what we do is normal." He joked, though he saw she didn't find it funny. "Okay, so say we do live like that... Will it make you happy in the long run?"

"It might." She whispered, circling a finger on his chest. "Just try it, see if it works and if you don't like waking up in my arms... Well first of all, fuck you.. But second of all I will understand if you don't want to do it again."

Athrodar studied the vial, popping off the cork lid and shrugging his shoulders. "Here goes nothing."

The moment he finished the vial, he began to feel weak in the knees, clambering over to the bed and laying down on it. Sylvanas helped him rest his head on the pillow and then watched him fall asleep the moment his head hit it.

Just like she wanted, she held and watched him sleep, keeping his hood down so she could stroke his hair whilst he slept peacefully for the first time in years.

Clea was coming in and out of the tent with reports ranging from troop movement, to food supplies as well as weapon and armour. She took note of Athrodar sleeping next to her Queen and thought nothing of it as Sylvanas didn't address it.

When she had no reports to look over, she laid down with him and held him close, resting his head on her chest whilst she stared off into space, thinking about a possible life after they take Stormwind and thus the Eastern Kingdoms.

Victoria had walked in on them after Athrodar had missed their training session. She had asked about him, to which Sylvanas simply said he hadn't slept in years and it finally caught up to him.

A quick kiss on the cheek and a hug later and Victoria had left the tent. "So what's the deal with you two now?" Athrodar asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" Sylvanas looked down at him and noticed his closed eyes, sliding down the bed so they were face to face. "She wants us to get closer first before she makes a final decision."

"About becoming our...?"

"Yes." She poked him on the nose. "Which means you have to show her a reason to want this."

"And she said this?"

"She said she will only make a decision if both of us were on board with it." She sat up on the bed, looking down at him as he slowly opened his eyes. "That means you have to show her that you want to be her parent, otherwise she won't do it."

"But I hardly know her." He mumbled, squinting at his now glaring Queen. "Then again, I suppose I could get to know her."

"Good." She said, handing him his belt that he only just realised she had taken off him. "Because you missed your training session with her."

"Now? But I thought since we're both here, we could..." He slowly moved his hand up her inner thigh before gliding it ever so lightly up her exposed stomach. "It's been a while since the last."

It took all the strength she could muster to push his hand away. "No. You promised to train her."

Athrodar sighed and got out of the bed, putting on his belt and glancing back at her. "Not even a quick-"

"No!" She snapped, though it came out more menacing than she meant it. "Go, I am sure you can wait a little longer."

Athrodar sulked out of the tent. "Fine.. I'm sure Serathea will gladly take your place anyway." He heard a shocked gasp coming from his Queen, slowly turning around to face her fiery glare. "It was a joke!"

"It wasn't a very funny one."

"I'm sorry. I will find my recruit and go train her." He bowed his head, pulling up his hood. "For the next three days until you calm down." He whispered to himself, picking up his bow on the way out.

* * *

"They're still in Thelsamar, my Lady." Viraleth placed three spare Alliance flags on the table with the rest of the Alliance flags. "And they have reinforcements."

"What about Nazgrim?" Athrodar asked, sitting at the other end of the meeting table as usual. "He is still out there, right?"

"He is." Halduron said, moving a Horde flag to the Silver Stream Mines. "They've sent their own scouts to check nearby areas for Alliance scouts."

"And is there any?" Athrodar asked the Ranger-General, leaning back in his chair and propping up his feet.

"A few." Viraleth told him, looking up and over to the far seated Death Knight. "Though we took care of them."

Sylvanas sighed, shaking her head at the Death Knight lounging at the end of table. "One hour." She said, making all the Generals and Officers look over to her. "We leave in an hour and march south."

Everyone stood up and saluted their Warchief once she dismissed them all except Athrodar. The Death Knight watched them leave, looking directly at Victoria who stood by his side. "This is becoming a habit I would rather not keep." He said, looking over to Sylvanas.

"Last time I hold you two back, I swear." Standing up, Sylvanas made her way over to the two of them, standing behind Victoria as they both looked down at Athrodar. "You are taking this one with you."

"You mean with my group of quiet, fast movers?" He shook his head. "Oh no, I can't take that risk."

"I'll be fast." Victoria said, taking hold of his hand. "I can also be silent."

"See? She won't get in the way." Sylvanas squeezed her arms, smiling down at Athrodar. "It's also a great opportunity for her to learn."

Athrodar sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this. "Yes, fine... You can join. Go get ready and meet me outside your tent in half an hour."

Sylvanas watched her hug him tightly, elated she could go on the mission with him. Athrodar however looked less than amused once Victoria left the tent. "What? She's excited about it."

"Stop forcing this."

"Forcing what?" She asked, sitting down on his lap and completely misreading the situation. "She really wanted to go."

"And that's the problem." Athrodar moved out from under his Queen, walking several steps around the table before stopping and turning to face her. "She's not ready for this type of mission. I know she's not ready for this, but because you love the idea of pleasing her and making her feel like you're her mother, you just couldn't say no."

"None of that is true." She stood up off the chair though didn't move from her spot. "I believe she is ready."

"And I'm saying she's not." He retorted, walking further down the table and away from her. "One slip up, one mistake..." He paused, tapping his finger on the table.

"Then what?"

"Then I take back everything I have offered to her. No more training, no more joining me on missions. I'll even go out of my way to avoid her if she gets a single person killed in my group."

"You would do all of that because of this one mission?" She asked with an incredulous stare, unable to believe he was going to this much of an extreme. "Think about it for a second. If you're avoiding her, you're going to be avoiding me. That is until she doesn't want to know me anymore. Then you will have to avoid both of us, because I would be on a war path if you ruin what I'm trying to build with her."

"I didn't think you had anything to worry about. After all, you're certain she is ready for this mission."

Sylvanas watched him begin to leave, taking hold of his arm to stop him once he walked past her. "Wait. Don't do this, please."

Athrodar looked down at her hand on his arm. "It's too late for that. This has been building since the day you chose her over any of your people." He pulled his arm out of her grip, walking out the tent.

Something inside Sylvanas snapped as he walked past her, following him out the tent. "Oh, so you're going to throw my love for her back in my face!? How dare you suggest that I put her above everyone else!"

Athrodar stopped in his tracks, looking around the camp and seeing several curious faces looking their way. He laughed lightly, shaking his head and turning to face her. "That's all you've done since we arrived in the Wetlands. It's never what we want, it's what you think she wants."

"And here I thought what we wanted _is_ what she wants. I thought we wanted a family, something she said she wants."

Athrodar shook his head, looking up at the sky and sighing. "You've actually forgotten what I said to you that first month I joined. I only want to make you happy, because it made me happy."

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring the growing crowd of onlookers to their argument. "What are you saying, that you didn't want a family?"

"No, I didn't! But I know you did, more than anything I know you would have loved to have had one. So as that's who I am, I'm trying to make you happy by providing that. Yet you're pushing all this responsibility that I don't want, onto my plate and it's becoming too much."

He looked around the camp, taking in the many different races staring at both him and their Warchief. "I have been stuck in this camp since we got here and all I've done is humour you and try to get this supposed daughter look-a-like to love you like you love her."

He unbuckled his belt, taking it off and holding it out as far as he could, watching it sway as the weight of his sword moved it back and forth. "If I am going to be doing that every time we take a new town or village, then I might as well retire my services."

Suddenly realising he was talking about leaving her, Sylvanas began to panic and took a few steps towards him. "Athrodar, baby, don't do this..." She said softly, extending a hand out to him. "Let's talk about this in private, please."

To those that didn't know her, Sylvanas sounded and looked calm and that she was trying to de-escalate the situation. But Athrodar knew what was going on in her head, she was about to break down into tears if he continued what he was doing.

That's why he let her take hold of his arm and drag him back into the tent, because although he was frustrated about everything he just mentioned, he loved her more than he thought possible and he didn't want to hurt her. Which is what he knew he was about to do if he continued.

Once they were inside the tent and Sylvanas was certain nobody could see them, she collapsed onto her knees and hugged his leg. "Please... don't leave me..." She choked as tears broke through before she could even stop them. "I'm sorry... About everything... We don't have to... Have a family... I just need you."

Athrodar picked her up off the floor, hearing her continued pleading of him to stay. Once she was on her feet, he stood forward and hugged her, feeling her arms hold on to him like a vice. "I'm not going anywhere... I just can't stand doing nothing all day."

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She nuzzled her head into his neck, feeling well and truly weak for the first time in a long time. "Stay with me..." She whispered in his ear, sounding just as weak as she felt.

"I will." He replied, believing she needed a lot more reassurance from him. "I didn't mean to scare you like that, I would take it back if I could."

She craned her head up and kissed him hard on the lips, parting her lips and slipping her tongue past his. The two of them became joined at the lips as she refused to break away from him.

"Stay with me, forever." She moaned during their kiss. "I'll give you anything, everything."

Athrodar deepened the kiss, moving his hands to her face. "Make me your highest ranking General."

"Done." She latched herself on to him once more, her hands roaming his chest in a desperate need to touch him.

"Promise me you'll give me the freedom I need to launch attacks on Alliance lands."

"It's yours." She whispered, being lifted up on the table and resuming their kiss.

"Then I am yours, forever." He pushed her down until her upper body was laying flat on the table, moving between her legs and making a long trail of kisses down her neck. Both of them knew he would now stay and Sylvanas hoped this scare was a one time thing. She now truly believed she would be lost without him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Taking Thelsamar: Part 1**

"Stay low." Athrodar whispered to everyone around him, being crouched down in the middle of a circle they had formed. "We need to move from here," he pointed to just west of Silver Stream Mine located north of Loch Modan, "all the way down to here, staying in these trees the whole time."

They all looked to where he was pointing, recognising the crossroads on the map. "What about the road between us and the next set of trees?" Victoria asked.

Athrodar still brought her along, even after the argument both Sylvanas and him had. Amazingly, she managed to stay in the dark about it, not hearing the things he had said.

"We will have to cross three at a time. Two people will also have to be on look out to make sure no Alliance sees us cross this road."

Both Tauren Druids in the group volunteered to be lookouts, telling Athrodar they can keep watch in their flight forms. "Do we have a signal to wait for?" Velonara asked, being the one person Athrodar actually wanted there by name.

"Only when the attack is happening. We are the first to get in position, but we can't send a signal otherwise we risk giving away our location." Athrodar looked at everyone around him. "We just need to get there as fast as possible without drawing any attention to ourselves."

"Also," he said, pointing down at the map once more. "We need to watch our backs as Dun Morogh and Ironforge are literally just here." He pointed to the grass next to the map of Loch Modan, showing them how close they were to the Dwarven capital.

"How do we deal with the reinforcements if they come?" The young ranger asked, impressing Athrodar a little as she asked all the questions he would be asking.

"We will have to pull away from Thelsamar and attack them head on. If we're lucky they won't expect it, if they do... Well, then let's say we're in for one hell of a fight."

Athrodar led the group through the forest, looking up at the sky and towards the two Druids lazily gliding above them. "Do you think they will attack us from behind?" Victoria asked, keeping her voice low so they weren't noticed.

"There's a higher chance they will attack than not." He fell back from the front of their group, walking in tandem with the young ranger, leaving Velonara at the front to lead them. "But we have a plan if they do."

"Will it work?" She asked, looking over to him. "Will we win if they do attack?"

"The Horde will win, yes."

She frowned at his answer. "But will _we_ win?"

He glanced over to the increasingly worried recruit. "Our job is to attack Thelsamar from behind. If we have to peel off and hold the Alliance at bay, then that's what we will do."

Frustrated he was dodging her question, she sped up her pace and walked away from him, moving to the middle of the group and hanging around other Farstriders.

* * *

Sylvanas sat on her skeletal horse in front of the Horde army, calling out Lor'Themar and Vol'jin to her side whilst she addressed Saurfang. "High Overlord, I want you to lead the remaining half of the Horde down the middle and straight to Thelsamar. I will lead my half east and give the signal for the attack."

Saurfang pounded his chest in a salute. "I will, Warchief." Sylvanas bowed her head at the Orc before pulling on the reins of her horse and marching east, being flanked by the other two Horde leaders.

Lor'Themar rode on a Quel'Dorei steed next to Sylvanas, eyeing her up and down as her quietness piqued his interest. "Did your little spat with Athrodar really affect you this much?"

Sylvanas glanced over to the Regent Lord. "It did affect me, but it made us both stronger." She looked forward, smiling a little. "We're closer as well, much closer than we were before."

Lor'Themar looked around their half of the army, nodding to Halduron when he noticed him but not seeing the Death Knight in question. "If you're so close, where is he?"

"Leading the southern flank, because I trust him more than anyone to lead them." She looked back over to Lor'Themar, watching him smirk at her. "I'm naming him High General and second in command of the Horde once we take Thelsamar. He has more than earned it."

Vol'jin, having remained quiet the whole time, pulled his raptor closer to the two of them. "If you say he has earned it, den I will not argue, Warchief."

Sylvanas bowed her head at the troll, looking back over to Lor'Themar. "Nice to see I have one leader on my side."

Lor'Themar laughed loudly, shaking his head lightly. "I have always supported you, Sylvanas. Silvermoon still remembers your sacrifice."

"It's just a shame they also remember the Sunblade betrayal. Athrodar fought against his family that day, yet their betrayal is held against him." She looked over to the Regent Lord. "I hope now that I am Warchief, the mistakes of his family will no longer be held against him."

The Regent Lord bowed his head. "I will make sure the people know the truth, Warchief." He looked down at the ground, only now noticing they were crossing the dried lake. "How long until we're in position?"

Sylvanas looked back to the army then forward to where they were going. "An hour, maybe two. It all depends on how quick we move as an army."

* * *

Athrodar and his group had crossed the road splitting the forest they were in and the forest they are now, trusting the two Druids flying above them as they ran through across the forest floor.

"We should be where we need to be in twenty minutes." Athrodar told them once they took a quick five minute breather. "That gives us roughly thirty minutes rest once we do get there."

"Why don't... We rest for... Twenty minutes... Instead of... Five." Victoria hunched over, trying to catch her breath. "Just for the.. living members... in the group."

Athrodar looked over to Velonara who shrugged her shoulders. "It's your decision, Athrodar."

He sighed, nodding his head slowly. "Okay, you get a ten minute break before we get moving."

Victoria watched him walk over to the only Dark Ranger in their group, deciding to follow him and listen in on the conversation.

"If we do get ambushed," she heard Athrodar say, "I need you to take Victoria with you and find Sylvanas."

"Are you sure?" Velonara asked, placing a hand on his arm to get his attention. "I can fight with you."

Victoria got closer, hiding behind a nearby tree to listen in some more. "I know you can, Vel. But we will need reinforcements to deal with their reinforcements as I am almost certain we can't hold them back."

The young ranger watched the Dark Ranger nod at his request. "I will bring her to Sylvanas if we get ambushed."

Athrodar placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. And remember to bring back reinforcements, we won't survive without them."

As he stepped away from the Dark Ranger, she called his name to get his attention once more. "How come we weren't told any of this during Clea's debrief?"

Athrodar smirked, catching a glimpse of his not so hidden recruit before turning to face the Dark Ranger. "Because it's not a certainty we will face reinforcements. But I believe the Alliance are up to something."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Unless you can give me a good reason why they're giving up so much land to us, I believe we are walking into something that will cost lives." He began to walk away from her, stopping by Victoria's tree. "I'm just trying to save as many people as I can."

Victoria stared wide eyed at Athrodar who was looking back at her. "And if preparing for an ambush saves lives, then I am doing something right."

"How did you know I was here?" She whispered to him, watching him tap her leg with his boot. "Oh."

"How much did you hear?"

She opened her mouth, getting ready to lie to him, but lowered her head when she figured he already knew. "All of it..."

He smiled, watching Velonara walk past the two of them and join up with the rest of the group. "Then you know I am sending you back to Sylvanas if we are attacked from behind."

She nodded in understanding, smiling up at him. "I can understand why you want to do that. I'm not ready to hold off an entire Alliance reinforcing army with you. I would be safer with Sylvanas."

Without even thinking, Athrodar placed a hand on her face and rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "You're learning." He smiled a little, lowering his hand off her face. "I need to tell you something. Before anyone else tells you."

Victoria tilted her head and frowned at him. "Tell me what?"

He sighed, looking down at his hand that he was flexing for no reason other than as a distraction for himself. "Sylvanas and I had an argument half an hour before we left, an hour before they left."

She looked down at his hand, closing it with hers. "What happened?"

He laughed a little, rubbing the palm of his hand and looking up at the clear blue sky. "I said a lot of things that I now regret, thinking about it. I think I was just jealous when it comes down to the why."

Victoria began to laugh at him. "What do you have to be jealous about? You're the Queen's consort, she loves you more than anything." She saw him look at her, his face a little pained. "What? She does.. Right?"

"I thought that at first, until she met you. The ranger who looked like her daughter." He laughed at how stupid he sounded. "I was jealous of you because you stole, from what I could see, my Queen's heart."

Victoria widened her eyes, covering her mouth with her hands. "And both Sylvanas and I rubbed it in your face by being around you more often than not." She saw him nod, slowly and hesitantly extending a hand out towards him. "I'm so sorry.. I never planned to..."

He waved his hand. "It's fine. After blowing off some steam and spending some alone time with her, we sorted several things out and I promised her I'd tell you something."

She retracted her almost fully extended hand. "What else do I need to be told?"

"Her love for you is real. It's been only a week, but I can see and those closest to her can see that she will do anything to keep you safe." He smiled a little, placing a hand in his pocket. "I on the other hand, find it difficult to express my feelings to anyone outside of Sylvanas."

She looked down at his hand that he offered out to her, watching it slowly open to reveal a sapphire necklace, one similar to the one Alleria gave Sylvanas. "Is that for me?"

"The day we arrived in Greenwarden's Grove, I had this made by our blacksmith with a piece of sapphire I was planning on giving to Sylvanas as a ring." He dropped the necklace in her awaiting hand. "But I know how much she cares for you and I figured if you stayed in her life just that much longer, she would be all the happier."

Victoria looked at the necklace, smiling brightly when she rubbed her thumb over it. "It's beautiful. You really didn't have to... Wait." Her smile was replaced with a frown. "You were going to make a ring for her? As in, a proposal?"

"Ah... Not exactly." He closed her hand around the necklace. "See, neither of us really want a marriage. But I was planning on giving her a ring that I would etch runes on, binding us together as if we were... 'Married'." He shrugged his shoulders. "But making her happy by keeping you in her life is more important."

She slowly moved forward until she was inches away from him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "You must really care about her."

Athrodar slowly moved his arms around her, smiling at her words. "She's saved my life in more ways than I could ever know. I love her because of that."

* * *

"So this recruit that you have stolen from me..." Lor'Themar glanced over to Sylvanas who was pretending she couldn't hear him. "Why her?"

"She's... Special." Sylvanas looked over to the Regent Lord briefly and watching him slowly nod. "It's hard to explain, but I think she will become an excellent General some day."

"Has it got anyting to do with ya tinking she is ya daughtah?" Vol'jin grinned at both elves when they looked over to him. "Rokhan heard ya fighting with Athrodar da night Garrosh was killed. It has been on ma mind since den."

"What is he talking about?" Lor'Themar asked, pulling his Quel'Dorei steed closer when she didn't respond. "Sylvanas?"

She let out a long sigh. "Remember when the emerald dream began to leak some green mist around Azeroth?" She saw the Regent Lord nod. "Well, those who were affected had dreams that, if gone on long enough, turn into nightmares."

"And you were affected by it, if I remember rightly."

She nodded. "I was. Anyway, from those dreams came my past, except I was resurrected back to life as well as my Dark Rangers. We immediately rushed home and were greeted by our people like heroes.

"Time passes and I find Athrodar and tell him that I love him." She looked over to Lor'Themar who looked interested in the story. "I won't go into much detail but we got married and had twins, one of them being a girl who looked exactly like that recruit."

"Aahhh..." Lor'Themar nodding his head when the pieces clicked together. "So you saw her in this dream, then a year later she turns up literally on your doorstep and you begin to think it's your daughter?"

"To sum it up, yes." She looked down at the reins in her hands, rubbing a thumb across it as she began to think of something else to say. "I don't think Athrodar believes me."

"To be honest, I can understand why." He held up his hand when she shot him a quick glare. "I'm not saying you're lying, but I can see his view point as neither of us have seen this dream."

Viraleth came riding back from where she was scouting, stopping in front of the three faction leaders. "The way is clear, my Lady. The Alliance are holding out in Thelsamar now, they've begun to barricade themselves in."

"Dis is going to be a long fight." Vol'jin looked over to Sylvanas who was looking back at the army behind her. "Warchief?"

"How many mages did you both bring?"

"All of dem." Vol'jin said, looking back at the army.

"Grand Magister Dawnstrider brought eighty percent of our mages, leaving the other twenty to defend Silvermoon." Lor'Themar looked over to Sylvanas. "Why? What do you need them for?"

"We will use fire to smoke them out. If they want to hide from us, we will make sure there is nowhere left to hide." Sylvanas turned her gaze towards Viraleth. "Send word to Saurfang, tell him we will use fire mages on the first attack."

Viraleth pulled her skeletal horse alongside Sylvanas'. "What about Athrodar?"

The Banshee Queen sighed. "He will just have to do his best under the circumstances." Viraleth bowed her head to her Queen, riding off towards Saurfang.

* * *

"We are here." Athrodar whispered to his group, looking up at the two Druids gliding through the sky above them and whistling at them. Once they landed, he made his way over to them. "I need you both to scout south and towards Dun Morogh. Report back if you see any movement."

As both Druids took off once more, Victoria made her way over to Athrodar who was crouched by a tree, waiting for the signal to attack. "Can I ask you something?" She kept her voice low due to how close they were to Thelsamar.

"Sure."

Sitting down next to him, she looked towards Thelsamar whilst placing her hand over the necklace she now wore. "Yesterday, you said both you and Sylvanas had fears. You told me hers, but you never told me yours."

Athrodar moved from a crouched position to a sitting position, deciding to get comfortable before the attack. "I never told you because I didn't want anyone to know it."

She smiled a little, resting her head on his arm. "You can tell me. I won't repeat it to anyone, I promise."

He looked down at her and saw she had a hand over her heart, looking up at him with a smile. "I'm afraid of being alone."

She frowned at him. "You're always alone, at least when you're not with Sylvanas. I see you walking the camp by yourself most of the time."

He chuckled lightly. "Not in that way. I'm on about being alone, having nowhere to call home... Nobody to talk to, to hold, love or care for." He smiled sadly, not noticing he was holding his knife until he looked down at his hand. "I was almost like that more than once."

She looked at up him wide eyed in awe of his confession. "What happened?"

"I died..." He muttered, blinking hard a couple of times before looking down at her with a small smile. "I was already undead at the time, but I died for a second time and was plunged into eternal darkness. For the first and hopefully last time, I was alone."

She leaned over to him and hugged his arm when he stared off into the distance. "You're not alone anymore. Sylvanas and I will make sure of that." She closed her eyes when he moved an arm around her.

When Athrodar heard her sniff, he looked down and saw she was quietly shedding a few tears. "Woah, what happened?" He asked, watching her shake her head with a smile.

"Nothing... It's just, my dad used to do this with me when I was younger. Sit in a forest after bow practice and watch our village in the distance." She held onto his arm tighter when he went to remove it. "You're not him, I know that. But the last week has been one of the best weeks in a long time because you remind me of him."

"Minus the being undead bit, of course." He joked, hearing her laugh a little. "Can I ask you something personal now?"

"Isn't everything I've told you personal?"

"Yes, but this is something I need to know." He saw her nod of approval before asking. "If you were to get killed, would you..." Athrodar laughed a little, not knowing how to phrase it. "This is more difficult than I thought it would be."

She placed a hand over his when he began to rub the palm of it. "Yes. If you're going to ask if I would like to be brought back, the answer is yes."

Not expecting her to give that answer, Athodar frowned at her. "Okay, now I need to ask why?"

"It's like I've said. My parents aren't here anymore and both Sylvanas and yourself have been the closest thing to family in the last week than I've had since they died." She shrugged her shoulders. "If being brought back as a Dark Ranger brings us closer, I'm all for it."

"At least I know, should the time come when I need to do it." He looked toward Thelsamar, leaning back against the tree. "Now we wait for the signal." Just as he got settled, he felt Victoria begin to move. "What are you doing?"

"Resting." She said, laying on her side and placing her head on his leg. "You may have forgotten that the living need to rest after running for twenty minutes."

"Right, sorry. Rest, I will tell you when we need to leave." He heard her yawn, slowly taking off his cloak and draping it over her.

"Thanks dad..." She muttered, resting her eyes and pulling the cloak around her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Taking Thelsamar: Part 2**

Athrodar sat in silence the whole time Victoria slept, playing one word on repeat the whole time. 'Dad.'

He didn't know if she meant it or if it was a slip up and he couldn't ask her as she was resting peacefully by his side. He could however use this time as a way to get used to her being around.

After not paying her much attention in the past, he never really noticed her appearance. His first thought after noticing her hair was blonde, was that she could have passed for Sylvanas' and his daughter if they were alive.

She had all the features of an elven beauty, at least that's what Athrodar heard the women of his race were described as by humans he had met on the road. When a few strands of hair fell over her face, he brushed them behind her ear which made her shift in her sleep.

He smiled a little when she held onto his cloak tighter, lightly placing a hand on her head which seemed to calm her down from whatever she was dreaming about.

That was until a horn was blown in the distance. It was quiet, but Athrodar recognised it as a Forsaken war horn. He shook Victoria lightly to wake her up. "It's time." He whispered to her, looking over to Velonara who had heard it as well.

"Let's get moving!" The Dark Ranger yelled, helping up several members of their group. "The attack is happening now!"

That stirred Victoria out of her sleep state, sitting up quicker than Athrodar could have imagined, hazily looking around the forest before she heard the third and final horn blow. "It's happening?" She asked Athrodar, being pulled up onto her feet when he took hold of her hand.

"Yes, now pick up your sword and wait for the rest of them to get ready." He picked up his cloak and threw it around himself, pulling up his hood once it was secured on him. "Stay near me, only leave if we're being attacked from behind."

She nodded her head, picking up her sword and sheathing it, only to take out her bow. "I'll find Sylvanas if that happens."

"No!" He hissed, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking at her. "You will find Velonara and she will take you to Sylvanas, got that?"

She nodded once more. "Got it! I'll find Velonara."

Once everyone was ready, Athrodar led them on the southern flank of Thelsamar, only to stop them when all he could see was fire being thrown at the town by mages. "They're not attacking." He muttered, looking back at Velonara.

"They must have barricaded themselves in." She told him, stopping by Athrodar's side. "I think they're smoking them out of their houses."

Athrodar began to grow a menacing grin on his face, unsheathing his sword and etching runes onto the blade. "I don't think they will mind if I start to freeze them out as well."

Victoria watched as his eyes began to glow brighter as well as the air temperature suddenly beginning to drop. "What's happening?" She asked as Athrodar began to make his way towards Thelsamar.

"He's doing what comes naturally to him." Velonara replied. "He's held off being a Death Knight for a year and now it's finally coming out."

Athrodar forced his blade into the ground when he neared Thelsamar, sending out clouds of frost from the hilt of his sword. Under the clouds of frost was also a path of ice, creeping it's way towards a nearby building.

Victoria watched the cloud of frost expand quicker than she thought possible, widening her eyes in awe of Athrodar's power. "I.. I had heard rumours..." She looked over to Velonara who was enjoying the power he was flexing. "Are they true?"

Velonara nodded slowly, widening the smile on her face when the cloud of frost covered the first building. "They're all true. He's the former Prince of the Scourge and the most powerful Death Knight minus the Lich King himself."

Victoria returned her gaze to Athrodar, holding onto her bow with both hands and watching the cloud of frost engulf another building. "Why does he hide from this?"

"Some say he is afraid he will turn into the Lich King. Others think he is being modest and wants to just be a ranger whilst trying to avoid this power."

The young ranger frowned at her. "What do you think?"

"I think it's both." She folded her arms, watching as a group of dwarves ran out the first building, only to get trapped between the inferno the mages were creating and the path of ice Athrodar had summoned. "All I can say is we're lucky to have him."

* * *

"Is that ice?" Sylvanas looked over to Clea who shrugged back. "Who sent in frost mages?"

"I think it's coming from Athrodar's group." Viraleth said, frowning at the frost. "They don't have any mages though. The closest they have are the two Druids with them."

Clea looked up and over to Sylvanas who frowned at the growing cloud of frost. "You don't think...?"

"Athrodar.." She muttered, looking back to Clea. "Tell our mages to hold back. Viraleth," she turned her attention to the chief scout, "go to Saurfang and tell him to pull back his mages."

"My Lady?" Viraleth tilted her head a little. "Are we sending in our warriors?"

Sylvanas shook her head. "We're holding back and letting Athrodar do his thing." She began to smile, watching the cloud of frost engulf another building. "Tell him to send archers in and to only let loose an arrow if they see the Alliance."

Clea watched Viraleth ride over to Saurfang, looking back at her Queen. "I'll get the archers ready."

Sylvanas watched her Dark Ranger-General ride off towards the awaiting army, turning her attention back to Thelsamar. "I wonder what made you break your own oath, my love." She whispered to herself.

"Is that frost?" Lor'Themar asked, riding towards her. "We didn't send any frost mages forward, did we?"

She shook her head. "It's Athrodar. I don't know what caused this, but I'm letting it run it's course." She pulled on the reins of her skeletal horse, slowly moving forward. "I don't think it's anything serious."

Lor'Themar watched Viraleth move from Saurfang's group to their group. "We could have just sent him in if he's going to clear it on his own."

"He's not a weapon." She told the Regent Lord, glancing over her shoulder. "He doesn't usually do this, which is why I'm a little worried something has happened."

"It's probably nothing." Lor'Themar said, trying to reassure her. "He's been stuck in camp for a week, remember." He smirked when she narrowed her eyes at him. "Perhaps he is just letting off some steam... Or frost."

"I hope that's all it is."

* * *

Athrodar pushed his blade further into the ground, sending out a gust of icy wind that cleared the cloud of frost around the village. "And now, they'll freeze." He muttered, gripping onto the hilt of his sword tightly and pulling it out of the ground.

"Is he done?" Victoria asked, looking up to Velonara.

"I don't think so. His eyes are still glowing brightly and he's facing Thelsamar." She saw him raise his sword, pointing it towards the town. "Here we go."

Athrodar smirked, straightening his arm and pointing his sword directly at the town, making the runes on the blade glow brightly before summoning a snow storm around the town.

Victoria looked up at the sky the moment a snowflake fell in front of her. "Is it snowing?"

As the snow began to fall faster, many of the flakes began to glow blue and become attracted to the blade, making the weapon glow as a blue flame materialised on it.

The moment the flame grew big enough, he looked over his shoulder. "Get back!" He yelled, his voice having an echo to it that sounded eerily like Arthas.

Once they were far enough away, he plunged his sword deep into the ground once more, sending out a pulse of frost that quickly blanketed everything in a thick layer of snow.

Letting go of his sword, he stood up straight and looked at what used to be Thelsamar. The town had all but been destroyed by the pulse of frost he let out as well as covering it in the snowy aftermath.

His knees buckled as his legs suddenly became weak, falling to the ground as his whole body began to shut down and hibernate after using too much of his energy.

Sylvanas watched the whole thing from atop her mount, quickly kicking it into action. "My Lady, where are you going?" Viraleth called out, watching her Queen ride off towards Thelsamar.

She stuck to the outside of the town, riding as fast as she could towards Athrodar and being followed by the rest of the Horde going at their own pace.

Once she reached the southern flanking group, she climbed off her mount and ran to Athrodar who was laying on the ground, eyes closed and unmoving. "What happened!?" She yelled, holding onto him.

"I don't know, my Lady." Velonara told her honestly. "He just collapsed after doing... That." She pointed to the town next to them.

"He's exhausted." Sylvanas said, stroking his face lightly. "What triggered this, huh?" She kissed his forehead, moving him up so his head was resting on her. "What made you use this much power?"

As the rest of the Horde walked around either side of the town, Victoria sat down with Sylvanas and took Athrodar's hand in hers. "I didn't know he was the Prince of the Scourge." She said, keeping her voice low.

"He didn't want to be." Sylvanas smiled and let out a small laugh. "He still doesn't. He tries to stick to being a ranger, only using his Death Knight ability to freeze arrows."

The young ranger looked down at Athrodar, brushing a thumb across his fingers. "He's so cold."

Sylvanas nodded. "I know. This isn't the first time he's done this. Though, I don't understand why he's done it now." She looked over to Victoria. "Can you think of why?"

"He told me his greatest fear, watched me sleep and I may have called him dad." She saw Sylvanas widen her eyes after telling her what had happened whilst they were waiting. "Do you think any of that could have triggered something."

The Banshee Queen frowned. "The first time, it was an inner turmoil. He was stuck in a love triangle with three women, me being one of them." She shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps calling him dad may have triggered something, but I don't know."

As the first group of Horde showed up, two Druids landed behind the Banshee Queen, reverting back to their Tauren forms. "Warchief, an Alliance army was spotted near Dun Morogh and coming this way, though they turned back the moment an unnatural snowstorm destroyed this town."

Sylvanas thanked the two Druids and looked down at Athrodar, stroking his hair this time. "That was it, wasn't it? You were trying to scare away the approaching Alliance army."

As more Horde showed up, Sylvanas sent scouts south to keep an eye on the Alliance army that almost caught them unawares. She had also ordered several of her Forsaken to erect her tent so she could put Athrodar in a bed so he could recover.

It didn't take long for the tent to be put up and have Athrodar placed in the bed, Sylvanas leaving Victoria to watch over him for now. "I need to sort a few things out." She told her before leaving the tent and finding Viraleth.

"My Lady." The Dark Ranger said, saluting her Queen.

"Send word to the Grand Magister. I need this snow cleared by his mages." She looked around the their new campsite, shaking her head at the amount of snow. "I think Athrodar overdone it."

* * *

Night had fallen and most of the snow had been cleared out. Sylvanas had been coming in and out her tent to check on Athrodar, stopping at one point when she found Victoria curled up next to him asleep, smiling to herself at how cute she found it.

That was until she heard Athrodar gasp before he unsheathed his dagger and held it tightly in his hand. She began to run over to him, extending out a hand to Victoria who had been woken up and now looked scared at what he might do.

"It's okay." She muttered to Athrodar, keeping her hand extended out to Victoria who was now watching him. "You're safe, you're with me. Your Sylvanas is here."

He dropped the blade in his hand, being pulled into a tight hug by Sylvanas before moving his arms around her. "I heard him." He whispered, tightening his grip around her. "He called for me to return home."

"But he's dormant?" Sylvanas pulled back a little and looked into his eyes. "Can you hear him now?"

He shook his head, not even acknowledging the other elf in the room. "I don't hear him now."

"Hear who?"

Both Sylvanas and Athrodar looked over to Victoria. "The Lich King." They said in unison.

Athrodar returned his attention to Sylvanas who placed a hand on his face. "It's not safe here."

When she saw him begin to sit up, Sylvanas pushed him back down. "It's safe here, I promise you. Now lay back and rest, you've used up a lot of your energy."

Athrodar held on to her arm as soon as she was about to leave, looking for the first time, at least to both women there, as if he was scared. "He said my name. He was only calling me back."

Sylvanas stared wide eyed at him, taking hold of his hand. "And you say you only heard him whilst you were unconscious?" She watched him nod, looking over to Victoria. "Leave me with him."

Once she had left, Sylvanas sat down next to him and moved him to her chest, lightly stroking the top of his head. "What happened for you to do what you did?"

"She called me dad and it got me thinking. When I actually began to look at her, I figured she could have actually passed as our daughter if we were both alive right this second." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I began to feel that connection to her you told me about."

"And it caused you to do all of that?" She asked, rubbing the top of his arm.

"That and I saw what the fire mages were doing and I wanted to help. Except, I lost control and my natural Death Knight craving for pain and suffering took over." He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I tried to fight it... I.. I just couldn't."

She kissed the top of his head, slowly rocking back and forth. "It's okay... It's over now. I don't want you to use that kind of power again unless you have to."

"I don't want it." He muttered, feeling his body begin to weaken once more. "I just want to be a ranger."

"I know." She whispered to him, feeling pained once more as this was something else that was hurting him in some way. "I'm here for you, whatever you need."

A few more hours passed by and the two of them remained in the bed, Athrodar was sleeping and Sylvanas had curled up next to him and draped his arm over her. She was watching him sleep peacefully and smiled, knowing the vial of liquid worked.

Victoria had returned to the tent to check on Athrodar and that's where she found the two of them. "How is he?"

"He's recovering. Though I think it will be at least a full day before he's back to his usual self." She rolled over and looked at Victoria who sat on the chair next to the bed. "How are you?"

"Still a little shocked." She smiled a little. "If I had known he was the Prince of the Scourge, I maybe wouldn't have yelled at him on the first training day."

"He doesn't like to be called Prince, by the way. Just warning you." Sylvanas felt Athrodar move a little, spooning her from behind and feeling him kiss her neck. "Speaking of..."

"If this is what you call a normal life, waking up next to you, I might be okay with it." He kissed her neck again, looking up and over to Victoria. "I apologise for scaring you earlier. Force of habit to grab my dagger when I feel I'm in danger."

Victoria just smiled at him. "It's okay. I'm just happy you're still here."

"And where is here? I remember destroying that town." Athrodar began to climb out of the bed, walking towards the exit of the tent and looking around at the Horde camp that seemed to have sprung up out of no where.

"I set fire mages on the task of clearing out the snow you threw everywhere." Sylvanas stood beside him, helping him stay on his feet. "But it's as you said, that town is more or less gone."

Athrodar felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, placing a hand over his scars. "I'm fine." He told Sylvanas when she asked him if he was alright. "It happens when I do that." He nodded towards a destroyed building.

"Then I'd have to say; stop doing that." She smiled and leaned into him, the pair of them looking at their new camp and change of scenery. "We're on Ironforge's doorstep." She told him, looking up and seeing him smile.

"To think, a year ago we were fighting to keep our borders safe." He kissed the top of her head. "Now we're leading the Horde to Ironforge."

"And I owe it all to you, my love." She placed a hand on his face and gazed into his eyes. "We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Victoria watched them press their heads together, smiling at the simple action and moving towards them, trying to hug both of them the best she could. "This... This is what I wanted."

Sylvanas moved an arm around her, keeping her other one on Athrodar's face. "I love you." She whispered, looking down at Victoria. "Both of you."

Their time together was interrupted when shouting was heard in the camp, all of them noticing it was coming closer to them with every passing second. Athrodar walked out the tent first, quickly followed by Sylvanas and Victoria.

"Let go of me! I said I was the Queen's spy!"

Athrodar widened his eyes when he saw Elaria and Luna being dragged through the camp and towards them. "Let them go." Athrodar commanded, watched the pair of them get pushed onto the floor. "What happened?"

"The Alliance nobles and leaders are gathering in Stormwind." Elaria said, picking Lunarii up the moment she stood up. "Apparently it's to discuss a ceasefire."

Athrodar looked around the camp, watching a quickly growing crowd of curious onlookers. "Come inside, we'll discuss this further."

As both Elaria and Lunarii entered the tent, Sylvanas sent Victoria in there with them whilst keeping Athrodar outside. "We're not going to accept it, are we?"

Athrodar shook his head. "No. The Horde are still thirsty for blood and they want to quench their thirst soon." He looked over to her. "A ceasefire would cause an outrage."

"Good." She said, grinning. "Let's get you inside and on a chair before you collapse again." She began to drag him in the tent, knowing he was using all of his strength just to stay standing.

"Where's my sister?" They heard Serathea shout before she burst into the tent. "Elly.." She whispered the moment she saw her sitting on the bed beside Lunarii.

"Sera!" She yelled, throwing herself at the Death Knight. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. It was just so much to take in, in such a little amount of time."

"It's okay, baby starlight, I'm here for you now."

Sylvanas cleared her throat, making the two of them split apart. "What else are they discussing?"

Elaria took hold of Luna's hand and recieved a nod in return. "They're talking to Dalaran and the Kirin'Tor. I think they're trying to get them on their side."

Athrodar looked up at Sylvanas who stood next to him. "Send a letter to Vereesa. Tell them why we've gone to war. Perhaps she can keep the Kirin'Tor out of this war."

"I know my sister. She won't want to fight us, not whilst I lead the Horde." Sylvanas looked over to Elaria. "We can't keep you here. Even if you're a spy for us, the rest of the Horde may want to kill you just for looking like an Alliance scout."

Elaria nodded slowly. "Hey, I understand. I'd fight them off and win, but that would put both Luna and I in danger."

"There's a lodge nearby, it looked empty." Athrodar stood up slowly, being helped by Victoria. "If it's not, I'm sure you'd take it from the owner."

The Night Elf smirked. "Thanks." She stepped towards Athrodar and hugged him. "Is Thal nearby?" She whispered to him.

"She went back home shortly after we took the Wetlands. She's a mother after all." He pat her on the back, splitting from their hug. "I'm sure Serathea or myself will visit you if you plan on staying there for a while."

Serathea placed a hand on her sisters arm. "Come, I'll escort you out the camp so you're not attacked."

"Come on, let's sit you down." Victoria helped Athrodar to the chair once more, letting go of him when he shrugged her off.

"I'm tired, not old." He grumbled, reaching the chair and sitting down.

"Which is perfect for me." Sylvanas cooed, sitting on his lap. "You're younger than I am and as we no longer age, I get to keep this young, wild Buck."

Victoria looked away when they kissed, rocking back and forth on her heels. "I'm going to go find a place to uhm... Train." She looked back to them momentarily, looking away again when Sylvanas began to take off her breastplate. "Okay, I'm going now."


	37. Chapter 37

**Two Steps Forward One Step Back**

"Have you heard him lately?"

Athrodar brushed Sylvanas' hair behind her ear, the Banshee Queen laying on top of him. "It's been almost a week now and I've heard nothing. I'm starting to feel like I made it up."

"This is good though, right? It just means that he is still dormant and we're safe." Sylvanas sat up, keeping the bedsheets around her. "And if we're safe from the Scourge, that means more of your time can be devoted to me."

Athrodar sat up, stopping mere inches from her face. "More time?" He gave her a quick peck on the lips, making her smile. "I've devoted." He kissed her neck. "A lot of time." Her chest. "To you." Her left breast. "Already." He kissed her right breast, making her gasp when he took her nipple in his mouth.

"You know.. We can't do this." Her words were meant to stop him, but she held his head against her when he switched back to the left breast. "I mean it... Someone might come looking for their Warchief."

He continued to worship both breasts, gliding his hands down her back slowly whilst she continued to hold him against her. "You're hardly putting up a fight, my love." He whispered, moving his hands to her ass

Sylvanas tried to fight off her urges for all of two seconds before pulling his head back to kiss him. "If we're doing this, I need it to be hard, fast and damn near memorable." She moved close to his ear. "I don't want to walk right for the rest of the week." She whispered, biting his earlobe.

Just as Athrodar was pushed back and she was leaning halfway forward, they were interrupted by a messenger who cleared his throat at the entrance of the tent. "Warchief."

"This better be fucking important." She said, staring down at Athrodar who continued to move his hands up and down her back under the bedsheets.

"It is, unfortunately it can't wait."

Sylvanas sat up and let the bedsheets fall off her back, keeping one hand on Athrodar's chest whilst turning her hips slightly to look at the messenger. "What is it?"

Athrodar looked over to the messenger and noticed it was a Blood Elf, one that somehow looked younger than Victoria. He smirked when the messenger didn't respond right away, noticing his face was red with embarrassment as Sylvanas didn't cover up. "Well? The Warchief is waiting."

He cleared his throat again, lowering his eyes to the floor. "Uhm.. The uh... The scouts have -"

"What are you doing?" Sylvanas asked him. "You're addressing your Warchief, not the floor."

"Yes.. Sorry Lady Windrunner.. I-I mean Warchief." He looked back up to her face, suddenly becoming really hot. "The scouts have returned and... And they uh, they said it's important for you to be at the uh.. The meeting."

Sylvanas looked back down to Athrodar, sighing loudly. "This is going to have to wait, my love."

"I know." He whispered, placing a hand on her thigh. "It's a shame, I was really looking forward to it."

"Me too." She smiled at him, leaning down to kiss him. "Who's at the meeting already?" She asked the messenger who was waiting for her response.

"Everyone except you Warchief and the High General." Athrodar had been promoted the day after they camped near the ruins of Thelsamar, nobody argued before, during or after Sylvanas had announced it and all agreed he had deserved a promotion.

"I suppose we should get dressed." Athrodar suggested, stroking a hand up and down her thigh. "What scout party returned?" He asked the messenger.

"Viraleth and Halduron, High General." He looked away from the two of them the moment Sylvanas climbed off Athrodar and walked towards her desk.

Athrodar continued to smirk at the increasingly embarrassed elf. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen, High General." He didn't look at Athrodar when he addressed him, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"A pup." Sylvanas said, glancing over to Athrodar who chuckled lightly. "Planning on staying as a messenger your whole life?"

"No, Warchief. I wish to be an ambassador someday."

"The boy's green." Athrodar moved his hands behind his head, inspecting the messenger. "This is probably the first war he's been to."

"Cute." Sylvanas pulled up her leggings and put on her boots, looking around the tent for her breastplate. "I never liked ambassadors personally. They tell you how to run your city by comparing it to their own."

"There's more to it than that." The messenger blurted out, bowing his head to the pair of them. "My apologies, Warchief. But ambassadors also try to broker peace to other nations and try to maintain existing relations between allies."

"Now, see... I'd rather keep the peace with our allies by killing their enemies." Athrodar looked over to Sylvanas who continued to look for her breastplate. "But that's just my opinion."

When she found it, she walked over to the messenger and picked it up off the floor by his foot. "I wonder." She stood up straight and looked him in the eyes, watching his gaze fall down to her breasts momentarily before looking up and away from her. "This is the first time you've seen a woman topless, isn't it?"

"I knew there was something!" Athrodar exclaimed when the messenger didn't reply right away. He got out of the bed and pulled up his leggings quickly, making his way over to the two of them. "Would it help if you touched them?"

Sylvanas, deciding to play along, bounced up and down a little, making her breasts shake in front of him. "You can if you want to. But be warned, they'll be cold because.. Well... I'm undead." She leaned closer to him. "Come on, I won't bite."

The messenger looked over to Athrodar who seemed to have a permanent smirk on his face, turning his gaze back down to Sylvanas' breasts. "I uh... I don't.."

She continued to bounce up and down, jiggling side to side a little. "Don't what? Want to touch them?" She giggled at how cute his innocence was. "Come on, this could be a story you tell your friends."

Without waiting a second longer, he extended out his hand and touched her left breast, quickly retracting his hand after a couple of seconds. "Wow. I have to say, I didn't think he would do it."

Sylvanas smiled at him. "There you go, that wasn't so hard." She heard Athrodar laugh, looking down the messenger and raising an eyebrow. "Though I think someone is."

"Alright, enough tormenting the boy." Athrodar kissed Sylvanas' cheek, pushing her away from the messenger. "Tell Saurfang we'll be there in five minutes."

The messenger bowed his head and ran out the tent, making both Sylvanas and Athrodar laugh. "Okay, that was fun." Sylvanas said, wrapping her arms around her consort's neck. "Cute kid, shame he was so shy."

"Doesn't help that you're intimidating." He kissed her lightly, moving has hands to her waist. "You're the Warchief, naked and he had probably never been that close to a woman. I'm amazed he didn't pee himself."

Sylvanas chuckled, resting her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back to get her attention. "Come on, we have a meeting to attend."

* * *

"There are no guards at any of their tunnels in Loch Modan." Viraleth stood beside Sylvanas, pointing at the map. "When we neared Dun Morogh however, we were under attack by several Alliance guards."

"How many guards did you see?" Athrodar sat as close as he could to Sylvanas now, being told he had to sit there if he wanted to be High General. "Could we launch a small attack and send scouts through?"

"We might be able to." Halduron looked over to Viraleth. "I think we saw ten guards, maybe fifteen at the entrance."

"If the tunnels are narrow, we may as well be facing a hundred guards." Saurfang said, looking over to Sylvanas. "It's too risky to attack them. I advise you to hold off attacking them until we get a full detailed report on their numbers."

Athrodar nodded his head. "I agree with the High Overlord. We can't risk losing more than them just to send a few scouts into Dun Morogh."

Sylvanas sighed, sitting back in her chair. "Then what do we do? We can't go in blind."

"Perhaps we could use Elaria again." Clea suggested, looking over to Athrodar. "She has proven useful in the past."

"That Night Elf?" Lieutenant Nazgrim asked. He had been promoted the same time as Athrodar after leading the counter attacking group before they launched the attack on Loch Modan.

"She has helped us get this far." Athrodar commented, looking over to Sylvanas. "I could pay her a visit and ask her to help us."

"She would have to go through the Deeprun Tram from Stormwind's side." Sylvanas looked back at him. "If you think she can and will help us, I'll make it worth her while."

"I'll ask her as soon as possible."

Sylvanas flicked through the other parchments in front of her, coming across one that caught her attention. "What siege engines do we have?"

"A few catapults the goblins brought with them." Athrodar looked over to a Goblin Engineer named Gazlowe. "Was there anything else?"

"Na, that was it. I can make more, but it will take some time."

"How much time?" Saurfang asked the goblin.

"Month, maybe two. I gotta make sure they're workin' and with the lack of material here, I gotta import it from Kalimdor." He gave them a toothy grin. "But if you need top of the range equipment, you won't have to look further."

Athrodar grimaced at the grin, knowing Goblins all too well to fully trust them. "I think we can wait two months. It gives us time to fully plan the attack on Ironforge. That city is a fortress and we need to plan carefully."

"But not now." Sylvanas told them. "Now we need to send out more scouts and try to get eyes in Dun Morogh."

"We should send a few scouts south and into the Badlands." Athrodar suggested, looking around the table. "They have the Dark Irons with them now, so if we scout ahead and look out for their army too, we could get the jump on whatever they might be planning."

Sylvanas looked over to Viraleth which made everyone else look over to her. "Yes, I suppose I could send a few scouts further south."

"Good." Sylvanas rose from her chair. "Then this meeting is all but over. We'll send scouts south and try to find a way into Dun Morogh, whilst you," she looked over to Athrodar, "convince Elaria to return to Ironforge and give us as much detail as she can of their troop movements."

Athrodar bowed his head. "She will get it done."

* * *

"No."

Athrodar blinked slowly, watching Elaria sit on the floor between Lunarii's legs and lean back against her. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. I got nothing out of doing it for the past few months, why would I continue?"

"I gave you your sister." Athrodar said matter-of-factly. "Come on, Sylvanas said she will make it worth your while."

Elaria was looking away from him, pouting about him bringing up her sister. "And what is worth my while?"

He crouched down in front of her. "Whatever you want."

"You guys plan on taking Stormwind, right?"

"Yes... Why, what do you want?"

Elaria smiled at him. "I want a room in the palace. A big one." She looked up at Luna who was slowly nodding her head. "If you can promise us a big room in Stormwind Palace, I will be your spy."

Athodar extended out his hand. "Deal. It won't be the biggest room, but it will be big."

Elaria shook his hand. "As long as I can bring multiple women back without it being too crowded, I think I should be fine."

"You really haven't changed, have you?"

Elaria smiled at him. "You love me the way I am."

"That's true... Anyway, you will have to go through the Deeprun Tram to get back to Ironforge. The Alliance have blocked off the path to Loch Modan."

Elaria sighed. "You always have to make my life difficult."

Athrodar smirked, patting her head. "Think of it as you going to see your new home... Once we take it from the Alliance of course."

"Fine.." She grumbled, slapping away his hand. "Can I see my sister before we leave?"

"Sure. I'll send her by shortly." He watched her stand up, being pulled into her embrace shortly after. "Are we really the type of friends that hug now?"

"Yes." She moved his arms around her. "I don't want to lose what little I have, so I need this to reassure me that you're still here." She laughed a little. "Just don't go exploring my goods."

"Okay." Athrodar said, letting go of her. "I'll go get your sister."

After returning to the Horde encampment, Athrodar found Serathea and told her Elaria wanted to see her. Once she began to make her way to her sister, Athrodar made his way to the Warchief's tent.

On the way he overheard a few elves talking to each other, grinning like a Cheshire Cat when he heard them talk about the messenger from that morning.

Once he arrived in their tent, he saw his Queen stressing over a few parchments on her desk, making his way over to her slowly. "Need help with something?"

"Yes! Finally." She handed him one of the reports. "Take this, it's about Menethil Harbour."

Athrodar began to read the report, placing a hand on Sylvanas' shoulder the further down he got. "The Alliance have taken it back?"

"Unfortunately, yes." She leaned back in her chair, looking up at him. "We need to take it back."

"I can gather a group and take it back tomorrow." Athrodar leaned down and kissed her, being held in place when she placed her hands on his face. "We will need to fortify it once it's under our control again."

"As long as you take someone with you to oversee the fortification of it." She kissed him again. "Take Rokhan and several Darkspear Trolls. They have experience on the sea and could provide a good naval defence."

"Then I am going to take Velonara with me." He placed the report down on Sylvanas' desk, falling back onto the bed once he was close enough. "I trust her to look after Menethil Harbour. She has yet to let me down."

"Take her. If you say you can trust someone, I believe they will be good." Sylvanas stood up and made her way over to him, straddling his hips. "She helped you in the Scarlet Monastery, didn't she?"

"And then in the attack of Thelsamar. Though that was more of a one man show." Athrodar placed his hands on her thighs. "She will prove to be very useful."

"Good. But enough about her," she leaned forward and laid down on top of him, "I want to have the next hour or two filled with nothing but our love making." She whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek before sitting up again.

"Now will that be before or after we address her concern?" He shifted his eyes over to the entrance of the tent.

Sylvanas looked over to the young ranger standing at the entrance. "Hey honey, we were just -"

"I don't want to know what you two were about to do." Victoria said, shaking her head. "I'm just here to say you've missed our training session today."

Athrodar saw her staring at him, opening his mouth to speak and finding he had no excuse. "I'm sorry. We can get started in a few minutes, let me just collect a few things."

Victoria smiled brightly. "Okay! I'll be waiting outside."

Sylvanas watched her leave, sighing and looking down at Athrodar. "When did we get this busy?" She asked, circling his chest with her finger.

"Since we're both in very high positions in the Horde." He sat up and kissed her, pressing his forehead against hers. "I need to go."

"And I need you inside of me." She whispered, hearing his low chuckle and laughing a little herself. "Maybe when you get back."

"Maybe when I get back." He repeated.

* * *

"You want me to what?"

"Run Menethil Harbour once we take it back." Athrodar glanced over to Velonara who stared wide eyed at him. "Sylvanas has agreed to it."

"Then I won't let her down."

The two of them met up with the rest of their group on the outskirts of the encampment, all of them saluting to Athrodar as the two of them came into view.

"At ease." He said, waving away their salutes. "As you know, we are taking Menethil Harbour back from the Alliance sailors who, well, took it back off us."

Rokhan crouched down and pointed at the map on the floor. "If dey docked at da port, den we should strike fast before dey sail off."

"Our ships are still docked in Gilneas, correct?"

"Correct." Rokhan looked over to him. "Why? You got a plan?"

"Just for after. The Warchief has seen fit that Velonara will be in charge of Menethil Harbour as a port whilst you are the naval defence for the town." He watched Rokhan begin to think about proposition. "What do you think?"

The Troll nodded, standing up. "I will be honoured. But first we need to take da harbour back."

"How are we going to take it? Surely they'll know we are coming back for it."

Athrodar looked over to Velonara, nodding slowly. "We need to attack quickly, catch them off guard before they know we're there." He looked over to Rokhan. "Keep it to ranged combat until we're in the town."

"There are no walls around the port." Velonara said, looking over to the her skeletal horse. "If we charge in on mounts, they won't have a defence to deal with us. Especially in this short of a time frame."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Athrodar turned the map around so it was facing the right way up for him. "If we attack in two groups, one using ranged to soften up the defenders whilst the other group flanks from the north-east on mounts..." He stood up, looking down at the map and nodding. "We should take it before they get back on their ship."

"Dat could mean we get an Alliance ship." Rokhan added. "We could do surprise attacks on da Alliance trade ships. Stop da supplies from reaching dem."

"Well, it looks like we have a plan." Athrodar folded up the map and pocketed it. "Vel, I want you to lead the mounted fighters. Choose who you want, but leave as many archers as you can for us."

She saluted him. "We will move into position, High General."

"Rokhan, you will lead the attack on foot. Make sure to stay at range and take down their archers first."

The troll bowed to him. "Dey won't know what hit dem, High General."

"What will you do?" Velonara asked him.

"I'm going to keep the ship in port. We will need it to launch attacks on their supply line." He looked at both of his officers. "Let's retake that port."


	38. Chapter 38

**The Past And Future**

Sylvanas walked down a long, stone hallway, everything was silent except the sound of her bare feet on the floor. She looked down every corridor she came across, looking for a few seconds until moving onto the next one.

"Don't worry, we'll find your daddy." She said to her bulging belly, keeping one hand on it whilst her other opened the door to the next corridor.

As soon as she opened the last door in the long hallway, she saw a couple of guards standing in the middle of the corridor. "Lady Windrunner!" One of them yelled, a woman, quickly running to her. "You should be resting."

"I'm fine, Anya. I'm just looking for my husband." She rubbed her belly. "This one is also looking for him."

The guard smiled at her. "He's outside on the balcony. You know how he is, always watching his city in the morning."

Sylvanas smiled at her. "Thank you." She looked down at her belly. "Come on, let's go surprise daddy."

As she waddled through Stormwind Keep, what she has come to know as home, she had several offers of help from the guards, waving away each one until she arrived at the balcony. "You weren't in bed when I woke up. You know how much I hate it when you aren't there."

Athrodar span on his heel, smiling at his Queen and helping her sit down on a nearby bench. "And you should be resting. I don't want you to deliver our daughter in the middle of the keep because you weren't in bed."

She watched him kneel down in front of her, feeling him kiss her belly. "We don't know if it will be a girl, no matter what the priests say."

"It will be." He said before kissing her belly again. "How are you feeling?" Sylvanas puffed out her cheeks, making him laugh. "Just a few more days, my beautiful Queen, then we will have our princess."

"Or Prince." She argued, closing her eyes when he kissed her cheek. "How are things up north?"

"General Clea tells me she has everything under control." He sat down on the bench with her, moving an arm behind her whilst she rest her head on his shoulder. "Besides, you don't need to worry about that. You just need to worry about this little one." He rubbed her belly slowly.

"I know." She whispered. "Although I'd much rather be out there again. You're the one who knocked me up and got me into this situation."

Athrodar chuckled, kissing the top of her hand. "You secretly love sitting around whilst others look after you, don't pretend I haven't seen you send your hand maidens around the city when something you want crosses your mind."

She laughed and held onto his hand tightly. "Maybe I just don't like having them around."

"My Lady?" A distant voice said.

"Did you hear that?" Sylvanas asked, watching Athrodar shake his head.

"My Lady?" The voice repeated, this time louder.

"That. You're telling me you didn't hear that?" Athrodar shook his head again.

"My Lady, are you there?"

Sylvanas stirred out of her daydream, looking over to Anya and Clea who were standing at the entrance of her tent. "My Lady, are you okay?" Anya asked, stepping towards her.

"Yes, sorry, I was a mile away." She looked the Dark Ranger up and down. "What is it?"

"We were wondering if you would like to.. Maybe.. Take the rest of the day off?"

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at the Dark Ranger. "Why? What are you two planning to do?"

"Nothing, my Lady." Clea quickly said, trying to diffuse the situation but it only made them sound guilty. "We know how busy you have been lately, and since we are preparing for the attack on Dun Morogh for the next month or two, you could take a break and spend some time with Athrodar."

"Or Victoria." Anya added. "Since Athrodar isn't here right now."

Sylvanas watched the two Dark Rangers closely, tapping a finger on her desk before sighing. "Alright, you've convinced me."

Anya smiled brightly which made the two other women smile as well. "We don't want to see you working for the rest of the day."

As soon as Sylvanas stood up, both Dark Rangers began to push her out the tent. "Hey, watch it! I may be taking the rest of the day off, but I am still your Queen and Warchief."

"Sorry.." Clea muttered, looking down at the ground.

As soon as Sylvanas left her tent, Anya shut the flaps. "Bye!"

The Banshee Queen rolled her eyes. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Velonara charged in to Menethil Harbour with the rest of the cavalry whilst Rokhan and his group of archers were harassing the Alliance in the port town.

Athrodar however, was swimming under water until he reached the Alliance ship docked at the port, slowly peeking out of the water. When he was certain the guards were distracted, he swam to the shore.

When the cavalry broke through the small defence the Alliance put up, he span around and unsheathed his sword, placing the tip of it in the water.

By the time Velonara had made it to him, ice had begun to form around the tip of the sword and quickly burst forward to the ship, freezing the water around it. "That's one way to keep it docked." Velonara said, sounding a little impressed.

"Swing around and meet up with Rokhan, hit the rest of the Alliance in the back. If one of them yield, take them prisoner, if they all yield, even better."

Velonara nodded, riding off to Rokhan's aid. Just as Athrodar pulled his sword out of the water, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Damn it!" He hissed, dropping his sword on the floor. "Stop using your Death Knight abilities."

After he berated himself, he picked up his sword and made his way over to the rest of his group slowly, still holding on to his chest that got increasingly painful. "Come on.. Almost there."

He was now aiming for a wall of a nearby building, stumbling forward and holding himself up whilst he began to lift up his tunic. Once it was lifted above his scars, he placed a hand over each one and inspected it, feeling nothing out of the ordinary.

"It's getting worse." He muttered, clenching his teeth as one final blinding pain shot through him before it subsided. "It's getting worse..." He repeated, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the ground.

When the sound of hoofs came towards him at a rapid speed, he pulled himself up with his sword, though it wasn't quick enough to make it look like nothing happened, looking up at Velonara who had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked, spinning her mount around to look at him properly.

"I'm fine, just wasn't looking where I was going and I tripped."

Both of them knew it was a weak lie, but they also both knew she wouldn't press him further for the truth. "Well, we have taken a few of them prisoner and Rokhan has sent a few of his trolls north to gather a Darkspear Ship or two."

"Good. I'll thank him before taking the prisoners back with me to camp." He walked a few steps before stopping by her side. "Fortify this town. We don't want to have to come back up here."

Velonara bowed her head. "I won't let you or the Dark Lady down."

* * *

"So they said you should take the day off?"

Sylvanas nodded, smiling and taking hold of Victoria's hands. "They did and I want to spend it you. Athrodar couldn't be here as he is on an important mission, but I will do whatever you want us to do."

Victoria tapped a finger on her chin, thinking of an activity. "Oh, I know!" She dragged Sylvanas to her bed, both of them sitting down on it, though the young ranger looked a lot more excited about it. "I want to know how you and Athrodar met."

"Ahh... Now that is a complicated story. Are you sure you want to know how?" She saw her nod profusely, patting the top of her hand. "Okay, but strap in as it can get confusing."

Victoria crossed her legs and fully turned to face Sylvanas. "I'm ready."

"The first time we met, I didn't take any notice of him. His family entered my office the day I was promoted to Ranger-General after I summoned them." She smiled a little. "See, at the time, the Sunblades were the strongest family in Quel'Thalas outside of the royal family, so I had to make quick allies of them so I could count on them in the future."

Her smile saddened a little. "Like I said, I didn't notice him. I wasn't looking at the young pup of their pack, only at the Lord and his son." She saw Victoria's smile stay on her face, knowing she was still interested. "The next time I remember seeing him, it was during his promotion ceremony. I had to host it, being the Ranger-General, and he was becoming a Lieutenant Ranger."

"Is that when you began to feel something for him?" Victoria asked, somehow growing a wider smile.

"Not yet, but he did catch my attention that day. There was a celebration at the Sunblade manor that I didn't want to attend, but if I was to keep good relations with that family, I had to attend. Anyway, an hour or two into the party and I was looking for a quick exit but everytime I tried to leave, I was being called by one Sunblade or another."

"Let me guess, he helped you escape?"

Sylvanas smiled at her guess. "Not exactly, but he did catch my attention in another way." She laughed a little. "Thinking about it, it sounds stupid, but back then it caught my attention for some reason. Basically I saw him sneaking out of his own party with a few friends, what I had failed to do for the better part of an hour. He made it look easy and the best part was, they didn't notice he was gone."

"When did you know he was the one?" Victoria asked, looking and sounding invested in the story.

"Not until a decade later." She told her. "My sisters had both found someone and I was heavily invested in my job. I can't remember exactly what made me open my eyes and realise I was lonely, but I do remember the day after for some reason.

"I was going through the different files on my Officers, ranging from Ranger Lord to Lieutenant Ranger. That was when I was interrupted by some noble I hadn't taken any notice of until that day. I had just realised he had been trying to take me out on a date for the past four months, and laughed at how pathetically persistent he was."

She smirked a little when Victoria laughed. "I then realised I had almost every noble that had yet to find someone, chasing me around Silvermoon at least once a day. Understandable considering I was Ranger-General, the youngest one ever at that and I was single. As I was saying, I realised there was at least one of them chasing me a day and I had begun to take note of who they were."

"By the sounds of it, you didn't like any of them?" Victoria watched Sylvanas shake her head. "So I can only guess Athrodar wasn't one of them?"

Sylvanas smiled. "Very good. He was one of the few who was expected to marry someone of high profile and he wasn't actually chasing that life. I began to read his file when I figured that out and noticed he was dedicating his time to improving himself more than starting a family."

"I had begun to take interest in him because it had only just come to my attention he was one of the youngest recruits and then Lieutenants in the entire Ranger Corps. I next saw him when I deliberately took command of his company, though that was quickly stopped when his great grandfather caught wind of what I was doing."

Victoria frowned. "Wouldn't he have wanted that? His youngest family member marrying the Ranger-General?"

"He did, in fact he encouraged it, but his grandson, Athrodar's father, wanted him to marry the Dawnstrider's youngest member, a family of known mages, though they weren't as high profile as other noble families."

"After a few meetings, I made a deal with his family to only marry him if he wanted it, otherwise he would marry the Dawnstrider Mage. A minor setback but I had the advantage as I was his General. This gave me the opportunity to move his squad around, planting a spy in to keep tabs on him and report back to me." She saw Victoria's frown remain on her face. "I know, how romantic?" She said sarcastically.

"Was the spy Viraleth by any chance?" Victoria smiled once more when Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at her. "I may have spoken to her."

"Oh? And what did she tell you?"

"Only that she had spied on him for a few years before she died. Then she was resurrected as a Dark Ranger and continued to spy on him for close to a decade."

Sylvanas nodded. "Then I suppose that saves me time. Whilst she spied on him, I became increasingly interested in him as he was something special. The day I fell in love with him was over something routine, but at the same time it made me smile when I was told."

"What did he do?" Sylvanas was certain she would have seen a tail wagging if Victoria had one.

"We had increasingly frequent Amani attacks on nearby villages to Zul'Aman and one of their raids had happened near Athrodar and his squad of rangers. He helped defend the village and saved this young girl, maybe a couple of years old at the time, but he spent the next few days with her, helping find her family until, thankfully, he did." She smiled warmly at the memory as if she had heard it for the first time today. "He never left her side and I had been told he would do anything in his power to keep her happy. Once they found her family, she gave him a big hug and apparently began to cry when he had to leave."

"He was what you were looking for in a mate to start a family with." Victoria commented, taking hold of Sylvanas' hand.

"He was and I wanted to tell him several times. Unfortunately I told him years after I died and after he had died." She smiled, though it wasn't a sad smile, she was genuinely happy before explaining why. "Years after I died, I found out he died and I wanted to kill everything, but then I was quickly told he was under Arthas' control."

"Why is this a good thing?" Victoria asked, tilting her head.

"Because I knew he could break free from him. The stories speak of the Light breaking him free of Arthas' control, but I believe it was that good part of him, that part of him that wanted to help that little girl find her family, that part of him that wanted to be with his friends than at a party he didn't want. Once I found out he broke free, I knew we could be together."

"I feel like there is a but."

Sylvanas nodded. "But that didn't happen, at least not for a good eight or so months. Half a year after I kissed him for the first time during the siege on Naxxramas. He had been killed again shortly after, then broke free of Arthas' control once more six months later, which is when I returned to Northrend and to him."

She looked over her shoulder and towards the ruins of Thelsamar. "Before he done what he done here for the first time, I had spent a few hours alone with him on a scouting mission before taking him back to my tent. One thing led to another and we finally, after close to two decades of waiting, made love for the first time. After that I had a hard time keeping him out of my life." Her smile widened a little. "And I don't regret anything. Even the long wait and not telling him."

Victoria leaned forward and hugged her when she saw a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. "And now you're the happiest you've ever been."

"I am." She said, hugging her tightly in return.

"You really wouldn't change a thing?"

Sylvanas and Victoria looked over Athrodar, the Banshee Queen standing up and jumping at him, kissing him hard on the lips. "When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago, with prisoners. Though they're locked up somewhere after I handed them off." He wiped her tears with his thumb, smiling at her. "Did you get yourself worked up by talking about us?"

"It was the first time I've said it all out loud." She rest her head on his chest. "I got emotional, okay? It happens."

Athrodar moved one arm around her, beckoning Victoria over with his other until she hugged Sylvanas from behind, moving his other arm around her. "That's okay, we're here with you."

"I take it we have Menethil Harbour once again?" Sylvanas asked, keeping herself held against Athrodar.

"Velonara is fortifying it right this second whilst Rokhan is probably inspecting the Alliance ship we captured." He felt her move her head to look up at him, kissing her lightly when he looked down at her. "You're welcome."

"You have been productive, haven't you?" She saw his face look distant for a split second, it was minuscule but she noticed it. "What?"

"You told me not to, but I used my abilities to freeze the Alliance ship in place." He placed her hand on his scars. "And in doing so, I felt a sharp pain in them once again." He let go of her hand, though it stayed on his chest. "It's getting worse."

"What do you want to do?" She asked him, thinking he had an idea in mind.

"I need someone to thoroughly check the scars. Hopefully they can find something and stop this constant surge of pain I get when I use my abilities." He placed a hand over the one still on his chest. "I need to use it if we are going to take Ironforge."

Sylvanas sighed and nodded. "I know... I just wish you didn't have to." She moved a hand behind her and tapped Victoria's back, being released from her grip shortly after. "I had the strangest dream today." She told them.

"Oh? And what was it about?" Athrodar asked, being dragged to the bed along with Victoria, all three of them sitting on it.

"It was a daydream, but we were in Stormwind. I was the Queen and by my guess that made you the King." She smiled at Athrodar who raised an eyebrow at her. "And I was pregnant with you." She looked over to Victoria who smiled brightly.

"It wasn't a long daydream, but both Anya and Clea were there, Anya as a guard that helped me find you." She placed a hand over Athrodar's. "Whilst Clea was a General up north. Anyway, when I found you, you were looking over Stormwind from a balcony and we spoke for a few minutes. But those few minutes have stuck in my head since then and it made me realise something. I'm never going to get pregnant."

Athrodar frowned at her. "You've been dead how long?"

She pushed him lightly. "I've always known I wouldn't, but it never really sank in until then."

"But that's okay." Victoria said, taking hold of her hand. "You have me. I would be honoured to be your daughter." She smiled brightly at the pair of them, feeling a strange weight being lifted from her. "I've been thinking and thinking about it and I would love to be your daughter."

Sylvanas hugged her tightly without saying a word, tears of happiness streaming down her face. Athrodar however, just smiled and kept a hand on Sylvanas' back. After several years of trying, she had her family.

Sylvanas let go of Victoria and hugged Athrodar, burying her head in his neck. "Thank you." She whispered, tightening her grip around him. "You did this, my love."

"Anything to make you feel like this." He whispered back to her, kissing her cheek. "You're my Queen, I will do all I can to keep you happy."

She pulled back just enough to kiss him, pressing her head against his and laughing lightly through her tears. "I don't think you can top this."

"I don't plan to." He placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder and pulled her in, sharing a group hug. "This here is perfect enough."


	39. Chapter 39

**A New Expedition**

"Parry!" Athrodar commanded, watching as his recruit raised her sword to parry his strike. "Parry!" He swung at her again, watching her parry him away once more. "Dodge!" He lunged his sword forward, making her step to the side.

"Come on, I want something more challenging than that!" Victoria smirked at him, holding her sword at the ready.

"Okay. I'm going to call out the direction of my strike and you will have to parry it quickly before my next." He spun his sword in his hand, taking one step forward and watching her take one step back.

"When you're ready, _dad."_ She said mockingly, sticking her tongue out.

He grinned, swinging his sword. "Left." She parried it. "Right." She parried it again. "Right." And again. "Left." And again. "Left." This time he swung right and rested the sword on her arm, tapping it with his blade. "You lose."

"You lied!" She pushed his sword away. "You're a cheater!"

"My mouth lied, yes. But if you were watching my eyes and my arm, you would have seen where I was going." He sheathed his sword, extending out his hand to her. "Hand me your sword."

She handed it over. "You better give it back."

Athrodar chuckled. "I will. Now watch my arm. I'm holding the sword in my right hand and when I swing right." He swung right slowly. "It's different to swinging left." He swung left slowly. "If you quickly look at their arm, you can determine where they will swing."

She took her sword back when he offered it over. "That makes sense..." Looking past him and towards Sylvanas, who had been watching them for a few minutes, she smiled and waved at her, getting the same response back. "When are we going back to the bow? I prefer it."

"I know you do." Athrodar said, unsheathing his long knives. "Which is why you're training your sword skills." He heard her sigh, looking over to her as she dropped her head. "Hey, none of that. You will thank me in the future when your sword saves you because your bow couldn't."

"I know..." She mumbled, swinging her sword back and forth lazily. "I still prefer my bow.."

Athrodar crouched down in front of her, tapping her sword with one of his knives. "Look at me." She raised her head a little and looked at him. "Tomorrow, okay? You can use your bow tomorrow."

She smiled and dropped her sword before hugging him around the neck. "Okay!"

"Good, now pick up your sword." He stood up straight and span his knives around. "I won't lie this time, not until I know you can parry and block two weapons against your one."

Sylvanas watched the pair of them train together, glancing to her left when Baine stood by her side. "Warchief." He said, watching Athrodar and Victoria as well.

"Baine. What can I do for you?"

The Tauren smiled. "Nothing, Warchief. I am just here to talk." He looked down at the Banshee Queen, almost finding the smile on her face to be alien compared to the stories he had heard about her from his father. "You seem like a completely different woman compared to the rumours about you."

Sylvanas smiled a little brighter, keeping her attention on the the two most important people in her life. "You have them to thank for that." She laughed lightly. "Actually, I have them to thank for that."

Baine smiled down to her, seeing her unwavering focus on them. "Love can be a very powerful thing. If you have it, you don't want to lose it. If you don't have it, you try to look for it."

"Then I suppose I'm lucky." Sylvanas muttered, looking up at Baine. "Do we know anything about our siege engines? It's been two weeks now."

Baine rubbed his chin in thought. "I've heard there are a few of them, though not enough for a full assault on Ironforge."

"Okay, thank you." She returned her gaze to both Athrodar and Victoria, catching a glimpse of Clea in the distance. "I have a feeling I am about to get some bad news."

Baine looked over to the Dark Ranger and bowed his head a little. "I will leave you to it, Warchief."

Just as Clea stood in front of her Queen, Baine had left the two of them alone. "Come on, out with it." Sylvanas said, waiting for the inevitable news.

"We've had a few skirmishes with the Alliance in the past couple of days. We've not lost any officers, but we have lost half of one scouting party."

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at the Ranger-General. "What group?"

Clea opened up a report and quickly scanned it. "Alina and her group."

Sylvanas was angered at the name of the group, not because they lost lives, but because that was her second best group after Viraleth and Halduron's combined group. "And you say she lost half?"

"More or less, my Lady, yes." Clea lowered her eyes away from her Queen. "There's more."

Sylvanas sighed. "What?"

"Alina was injured, she's fine and will make it, but she said the Alliance that attacked her have flooded into Loch Modan." Clea looked around the camp. "She thinks they will be spying on us to our north."

"Do you think you can find and take care of them?"

The Dark Ranger-General nodded. "I will gather our best trackers and fighters. They will be dead before sunrise tomorrow."

Sylvanas smirked. "Good."

Once Clea left, Sylvanas returned her attention to Athrodar and Victoria, watching the young ranger parry his attack but then drop her sword and hold onto her hand as if he had cut the back of it.

What happened next made the Banshee Queen laugh as Athrodar went to check on her, only to get kicked in the shin before being tackled off his feet by Victoria. "That's a new way to train." Sylvanas yelled at them, shaking her head with a huge grin on her face.

Once Victoria had successfully pinned Athrodar, not that he was trying to fight back, she stood up and cheered, seeing the smile on Sylvanas' face. "I beat him! I am the greatest!"

Athrodar couldn't help but laugh as she ran a victory lap around him. "I think that concludes today's training."

Sylvanas made her way over to them, crouching down by Athrodar's side. "Alina and her group were attacked. She's fine, but half her group were killed and the Alliance have pushed into Loch Modan."

"Do you need me to do anything?"

She shook her head. "Clea is handling it, but I do need you for something else."

Athrodar watched Victoria sit down in front of him, crossing her legs and listening in. "What do I need to do?"

"I want you to lead an expedition into Dun Morogh." She held up her hand before he could argue, knowing what he was about to say. "I know it's risky, dangerous and I should be patient, but I trust you to lead a group in to spy on them."

"Once they find out we killed the guards to get in, they'll come looking for us." He looked over to Victoria who remained quiet. "How many and who do you want me to take?"

"Not her." Sylvanas told him. "But to answer your question, I want you to take nine people, both those Druids being amongst them."

"Two groups of five?" He saw her nod. "I'm going to need another officer and since Clea, Rokhan, Velonara, Viraleth and Halduron aren't here, I'm going to have to find someone else."

Sylvanas snorted. "That's less than half of what we have. Still have Orcs and a few Tauren to choose from."

"So... What? I need to choose an Orc?" Sylvanas nodded at him. "Then I suppose Nazgrim would be my choice."

"Good!" She smiled, patting his leg. "The other six are entirely up to you." She glanced over to Victoria. "But not her. I'm keeping her with me."

Athrodar held out his hand and was pulled onto his feet as his Queen stood up from her crouched position. As soon as he stood up, he kept hold of her hand and pulled her in close. "You know, if you're sending me away on a mission..." He grinned and leaned forward, stopping just as he was about to kiss her. "I do want a proper send off."

Sylvanas looked down at his lips then up into his eyes, moaning in desperation when he pulled back just as she moved forward. "You're being mean." She whispered, gazing into his eyes.

"You know what I want." He whispered in her ear, kissing behind it before travelling down to her neck.

"She's still here." Sylvanas whispered back to him.

Athrodar looked down at Victoria who slowly began to realise what he was getting at. "Oh! Yes, okay. I'll go find something to do for the rest of the day, or until you call for me."

Sylvanas watched her leave, turning her attention back to Athrodar and throwing herself at him, kissing him hard. "We're alone now." She cooed, biting his bottom lip. "I want you to think of today when you're out there and missing me."

Athrodar smiled at her plan. "Then why are we still out here?" As soon as he asked her, she began to pull him towards their tent, being thrown onto the chair at her desk and watching her slowly shed her armour in front of him.

Once her cloak, shoulder guards and breastplate were taken off, she placed one boot on his knee and smiled seductively at him. "Take it off."

Athrodar unbuckled her boot, lifting her foot out of it and kissing the top of it before repeating the same thing with her other boot. "It's just your leggings now."

Sylvanas grinned, placing a finger under his chin and slowly guiding him off the chair and onto his knees in front of her. "Then take them off for me."

Athrodar hooked several fingers into the hem of her leggings and slowly pulled them down, eyeing the completely smooth lips between her legs and glancing up at her, seeing her eyes were closed and deciding to take advantage of the situation.

Sylvanas was biting her bottom lip lightly as he lowered her leggings and brushing his hands across her thighs. That was until she felt him kiss her between her legs, gasping in surprise. "My, you're eager."

Athrodar chuckled, continuing to pull her leggings further down whilst kissing her between her legs. "I couldn't help myself. You presented it so well."

When she felt her leggings were pooled at her feet, she kicked them across the tent and spreading her legs in the meantime, giving him more access to her. "Oh..." She moaned, biting her bottom lip and holding his head against her.

As he had no need to breathe, he didn't mind being forcefully buried between her legs, especially when he heard the sweet sound of her moans. "I'm not hurting... You.. Am I?"

Athrodar deliberately shook his head, knowing just that simple movement would send a wave of pleasure through her. When she let out a loud moan, he pushed two fingers inside her, continuing to lick and suck between her legs hungrily.

Sylvanas felt her legs weaken, letting go of Athrodar's head and holding onto her desk. "Bed... To the bed..."

Athrodar followed her to the bed, pulling his ranger leggings down and taking his cloak, shoulder guards, boots and tunic off. Getting on his knees on top of the bed, he saw his Queen on both her hands and knees in front of him, swaying her hips side to side.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met." He told her, placing his hands on her back and slowly sliding the down to her hips, positioning himself behind her before thrusting deep inside her, both of them groaning in pleasure.

What started out as a fast rhythm, sliding in and out of his Queen, began to slow down after she had her second orgasm. She moved his hands to her breasts, leaning back against him as he held onto her. "I want to be on top." She whispered, recieving a kiss on the neck followed by him laying down in front of her.

She straddled his hips and guided him inside of her, rocking back and forth slowly before picking up the pace, leaning forward and kissing him when he began to thrust on his own. "Together... Let's finish.. Together." She whispered, her voice breaking up as she began to constantly moan in pleasure.

Athrodar began to thrust harder and faster into her, spreading his feet wide apart and lifting himself up as he buried himself deep inside her, riding out his orgasm whilst Sylvanas straightened her back and squeezed her breasts tightly as she rode out her own.

Collapsing forward, she laid on top of him and stared at him with heavy eyes, completely exhausted from their love making. "I will never get tired of that." She whispered, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Except, you are always tired after." He joked, feeling her pull herself further up his body until her head was resting next to his. "You _can_ sleep, you know. I will still be here when you wake up."

She chuckled, kissing his cheek. "As long as you hold me. I don't want to part from you until you leave tomorrow."

Athrodar rolled onto his side, pulling the bedsheets up and over them whilst wrapping an arm around his Queen, keeping her facing him whilst being pressed up against him. "Better?"

She smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "Perfect."

* * *

It was the middle of the night by the time someone walked in on them. Clea had returned from her hunt, at least that's what she liked to call it, and came into the tent to tell Sylvanas it was a successful one. That was until she saw her Queen was asleep.

"What is it?" Athrodar whispered, looking over to the Dark Ranger-General.

"We found the Alliance and took care of them." She whispered back, looking down at Sylvanas. "Since when does she sleep?"

"Since I told her I'd stay with her until she woke up." He looked down at her peaceful form, smiling when she moved a little closer to him. "She should be awake in the morning."

Clea nodded. "Can you tell her it was a success?"

"I will, don't worry." Watching her leave, Athrodar looked down at Sylvanas who was smiling. "Okay, she's gone."

"Good." Sylvanas whispered, placing a hand on his face. "Now what were we talking about?"

"Stormwind." He told her, watching her smile widen.

"Yes, that was it." She began to walk her fingers up his chest. "How would you like to... After we've taken Stormwind... How would you like to be more than just my consort?"

Athrodar frowned, opening his mouth to speak but then closing it shortly after. "Say something." Sylvanas whispered to him, sitting up a little when he didn't respond right away.

"You mean.. You want me to be your King?" He asked, recieving a kiss from her. "Are.. Are you sure? What happened to not worrying about being married?"

"Well," she began, moving his head to her chest, "I was thinking... Stormwind has always had a King and when we take it, we are going to remove that King from his throne."

"So, you want me to be the King of Stormwind?" He asked, closing his eyes when she began to massage his head. "Do we have to do that?"

"You know, you could sound a little happier that I'm asking you to be my King." She stopped massaging his head, pushing him off her. "Do you not want this?"

"No, I do." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, only to have his advances stopped when she placed a hand over his mouth. "What?" He asked, his voice muffled by her hand.

"You do?" She stared wide eyed at him, moving her hand away from his mouth.

"I do." He repeated.

Sylvanas kissed him hard on the lips, being dragged down by Athrodar and giggling when she was laying on top of him. "I love you." She whispered, brushing her hands through his hair. "So, so much."

"I love you too." He whispered, reaching over to his leggings on the floor. "Which is why I am giving you this." He pulled out a ring from his leggings and held it in front of her face. "I had this made after I woke up two weeks ago. You know, after that Thelsamar thing."

"Wh... How? Victoria told me you used your last sapphire to make a necklace for her." She took the ring from him and placed it on her finger, watching the runes around it glow blue, matching Athrodar's eyes. "What do these mean?"

"It talks about my undying love for you." He saw her raise an eyebrow at him, not expecting him to be so fluffy. That was until he laughed. "Okay, no. It's glowing like that because it's connected to me. As long as you continue to wear it, it will glow. And if it continues to glow, that means I am still alive."

"See, now I kind of want it to talk about your undying love for me."

Athrodar widened his eyes. "Really? I don't think I can actually make it do that."

"Of course not." She replied, laughing at his surprised look. "It's perfect, now I don't have to be worried every time you leave me." She kissed him lightly, pressing her head against his. "I mean, I will continue to worry about you, but maybe not as much now."

"I didn't expect any different."

* * *

"We're going in with two teams of five." Athrodar told Nazgrim, the pair of them standing at the edge of the camp and a few feet away from the rest of their group. "Both of us will have a Druid each to scout ahead."

Nazgrim nodded, looking at the map in Athrodar's hands. "Are we going to split the area? One group goes north, the other south?"

"Not yet. We need to kill the guards to get in, that will attract a lot of attention so we will have to hide for a few days before we do anything."

"I see." Nazgrim rubbed his chin. "Are we just scouting? Or do we get some information from the Alliance there?"

Athrodar smirked, impressed at the Lieutenant's ideas. "We will take someone who can speak Dwarven, making it eleven of us. They will stay with me and we will discuss more about this once we're in Dun Morogh."

The Orc nodded again. "I should inform the rest of them."

"Good, I'll go find us a translator."

They all met up near the outskirts of Loch Modan, Athrodar had found a Forsaken who can speak Dwarven and introduced him to the rest of the group. "Can you fight?" Nazgrim asked him when the rounds of introduction were over.

"I used to have a slingshot when I was a kid."

Athrodar covered his mouth with his hand, muffling his laughter as Nazgrim looked over to him. "You do know that we're going behind enemy lines, right?"

"I do, Lieutenant. The High General told me about it and I want to help."

Athrodar had a permanent smile on his face, looking at the Orc who seemed a little annoyed at his choice. "Hey, he can speak Dwarven and we need that."

"If you say so, High General."

Athrodar continued to smile, telling his group to gather around. "Any of you a Mage?"

"I am, High General." A Blood Elf said, stepping forward and saluting him.

"Good." Athrodar looked around the floor and picked up a sharp twig. "Can you make this into a pen? Just a simple enchant so I can write with it."

The Mage took the twig off him and enchanted it, handing it back. "There you go, High General."

"Thanks." He put the twig in his mouth whilst he unfolded a map of Dun Morogh, taking it out once he was ready. "We are attacking from here, the North-East entrance."

The group nodded when he circled the area on the map. "There are ten, maybe fifteen guards stationed there. Which is where you two come in." He looked up at the two Druids. "I need you to fly over the mountains and wait for the attack to begin. The second it does, swoop down and attack them from behind. Bear or cat, I don't mind."

He drew arrows where the two Druids would roughly be flying in from, looking up at them and seeing their nods of approval. "Once we've killed them, we need to move fast so we can hide from reinforcements. We're not here to fight them, not yet anyway. We're just collecting intelligence."

Athrodar looked towards the Mage. "What are you? Fire, frost or arcane?"

"Frost, sir."

"You're with Nazgrim. Lieutenant you can choose the other two." Athrodar looked over to their translator. "Do you have any training? Healer, survival, map reading?"

"Uhm, yes. I have some basic training as a healer. I spent time with priests and dressed wounds."

Athrodar nodded slowly. "Great, perhaps you will have some use outside of translating." He looked towards the tunnel the Alliance were on the other side of, folding the map and pocketing it. "When you're ready, I need you two to fly up and over the mountains."

Both Druids nodded, transforming into birds and flying towards the mountain range. "When do we attack?" Nazgrim asked, looking over to Athrodar.

"Soon. Have you chosen your group?"

He pointed towards an Orc woman standing tall and proud. "This is Zakra, and this is her brother, Dargosh." The brother saluted the pair of them, Nazgrim saluting back whilst Athrodar gave him a slight nod.

"Strong group. You may be in charge of capturing a dwarf or two." Athrodar chuckled and pat the Orc on the arm. "I'll get to know my group later, right now we should start to move towards the tunnel."

Nazgrim saluted. "You heard the High General, move out!"


	40. Chapter 40

**Into Dun Morogh**

Athrodar looked down the long tunnel and towards the Alliance guards on the other side. He was counting their numbers and what weapons they had, trying to come up with some plan of attack. "Thirteen... Fourteen... Fifteen.. Aaaand sixteen."

"Close guess." Nazgrim told him, keeping his voice low. "What weapons do they have?"

"Swords, shields, battle axes and by the looks of it, a few blunderbusses." Athrodar looked back at his group. "Anyone who can hit them from range?" He saw three hands go up, one of them being the frost Mage with them. "Okay, good. Then our primary targets are those dwarves with the guns."

"What about the rest of us?" Nazgrim asked.

"They will fire once every four or five seconds, that gives you time to move from cover to cover." Athrodar pointed down the tunnel. "You see those bearings on the side? They're big enough to hide behind and stop the bullet from hitting you. Run from one to another once their volley had ended."

Nazgrim nodded. "Sounds simple enough. What about once they've all been killed?"

Athrodar smirked at him. "Then you can charge their ranks. But if the Druids are alert, they may distract them after the first two volleys." He looked around their group. "Any questions?" They all remained silent, which made Athrodar happy. "Good, then let's do this."

Athrodar pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow in place, enchanting it in frost. He was joined by two other archers and the Mage, all of them letting loose their projectiles and only hitting one of the Dwarven gunners.

"Hide!" Athrodar yelled, watching the rest of his group hide behind pillars.

Once the volley of bullets had stopped, they all charged forward a bit more, the ranged going with them halfway before letting loose their own volley, taking out another dwarf.

Just as they hid behind the pillars, they heard shouting from the Alliance. Athrodar poked his head around the pillar and saw a giant cat pounce at one of the guards and drag him away, followed by another one doing the same.

"Go!" Athrodar yelled, slinging his bow over his shoulder and unsheathing his sword. Leading the charge, he saw one of the dwarves turn his blunderbuss on them, being dragged towards the Death Knight when shadowy tendrils gripped him.

Once the dwarf landed in front of Athrodar, he was impaled by the sword waiting for him. The rest of the group charged past the Death Knight and towards the Alliance guards, clashing steel against steel.

Pushing the dwarf off his sword, Athrodar followed the rest of his group and charged straight towards the dwarves carrying the guns. Just as he reached one, both the Druids pounced on the two remaining dwarves and carried them away as well.

As quickly as the melee started, it has finished just as fast, leaving all the Horde attackers without a scratch whilst the Alliance were butchered by their surprise attacks.

"We need to disappear." Athrodar told them, quickly running west of the entrance and towards a large body of snow. "Keep running until you find a place to settle." He told Nazgrim.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Cover our tracks. We can't let them know where we are going." And with that, Nazgrim led the rest of them West and then North-West, trying to find a place near the mountains.

Athrodar looked up at the light sprinkling of snow falling from the sky and decided to help speed the snowfall along. He didn't need to use up as much energy as he did at Thelsamar to conjure up a snowstorm. He just needed some time to summon it.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the snow falling from the clouds, needing just a minute to summon up a real snowstorm. Once the sky darkened significantly more than it already was, he opened his eyes and saw a snowstorm that would rival Northrend on a good day.

He looked down at his hands when he noticed an intense glow around him, moving them closer to his face a realising his eyes were glowing a lot brighter than normal. "Damn... I was afraid that would happen." He said to himself, noticing the slight echo in his voice.

He looked down at the tracks in the snow and saw they were quickly fading, knowing he had to follow them before they disappeared completely.

It took Athrodar only a couple of minutes to catch up to them, but by the time he did, he realised the snowstorm had caught up to them as well. "We need to find shelter fast!" Nazgrim yelled over the howling winds.

Athrodar's eyes had returned to normal by the time he reached them, but that now made the snowstorm out of control. "Huddle together!" He yelled at the group. "You will keep warm!"

As they all huddled in a big group, Athrodar began to lead them through the snowstorm and hopefully towards some shelter. "Can't you do something about this storm!?"

Athrodar looked back at the Orc woman. "I could! But if I do, you all might be in danger!"

"We're in danger if we stay in this storm!" Nazgrim yelled back. "It's your choice, High General!"

Athrodar clenched his fists, knowing that if he did deal with the snowstorm, that he conjured up, he would risk losing control and attacking them. "Okay! I will deal with it, but you need to be prepared to deal with me!"

"Don't worry, High General!" Nazgrim yelled at him. "We will deal with that when the time comes!"

Athrodar stopped moving, the rest of the group stopping with him. "Stay close to me!" He yelled just as his eyes began to glow brighter. The moment Athrodar began to walk once more, they all saw the snow fall around them and not on them.

They all stuck as close to him as possible, staying inside the clear circle he was creating around them and moving forward at the same pace he was. "So far so good." Nazgrim muttered, holding onto his axe tightly.

Whilst they were all safe from the snow, Athrodar was fighting to stay in control of himself the whole time, his need to succumb to the Death Knight side of him becoming increasingly stronger.

In the distance they could see the silhouette of what they believed to be a cabin, all of them walking towards it a little quicker this time. As they neared it, the circle clearing around them began to expand rapidly as Athrodar lost control.

"Get inside now!" He yelled before collapsing to his knees, trying to slow himself down so they were out of sight by the time he lost control completely.

They all clambered into the cabin, shutting and barricading the door, hearing the harsh winds increase by the time they pushed a bed and drawers towards the door. "We need to stay inside. He got out of this before, he will do it again."

Nazgrim's words were meant to be reassuring, but they didn't believe them and neither did he. The Mage with them looked out the window and saw the outline of Athrodar in the distance as well as his brightly glowing eyes.

"I think he's coming this way." The Mage told them, being joined by Nazgrim.

"We need to slow him down." He told them, looking over to the Druids. "Can you slow him down?"

"We can try." One of them said, opening the door slowly, only to have it ripped out of his grasp as the winds pushed it open.

Athrodar slowly walked towards them, conjuring up the winds of Northrend around himself, flexing the power the Lich King bestowed upon him.

 _Come back to me, my Prince..._

The feint voice echoed in his mind, distracting him a little and making the wind speed slow down.

That was enough to help the Druids out as they summoned huge vines to wrap around the Death Knight, holding him in place as more vines joined in. He was soon laying on his back with vines wrapped around both arms and legs, keeping him pinned.

They thought they had successfully stopped him from moving until he froze the vines on his arms and broke free from them. They quickly sent more vines towards him from the ground and pinned him once more.

Out of rage or frustration, none of them really knew what caused it, but Athrodar sent out a burst of frost and ice in all directions, cutting both Druids but not seriously injuring them.

The moment Athrodar stood up again, he was hit in the head with the hilt of Nazgrim's axe, the Orc getting lucky none of the ice hit him as he snuck around the Death Knight.

Everything went black for Athrodar, not seeing anything but hearing several voices for a few seconds at a time. "We need to wake him."

"How? He might be out of it for hours, who knows if just slapping him would get him to wake up?"

Athrodar laid unconscious in the middle of the cabin, though he didn't know that, all he knew was that he just got slapped around the face, hard.

"I told you it wouldn't work."

"Then what do we do?"

"Step back, he's waking up."

Athrodar slowly opened his eyes, shooting up into a sitting position and clutching at his chest, gritting his teeth as a sharp pain burst through him. "Easy Athrodar. Sit back." One of the Druids said.

"What happened?" Athrodar asked, looking around the cabin. "Better question. Are we all okay?"

Nazgrim clapped his hand on the Death Knight's shoulder. "We're fine. The storm has passed and now we're waiting for a while until we send out scouts."

Athrodar stood up, holding himself up by placing his hand on one of the Druid's arms, the other Druid kneeling down in front of the High General and running his hands over his abdomen. "Where does it hurt?" He asked Athrodar.

"I'm fine. It will pass." He took two steps forward, falling down to one knee and holding onto his chest once more. "It will pass." He repeated when the Druid began to assess his wounds with his healing spell.

"It may pass, but that metal shard in your chest isn't helping you."

Athrodar frowned at the Druid, wincing as the pain increased a little. "What shard?"

"There's a tiny metal shard behind your scar." The Druid stated, poking it. "I don't know how the healers missed it, but it's there."

Athrodar shook his head. "There were no healers. At least none outside the Scourge."

The Druid nodded slowly. "That may explain it. Perhaps it was deliberately left in there."

"Can you get it out?"

Both Druids looked at each other, then up to Nazgrim. "We can."

Athrodar looked at the two of them. "But?"

"It's going to hurt and we have nothing to soothe the pain. We don't even know if our spells will keep you calm."

He laughed a little. "So I'm the only thing keeping this shard inside me?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I want it taken out."

Nazgrim took out a knife, crouching between the Druids. "Everyone hold him down. We need to make sure we have control over this."

Athrodar's arms and legs were held down, looking down at Nazgrim who placed the knife over his scar, being directed by one of the Druids. "When you're ready."

Nazgrim nodded, pushing the knife into the scar and reopening it.

* * *

Sylvanas sat on her chair during a meeting with the other officers, glancing down at her ring that dimmed a little before going back to its usual glow. "Do we know anything about the scouts we sent into the Badlands?"

"They saw the dwarves heading south and towards the Burning Steppes." Lor'Themar tapped a small rolled up report on the table. "They're apparently gathering near Blackrock Moutain."

"Do we know if it's to launch a counter attack?" Sylvanas asked.

"We don't, Warchief. It's too early to tell."

Sylvanas' attention returned to the ring when it dimmed a little once more, taking longer to return to its normal glow. "I want to send a few scouts near Blackrock Mountain. We need to get on top of their little gathering before it becomes a problem."

"I can send a few orcs." Saurfang suggested. "They might blend in with the Blackrock orcs inside."

Sylvanas nodded at the suggestion. "Do it. I don't want to be caught on the back foot." She glanced at her ring, smiling a little when it didn't change. "What about our siege engines?"

"They are taking a while to be built, Warchief." Gazlowe kept his voice low, a little embarrassed at the speed it's taking them. "The supply route is longer than we thought."

Sylvanas sighed, spinning the ring on her finger with her thumb. "Very well... We do have two months, but I need to make sure that you understand how important this is." She stood up off her chair, slowly walking around the table and towards the Goblin. "If they're not completed by the time we move out to take Ironforge, you and your engineers will lead the charge."

Gazlowe gulped, looking up at Sylvanas who stood behind him. "I will make sure they're completed by then."

Sylvanas smirked. "Good." She began to walk around the table, stopping behind Victoria who sat on the far end of the table. "As you know, I have sent Athrodar and Nazgrim into Dun Morogh."

Lor'Themar sat forward, looking down the table and towards her. "What we don't know is why you have sent our highest ranking General into the heart of the Dwarven territory."

"I trust him." Sylvanas said matter-of-factly, placing a hand on Victoria's shoulder. "He has two Druids with him, they will be flying back and forth with information about the area."

Saurfang nodded his approval to the plan. "He was an assassin, was he not? He knows how to stay out of sight."

"He does." Sylvanas agreed, squeezing Victoria's shoulder as she looked around the table. "If anyone has anything to add to the meeting, stay behind. Otherwise, you're all dismissed."

Victoria watched everyone stand up and leave, bowing their heads to the Warchief. She looked at Sylvanas' hand on her shoulder when the ring on her finger caught her attention.

Her eyes widened when something clicked in her head. "By the Gods..." She muttered.

Sylvanas looked down at Victoria who was focused on her hand. "Ah, you saw it."

"It's glowing." Victoria laughed. "Not that difficult to miss." She looked up at Sylvanas. "When did he..?"

"Last night." Sylvanas told her, both of them smiling as they focused on the ring. "It's not what you think... Well, it is and it isn't."

Victoria frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

Sylvanas sat down on the chair next to her, Victoria holding onto her hand and inspecting the ring. "He gave me the ring and I think it was a proposal? All I know is he done it after I told him to be my King after all of this is over."

"And he said yes?" Victoria smiled brightly at her, not being able to hold in her excitement any longer as she launched herself at the Banshee Queen. "I'm so happy for you!"

Sylvanas held onto her, looking down at her ring when it flashed a little. "Thank you." She pulled away from the hug, holding onto her hands. "I was thinking. We could name you Princess after we've taken Stormwind?"

Victoria nodded profusely. "It sounds cliché, but I've always wanted to be a Princess. Of course that's only second to being a ranger."

Sylvanas smiled at the innocence of it, rubbing her thumbs over the young ranger's knuckles. "Since he's not here, would you like me to train you?"

Victoria winced. "Ahhh... See, I have always wanted to learn from you, but Athrodar's way of training is... Different."

"You know I am the Queen of the Forsaken and Warchief of the Horde, right?" Sylvanas laughed a little. "I'm sure I am just as good a teacher as him."

Victoria smiled a little. "Okay, I suppose you're right. I would love it if you teach me."

* * *

"Is that it?" Athrodar asked the Druid holding a small metallic shard.

He had stayed conscious the hold time they dug around in his chest, biting down on one of his knives to hold in his screams of agony. The whole thing only lasted a couple of minutes, but it felt like close to an hour for the Death Knight.

"That's it." The Druid replied, throwing it over to him. "Does it look familiar?"

Athrodar caught the metal shard, feeling immense power radiating from it the moment it rested in his hand. "It's from Frostmourne. It must have chipped off when Arthas pulled it out of me."

"Do you think that's what makes you lose control?" Nazgrim asked, wiping his knife clean.

"I couldn't say. But I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case." Athrodar looked down at the shard, brushing a thumb across it. "Who knew something so small could cause a lot of damage."

"Is there any chance they could have followed us?" The Mage asked, looking out the window and towards the horizon.

"Unless they were brave enough to enter that snowstorm, I don't think so." Athrodar pulled himself up from where he sat, clutching onto his chest and making his way over to the window. "There are no footprints, so we should be safe."

"Good." Nazgrim grumbled. "It gives us some time to rest and prepare to scout this place."

Athrodar sat down under the window, looking around the cabin and at each member of his group. "Remember, we're a reconnaissance group. We don't attack any Alliance unless we have to."

"I don't think you can attack any Alliance right now." Zakra said, the Orc woman looking out a different window.

"I heal fast, don't worry. This time tomorrow I will be as good as new." Athrodar groaned as he pulled himself up, making his way over to a nearby chair. "Right now however, I feel like a leaf could kill me if it hits the right spot."

"We told you to rest." One of the Druids said, making his hands glow green and moving over to him. "At the very least let me help you recover."

Athrodar sighed the moment the Druids hands were on his wound. "Fine, since you're here."


	41. Chapter 41

**Making Decisions**

A couple of days past by since Athrodar, Nazgrim and their group infiltrated Dun Morogh and they were about to send out their first set of scouts.

"Go south and try to remain unseen." Athrodar told the Orc. "It's not a high priority, but if you can I would like a prisoner to interrogate."

"And what will you be doing, High General?" Nazgrim asked, just to make sure he knew where everyone would be.

Athrodar looked around the cabin, seeing a few curious faces looking his way. "I'm going on a hunt. You all need to eat and we will run out of food before the week is over."

"I didn't think the dead ate anything." Nazgrim said.

"We don't, no. But I have been hunting and skinning game for over a century. I may as well put that skill to use." He looked around at everyone again. "If anyone doesn't eat meat, speak now."

There was nothing but silence which made Athrodar grin. "We will get moving." Nazgrim pushed a few members of his group out the door. "We should be back within two days with some sort of information."

Athrodar nodded, shaking his hand. "Stay safe and remember what I said."

"No engaging the Alliance unless we have to." The Orc said, repeating Athrodar's words.

"Good." Athrodar watched them leave for their scouting mission, waiting a couple of seconds before setting out on his hunt. He collected his bow and slung it over his shoulder, picking up his quiver and doing the same thing.

"I'll be back in a few hours." He told the rest of them, though half were asleep and the rest were getting there. The translator was the only one awake enough to respond, though he had buried his head in a book.

What he told them was true, he was going to hunt, but it would be both food and Alliance members he would hunt. He meant it when he told Nazgrim not to go looking for a fight with the Alliance, but only because he knew the orc's kind.

The Lieutenant was eager for blood and a fight, two things that could get their group caught.

Athrodar was looking for a more precise hand. His own hand. It's not that he didn't trust the rest of their group, it was that he was selfish when it came to doing more delicate missions. He believed it was perfect for him and nobody else.

Ten minutes after leaving the cabin, he had found an Alliance patrol with both humans and dwarves in it, crouching down behind a tree and taking out his bow, nocking an arrow in place and waiting for them to pass him.

He drew back his bowstring, aiming at the dwarf and letting loose an arrow, taking out the shorter guard before letting loose another arrow into the next guard, leaving it two on one when they found him.

Slinging his bow over his shoulder, he unsheathed his dagger and parried the first guard's strike, kneeling down when the second swung his sword and unsheathing the knife on his boot.

He plunged the knife into the first guards ankle, spinning around on his knees and getting behind the guard, using him as a shield against the second human.

After crippling the first guard, Athrodar stood up and moved him towards the strike from the second guard, making his ally kill him before rushing forward and laying his dagger across the throat of the now stunned guard.

"When did the nobles in Stormwind send you all up here?" Athrodar asked him, knowing the human tongue but not the Dwarven.

"Go to hell." The guard said, unwise but Athrodar let it slide, figuring he was still in shock after killing his friend.

He pushed the dagger against his throat a little more, drawing some blood. "I've been to hell and I've got to say, it will be a luxury for you compared to what I will do to you if you don't answer my question."

The human gulped, quickening his breathing when he saw Athrodar was serious. "A couple days ago." He said with haste, eyeing the blade across his throat. "More are being sent down here to reinforce the tunnel."

Athrodar grinned, removing the dagger from his throat. "Thank you, you can leave. And tell your commander that the Horde are coming."

The guard slowly started to run away, speeding up the further away he got until he was in a full blown sprint. Athrodar chuckled lightly when the guard slipped on a patch of ice, turning around and searching the guards for anything of worth.

* * *

Sylvanas walked through the horde encampment, watching several mages training with each other as well as warriors sparring and archers practising on several targets, moving and stationary.

She was getting used to the ring on her finger and the glow it was giving off, not seeing it flicker since the first day.

Not having Athrodar around meant Victoria was now following the Banshee Queen around. She was being taught how to fight as well as a few things on the side of leading.

"You're quiet today." Victoria said, keeping her voice low as they walked past several warriors.

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." Sylvanas looked around the camp, seemingly looking for someone. "And with Athrodar away on a mission, I'm a little on edge."

"But he's been on missions before, hasn't he?" Sylvanas stopped walking which made Victoria stop as well. "He knows what he is doing." She took hold of her hand, interlocking their fingers. "You wouldn't have sent him away otherwise."

Sylvanas smiled, squeezing her hand. "You're right." She looked down at their hands. "And the ring he gave me is still glowing, so he's still here."

"Then we have nothing to worry about."

Sylvanas continued to smile, looking around the camp for two Dark Rangers. "Where are Anya and Clea?" She asked rhetorically. "I needed them here five minutes ago."

Victoria looked around the camp too, finding several Dark Rangers but not the two Sylvanas was looking for. "Maybe you could ask them to go on the mission?"

"No, I need both of them. I sent them on a personal errand and I hoped it was done by now." Sylvanas walked forward a few steps, pulling Victoria along as she kept hold of her hand.

"How personal of an errand?" She asked, walking behind her and still holding her hand. "Do I get to know stuff about it?"

"You will know as soon as I find them." She told her, catching a glimpse of Anya in the distance. "There they are."

Being dragged towards the two Dark Rangers, Victoria smiled at Anya who noticed them approaching, watching Clea turn to face them with a package in her hand shortly after.

"My Lady." Clea said, handing over the package. "Here it is."

Sylvanas smiled as soon as she took the package off her Ranger-General. "Thank you." She faced Victoria and offered her the package. "The personal errand."

Victoria frowned at her, tentatively taking the package off her and looking down at him. "What is it?"

"Open it!" Anya yelled with a little too much excitement.

The young ranger smiled and shook her head, ripping the packaging off quickly and inspecting what was inside. "This is... I mean, this is..."

Sylvanas smiled when the young ranger looked up at her. "Your own uniform." She told her, finishing off her sentence.

Victoria held up the cloak, acknowledging the Forsaken emblem in the middle of it as well as the whole thing being a dark wine colour. It felt light and soft, throwing it around herself as if she was about to wear it.

Sylvanas took the cloak off her when she handed it to her, watching the young ranger look through the rest of the uniform. "We used the darkest red we could fine as well as black so you could fit in with my other rangers."

"It's also the colours of the Horde." Victoria added, smiling up at Sylvanas before hugging her tightly. "Thank you! Nobody had ever done something this nice for me before. At least not since my birth parents died."

Having had the uniform handed back to her by the young ranger hugging her, Sylvanas handed it over to Clea who was more than welcome to take it. "I'm the Queen of the Forsaken and the Warchief of the Horde. If you're going to be my daughter, adopted or otherwise, I will shower you in gifts."

Anya watched Sylvanas hug the young ranger, smiling and resting her head on Clea's shoulder. "I'm happy we were told to do this. I like seeing our Queen happy." She whispered.

"It does make our lives easier." Clea told her, keeping her voice equally as low. "Still, I'm happy she has someone to keep her like this when Athrodar isn't here."

Sylvanas kissed the top of her head, pulling back a little to look at her. "I think you should try it on. I want to see what you look like in it."

Victoria's smile lit up her face, turning around to face Clea momentarily to take her new uniform off her, looking back at Sylvanas and seeming more excited now. "I'll go back to my tent. You can wait outside."

* * *

Athrodar walked through the open, snowy fields of Dun Morogh and towards the cabin the rest of his group were sleeping in. He was carrying a deer over his shoulders with two arrows protruding from its lifeless from.

As he neared the cabin, he was joined by two of his group who took the deer off him. "This isn't going to last us very long." Athrodar told them, taking the two arrows out of the deer. "I'll be back soon."

"Wait." The Druid with them said, Athrodar still not learning their names yet.

"What is it?" He asked, cleaning the arrow heads and placing them in his quiver.

"I was thinking, if it's not too much trouble, do you want me to fly back to the Warchief and inform her that we're safe?"

Athrodar nodded slowly at the proposition. "Sure. Tell her we have a group scouting Dun Morogh and she should get the first report in a couple of days."

"I'll return as soon as I can." He said, shifting into a bird and flying north towards the mountains.

The Druid soared through the sky, flying towards the Horde encampment and landing outside the Warchief's tent, shifting back to his Tauren form and walking in, only to find the tent to be empty.

He switched back to his bird form, flying around the camp until he found the Banshee Queen, landing in front of her and Victoria. "Warchief."

"Athrodar?" Sylvanas asked, already knowing who sent him.

"He's fine. I've just been sent here to tell you we're in Dun Morogh and safe." He glanced over to Victoria, bowing his head slightly to her.

"Good." Sylvanas looked back at Victoria who was in her new uniform, looking like a smaller, living version of herself. "Has a scouting party been sent out yet?"

"It has, Warchief. Nazgrim and his party have headed further south for a couple of days, you should get the first report then."

"Fantastic." Sylvanas fixed a few things on Victoria's uniform, placing a hand on her face when it was perfect. "What happened to Athrodar on the day you left?"

"Warchief?"

"I know something happened, I just don't know what." She glanced over her shoulder and towards the Druid. "Well?"

"He lost control again. When he came to, he was in pain and I examined him. What I found was a small shard of metal in one of his wounds."

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at him. "What else?"

"He told us to cut him open and take it out." He looked over to Victoria who winced at the story. "We had nothing to ease the pain or keep him knocked out long enough, so we had to do it with him awake."

Sylvanas winced this time, having one of her hands taken by Victoria. "I take it he is fine now?"

The Druid nodded. "As far as we know, Warchief. He is out hunting for the rest of us right this second, so I would hope so."

"Well... Thank you. If it has fixed him, I owe all of you." Sylvanas looked back at Victoria. "We don't want him to suffer."

The Druid began to turn into a bird. "I need to return to Dun Morogh now. My brother should be back in two days with the scout report."

Sylvanas nodded, watching the Druid fly off towards Dun Morogh. Just as she was about to walk to her tent with Victoria close behind, Dark Ranger Lyana came running up to them. "My Lady," she said, saluting to Sylvanas, "Nathanos is marching south with four hundred Forsaken warriors from Hillsbrad."

Sylvanas grinned wickedly. "Good. That should be enough to take Ironforge with ease."

Victoria looked up at the Banshee Queen. "Why was he in Hillsbrad with such a big force?"

"Training our new recruits." Sylvanas told her, not giving away the fact that her Val'kyr are raising the dead from the graves. "Thank you Lyana, you can report in to Clea for your next assignment."

The Dark Ranger saluted, running off to the barracks. "I hope Athrodar is okay." Victoria said with a low voice. "To have them cut into him whilst he was still awake... I can't imagine."

Sylvanas squeezed her hand. "My ring is still glowing and that Druid said he is hunting." She stopped walking and crouched down a little in front of Victoria to level out their heights. "It will take a lot to bring him down."

Victoria smiled, closing her eyes when Sylvanas placed a hand on her cheek. "I believe he is okay too."

* * *

Athrodar returned to the cabin, carrying a brace of rabbits in one hand whilst the other held his bow. "Now I need to do something to pass the time.." He muttered to himself.

After burying the newly hunted rabbits in the snow to freeze them, he entered the cabin and found his group was still sleeping, minus the Druid who was waiting for him.

"Back already?" Athrodar asked, placing his bow down by the door.

"I've been sitting here for an hour, High General." The Druid saw him raise an eyebrow at the length of time. "Did you get carried away?"

Athrodar grinned, letting out a small laugh. "I did, actually."

The Druid watched him sit down by his bow and take out the knife on his boot. "You don't remember me or my brother, do you?"

Athrodar looked up from his knife and towards the Druid. "You were both in my group when we took the bridge and then accompanied me to Thelsamar."

The Druid chuckled lightly. "We were also with you in Icecrown and the siege on the Lich King's Citadel. We healed Thalina when she was injured against that abomination." He saw Athrodar look away from him. "Have you spoken to her since then?"

"Yes." He replied quicker than normal, looking down at the knife in his hand.

"I take it the talks didn't go well?"

Athrodar sighed, standing up and looking out a nearby window. "I'm going for a walk."

The Druid watched him open the door and leave, sitting in the same spot for a few seconds before Athrodar returned. "No it didn't go well." The Death Knight said, sitting down by his bow once more.

"What happened?"

"She tried to attack my Queen when I first spoke to her." He fingered the tip of his blade. "Then we next spoke when we all gathered in Gilneas. That was the second and last time."

The Druid pulled on his braid, staring at the Death Knight who looked uncomfortable with this topic. "I'm Lumu, by the way. I thought I'd remind you."

Athrodar glanced up at him, looking back down to his knife. "I remember you. You arrived with her and your brother in Icecrown." He rubbed his thumb over the hood of the Dark Ranger hilt on his knife.

"She spoke about you a lot." Lumu told him, watching Athrodar close his eyes. "More so when we were on the road towards the Argent camp than when we were there."

"Listen," Athrodar began, "I haven't spoken to her for a reason." He looked up and over to the Druid. "Nothing you say here will change that because I have closed that door of my life."

Lumu looked saddened by this, even more so when he recalled many stories Thalina would tell about him. "That's your choice, High General. Judging by the stories I was told during the Northrend campaign, the Warchief is lucky to have you."

Athrodar chuckled a little. "I'm luckier to have her. She has kept me sane. If I wasn't by her side, I would probably be a threat to everyone or dead."

Lumu kept silent, watching Athrodar look back down to his knife and deciding to leave that conversation where it was. "When are we going out there to scout?"

Welcoming the change of subject, Athrodar smiled a little when he responded. "The moment Nazgrim comes back, we will figure out where we need to go from his intelligence."

The Druid nodded slowly, letting out a quick yawn as he became increasingly tired. "Sorry, shifting and flying to and from the encampment has apparently made me exhausted."

Athrodar waved it away. "Don't worry. Go to sleep, I don't plan to leave this cabin until Lieutenant Nazgrim returns." He glanced up to the Druid. "Unless something else comes up."

Lumu shifted into a cat and curled up around the fireplace that was keeping the living warm. Athrodar smiled when he heard the Druid purr quietly as his cat instincts took over, looking down to his knife once more.

He focused on the Dark Ranger hilt, smiling a little wider when he remembered the night before he left for Dun Morogh. Although they both thought he would remember the physical side of their night, all he could think about was holding her at the dead of night whilst she held onto him.

He stared into the small ruby eyes on his knife and pressed the head of the Dark Ranger hilt on his head, feeling a little saddened inside when he imagined Sylvanas being in the place of the blade.

"What have you done to me?" He whispered. "I'm finding it difficult to be away from you." He sighed, tapping the hilt of the blade on his head. "It's been two days Athrodar, you fool. You've spent at least a week away from her in the past."

Leaning back against the wall behind him, he stared at the hilt of his blade and let out another sigh. "So why am I feeling like this?"

"Because you love her." The Forsaken translator said from behind his book. "It pains you to be away from her and she is all you can think about when you're alone."

Athrodar looked over to the Forsaken who remained buried behind the book. "Did you read that from somewhere?"

The Forsaken let out a guttural laugh. "No. Well, yes but I'm speaking from experience." He placed down the book and looked over to Athrodar. "I had a lass I was madly in love with. She was all I could think about when I wasn't with her and it's both a curse and a blessing to be like that."

"What did you do about it?" Athrodar asked, sitting up a little to hear his response.

"Nothing. I don't have the power to stop something as strong as that, I don't believe anyone does." He picked up his book. "You just have to decide whether or not you will fight those feelings, or if you will succumb to them and possibly make both of you happy."

Athrodar let out a long sigh when the Forsaken went back to reading, leaning back against the wall and staring at his knife. "Not the answer I was looking for..." He muttered, trying to think of something else.

His mind however had other plans as it continued to think about Sylvanas, how she looked, how she felt, the sound of her voice and laugh. More so than anything he saw her Crimson eyes staring back at him with lust and love. The same eyes that made many fear her as they looked to be burning with rage and anger, but never towards him.

He closed his eyes and thought back to their last night together and how she didn't want to part from him, knowing that it killed her to send him away even if it was her plan.

He thought back to the proposition she had given him too, to become King of Stormwind with her as his Queen. It made him smile a little but at the same time it disgusted him. Not to be equal with her, but to be the one thing he didn't want after being free from the Scourge.

He never wanted to be a King. He hated being called Prince and now he might become a King? He gripped onto his knife tighter, hating that he had now backed himself into this corner.

The only way out for him that he could see was telling Sylvanas he didn't want to be a King, not after serving the worst possible one.

His hand moved to one of his pockets, slowly taking out the small shard of Frostmourne wrapped in a piece of cloth and rubbing a thumb over it. "I have been haunted by the Lich King the moment he enslaved me." He thought, staring at the shard.

"I can't become a King. I refuse to be one." He held the shard firmly within his grasp, feeling the power it was slowly radiating and using that to calm himself, pocketing the shard soon after, making up his mind about the whole thing.

He walked out the cabin, looking up at the sky and sighing to himself. "I'm sorry, Sylvanas. I can't take you up on your offer."


	42. Chapter 42

**Misunderstandings**

"What do you mean he has gone? Gone where!?"

Lumu cowered away from the increasingly furious Warchief. "He's... He's not with the rest of us, Warchief."

"Then find him!" She roared, watching the Druid retreat from her tent before sinking down onto a nearby chair. "Where did you go?" She asked her ring, the one thing that made her certain he was waiting to be found.

Victoria entered the tent shortly after Lumu left, walking over to Sylvanas who was on the verge of screaming, kneeling down by her side and placing a hand over the top of hers. "He's still alive."

Sylvanas smiled a little. "I know, this isn't the first time he has just... Gone." The Banshee Queen sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I just wished the last time he done it was the _last_ time."

"Does he always come back?" Victoria saw her nod slowly, smiling at her. "That's good then. You just need to be patient, he will return."

"I.. I need.." Sylvanas began to tap her fingers on the desk in front of her, becoming anxious all of a sudden. "I need Viraleth... I need her." She looked over to Victoria who was staring at her, wide eyed and a little scared. "I need her!"

The young ranger nodded profusely at her. "I will go find her and return as quick as I can."

Sylvanas tapped her fingers on the desk quicker and quicker as every minute slowly passed by, gazing at her ring the whole time and stopping herself from taking it off and throwing it in anger. "Why would you leave me again?"

Clea burst into the tent with Victoria hot on her heels, running to her Queen's side and being pulled in to her embrace, Sylvanas burying her head in her abdomen. "My Lady... Viraleth isn't back yet."

"Find her, Clea." Sylvanas mumbled into her stomach. "Send out every scout if you must, just find her, or find Athrodar."

Clea widened her eyes. "Athrodar is missing?"

Sylvanas pulled back. "You didn't know?"

Clea shook her head. "I was just told you were looking for Viraleth and it was urgent."

"It _is_ urgent. I need you to find Viraleth so she can go look for Athrodar." Sylvanas looked back at Victoria who placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's in Alliance territory. For all we know, they could have captured him."

Clea bowed her head. "I'll send out parties to find Viraleth. I will also tell Saurfang to take over for the rest of the day until we find either Viraleth or Athrodar."

Sylvanas nodded. "If he asks, tell him the truth. But nobody else can know, got it?"

Clea saluted. "I understand, my Lady."

* * *

Athrodar kept low as an Alliance patrol walked past him, slowly taking out his bow and nocking an arrow in place. He remained crouched behind a tree until they were far enough away, letting loose an arrow into the back of one of them and nocking another arrow in place.

He was hunting, not for food for the rest of his group, he was certain they had enough for a few more days. No, he was hunting Alliance members to sate his sudden need to kill.

Once the first guard fell, a second followed him shortly after, forcing the rest to turn and face him whilst raising their shields. Although this now presented a challenge for the Death Knight, he welcomed it with open arms when he slung his bow over his shoulder and unsheathed his sword.

As he approved their shield wall, he swept his foot across the ground and froze their feet in place, unsheathing his dagger as well and parrying the first sword and making his way behind them.

With their feet frozen to the ground, he was facing their backs and their exposed flank, plunging his dagger into one of their necks and plunging his sword into another's back.

He made short work of the Alliance patrol, crouching down over their bodies and searching for a map or any piece of information that could help him and the Horde.

"Six guards and no information?" Athrodar shook his head, cutting the tabard off one of them and folding it until it was small enough to pocket.

As he stood up, he looked down at the guards and thought about hiding their bodies, only to leave them their when he thought it wasn't worth his time.

He began to walk West and towards a nearby Dwarven village, hanging the bloodied tabard up on a sign post. On closer inspection, he realised it was a ranch that housed Rams and breeders for said Rams. He looked down at the crudely drawn map of Dun Morogh he had with him, spotting the ranch on it.

"It seems smaller on the map." He muttered, looking over to the ranch once more. "There's no way it can house this many dwarves." He looked down at the map again, shaking his head slowly. "Unless..."

Whilst he was comparing the map to the real thing, a hand was slowly travelling towards his shoulder, resting on it the moment it was close enough. "Psst, hey."

Athrodar unsheathed a throwing knife on his belt and held it at the ready, looking up at the elf behind him. "Elaria, what the fuck!? You can't just sneak up on me like that."

She snorted, crouching down next to him and looking towards the ranch in the distance. "I heard reports of a Death Knight harassing patrols in the north-eastern part of Dun Morogh." She glanced over to him with a smirk on her face. "I had to check it out."

"You had to check it out..." Athrodar rolled his eyes, folding his map and placing it in his pocket. "Why are you out here? You've been tasked to scout Dun Morogh for us."

"Duh, what do you think I'm doing?" Elaria helped him up onto his feet, placing her hands on her hips and staring down at him. "Why are _you_ here? I thought this was a task only I could do."

"It is." He laughed a little when she stared at him with a blank expression. "Okay, so maybe Sylvanas needed a group on the ground."

Elaria frowned at him. "A group? Then why are you on your own?"

"Half the group are somewhere out here for another day and I got tired of waiting." He glanced over to her after looking back at the ranch. "How's that Draenei of yours?"

"You know her name, why would you ask me like that?" She punched him on the arm, shaking her head. "And Lunarii is fine, if you must know."

"What do you reckon," Athrodar said whilst turning his attention to the Dwarven town, "think I could take it?"

Elaria nodded. "I think you could, yes. But that's not why you're here." She narrowed her eyes at him when his attention stayed on the ranch. "There's no need for you to risk it."

Athrodar glanced over to her, sighing when she continued to stare down at him. "Okay, fine." He looked down at his knives and other weapons, making sure they were perfectly in place. "I need to ask you something."

Elaria folded her arms. "Uh oh, I don't like where this is going."

Athrodar sighed, already tired of the conversation. "Never mind, you're clearly the wrong person to ask."

Elaria laughed, turning Athrodar around when he began to walk away. "No I am. Come on, ask me whatever it is you need to ask me."

Athrodar closed his eyes, feeling Elaria tap him on the cheek to get his attention. "I need your advice. I can't think straight anymore, I'm having a hard time concentrating on the task at hand."

Elaria frowned at him. "What's distracting you?"

"I keep thinking about Sylvanas. When I'm trying to plan things or when nothing is happening, she is always in my head." He heard Elaria begin to laugh, narrowing his eyes at her when she doubled over with laughter. "What?"

"You..." She continued to giggle, snorting a little when it became too much for her. "You're madly in love with her." Elaria wiped her eyes when tears were present, going back to laughing when Athrodar just stared at her. "You can't stop... Thinking about her because... You're so in love with her, she's all you can think about."

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious."

Elaria shook her head, trying to calm herself down whilst holding onto her side. "No... No I know you are." She breathed in and out slowly. "It's just... You're this ultra badass Death Knight that can take on an entire army and probably win if you're in a bad mood. And you've been an assassin with me, seen some messed up shit and this thing you've got going on with Sylvanas is confusing you."

Athrodar slowly nodded his head at her description of him, frowning at her when she said he was confused. "I'm not confused, I'm distracted."

The Night Elf placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look. I was, and frankly still am, thinking about Clara every now and then that it's driving me to drink until I can't remember the last few days." She removed her hand from his shoulder and sighed. "And she has been dead for almost two years now."

Athrodar looked down at his knife sheathed on his boot. "What are you saying?"

Elaria shrugged her shoulders. "I thought it was obvious. You're clearly so in love with her, you can't be away from her too long without thinking about her."

"It's been three days." Athrodar stated, looking up at her. "I've been away for longer."

Elaria held up her hands. "Hey, I'm just saying what I know from experience. This may get worse or it may get better, normally the former than the latter but everyone is different."

Athrodar sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose when some pressure began to build there. "What do you suggest I do then?"

Elaria grinned, clapping his shoulder with her hand and scaring him a little with what she might say. "I have many suggestions."

* * *

Night had fallen over the Horde encampment and the majority of the soldiers had turned in for the night, leaving the usual Forsaken guards on watch throughout the night.

Victoria had remained with Sylvanas who was becoming increasingly worried despite the ring on her finger keeping its usual glow. The young ranger with her had fallen asleep on the bed Sylvanas was sitting on, curled up by the Banshee Queen's side.

Sylvanas had kept to herself the moment she was told Athrodar was 'missing', knowing she would snap at the next person to give her no news on him. She kept her hand on Victoria's head as she slept, stroking her hair.

She envied the young ranger a little, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep like that if she was alive right now because she was worried about Athrodar.

"My Lady..?" Clea said quietly, poking her head into the tent.

"Tell me it's good news, Clea." Sylvanas replied in an equally low voice, sounding more hopeful than anything.

The Dark Ranger-General sighed, lowering her head. "The Druid has checked all around their cabin in Dun Morogh and couldn't find him. He mentioned he saw several dead Alliance, but no sign of Athrodar."

Sylvanas closed her eyes and willed herself to remain calm, focusing on stroking Victoria's hair to help her keep calm. "If we don't find him by this time tomorrow, I want you to lead a group into Dun Morogh and find him. Take as many Rangers as you want, I just need him found."

Clea bowed her head to her Queen. "I will send out a few more scouts that will return tomorrow."

Sylvanas watched her leave, looking down at Victoria who was still sleeping next to her, smiling a little at her and ignoring the figure standing at the entrance of her tent.

"Sylvanas?"

She looked over to the voice and widened her eyes. "Athrodar?"

He watched her climb out of the bed, quickly making her way over to him and jumping at him, wrapping her legs around his hips. "I was only gone for three days." He was interrupted when she kissed him hard.

"I was so worried about you." She whispered, kissing him all over his face. "That Druid of yours said you were missing." She continued to kiss him, returning to his lips.

"Missing?" He managed to get out, laughing a little. "I left them a note to say I was going hunting." He placed a hand in his pocket, widening his eyes when he felt the note inside it. "Or I would have if it took it out of my pocket."

Sylvanas looked down at it, laughing a little. "I love you. Even when you make mistakes like that." She hopped down off him, standing on her feet and frowning at him when something crossed her mind. "Wait... If you weren't missing, why are you here?"

Athrodar took hold of her hands, looking her in the eyes and sighing a little. "I spoke with Elaria, our spy in Ironforge."

"About what? What's happening in Ironforge?"

Athrodar smiled a little, moving one hand up to her face. "Nothing. It was more of a personal thing." He closed his eyes and pressed his head against hers. "More of an us thing."

Sylvanas pulled back. "What _us_ thing? I thought we were perfect, I'm your Queen and you're my consort. We have led the Horde so far south we are at the doorstep of the Dwarven Capital."

Athrodar stroked her cheek. "We're fine. It's actually a good thing, or so I'm told." He glanced over her shoulder and towards Victoria who was sleeping. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, kissing him lightly. "But what does that have to do with why you're here? We know we love each other."

"We do, but this is something else." He rubbed her arm, smiling and looking down at the ground, trying to find the words. "I can't..." He let out a nervous laugh. "I can't stop thinking about you when I'm out there."

Sylvanas smiled warmly at him, lifting his head up when he looked down. "Welcome to my world." She cooed, pressing her head against his. "I always think about you when you're not here with me."

"It was distracting me. I couldn't plan the week ahead of us whilst you were on my mind."

Sylvanas let out a low chuckle, moving her arms around him. "Well, I'm here with you now." She smiled and held him tighter when he moved his arms around her. "What did you think about when you were thinking about me?"

"Believe it or not, it wasn't what you're thinking." He kissed her neck, lingering there as he planted several more there. "I thought about every time I was laying next to you after we had sex." He pulled back a little and stared into her eyes. "How much I didn't want to leave that bed."

Sylvanas shook her head, smiling the whole time. "You never have to leave it. You're the one who chose to leave it every time." She snaked her hands around his neck. "I will always allow you to stay in that bed until it's absolutely necessary for you to leave."

"Well it's occupied at the moment." Athrodar whispered, pressing his head against hers once more. "There's one more thing I need to tell you."

Sylvanas rest her head on his chest. "What?"

"I've been thinking about your proposition and I have changed my mind." He felt her pull back and stare wide eyed at him. "I can't become the King. I love you, I really do, but after being so close to the Lich King, I can't bring myself to become a King. Not now."

Sylvanas looked saddened by this, but at the same time she understood why he said it. "Okay..." She muttered, smiling a little at him. "I understand. I'm a little upset with this decision, but I understand why you won't accept it."

"You do?"

Sylvanas nodded. "I do. You don't want to be King because you would feel like you're becoming Arthas." She kissed him gently on the lips, resting her head back on his chest. "I won't force you to do anything."

Slowly moving across the tent, Athrodar was dragged over to Sylvanas' desk and pushed down on her chair. "I need to get back to Dun Morogh."

"Later." She whispered, straddling his lap and kissing his hard on the lips. "I thought you were taken by the Alliance, I just want to be with you for a while if that's okay?"

"Fine by me." He replied, holding her close when she hugged him.

* * *

"Where is she?"

"She should be here any minute now."

Athrodar and his group were on the outskirts of Kharanos, waiting for Elaria to show up. "How do we know she won't double-cross us?"

"We don't." Athrodar told the ranger with him. "But I know her and I trust her a lot more than I trust most." He turned his attention back to Kharanos. "She is just running late."

"We should have taken the translator with us." One of the two rangers in their group said.

"And what would he do if we are ambushed?" Athrodar asked them. "He said he doesn't know how to fight. I can't have him here if he will be a hindrance to us."

"I can understand that." Elaria said, standing behind them. "Though the Alliance would love to kill any Horde right now. They don't think very highly of you lot now that you're in Dun Morogh."

Athrodar walked over to Elaria and shook her hand. "Good, I like the idea of being wanted. It's almost like being an assassin again."

Elaria grinned. "Except we don't have each other to rely on anymore. We were very tricky to capture."

"That we were." He agreed. "What news do you have?"

"Straight to it, eh?" Elaria smirked at him, looking past her friend and towards the rest of his group. "What I'm about to tell you must never be repeated outside this group... Unless you're telling your Warchief."

"You're joking, right?" Lumu asked, looking over to Athrodar and then the rest of the group.

Elaria snorted. "Of course I am. Now, you all need to return to Loch Modan within the next two days."

Athrodar tilted his head a little. "Why?"

"You've been here for over a week. They noticed the missing guards your group has taken for questioning as well as all the ones you have killed." She held up her hands when they began to argue. "All I know is, they've pinpointed your locations to near the Northern Entrance of Dun Morogh."

"That's not good." One of the Rangers said.

"We need to leave!" The other one cried.

"Hold on." Athrodar told them, holding up his hand. "How many are they sending?"

"Three groups of fifty, each led by an experienced commander." Elaria looked around at each member of their group. "Too many to go all 'Ultra Death Knight' on them."

Athrodar nodded his head in agreement. "One lucky arrow, bolt or bullet and I would be dead. Besides, it's too open where we are hiding to fight them." He looked back at his group. "Head back and warn the rest." He told Lumu. "The rest of us will make our way to the tunnel between here and Loch Modan."

Elaria watched the Druid shift into a bird and fly off, looking down at Athrodar when he began to send his group away. "How did it go, by the way?"

"My problem I told you about?" He saw her nod, taking out an arrowhead from his pocket. "This was hers." He laughed a little. "Actually it belonged to the scourge archer that fired that arrow into my chest the day I died."

Elaria widened her eyes. "How did she get that? We were alone in the Eastern Plaguelands."

"I don't know..." He muttered, looking down at the arrowhead. "But she has kept it since that day after one of her Rangers retrieved it for her. That was until she gave it to me."

Elaria frowned at the story. "Why would she keep it?"

Athrodar smiled a little, finding the excuse to be a little amusing. "She said it was to remind her of the day I became undead. Although it saddened her, it also made her realise I was now the same as her and therefore, 'obtainable'."

Elaria snorted. "Obtainable... Anyway, that must have meant it went well, considering she gave you something that personal."

"Eh..."

"Eh? What do you mean 'eh'?" Elaria narrowed her eyes at him. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Literally, nothing. I told her I didn't want to be King and she just accepted it and told me she understands." He shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose she does, but I don't know.. I expected more."

Elaria smirked, punching him on the arm. "You are so stupid sometimes. She said she understands, so she is basically telling you she is sorry for pushing you into that situation."

Athrodar frowned at her, holding onto his arm she just punched. "I'm lost. How do you know she means that?"

"Because she's a woman and last I checked, I was a woman." She narrowed her eyes at him when he began to smile. "Don't even go there, I am a woman... Even if I am more of a man than you."

"I wasn't going to say anything." He told her, holding up his hands. "Anyway, that's pretty much how it went. We stayed together all night -"

"Nice..." She interrupted, slowly nodding her head.

"No, no. We didn't have sex, we just cuddled on her chair."

Elaria blinked slowly. "Oh... Well that's okay."

"I know."

"Well," Elaria began, patting his back, "you know I can hook you up with a few women who don't mind this whole undead thing." She gestured to all of him.

"No I don't..." He sighed, lowering his head. "Fine... I will think about your offer and get back to you if I want your help."

Elaria smiled. "Cool! Now, catch up with your friends, the Alliance might come through here soon."

Athrodar sighed again. "They're not my... You know what, thank you. I'll go find them."

"Oh! Almost forgot." Elaria handed him a sealed envelope holding her reports. "This holds everything to do with the Alliance's movements in Dun Morogh."

Athrodar widened his eyes at how thick the envelope was. " _All_ the movement reports in Dun Morogh?"

"Of course! I mean, I stole them for you so I didn't have to write, but it's all there." She leaned closer to him. "You are welcome." She whispered, grinning widely at him.

"Report into us when you can, or stay here until a month passes when we attack Ironforge. We may or may not need your help."

Elaria grabbed Athrodar's arm as he was about to leave, hugging him tightly. "You forgot our goodbye hug."

Athrodar sighed and rolled his eyes, hugging her back. "Right, sorry."

"I hope you remember our Stormwind deal." She whispered, patting his back just as he patted hers.

"I remember. Don't worry, Sylvanas has agreed to it." He pulled back. "Again, you can report in to us whenever you like. I'm sure Sera would like to see you."

Elaria smiled. "Deal."


	43. Chapter 43

**Meeting In Dalaran**

There were only two weeks left until the Horde would start the attack on Dun Morogh and Sylvanas was becoming increasingly agitated by the lack of siege engines present.

"We could seize some of the Alliance siege engines." Athrodar told her during a private meeting in involving Nathanos, Clea and Victoria who was brought along to observe. "Maybe even get a small group inside, similar to what we did in the Scarlet Monastery."

"I knew I couldn't trust goblins." Sylvanas grumbled, looking over to Athrodar. "The problem with that plan, is that they would seal off the entrance into the mountain. We couldn't get a group in even if we tried."

"Maybe not," Athrodar pointed to the map in front of them, "but we do have two spies inside we can rely on. They could help get a group inside."

"And then what?" Clea asked, folding her arms. "They would then be stuck inside with an army between them and safety."

"If the reports Elaria stole for us are accurate, the Alliance armies aren't even in Ironforge. Stormwind has sent a small force to aide the Dwarves whilst Darnassus and Exodar have kept their soldiers back." Athrodar pointed towards Ironforge on the map. "I'll go if you're worried they'll get caught. Once inside I could open up the great doors and let our army in."

"No." Sylvanas said, placing her hand over his. "We will wait to see where the siege engines are before we come up with other plans." She looked over to the only Forsaken in their group. "Nathanos, find Gazlowe and tell that Goblin we need him to work faster."

The Forsaken ranger saluted. "Right away, my Lady."

"What is the plan when we do start to attack Dun Morogh?" Clea asked, looking around the table. "It's going to be like Northrend, though maybe not as cold."

Athrodar nodded at her concern. "The Blood Elves might find it difficult as well as the Trolls. We may need to take precautions to deal with the conditions there."

"We got fire mages." Victoria told him, speaking up after remaining silent for the majority of their meeting.

"She makes a good point." Sylvanas said, looking over to Athrodar. "The living could keep warm with fire mages. I'm sure they did during the Northrend Campaign."

Whilst they were discussing a few other matters, Viraleth came bursting into the tent, placing down an arrow with an alliance flag wrapped around it. "My Lady, the Alliance." She watched Athrodar take the arrow, continuing her sentence. "They have asked for a meeting of leaders. I think they want a ceasefire."

Athrodar snickered, snapping the Alliance arrow in half. "To hell with their ceasefire, it's a last ditch attempt to stop us from taking Ironforge."

Sylvanas slowly nodded, taking hold of the Alliance flag. "Let's humour them. I'd like to see what they want with us."

Clea frowned at Sylvanas. "Are you sure? What if it's a trap?"

"I almost hope it is." Sylvanas told her. "It will give the rest of the Horde leaders all they need to be completely committed to this war."

"You think some of them aren't fully onboard with this war?" Clea asked, looking over to Athrodar. "I thought it was a sure thing after Garrosh was killed."

"The Tauren are a gentle race." Athrodar told the Ranger-General. "If there is a chance at peace before we have taken a Captial, they might pursue it." He shrugged his shoulders. "Then again, Garrosh was assassinated so they might not want peace yet."

"We won't accept peace." Sylvanas said to everyone in the tent. "We didn't march all the way down here to accept a ceasefire. The Horde want vengeance for the death of their Warchief and I mean to give it to them."

"We could set up an ambush." Athrodar suggested.

"No, we want the rest of the Horde to be for this war. If we ambush the Alliance leaders at a peace meeting, we will look like snakes." Sylvanas looked around at everyone individually. "We want them to try something."

Athrodar nodded, feeling it was the right call. "And if they set up an ambush, we will be in danger."

"That's why I'm bringing you." Sylvanas told him. "They will know to not try something if you are with me." She smiled when a thought crossed her mind. "Though that old wolf Greymane might try something."

"Very well. I suppose they will have a problem with me going as I'm not a Faction Leader."

Sylvanas smirked. "If they have a problem, we will leave." She looked over to Viraleth, the Dark Ranger waiting by the entrance of the tent. "Say nothing, not yet. We still need to meet with the rest of the Horde and tell them this."

Viraleth bowed her head. "I'll say nothing."

* * *

A couple of days passed by with nothing but silence from the Alliance. Sylvanas held a meeting with the rest of the Horde and they all agreed to attend the meeting if only to see what the Alliance would offer up.

Sylvanas was overlooking Victoria's training with Athrodar when Viraleth came up to her with some news. "Alliance?" The Banshee Queen asked.

Viraleth shook her head. "Your sister is here with the Kirin Tor. Apparently they want to host the meeting in Dalaran."

"That could work." Sylvanas whispered to her, smiling when Victoria hit Athrodar's bow with her own and made him miss his shot. "A neutral party to host the meeting. Let's just hope they stay neutral."

Viraleth's attention turned towards Athrodar and Victoria. "Have you told Vereesa about her?"

"Not yet. But I can only imagine what she might say." Sylvanas sighed, looking to her left and towards Viraleth who was watching the two of them closely. "She might be happy I'm not completely cold and devoid of emotion towards the living. Or she will try to talk me out of keeping her here."

"Maybe not, my Lady. She seemed eager to speak to you after last time."

Sylvanas raised her eyebrows at the Dark Ranger. "Really?" She saw Viraleth nod. "Return to her and tell her where she can find me."

Viraleth bowed her head and ran off to where Vereesa and the Kirin Tor Guardians were waiting. Sylvanas turned her attention back to Athrodar and Victoria, watching the young ranger take Athrodar's arrow out of his hand and laugh when he made an arrow out of ice.

Sylvanas continued to watch the two get distracted from their training and begin to play with each other instead. "I could get used to this look on your face, sister." Vereesa quietly said when Sylvanas smiled brightly at the two elves in front of her.

"Little Moon, it's good to see you again." Sylvanas took hold of her hands, ignoring the Kirin Tor Guardians behind her sister. "If only we could have met under different circumstances."

"I just need to know one thing, Sylvanas." Vereesa took a deep breath, readying herself for the question. "Are you the reason the Horde have gone to war?"

Sylvanas just smiled at her, shaking her head. "The Horde had decided to go to war after Garrosh summoned us in Gilneas. We marched south until the Wetlands and that's where our Warchief was assassinated by the Alliance."

"The Alliance assassinated Garrosh? We were told he was killed by one of his guards."

Sylvanas shook her head once more. "We found an Alliance dagger stuck in his back and all of the Horde loved him after his victories in Northrend." She shrugged her shoulders, looking over to Athrodar and Victoria. "Next thing I know, I've been made Warchief."

Vereesa looked over to Athrodar as well, smiling a little when she caught a glimpse of her sister's smile. "I see you still feel the same about him."

"No. I love him a lot more now than I did." She glanced over to Vereesa who frowned at the living ranger Athrodar was talking to. "Her name's Victoria."

"Who is she to you two?" Vereesa asked, looking back to Sylvanas.

"We... May have... Adopted her?" She let out a small, nervous laugh when Vereesa widened her eyes. "She has adored me since I saved her during Arthas' invasion of our home."

"I didn't think you wanted a child..." Vereesa muttered.

"I have... For over two decades." She looked over to Athrodar who had just noticed Vereesa's presence. "We can't make one, so I almost gave up on the idea until she came into our lives."

"Then I must ask, just to sate my curiosity. Do you love her too?"

Sylvanas smiled warmly at Victoria who waved at the two sisters. "I adore her. It's been two months now and I don't want to lose her."

Vereesa stared at her sister for the longest minute, slowly smiling at the Banshee Queen who looked lost in thought. "Tell you what. Gather the rest of the Horde leaders and your apparent daughter, then we will take you to Dalaran and sort out this Alliance problem."

Sylvanas sent Viraleth away, who was waiting nearby, to gather the other faction leaders and to tell them to meet at the command tent. This took a few minutes to gather everyone, all of them waiting patiently for the portal to materialise.

"Remember what we discussed?" Athrodar whispered to his Queen.

"We decline whatever they offer us." She whispered back, looking around at the rest of the faction leaders. "Unless they, for some reason, give us Stormwind."

Athrodar let out a low chuckle, leaning closer to her. "I can't see them offering Stormwind. We will have to shed blood for it."

"As long as it's not our blood, my love." She locked eyes with him momentarily, stopping herself from kissing him in front of the rest of the Horde leaders.

Once the portal opened up, they began to walk through it and arrive in the Violet Citadel of the magical city, conveniently outside the meeting room the Alliance were waiting in.

"Don't cause a scene before the talks have started." Vereesa told Sylvanas. "I know what you're like, sister. You know how to annoy and frustrate people, just like you used to annoy me when we were younger."

Sylvanas smirked at her sister. "You know me so well, Little Moon."

Vereesa opened the door to the meeting room which allowed everyone to see the Alliance already sitting down and waiting for them. "Let me take her away from here." Vereesa asked Sylvanas, looking over to Victoria. "Just until the meeting's over."

Sylvanas looked over to Victoria then to Athrodar, watching him nod and sighing to herself. "Fine. I trust you will take care of her until this is over?"

Vereesa smiled in return. "I will. This will give me a chance to get to know her and how she feels about all of this."

Athrodar stood beside Sylvanas once everyone entered the room, leaving just the two of them outside. "She's in safe hands." He whispered to her. "You wouldn't have let your sister take her otherwise."

Sylvanas smiled a little, looking up at him. "Are you ready for the most tense meeting of our lives?"

Athrodar chuckled. "I can hardly wait."

As they entered the room, they saw the last two remaining seats in the middle of the 'Horde Side' of the table. The moment the two of them sat down, they were met with a fiery glare coming from Genn Greymane.

"Are we allowing pets at the table now, Rhonin?" Sylvanas asked, looking over to her brother in law.

"Enough, Sylvanas. We're here to stop this war before it escalates out of control." Rhonin stood up from his chair at the head of the table. "The Kirin Tor will take no part in it, but we do want this to stop. We have a much bigger threat to address."

"Deathwing can wait." Athrodar said, drawing everyone's attention on him. "The Horde want vengeance for the assassination of our Warchief at the Alliance's hand."

Genn shot up and glared down at Athrodar. "You lying scum! The Alliance have nothing to do with your Warchief's death!"

"I wouldn't have believed it myself," Saurfang began, remaining sat down, "but I saw the dagger in his back, the Alliance emblem on the hilt and whilst it was in the middle of the night, perfect to slip in unnoticed."

"How d'you know it wasn't any of yer own guards?" Muradin Bronzebeard asked, being one of the three dwarves present at the meeting.

"Garrosh was loved by the Horde." Baine said calmly, his deep voice carrying across the room. "After Northrend, the people loved their champion and welcomed him as Warchief."

"And after he killed your father?" Velen asked, sitting opposite the Tauren Chieftain. "Did the entire Horde still love him after that?"

"His axe was poisoned." Athrodar said, answering the aged Draenei's question. "I stopped the Grimtotem before they attacked Thunderbluff, but I couldn't help Cairne."

"And why should we believe the Banshee Queen's play thing?" Genn snapped, letting out a low growl when Athrodar just smirked at him.

"Because he's telling the truth." Lor'Themar replied. "We were all there when he was killed and when the execution of Magatha Grimtotem happened."

"It was only a matter of time until this war escalated to the Eastern Kingdoms." Tyrande told them all. "The Orc's have been pushing into our lands since they came to Kalimdor. They pushed further in when they came back from Northrend, led by your _beloved_ Warchief."

"Why don't we get down to why you're all here?" Rhonin stood up once more, trying to diffuse the situation before it got worse. "What will it take to end this war?"

"Nothing." Athrodar responded, looking over to Genn who was getting increasingly angry. "This will end once we get revenge for our Warchief."

"We didn't kill him!" Genn growled, standing up and glaring down at Athrodar.

Sylvanas remained sat down when she spoke, holding onto Athrodar's hand. "Explain the dagger. Why it only happened the moment we entered the Wetlands and when no guards were present."

"All lies!" Genn spat. "You killed my son, just like you killed your Warchief!"

Athrodar chuckled, slowly standing up and staring at Genn who changed into a Worgen the moment their heights were level. "Clearly you are still grieving. Perhaps you sent an assassin to kill Garrosh after he ordered our attack on Gilneas."

"I didn't send anything!" Genn barked, flashing his fangs at Athrodar. "You better choose your next words carefully, or I will cut your head off myself."

Athrodar smirked at him. "I'd like to see you try."

"Enough!" Rhonin yelled, slamming his fist on the table and sending out a wave of arcane magic. "Genn, leave this room and calm yourself. Sylvanas, control your consort. I have had it with everyone's outburst."

Sylvanas pulled Athrodar's arm and dragged him down until he was sitting once more. "I think you may have overdone it." She whispered to him, leaning closer to his ear. "Though it does look like Genn is the Horde's first suspicion."

"We still have a while until this meeting is over." He reminded her, moving his hand to her leg and feeling her shudder a little when he moved his hand further up.

She moved his hand off her leg, glaring slightly at him. "After. I can't have you distracting me."

"I'm going to go look for Victoria." He whispered to her after a minute of silence.

Sylvanas grabbed his wrist just as he stood up, looking up at him with a frown. "Why? What happened to staying here with me during meetings?"

Athrodar looked around the table and at the many looks he was getting from both factions. "I have done all I need to do, my love." He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "Send someone to come find me if I need to be here."

Sylvanas sighed, watching him walk out the room and looking over to the High King, Varian Wrynn once he was gone. "What offer do you have for us? Surely you came up with something to make this ceasefire possible."

* * *

Athrodar had found the room Victoria, Vereesa and her twins were in, leaning up against the door frame and watching them play with each other. That was until he caught the attention of Vereesa who said something to the other three before making her way over to him.

"I'm surprised my sister let you leave her alone with them." She said the moment she stood next to him.

"Politics and talking aren't really my thing. I prefer a more hands on approach." He watched Victoria play with the twins, smiling a little when they all laughed. "How has she been?"

"Surprisingly well behaved." She grinned at him. "You know, considering you two aren't the most well behaved people on this planet."

Athrodar chuckled, nodding his head slowly in agreement. "Well... Believe it or not, she is keeping Sylvanas well behaved." He glanced over to her. "She hasn't gone full _Banshee_ _Queen_ in a while."

Vereesa laughed lightly. "By full _Banshee Queen,_ I suppose you mean her mean streak before you showed up?"

"Exactly that, yes." He looked back over to Victoria and smiled at her when she smiled at him. "I just think it's something she needed. Something to keep her... Normal. If that's the word to use."

"She is certainly different to the stories being told about her." Vereesa opened her arms to her twins who began to run over to her. "When you have people in your life that you would die for, it begins to change you." She knelt down and hugged her twins, kissing both of them on their cheeks.

Athrodar watched the scene before him, only to get distracted when Victoria suddenly hugged him. "What's this for?" He asked, slowly moving his arms around her.

"I wanted to say thank you." She muttered, hugging him tightly.

"For what? I thought training you was your idea."

She laughed, shaking her head and burying her face into his chest. "I meant thank you for looking after me. For being the father I needed and still need."

Athrodar glanced over to Vereesa who gave him a knowing smile, slowly dragging her twins out the room and leaving the two of them alone. "Spend some time with her." She whispered to him before leaving as well.

He looked down and kissed the top of her head, staying there for a couple of minutes when she continued to hold onto him. "You know Sylvanas loves you, right?"

Victoria nodded her head, keeping it buried in his chest to hide the few tears she had on her face. "I know." She sniffed which caught Athrodar's attention the moment he heard it, pulling her off him. "I'm not sad." She told him.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked quietly, wiping away her tears.

"Because I'm happy. Happy that, out of all the people on Azeroth, my hero loves me like I'm her daughter." She closed her eyes when Athrodar wiped away a few more tears. "And her consort feels the same way."

Athrodar watched her yawn, glancing out a window and only just noticing it was dark out, even for Northrend. "I think you need to sleep."

Victoria nodded, yawning again and smiling sleepily up to him. "The couch. There's no bed in here."

Athrodar helped her towards the couch, taking off her cloak before she sat down then taking off her boots for her when she rest her head on a cushion. "If you need anything, just call for me. I'll be nearby."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "I will. Love you, dad."

Athrodar smiled, laying her cloak over her and kissing her forehead. "I love you too."

As he left the room, he looked around and found the area completely barren of life. The usual guards he saw everywhere were gone, as well as the sound of chatter.

Leaving his weapons by the door before he came in, he knelt down to pick them up, only to have a knife lay across his throat. It was glowing green which made him think a demon had broke into Dalaran, but then the pink skin and the Thalassian accent gave it away.

"The legendary Nightblade, letting down his guard." The voice tutted, belonging to a woman, but not one Athrodar had met before.

"What do you want?" He asked, moving his hand towards his belt on the floor which held his daggers.

"There's a bounty on your head." She whispered, cutting his cheek with her other knife. "Apparently you've been a naughty boy."

"Who are you?" He asked, trying to distract her so he could reach his dagger.

"You don't know me, but I know a lot about you." She chuckled in his ear. "The Wolf King talks about you and your Queen a lot, but he has no idea what you're truly capable of." She kicked away his belt when he almost reached it, standing in front of him now and shaking her head. "Now, now, I thought we were having a pleasant conversation."

"If you're going to kill me, then kill me." He held up his hands to show he had nothing in them. " _Or are you going to let me live, Valeera?"_ He asked in Thalassian, watching the green orbs that were her eyes widen a little behind her hood.

She smirked, laughing lightly. "I didn't think you knew it was me."

"The Assassin League knows everyone. Though I have retired from their services, I remember you." He lowered his hands to his sides. "So was it Genn or Varian that sent you here?"

"It doesn't matter." She said in a strangely seductive manner. "It will just look like a contract kill."

Athrodar smirked, lowering his head a little. "Very well." He gripped onto the shard of ice in his hand, finding it a lot easier to use his Death Knight abilities in Northrend as he was closer to Icecrown. "Just remember who you're dealing with."

She looked down at his hand, giving Athrodar all he needed to push her knives away from him and pick up his belt. "Interesting..." She muttered as he unsheathed his sword. "I should have guessed you would have done something like that."

Athrodar rolled away when she launched herself at him, missing her legs by mere inches with his sword. "You've made a mistake coming here." He told her, getting up onto his feet.

"And why's that?"

Athrodar smirked. "I'm back home in Northrend." He saw her eyes widen when she realised her mistake, trying and failing to move out the way when he sent a path of ice towards her feet.

Valeera struggled against the ice that encased her legs, glaring at the Death Knight who knocked her weapons out of her hands. "Do it. Kill me."

Athrodar shook his head. "No. That won't do." He picked up her knives and threw them far away from her. "You're going to live so you can report back to your _King_ and tell him you failed."

Valeera watched him sheath his sword and walk away with her knives, feeling the ice encasing her legs melt away instantly. "I knew this was a mistake.." She muttered, slamming her fist on the wall and running out the Violet Citadel before she was spotted.

* * *

"We are not giving up Stormwind!" Varian yelled at Sylvanas. "Especially not to the likes of you, _Banshee_."

"Then we have no deal, Varian." She smiled at him. "Shame, I was looking forward to seeing my sister's statue."

"There has to be something you want, aside from Stormwind." Velen leaned forward a little, looking saddened by the prospect of war more than anybody. "What is it you truly desire?"

Sylvanas looked over to the Draenei Prophet, feeling sympathy for the old priest as it was known by most how much the Draenei have suffered. "What do I truly want?" She asked him. He nodded at her question, making her look down at the table in thought.

That was until Athrodar entered the room and interrupt her and what Velen believed was progress in the negotiations. "You want to know what I want?" He threw both of Valeera's knives onto the table. "I want Stormwind out of the hands of the Alliance."

Everyone looked over to him then to the knives, Sylvanas standing up and looking back at Athrodar. "What is this?"

"An assassination attempt, in Dalaran itself. I thought this was a safe place." He looked over to Varian who recognised the knives. "Something you'd like to confess, _High King?_ "

"I don't know what you mean."

Athrodar, strangely, believed him. "Then it was Genn." He let out a small laugh. "You should have kept that pet of yours on a short leash." He looked over to Sylvanas. "It happened right outside the room Victoria is sleeping in."

Sylvanas glared at the High King. "This meeting is over."

"Sylvanas wait." Rhonin began to make his way around the table when the Horde stood up. "Varian knew nothing about it."

"I don't care, Rhonin." She walked over to Athrodar. "Get Victoria, the Horde are leaving."

Athrodar bowed his head and made his way to their adopted daughter with haste, Rhonin sighing when the Horde began to leave the room. "Don't do this, Sylvanas. There are bigger threats out there."

"The Alliance should have thought about that before they tried to kill my consort. _Outside_ the room my daughter is sleeping in." She looked passed the Arch Mage and towards the Alliance leaders. "We will see you in Dun Morogh."

Once the Horde had left, Genn had returned to the room after seeing them leave. "My King -"

"Get out of my sight, Genn!" Varian snapped. "You sent Valeera after the Banshee Queen's consort!? We were closing in on a deal!"

"She murdered my son!" He barked.

"And you've just murdered our soldiers! She isn't going to stop until the Eastern Kingdoms are hers." Varian shook his head, gritting his teeth in anger and looking away from the Gilean King. "With Athrodar by her side and the Horde now on a warpath after your mistake, we won't stand a chance."

Genn lowered his head. "I... I.."

"Save it Genn. You may have just cost us this war." Varian walked passed him, leaving the Gilean King alone in the room.


	44. Chapter 44

**Softening The Defences**

It was early in the morning and the Dwarven town of Kharanos was infested with Horde fast movers. Athrodar was leading the small group of six that were scouting out the town by sneaking around it.

Viraleth and Anya along with two other Dark Rangers are with him as well as Elaria who could blend in with the other Alliance during the day.

Athrodar kept a mask over his features, leaving only his eyes, ears and eyebrows visible to those that would look at him. He carried only a double edged glaive on his back and two long knives on his waist.

His group had been tasked with sabotaging the enemy artillery stationed in Kharanos, killing anyone who tried to stop them. The troop movement plans Elaria stole for them were becoming useless as the Alliance had realised they were stolen and were moving their troops around.

Athrodar poked his head into one of the buildings around the town, finding nobody and moving on to the next building. This went on for five buildings until he came across what he gathered was the inn, quickly hiding when two guards came stumbling out of it.

Normally he would think this was the best case scenario for the attack on Dun Morogh tomorrow as the guards were drunk and would be hung over. But these were dwarves, they somehow fought better when they had a few beers in them.

Whilst he was waiting for them to pass, Elaria came to his side and looked over to the two dwarves, sighing when they remained outside the inn and in perfect view of the next artillery engine. "What do we do?" She whispered to him.

"I think we may have to leave it." He told her, looking over to the artillery engine. "Swing around to check on it before we leave, otherwise we take care of it tomorrow."

Elaria placed a hand on his arm just as he was about to leave. "Why don't we wait here for a bit? They may pass in the next five minutes."

Athrodar looked up at the two moons in the sky, nodding slowly at her proposition. "We have a few more hours until it's dawn, I suppose we could waste a few minutes here."

The two of them sat in silence for a minute, waiting for the two guards to either retreat back into the inn or to move on somewhere else. "Hey," Elaria whispered, "who was that human you slept with a few years back?"

Athrodar frowned, looking over to her. "You want to do this now?"

Elaria shrugged. "Yeah, why not? It could pass the time."

He let out a long sigh. "There had been a fair few, what did she look like?"

"Black hair, well tanned, green eyes..." Elaria tapped her chin with her finger. "Oh! Amazing set of tits. Like, they were these big, cushion like globes of fun." She made a gesture with her hands to show the size of them.

Athrodar stared blankly at her. "Why am I not surprised you remember that part?"

She nudged his arm with her elbow. "Come on, I know you remember her."

He chuckled, nodding his head and scratching his neck. "I do actually. Her name was Tabatha."

"Ahhh, Tabatha... Thank Elune for Tabatha. I never got to have a go on Tabatha."

"She was never interested." Athrodar told her, laughing lightly at her shocked expression. "Believe me, I asked for you. She just told me 'My daddy says it's wrong and would upset the Gods.'"

Elaria groaned in frustration. "But that would make it so much more fun." She sighed, lowering her head. "Why do all the farm girls say the same thing..."

"What is your obsession with farm girls anyway?"

Elaria looked over to him with a raised eyebrow. "You don't know?" He shook his head. "They work on the farm all day, have the most amazing bodies and their accents... By Elune their accents..."

Athrodar began to see her drool, waving a hand in front of her face. "You have a serious problem."

"Bite me."

The two of them stayed hidden for almost ten minutes before Athrodar called it, telling Elaria they will have to deal with the last one when they attacked tomorrow.

They met up with the rest of their group and informed them on the situation, all of them agreeing they will have to come back for it. "It's not perfect," Viraleth said once they all gathered in an abandoned building Elaria showed them, "but we all know where it is. If we hit it fast, it won't be a problem."

"Someone needs to go back and tell Sylvanas." Athrodar saw every single one of them look back at him, closing his eyes and sighing. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Well she does love you more than any of us." Anya said, patting him on the arm. "Besides, after Dalaran she hasn't been in the best of moods towards... Anyone."

"You're right." Athrodar picked up his glaive and opened the door. "Sit tight, I'll probably be back when the attack starts, but I'll try to get back sooner."

* * *

Sylvanas kept Victoria as close as possible whilst she inspected a few of the siege engines, looking satisfied with the condition they were in. "Do they work?"

"Warchief! It's goblin engineering!"

Sylvanas sighed at Gazlowe. "That's my point."

"Ah.. Right." Gazlowe scratched under his chin, looking at the siege engine. "It's the best the Horde have. And now that we have over two dozen." He gave her a toothy grin. "Ironforge will be ours!" He clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

Sylvanas glanced down to Victoria when she heard her sigh, smiling a little when she thought the same thing. Goblins are an annoyance. "Good. Move them to the front lines, I want to use them the moment we get in Dun Morogh."

Victoria watched the Goblin gather his engineers and order them to move the siege engines to the front, looking over to an approaching ranger and smiling brightly when she realised it was Athrodar. "He's back."

Sylvanas followed her gaze and smiled as well when she saw him, moving her feet and walking over to the approaching Death Knight. "I take it all went well?"

"It did." He replied, looking at their surroundings and laughing to himself when it was clear, except for the Golins moving the siege engines and the large circle of Royal Guards keeping everyone away. "I know I mentioned it before, but we are safe now. The assassination attempt was for me and I dealt with it."

"I don't care." She said calmly, kissing him lightly before resting her head against his. "I never should have accepted their request. I knew they would have tried something to hurt me."

Just as Athrodar moved his hands to her waist, he felt Sylvanas move her arms around his neck, keeping their heads together. "There was one thing..." He muttered. "Nothing major and we've come up with a solution, but one of the artillery machines are still operational."

She sighed and looked into his eyes. "What happened?"

"We couldn't do it without waking up the entire town." He moved one hand up to her face and brushed a thumb across her bottom lip. "But we have decided to take care of it before the attack happens. They are waiting for me in Dun Morogh, but they will attack even if I'm not there."

She smiled at his plan, glancing over to Victoria who was standing next to them, trying to look distracted by something else. "Honey, didn't you have something you wanted to ask him?"

Victoria looked over to the two of them, taking Sylvanas' hand when she offered it. "I want you to stay." She told Athrodar, having the biggest set of puppy eyes he had ever seen. "Don't go back yet. They can manage without you."

Athrodar raised both eyebrows in surprise, looking up to Sylvanas then back down to Victoria. "I take it you both want this?"

Sylvanas nodded. "Stay with us until the attack begins."

Athrodar nodded in return, hugging the pair of them. "Okay, you win. I'll stay with you both until the attack begins tomorrow."

Although he did stay with them the rest of the day, Athrodar spent the majority of his time with Wilfred and Alonso, sparring with swords and spears as a way to train and catch up with them, involving Victoria after a while when she asked.

When night had fallen and the Horde had retired to their beds for the final time before the attack on Dun Morogh, Athrodar and Sylvanas had joined them. "I want you to hold me." She whispered to him whilst they laid in bed. "I hate to say it, but this might be the last time we get to do this."

Athrodar held her close against him, kissing the top of her head that was buried under his chin. "You're not worried about all of this, are you?"

"Of course I am." She traced a finger across his bare chest as she spoke. "I have a lot to lose now and we're marching deep into Alliance territory. I may lose you or our daughter throughout this."

Athrodar felt her spin around so her back was facing him, spooning her when she backed up into him. "Nothing will happen to her." He whispered reassuringly, kissing behind her ear. "As long as she stays with you and your guards, she will be the safest person out there."

"And what about you?" She asked, kissing the top of his hand that was wrapped around her. "I can't do all of this without you."

Athrodar kissed her shoulder and worked his way up her neck. "I will be fine. You know I will." He rested his lips on the bottom of her neck, taking hold of her hand and intertwining his finger with hers, lifting her hand up to her face. "This ring will tell you whether or not I am fine, remember?"

"I know." She whispered, placing her hand in front of her on the pillow. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear, kissing up the length of it.

* * *

"He's not here yet. We can't take out the last machine without him." Viraleth continued to look out the broken window and towards the North of Dun Morogh.

"I know where it is." Elaria told her, looking a cowering Anya up and down with hungry eyes. "If you want to wait ten to twenty minutes we can do it ourselves if he isn't here." She licked her lips when she approached Anya.

Although Viraleth thought about stopping the Night Elf's advantages, she found it highly amusing to see Anya try and fail to fight off Elaria who was now hugging her tightly. "We will wait for fifteen minutes."

And so they remained in the abandoned building for ten minutes before Athrodar arrived, staring at Elaria who had practically pinned the Dark Ranger underneath her.

"I leave you alone for a day and you jump on the first person who looked at you." He walked over to both Elaria and Anya, helping the Dark Ranger out by dragging her away from the Night Elf.

The moment Anya was free from Elaria's grasp, she hid behind Athrodar and glared at the Night Elf. "She began to touch me in inappropriate places!"

Elaria giggled, blowing a kiss to her. "I'd almost think you didn't like it."

Deciding to ignore whatever it was Elaria planned to do, Athrodar and Viraleth began to plan their next attack. "If they haven't noticed what we done to their artillery, we have a good chance in getting this done without a fight."

"Good. Because we have to move North-West the moment we take care of it."

Viraleth frowned at him. "Why? Aren't we meeting up with the rest of the Horde?"

Athrodar shook his head, taking out a new map of Dun Morogh that was handed to him whilst at the Horde encampment. "Our scouts have confirmed the rumours of an airfield near Ironforge. We are to meet up with Goblin engineers and a few more reinforcements before taking out said airfield."

"You're joking, right?" Elaria stopped pursuing the Dark Ranger and faced Athrodar. "I didn't sign up for some airfield assault. I'm just your spy."

"Which is precisely why you're going to scout it out for us before we attack it." He clapped her on the shoulder. "Thanks for volunteering."

"I didn't... What?"

Athrodar folded up the map and pocketed it, looking up at the sky. "We have about an hour left until the Horde launch their attack. If we go now, we can get to the airfield after they've broken into Dun Morogh."

"As long as I'm not partnered with her," Anya pointed at Elaria, "I am fine with attacking the airfield after we deal with this."

Elaria smirked at the Dark Ranger. "You'll come crawling back."

"Elaria, lead the way." Athrodar kept a hand on Anya's arm until they were the last two. "Stay with me and she will leave you alone."

Anya thanked him and the both of them left the building, travelling a few minutes until they reached . Elaria stopped several feet away from the artillery engine, making everyone else stop behind her. "I think they know."

Athrodar stood beside her, keeping low and looking at the group of dwarves around the catapult. "What do you think, a quick in and out?"

Elaria grinned, glancing at the Death Knight beside her. "Just like that time in Feralas?"

Athrodar nodded, patting her on the shoulder. "Just like that time in Feralas."

Viraleth stepped forward, turning Athrodar a little so he was facing her. "What happened in Feralas?" She suddenly realised what they were on about, having spied on Athrodar for a long time and remembering 'The Feralas Job'. "You don't mean..."

"Yes." Athrodar said, smirking at her. "We're going to charge from here to the other end of the town, killing everyone in our way."

"That's stupid!" Viraleth whispered, looking at the pair of them. "You two were lucky the first time you did this."

"Aye, but now there's six of us." Elaria looked back at the group and smiled. "Just don't get caught up."

Elaria charged into the group of Dwarves and made quick work out of two of them, having Athrodar help her take out the rest whilst Anya and Viraleth disabled the catapult. The last two members of their group kept an eye out for any guards, spotting them and letting loose an arrow into any charging their way.

As soon as the catapult was disabled, the six of them crossed to the other side of the town and prepared for the small Alliance army bearing down on them. "I told you this was a mistake!" Viraleth yelled at them, spotting several dozen dwarves charging their way.

"Well, don't stop then!" Elaria yelled back, taking hold of her arm and dragging the Scout-Captain out of the town.

"We need to disappear." Athrodar told them, looking past Anya and towards the group of dwarves lining up to shoot them with their guns. He quickly erected a wall of ice between them and the dwarves, hearing the hail of bullets hit it whilst some of them broke through the wall and missed the six of them, save one bullet that grazed Athrodar's arm.

"Are you okay?" Viraleth asked, seeing the torn fabric on his arm as well as the black blood slowly oozing out of the grazed wound. "You'll live." She told him, patting him on the back. "We need to head north and away from here."

"Let's go then." He said, following the group from the back.

Though they escaped Kharanos relatively uninjured, they had now come across another small army heading North-East towards the Horde's location. "That's going to hold everyone up." Anya told them.

"I know." Athrodar looked up and down the marching army, counting at least one hundred soldiers, not enough to defeat the Horde, but it was enough to hold them back for a while. "We need to get to that airfield."

The six of them spent the next twenty or so minutes travelling across Dun Morogh and towards the meeting place for the Goblins and the reinforcements. "Sera?"

Serathea looked over to Elaria and smiled brightly at her. "El! I didn't know you were going to be here."

Both sisters hugged each other whilst the rest of the group were introduced to the rest of the reinforcements, three of them being Sylvanas' Royal Guard.

"What are the four of you doing here?" Athrodar asked.

"The Dark Lady thought she was too protected and that you, her consort, weren't." Serathea shrugged her shoulders. "I won't argue with her, not until she is calmer towards everyone else."

Athrodar sighed, slowly nodding his head. "Alright, fine. We need to hold off their soldiers whilst the engineers work on disabling every plane, gyrocopter and airship they have there."

"Sounds simple enough." Sera said, placing her hands on her hips. "Where is it?"

Athrodar pointed up at the mountain range. "All the way at the top of that. Our scouts have reported a small passage up and around the mountains, but I need your sister to confirm it."

Elaria sighed, lowering her head. "You know I don't like heights."

"And yet you'll do it for me anyway." Athrodar grinned at her. "We'll be waiting for your return."

"Just so you know, if I fall and die, I'm going to haunt you like some crazy wisp." Elaria began to walk towards the mountains, mumbling to herself the many things she will do to Athrodar as a wisp.

Whilst everyone was waiting for Elaria to return, Athrodar inspected the wound on his arm from the bullet that broke through is ice wall. "Lucky bastard." He muttered to himself, placing a hand over the wound and freezing it.

"Interesting idea." Viraleth told him, watching the whole thing. "That might stay frozen the whole time we're here."

"That's the plan." He looked over to the wound as he spoke. "The challenge is hiding it from Sylvanas."

Viraleth smirked at him. "She's not going to react how you think."

"Oh?"

Viraleth laughed. "No, she's going to be worse than you think. She will see that you're injured, albeit a very minor injury and keep you close by so you're safe."

"And funny enough, I know you're not joking." Athrodar looked towards the mountains. "We're close to taking Ironforge though, so maybe she won't."

Viraleth nodded slowly. "Yet we still have to breach the two massive doors into the mountain city."

"Easier said than done."


	45. Chapter 45

**The Airfield**

The trip to and from the mountainside took Elaria only half an hour, though she hated every minute of it and she made that clear when she returned to Athrodar and his group. "That's the last time I do anything like that for you."

The Death Knight chuckled. "What? It's only walking to the mountains, finding the small passageway and walking back."

"Not to mention, it's fucking cold!"

Athrodar nodded slowly. "Okay, well there is that." He looked over to the mountains. "I suppose since you're here, you've found the way up to the airfield?"

"Maybe..." She glanced over to him. "Yes."

"Good." He looked back at Viraleth and gave her a slight nod, recieving one in return. "We're moving out in five minutes, so get your game face on."

Elaria raised an eyebrow at him. "Get my game face on? Who even says that?"

"I'm saying that."

Elaria tilted her head. "But I've never heard you say that." She smiled a little. "You trying to be a leader?"

"What? No. I'm just telling you to get ready." Athrodar looked back at Viraleth. "You understood that, right?"

Viraleth held up her hands. "I'm saying nothing."

"Right," he looked around at his group who were prepared quicker than he gave them, "let's get going?"

They all began to move North, Elaria and Serathea leading the way as they both shared stories about the last decade. Athrodar was being escorted by the other three Royal Guards, along with Viraleth and Anya who both took some amusement out of his frustrated expression.

"She just wants to make sure you're okay." Viraleth told him, reassuringly.

"By giving me one third of her guards?" Athrodar shook his head. "She's made herself more vulnerable."

Anya snorted. "You have four, she has eight, the entire Horde, all the Dark Rangers and Forsaken who will protect her with their lives. Not to mention she is an amazing fighter herself." The Dark Ranger shrugged her shoulders. "What is four guards protecting you during this compared to that?"

Both Viraleth and Athrodar stared at the usually ditzy Dark Ranger. "You know she's right." Viraleth whispered to him, still staring at Dark Ranger.

"I know, that's what worries me." He whispered back, Anya just walking along as if both of them weren't talking.

"Do you think it's something she ate?" Viraleth whispered to him.

"I'd say yes but we don't eat, remember?"

Viraleth nodded. "Good point."

"Hey, do you think I could fly one of the planes when we get there?" Anya asked, glancing over to the two of them.

"There she is." They both said, smiling at the Dark Ranger.

"Well, can I?" She asked again.

"No you can't." Athrodar told her, watching her look away from him and pout. "But if we do take the airfield and one plane or whatever is still there, then sure."

"You're not serious, are you?" Viraleth watched a happy Anya walk away from the two of them, then looked towards Athrodar who was grinning. "You're lying to her."

"Of course I am. It's only to keep up her morale, making a promise I don't mean to keep." He glanced over to Viraleth who was now looking down at the floor and smiling. "What?"

"You're becoming like Sylvanas. She used to give her Rangers a promise she wasn't planning to keep." She looked up from the ground and over to Athrodar. "She does it a lot less now that you're around, but it's nice to know it didn't go far."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "So are you saying I'm becoming like Sylvanas?"

"Mmmm... No, not exactly. But you are showing _some_ similarities." She smirked at him when he narrowed his eyes and asked what similarities. "You're both stubborn, angry on the inside and are fiercely protective around those you care about."

Athrodar let out a small laugh. "Since when am I angry on the inside?"

"Oh please... You're like a ticking time bomb of rage." She looked around and made sure they were far enough away from anyone listening in. "It just takes the right circumstances and you will explode."

"Like what?"

Viraleth shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I'm not going to be near you when you go off."

When they reached the foot of the mountain, Elaria and Serathea led the way up the narrow passage, staying on alert for any Alliance scout that would spot them.

Serathea began to laugh after two minutes, smiling at her sister when she questioned it. "This reminds me of the time I took you out on patrol through Darkshore. You were just a recruit at the time but you were eager to impress me."

"Why is that funny?"

Serathea glanced over to her baby sister, grinning at her. "Your first 'mission' as it were, you tried to diffuse a situation between two Furbolgs that ended with you being thrown into a river."

"What!? How does that even happen?"

Serathea looked up the side of the mountain, catching a glimpse of an Alliance scout looking down at them from further up and gripping onto the hilt of her sword. "Perhaps another time, we're being watched."

Looking up the mountain shortly after, Elaria nodded slowly and wrapped her cloak around herself tighter. "Perhaps in a warmer climate."

The further they climbed, the colder it got for the living members, which in turn slowed down their climb. What should have taken them an hour, took them three as the living members of their group had to huddle together to keep warm.

Being adapted to the cold, Athrodar was the first to arrive at the airfield, watching several dwarves and gnomes climb into all different types of air vehicles, getting ready to launch an attack on the Horde army.

"We need to stop them before they leave." Viraleth told him, knowing she was stating the obvious. "Any ideas?"

"Other than just run in and hope for the best?" He joked, looking back at the other members of his group reaching the top of the mountain. "We could start with the closest gyrocopters."

Viraleth let out a sharp whistle towards the Goblins, waiting for them to run up to the two of them. "What do you think, can you blow them up?"

"Sure! We just need to have no distractions." The lead engineer pointed at the Alliance soldiers running towards them. "Like, ya know, killing them!"

Athrodar looked back at the group, specifically at Serathea, the three other Royal Guards and Elaria. "Sera, take everyone and hold off those approaching soldiers."

Viraleth looked up at Athrodar when he began to move in a different direction. "What are you going to do?" She asked the moment he summoned his Deathcharger.

"Try and take them out," he said pointing his glaive towards the planes on the other end of the airfield, "before they leave the airfield."

The Dark Ranger watched him ride off, holding out his double-edged glaive and enchanting both blades in ice. "Oh yeah, he is definitely like the Dark Lady."

Athrodar rode towards the closest gyrocopter and swung his glaive at it, cutting off the propeller and moving towards the next, using the icy enchant to strengthen his swings that would cut through each propeller with ease.

After disabling four, Athrodar found himself falling forward off his mount when it was shot by several Dwarves with guns, rolling forward until he was on one knee. Looking back at his mount, he saw the blue lights in its eyes had gone out, gritting his teeth in anger at the death of his horse.

"Oh, they're going to pay for that." Athrodar span his glaive around and slammed one side of it into the ground, summoning a snow storm that circled around him in a remorseless winter.

Pulling out the glaive, he rushed towards the first Dwarf and cut him down, ignoring the bullets freezing in his personal blizzard before they could hit him.

Gripping the next Dwarf with shadowy tendrils he shot out from his fingers, Athrodar dragged the Dwarf towards him and plunged his glaive into his abdomen. "None of you will rest in graves today." The Death Knight told him, his voice echoed with a hint of Arthas.

As the second Dwarf fell to him, both of them were raised from death as mindless slaves, charging towards the rest of the Dwarves in front of them. "You will all face a similar fate!"

* * *

Sylvanas caught a glimpse of her ring glowing brighter than normal, glancing over to Victoria who let loose an arrow, nocking another in place. "Saurfang," she yelled, looking over to the Orc, "take a group North and hit them on the flank."

The Horde were being held off by a small Alliance force, it wasn't enough to beat them back, but it was enough to hold them in place whilst reinforcements moved in.

"Warchief!" Saurfang pounded his chest and gathered his Orcs, moving North and smashing into the scarcely defended flank, easily breaking through their lines and swinging around to hit them from the back.

As soon as the tide of Orcs crashed into the wall of Dwarves and Humans, the Alliance morale began to waver before several of them fled from the battle.

After watching several of their allies flee, the remaining Alliance, surrounded and beaten, dropped their weapons and surrendered to the Horde, much to Sylvanas' amusement.

"Bond their wrists and take their weapons." Sylvanas told Clea, her Dark Ranger-General ordering several of her Dark Rangers to fulfil their Queen's wishes. "We have several prisoners to interrogate."

Victoria followed Sylvanas as she made her way over to the Alliance soldiers being forced onto their knees, the Banshee Queen placing her finger under the chin of one.

" _Your ring is still glowing brightly."_ Victoria told Sylvanas in their native tongue.

The Banshee Queen's eyes flicked down to her ring for a split second, acknowledging what Victoria had told her and looking back at the Alliance soldier looking up at her. "Where are the rest of the Alliance?"

The Dwarf spat at her, the Banshee Queen chuckling darkly as she wiped it from her face, engulfing her hand in shadow and burning the prisoner's face with her Banshee magic. "Wrong answer." She looked over to the next prisoner and asked the same question.

When they didn't look up at the Banshee Queen, Clea grabbed a handful of their hair and pulled their head back, laying a knife across their throat. "Answer her question." The Ranger-General whispered in their ear.

Victoria watched the Alliance soldier struggle, wincing when Clea got bored and sliced their throat, both Queen and General moving on to the next soldier. "Where are the Alliance reinforcements?"

"Ten minutes away!" One of the soldiers yelled, several people down the line.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at the outburst, seeing a pair of pleading eyes looking back at her from the human woman on her knees. Becoming curious about the outburst, Sylvanas unsheathed a knife of her own and pointed it at the throat of the soldier in front of her.

"No!" The woman yelled, interrupting the Banshee Queen and answering the question on her mind at the same time.

"Well," Sylvanas began, beckoning the human over and watching her run to the solider in between both Clea and herself, "I think we have found a couple of lovers." Clea lowered her knife once commanded by the Banshee Queen, cleaning and sheathing it.

"What should we do with the rest of them?" The Ranger-General asked.

"Gather some guards to look over them." Sylvanas told her, looking down at the two soldiers in front of her and beckoning one of her Dark Rangers over when they hugged each other tightly. "Let these two leave."

The woman looked up at Sylvanas, curiously staring up at her. "Y-you're letting us go?"

Sylvanas, although felt disgust at admitting this to a couple of Alliance soldiers, she nodded at her. "I've got someone I love too. You're only going because I would want the same thing for us if we were in your position."

Victoria smiled under her hood when the two soldiers were escorted away, standing beside Sylvanas and hugging her. "You little softie."

Sylvanas moved an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "You and Athrodar made me like this." She turned the young Ranger around so they were facing each other, wiping a couple droplets of blood that splattered on her face from Clea's execution. "You know why I killed them, right?"

"Because they didn't answer you." She answered, closing one eye when Sylvanas' thumb wiped the droplet of blood from her cheek.

"Yes, but do you know why _I_ had to?" Victoria shook her head, opening her eye and looking at her, asking why she had to. "Because they wouldn't talk unless they had something to fear. Luckily we came across two lovers."

Victoria looked down at the ring on her finger that remained brighter than usual. "Would you have let them go if he wasn't in your life?"

Sylvanas looked down at the ring she was staring at, placing a hand over it and slowly turning it around on her finger. "If he wasn't with me, I don't know where I would be."

Victoria watched her stare off into the distance, hugging her once more. "Then I am happy he is in both our lives."

Sylvanas was stirred out of her thoughts, smiling and hugging her back. "Me too."

* * *

Athrodar span his glaive around, making several Dwarves step back as the weapon threatened to cut their legs. That was until one of them called out for a phalanx in Dwarven, at least that's what Athrodar guessed he said as the shield wall formed and spears were pointed at him.

"Well... Shit."

They stepped forward as a unit and thrust their spears at him, forcing Athrodar to move back and try to parry their spears. The personal blizzard around him had gone once they formed the phalanx, but he still felt anger towards them as they killed his Deathcharger only moments ago.

Whilst his advances were being held back by the dwarves, several gnomes climbed into the gyrocopters he hadn't dealt with yet and began to take off. This caught Athrodar's attention as he extended a hand out towards one and dragged it towards him, only to get speared in the leg.

The gyrocopters flew away from him, leaving the airfield and flying towards their designated target. The Horde army.

Anya watched them fly past her and the rest of the group, firing an arrow into the bottom of one and watching it bounce off, exposing her flank in the meantime and giving the Dwarf behind her all they needed to plunge a sword into her back.

Elaria quickly ran to her, along with Viraleth who caught the Dark Ranger before she hit the ground. "Anya, Anya it's me."

"H-hey Vira." Anya groaned as the sword in her moved when she tried to sit up.

Viraleth placed a hand around the sword still in her, smiling weakly at the Dark Ranger who spat up blood. "Don't move, honey. It's only going to make it worse."

"She's not going to make it." Elaria told her after taking care of the Dwarf. "She might be undead, but she still needs blood. Even if it's Forsaken blood."

Viraleth closed her eyes to stop the tears from forming, though it didn't stop her bottom lip from quivering. "An.. Anya. I'm s-sorry for being... Such a bitch.. T-to you."

Anya shook her head, looking up and over to the rest of their group who were forming a line in from of them, keeping the rest of the Alliance at bay. "I forgive you, Vira.. I do, I forgive you."

Viraleth looked up at Elaria who was looking around for Athrodar. "How long does she have?"

Elaria looked down at Anya who was now staring off into the sky, lifeless and unmoving. "She doesn't..." Elaria closed her eyes and placed a hand on Viraleth's shoulder when she looked back down at Anya.

Athrodar heard a cry of anguish coming from Viraleth looking over to her and seeing her hold on to a limp Anya. "No..." He muttered, holding onto his glaive tightly and facing the phalanx.

Something snapped inside him, what normally was dictated by his hunger for pain and death was now being powered by an even more powerful emotion. His anger took hold of him.

Pointing the glaive at the wall of shields in front of him, he shot several shadowy tendrils at them but they weren't gripped towards him. No, he was choking all of them in a death grip.

All the Alliance in the area, not just in front of him, began to levitate off the ground slowly, all of them holding onto their throats as the air was being sucked out of their lungs.

Flashes of his past began to take over, all of them involving a similar scene. He was leading the Scourge armies in Northrend, wiping out civilisations that once inhabited the continent. Several scenes continued to play in his mind with the same results until the last one.

This one was at the Frozen Throne in Icecrown Citadel itself. Arthas was doing the same thing to everyone who accompanied Athrodar into the heart of the Scourge.

It all began to make sense now. Why he was seeing these memories in his head, why it was the same scene over and over again. He was becoming the very thing he didn't want to be. The Prince of the Scourge.

And that fact angered him more, strengthening his grip on the Alliance to the point where they were now levitating several feet off the ground. "I am not him..." He told the Alliance who were too busy trying to breathe.

"I am not him!" He yelled, killing all of them with his anger. When their bodies hit the floor, he finally realised something. "Anya.."

Elaria moved out of his way when he ran over to them, looking down at the Dark Ranger. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Viraleth said quietly, moving a hand over Anya's eyes and closing them. "She was fighting beside me then the next thing I know, a sword was thrust into her back." She stroked the Dark Ranger's face lightly, regretting everything bad she had done to her.

"Who's going to tell Clea?" Athrodar asked, watching Viraleth's eyes widen when she realised the Dark Ranger-General was about to lose her best friend.

"I'll do it." Viraleth said, looking up at Athrodar. "I'll tell her."

Serathea pulled Athrodar away from Viraleth, pointing towards the many dead Alliance. "What did you do here?"

"I cleared the airfield." He told her, looking back at Viraleth and Anya. "I'll tell you more on the trip back."

Serathea nodded. "I'll get everyone moving, the engineers said the explosives are on a timer and should go off when we're halfway down."

"Good." Athrodar's attention turned to his horse. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to bring back my Deathcharger. Those fuckers killed him."

* * *

Sylvanas cleaned her blades, sheathing them whilst inspecting the gyrocopter next to her. "There was only a handful of them. I think they escaped before Athrodar and his group got to the airfield."

Clea rolled over one of the pilots with her sword. "Well, then I'm thankful they managed to stop the rest. If they were at their strongest, we may have lost a lot more."

"The Goblins done a good job with the siege engines." Victoria told them, knowing Sylvanas would hate to admit it. "Without them, it would have been a lot harder to take out the gyrocopters."

"She's right, my Lady." Clea whispered to Sylvanas, trying and failing to hold back her smile.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, looking around the Horde army who were resting after another battle with the Alliance reinforcing army. "I think they're back." She said when she saw Serathea and three other Royal Guards with her.

Clea looked over to the returning group, eager to see Anya amongst them. Running towards the group, she began to slow down when she saw Athrodar holding onto a Dark Ranger, dropping to her knees when she recognised who it was. "Anya!"

Sylvanas and Victoria looked over to the Dark Ranger-General who held onto Anya's body once Athrodar placed her down, tears streaming from her eyes as her heart broke. "What happened!?" They heard her scream, a deathly glare looking up at Athrodar.

"I'm sorry, Clea... I-I didn't see what happened." Athrodar placed a hand over Anya's when it fell limp on the floor, placing it back on her chest.

"Don't touch her!" The Ranger-General screamed at him. "Don't you ever touch her!"

Sylvanas crouched down next to Clea who was rocking back and forth, holding onto Anya tightly. "Clea, it wasn't his fault."

"I'm going to kill them all!" Clea screamed, holding Anya tightly against her. "They're all going to burn for this!"

Victoria buried her head in Athrodar's chest, trying to block out the sight of Clea's broken state and her deathly screams. "It's okay..." Athrodar whispered to her, looking at Sylvanas who was trying to comfort her second in command. "It's okay..." He repeated, kissing the top of her head.

Victoria kept her head buried in his chest, trying and failing to drown out the constant anguished cries from Clea as well as her promise to wipe out every last Alliance she comes across.

And after all the screaming and threats, Victoria believed the Ranger-General would stick to her word.


	46. Chapter 46

**A Promise Is A Promise**

The next two days were busy for Clea as the Dark Ranger-General took small groups of her best fighters deep into Dun Morogh, killing anyone and everyone on sight. She had yet to stay put and mourn for her best friend, constantly returning to restock on arrows before venturing off again, even after Sylvanas had told her to slow down.

Whilst the Ranger-General was out on her own personal crusade, Athrodar had been rethinking his attack on the airfield, more specifically the flashes of the past that pushed him into unleashing more power than he meant.

Sylvanas stood behind the chair he was sitting on, snaking her arms over his shoulders and down his chest, kissing the top of his head. "What are you thinking about?" She whispered, leaning forward until his head was between her breasts.

"Right now?" He asked, glancing to his left then right. "I'm thinking I'm in the best place on Azeroth."

Sylvanas giggled, walking around him whilst keeping two fingers on his shoulder and swinging her leg over both of his and straddling his lap. "What were you thinking about before I interrupted you?"

Athrodar smirked at her, moving his hands to her hips. "I was thinking about all the places in Ironforge I would make you scream my name."

Sylvanas' response was interrupted when Athrodar kissed her, pressing her head against his when he pulled away. "Mmm, cute. But I was being serious when I asked."

"Okay, okay..." He looked towards the opening of their tent, making sure they were alone. "I lost control again, but this one was different."

Sylvanas hooked a finger in the neckline of his tunic, pulling him a little closer. "How was it different? Also, you lost control again?" She looked down at her ring, nodding slowly. "Ahh... That makes sense now." She muttered.

"Yes, I lost control again, but only after they killed Anya." He raised an eyebrow at her when her hand travelled from the top of his tunic down to hem of his leggings. "What are you doing?"

"I know you were joking earlier about making me scream your name all over Ironforge, but it got me thinking and now I want you." She gave him a feigned look of innocence. "Tell me what was different about this time you lost control."

"It was more out of anger." He sat up and lifted himself off the chair momentarily as she pulled down his leggings a little. "I didn't create a blizzard this time and freeze them all."

"No?" Sylvanas moved a hand down to his 'little ranger'. At least that's what she began to call it after the last time they were in a similar situation. "What did you do then for you to get distracted like this?"

Athrodar saw her grin at him as she began to move her hand up and down, trying and quickly succeeding to get him ready. "I choked the life out of them. Every single Human, Dwarf and Gnome."

Sylvanas stared at him, moving her free hand behind his head and pulling him towards her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Athrodar laughed a little. "Not whilst your gripping onto me like that."

The Banshee Queen looked down and laughed. "Okay, fair enough." She sat up onto her knees and pulled down her leggings until they sat at her knees. "How about..." She sank back down until she felt him enter her. "... Now?"

"What, no foreplay?"

Sylvanas leaned forward and kissed him, rocking her hips slowly and holding herself close. "No time." She whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I figured we could both use a quick fix."

"Then can I just say, I love you." Athrodar kissed her neck, making her gasp whilst she sat down until he was completely inside her.

Sylvanas smiled, holding his head against her neck. "I love you too. Now go back to making me feel all tingly."

"Whatever my Queen desires." He whispered, kissing and sucking on her neck lightly, making her squirm which then made her move more on top of him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, feeling her breastplate loosen. "I said a quick fix, this... This will make getting ready take longer."

"Maybe, but.." Athrodar took off her breastplate and took her right nipple in his mouth. "You secretly want this."

"I hate that you know me so well." She moaned as he moved up and kissed her hard, feeling his hand on her breast. "But I also love that you know me so well."

Viraleth ran towards the Warchief's tent, slowing down when she heard Sylvanas moaning. "My Lady?" She said without entering the tent.

Sylvanas held Athrodar against her chest, calming herself down as she was so close to climax. "If she wasn't so damn valuable and mourning, I'd kill her." She whispered to Athrodar who chuckled. "What is it, Viraleth?"

The Dark Ranger heard her grumble, figuring she must have been really close before her interruption. "It's Clea, my Lady, she is with Anya and... And she is crying."

Sylvanas looked down at Athrodar who was kissing her shoulder. "Crying?"

"Yes, my Lady. Apparently she ordered everyone away so she could be alone with her."

Sylvanas smiled, kissing Athrodar's head. "Good. Leave her be whilst she mourns."

"Okay, my Lady. I'll tell everyone to leave her until she is ready." Viraleth smirked to herself, turning around to leave. "Enjoy him while you can, my Lady. I think the Horde are getting restless."

Sylvanas looked down at Athrodar when he let out a small laugh. "What? You're the one who is still hard inside me."

Athrodar just smiled at her. "Looking like that, I can't help it."

"Oh just... Hurry up and fuck me."

Athrodar let out another small laugh. "Well aren't you in a romantic mood." He said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "You'd be like this too if you were two seconds until climax."

"It almost sounds like you're complaining that you have to spend more time with me."

Sylvanas raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that, I just.." She sighed and gave him a long kiss. "I have needed this for a few days and you've been in and out for the past couple of weeks, so when I had a chance to extinguish that fire inside me, we were interrupted."

Athrodar looked her up and down, rubbing a hand across her abs and up to her breasts. He loved her lithe form, even more so when it was kissed by both candle and moonlight. "I can understand that. Lucky for you I am still here and ready."

"Full of yourself, aren't you?" She grinned at him, only to gasp in surprise when he sucked on her nipple. "Okay, okay. You have my attention."

"Good, now let's extinguish that fire inside you. Even if it takes all night."

Sylvanas pressed her head against his, rocking up and down on his lap and gazing into his eyes. "I hope it does."

* * *

Victoria walked around the makeshift encampment the Horde set up, finding a patch of snow that had not been cleared away and crouching down at the edge of it.

She took two handfuls of the cold, white powder and began to mold several balls of snow, placing them down by her feet.

Elaria, being given freedom to roam amongst the Horde after working with them for so long, slowly and quietly walked towards the young ranger. When she was close enough, she could hear her humming a song. "What are you doing?"

Victoria, startled by the sudden voice behind her, fell forward into the snow as she lost her balance. Hearing the Night Elf laugh, she threw one of her snowballs at her and smiled when it hit her in the face. "I am making snowballs."

Elaria wiped away the snow, narrowing her eyes at the young ranger. "Why do all you Sin'dorei throw snow at me?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow at her. "Perhaps you shouldn't sneak up on people."

Elaria blinked slowly. "I see why the Windrunner's dote on you."

Victoria tilted her head a little. "I thought Athrodar wasn't a Windrunner? At least he told me he didn't take her surname."

Elaria nodded slowly. "Okay, fair enough. I didn't expect him to take Thalina's name if and when they got married. Even when their daughter was born."

Victoria widened her eyes. "Th-their what?"

"Aah crap." Elaria rubbed her neck. "I'm guessing you weren't told about her." She saw her shake her head. "Or about Thalina?" She shook her head again. "Well! I suppose who better to tell you about them than aunt Elaria."

"My dad?"

Elaria frowned at her. "You're committed to calling him that, aren't you?"

"That's what he is to me, so yes." She walked passed Elaria and towards the Warchief tent. "I want to know why they didn't tell me."

"There's a good reason why." Elaria told her, making the young ranger stop moving. "If you want to know why, I'll tell you."

Victoria slowly walked over to her, stopping just in front of the Night Elf. "Tell me why he kept this from me."

"To look after you. He is trying his best to forget about them so Thalina and their child can live a normal life away from all of this." Elaria gestured to the camp. "He doesn't want to admit it, but he still cares about her. Not as much now as he does with you and Sylvanas, but he doesn't want to drag her into this life."

Victoria looked down, kicking the small clumps of snow beneath her foot. "I just need to know if he will leave us for them in the future."

Elaria shook her head. "Thalina will hate to hear it, but he seems a lot happier around you two than he did with her. He seems at home here."

The young ranger smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear." Her smile was washed away when she saw Clea coming their way. "General." She said in a low voice, bowing her head slightly. "Are you okay?"

Clea stopped in front of the two of them, though her focus was entirely on Elaria. "I am feeling a little better, thank you for asking." Her face became serious all of a sudden. "You've been inside Ironforge. Can you get me inside?"

Elaria nodded. "I can, but you don't want to go in there."

"I do. I want to kill their council and everyone who tries to stop me." She placed a hand on the hilt of her dagger. "Are you one of the people trying to stop me?"

"N-no. I will meet you outside the camp in five minutes, let me just get my things." She glanced over to Victoria, hoping she knew to tell both Athrodar and Sylvanas about this.

"Good, I'll be waiting."

As soon as Clea began to walk away, Elaria nodded towards the Warchief tent and watched Victoria look over to it. "Tell them what Clea is about to do."

Victoria nodded profusely, quickly making her way to the tent without drawing attention to herself. "Hello?"

Sylvanas had her head resting on Athrodar's shoulder with a satisfied grin on her face, holding onto him after he extinguished the fire inside her. "I think our little ranger is looking for us." She whispered in his ear.

"In here." Athrodar called, rubbing Sylvanas' back which was all she needed to sit up.

"Elaria is taking Clea into Ironforge after the Ranger-General asked her to sneak her in." Victoria looked away when she realised Sylvanas had nothing on below her shoulders. "Aaaand you're wearing nothing on your chest."

Sylvanas laughed, moving her hands to her chest. "Right, sorry. I forgot he took off my breastplate." She glanced down at Athrodar. "Do you think you can stop Clea before she goes through with this?"

Athrodar brushed a thumb across her bottom lip, smiling when she kissed it. "I can. Do you want me to bring her back here after?"

"If you can, then yes. I need to talk to her about this whole thing and it will be easier if she is here." The Banshee Queen looked over to Victoria. "Do you want to go with him?"

The younger ranger smiled. "Sure! If that's okay with you?" She stood there, waiting for Athrodar's approval.

"That's fine with me. Wait outside for a couple of minutes, I need to collect a few things." He watched Victoria practically skip out the tent, excited about working with him. "She's eager."

Sylvanas picked up her breastplate and put it on, holding up her hair to Athrodar when he walked passed. "She gets to go out on a mission with you after almost three months."

He fastened the straps on her back to the breastplate, kissing her neck when he was done. "You know, there's something I really enjoy about helping you dress."

"Oh? And what part do you enjoy?"

Athrodar hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek. "This part." He whispered.

"Mmm. It's a shame it can't last. Our daughter is waiting for you."

Athrodar kissed her cheek again, releasing her from his embrace. "I'll see you when we get back."

* * *

Elaria and Clea were halfway towards Ironforge by the time both Athrodar and Victoria caught up to them. "Go away, Athrodar. There's no talking me out of this."

The Death Knight stopped his horse in front of the two of them, helping Victoria off his newly revived Deathcharger. "I figured as much on the ride up here. But I'm going to try anyway."

Clea tried to walk around him, being stopped by his blade when he held it out. "What do you want?"

"Sylvanas wants to talk about Anya with you and she can't if you're only in camp for a couple of minutes at a time." She turned his sword so the flat side was facing her. "I don't want to drag you back, but I am taking Elaria with us."

Clea grit her teeth, slowly reaching for her dagger behind her back. "You are not taking her. I am going into Ironforge and cutting out each member of that council, one by one."

"Then I'm afraid we have a dilemma, because I am not going to allow you to risk Elaria for this suicide mission." He watched her hand slowly move towards her dagger, waiting for her to unsheath and throw it. "Again, I'm not going to drag you back, but you will be out here alone when we leave."

"I'm already alone!" She yelled at him, gripping her dagger and unsheathing it. "Anya is dead, remember!? She trusted you to keep her safe!"

Athrodar knew he had lost his chance to keep the conversation civil, even more so when he parried the dagger she threw at him. "You don't want to do this, Clea. Come back with us and we can forget this happened."

Victoria stepped towards her and just out of reach of Athrodar's grasp. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love. After my parents died, I was angry and upset."

Clea looked over to Victoria when she took a couple more steps towards her. "Stay away from me." She warned, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword.

Athrodar gripped onto his sword tighter, reaching for his dagger with his other hand and hoping he didn't have to use it. "Victoria, stop."

But she chose to ignore him, eyeing the sword at Clea's side and stepping closer again. "What I needed at the time was someone to hold me, tell me everything is going to be okay and that my parents wouldn't want me to lose myself with rage."

Clea took one step back as Victoria took two forward, pulling her sword halfway out of its sheath. "I said stay away from me!"

The young ranger halted her movements, standing only a sword length away from her. "I just want to help you." She extended a hand out to her. "Please, for Anya."

Clea watched her take one more step towards her, closing her eyes and sighing. Just as Victoria was about to hug her, the Dark Ranger-General saw a flash on Anya's limp body on the floor in front of her back the camp, letting out a roar of anger and slashing her sword across Victoria's abdomen.

"No!" Athrodar cried, watching Elaria run to grab the young ranger before she hit the floor as he ran at a stunned Clea, hitting the sword out of her hand and knocking her onto the floor. "What did you do!?"

Clea, now suddenly realising what she had done, had a wave of fear wash over her face. "I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Athrodar kept the tip of his sword pointed at her throat, looking back at Elaria. "Talk to me, how is she?"

Elaria tried to close the wound but had no padding to use to catch the blood. "It's deep, Athrodar. If we don't get her back to camp in ten, maybe fifteen minutes... I don't know if she will make it."

Athrodar glared down at the Dark Ranger-General who was now crying out of fear and sadness. "You better hope that she makes it, or Sylvanas will have your head."

Both Elaria and Athrodar helped Victoria onto the Deathcharger, the Death Knight climbed onto it behind her and held her wound, trying to calm her down as she screamed at the pain.

"Ride fast, Athrodar." Elaria told him, looking around for Ranger-General who had disappeared. "Clea!"

Athrodar looked around for her too, catching a glimpse of Victoria's head falling forward. "Stay with me." He whispered to her, kicking his horse into action.

* * *

"We should move out and secure the foot of Ironforge's pathway." Saurfang suggested, looking over to Sylvanas at the head of the table. "Kharanos is the closest town, we need to capture it soon."

"We will." Sylvanas reassured the High Overlord. "Our scouts have told us that they have two main entrances to the town and we have already taken out their artillery defences."

Nazgrim was the next to speak up. "Warchief, I would like to lead one of the groups into Kharanos."

Sylvanas smirked, nodding at his request. "You can lead the main force." She looked over to Baine who had remained silent throughout the meeting. "Baine. I want you to lead the flanking force."

The Tauren placed a fist on his chest and bowed his head. "I won't let you down, Warchief."

"Good, we leave first thing tomorrow." She looked around the table, getting several nods in agreement. "Dismissed."

Whilst everyone was leaving, Sylvanas saw glimpses of Athrodar standing outside the tent, waiting for them to finish. Thinking it was weird for him to be outside during a meeting, she quickly made her way out of the tent and towards him.

As soon as she was outside, she saw pain in his eyes and no Victoria nearby. "What happened?"

Athrodar placed a hand on her arm, watching her look down at the gesture. "Clea, she... She attacked Victoria."

Sylvanas pushed him out the way the moment he stopped talking, stopping after a few steps. "Where is she? Where's our daughter!?"

Athrodar closed his eyes, clenching his fist tightly. "She's in our tent."

Sylvanas rushed passed him and made her way to their tent, pushing the flap open and seeing the red and black ranger uniform on the chair at her desk. "Honey?" Sylvanas said quietly, slowly making her way over to her.

The closer she got, the more worried the Banshee Queen got, placing a hand on her shoulder and tentatively turning her slowly. "No..."

Athrodar stayed outside the tent, sat down in front of entrance and began to gently cry as he recalled the last half an hour.

They were halfway back to the camp when Victoria spoke to him. "Stop..." She told him weakly, leaning back against him. "Stop..." She repeated when he didn't respond.

"No! We can make it, just hold on."

"Please.. Stop... It hurts." She muttered to him, feeling the rocking slow down as he pulled on the reins of his mount to stop them.

Athrodar helped her down from the mount then helped her sit down. "I'm sorry." He told her, stroking her hair and wiping her blood across her forehead. "I can't lose you too. Not after Anya."

Victoria smiled weakly, taking hold of his hand. "Remember... What you.. Promised."

Athrodar nodded, kissing her forehead and hugging her until he felt her fall limp in his arms, concentrating hard on summoning some assistance for the next part.

He held onto her for the ten minutes, trying to come up with a story that would lessen the blow for Sylvanas. "Prince Athrodar, you have called for us?"

The Death Knight looked up at the Val'kyr gently flapping over him, looking at their leader Annhylde. "Bring her back." He commanded her.

There was the longest pause after he spoke, all the Val'kyr looking down at Victoria. "Stronger than the others?" Annhylde asked, placing a hand on Victoria's head.

He looked at the ranger in his arms, kissing her forehead once more. "Stronger than any other Dark Ranger." He said, making his eyes glow brightly when the Val'kyr began their ritual, helping out when he placed her in the snow.

The ritual took a couple of minutes, but when it was over, the Val'kyr flew away almost instantly, leaving Athrodar alone with her.

It took another long minute before anything happened, Victoria sitting up and gasping for air, holding onto her throat when it began to burn. "Honey," Athrodar began, placing his hands on her face and making her look at him, "calm down, okay? You will get used to it quickly."

Victoria nodded her head when he did, mimicking his movements until she had calmed down. "You done it?" She asked, her voice sounding broken and hoarse.

"I did." He told her, feeling her hug him. "It will take some time to get your strength back, so let me help you onto the mount."

They rode back to the camp in silence, Victoria knowing that he didn't want to bring her back, but he promised her a couple months ago and he was going to fulfil the promise.

When they arrived at the camp, Athrodar helped her into the Warchief's tent and sat her down at the desk. "I'll go get Sylvanas. I'd tell you to stay put until we get back, but you can't exactly go far without collapsing."

Victoria smiled at him, feeling the strength in her arms come back to her. "Thank you, dad."

Athrodar smiled at her, though it pained him to be happy about this. "You're welcome."

Now he was outside the same tent after having got the Banshee Queen, sitting in front of it with his head buried in his arms. Sylvanas was crouched beside a now undead Victoria, crying in her lap and feeling the young ranger stroke her hair.

"It's okay, mom. I wanted this if I died, I wanted us to be closer than we were, dad agreed to it." With that, Sylvanas sat up and stared at her in shock. The tears that streamed down her face evident to her.

"He promised to bring you back?" She asked, aghast at idea of him keeping this from her. Victoria nodded, placing a hand on her face.

"Don't yell at him, please. I could see in his eyes afterwards that he didn't want to do it."

Sylvanas shook her head, hugging the newly risen Dark Ranger tightly. "I won't. I could see he was in pain without even saying a word." She looked to the entrance of the tent when a small breeze hit them, finding Athrodar standing at the entrance and beckoning him over.

When he stood over the two of them, he looked at Victoria and noticed all the changes to her features. Her skin went from a warm, peach complexion to a cold blue and her eyes had gone from the green glow most Sin'dorei had to a crimson red. Both features sharing the same colour as Sylvanas.

What differed from the Banshee Queen however was that her hair was a Raven black, though she had a similar style to the Bamshee Queen as she had a fringe that covered half her right eye. The eye makeup she wore was now permanently tattooed to her face, keeping a constant black outline and shadow around her eyes, making them stand out more.

"We lost Clea the moment I helped you on my Deathcharger." He told Victoria, though it was also meant for Sylvanas' ears. "I will send scouting parties out to look for her."

Sylvanas followed him the moment he began to walk away, pulling on his arm. "Tell them to bring her here, into this tent, the second they find her."

Athrodar nodded, having Sylvanas press her head against his for a few seconds. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her." He whispered.

"It wasn't your fault." She whispered back, holding his hand and squeezing it before he left the tent.

"Don't punish her too badly." Victoria said the moment Athrodar left, staring at the back of Sylvanas' head. "Promise me you won't."

Sylvanas closed her eyes and sighed, hating that the one person in the world she couldn't let down, besides Athrodar, was asking her to show mercy on the same Dark Ranger that killed her. "I'm not going to kill her. I just need to think of an equally worse punishment for her."

Sylvanas sighed after a couple of seconds. "It's just finding a punishment for her..."

* * *

 **A/N: I know... I know... I killed another character and made Clea look horrible, but she is going through a lot right now! Anyway, this is just a short message to say I won't be killing off a character every chapter so you won't have to worry about more of them dying throughout the remainder of the story. **


	47. Chapter 47

**A Few Changes**

Athrodar had gone to Viraleth with the sole purpose of finding Clea, explaining to her everything that had happened, much to the Scout Captain's horror. "That poor girl." She muttered, looking over to Athrodar whilst she was collecting her bow. "She just lost Anya, you know? Both Victoria and Clea, but that little one thought of the pair of them as her big sisters."

"And now one of her sisters just killed her." Athrodar told her, sounding cold which was foreign to the Scout Captain.

"I can kill her for you, if you'd like." She offered, slinging her bow over her shoulder.

"No, Sylvanas wants her alive." Athrodar spun a knife around in his hand, offering it to her. "Though I'm sure she will look passed a knife wound."

Viraleth smirked, eyeing the blade up and down. "I'm sure that could work."

"Good."

Whilst Athrodar was gathering scouts to send out in search for the Dark Ranger-General, Sylvanas had kept Victoria company. The Banshee Queen was looking her over, giving her a quick fitness exam at the same time.

"Stretch your arms up. You were cut on your abdomen and I want to know if Athrodar healed the wound when he raised you." She watched her raise her arms above her head with ease, stretching as high as she could go. "Good." Sylvanas smiled. "At least he done something right."

"You're being too hard on him." Victoria told her. "He only done-"

"What he promised you he would do, I know." Sylvanas hugged her, pressing her cheek on the top of her head. "Why didn't you two tell me about this? I would have been fine with this all."

Victoria laughed, shaking her head against Sylvanas' chest. "You wouldn't and we both know it."

"Okay, so maybe I wouldn't be okay with this, but it would have been nice to know you had a plan."

"Well, this wasn't exactly something I wanted. I didn't plan to die." She hugged the Banshee Queen tighter. "But I'm just happy to be closer to the two of you now."

"You were always close to us."

Victoria shook her head again. "I was as close as someone who is living can get to someone undead. I always felt as if I didn't fit in, until now."

"Oh..." Sylvanas looked to her left and towards Athrodar who gave her a small nod, telling her all she needed to know the scouts have been sent out. "Then I am sorry."

She let go of her and smiled. "It's fine. At least now I do fit in." She looked to her right and at Athrodar who had remained in the tent, waiting to talk to Sylvanas. "I look more like your daughter now, I got the skin colour and everything."

Sylvanas smirked at the similarities. "That is true... Your eyes are like mine as well." Her smirk turned into a smile. "My Banshee Princess."

Victoria tilted her head. "But I'm not a Banshee?"

"Ah, well..." Athrodar started, walking towards them. "That's not entirely true. I had some help with raising you from the dead."

"You did?" Sylvanas asked, surprised someone of his calibre needed help. "Who helped you?"

"The Val'kyr. I summoned them to me so I wouldn't screw it up, like I screwed up keeping her alive." He looked down at the map on the desk, not being there for the attack plan on Kharanos. "She is half Banshee, half Death Knight."

"Is that even possible?" Victoria asked, looking back and forth between the two of them. "I'm, like... Half of you both?" She smiled brightly at the idea. "As if I was your daughter."

"I mean, that wasn't the plan but it's a good shout." Athrodar chuckled lightly. "They asked if you should be stronger than the other Dark Rangers and I said yes. Only, when I helped, their leader Annhylde, took some of my power and put it into you."

"So are you weaker now?" Sylvanas asked.

"Yes, but I'm still stronger than the other Death Knights. Just... Not _as_ strong." He smirked at Sylvanas, walking over to her. "Enough to be a threat to the Alliance."

Sylvanas moved her arms around his neck, feeling his move around her waist. "So are you saying, our little Banshee-Death Knight hybrid of a daughter can learn from the both of us?"

Victoria's face lit up at the idea of training with the pair of them, forgetting that she had been training with them for the past few months. "I can't wait! Learning how to be a Death Knight and Banshee from the best of both of those fields?"

Sylvanas moved over to Victoria and cupped her face with her hands. "I would love to teach you, my little Banshee Princess." She kissed her forehead. "And that will be your new title, by the way."

Victoria smiled. "I like the sound of it."

* * *

Viraleth had been tracking Clea for two hours, following a trail of dead bodies throughout Dun Morogh and keeping out of sight from Alliance patrols who are also looking for the Dark Ranger-General.

She knew she was catching up to the Ranger-General as each body had less snow on it than the one before, crouching down beside the next one and still feeling some warmth from it. "You're close..." She muttered, looking around for signs on where she went.

Finding several footprints, she knew Clea was only a few minutes away and began to follow the trail, nocking an arrow in place when the footprints circled back on themselves. "Come out, Clea. The Dark Lady wants you to return to the camp."

Viraleth had followed her into a forest, drawing her arrow back and scanning her nearby surroundings, looking for the Ranger-General. "Lower your bow, Scout Captain. I want to talk without the worry of you sticking me with an arrow."

"Come out and I'll consider it." Viraleth began to scan the trees, knowing it was a shot in the dark as it was literally dark out. "Victoria is fine, by the way. But Sylvanas still wants to talk."

"They made it back to the camp on time?" Clea's voice echoed, making it difficult for the Scout Captain to pin her location.

"They did. She is recovering with the priests. Both Athrodar and Sylvanas haven't left her side since she woke up." Viraleth began to lower her bow. "So will you come out?"

Clea climbed down from her tree and stood behind Viraleth who was still lowering her bow. "I should have known they would send you to come look for me." The Ranger-General smiled a little. "You were always too good to just be a Scout Captain."

Viraleth slung her bow over her shoulder and placed the arrow back in the quiver. "I am too good at this to be promoted." Placing the arrow back, she reached for the knife Athrodar gave her. "You should have just come back with Athrodar and Victoria when given the chance."

Clea's ears bent as she became saddened at what transpired. "I know. I am so happy that she made it, but I didn't mean to attack her.. I was blinded by rage and broken at the news of Anya's death." She closed her eyes and lowered her head, a few tears dropping from her face. "I didn't want this. I should have just convinced her to stay in the camp."

Viraleth began to feel sorry for her, but she was also angered by her sudden attack on Victoria, even if it was an accident. "Tell that to Sylvanas. She has ordered me to bring you back alive because you will be punished for it."

"Death?" Clea asked, almost wanting it to be her punishment, something clean and simple.

"No, she doesn't want you dead." Viraleth placed a hand on her shoulder, dropping the knife down into her other hand. "But she said nothing about being injured." Viraleth plunged the knife into her side, paralysing her with poison until the healers get to her.

"You bitch!" Clea yelled, falling to the floor. "I knew I should never have trusted you."

Viraleth pulled out the hearthstone from her pocket and began to teleport the two of them back to camp. "I serve the Dark Lady, you should know that. She is only sparing your life because Victoria asked her to."

As soon as they arrived in the camp, Clea was bound and dropped in the Warchief's tent, everyone being told to leave except Athrodar, Victoria and Viraleth.

"My Dark Ranger-General," Sylvanas began, walking around her, "setting out on her own personal vendetta against the Alliance, despite my telling her to stay."

Clea looked around the best she could, having no function in her body save for her head. "There are no priests here..." She muttered, catching a glimpse of Victoria in the back and noticing the blue skin, same shade as Sylvanas'. "You lied to me! You told me she was still alive!"

"You wouldn't have come towards me if you knew she had died of her wounds." Viraleth crouched down in front of her, placing a hand on her cheek and smiling at her. "Besides, the Dark Ranger-General doesn't have to tell their Rangers the truth."

Clea widened her eyes. "But I'm the Ranger-General!"

"Not anymore." Sylvanas told her, placing a hand on Viraleth's shoulder. "You're officially nobody of importance in my Horde."

"You're just a deserter we captured far from the battle lines." Viraleth whispered to her, patting her on the cheek. "You will be given the chance to prove your loyalty in due time. Our Dark Lady has even allowed you to be a part of her group in the assault on Ironforge to honour Anya's memory."

Clea was listening to everything they said, but her gaze was on Victoria who was speaking to Athrodar. "I'm sorry." She said, interrupting the two women's back and forth to her. "If I could take back the last day or two, I would do everything the same but I would go back with you the moment you tell me to."

Victoria looked over to Clea who was still bound and laying on the floor. "I accept your apology, Clea." She smiled at her as soon as she finished, knowing just that small action would mean the world to the now former Ranger-General.

"Thank you." She said, closing her eyes and repeating those two words. "I accept my punishment, my Lady, and I can only apologise for everything I have done." A few tears broke free from her eyes, blinking hard to clear her vision. "I will prove to you I am still loyal."

Sylvanas, now a little bored of playing with her, snapped her fingers and summoned two Royal Guards into her tent. "Take her to the healers and inform everyone of her new rank. She is no longer the Ranger-General of my Dark Rangers," she looked down at Clea with as much hate as she could muster, "she is just a recruit."

The two Royal Guards nodded, picking up Clea and taking her out the tent. "Thank you." Victoria whispered to her the moment the four of them were alone. "There are other ways to punish people than killing them."

"They're not as fun though..." Viraleth muttered.

Athrodar chuckled at her. "Please, like you didn't enjoy telling her you were the new Ranger-General."

Viraleth nodded slowly. "Okay, maybe that bit was fun."

"You know this won't work all the time." Sylvanas told Victoria. "I will have to kill a fair share of prisoners in the future to maintain my status as Banshee Queen."

"And if your Princess doesn't want you to kill them?" She asked, pouting and flashing her puppy eyes at Sylvanas.

Viraleth tilted her head a little. "I'm sorry, Princess?"

"Right, you weren't told." Athrodar stood behind Victoria and placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling her place one hand over his. "She was risen as half Death Knight, half Banshee and as of recently, was named Banshee Princess."

Viraleth scratched under her chin. "Half Banshee, half Death Knight... If only that was something you could actually play..." She muttered, smirking at the newly named Princess. "Then I suppose I offer my services as Dark Ranger-General to the Royal Family." She bowed at both Sylvanas and Victoria.

Athrodar began to push her out the tent slowly. "Okay, you can leave now."

Viraleth let out a small laugh. "You're just upset that you're not officially a part of the Royal Family."

"Albeit factually true, I am not upset about it." He held out his hand when the two of them left the tent. "My knife, please."

"Fine..." She handed the blade over. "It's a nice blade, though you should have it cleaned."

"And you should inform your Rangers of your new position and to get ready for the attack on Kharanos in a couple of hours."

Viraleth bowed her head. "I can hardly wait."

Athrodar walked back into the tent and was instantly attacked by Sylvanas who threw herself at him and kissed him hard. "You never seem to disappoint me, my love." She said, rubbing her nose against his.

"There's still time." He joked, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Everyone is gathering their forces, we should start to get ready soon."

"We still have about two hours." She told him, stepping back when Victoria pushed her way in between them. "And we still have a lot to teach her in such a short amount of time."

Victoria smiled up at him. "Mom has already agreed to go through the _Banshee Basics_ with me."

The two of them raised an eyebrow at her. "The what?" Athrodar asked for the two of them.

"Oh, right. Well... She originally called it the basic abilities that all Banshees should know and I figured I'd give it a more simple name." She looked back at Sylvanas. "If that's okay?"

Sylvanas waved it off. "It's fine. Whatever helps you remember it." She took hold of Athrodar's hand and grabbed his attention. "You should probably get the rest of our scouts to return, now that we have Clea."

Athrodar chuckled. "About that, I only sent out Viraleth because I knew she could get it done." He held up both his hands, having let go of Sylvanas'. "I trusted her and she is yet to let me down. Just like I am yet to let you down."

Sylvanas closed her eyes when he placed a hand on her face and brushed a thumb across her cheek. "That's true."

Athrodar glanced down at Victoria who had drawn her dagger, frowning at her as she concentrated on it. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make it glow like yours." She said, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth.

Both Sylvanas and Athrodar chuckled, the Banshee Queen hugging him and watching their daughter. "This is what I wanted." She whispered to him. "And after several decades, I feel like I have my family with you."

Athrodar kissed the top of her head, looking at Victoria and her steeled concentration. "Good." He whispered back, smiling. "Because I didn't know what I wanted, but this.. I never want to lose this."

Sylvanas looked up at him, leaning forward until they were kissing. "I love you."

Athrodar's smile widened. "I love you too."

* * *

Viraleth climbed onto her new skeletal horse given to her once she was named Ranger-General. "Baine is moving into place, my Lady, and Nazgrim has moved the rest of our forces to the main entrance of Kharanos."

"Good." Sylvanas pulled on the reins of her mount, moving over to Athrodar and Victoria, both of them waiting on the outskirts of the Dwarven town. "We will need to send two groups out after we take Kharanos."

"Who is going to lead them?" Athrodar asked, glancing over to her.

"Lor'Themar and Halduron will take one group and head to Anvilmar whilst Vol'jin and Saurfang will head over to Gnomeregan with some Goblin engineers." Sylvanas placed a hand over Victoria's that was holding onto the reins of her mount. "We will secure Kharanos and the start of Ironforge's footpath."

Victoria smiled at her. "And teaching me all new things in the meantime."

"Precisely." Sylvanas said, giving her a warm smile.

"Everyone is ready." Viraleth said, riding over to them. "They're just waiting on your signal, my Lady."

The Banshee Queen looked over to Athrodar who gave her a nod, looking back to Viraleth. "Start the attack."

Viraleth unslung her bow and kicked her mount into action, riding towards Nazgrim who was waiting at the front of the Horde army. "A week from now, maybe two, and we've taken Ironforge." Athrodar said, taking hold of the glaive offered to him by one of the Royal Guards. "We just need to claim this town first."

As Sylvanas feared, Kharanos had been all but abandoned by the Alliance as they pulled back into Ironforge, using the city's defensive position as a last stand. "Move the siege engines up to the foot of the mountain, we will fire on the pathway leading up to it."

Viraleth ordered the Goblins to move the siege engines, catching a glimpse of Clea in the distance who was sharpening her blades, sitting on her own. There was a small pang of sadness in the Ranger-General's gut as she saw her predecessor sitting alone, but then was reminded of what she done when she heard Victoria talking to Athrodar.

"You've been in Ironforge, right?" She asked, climbing down from her skeletal horse.

"Once or twice in the past, yes. Elaria has been in it more recently, if you're wondering what it looks like now." Athrodar handed Wilfred his glaive, being followed by him and five other Royal Guards as they were assigned to Victoria.

"I just want to know what it looks like, I don't care about how up to date the description is." Victoria stopped in the middle of the town, having the six guards stop behind her in two columns. "Is it big?"

"Oh yeah, you're bound to get lost in there a few times." Athrodar motioned for Wilfred and Alonso to lead from the front, moving an arm around Victoria as they began to walk once more. "All you really need to know is that it's a circle with a great forge in the middle."

Viraleth made her way to Sylvanas slowly, noticing the smile on her face before she was even next to her. "Despite what has happened, losing one of your best Dark Rangers and demoting another, you're still smiling as if none of that matters."

Sylvanas watched both Athrodar and Victoria walk around Kharanos from the top of a hill, not looking over to Viraleth when she spoke. "I have a Dark Ranger-General who I can trust more than anyone and the love of my life is getting along with our adopted daughter better than I could have imagined." She glanced over to Viraleth after speaking and saw her narrowing her eyes. "What?"

"I don't know, but you seem... Different." Viraleth, poked her arm and watched her withdraw it away from her finger. "You're happier, but there's something else." She tilted her head when Sylvanas looked back at Athrodar and Victoria. "That's the look!"

Sylvanas looked back at Viraleth and tilted her head this time. "What look?"

"You smile just at the sight of him, your ears perk up and you hold onto the reins of your mount just a little tighter." She looked down at Sylvanas' hands and saw her now playing with her ring. "You have a question that you want to ask him."

"Stop!" Sylvanas snapped at her, keeping her voice to a whisper to not draw attention to it. "I hate that you're so damn good at that."

"When are you going to ask him?" She asked her, looking over to Athrodar.

"That I want him to be my husband? Not King or Prince or anything with a title other than my husband?" She saw Viraleth slowly smile at her, catching the Banshee Queen off guard due to how rare that was from the Dark Ranger. "Now that's something I haven't seen in a long time."

Viraleth stopped smiling, looking away from her. "You saw nothing." She looked back at Sylvanas without a smile this time. "When do you plan to ask him?"

"I don't even know if I should. Remember when I accidentally told him I loved him? I almost scared him away." Sylvanas shook her head. "No, this is all just talk at the moment. Nothing is planned yet."

"I think you should." Viraleth said, moving her mount closer. "He's the happiest I've seen him... Ever. I know he can't stop thinking about you and you can't stop thinking about him."

"So you think he will say yes?"

Viraleth's gaze was focused on Athrodar as she spoke. "I think he is thinking about asking you. Now that Victoria is, unfortunately, undead and is practically half of you and half of him, I think he wants to complete this family trio by having you as his wife."

Sylvanas smiled again, only this time she couldn't hold back the few tears falling from her eyes. "You know I've wanted a family of my own for so long."

"I know, my Queen." She said softly, placing one hand on her arm for comfort and pointing down to Athrodar and Victoria with her other. "All you have to do is ask him."

* * *

"So you see, now that you're half Death Knight, you have unholy strength." Athrodar handed Victoria his sword. "Notice that it feels lighter now?"

"Because I'm stronger?" She asked, receiving a nod in return. "Nice! So I can get a better weapon if I want one?"

"You can, though maybe not until we've taken Ironforge. Then I will get the smiths to work on something for you." He looked over her and towards Sylvanas who was nodding her head over to a nearby building. "I think your mother wants to talk to me."

Victoria smiled at him. "Okay. I'll go look for Elaria or Viraleth, someone to talk to basically."

Athrodar followed the Banshee Queen into the nearby building, noticing it was empty and hearing her place the lock down on the door. "I don't know if doing this now is such a good idea. The rest of the Horde are just outside."

Sylvanas shook her head, walking towards him and taking his hands in hers. "We're not doing that. I need to ask you something."

Athrodar saw her shift her weight from one leg to another, already knowing this was going to be something personal. "Calm yourself and ask when you're comfortable."

Sylvanas closed her eyes, getting into the mental state she needed to ask the question. "I... Titans this is difficult... I love you and I know you love me. We both know a lot about each other and we both love Victoria."

Athrodar saw her steeled concentration on his hands, letting go of one and placing it under her chin, tilting her head up so she was looking at him. "I think I know what you're trying to say."

Sylvanas widened her eyes. "You do? Because that would make this a lot easier on me if you do."

Athrodar smiled at her, kissing the top of her hand. "I want nothing more than to join our houses in marriage. As long as it stops you from feeling this awkward."

Sylvanas let out a sigh of relief, laughing lightly until it hit her. "Wait... You do?" Her voice was small, shocked he had actually said that.

He moved his hands behind her head, holding her in place as he leaned in. "I do. I want you to be my wife, partner and mate." He whispered, kissing her to end the sentence.

Viraleth, being nosey and wanting to know what was going on, peered through the window and guessed what was being said, smiling when Athrodar kissed her.

"She asked him." She muttered, looking around and thanking nobody in particular that she wasn't drawing attention to herself. "Next stop, you two lead the Horde into Ironforge and claim the mountain."


	48. Chapter 48

**A Quick Rest**

Viraleth stood outside the building for two hours, looking up at the sky as it began to get dark and noticing several members of the Horde going to what she believed was the inn of Kharanos.

"Viraleth!" Elaria yelled, waving over to the Dark Ranger. "Come join us, I know you don't drink but surely you can have fun!"

Viraleth was about to argue but then she saw Victoria was with her. "And where do you think you're going, Princess?"

Victoria pointed at the inn. "I'm going in there. Athrodar said it was okay."

Viraleth almost laughed at how bad of a lie that was, considering Athrodar and Sylvanas have been in the same building she stood outside the whole time. "He did?"

Victoria nodded. "Yeah. He said as long as I don't do anything that would get me into trouble, it's fine."

Viraleth watched Elaria drag the young Banshee into the inn, shaking her head. "Not even related to them by blood, yet still manages to lie like them." She muttered, leaning up against a nearby wall.

Meanwhile, Athrodar and Sylvanas hadn't moved from each other's embrace, keeping silent as they both held onto each other in the middle of the room, neither one of their legs getting tired. A perc on being undead.

When their silence was finally broken, it was Sylvanas who spoke up first. "I could stay like this forever." She said quietly, keeping her eyes closed as she held onto him.

"Then stay here with me." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "We haven't just stepped back and been with each other in a long time. I think we both need this."

"I still have an entire faction to run." She told him.

"That's my point. The last time we were alone together for a long period of time was after you said you loved me." He held onto her tighter. "Just stay here, until the morning."

Sylvanas looked outside the best she could, having her back facing most of the windows. "What about every time we've had sex? We're alone then."

"I don't count them. I mean when we're alone and doing nothing but enjoying each other's company."

"A few days ago, you held me in our bed and we stayed like that throughout the night." She tilted her head up, seeing his defeated expression and knowing he wasn't getting through to her. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"I'm scared of losing you and our daughter." He brushed a thumb across her cheek. "We lost Anya only a few days ago and our daughter died the day after." He pressed his head against hers and closed his eyes. "I don't want to lose anyone else, I... I can't lose anyone else. It will..."

"What?" She whispered, placing a hand on his face. "It will what?"

Athrodar sighed, knowing he said too much. "It will break me if we lose anyone else who is close to us." A tear rolled down his cheek, shaking his head. "I don't know if I can control the aftermath."

Sylvanas saw him hurting and done all she could think to do. Leaning forward, she dragged his head down slowly as her moved towards him, kissing him tenderly on this lips and holding him there for what he hoped was an eternity. "I will be here for you, no matter what happens. Use me as your anchor and hopefully you can keep control."

"I love you. More than I thought I could." He kissed her again, replicating the one she just gave him. "I'm just scared about losing you."

Sylvanas' heart threatened to beat again, feeling warm from his words and not stopping herself from smiling brightly. "I love you too, more than you know." She hugged him in a tight grip. "You won't lose me, or our daughter. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Victoria was clapping along with everyone in the inn, laughing at Elaria and her sister dancing on top of a table, the living one out of the two taking a drink from her flagon.

"Come on, Princess, join us on the table!" Elaria offered her down a hand, waiting for her to take it.

"I don't know if I should..."

Serathea took hold of her arm and dragged her up when Elaria took her other one. "Just dance to the clapping, you will get into the gist of things."

Viraleth walked into the inn shortly after the three of them were dancing on the table, watching Victoria more than the other two as she had vowed to Sylvanas that she would look after her when she was promoted.

The Dark Ranger stayed out of sight, keeping to the shadows in the room so the Princess wouldn't see her, allowing her to continue to act normally.

A few minutes passed by and Viraleth's attention had been fixed on the Princess, that was until Athrodar had walked into the inn, the Dark Ranger watching him take off his hood and grin when he saw Victoria and Elaria dancing from table to table.

Upon entering the inn, he knew straight away where Viraleth was, beckoning her over whilst he continued to watch his daughter and friend.

"Lor'Themar and his Sin'dorei have left for Anvilmar." He told the Ranger-General.

"And Saurfang?" She asked facing only him, making sure her back was to everyone else. "Has he left for Gnomeregan?"

"They're preparing to leave now. The Dark Lady has got a task for you." He glanced down at Viraleth, knowing he had her attention.

"What does she need of me?"

"Nothing big." He handed her a rolled up parchment, watching her take and unroll it. "She has tasked you with finding a new Scout Captain."

"Really?" Viraleth looked less than impressed, sighing and rolling the parchment up. "Fine... I guess I choose Kalira."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her. "Really, Kalira?"

Viraleth shrugged. "Yeah, why not? She helped Sylvanas capture you in Icecrown and bring you to Dalaran when you were under Arthas' control. Plus, I've always liked her, she is good at scouting."

"Then get her to sign that." He pointed at the rolled up parchment. "It's a contract, something Sylvanas drew up so we don't have to have a ceremony every time someone is promoted."

Viraleth pocketed the parchment. "Later. For now, I am doing what your fiancé has tasked me to do, as well as be Ranger-General."

Athrodar looked surprised at how Viraleth knew about his conversation with Sylvanas, then was reminded of how close the two of them are and that the Banshee Queen tells her everything. "Let me guess, you knew before she even came to ask me?"

Viraleth shrugged her shoulders. "Of course. She and I talk to each other first before anyone else hears it." Her gaze began to focus on Victoria once more. "Other than matters involving her. Sylvanas only wants to talk to you about your daughter."

"So, what did she assign you to do then?" He asked, not knowing the task she was set.

"Watch your daughter for a few months, at least until she is fully settled in with the Forsaken." She glanced over to Athrodar. "Not out in the open of course, I need to make it look like she isn't being watched over."

Athrodar smiled when he looked over to Victoria, watching her laugh when Elaria lost her footing and fell off the table. "Does she need protecting in here? This is possibly the safest place for her in Kharanos."

"Why, because the Night Elf sisters are here with every other soldier trying to get drunk?" Viraleth snorted. "Excuse me for not believing that."

"Okay, then stay here and watch over her." Athrodar pulled up his hood, looking over to Victoria once more and watching her get caught up in the chaos of the drinking, laughing and chatting. "Make sure she doesn't go anywhere with Elaria."

Viraleth saluted him mockingly. "Aye aye, General."

Athrodar sighed, shaking his head and leaving the inn. Victoria caught a glimpse of him leaving and thought nothing of it, until she saw a Dark Ranger move into the shadows of the inn. "Elaria."

The Night Elf got up onto her feet, looking down at Victoria with a smile when she climbed off the table. "What's up, kiddo?"

"How protective are Sylvanas and Athrodar?" She asked, looking around the inn for other Dark Rangers.

"I don't know about Sylvanas, but I know Athrodar will stop at nothing to protect those that mean a lot to him." She smirked at a memory of the Death Knight. "I wouldn't be here if he wasn't like that."

"Okay, then do you think he would send Dark Rangers to look after me?" Victoria looked back at Elaria who was now searching the inn. "Can you see any?"

"There's one in the shadows at the far end of the inn." Elaria told her, being tapped on her shoulder by Serathea.

"Come on, don't leave me alone to entertain everyone." Serathea pulled Elaria back up onto the table, the two of them dancing to everyone's clapping once more. Victoria continued to scan the inn until she was being pulled up too.

* * *

Athrodar had been on lookout all night, sitting in a watchtower alone the whole time whilst Sylvanas was left to read and fill out several reports.

He had seen several gryphons come and go throughout the night, all of them heading to and from Ironforge.

"You know they're staying inside the city, right?"

Athrodar looked down at the voice and saw an unlikely elf standing there. "Liadrin? I didn't think you were joining us here."

"It's _Lady_ Liadrin to you. Even if you are the Warchief's consort." The paladin was waiting at the bottom of the watchtower for him, punching him across the face when he stood in front of her. "That's for leaving Thal."

Athrodar opened and closed his mouth, testing his jaw after the right hook he just recieved. "Okay, I deserved that." He held onto his jaw, looking the paladin up and down. "What brings you here? You've not been here the whole time."

"Thal doesn't need me to look after her or your daughter any more." She let out a small laugh. "Actually, she made it abundantly clear that I should leave."

"So you decided to come here?"

Liadrin shrugged. "Sure. I don't want to be around when she starts bringing home that Magister she has been seeing for the past month."

"She's been seeing someone?" He asked all too quickly, making Liadrin raise an eyebrow.

"You've been seeing Sylvanas for the past year and a half almost." She looked him up and down, not seeing him since his last visit to Silvermoon. "You look awful."

"Thanks..." It was his turn to look her up and down, noticing her fist clenching tightly and knowing she would hit him if he repeated her words. "When did you arrive?" He asked instead, opting to change subject.

"A few hours ago with some of my Blood Knights. We were looking for the Regent Lord but I couldn't find him." She looked over to the inn when she heard someone leaving and the sound of laughter inside. "Celebrating something?"

"I think it's the first inn they've been to since this all started." He looked back over to Liadrin after taking a quick look into the inn. "The Regent Lord is in Anvilmar with the majority of the Sin'dorei. You can meet him or wait, up to you."

"Actually, I would like to meet this ranger I have been hearing about." Liadrin saw him look surprised that she heard about Victoria all the way up in Silvermoon. "Well?"

"Sure, last I saw her she was in there." Athrodar pointed to the inn, only to have Liadrin grab his arm and drag him into the building. "I need to report back to the Warchief." He told her, the paladin choosing to ignore him.

Once they entered the inn, Liadrin looked around to try and find the ranger, shaking her head when Elaria was sleeping in between an Orc and a Troll. "Even whilst the Horde fight the Alliance, this one manages to seduce two women of the opposite faction."

"She has a way with women I won't understand." Athrodar pointed over to the other end of the inn. "Talking to those two Royal Guards is the ranger you're looking for."

Liadrin looked over to the ranger, frowning at the sight of her. "She's undead. I'm looking for a living ranger, not a Dark Ranger."

"That _is_ her." He told Liadrin, folding his arms and watching Victoria. "And she's not a Dark Ranger."

Liadrin let out a small laugh. "Let me guess, she's a Death Knight?"

"Yes." He replied, making her raise her eyebrows at him. "She was killed about a day ago now. And as she requested, she is now undead."

"So you take requests now?" Liadrin shook her head. "You have changed. You can't just go around raising whoever you wish."

"I didn't. I raised her after I promised her I would." Their discussion began to get heated, which made Victoria look over to them and see both Liadrin and Athrodar glaring at each other.

"What's going on here?" The young Banshee asked, standing beside Athrodar.

"Nothing." Athrodar told her softly before looking over to Liadrin. "Lady Liadrin was just about to leave."

The paladin narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm going to keep my eyes on you, _Death Knight._ "

Athrodar grinned at her threat, moving an arm around Victoria when she left. "And what have you been doing all night?"

"Spending time with Elaria and her sister." Victoria smiled up at him innocently, not forgetting that she lied to Viraleth and hoped it didn't come back to bite her later. "I hope that's okay?"

She was rewarded with a hug when her innocent play worked, hugging Athrodar back. "That's fine. As long as you don't try to lose your guards. Your mother is just looking out for you, you know?"

She looked up at him with a big smile. "I know, dad."

Athrodar placed a gentle hand on her face, cupping one cheek. "Good, because she will lose it if something else were to happen to you."

Victoria laughed, closing her eyes when Athrodar pulled her in for another hug. "She has a mean side, I know."

Athrodar snorted, nodding at Viraleth who was sneaking out the inn, trying to not get seen by the young banshee. "Mean side is an understatement. Rumour has it, she was unbearable before I joined the Forsaken. Now that we're both here, she is like a puppy compared to then."

Victoria looked around, knowing Sylvanas wasn't there but still tried to look for her. "Where is she?"

"In her allocated office, working on a few reports." Athrodar moved out her way, opening the door to the inn and pointing at the building. "Just in that building, she will be happy that you're there to distract her from work."

Viraleth stood outside the inn, waiting for the young banshee to run passed her so she could talk to Athrodar. "She suspects something." She told him once he left the inn.

"Is it a problem?"

Viraleth shook her head, watching Victoria enter Sylvanas' building. "No, but I will have to avoid her for a day or two. Just to make sure she doesn't suspect anything."

"Okay. Just remember, Sylvanas doesn't want her to know that she is being watched over." He glanced down at Viraleth. "She just wants her to be safe, especially after what Clea done."

"She will be, don't worry."

* * *

"Anvilmar was abandoned, much like this place." Lor'Themar told the rest of the Horde, all of them in Kharanos holding a meeting in the barracks. "They must all be holding out in Ironforge."

"That makes our lives more difficult when it comes to taking the city." Athrodar said, looking over to Sylvanas. "We will lose a bulk of the Horde just trying to bring down the doors."

"What if we can get someone inside?" Halduron suggested. "They could open the doors for us when we arrive."

"The problem we have is getting someone inside. They're sealing off the main entrance as we speak." Athrodar looked down the table to Viraleth who sat at the opposite end. "There is one possible way to get in."

Viraleth took out a crudely drawn picture of Ironforge's gates, placing it in the middle of the table. "After you." She said, moving away from the table.

"Here is the main entrance of Ironforge, as you know. But above the gates is the entrance for their gryphons." Athrodar pointed to a hole above the doors. "I don't know how wide or how far in it goes, but there is something there."

"And how do you propose we get a group up there?" Liadrin asked, expecting to throw him off.

"We climb." He said simply, looking around the table. "Two groups of five of our best and quietest fighters. We will -"

"I'm sorry, we?" Sylvanas stood up from her chair and stared at him. "You're going?"

"I am, yes. Elaria and I will take one group to scout out the inside of Ironforge, whilst the other group waits until the attack starts." He smiled warmly at her, knowing she hated him going on the dangerous missions. "I'll be fine." He whispered to her.

"I don't like this." She whispered back to him, taking hold of his hand. "This goes against what we spoke about last night."

Liadrin cleared her throat to get their attention. "You were explaining the plan."

"Yes, right." Athrodar looked around the table. "The ten of us will quickly take out the guards outside and lean them up against the wall, nobody will think we're infiltrating if the guards are still there."

"What about Saurfang and Vol'jin?" Baine asked the Death Knight. "Do we have any word on them?"

"Not yet." He told the Tauren. "They should be reaching Gnomeregan soon and we will get an update a few hours after." Athrodar's attention turned to the chair opposite him, his gaze fixed on Victoria who smiled up at him. "Any other questions?"

"When do you plan to infiltrate Ironforge?" Halduron asked. "I'd like to be a part of it."

"In a week and I'd be happy to take you, you can lead the second group." Athrodar looked around the table. "Anyone else?"

Liadrin's attention was focused on Victoria, finding the relationship they seem to have to be curious. "Yes, but after the meeting." She said, glancing over to Athrodar. "I have a few questions of my own."

Athrodar nodded slowly, knowing she had something on her mind that she didn't want to share with everyone else. "I am done, Warchief." He bowed his head to her.

Sylvanas waved it off. "I think we're done here. If anyone has anything else, you can talk to me later." The Banshee Queen took hold of Victoria's hand, the two of them leaving the room.

Everyone else began to exit the room, leaving Liadrin sitting in her chair, tapping her fingers on the table and staring at Athrodar. "I believe you have something to explain."

Athrodar sat on her side of the table, folding his arms and looking down at her. "Okay, what?"

"The ranger, the one you raised. Who is she to you two?" She saw him look down, leaning forward to get into his line of sight. "You don't just raise anyone who dies. I know you have your own personal rules, so I ask again. Who is she to the two of you?"

"I didn't want to tell you, because you'll tell Thalina and I've already done a lot to hurt her." He sighed, standing up from the table and walking away from her slowly. "Sylvanas and I have chosen to adopt her, seeing as we can't produce a child of our own."

"Oh.."

Athrodar raised both eyebrows, looking back at her. "I have to say, I was expecting a completely different response."

Liadrin opened her mouth to speak but found no words, deciding to shrug her shoulders. "What can I say? I didn't expect that answer."

"Seriously? You heard about a ranger spending time with Sylvanas but didn't think anything of it?"

"Actually," the Paladin began as she stood up, "I heard about Sylvanas spending a lot of time with some nobody Farstrider Recruit. I had to see why." She watched him turn to face her. "You have a daughter of your own, why would you adopt this one?"

"To put it simply; because I love Sylvanas." He smiled as he spoke, throwing the Paladin off as she hadn't seen that from him for a long time.

"Wow..." She muttered, letting out a long sigh. "I thought you were doing this to help Thal move on. But you actually do love her, don't you?"

"At the beginning, it _was_ to help Thal move on, but after spending time with her, I couldn't help but love Sylvanas." He shrugged his shoulders, picking at a loose chip in the stone table. "I don't want to be anywhere else."

Liadrin sighed once more. "Great, now I can't hit you because your answer was not what I expected." She looked up at him. "Answer me one thing."

"Shoot."

"Does that ranger make you two happy?"

Athrodar smiled again, giving her the answer she needed though he told her anyway. "Yes. Strangely enough, I love having her around despite loathing it when I first met her."

"And I take it she was an orphan?" Liadrin asked, hoping she wasn't.

"She was, yes. Her parents died during Arthas' attack."

"Son of a..." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "You really make it difficult to hate you."

"I'm sorry, let me try harder to be the asshole you think I am."

Liadrin narrowed her eyes at him. "You know, sarcasm isn't a good look on you." She walked over to him, extending out her hand. "I want to apologise for punching you earlier. Although you deserved it, I take it back."

Athrodar tentatively took her hand, shaking it and bowing his head slightly. "I forgive you, my Lady."

"Don't make me hit you again." Liadrin scoffed. "My Lady... Hah!"

Athrodar rolled his eyes, watching her leave him alone in the room. "Now I have to put up with her for the remainder of this siege..."


	49. Chapter 49

**Into The City**

Ironforge gates were quiet except for the wind that was blowing. Elaria waved Athrodar and the other eight towards her whilst she kept her eyes on the guards outside.

"How many?" Athrodar whispered to her.

"I count... Four? Maybe five?" Elaria stroked the fletching of the arrow in her hand. "We're all using bows, I reckon we could take them all out before anyone is alerted."

Athrodar moved his hand to the quiver on his back, stroking the fletching of one arrow too. "We could, but we may need to wait for the winds to slow down a bit first."

"Are you sure?" Halduron asked, crouching next to the both of them. "There are ten of us, half of them and we're all good shots. We could take them."

Athrodar looked back at the group, nodding slowly at the Ranger-General's assessment. "Okay, you take four and move left. Elaria and I will remain here with our group and we will take them out together."

Elaria watched the Ranger-General move to the left with his group, looking over to Athrodar when they were in place. "I didn't say it before, but you got yourself a good kid back in Kharanos with Sylvanas."

"Why are you telling me this now?" He asked, taking out his bow and nocking an arrow in place.

"Just in case I don't make it. I wanted you to know I like her, she will make both of you happy." Elaria nocked an arrow in place on her bow, peering over the rocks they were crouched behind. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Athrodar whistled over to Halduron, recieving a whistle back and telling his group to nock their arrows. "Draw and hold." He whispered to them, drawing back his arrow and waiting for the winds to die down.

"When you're ready." Elaria whispered, aiming at one of the guards.

"Loose!" As one, all ten rangers let loose their arrows into the guards, rushing over to them as soon as the projectiles hit their targets. "Lean them up against the walls. Elaria, start the climb."

The Night Elf nodded, gathering two more of their group and three from Halduron's, handing them some tools to aid them with their climb. "And remember, don't fall."

Athrodar handed Halduron and the two rangers with him some climbing tools as well. "We will figure out where to go once inside that tunnel." He told the Ranger-General, recieving a nod in return.

It took the whole group a few minutes to climb the gates, reaching the hole above the doors that allowed the gryphon's to come and go. "This is a lot bigger than I thought it would be." Elaria told Athrodar, looking around the inside of Ironforge.

"Any plan on getting down?" Halduron asked, noticing how high up they were when he looked down.

"Ah... Right." Athrodar scratched under his chin, trying to conjure up a plan. "We will have to be quick, but we can climb down onto the roof of this building below us."

"We could get caught." Halduron warned him.

"Do you have a better idea?"

Without waiting for confirmation, Elaria began to climb down, landing on the roof of the building just as the rest of them noticed her absence. "Come on!" She whispered, waving her hand towards the cheese shop. "Our safe house is just there."

"In a cheese shop?" Athrodar questioned the location, not knowing if Elaria even made cheese.

"Of course! Luna knows how to make the best cheese." The Night Elf widened her eyes, suddenly realising something. "Oh Elune, save me..."

"What?" Athrodar whispered to her once he was by her side.

"I forgot about Lunarii... That Draenei is going to kill me." She glanced over to Athrodar who was trying to hold in a laugh. "It's not funny! She scares me when she's angry."

"That's nice, but how do we get across to the shop?" Halduron asked, keeping low when several Dwarven guards walked passed. "There may as well be an army between us."

"We go now." Elaria told them, seeing their puzzled faces. "That same patrol goes passed every ten minutes. We have a two minute window until the next one, so go!"

Athrodar was the first to climb down and run across the open to the safe house. He beckoned the rest to follow, being dragged inside by Lunarii once the next member made it over to them.

"Stay inside and hidden." The Draenei told them, pushing them into a back room. "I'm guessing Elaria is bringing you all here?"

"Yes." Athrodar told her, watching her roll her eyes. "The Horde are two days away from attacking, we're here to open the gates for them as well as scout out the city."

The Draenei sighed when two more rangers entered the shop. "Wait here." She walked out the room, silently cursing to herself and saying she should never have helped Elaria.

Elaria and the six remaining rangers all pushed into the shop, the Night Elf smiling up at her as they all collapsed on the floor. "Heeeey, Luna."

The Draenei held onto the end of her ears, picking her up despite the cries of pain. "Don't 'Hey Luna' me. You left me alone in here!"

"Ow! I'm sorry! I got distracted by my sister and Athrodar. I should have come back for you." She closed her eyes tightly to try and drown out the pain of having her ears pulled, tapping the Draenei on the arm when I became too much. "Please stop, it hurts!"

Lunarii let go of her ears, watching the Night Elf cover them with her hands. "Don't leave me alone again. I was worried."

"I won't, I promise." Elaria rubbed her ears, wincing a little. "I don't know what you done, but they really hurt."

"Come here." Luna said softly, looking at her ears and slowly moving her hands towards them.

"No... You're going to hurt me again."

The Draenei rolled her eyes, watching Elaria pout and look away from her. "I won't hurt you, just let me heal them."

Athrodar leaned up against a nearby wall, watching the Draenei heal Elaria's ears. "You have made her soft." He said, catching their attention. "She used to beat anyone who went near her ears to pulp." The Death Knight blinked slowly. "Why do I surround myself with dangerous women?"

"Because you like it rough." Elaria told him, laughing at herself.

"Luna."

The Draenei glanced over to him. "Hm?"

"Hit her."

Without needing to be told twice, Lunarii hit the Night Elf over the head, going back to healing her ears. "That's it, take _his_ side."

"Then don't be... You."

"Don't be me? What sort of advice is that?" Elaria folded her arms and looked away from the two of them. "Sera wouldn't be like this..."

"Well she's not here." Athrodar ducked when a patrol walked passed. "Did you have to get a place out in the open?"

"Of course." Elaria said, remaining sat in a chair when Luna began to give her a pony tail "That way, we can see what's going on in the busiest part of the city, as well as an easy place to hide."

Athrodar watched the back of Elaria's head the whole time, suddenly interested in her personal life. "When did you start wearing a pony tail?"

"If you really want to know," Elaria said, waiting for Lunarii to finish, "ever since I met Luna and she has taken care of me."

"You could say it's because you can't take care of yourself." Luna told her, poking her arm as she spoke.

Athrodar nodded. "That's more accurate."

"Either way... Whenever she decides to give me a different hair style, Luna just does it." The Night Elf looked out the window. "So now what? We're inside Ironforge."

"Ah, yes." Athrodar looked over to Luna when she went behind the counter. "Halduron and his Rangers will stay here and wait for the Horde to attack, whilst you, me and our three Dark Rangers search this city for anything that could help us in the attack."

"Like a route that we could use to outflank the Alliance?"

Athrodar nodded. "Precisely that, yes. Why, do you know of any?"

"No, but it's nice to know why we're here."

Athrodar smirked. "Then we leave in twenty minutes."

* * *

Liadrin slowly walked through Kharanos, bowing her head to many soldiers that saluted her upon recognising the Paladin. She was stalking a group of Royal Guards that had a ranger in the middle of them, trying to talk to her alone.

The moment Victoria stopped walking, the six guards fanned out and made sure she was well protected, catching Liadrin off guard as her gaze caught one of them.

"It's Laidrin, correct?" Serathea asked, being Victoria's favourite and personal guard.

"It is." She looked passed Serathea and towards Victoria. "I would like to speak to you alone, little one."

"I know you haven't been here long, but she is a Princess, not a little one." Serathea commented, educating the Paladin.

"My apologies." She said, bowing her head.

"It's okay." Victoria said, smiling at her and waving off Serathea. "She won't harm me, Sera. You can stand down." Her gaze returned to the Paladin. "I'm still getting used to it myself if I'm honest."

Liadrin let out a small laugh. "I understand." She looked around, trying to find Sylvanas and hoping she wasn't anywhere nearby. "I was wondering if I could speak to you in private?"

"Of course." The young Banshee placed a hand on Serathea's arm. "Stay here. I'll shout for you if I need your help."

Serathea nodded once. "We won't be far, Princess."

Once they were alone, Victoria spoke up first. "You don't like my dad, do you?"

Figuring she was talking about Athrodar, she shook her head slowly. "There was a time I did, years ago. He was alive then and a Lieutenant Ranger of Silvermoon, someone I looked up to before Arthas' invasion."

"What changed?" She asked the Paladin.

"It's hard to look at him now without seeing Arthas. At least, for me personally." Liadrin shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think that will ever change."

Kalira stood several yards away, watching both women talk from a distance. She was tasked by Viraleth as the new Scout Captain to watch over Victoria whilst she was busy helping Sylvanas plan for the attack. She was also told to report in to her Dark Ranger-General if it was urgent, something she was considering to do now.

"So why did you want to talk to me?" Victoria asked the Paladin.

"I just came by to ask why. Why did you ask to be raised?"

Out of all the reactions Liadrin expected from her question, a smile wasn't one of them. "Because I wanted to be closer to the two people that cared for me after my parents died."

Liadrin frowned at the answer. "Wouldn't you have wanted to be with your parents in the afterlife?"

"I believe a part of me is." She told the Paladin. "But I didn't really know them. I was young when they died, all I remember is little bits about my parents. But with Sylvanas and Athrodar, I could spend countless years with them as their Princess."

Liadrin sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get a different answer. "Very well, thank you."

"Wait." Victoria said just as Liadrin turned to leave. "I have a couple of questions to ask you."

Kalira had been getting closer to them the whole time, overhearing a name she knew was a red alert in terms of telling Viraleth or even Sylvanas about. As soon as it left the Princesses lips, the Dark Ranger bolted through Kharanos, trying to find Viraleth.

"What is it?" The Ranger-General asked her.

"Victoria is speaking to Liadrin. I don't know how it came up, but she's asking about the Magister who Athrodar used to be with."

Viraleth nodded, placing a hand on her Scout Captain's arm. "Thank you. I'll go inform Sylvanas."

Meanwhile, Liadrin was shocked at the question that was asked. "You want to know if you can meet Thal and her daughter?"

Victoria nodded. "Yes. I heard she and Athrodar used to be with each other, I want to know why things changed."

"Why don't you ask him?" Liadrin asked.

"He doesn't talk about his past, least of all the women he has been with." Victoria shrugged her shoulders. "Plus, he had a daughter with her... I wanted to know if I could see my sister."

Liadrin frowned at her, confused by her innocence even in her undead state. "You are different to the rest of them..." She muttered, making the Princess smile. "I suppose, sometime in the future, I could arrange it."

"Great! And don't worry, I won't tell Sylvanas or Athrodar."

"Somehow, I think they already know." The Paladin told her. "The two of them are very similar, and if I know Athrodar, he had someone listening in to this conversation. So I wouldn't be surprised if Sylvanas did too."

And that was something the Banshee Queen did, having Kalira and a couple of other Dark Rangers listen in and follow Victoria around.

"Where is she?" Sylvanas asked Viraleth once the Dark Ranger-General told her what she knew.

"In the middle of the town." Viraleth said, bowing her head slightly when Sylvanas stood up.

"Thank you."

By the time Sylvanas made it over to Victoria, she was alone with her guards, inspecting a few weapons that were on a rack outside the blacksmith.

"Warchief." The Orcish blacksmith saluted, bowing his head.

Sylvanas ignored him, her attention fixed on Victoria who turned to face her. "Are you done with the reports?" She asked, thinking that's why the Banshee Queen was there.

"For now." She stepped into the circle of guards, placing a hand on Victoria's cheek and brushing her thumb across it. "What have you been up to today?"

"You know what I've been up to." She said suddenly, catching Sylvanas off guard. "Your Dark Rangers have told you everything, haven't they?"

Sylvanas smirked at her. "Clever girl."

"Why are you spying on me? I'm your Princess, not your enemy."

Sylvanas pushed a few strands of hair back into her daughter's hood. "We're scared of losing you. They're not spying on you, they're trying to protect you should the worse happen."

Victoria moved forward and hugged her, recieving a tight one in return. "I'm fine. Sera won't let anything happen to me, I trust her."

"I just worry, that's all. With Athrodar in the heart of the Dwarven army, I am losing my mind." Sylvanas pulled down her hood and began to stroke her hair. "I needed to know that you're safe, one hundred percent of the time."

Victoria closed her eyes and melted into the hug, both of them not wanting to part ways just yet. "Athrodar will be okay. He was built for this sort of thing."

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Elaria asked, seeing the all too familiar steeled concentration on his face.

"If we avoid the Great Forge until the last day, we can cover all the entrances to the centre." He looked over to her. "We won't be in danger if we stick to the outer ring."

"The Great Forge is an open area, so it's not a bad plan."

"But?" He asked, knowing she had a counter point.

"It does leave us with a lot to cover in a day. I don't think we can fully establish a plan on how to get into the middle without risking a total blockade." She pointed to the few entrances on the map. "They can form a four man wide phalanx in several corridors and block off our entrance points."

"What about the main entrances, connecting the different sections together?"

"They're wide, sure. But it gives them ample opportunities to outflank us if they break one side of our attack."

Athrodar grinned at her assessment. "Or it gives us a chance to break through their defences." He pointed towards a couple of small corridors near the Great Forge. "They will set up a phalanx here. If we can hit the back of it, we can use this small passage to funnel our troops through."

"If we can break through their defences." She told him, sounding unsure of such a task. "The Dwarves are known for strong shield walls and phalanx, the best on Azeroth. Once they're in a unit, it's difficult to break it."

Athrodar sighed, tapping a finger on the map. "They've pulled back into Ironforge and not engaged us at all because this is where they will hold out the longest."

Elaria nodded. "They're the strongest in this mountain. You will need a fucking brilliant plan to break their lines."

"We have siege engines." Halduron told them, listening in to their conversation. "We could set them up so they fire over our troops and into theirs."

"It could work." Elaria told Athrodar.

"We still need to find a place to set them up. We could get them into the city, but they're slow and will be set upon if we don't protect them."

Elaria sighed, leaning back in her chair and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why couldn't I have been a Priestess of Elune in life? I wouldn't be here getting a headache."

Athrodar patted her leg. "You love this life and you know it. If you stop, the women of the world will go crying."

Elaria smiled. "That is true. They will miss out on some Elaria loving."

"Can we get back to this, please?"

Both Athrodar and Elaria looked over to the Ranger-General, nodding at him. "Right, sorry. That siege engine idea might work, but it will require us to have a group of soldiers defending the machines."

"The Grand Magister and his mages." Halduron suggested, folding his arms and looking down at the map of Ironforge. "They're the best mages we have and they could set up a defensive perimeter around the siege engines."

"We will need melee units if they get close." Athrodar told him.

"Baine and his Tauren." The Ranger-General suggested next. "They're big, scary and can hold back any attack if they have the company of mages with them."

"It could work." Elaria told Athrodar, keeping her voice low as she saw him thinking. "We still have two days until they attack, if we spread out we can scope the entire city within that."

"Two days..." He muttered, looking to the back room and towards the seven Rangers inside. "We need to use both groups."

"What about opening the gate for the Horde?" Halduron asked him. "Isn't my group here for that?"

"It was, yes. But now you're here to help us scout out the city." Athrodar let out a long sigh, wishing he had a couple more days. "The Horde are going to have to wait whilst we get as much information as we can in the little amount of time."

"Sylvanas is going to hate that." Halduron told him.

"I know. But she's going to have to go with plan B."

Elaria tilted her head. "Which is?"

"Attack the gates as if we weren't in here."

Luna, having remained silent the whole time, sat forward. "I thought that would have been the initial plan."

"Ironforge is close to impenetrable." Elaria grinned, placing her hand on Athrodar's back. "Until we came along."

"Yeah, well... This is going to have to be the plan for now. We don't have the time or the manpower to scout this entire city." Athrodar stood up from the chair he was given, walking over to the nearest window. "It's too late to postpone it now anyway."

"We'll be fine." Elaria said, glancing over to Halduron who nodded in agreement. "I think as long as we all stay hidden, we can cause some serious damage inside."

"It's just staying hidden which is the difficult bit with ten people, nine of us being Horde." Athrodar hid when a Dwarven patrol walked passed. "It's not as risky with five."

"Then we will stay here." Halduron told him. "It just means we don't scout the entire city."

"No, we will all scout the city and report back here in five hours." Athrodar picked up his bow and slung it over his shoulder. "Just try not to get caught."

Halduron let out a small laugh, shaking his head. "It's like I'm not a Ranger-General."


	50. Chapter 50

**Ironforge: Securing The Entrance**

"Move up the catapults." Sylvanas ordered, sitting atop her skeletal horse. "We should prepare the siege, for the off chance they're not ready to open the doors."

"We could send people up the same way Athrodar and his group entered the city." Viraleth suggested, standing beside the Banshee Queen.

"No, we don't know if they were captured because of that."

"If they were captured." Viraleth added. "There hasn't been any demands, so they must still be in the city somewhere."

"Or maybe they don't know it's him." Even after she said it, Sylvanas knew there was a small chance that would happen, having already met the Dwarven Council. "Either way, nobody is going up there."

Viraleth watched a few of the siege engines move into place, glancing over to Saurfang who was inspecting the gate. "Gnomeregan is being sieged by Nazgrim." She muttered, having been told this the day before by the High Overlord.

"He's capable of it." Sylvanas told her, looking over to Victoria who was talking to Serathea. "They won't hold out for long. Unless they figure out how to make food out of thin air."

Viraleth followed Sylvanas' gaze and saw the Princess laughing at something Serathea told her. "She will be fine, my Lady. I'm sure she is more than capable of defending herself in there, especially after your training sessions with her."

"And yet, I feel like something is going to happen." Sylvanas told her, watching the last two siege engines move into place. "Speaking of." She rode forward and towards the siege engines. "Soldiers of the Horde, your Warchief is speaking to you!"

Every soldier saluted to her, standing to attention as their Warchief spoke. "Behind those gates is an enemy that has not tasted defeat. They have not lost a battle to the Horde, but that does not mean they are an indestructible force!"

Sylvanas paced left and right atop her skeletal horse, looking at each individual soldier in front of her. "They are cowards, fighting inside a fortress because they can't face the might of the Horde in the open field. They are cowards because they sent an assassin to kill Warchief Hellscream!"

The Horde cheered, spurring Sylvanas on. "We will show them what it means to lose, we will show the entire Alliance what it means to fight the full might of the Horde!" She unsheathed her blade pointing toward the catapults. "Prepare to fire."

Sylvanas grinned as the catapults were loaded and were aimed at the gates. "Fire."

As one, all the siege engines fired on the gates, the Horde cheering collectively as they all hit their target. As soon as they did fire, they set up for another volley, this time firing without needing to be told.

Athrodar heard the impact of the siege engines throughout Ironforge as the sound rumbled in the great halls. "The siege has started." He whispered to Elaria who was focused on the surrounding area.

"Do you think I could open my own inn? You know, once we take Stormwind."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her. "You want to open your own inn?"

"Yeah, why not?" Elaria pointed down at a group of Dwarves running towards the front gates. "They're moving, time to scout the rest of this section."

Both of them began to climb down from the top of the building they were perched on, Athrodar whislting to the three Dark Rangers with them and watching them appear from the shadows, moving to their next target.

"So why an inn?" He asked the Night Elf once they reached their next destination. "And why Stormwind? Why not open one here in Ironforge?"

"Because I want a place to call my own, a place to hang out with friends and a place to settle down and stop this life."

Athrodar pulled on her arm, stopping her mid climb. "You're going to stop this?"

"I've been thinking, a lot." She climbed onto the roof, helping Athrodar up soon after. "You died, my sister died and your daughter died. I don't want to be the next one to die, so I'm making a plan."

"Are you taking Luna with you?"

"Of course!" She leaned back against a chimney top. "She gave me the idea."

Athrodar scanned the section of Ironforge they were in, frowning at something Elaria said. "What about Clara?" He looked back to the Night Elf. "Does she not factor into your decision?"

Elaria smiled a little. "Of course she does." Her voice was low and soft, remembering the Human Mage. "But her death drove me to seek revenge more than retire, and I got my revenge during the Northrend campaign."

Athrodar's gaze returned to the part of the city they were in. "Well, whatever you decide to do, I'll come by and visit whenever possible."

Elaria stretched out her arm above her head. "Good. I couldn't run an inn without an undead elf visiting and drinking nothing."

"Fair enough, but I will come by to check in on you every now and then." He glanced back to her and saw the Night Elf staring off into the distance. "Okay, out with it."

"What?"

"You're thinking about something and you don't know if you should say." He looked back down at the guards running passed their building. "You avoid eye contact whenever something crosses your mind and you're embarrassed to say what it is."

Elaria threw a small stone at the back of his head. "Stop remembering stuff about me."

"So I was right?" He glanced back at her with a smirk. "What is it you are thinking about?"

"I think Luna likes me."

Athrodar frowned, looking back down at the guards patrolling passed them. "Of course she does, she seems like the type who would make friends with anyone and not judge them."

Elaria sighed. "No, I mean I think she _likes_ me."

Athrodar looked back at the Night Elf and saw her looking distant again. "Oh..."

"Say something other than 'oh'."

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"Tell me if I should pursue this, or if I'm way in over my head."

Athrodar turned around and faced her. "Do you like her?"

"Yes!" She blurted out, all too quickly. "I mean... She's cute, fun to be around and she takes care of me, knowing I apparently can't take care of myself."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her. "Apparently can't?"

"Okay, fine. So I can't take care of myself." She folded her arms and stared at him. "So what should I do?"

"Personally, I'd say go for it." Athrodar shrugged his shoulders. "She seems perfect for you, considering she is the only one who can stop you from being yourself."

"Nothing wrong with being myself." She muttered, flinching when several loud bangs were sound in the great halls once more. "How long until they've breached the doors?"

"A few minutes, a few hours... There's no knowing. But with two dozen siege engines, it shouldn't be longer than a day." There was another bang that occurred a lot quicker than the Horde could load the catapults, making both Elaria and Athrodar look at each other.

"What was that?"

Athrodar looked up when several rocks fell from the ceiling, hearing several Dwarven war horns echo through the city. "I don't know, but it has the Alliance startled."

* * *

The dust cloud cleared a little in front of the Horde army, Sylvanas moving her arm away from her eyes. "Did it work?" Viraleth asked, moving to the front of the army.

"I think so." Sylvanas said, pushing away the dust cloud in front of her. "Gazlowe, did this work?"

The goblin engineer sent forward several of his kin, tapping his fingers against his arm as his nerves were getting the better of him. "Any time today, boys!" He yelled, glancing over to Sylvanas who was trying to see through the dust.

The sound of a Dwarvish war horn blew inside Ironforge, three sharp breaths before the sound of gun fire. "Charge!" Sylvanas cried, taking out her bow and letting loose a dark arrow through the dust.

As one, the Horde let out their war cries and charged towards the gates, running through a large opening in the doors that was created by several explosives placed in front of it.

The sound of steel clashing on steel quickly echoed in the mountain, followed by screams of those who were stuck with sword, axe, spear or arrow. "Saurfang, hit the right flank and push through with your orcs!"

Saurfang lifted his axe in the sky. "Soldiers of Orgrimmar, break their spirits and crash into their lines!" The High Overlord let out a war cry before charging into a group of three dwarves, cleaving all of them with his great axe.

Viraleth kept a close eye on Victoria who was standing at a distance, letting loose arrow after arrow into the Dwarves. "My Lady." She looked over to Sylvanas. "Allow me to enter Ironforge with a group of Rangers and find Athrodar."

"You're not the Scout Captain anymore. Send Kalira, you have to lead the Dark Rangers." Sylvanas let loose another dark arrow, glancing over to her Dark Ranger-General. "Now, Viraleth."

"Kalira!" The Ranger-General yelled, watching the Scout Captain run to her. "Gather some sisters and go into Ironforge. You've been tasked with finding Athrodar and his group."

Kalira saluted. "Yes, General."

Viraleth watched her gather a handful of Dark Rangers and fight her way through the thinnest part of the line before slipping away into the city. "Clea." She said, glancing over to the now Dark Ranger recruit. "Time for you to show your loyalty."

The Dark Ranger saluted her, though hating every second of it. "General."

"Keep the Princess safe with a small regiment of Dark Rangers I am stationing with her."

Clea opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it until Viraleth asked her what was on her mind. "I was told I would be in the Queen's group when we assaulted Ironforge."

"You are. Victoria is the Princess and she is a part of Sylvanas' group until she is capable of defending herself in a siege." She looked over to the Princess. "When you're ready, ranger."

* * *

Athrodar and Elaria took turns firing an arrow into a group of Dwarves, hiding behind a wall and letting loose another arrow. "Every time we kill one, three more show up with guns."

"No shit!" Elaria yelled at him, taking cover as a hail of bullets hit her wall. "Where are the other Rangers!?"

"Halduron -" Athrodar took cover as they shot at him, covering his head until it was over. "Halduron is on the other side of the city!"

Elaria let loose an arrow into one of the dwarves, hiding again when two of them shot at her. "What about the rest of _our_ group?"

Athrodar let loose a frost arrow this time, creating a small explosion of ice that encased two of them. "I don't know!"

Elaria groaned in frustration, letting loose two arrows in quick succession and watching as the two dwarves she hit, got replaced by four more. "How did they find us anyway!?"

"They must have just been checking the areas and saw us." Athrodar began to count his arrows, closing his eyes and sighing. "I got seven left, you?"

Elaria took off her quiver and checked, sucking in air through her teeth. "Four."

Athrodar cursed silently, placing his quiver down next to him and taking out an arrow. "They will come for us when we stop firing."

Elaria looked around, glancing over to Athrodar who hid behind his wall. "Go."

"What?" Athrodar let loose another arrow, looking down at the five remaining in his quiver.

"Go." She repeated, letting loose an arrow. "You have Sylvanas and a daughter to get back to. I will buy you as much time as I can to return to them."

Athrodar shook his head, smiling at the Night Elf. "I promised you I will visit you at your inn. I'm not leaving you here so I can see you in chains or even dead." He let loose another arrow, hiding behind the wall soon after and looking over to Elaria. "You're my best friend, I'm not going to lose you."

Elaria smiled brightly, looking away from him and blinking hard. "Damn bullets are getting dust in my eyes every time they hit the wall." She wiped her eyes, hoping he didn't see she was actually welling up.

"Athrodar!"

Both elves looked behind them and towards Kalira and her group, as well as Halduron and the rest of their Rangers. "Where the fuck did you all come from!?" Elaria yelled, having another volley of bullets hit her wall.

"Kalira found us and she asked us where you were." Halduron sent forward his Rangers, all of them letting loose volley after volley of arrows into the dwarves, forcing them to retreat. "The Horde have breached the gates."

"That would explain where _they_ came from." Athrodar watched the dwarves fall back, shaking Halduron's hand. "Thank you, we were running low on arrows and pinned down."

"Don't stay here for too long, we spotted a large group of Alliance coming this way." Kalira waved Athrodar over. "We have a couple minutes until they block off our only exit."

Athrodar pushed Elaria forward, looking back at the fallen Dwarves and taking in that small, but crucial victory for them. "We've distracted them from the main Horde army." He muttered, hearing the marching of several dwarves.

* * *

"Take the first district!" Sylvanas commanded, slinging her bow over her shoulder and pulling out her swords. "Claim the entrance to Ironforge! Trap them inside!" She ran into the nearest building with a handful of Rangers, watching them get cut down by a trap the Alliance had sprung on the Warchief.

"Call off ye Horde, Warchief!" One of the Dwarves commanded.

Sylvanas, after watching her Dark Rangers get killed, gave them all a cold smile. "I don't think so." The room began to get dark as well as her physical form disappeared and was replaced by her banshee form.

Letting out a Banshee scream, she stunned the dwarves inside the building and flew threw them, slaying them instantly and forming back into her physical self, using her Banshee magics to finish off those that survived.

Viraleth rushed to the building, moving out the way for her Queen as she walked out of it. "My Lady, are you okay?"

"Never better." She said with a smirk, having a small black glow on her fingertips.

As Sylvanas joined the rest of the fighting, Viraleth looked into the building and saw all the bodies laying there, both Dark Ranger and Dwarf. "Those poor souls." She grinned wickedly. "They never saw it coming."

The fighting went on for a few more minutes until the Alliance called a retreat, falling back to the Great Forge and allowing the Horde to celebrate their first major victory.

"Baine, Saurfang. Take your men and secure the area." Sylvanas looked around the rest of the Horde, watching both Orc and Tauren secure the entrance to Ironforge.

Unbeknownst to Sylvanas, Kalira had returned with Athrodar, Elaria and Halduron, reporting in to Viraleth who was talking to Victoria and Liadrin at the time. "Well done Captain."

"It was a close call." She told Viraleth, all four of them watching Athrodar make his way over to Sylvanas and hug her tightly. "He was alone with that Night Elf and both of them were very low on arrows."

"It's good that you found them." Victoria said, watching her parents hold hands and talk quietly to each other. "A couple more minutes and they might have fallen."

"They were pinned down by at least twenty guns." The Scout Captain told them. "I'm just amazed they survived as long as they did."

"If there's one thing I know," Liadrin began, looking over to Elaria who was introducing her sister to Lunarii, "Elaria and Athrodar bring out the best in each other. They could survive an entire army together if left alone."

Victoria continued to watch them, tilting her head a little when Sylvanas smiled and hugged him tightly. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Viraleth watched them share a few more words. "Probably that she's happy he's still here." She wanted to say they were talking about their engagement, but knew she wasn't in a position to tell others.

"I'm not going to leave you anymore." Athrodar told her softly, still hugging her. "For the rest of this siege, unless you need me to, I'm not going anywhere."

Sylvanas closed her eyes as they continued to hug, the two of them gently swaying. "After what you told me, I'm never letting you out of my sight. I don't know what I would have done if you were captured."

Athrodar chuckled lightly, pulling her off him and gazing into her Crimson eyes. "You would have destroyed every last soldier until I was returned to you."

"That's true." She leaned forward and pressed her head against his. "I would have marched into Stormwind itself just to get you back."

Athrodar glanced over to Victoria and the three women with her, looking back at Sylvanas. "Our daughter has an audience with her."

The Banshee Queen let out a small laugh. "Let them watch. I don't want to hide my love for you."

"I never believed you were."

Elaria made her way over to Victoria and co, bringing Sera and Luna with her. "I never thanked you." She said to Kalira, extending out her hand. "So, thank you."

The Scout Captain shook her hand and smirked. "It's not every day we get thanked by a Kal'dorei."

"Well you saved me from almost certain death, returning me to my sister and..." She looked over to Luna who smiled at her. "... And to someone I hope I can spend my life with."

Luna widened her eyes in shock, feeling awkward and taking hold of Elaria's hand to drag her away. "I've seen _that_ look before." Liadrin said, glancing over to Victoria. "Though I will not mention it here."

Victoria wasn't paying her any attention, too busy watching Sylvanas and Athrodar share a few more words with each other. "I'm going over to them."

Before any of them could say anything, they all watched the Princess interrupt their time together. "She's lucky they care about her." Viraleth said with a small laugh at the beginning. "They would kill anyone who interrupted their alone time."

"You sound as if you speak from experience." Liadrin said.

"I have just been told a few times by the Warchief not to let anybody interrupt." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's safe to say, nobody has interrupted them unless it's an emergency."


	51. Chapter 51

**It's A Bet**

"The commons in taken, the Military Ward is, predictably, being held off by the Alliance and we have pushed into the Mystic Ward." Athrodar pointed out all of the places on the map.

"And you're telling us to leave the Great Forge until last?" Saurfang asked, making certain he knew the plan as well as trying to find a reasoning behind it.

"We can encircle them and take the Great Forge with ease if we secure the outer ring." Athrodar looked around at the rest of the Faction Leaders. "The Military Ward will be the most difficult to take, I know that. But if we are to claim this mountain, this is the only way."

"We are going to need a lot of our soldiers to hold back the Military Ward defenders." Lor'Themar told him. "Silvermoon's mages could prove useful there."

Athrodar shook his head. "We need them for something more important."

"For what?" Sylvanas asked for the rest of them.

"To protect the catapults we'll bring forward when we need to clear their lines." He looked over to Baine. "Your Tauren will help in this matter."

"Not with pushing through the Military Ward?" The Tauren Chieftain asked.

"Not unless it's necessary. I think the rest of us can handle it though." He glanced over to Sylvanas, staring at her for a few seconds before looking down at the map. "We will keep moving left through the Mystic Ward until we've taken it, moving on to the Hall of Explorers and then Tinker Town."

Sylvanas saw his gaze, looking around at the rest of them. "Any objections?" She asked. All of them shook their heads. "Good. Report the plan to your Lieutenants and Generals."

Once they had all left, Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar. "What is it?" She asked quietly.

"I never asked, but what are we going to do once we take Ironforge and Stormwind? Do we slaughter all the civilians inside or let them live and decide what they're going to do?"

Sylvanas frowned, wondering what brought this on and what she was actually going to do. "The Horde will want to kill them all... But I don't want to rule a Kingdom with no people to rule." She walked around the map and stood next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What would you want me to do?"

"I don't want to kill the civilians, but I know they won't take to having you as their Queen." Athrodar kissed the top of her hand. "I say we let them choose where they want to go. They just have to understand; we are conquering the city, not exterminating them."

"You think too highly of our enemy." She kissed him on the cheek. "They will not allow us to stay if they decide to stay. Riots and mobs will ensue."

Athrodar sighed, nodding slowly. "I know. But if there's a chance they won't act out, surely we can take said chance."

"I love you." She whispered, kissing his cheek again. "But don't be surprised if they leave for Stormwind the moment we take this city. If they haven't left already."

* * *

"A bet." Elaria said, grinning at Liadrin.

"Of what kind?"

Elaria's grin widened. "Who can get the most kills." She span a dagger around in her hand. "Care to partake?"

"How much?"

Elaria's grin turned wicked, knowing she had her hooked. "Two gold, fifty silver. Seem fair?"

Liadrin snorted at the wager. "Is that all? How about twenty five gold."

"Do you have that kind of money on you?"

Liadrin pulled out a sack of money, showing Elaria what looked to be fifty gold pieces. "You tell me."

"Okay _my Lady_ , you've got a deal." Elaria extended out her hand and having Liadrin take hold of it in a vice grip after she mocked her title.

"I'd like to join." Victoria said, having over heard their bet.

Elaria laughed at her, covering her mouth and continuing to laugh. "I'm sorry, Princess, but I don't think this is a bet you want in on."

"Scared you'll lose?"

"Ooooh... So _that's_ how you want to play it." Elaria smirked at her. "Okay, you're on."

"Winner takes fifty and second place gets to keep their money?" Victoria looked at both of them, waiting for their opinion on her proposal.

"Deal." They both said after exchanging a couple of looks.

After they all shook each other's hands, Athrodar stood in front of the majority of the Horde, high up enough so everyone could see him. "Soldiers of the Horde, listen up."

Those that were far away, came closer to him until the Death Knight was encircled by the Horde. "We are going to be pushing further into the Mystic Ward and meeting up with Ranger-General's Viraleth and Halduron. Once there, we will continue to push through the city until we have trapped the Alliance in the Military Ward."

Athrodar watched Liadrin, Elaria and Victoria continue to discuss the terms of their bet, finishing his short speech. "Some of you will aide in holding them back in the Military Ward whilst we all move to the Mystic Ward. Report into your C.O's and they will tell you your tasks."

Once everyone began to disperse, Athrodar made his way over to the three women still talking amongst themselves. "And what was so important that you couldn't listen to the plan?"

Elaria looked over to him when he stood behind Victoria. "What plan?"

"That's my point." Athrodar looked down at Victoria who remained looking at both Liadrin and Elaria. "We're moving out in twenty to attack and take the Mystic Ward."

"Okay, thanks." Liadrin looked back to Elaria and Victoria. "So no sharing kills, it has to be yours and yours alone."

"So if my guards help me, it doesn't count?" Victoria pouted when they shook their heads. "Damn..."

Athrodar sighed and walked away, picking up his bow and quiver by the meeting table he was around earlier. "Can I ask you something?" A voice said.

He looked around to find the owner of it, seeing Clea standing several feet away from him. "Ask me what?"

The Dark Ranger looked around to make sure they were alone, or at the very least didn't have anyone listening in. "Did Sylvanas really want me in her group on this assault, or did you or Victoria talk her into it?"

"No, we convinced her to let you join us." He told her honestly, watching her head drop. "But it was Victoria that talked her into not killing you."

Clea smiled a little, looking over to the Princess who had moved towards her guards. "She is not made for this world."

"And yet, I believe she is better suited for it than the rest of us." He saw Clea frown, knowing she needed and explanation. "She can talk Sylvanas out of most things and has given me and several others additions to plans we didn't think of."

"And yet, she is afraid to kill." Clea began to walk passed him. "She may partake in the assault, but like you said, she got Sylvanas to spare my life and she questioned her killing of prisoners a couple weeks ago."

Athrodar watched her walk off, turning his attention to Victoria who was talking to Sera, both of them laughing and smiling whilst looking over to Elaria. "I hope you're wrong, Clea." He muttered.

* * *

"I hate this!" Viraleth yelled at Halduron as they all took cover behind walls and buildings.

"Reinforcements should be here soon! Then we can break through their blockade and stop the constant firing of guns!" Halduron clutched onto his bow tightly, watching pieces of wall chip off every time a bullet hit it.

Whilst they continued to hide from the bullets, Sylvanas had set up five of the catapults from the siege, commanding them to fire on the Dwarven blockade. As soon as the first volley hit, the Forsaken warriors charged in, being covered by both Sin'dorei and Dark Rangers letting loose arrows into the Dwarven defenders.

Athrodar turned to Sylvanas. "We should encircle them, cut off their exit and force a surrender."

Sylvanas agreed with him, telling Vol'jin to move his troops around the Dwarves. "They may not surrender." She told him, watching the Horde go through with their plan.

"And yet, they may." He said.

Sylvanas sighed, watching a handful of her Dark Rangers check on Viraleth. "You can't save all of them. The Alliance will fight us and we will fight them."

"But if there's a chance to, I will take it." He began to walk away from her, having his arm pulled back when she took hold of it.

"What changed? This was your idea to take Ironforge and Stormwind for the both of us." She looked him in the eyes. "We weren't going to let the deaths of the Alliance stand in our way."

"Our daughter has changed my outlook." His hand brushed against hers, both of them looking down at it. "As well as everything I done with Arthas, I want to save as many of them as I can."

"And if they're attacking you?" She asked, needing to know the answer.

"Oh, well then they're going to die. I just don't want to kill those we could save." He placed a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. "We want to rule Stormwind and the Eastern Kingdoms, something we can't do if half the continent is dead."

Sylvanas leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly, taking hold of his hand. "I will make sure they're not _all_ dead. But the Horde want blood."

"As long as there's enough to keep Ironforge running, that's fine by me."

Sylvanas smiled at him, seeing an Alliance soldier take aim at them and pulling Athrodar to the ground, just missing the bullet by a couple of seconds.

Enraged at being targeted by a lone soldier, Sylvanas began to shift into a Banshee, only to have Athrodar death grip the soldier over and freeze him in place. Sylvanas, using her Banshee magic, drained the life from him until he collapsed in a cloud of dark magic.

Shifting back into her humanoid form, Sylvanas placed both her hands on Athrodar's face and pulled him in for a long kiss. "I love that you left him for me." She cooed, kissing him again. "You really know how to treat your Queen."

"You had a look on your face that would scare anyone living." He smirked at her when she raised an eyebrow at him. "I knew then that you wanted to kill him."

Sylvanas recieved a kiss from him, smiling when he brushed a thumb across her lips. "Mmm, that's true."

Viraleth cleared her throat to get their attention. "The Horde are moving on to the next section without you." The Dark Ranger-General looked around. "Other than your Royal Guards, you're the last two here."

Athrodar looked around, realising Viraleth was telling the truth and having Sylvanas laughing into his chest. "I suppose we should catch up."

Once they did, they saw a battle was already in motion as Lor'Themar was engaged in a fight between two Dwarves along with the rest of the Horde.

"Hah! Twelve killed already!" Elaria yelled, pulling out her bow and an arrow, using the projectile as a knife as she stabbed it into a nearby soldier and fired it into another. "Fourteen!"

Liadrin rolled her eyes, smiling to herself as she was on twenty five. Victoria however, was only on ten, having her guards kill the majority of those she engaged in combat. Whilst she was grateful they were keeping her alive, she was losing the bet and she wanted to prove a point.

Whilst the next part was the smallest section in Ironforge, the Forlorn Cavern was to be a long fight as there was no room to outflank each other. "Are we winning?" Elaria asked Athrodar moving near the back of the army to recover her energy.

"I want to say yes." Athrodar moved out the way when a group of Forsaken marched passed him. "I honestly can't say."

Elaria stretched, sitting down next to him whilst he remained standing. "Are you trying to go through the rest of this siege without fighting?"

Athrodar looked down to her. "Are you trying to lose your bet?"

The Night Elf laughed, shaking her head. "I won't lose. Come on, a Paladin and your inexperienced fighter of a daughter? I got this in the bag."

"So that's why you're resting and they're still going?"

"That daughter of yours won't stop. She's undead and you don't seem to rest during a fight."

Athrodar chuckled, nudging her with his foot. "You're the one who made the bet. Or so I'm told."

Elaria frowned at him. "How do you know about it anyway?"

"I know everything that goes on in the Horde." He saw her raise an eyebrow at him. "Okay, so maybe not. Victoria told me before we began the second stage of the assault."

"Great. So now you're going to take her side." Elaria sighed and looked away from him. "To think, I was going to get you to judge."

"You need a judge for this stupid bet?"

"Uh huh. They're going to cheat otherwise. I'd give them my correct number of kills and they, being the devious pair out of the three of us, would say a higher number. So I wanted you to judge it and tell us who won when we give you our number of kills separately."

Athrodar stared down at her for the longest minute. "Are you sure you won't be the cheater out of the three?"

Elaria gasped, placing a hand to her heart. "To think, my best friend is saying I would cheat just to win fifty gold and prove I'm the better fighter?" She looked at him in disgust. "I thought I knew you!"

"You do know me, and I know you. You'd do anything to win a bet."

Elaria scoffed. "That's a lie"

"How about that time in Gadgetzan?"

"Pass. That was not a good time for me."

Athrodar watched her stand up. "You can't just say 'pass' because I made a valid argument." He saw her unsheath her daggers. "That's it, go back to fighting because you know I'm right."

"You could join in!" She yelled, pushing her way through the Horde army.

Athrodar thought about it and decided it was best not to. The Horde wanted blood, not him, he would allow them to spill it if that meant he could command the soldiers to spare some.

* * *

"The Hall of Explorers is ours and Vol'jin is just about to claim Tinkertown." Sylvanas grinned as she looked over to the section that currently had the sound of fighting inside. "We are almost there, my love."

Athrodar looked up and down the group of Alliance prisoners, glancing over to Sylvanas. "Just one section left." He turned his attention back to the prisoners, looking at one in particular. "Which could be done without losing more of your kin if you just tell them to stand down."

Muradin Bronzebeard sat in front of Athrodar, on the floor with his hands tied up and resting on his lap. "I trained ye old master." He said quietly, looking down at his boots. "He showed no mercy to the living. Why should I believe ye?"

Athrodar crouched down in front of the legendary warrior, pointing at him with his knife. "Because I'm not him. We want Ironforge for its resources. Iron, Mithril, Copper, Tin. All of it is mined here and we intend to take it."

"Ye won't have Ironforge for long. The Alliance will take it back."

Athrodar chuckled at his threat. "Is this the same Alliance that sent an expeditionary force instead of a real army?" The Death Knight looked over to the entrance of Tinkertown. "I saw a handful of humans amongst you. No Draenei, Worgen or Night Elves."

Muradin looked up at him. "They will come."

"I'm almost certain they will." Athrodar placed the tip of his blade between the Dwarf's legs, spinning it around. "But they won't take this city back, because you're going to help us defend it."

Muradin furrowed his brow, staring at Athrodar. "What are ye talking about?"

Athrodar grinned, knowing he had the Dwarf's attention. "Unlike the Alliance, my Queen and Warchief knows that relationships are important between races if you want to keep an Alliance. If you'll allow that turn of phrase." He looked back to Sylvanas. "She can and will protect your kin if you side with us and leave the Alliance."

It was Muradin's turn to grin, shaking his head at him. "The Dwarves have never sided with the Horde. Ye must be mad to think we will now."

Athrodar nodded, finding out the stubbornness of Dwarves first hand. "Back in Icecrown, you let Saurfang take his son back with him." He saw the Dwarf Lord look away from him. "I will allow you to do the same with all of those that want to leave Ironforge. But only after I've given them the choice to stay and continue their lives normally, for the Horde."

Muradin spat at his feet when he stood up. "The Dwarves will never join ye Horde!"

"Maybe not Bronzebeard or Wildhammer." Sylvanas said, looking over to the Dwarf. "But Dark Iron? I think they will swear loyalty if they're given Ironforge in return."

"Moira will never turn her back on the Alliance." Muradin told them. "My niece won't turn her back on her kin."

Sylvanas smirked at him, moving to stand beside Athrodar. "Is that why I've seen no Dark Iron's in the city?"

Athrodar had noticed the same thing. The last they saw of the Dark Iron Dwarves, they were heading south towards Blackrock Mountain. "I'm sure she will be grateful if we take Ironforge from her Bronzebeard and Wildhammer cousins, only to give it back to her."

Muradin was quiet after that, thinking over what they were telling him. "We made a pact, a council, she won't turn her back on that."

Sylvanas turned to leave, pulling Athrodar with her. "We'll see."

"Are you sure they will join us?" Athrodar asked her once they were far enough away from Muradin.

"Moira is a woman who wants power." Sylvanas smiled at him. "I know exactly what that's like. So yes, she will consider it at the very least."

Whilst they were discussing the possibility of turning the Dark Iron's against their cousins, Elaria, Liadrin and Victoria came up to them and stole Athrodar from the Banshee Queen.

"We need him for five minutes." Victoria told Sylvanas, pushing Athrodar further away.

"Let me guess, I have to judge your stupid bet?"

They all nodded, Elaria taking him away from the other two. "Okay, me first." She smirked at him, getting ready to tell him her kill count. "I have thirty one."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all of them. I bet it's the most."

Athrodar chuckled lightly. "Another bet?"

"You know what I mean!" She punched his arm, moving away and allowing Liadrin passed.

"What did she say?"

"I can't tell you that." He looked the Paladin up and down. "How many did you get?"

"Forty seven." She said, standing tall and proud.

Athrodar nodded slowly, looking over to Victoria and waving her forward when she looked back at him. "Not bad, but we still have one more."

Victoria and Liadrin swapped places, the Princess looking up at him with a sweet and innocent smile. "Can you tell me what the other two got, please?"

Athrodar watched her eyelashes at him, smirking at her. "They both have over fifty."

Victoria smiled brightly. "Then I have sixty four."

Athrodar chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Okay, let's go back to them."

They all grouped up, Liadrin and Elaria waiting for the answer to the question on their mind. "Who won?" Elaria asked him.

"Liadrin won." He told them, hearing both Elaria and Victoria yell their disapproval.

"But I had the most!" Victoria told him, realising her mistake when the other two raised their eyebrows at her.

Elaria tilted her head. "I'm sorry?"

Athrodar waved away the question. "Victoria cheated, so she's disqualified. Liadrin have forty seven and Elaria had thirty one. Victoria, who lied about her score, hasn't yet told me her real number."

Victoria pouted and looked away from them all. "Seventeen..."

Elaria burst out into laughter, ignoring Athrodar's glare. "By Elune, I knew you were going to lose, but by so much!?"

"You didn't even win." Liadrin told Elaria, pushing her off balance. "But I will be taking my twenty five gold."

Victoria reluctantly paid Liadrin, sulking on her own soon after. "Now get back to the Horde and prepare for the attack on the Military Ward." Athrodar watched them walk away, smiling and shaking his head at Victoria who looked away from him. "You too."

"Fine..." She folded her arms and walked next to him, continuing to sulk until they made their way to Sylvanas.


	52. Chapter 52

**The Final Hurdle**

"I need you to do something for me."

Kalira watched Sylvanas pace slowly, waiting for her to say what was on her mind. "Anything, my Lady."

"You are my Scout Captain now, that means you have to do some sensitive diplomatic missions for me if it's too dangerous for ambassadors." Sylvanas sighed, looking down at the parchment in her hands. "I need you to go to Blackrock Mountain."

Kalira took the parchment off her, reading through it briefly. "You want a meeting with the leader of the Dark Iron Dwarves?"

"Yes. Moira wants Ironforge for herself, but the Alliance made her agree to a council with the Bronzebeard and Wildhammer clans." Sylvanas looked the Scout Captain up and down. "I mean to give her Ironforge, if she agrees to serve the Horde."

Kalira tilted her head a little. "Do you think she will?"

Sylvanas smirked at her Scout Captain. "I am almost certain she will."

"That's why we're sending you now, just as we hit the final stage of the siege." Athrodar stood beside Sylvanas, looking at the giant map of Azeroth in the museum located in the Hall of Explorers. "We're hoping Moira realises what we are offering and accepts it."

"And if they attack me as soon as they see me?"

"Then tell them you have a message for Moira." Sylvanas looked back at Athrodar when he span a globe of the world. "I have it under good authority that they won't kill you if you have a message for their leader." She looked back at Kalira. "I don't know what will happen if she doesn't react how I suspect."

Kalira just saluted her Queen, placing the parchment in her pocket. "I will get this task done, my Lady. No matter how dangerous it might be."

Sylvanas watched her leave, looking back to Athrodar who was looking at some ancient relics. "The Military Ward, is it ours?"

Remembering why he was in the museum with her, he smiled and nodded. "The Horde are just rounding up the last lot of stragglers as we speak, Viraleth should report in when it's done."

"Good." Sylvanas quickly made her way over to him, ignoring the voice in her head that told her now wasn't the time, and hugged him tightly. "Everything is coming together. Soon we will march on Stormwind and take the Eastern Kingdoms for the Horde."

Athrodar kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear. "We will take the Eastern Kingsoms for ourselves. The Horde is just a pawn in our plan."

"Either way, my love, we couldn't do this without them." She pulled back from the hug, only to kiss him. "And we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"All I did was give you the idea." He pressed his head against hers. "You led the Horde, I just served my beautiful Queen."

Viraleth slowly entered the museum, knocking on a nearby shelf to get their attention. "The Military Ward is secure, we are preparing for the assault on the Great Forge."

"Excellent." Sylvanas said, placing a hand on Athrodar's cheek and smiling at him. "We will join the rest of the Horde in five minutes. I just need to talk to Athrodar some more."

Viraleth bowed to the two of them. "My Lady." She smirked at Athrodar. "And my Lord."

"I hate that she knows." Athrodar told Sylvanas, hearing her laugh. "Are we going to tell our daughter? Or leave it until after the siege?"

Sylvanas circled his chest with her finger. "You know, the moment we tell her, it will spread like wildfire. Are you sure you want everyone to know I'll be your wife, Queen and everything in between?"

Athrodar slowly blinked, staring at her. "How long have you been wanting to say that?"

Sylvanas grinned. "Since the siege started."

"Worth it?"

Sylvanas nodded. "A little bit, yeah." She leaned forward and kissed him, resting her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered, stroking her hair once he pulled down her hood.

* * *

"Move the catapults into place, make them aim at the Great Forge in the middle." Viraleth rode her skeletal horse back and forth between groups of catapults and Horde Soldiers. "Show the Dwarves what the Horde can do."

Whilst Viraleth set up the siege engines, Sylvanas was informing the rest of the Horde leaders about her plans with Moira. "She will take over as governing body of Ironforge as soon as she pledges loyalty to the Horde."

"And you trust her to keep her word?" Lor'Themar asked, sounding uncertain of her plan.

"Yes, if she wishes to keep Ironforge under her command. We will leave Horde soldiers here to keep the peace, as well as employ Dark Iron Dwarves into our ranks as well as guard Ironforge." She saw Baine's nod of approval and knew she had at least one of them on her side.

"And if dey break dat promise? What den?"

Sylvanas waited for the question, answering Vol'jin with a confidence that made them all understand she wouldn't go back on her word. "Then we take care of them and appoint a true member of the Horde as the ruling body of Ironforge."

The rest of them began to nod their agreements to the plan, though Liadrin had a question on her mind. "Did _he_ have anything to do with this plan?"

Sylvanas followed Liadrin's gaze and saw Athrodar talking to Muradin who had remained bound with the rest of his kin. "It was his idea to get Muradin to vow allegiance to the Horde, but I suggested Moira instead." Sylvanas looked back to the paladin. "Is that a problem?"

"No, Warchief. It's not a problem."

"Good. You can all go, inform the rest of the Horde on the plan and try to spare as many civilians as you can. We need them alive if this is to work."

Athrodar crouched down in front of Muradin, looking the legendary warrior in the eyes. "You sure you want to hand Ironforge over to Moira? We have sent scouts out to talk to her already, but it's not too late to stop them."

Muradin looked away from him. "She won't accept ye offer. She is a Bronzebeard, through and through. She knows the value of loyalty."

"I wouldn't be so sure. My Queen can be very... Persuasive." He tapped the Dwarf's foot. "Think about it."

Catching up to Sylvanas, Viraleth and now Victoria, Athrodar watched the catapults move into place. "He's not going to accept the offer."

"I didn't think he would." Sylvanas told him, taking hold of his hand and interlocking their fingers. "Looks like we're sticking to plan A."

"Good. It makes everything easier." Viraleth looked over to Victoria who seemed awestruck by the Great Forge in front of them. "First time seeing something like this?"

She nodded, not taking her eyes off the forge in the middle. "The forges back in Quel'Thalas are nothing like this. I mean this... This is something else."

Athrodar looked around the middle of the city, finding a lack of guards about and only just realising it looked abandoned when he saw the Horde army on the other side of the Great Forge. "Did everybody leave?"

Sylvanas frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"Look around. Do you see any Alliance soldiers?" He watched all three of them look around the Great Forge, only just realising themselves that there was in fact no Alliance soldiers in sight. "I'm going to check it out."

Before Sylvanas could stop him, Athrodar had began to make his way through the Great Forge, nocking an arrow on his bow and scanning the nearby area. "Both of you, go with him. Take your guards and Viraleth take a group of Rangers."

Both Victoria and Viraleth quickly caught up to Athrodar, the Royal Guards following Victoria almost instantly whilst Viraleth beckoned a group of them over. Within the group was Clea who found herself next to Victoria.

"Hey kiddo. How are you?" She was never one for small talk, but if she was to have standing within the Forsaken again, she had to make friends in high places.

"I'm good." She replied with her usual smile, making Clea smile back. "How cool is this place?"

Clea smiled at her innocence, knowing she wasn't fully aware of how close Clea was to no longer being around. The though should have angered her due to the Princess' ignorance, but the smile and awestruck eyes seemed to drown it out. "Yeah, it's pretty cool."

Victoria was the only one not really looking out for any Alliance, having her mind preoccupied with the entirety of Ironforge and something else that seemed to be bothering her. It was only when they were in the middle of the Great Forge did she finally know what it was.

"Noblegarden!" She yelled, making most of the Rangers jump out of their skin. "Sorry."

Athrodar shook his head, letting out a small laugh when he couldn't hold it in any longer. "It's okay, just keep an eye out for the Alliance."

"I can't have chocolate anymore, can I?"

Athrodar chuckled some more, glancing over to the saddened Princess. "You can, but you won't enjoy it." He saw her expression sadden a little more. "You'll get used to it, don't worry."

"Believe him." Viraleth said, looking around the Great Forge. "Ten years of this, at the very least, and you'll forget what food is."

Athrodar began to move towards the great building overlooking the forge and the three thrones used by the council. "I think they left before we broke through the gates."

Viraleth raised an eyebrow at a folded corner of the rug in the middle of the room. "Or they're hiding."

Athrodar smirked, smoothing out the carpet. "Good eye." He looked over to Serathea who stood beside Victoria. "Send word to Sylvanas, we can trap the rest of them in. We will follow them in the meantime."

As Serathea left, Viraleth ordered two of her Dark Rangers to open the secret passageway, hearing it loudly creek and echo through the hall behind it. "If they didn't know we were in here, they know now."

Athrodar drew the arrow back on his bow and turned the corner into the secret passageway, finding an empty corridor. "Clear."

The rest of them followed Athrodar into the corridor with two of Viraleth's Dark Rangers taking the lead. "Clear." One of them whispered as they turned a corner, mimicking Athrodar's actions as they moved further down the corridors.

Whilst they were searching the corridors, Serathea was now informing Sylvanas on what they found, the Banshee Queen going over to Muradin to ask him what it leads to.

"How did they find it!?"

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him, not expecting to break him so easily. "What's down there?"

Muradin let out a sigh of defeat. "My brother. They're guarding the last King who is down there."

"You buried him under the mountain?"

Muradin shook his head. "Not exactly.."

As Athrodar poked his head around another corner, he saw a sight he never thought he would see. "Wow." He whispered, catching a glimpse of Victoria's head as she pushed her way passed him. "I've never seen anything like this."

Victoria gasped upon seeing it, her eyes lighting up with wonder. "It's beautiful."

They found themselves in a cave lit by thousands of crystals with a crystal Dwarf in the middle of a platform. "The rest of the Alliance seem to be defending the crystal Dwarf in the middle." Viraleth pointed out, knowing they weren't in visibility range yet. "How are we going to do this?"

"Ye not."

Athrodar looked back at Muradin who had arrived with Sylvanas and a big enough force to stop the Alliance from retaliating. "And why not?"

"Because he is going to talk them into throwing down their arms." Sylvanas looked down at the defeated Dwarf. "He doesn't want anymore bloodshed."

"Aye, it's true. Let me talk to them, they will surrender to ye." Muradin began to walk towards the remaining Alliance soldiers, being stopped by Athrodar when he reached him.

"I'll go with him. If he is actually going to surrender the remaining forces to us, I will be there to promise safety." He didn't wait for Sylvanas' approval, moving out with Muradin and into the open.

"Arthas would be proud of ye, Athrodar. Commanding the dead to take out the living? Just what Arthas was trying to do."

"I'm not like him. I am trying to spare your people, all of them if I could. We are just looking to take the Eastern Kingdoms for the Horde." Athrodar pushed him forward lightly when he slowed down, both of them getting closer to the Alliance. "Try anything, and I will kill them all."

When the first couple of soldiers spotted them, they yelled at both of them to halt their movements. "It's Muradin, ye bastards. Stand down."

"Muradin? What are ye doing here? We thought ye were captured."

"I am, Sergeant." Athrodar smirked at the title, listening to Muradin as he spoke. "All of you, Stand down."

"But-"

"Now. The Horde have taken the city, the Alliance weren't here to help us." Muradin sighed. "It's over."

The Dwarf Sergeant informed the rest of his group, all of them throwing their weapons onto the floor. Athrodar whistles for the rest of the Horde with him to come forward. "Take them back and put them with the rest." He looked back to Muradin who was looking at his crystallised brother. "Is this him?"

"Aye..." Muradin looked at his brother. "He felt something was wrong with the world, so he tried to communicate with Azeroth." He looked the crystaline form up and down. "The ritual didn't work and he was killed whilst being transformed into... This."

Athrodar bound Muradin's hands behind his back, pushing him towards the rest of the Alliance. "We won't destroy him. That's not what you all would have wanted."

"Thank ye... For allowing me to see him. Can I ask ye something?"

Athrodar glanced down to him, returning his focus on Sylvanas who was waiting for him. "What is it?"

"Are we really getting a choice to stay or leave?"

"Yes." He handed Muradin over to Viraleth. "But not until your niece is here."

Sylvanas watched Viraleth take Muradin away, slipping a hand behind Athrodar once they were alone. "Ironforge is ours." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Until Moira comes to claim it." He kissed the top of her head, catching a glimpse of Victoria still admiring the caves. "Either way, this was a major victory."

"With minor casualties." She told him, taking his hand and pulling him towards the rest of the Horde. "We've got to inform the rest of them. Come on."

They left Victoria in the caves with her Royal Guard, standing in front of the Horde army soon after. "After many months, several battles and many victories, we have taken Ironforge!"

The crowd erupted into cheers, though Sylvanas held up her hand to calm them down. "We will celebrate in due time, but first we must deal with our prisoners and their future. I, along with each of the Horde leaders, have agreed to give the prisoners a choice on what their future will be. To stay here in Ironforge and serve the Horde, or leave and take their chances with us again when we get to Stormwind."

There were several murmurings in the crowds that caught Athrodar's attention. None of them were necessarily bad, but they all weren't positive. "Once they've decided, celebrations will be had and preparations for the attack of Stormwind will begin. The Horde will conquer the Eastern Kingdoms soon enough."

The cheers erupted once more, Sylvanas looking over to Athrodar who had a grin on his face at the sight of the Horde's enthusiasm. "As for you." She stood in front of him and leaned closer until her mouth was by his ear. "I will have a surprise for you soon enough."

"I can't wait." He whispered to her, catching a glimpse of Elaria in the distance talking to Lunarii. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

She kissed his cheek. "Take your time, but not too long." She bit his earlobe. "I want to repay you for everything you've done for me."

"I won't be long." He winked at her before making his way over to Elaria and Luna.

"Uh oh, what did I do this time?" Elaria asked the moment he stood beside them.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say I'm glad you made it through this and to ask if you have any plans for the future." He began to smirk at her. "Preferably those that involve an inn."

Luna raised an eyebrow at him, then looked over to Elaria. "You told him?"

Elaria opened her mouth to speak, but struggled to say anything for a few seconds until the Draenei frowned at her. "He's my best friend, practically my brother. I wanted his approval before we start anything."

Luna looked over to Athrodar. "Well?"

"What? I said she could do whatever she wanted, and I would drop by to visit whenever I was nearby." He punched Elaria on the arm. "She was the one being difficult about it all."

Elaria rubbed her arm, moving it away from him. "All I said was it would be difficult to make money off of someone who doesn't drink."

"So what are you going to do?" He asked her.

"We're going to Stormwind and opening up an inn. Refugees are going to be pouring in looking for a drink, so we're going to make the most of it." Elaria looked over to Luna who nodded.

"I will open up a place for healing. I'll use my abilities with the light to help them." Luna smiled as she said it. "I like healing people, and if I can get paid for it, I will love it even more."

Athrodar had looked passed it when he made his way over to them, but now took the bags on their backs into consideration. "You're leaving now?"

They both nodded. "We're going to go find us a Mage who can portal us to Stormwind." Luna told him, picking up her staff from the floor and handing another bag to Elaria.

"We have to beat the traffic." Elaria told him, slinging the bag over her shoulder. "It's sudden, I know, but it's what we want." She stepped closer and hugged him. "I hope you can visit soon. I don't know if I can wait a year or two until you're all down in Stormwind after taking it off the Alliance."

Athrodar felt her grip tighten around him, hugging her back. "I'll try, but I might get caught as I'm well known amongst the Alliance Leaders by now."

Elaria pulled herself off him, smiling and punching his arm. "Don't be a stranger, okay?"

Athrodar smiled back at her. "And you don't be a target."

Some time had passed since Ironforge was officially under the Horde banner and Athrodar was talking to a couple of the blacksmiths that were getting familiar with the Great Forge.

That's where Victoria found him at the very least, slowly approaching the Death Knight who seemed to have a light hearted conversation with a couple of Orcs and a Dwarf that had chosen to stay.

"I've never used Dwarven steel myself, but if it's as strong as you say it is, I wouldn't mind some arrowheads made of the stuff."

"Ye makin' a right choice there laddie." The Dwarf began to show the Orc smiths how to work the forge, telling them it was more complicated than any other forge.

"What's going on here?" She asked once close enough.

"Ahh good, you're here." Athrodar put an arm around her and brought her to the smiths. "This is the person I was talking about, think you can make a new blade for her?"

Victoria was quickly put under a few tests, most of them involving how strong she was and what kind of blade she would want. Athrodar's favourite test however was when she had to swing a standard sword with no grip, to determine how heavy it had to be.

When she picked it up, she made it look light, it was only when she began to swing it around did she lose grip of it and flung it across the forge. "Sorry!" She yelled when she made a couple of soldiers drop what they were carrying and dive out the way for the incoming blade.

"Aye.. I think I can make ye something lass. It will take some time, but ye will love it."

Athrodar quickly received a hug from Victoria, placing a gentle hand on her head. "Thank you!"

"You've not got a sword yet. But I did promise you will get one." He looked towards the hall that held the Council of Three Hammers and to Sylvanas who was beckoning him over. "Hey, Elaria is leaving in a couple of minutes. If you can find her, she will be happy to see you before you leave."

Victoria smiled up at him. "I think she is with Sera."

"Then go, before she takes up all her time." Athrodar lightly pushed her away and watched her run towards where she knew they were going to be.

Sylvanas began to walk to a back room when Athrodar got near, knowing he would follow her like a puppy. When he caught up to her, she had her back to a door and her hand on the handle. "Remember when I said I would repay you for everything you have done?"

Athrodar saw her smile and a lot of excitement in her eyes. "What did you do?"

She said nothing, opening the door slowly and showing him two of her Dark Rangers laying naked on a bed, seemingly waiting for him. "We are going to have a lot of fun tonight." She whispered in his ear, closing the door behind them when he unconsciously walked towards them.

"My Queen.. This is..."

"Your gift." She cooed, taking off her cloak. "After it was you, me and Sera. I knew I had to top it." She nodded to both Dark Rangers who got out of the bed and began to undress Athrodar. "I think having the four of us in here should suffice."

She kissed his cheek. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I have been thinking about making the Stormwind attack a second story. I have many plans for it that will take this story passed 70-80 Chapters.

I also plan for it to take place 2-3 Years after the siege on Ironforge (which I will cover in the first few chapters, I won't say how but I plan to do it that way).

If I do make a second story, I will wrap up this one in a chapter or two before starting the second half(?) of it.


	53. Chapter 53

**A Few Goodbyes**

Athrodar held onto Sylvanas who had a satisfied grin on her face, both of them laying in the middle of the bed whilst the two Dark Rangers were laying at the foot of it. "What will you do when we take Stormwind?"

Sylvanas chuckled, kissing the top of his hand whilst his other held her tightly against him. "What could beat two of my Dark Rangers in a bed with us?"

"I have a couple of ideas." He whispered, kissing her neck ruthlessly and making her giggle as he began to move down her body.

Just as he reached her stomach, there were two quick knocks on the door followed by another two seconds later. "My Lady?"

Sylvanas, moved her arm over her eyes and sighed. "And here's Viraleth to ruin our fun." She whispered to Athrodar who continued to kiss his way down her body. "What is it, Viraleth?"

"Kalira is back, with a group of Dark Iron Dwarves."

Sylvanas moved her arm from her eyes and looked up at the ceiling with a frown. "Already?"

"It's been three days, my Lady." Viraleth said with a slight laugh. "It's not been easy keeping everyone away for that long, but this is urgent."

Sylvanas sat up and looked down at Athrodar who was now between her legs. "Three days?" She asked him, recieving a shrug in return. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, my Lady. They're in the council room waiting for you."

Sylvanas placed a hand under Athrodar's chin, lifting his head up and kissing him lightly. "We need to leave. Our guests won't wait forever."

Viraleth stood outside the room for five minutes whilst they got dressed, moving out the way once the door was opened and raised her eyebrows at the two Dark Rangers leaving in a hurry, peering into the room and watching Athrodar throw Sylvanas' cloak around her.

"I was wondering where those two went." She commented, not daring to step inside the room. "Were they in there with the two of you for three days?"

Sylvanas shrugged, slipping a foot into one of her boots. "What can I say, we are just so damned good in bed."

Viraleth was about to say something when she was interrupted by one of the Dark Rangers returning to the room and collecting her cloak, smiling shyly at Athrodar and giggling out the room soon after.

"Seriously, what did the four of you do in there?" She held a hand up when Athrodar was about to tell her. "You know what, I don't want to know."

Sylvanas and Athrodar exchanged looks, both of the smirking at each other. "Are you sure?" The Banshee Queen asked.

"Let's just say, I'm thankful we recover energy quickly." Athrodar said, chuckling when Viraleth went to cover her ears.

"I don't want to know!" She shot them both a quick glare. "It's bad enough I know the two of you are engaged. I can almost guarantee that's what spurred this on."

"What?" Came a soft voice from down the corridor, making all three of them widen their eyes.

"Ah, shit." Viraleth mumbled as Victoria pushed her way passed her.

"You're engaged?" She asked both Athrodar and Sylvanas who just smiled at hearing it from someone else.

"We are." Sylvanas told her, extending a hand out to Athrodar who took hold of it.

The young Banshee tilted her head. "I thought you two didn't want to marry? Or at the very least, didn't need to."

"I'm uh... I'm gonna go." Viraleth began to leave them, reminding them of their guests in the meantime.

"You're not going anywhere." Sylvanas told her, moving to Victoria and pushing her towards Viraleth. "You're going to tell our daughter everything whilst we deal with the Dark Iron Dwarves. If she still has any questions, then we will answer them."

Viraleth looked down at the Princess and let out a small laugh. "You don't really want to know, do you?" She asked, hopeful she didn't.

"I do." Victoria said, dragging Viraleth to a nearby chair and sitting down on it. "Tell me everything you know."

* * *

Sylvanas and Athrodar entered the council halls and found Moira looking at the three chairs she shared with the two other clans. "So, have you come to accept the deal?" Sylvanas asked the moment she stood in the middle of the hall.

"Te serve the Horde and run Ironforge feh ye?" Moira nodded slowly, looking to her entourage of advisors. "Aye, it's mah birthright anyway. If that means I serve te Horde, so be it."

"Good." Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar who was standing at the entrance to the great hall, watching the smiths work at the forge. "As a member of the Horde, you will help us in taking Stormwind from the Alliance. When the time comes."

Moira looked up at Sylvanas and saw her gaze on Athrodar. "I heard you two were a thing. Te see it with mah own eyes in Dalaran made me believe it." She saw Sylvanas' attention turn back to her. "I suppose as ruler of Ironforge, I have te allow member of the Horde in mah city?"

"If you wish to keep it your city, correct."

Moira looked towards the forge and noticed the Bronzebeard Dwarf working on it. "And the Dwarves that want te stay?"

"They chose to stay, so they chose to serve the Horde." She looked Moira up and down. "Is that a problem?"

"No. If they want to stay, my boys won't hassle them." Moira sat down on one of the council's chairs, looking down at Sylvanas who stood in front of her. "I will send an ambassador back to Blackrock Mountain, telling them to send our people to Ironforge."

Sylvanas bowed her head to her. "Very well. Welcome to the Horde." Just as she span on her heel to face Athrodar, the Banshee Queen noticed he was speaking to a messenger.

She began to make her way towards them whilst several Dark Iron Dwarves ran passed her and to Moira, stopping just as the messenger finished speaking. "... looking impossible."

"What's looking impossible?" Sylvanas asked, standing beside Athrodar.

"The Gnomes have sealed off Gnomeregan. Nazgrim can't seem to find a way in and it's looking impossible to take them out." Athrodar looked back to the messenger. "Is that why he sent you back?"

The messenger nodded. "He has asked for some more goblin engineers and explosives. He believes he can punch a hole into their doors with a bomb or two."

"Can't see why not." Athrodar glanced over to Sylvanas. "Should we?"

The Banshee Queen just nodded, listening to Athrodar list off the people and resources they would give Nazgrim to aide in taking Gnomeregan. "Come back with results." She told the messenger who bowed to them before running off to collect what they needed.

"I'm thinking of sending Viraleth to lead a party down there if they request more assistance." Sylvanas told Athrodar once the messenger was gone.

"I'd do the same." He replied, looking over to Moira. "I take it she accepted the offer?"

Sylvanas smiled, keeping her back to the Dark Iron leader. "What gave that away?" She asked, her voice a whisper to keep the conversation private.

"She's sitting on the throne." He looked back to Sylvanas. "So we have a seventh race in the Horde now. As well as Ironforge under our banner." He kissed her lightly. "You're becoming a very accomplished Warchief in your short tenure as leader of the Horde."

"Well, I've had good advisors and Generals." She kissed him this time, catching a glimpse of a patrol walking passed them and quickly finishing the kiss. "And a very good consort."

Athrodar looked to the door leading to the back room, smirking at the idea of Viraleth having to explain why they're engaged after both telling her it's not what they want. "I think we should go back to our daughter."

"I'm sure Viraleth can handle it." She told him.

"That's my point." He whispered, grinning at the same time. "That poor girl is going to have to listen to Viraleth explain why we didn't tell her. Imagine listening to her try to explain something that has nothing to do with war." He smirked at the idea of it. "It's all she really knows."

"That's a good point..." Sylvanas glanced back to Moira who seems to have settled in. "Let's relieve our Ranger-General from her task."

* * *

"So, you see... Your parents love each other, okay? They're also very complicated people."

Victoria had her head in her hands after the same speech had been repeated to her in three different ways, losing her mind due to the repitition. "I know..." She said on a five second loop, though it didn't seem to stop the Dark Ranger-General from explaining the same thing over and over again until either Sylvanas or Athrodar returned.

"So... Yeah. That's the reason they're engaged." She sighed the moment she looked to the door and saw it was still closed. "Want to talk about something else?"

"Yes, please!" She begged. "Anything but this again."

Viraleth frowned, trying to think of a topic. "Are you still a virgin?"

Victoria's head shot up from her hands quicker than Viraleth expected, widening her eyes at the question. "Wh-what?"

"It's a simple question."

"I know!" The Princess, embarrassed by the question, looked away from her. "Why this topic?"

"We're in a bedroom and both Athrodar and Sylvanas are very sexually active." Viraleth smirked at the uncomfortable Victoria. "I wanted to know if you're the same."

"I'm not related to them by blood you know!"

"I know. Just like I know I have to make excuses for them when they're going at it like bunnies." She looked the young Banshee up and down. "So, do I have to make excuses for you, or are you planning on staying... _Pure?"_

"I.. I'd rather not answer that."

That answer just gave Viraleth all she needed to know she hasn't been with anyone. "Hey, I think it's cute you're trying to hide from it."

"I'm not hiding from anything!" She exclaimed, folding her arms and looking away from her. "I just don't like talking about it."

Viraleth noticed she looked upset and began to feel bad for bringing it up. "Ah damn. Look, kiddo, I'm sorry. I'm not very good at talking about anything outside of being a ranger."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

Knowing that was the best acceptance to her apology she was going to get, Viraleth looked back at the door to the room. "I'm going to go find those two, wait here?"

Victoria nodded, giving the Dark Ranger-General all she needed to know she would be okay. Just as she left the room and entered the narrow corridor, she saw what deep down she thought she would find.

"You two have a serious problem." She commented, watching Athrodar remove his hand from Sylvanas' leggings whilst the Banshee Queen lowered her leg that was wrapped around him.

"Oh please." Sylvanas said, staying pinned between Athrodar and the wall. "It's not like I didn't catch you when you were doing this."

"That's not the point." Viraleth said, keeping her gaze off Athrodar who was now grinning at learning something about her past. "I may have broken your daughter."

Sylvanas sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at her, as well as Athrodar raising an eyebrow at the same time. "Okay, so... I _might_ have asked if she was still a virgin. Her response was what you'd expect from someone who is... But I may have probed a little deeper and broke her."

"Really?" Athrodar asked, sounding a little surprised by the story. "She's not had sex?"

Sylvanas looked at him. "That's what you took from that?"

"Right, sorry." Athrodar looked back to Viraleth. "How did you end up talking about that? You were told to tell her why we are now engaged after we said we didn't want it."

Sylvanas gently pat Athrodar's cheek. "There you go."

"I was talking about that for ten minutes!" Viraleth calmed herself before she lost her temper. "Just... Talk to her."

Sylvanas kissed Athrodar's cheek to get his attention when he watched Viraleth walk passed them. "Go make yourself scarce. This is a talk I must have with her, you'll make it awkward."

"Good point." He kissed her one last time before leaving her to talk to Victoria.

* * *

"Send our troops back north. We will keep a handful of mages in the city to keep a portal open so it's easier to travel back and forth."

Grand Magister Dawnstrider bowed his head to their Regent Lord whilst Halduron shook his hand. "I'll see you back in Silvermoon, old friend."

Athrodar moved out the way for both Ranger-General and Grand Magister, watching Lor'Themar flick through several pages of a book on his desk. "Leaving already, Theron?"

The Regent Lord looked back to the entrance of the room and saw Athrodar standing there. "Yes. We took the majority of our guards with us as well as our army, so Quel'Thalas isn't well guarded."

Athrodar nodded. "I understand."

"It's funny. After all this time, I still can't trust you. I don't know if it's because of your family name or because you were Arthas' right hand." The Regent Lord smiled and looked down at the book once more. "Give Sylvanas my congratulations for taking Ironforge. It's a massive victory."

"I will." The conversation was meant to end there, but Athrodar had a question on his mind. "Why did you send me away to that assassin's guild? If you couldn't trust me because of my family's past, why did you trust me then?"

"I never trusted you. We just saw a way to remove the last male of your family without killing you." Lor'Themar closed the book and made to leave, standing by Athrodar's side. "You have changed, you're not like your Grandfather or his father, but you're still a Sunblade." He left the room, stopping several feet from the Death Knight. "Again, give my congratulations to Sylvanas."

"Will I ever get your trust?" Athrodar yelled, making the Regent Lord stop once more. "Or is it a lost cause?"

The Regent Lord smiled a little, shaking his head. "And why would it matter? You only need to seek approval from your Warchief, nothing else matters."

Athrodar watched him disappear into the distance, catching a glimpse of Saurfang and Baine walking nearby. "Are you two leaving as well?"

"Orgimmar has been left unguarded for a while." Saurfang told him. "And it's been without a leader in that time. I have to go back now and take care of a few things until we're ready to take Stormwind."

"I take it Vol'jin is going back as well?"

"And Gallywix." Baine said, hearing Saurfang's disgust of the goblin. "He's still a leader of the Horde."

"He's only in the Horde so we can protect his money making schemes."

"His engineers are useful though." Athrodar said, getting a laugh from both of them. "Anyway, safe travels back to Kalimdor."

Saurfang and Baine shook his hand. "Until we meet for the attack on Stormwind." The Orc said, saluting him soon after.

The next hour was filled with soldiers streaming out of Ironforge and heading back to their respective cities. When Sylvanas found out, she wasn't entirely surprised though she made it known to Athrodar she wasn't amused.

"Looks like Stormwind will have to wait a year or two." She told him, watching a group of Orcs, Trolls and Tauren walk passed them and salute their Warchief.

"That's not so bad." He said, reassuringly. "We get more time to ourselves, and we can start to build a fleet to attack Stormwind's navy." He kissed her cheek. "We have Menethil Harbour, remember?"

Sylvanas smiled when he hugged her from behind, moving her hands to hold his arms around her. "I suppose you're right." She leaned into him. "We get to be alone with our daughter as well. With little threats to her life, unless the Alliance send another assassin for you."

"I think we're safe." He whispered in her ear, watching the Horde army leave Ironforge. "And if we're not, I will make sure we capture the assassin alive so you can have some fun with them."

"You sure know how to treat your Queen." She cooed.

"I haven't spoken to her since we left her with Viraleth, so I have to ask. Did the talk go well?"

"It was start and go for a few minutes, but it went well." She looked around the nearby surroundings. "Though I don't know where she went."

"She's with the blacksmiths." Athrodar told her, kissing her neck. "They're finishing the sword I tasked them with making for her."

"Oh?" She tilted her head a little, giving him more access to her neck whilst also questioning him. "You're making her a sword?"

"The smiths are, but yes." Athrodar made eye contact with Liadrin in the middle of the Sin'dorei army, both of them having a silent conversation between the two of them.

Whilst Athrodar kept a smirk on his face, occasionally kissing Sylvanas' neck, Liadrin showed signs of respect that Athrodar hasn't seen from her towards him. "Should we return to Undercity? Or stay here on the front lines?"

"You know I'll go wherever you want us to go." Athrodar gave Liadrin a slight nod before she was out of his field of vision, kissing Sylvanas' shoulder and lingering there shortly after. "But if you want my opinion, we should stay here until we are certain the Alliance won't retaliate."

The Banshee Queen nodded slowly. "I see..." She leaned back into him once more, pressing her cheek against his. "Then we will stay here. Maybe even hunt some Alliance groups that plan to set up a resistance to our rule."

"If that's what my Queen wants, I will happily oblige."

* * *

Over the next few days, the remaining Horde soldiers came and went from both patrols and foraging trips. Amongst those that returned were Nazgrim and his group, reporting that they had successfully taken Gnomeregan but saw no sign of the Gnome King.

"He probably retreated to Stormwind along with the entirety of the Wildhammer Clan." Athrodar said, standing beside Sylvanas who sat in the middle chair in the council room.

To her right was Victoria who kept her new sword close by, whilst on the Banshee Queen's left was Moira. "Either way, we have taken Gnomeregan, correct?"

Nazgrim nodded to Sylvanas question. "The Goblins seemed overjoyed at taking it, Warchief."

Athrodar chuckled. "They probably see the value in their technology."

Nazgrim bowed to Sylvanas. "Where does my Warchief need me?"

Sylvanas sat forward on the throne, frowning at the Lieutenant. "You don't want to return to Orgrimmar with Saurfang?"

"No offence, Warchief, but there is a war still going on." Nazgrim looked over to Athrodar who had a smirk on his face. "I wish to stay so I can continue to fight the Alliance."

"It wouldn't hurt to have another officer." Athrodar whispered to Sylvanas who was slowly nodding.

"Very well, you can stay. I will send a runner to Orgrimmar to inform Saurfang of your decision and pick up any soldiers who have the same mindset." She looked to her right and towards Victoria. "Though for now, we are collecting ourselves before starting anything."

Nazgrim saluted the four of them. "I will wait until called upon."

Moira watched him leave, looking over to Sylvanas. "Mah Officers will help too."

"Good." The Banshee Queen commented, looking over to her Royal Guards. "I've been thinking." She said, leaning towards Athrodar.

"This can't be good." He whispered, crouching down beside her.

"Hush, it's good." She pointed at one of the guards. "They can be for Victoria, all twelve of them, whilst I, or we, can have Royal Rangers instead."

Athrodar nodded slowly, looking over to the Royal Guards. "An elite group of Rangers just for us?"

"Yeah." She whispered, biting the nail on her thumb. "What do you think?"

"Can I choose them?" He asked.

"Sure."

Athrodar smiled. "Then okay, we can get a group of Royal Rangers whilst our daughter takes the guards." He looked over to Victoria who sat back in her chair, pretending not to have overheard, but her smile gave it away. "I see you're agreeing to this."

"I get along with the six I have already, so if I had the other six I'm sure they will love it." She leaned closer to Athrodar when someone else came into the room to talk to the Warchief. "Can you try to make Clea a part of your Royal Rangers?"

Athrodar frowned. "That's going to be difficult, but I can try." He glanced over to Sylvanas. "She still doesn't want Clea to be around her."

"Even though I have forgiven her?"

"Your mother is even harder to persuade." He told the young banshee. "Like I said, I'll try to find a way."


	54. Chapter 54

**A Royal Problem**

"How much longer are we going to have to stay in Ironforge?"

Athrodar smirked at the Banshee Queen who sat on his lap, holding herself against him after they had just spent the last hour alone in bed. "We can leave whenever you want. Just not now, not whilst I'm... Ah... Inside you like this."

Sylvanas grinned, moving a little on his lap. "How about after? It's been almost a month now and our scouts haven't seen any Alliance activity in the area."

Sylvanas had kept her arms wrapped around his neck, giving Athrodar full access to her neck, his favourite sensitive spot of hers to make her squirm. "I can do after. But how long is after?"

Sylvanas pulled his head into her chest, rocking back and forth on his lap. "Hours." She told him, rocking faster as a feeling of euphoria grew inside her. "Baby I'm close!"

Athrodar felt her nails dig into his back, taking over when she stopped moving and hearing her scream out his name when he spun her around so she was laying on her back.

Two minutes later and it was Athrodar's turn to let out a low groan before collapsing on top of a chuckling Sylvanas. "It's always better with the two of us." She whispered, stroking his hair. "Sorry if I hurt you by digging my nails in your back."

Athrodar chuckled this time, shaking his head and kissing her. "You were fine. I strangely enjoyed it."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow at him, coating her hand in dark magic and pressing a finger against his chest. "And what about this?"

Athrodar clenched his teeth as her magic seeped through his skin, finding that it gave him a mild pain but it also got him excited. "I'm sure you can feel my approval." He said, grinning when she nodded.

"You're still inside me." She told him, wrapping her legs around his back. "I can feel everything." When Athrodar began to move his hips once more, Sylvanas let out a small sigh in his ear, holding his head against her chest once more. "I'm thankful you never tire, or this would be over."

"Looking like that, I'd be surprised if I get bored of you." He lifted his Queen up so she was sitting on his lap again, her legs and arms still wrapped around him. "And I love you, which is what keeps me going."

"I love you too." She said, kissing him hard before pushing him down so he was laying on his back and gripping his throat. "Now shut up and let me have my fun. Telling me that taking pain excited you has now opened up a world of fun for the two of us."

* * *

"Do you think Sylvanas will ever trust Clea?"

Viraleth shrugged. "I couldn't say. But if you're asking me if she can forgive her like you have, the answer is no." The Dark Ranger-General pointed towards the nearby building full of Dark Rangers. "Here you are."

"Are you sure she's here?" Victoria asked, looking into the new Dark Ranger barracks.

"She better be. I told all of my Rangers this was our barracks until we return to Undercity." Viraleth slowly and lightly pushed the Princess into the barracks. "They won't bite." She smirked at her own words. "Unless you like that."

"Sera."

"Yes?"

Victoria smiled a little. "Sylvanas has ordered you to 'teach Viraleth a lesson' the next time she talks about sex around me."

Viraleth looked the Night Elf up and down when she turned to face her, holding onto the hilt of her blade. "You wouldn't dare."

"My Queen and Princess have given me orders I will follow." Sera smiled at her and tapped the hilt of her sword. "Don't think I won't do it."

"Okay, I'll keep quiet. Just... Just go in there and find the Ranger you're looking for." Viraleth folded her arms and leaned against the door frame. "I'll be waiting here."

Victoria walked into the barracks, telling Sera and the rest of her guard to stay outside whilst she's in there. Within a few seconds of entering the building however, she was recognised by the majority of the Dark Rangers inside who began to bow their heads or salute the Princess as she searched for the Dark Ranger.

"My Lady, can I help you?" One of them asked the moment Victoria stopped moving and just looked around the room.

Victoria laughed at the title. "I am a Lady now, aren't I?" She saw the Dark Ranger waiting for her to answer the question. "Right, sorry. I am looking for a Dark Ranger named Seliana."

"She's over there." The Dark Ranger pointed to the rows of weapon racks.

"Thank you!" The Princess smiled which made the Dark Ranger smile back at her. She quickly made her way over to the weapon racks and stood behind Seliana who was busy inspecting a blade. "Excuse me."

"What is it?" She asked, not even looking at the Princess.

"I have a couple of questions to ask you."

"And why should I give a fu-" Seliana turned to face her, widening her eyes when she realised who she was talking to. "I apologise, Princess. I didn't know it was you."

Victoria waved off the apology. "It's okay. I just need to know a couple of things, like if you're as good as the other Rangers say?"

"I'm not." She smirked at the Princess' defeated look. "I'm better than what they say."

"Good." Victoria said, smiling once more. "Then just one last question. Athrodar is gathering the best Rangers to be his and Sylvanas' Royal Rangers."

Seliana placed the blade in her hand back onto the rack and folded her arms, looking down at the shorter woman. "I'm listening."

"They didn't specify what they'll use the group for, but they will be an active part of the war." Victoria watched her slowly nod, deciding to add something else to the deal. "You get all new equipment, armour and weapons."

"Okay, you've convinced me. Though I will need more information, but I will get that from Athrodar later." Seliana leaned forward and gave the Princess a light kiss on the lips. "Tell them I accept the offer."

Victoria just blinked slowly, stunned at what just happened and made her way out the barracks. "Get what you wanted, kid?" Viraleth asked once she was outside.

"She... She uhm..."

Viraleth waved a hand in front of her face, the Princess ignoring the action and just staring off into the distance. "You feeling well, Princess?"

"Seliana just uhm..." She pointed to her mouth, trying to find the words to explain such a simple action.

Viraleth caught on though, knowing what the Dark Rangers were like when left alone with each other. "She kissed you."

Victoria nodded profusely, making Viraleth laugh. "It's not funny!"

"Except that it really is." Viraleth watched Sera step forward, stopping her laughter and taking a step back, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Watch it, Night Elf. You may be a Royal Guard, but I won't hesitate to defend myself."

"Do they always kiss you on the mouth?" The Princess asked, lightly touching her lips with her hand.

"If they like you, yes." Viraleth eyed Sera closely after finishing her sentence. "I'm watching you."

Sera smirked at her, getting distracted when Victoria moved close to her. "My Lady?"

"Let's go..." She said, walking away from the barracks and being followed by her Royal Guards as well as Viraleth who was quietly sniggering to herself.

* * *

"I think I went a little too far." Sylvanas said, brushing her hand across a long scratch mark on Athrodar's back.

"I'm okay." He said, putting his tunic on and over the top of the scratch marks. "Our daughter should have collected everyone on my list for our Royal Rangers by now."

Sylvanas hugged him from behind, getting up onto her knees whilst Athrodar sat on the edge of the bed. "How many were on it?" She asked, pressing her cheek against his and looking down at the pile of clothes by his feet.

"Ten." He told her, glancing over to his Queen. "Five each of your choice. All of them are the best Dark Rangers we have."

Sylvanas kissed his cheek, pressing her forehead against his temple. "I take it I get the best five out of the ten?"

"Of course." Athrodar pulled up his leggings and stood up shortly after, turning around and smiling when he saw Sylvanas laying on her stomach, swinging her legs up and down. "You need to get dressed."

"And I want you to come here." She cooed, beckoning him over with her finger.

When Athrodar crouched down by the side of the bed, Sylvanas pulling him towards her and hungrily kissing him. "We will be interrupted very soon. I don't think you want to scar our daughter looking like this."

"Maybe if you helped me get dressed." Sylvanas got back up onto her knees, stark naked and holding out her arms to him. "Or you can come back here and we can forget about everything for as long as we can until we're interrupted."

"So, what.. Two minutes?"

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him. "Can you get me off in that time?"

The Death Knight bent down and picked up Sylvanas' cloak. "You've had enough for now." He threw the cloak at her. "Get dressed before she comes knocking."

Over the next couple of minutes, Sylvanas had been getting dressed but made sure Athrodar helped her in anyway he could, just so she was close to him the whole time. "I'm dressed and she isn't here. I think you may have just waisted some precious alone time."

And almost as if it was planned, Victoria knocked on the door to their room the moment Sylvanas stopped talking. "I gathered the Rangers."

"There you go." Athrodar said, pointing to the door. "She's here."

Sylvanas copied him in a mocking tone, hearing him laugh. "You got lucky."

Athrodar opened the door, looking down at a smiling Victoria. "Did you get Clea?" He whispered to her, making sure Sylvanas didn't hear them.

"I did, though she was hesitant about coming." Victoria looked into the room and found Sylvanas pulling her hood up over her head. "Do you think she will say anything?"

"I'd be surprised if she didn't." Athrodar kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's see my list." He looked back to Sylvanas. "We'll be by the forge if you decide you want to join us."

"I'm ready!" She exclaimed, walking over to him and hitting his arm. "Ass."

"And you look beautiful." He commented, kissing her lightly. "Let's go meet our new Royal Rangers."

The three of them headed to the forge, being met by Viraleth in the meantime who shook her head at Athrodar, disappointed he had put Clea on the list. "Couldn't have chosen someone else?" She asked after pulling him back so they walked behind Victoria and Sylvanas.

"She will be in my group. Both Victoria and I have forgiven her, we know she didn't mean it." Viraleth continued to shake her head. "She will prove herself."

"Then don't say I didn't warn you when Sylvanas goes off on one." The Dark Ranger-General caught up with the other two women, leaving Athrodar to ponder his decision, though he still believed it was the right call.

Once they stood in front of the ten Rangers, it wasn't long before Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at Clea with an intense glare. "Why is she here?"

"You asked me to pick our ten." Athrodar placed a steady hand on her back. "You don't have to pick her."

Sylvanas widened her eyes at him, quickly changing it to a similar glare. "She killed our daughter!"

"It was an accident." He told her calmly, extending out a hand to Clea just as she began to leave. "You're staying here."

"She's leaving!" Sylvanas roared, halting Ironforge to a standstill as it echoed throughout the halls. "I'm not having her in my group!"

Athrodar slowly placed a hand on her face, watching her pull away from it and feeling a little stung by the move. "She won't be in your group, okay? I'll take her, I requested her to join."

"Please." Victoria said, pushing her way between both Athrodar and Sylvanas. "I don't want her to be left out because of a mistake."

Sylvanas looked at both Victoria then Athrodar then back to Victoria. "But she killed you." She said softly, placing a hand on her cheek and closing her eyes as tears began to break through. "She killed you and I wasn't there to protect or even help you."

"I know." Victoria said quietly, her voice wavering with emotion as she thought back on that day and hugging Sylvanas tightly. "But I have forgiven her, mom. Can't you?"

Sylvanas held her Princess tightly in her embrace, kissing the top of her head and lingering there. "I will try, for you."

Viraleth leaned closer to them. "What if I asked?"

Sera hit the Dark Ranger-General over the head, bowing her head to the Princess. "Thank you Sera." Victoria said, looking over Clea who mouthed the same two words.

* * *

Athrodar stood by the gates of Ironforge, watching the Forsaken army march out of the city and towards the Ruins of Lordaeron. "This is going to be a long walk." He commented, not looking over to Sylvanas.

The Banshee Queen turned her gaze towards him as he spoke, noticing he wasn't looking at her as he spoke. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." She said quietly.

"I'm your consort." He glanced over to her. "I'm your fiancé. I'm not some Dark Ranger you can yell at whenever you feel like it." His attention returned to the Forsaken army. "So don't be surprised if I'm quiet on the trip back."

Sylvanas took hold of his hand, side stepping a little closer to him. "What if I can get you to talk?" Athrodar glanced over to her again, but said nothing. "We can do whatever you want to do once we return home. Be it sexual or not, I will consider it."

"Clear the Plaguelands." He said, watching Victoria and her now twelve guards, including Wilfred and Alonso, ride to the front of the column.

"Both of them?" She asked, now wrapping her arm around his to get closer to him. "Are you sure? I did offer my body to you."

Athrodar chuckled, pulling his arm out of her hold and throwing it over her shoulder, pulling her in closely and kissing the top of her head. "Yes both of them. And I think you're a nymphomaniac, my Lady."

Sylvanas gasped at the name. "I am not! I just love the feeling of making love to you that I don't want to stop." She heard him chuckle once more, slapping his chest. "I'm not a nympho!"

Several Forsaken in the column looked over to them, a handful of them laughed whilst the rest stared curiously at their two leaders. "Of course you're not." His hand began to move from her shoulder and travel down her back, resting it on her lower back where it was just flesh and no armour.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly, trying to not make it obvious where his hand was.

"Nothing." He whispered to her, glancing over to Viraleth who stood nearby, watching the Forsaken march passed her. "But I am serious about the Plaguelands. There are still Alliance, Scourge and Scarlet Crusaders in those lands."

"Perfect for us and our new ranger groups?" She asked, biting her bottom lip when his hand slipped into her leggings and squeezed her ass. "Harder." She moaned.

Athrodar grinned when she leaned on his hand, whispering into her ear. "See? You're a nympho."

"Either way, I'm yours." She leaned forward to kiss him, watching him pull away and pouting at him. "Come on, just a little peck."

"You'll want more."

"I always want more." She cooed, holding onto his arm. "Treat your Queen."

Viraleth cleared her throat just as Sylvanas began to make her move on Athrodar once more. "Everyone has left." She looked over to Athrodar who held up his hands in innocence. "It's just you two and now me."

"Every time." Athrodar muttered, whistling to get his Deathcharger to come over. "We best catch up, again."

Viraleth handed Sylvanas the reins to her skeletal steed before climbing on her own. "You know, you two have a bedroom for such things, right?"

"He said he was my fiancé." Sylvanas said, smiling and changing the subject completely.

"Isn't that why you wanted to marry him?"

"Yes, I wanted to marry him because I want him to call himself my fiancé." Sylvanas looked over to Viraleth and shook her head. "You really asked that?"

The Dark Ranger-General looked away from her. "You don't have to be a bitch about it." She heard Sylvanas gasp and realised she said that out loud. "My Lady! I apologise, I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh? And how _did_ you mean it?"

Viraleth struggled to find any words to say, looking to the front of the column and seeing Victoria still at the front of the Forsaken Army. "Your daughter visited the Dark Ranger barracks!" She blurted out, just to take Sylvanas' mind off her comment.

"So? She's their Princess." Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at Viraleth when she gave her a look that told her she was missing something. "What?"

"Remember what I told you about the Dark Ranger Barracks back in Undercity?"

"That they pass the time by... Oh!" Sylvanas suddenly realised why Viraleth brought it up. "Oh.. No, she didn't!?"

Viraleth saw Sylvanas search the Forsaken Army for her daughter. "She only recieved a kiss, on the lips, by one of your new Royal Rangers. No tongue as far as I know, but they might have done more if she wasn't your daughter."

"Who was it? Which one of those whores kissed her!?"

Viraleth frowned at her. "Ouch. I go to them sometimes when I need a bit of relief, we all do. None of us have what you and Athrodar have, so we seek... _Release_... Somewhere else." She looked away from Sylvanas. "Does that make me one of those whores?"

Sylvanas became stunned at her Ranger-Generals words, not knowing that secret about her and feeling instantly guilty. "Viraleth I... I'm sorry, I didn't know." She placed a hand on her leg. "Why haven't you told me this sooner, I could have helped."

"Tell my Queen and friend that I need a quick fix when I am feeling horny?" Viraleth let out a small laugh. "I would never have told you."

"Well, now that you have, I offer my services to you whenever you need them." Sylvanas slowly moved her hand up her thigh and towards her crotch. "I'm sure Athrodar wouldn't mind, he may even help if you wish him to."

Viraleth watched the hand travel up her leg and smiled. "Athrodar, you were right!" She yelled, catching Sylvanas off guard.

"I told you!" He yelled back from further down the army before laughing.

"What's happening?" Sylvanas asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Athrodar told me you were addicted to sex, I somewhat believed him, given recent events, but now I completely agree." Viraleth placed a hand over the top of Sylvanas' that remained on her leg. "I would gladly take you up on your offer though."

Sylvanas was a loss for words, pulling her hand back and looking forward. "Forget it, the offer has gone."

"I didn't have to tell you that story." Viraleth smirked and removed her hand from her own leg and looked forward too. "Though I will take you up on the offer should it ever come back. Unless someone gets there first."

Sylvanas remained silent for five minutes into the trip, finally speaking when Athrodar slowed down to join them after it was too quiet for him. "Okay, so maybe I do have a problem. But I had been without sex for years before Northrend." She straightened her composure. "I'm just making up for lost time."

"I'm not complaining." Athrodar said atop his Deathcharger. "I'm the one she is making up for lost time with."

Sylvanas grinned, moving her mount closer to his. "And you enjoy every second of it." She whispered.

"I can't wait until we get back to Undercity. I won't have to see this as often." Viraleth mumbled, though it was deliberately loud enough for them to hear her.

"You do realise you're still Ranger-General when we get home, right?" Sylvanas smirked at Viraleth's realisation. "You won't see this as much as you had been on the trip down here, but you will still see it more than you did in Undercity."

Viraleth sighed and lowered her head. "Can you demote me back to Scout Captain?"

"Don't worry, you won't see anything." Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar. "We'll make sure you're busy somewhere else if you're that worried." She began to smirk and glanced over to the Dark Ranger-General. "Or you could join us."

Viraleth kicked her mount into moving quicker. "I'm going to go blend in with my Rangers. This conversation is over."

Sylvanas and Athrodar watched her ride away, laughing the whole time. "That took longer than I thought it would." The Death Knight said, glancing over to his Queen. "Were those offers serious?"

"They were." She glanced back to him. "Why, do you want her to join?"

Athrodar looked forward, knowing it was a trick question. "I'm not answering that."

"Clever boy." She said, smiling and pulling her mount as close to his as possible, their knees touching from time to time. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

Sylvanas looked down at the reins in her hands, giving Athrodar all he needed to know something personal was coming. "It's two questions actually. Do you like it when we're just laying in bed, holding each other until we're called away?"

Athrodar chuckled, only to stop when she looked up at him with a seriousness he hadn't seen since they took the Scarlet Monastery. "I do. It makes me feel more... Alive when we do something like that."

"Second question. Do you think we would be where we are now if Arthas didn't invade?"

Athrodar frowned at the question. "We were still with the Alliance when we were alive. Or at least, we weren't at war with them and fighting for the Horde."

Sylvanas shook her head. "No, not the Forsaken, I mean us two. Do you think we would be engaged, in love and all that if Arthas didn't attack?"

"I..." Athrodar hesitated, not because he didn't expect the question, it was because he didn't know how to word his answer without hurting or even offending her. "I think it's impossible to know. I would like to think we would be close to where we are if what you told me about my family was true. But I don't know."

Sylvanas nodded slowly, looking down the Forsaken column marching through Dun Morogh. "Okay, thanks."

"Hey." He said quietly, making her look over to him for a split second. "I don't care about the past and if we would have been together if Arthas didn't attack." He placed a hand on her leg. "I'm just happy we're together now."

Sylvanas placed her hand over the top of his. "So am I."

Athrodar took hold of her hand and kissed the top of it. "Let's go home."


	55. Chapter 55

**Home**

Throughout the trip back, Athrodar and Sylvanas rode at the back of the army then at the front and then at the back again, finally entering Tirisfal Glades after a full two day march from Dun Morogh.

"We're home." Sylvanas muttered, smiling and looking over to Athrodar and Victoria who joined them once they entered Silverpine Forest.

The young banshee found Tirisfal to be strangely attractive like every Forsaken who had entered Tirisfal. "I don't think I would have liked this place when I was alive."

Athrodar let out a small laugh. "Do you have that feeling in your gut? That you are home?"

"I do." She smiled up at him. "I'm home." Her smile turned into a mischievous grin. "I'll race you back."

Sylvanas watched Athrodar and Victoria ride off towards the Ruins of Lordaeron quicker than the rest of the army, smiling as the feeling of having a family washed over.

"I've seen that look on rare occasions." Viraleth said, slowing down to ride side by side with her Queen. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just that we're home and I have everyone I love with me, safe and away from the enemy." Sylvanas looked over to her Ranger-General who slowly nodded. "I'm going to have to go to Orgrimmar within the next couple of days. The Horde need their Warchief and that's where I am needed."

"I never liked that city. Too hot and dry, I'll take Northrend over that any day."

Sylvanas let out a small laugh. "Good. Because you're going to run Undercity with Nathanos whilst I'm gone."

"Wh-what? Why can't Athrodar run it?"

"Because he's coming with me. As well as Victoria." She looked towards the Ruins of Lordaeron as they rode closer to it. "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Okay, then don't yell at me if there's no Undercity to come home to."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Like I said, you have Nathanos with you. If you need help, just ask him."

Whilst the two of them discussed the Dark Ranger-General's task to run the city whilst Sylvanas was in Orgrimmar, Athrodar and Victoria had arrived at the stables in the Ruins of Lordaeron after they raced each other to it.

"I win." Athrodar said after climbing down from his Deathcharger.

"It was hardly fair, you know the way here." Victoria climbed off her Deathcharger, something Athrodar taught her to summon before the attack on Ironforge. "I want a rematch sometime soon."

"I'll gladly take you up on that." Athrodar said, smirking and pointing to one of the entrances to the Undercity. "This way, Princess."

"Thank you." She said, lowering herself into a curtsey.

"Come on." Athrodar laughed and put an arm around her. "Let me show you around your new home."

Athrodar took her down the elevator to Undercity, slowly pulling her through the city as she inspected all the finite details of the place. "What's in that river?" She asked the moment they reached the green liquid.

"I've been here about a year and I still don't know." Athrodar looked around, making sure they were alone. "I'm too afraid to ask at this point," he whispered, "just in case it's obvious."

Victoria began to walk away from the river. "Let's move on..."

Next, Athrodar too her to the War Quarter. "Here is both the Dark Ranger Barracks and where you will be trainin with either me, Sylvanas or Wilfred and Alonso."

"Why those two?" She asked, frowning and tilting her head.

"You don't have to have those two, but I taught them and I trust them to teach you if I can't." Athrodar looked around the training arena, then up to the balcony where Sylvanas had watched him train on his first week here. "Let's move on."

Victoria saw his attention had moved to the balcony, but thought nothing of it as she followed him towards the Apothecarium. "There's more of that green stuff here."

"Yeah... I think it's the plague? I have yet to tell your mother not to use it, but the conversation just hasn't come up."

"Has she used it before?" The Princess asked quietly.

"Not yet. But I think that's because she knows my distaste for if after it almost killed me." He saw Victoria's eyes widen, knowing he had to explain. "Story for another time."

"Where does this go?" The Princess asked the moment she noticed a long corridor.

"Good, you found it. This leads to where Sylvanas and I will be most of the time we're in Undercity. She deals with the problems of the city and her citizens through here." He smirked at a memory. "She hates it, but she's their Queen and she loves them."

"Should I avoid going down here in future?"

Athrodar chuckled, nodding his head. "If you want to avoid all the politics, yes." He moved an arm around her and began to pull her along with him. "Though she may want you there to learn and to keep her grounded."

Victoria sighed, nodding her head slowly. "Okay. I guess I'll have to."

* * *

"I have missed this chair." Sylvanas told Viraleth who stood in front of her throne. "Now I feel like a Queen again."

"As appose to when Athrodar makes you feel like a Queen?" Viraleth began to chuckle, though it was stopped when Sylvanas glared at her. "Sorry."

"Anyway. Where are they? I haven't seen them since they raced each other home."

"I think he's showing her the city. At least that's what I was told by some of my Rangers before we got here." Viraleth looked over to the doors to the throne room as soon as they opened. "I can send a group out to find them?"

Sylvanas shook her head, watching Victoria's Royal Guards set up a perimeter around the room. "They'll come find me when they're done." She looked directly at Sera who stood closest to her. "You'll make sure the Princess doesn't go near the Dark Ranger Barracks, right?"

Serathea bowed her head. "Yes, my Lady."

"You can't protect her from that place forever." Viraleth said, moving her hands behind her back. "She will want to know sometime."

"And if she does, I want you to tell me who it was." Sylvanas looked over to Sera. "As soon as possible."

"That's a bit unreasonable." Viraleth told the two of them. "You can't tell me you two weren't going at it at her age? I know I was trying to get laid at least once a week at twenty five."

"Twice here." Sera said, bowing her head to Sylvanas when she looked over to her. "Sorry. But it's true, you can't protect her forever."

"To hell I can't. She will be around me at all times if need be."

Viraleth frowned. "Even when you and Athrodar are alone? I don't think she will enjoy that."

Sylvanas pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, of course she won't be around for that."

"So you could say she will be alone through that." Sera pointed out. "She can visit the Dark Ranger Barracks then."

"Who's to say she's not there now?" Viraleth suggested.

"She wouldn't be." Sylvanas told her. "She's with Athrodar, he wouldn't allow it."

"Perhaps Athrodar is with the Dark Rangers." Sera suggested this time. "We all know you two like company on your bed from time to time, maybe he is picking one out."

Both Sylvanas and Viraleth stared at her, though it was the Dark Ranger-General who spoke. "My Rangers aren't cattle that you can just choose because you want that one."

Sera held up her hands. "Okay, poor choice of words, but you know what I mean."

"I don't think Athrodar would do that." Sylvanas told them. "Besides, I'm the one who finds the extra person who joins us." She looked over to Viraleth and smirked at her. "If you're interested."

"For the last time... I don't want to sleep with the two of you!" Viraleth let out a frustrated sigh, looking towards the two doors to the room and finding Athrodar smirking at her with Victoria, mouth agape, shocked by what she heard. "You know, I should be embarrassed for yelling that in front of you two, but fuck it... I've given up."

"Butt fuck it? Hey, if that's what you're in to."

"Ha ha ha." Glaring at him as he walked passed, Viraleth flipped him off when he smirked at her. "You two are made for each other. Two, overly sexual undead elves who like to bully the one friend who helps them."

"We're sorry." Sylvanas said, standing up from her throne. "How can I make it up to you?" She began to smirk when Viraleth turned to face her. "A quickie? Just the two of us?"

Viraleth just smiled at her offer. "You know what's ironic? How you want to shield our daughter from this sort of thing," she half turned and pointed at the Princess, "yet she is right here whilst you talk about it."

"Don't bring me into this." Victoria said, covering her ears and shaking her head. "I don't want to hear it."

"Athrodar, my love, take our daughter to her room. Show her where she can sleep, if she chooses to sleep."

The Death Knight had a permanent smile on his face as he dragged the Princess out the room and towards the one she can have privacy in. "If it's next to your room, she won't be able to sleep." Viraleth commented.

Sylvanas just grinned, knowing it to be true and not arguing against it. "At least I have someone to warm my bed at night." She did say, walking away from her throne. "You could too if you just gave in." She whispered in her ear before following Athrodar and Victoria.

Viraleth watched her leave, looking back to Sera who smirked at her. "Oh, shut up."

"I didn't say anything." The Night Elf said, smirking at her the whole time.

* * *

"I've missed this." Sylvanas whispered, sitting naked in front of an equally naked Athrodar. "Being alone, in our bed, whilst you hold onto me." She leaned back on him which made him hug her tighter. "I don't want to ruin this."

Athrodar kissed behind her ear. "But you're going to anyway."

Sylvanas nodded. "We have to leave for Orgrimmar in a couple of days."

"The Plaguelands plan didn't last long."

The Banshee Queen placed a hand over his. "I'm sorry, but we can tell Viraleth to start whilst we're in Orgrimmar and we can continue it once we come back." She looked up to his face that was above hers. "Hmm?"

"You're the Warchief and I'm your mate." He kissed her forehead when she continued to tilt her head up to look at him. "Wherever you go, I go."

Sylvanas smiled and snuggled into him. "That's what I wanted to hear." She turned so she was on her side, being held up by Athrodar who lightly stroked her back. "Do you think we can protect her?"

"Who?"

"Our daughter." She said, sitting up and off him. "Viraleth and Sera both think I can't protect her from... Well this." She gestured to both of them. "I want her to want to know about it, not that we forced it on her."

"Wow, we are actually having this conversation." Athrodar shook his head and laughed lightly. "Look, I know you love her, but she will get curious someday, maybe soon in fact, and will see what all fuss was about." He brushed a thumb across her bottom lip. "You just need to be worried about who she does choose as her first."

Sylvanas chuckled and went back to laying on him. "Listen to us two. The least qualified pair on Azeroth to have a child and probably most feared couple, talking about our daughter and who she will lose her virginity to."

Athrodar kissed the top of her head. "And yet, I'd rather be doing this than anything else." He moved his head to her shoulder and planted a kiss there. "To think, this time last year, we were still dealing with the Worgen."

"Where would we be without you I wonder?" She leaned into him some more, closing her eyes when he hugged her tightly. "We definitely wouldn't have taken Ironforge."

"Maybe not." Athrodar moved out from behind his Queen and positioned himself on his hands and knees over the top of her. "Or maybe I was always destined to join the elf I was meant to be with."

Sylvanas began to giggle when he went under the covers and planted himself between her legs, kissing her sensitive flesh and making her let out a little gasp. "You believe that?"

"Of course I do." He said before licking her once. "I can't see a universe where I'm not with you."

Sylvanas arched her back when Athrodar sucked on the flesh between her legs and pushed a finger inside her. "If they're all like this, then I'm a lucky woman."

Athrodar chuckled before finding the small bump between her legs and sucking on it, making Sylvanas gasp and arch her back once more, the Banshee Queen squeezing her breasts as a shock of pleasure washed through her.

"Titans, what are you doing to me?"

"Shhh, my Lady. Let me take care of you." Athrodar moved from her clit back to her folds, lapping at it as if he was a puppy and making Sylvanas squirm every time he hit her bump.

This went on for a couple more minutes until Sylvanas arched her back one more time and screamed out loud, collapsing back down on the bed and laughing lightly. "Is it bad that I want your mouth to be attached to me down there?"

Athrodar slithered his way back up and kissed her. "That good, huh?"

"The best." She cooed, wrapping one arm around his neck and pulling him down for a long kiss.

They both traded places, this time Athrodar was on his back and Sylvanas sat on his lap, only she kissed him and pressed her forehead against his. "I love you." She smiled, moving a hand across his mouth just as he was about to confess his love for her. "I know you do, you just proved to me you did."

Athrodar wanted to say it anyway, mumbling the three words into her hand and making her laugh. Shortly after however, she looked down at his chest and let out a long sigh. "Stormwind." She muttered, looking back up to his face. "The Horde are returning home for a while, we may not get to take the city for at least a year, maybe two."

Athrodar nodded, still having her hand covering his mouth. "I have an idea on how to speed that time up, but it has a heavy price." He frowned at her, his only way of asking her what it was.

"I'll go into me detail later, but just know that I love you so, so much."

Athrodar shook her hand away from his mouth, placing both his hands on her face when he saw her look troubled. "Whatever it is, you don't like it." He sat up and equated their height. "You don't have to tell me what it is, if you think it will work, I will do it."

She threw herself at him, holding him tightly and letting a couple of tears run down her face. "Just know that, I will always love you. Even when we're half a world away, I am always going to love you."

Athrodar pulled her off him and held onto her hands. "Tell me everything."

* * *

 **A/N : Uh oh, a cliffhanger? Yes I'm going to be that guy and end it here. It had been fun writing this half of story and I'm excited to start of the second half. I've yet to come up with a name for it, but it will involve a lot more Alliance scenes as I focus on Stormwind itself and what they're thinking whilst keeping my focus on the Horde as well.**

 **This story has also had the most reviews out of all my stories, as well as chapters and I have to say, that's what has kept me going as I have enjoyed reading your thoughts on the chapters.**

 **For now though, I will have uploaded this story a couple days earlier because I just couldn't wait to end it and start the second story, so this is my little treat for you all. (Shortest Chapter as well, sorry! I just didn't want to upload a 6-7K word chapter.)**


End file.
